New Dimension: The Second Peace
by Esya.27.BC
Summary: CHAPTER 22 UPDATE/.. Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmati perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.. /GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**  
***- Masashi Kishimoto -***

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Harem  
Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension  
The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmari perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"  
'Bijuu/Monster'  
*Jutsu  
**_(Keterangan)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**  
Awal dari segalanya

.

Duduk termenung diatas sebuah batu seraya kepala mengadah keatas, pertanda pemuda tersebut tengah memandangi luasnya nafas panjang pemuda berambut pirang berusia 23 tahun, mengenakan jaket berhodie warna hitam di padukan dengan kaos standar shinobi warna hitam serta celana standar shinobi warna hitam menambahkan kesan tampan pemuda tersebut.

"Apakah ini yang disebut dengan kedamaian ?..." Pemuda tersebut bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. menghela nafas kembali, mengingat bahwa memang dunia ini telah menemukan kedamaian. Namun, kenapa kedamaian ini hanya bisa dinikmati olehnya sendiri. Hanya tinggal dirinya yang hidup didunia ini, mana ada kedamaian yang seperti itu ?

Semua telah mati...

Semuanya telah meninggalkan dirinya sendirian didunia ini.

.

**Flashback**

Sebuah daerah yang dulunya adalah tempat yg sangat indah di penuhi rerumputan hijau dan bermacam bunga yg indah di pandang tetapi tempat itu sekarang sudah berubah layaknya kuburan, tanah kini berubah menjadi gersang yang tadinya warna hijau asri kini digantikan oleh warna merah pekat yg mengeluarkan bau anyir, tubuh-tubuh shinobi yg telah kehilangan nyawa tergeletak di mana-mana.

Tubuh shinobi dari aliansi dari kelima negara besar yang berusaha mengalahkan seorang yang telah menyebabkan peperangan ini terjadi. Seorang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang legenda Hantu Uchiha yaitu Uchiha, yakni Uchiha Madara yang kini telah mendapat kekuatan baru yg hampir menyamai seorang Rikudou Sennin sang pencipta dunia shinobi, setelah ia menyerap chakra Bijuu dan menjadikan doronya jinchuriki krdua dari Juubi.

Saat seperti ini hanya tersisa dua orang di tempat tersebut, dua orang yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam peperangan besar ini. Namun, diantara dua orang tersebut memiliki penampilan dan kodisi yang sangat berbeda.

Orang pertama adalah seorang pria berambut putih panjang dengan dua tonjolan yang menyerupai tanduk di kepalanya, membawa sebuah tongkat dan terdapat sembilan bola hitam padat dibelakang yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dua buah bola mata menyerupai pola riak air dengan Sembilan tomoe. Yah, dia telah menyempurnakan mata Rinnegannya menjadi Ultimate Rinnegan.

Dia adalah...

**Uchiha Madara**

Sementara itu, orang yang kedua memiliki kondisi yang sangat berbeda dari orang pertama. Rambut pirang jabriknya yang berantakan tampak semakin berantakan, baju yang kini compang-camping dengan banyak robekan di sana-sini memiki kesan seperti seorang Tuna Wisma yang banyak dijumpai dinegara Indonesia.

Nerhubung karna Kurama sang partner tak lagi bersamanya, kini dia tidak lagi dalam mode bijuunya setelah kyuubi atau kurama berhasil ditarik keluar oleh Madara. Lalu, kedua bola matanya yang dulu berwarna biru shappire sekarang telah tergantikan dengan warna merah menyala dengan pola bintang segi enam yang di tengahnya terdapat pola shuriken dengan kaki tiga dan saling terhubung (Mata EMS sasuke dan Mangekyou Sharinggan Obito+Kakashi).

Mata ini disebut dengan mata Fumetsu Shaingan

**"Hahaha . . . "** Suara tawa menggelegar dari Uchiha Madara. **"Aku sudah membunuh semua orang kecuali dirimu, kau pernah berkata akan melindungi teman-teman dan orang-orang yang berharga bagimu ternyata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk bisa melindungi mereka... "** Senyum menyeringai melihat lawan yang kini berada dihadapannya.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, seakan kini ia sedang mengamati apa yang berada dibawah kakinya. Seakan menyesali karna ia merasa sangat lemah untuk melindungi semuanya.

Bagaimana tidak...

Didepan matanya sendiri Naruto melihat teman-temannya dan para shinobi yang lain dibantai dengan sadis. Teman-temannya dari rookie 11, kelima kage, Obito, Kakashi, dan para shinobi aliansi dari kelima Negara, semuanya sudah mati dibabat habis oleh Madara.

Bahkan, para Hokage yang dibangkitkan dengan Jutsu Edo Tensei Orochimarupun bukan lawan dari Madara dan telah di segel kembali olehnya.

.

**Naruto POV**

Aku telah gagal melindungi semuanya, aku telah gagal mememenuhi harapan mereka semua, sekarang mereka semua telah mati. Ini semua salahku . . . ini semua salahku . . . . Jika saja aku lebih kuat dan ,mampu untuk melindungi mereka semua pasti kini mereka saat ini masih hidup.

Tidak

Peperangan ini masih belum selesai, teman-teman dan yang lainnya telah mengorbankan nyawa mereka... mereka masih berharap agar aku bisa mengalahkan Madara dan mengakhiri perang ini. Aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku harus bisa mengalahkannya.

Demi Perdamaian

Yah ini semua demi perdamaian.

Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Kakashi-nii, Obito-nii, Sasuke, Sakura, Nagato-nii, Jiraiya-sensei, teman-teman dan semuanya telah mempercayakan semuanya padaku.

Aku harus memenuhi harapan mereka

Itu harus

Dengan mata Fumetsu serta ingatan tentang ninjutsu dan fuinjutsu yang sebelumnya ditransferkan oleh Tou-san dan juga yang lainnya, aku pasti bisa mengalahkan Madara.

**Naruto POV end**

.

Sebuah pusaran chakra mulai terbentuk di tangan kanan Naruto, pusaran itu semakin membesar dan semakin membesar hingga melebihi ukuran tubuh Naruto yang disertai pusaran angin yang membentuk seperti sebuah shuriken raksasa.

"Apa kau bisa menahannya Madara ?...** *Futton: Gengki dama Rasen Shuriken**.. " Setelah meneriakan nama jutsunya, Narutopun melemparkannya kearah Madara berada.

"Percuma saja bocah, dengan mata ini aku bisa menyerap apapun... dan seranganmu akan sia-sia" Madara merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap untuk menyerap jutsu milik Naruto.

Namun, persepsi Madara ternyata salah

***Amaterasu**

Sebuah ucapan pelan terlontar dari mulut Naruto, sehingga Naruto menambahkan api Amaterasu kedalam jutsunya tersebut.

"A-apa ?... " Kaget Madara, namun setelahnya ia menyeringai "... Namun itu tetap saja percuma !"

Tiba – tiba Naruto muncul tepat di belakang Madara. Ia menggunakan jutsu hiraishin yang ia peroleh dari ingatan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Melalui Fuin yang sebelumnya telah ditinggalakan oleh Minato pada tubuh Madara. Naruto kini sedang melakukan sebuah handseal rumit.

"Aku sengaja melakukan itu semua, aku hanya ingin kau sibuk menyerap hutsuku sehingga aku bisa...

... ***Fuinjutsu : Takami fuin**"

Tiba – tiba dari perut Madara muncul sebuah lingkaran berwarna hitam, kemudian dari lingkaran tersebut keluar chakra juubi dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, seakan – akan tertarik dan masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Setelah chakra juubi tertarik seluruhnya kedalam tubuh Naruto, kini pada perut Naruto terdapat sebuah tulisan kanji 'segel' berwarna hitam dan kemudian tulisan tersebut menghilang.

Dan kini Narutopun menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi ketiga.

Bagaimana dengan Madara ? Walaupun kesadarannya diambang batas namun ia masih hidup dan masih tetap berdiri. Mungkin dikarenakan daya tahan tubuhnya yang meningkat setelah menggabungkan darah Uchiha dan sel Senju dalam tubuhnya.

"Ku-kurang ajar, bocah sialan, akan kubalas kau ! beraninya kau mengambil juubi dari tubuhku, aku masih memiliki Rinnegan, Dengan mata ini aku akan mengambil Juubi kembali dan segera aku akan membunuhmu hahaha" Amarah Madara kian memuncak.

***Amaterasu**

Api hitam tiba–tiba muncul di kedua mata Madara dan membakar mata Rinnegannya. Kemudian api tersebut semakin menyebat dan membesar hingga membakar seluruh tubuh Madara hingga iapun mati dengan tubuh yang kini menjadi arang.

"Hah . . . hah . . . hah . . ." suara Naruto yang tampak kelelahan. "Minna, hah.. hah.. aku berhasil"

**Flashback OF**

.

Mengingat itu semua Naruto masih merasa bersalah karena ia tak mampu semuanya.

Alianshi SHINOBI, ia gagal mempertahankan semuanya

**"Naruto"** kata sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah Juubi.

'Ada apa Juu ?' tanya Naruto heran, yang lebih heran lagi adalah mendengar nada yang dikeluarkan sosok tersebut.

**"Datanglah padakku, Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu !"** Narutopun memejamkan matanya bersiap memasuki alam bawah sadarnya demi menyahuti panggilan Juubi.

.

**Minscape **

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Juu ?" Tanya Naruto pada makhluk didepannya yaitu Juubi.

**"Jika kau bisa mengulang kembali, apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?"** Naruto semakin keheranan kenapa Juubi mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu mengulang kembali ?" Tanya Naruto.

**"Kau jawab saja pertanyaanku !" **Juubi menggeram sedikit nada tinggi.

"A-aku ingin meraih kedamaian kedua, yang pasti kuinginkan kedamaian yang seperti ini" Jawab Narutu.

**"Bagus, karna aku ingin mengirimmu kemasa lalu untuk mengulang kembali harapanmu mengenai kedamaian"**

"Me-memang ada yang seperti itu ?" Naruto masih belum bisa mempercayai perkatan yang terlontar dari mulut Juubi tersebut.

**"Aku yang akan mengirimmu dengan Kinjutsu terakhir. Namun ingatlah, jika kau telah kukirim kesana kau takkan bisa kembali" **Juubi mencoba menerangkan bagaimana cara untuk kembali kemasa lalu.

"A-apa benar, maksudku pasti jutsu tersebut memiliki resiko" Ucap Naruto.

**"Memang benar, mengapa ini didebut Kinjutsu terakhir ? jawabannya karena sipemakai akan langsung mati"**

"A-apa, jika seperti itu aku tak mau. Kau adalah temanku satu-satunya, jadi takkan kubiarkan kau mati Juu !" Naruto menolak rencana Juubi yang bermaksud mengirimnya kemasa lalu dan mengornamkan nyawanya.

**"Bodoh, berteman selama 6 tahun denganmu aku sama sekali tak menemukan salah satu kecerdasanmu"**

"Hey apa maksudmu pabrik mata ?" Teriak Naruto seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Juubi.

**"Kau memang bodoh Naruto, aku ini adalah makhluk Immortall yang tidak dapat mati karena aku adalah sekumpulan chakra"** Naruto hanya berOHria mendengar Juubi menjelaskan perihal tersebut.

"Terus, kau akan ikut denganku tidak Juu ?" Naruto bertanya kembali pada Juubi. (Ini Naruto KEPO banget yah ?)

**"Tidak, aku takkan ikut denganmu. Karena nanti itu bisa mengacaukan keseimbangan disana, jadi setelah aku mengirimmu aku akan pergi kebulan"** Naruto yang mendengar penuturan dari Juubi merasa sedikit kecewa.

**"Gaki... Jangan kau lemas begitu ! Tenang saja, aku akan memberikan 1/4 dari chakraku untukmu dan akan membaur dengan cjakra aslimu, sehingga nanti biarpun aku keluar dari tubuhmu kau takkan mati. dan biar aku tak mengikutimu kesana bukankah aku juga berperan penting untuk mewujudkan cita-citamu menggapai perdamaian ?"** Juubi memberikan semangat pada Naruto dan seraya memberikan senyumannya pada Naruto.

Narutopun membalas senyuman yang diberikan Juubi padanya "Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. AKU AKAN MERUBAH TAKDIR YANG TELAH TERJADI"

**"Bagus, Aku percayakan semuanya padamu. Seperti orang tua itu yang mempercayaimu (Rikudou Senin)."** Juubipun merentangkan kepalan tangannya kepada Naruto. Dan Narutopun menyambut kepalan tangannya dengan membalas merentangkan kepalan tangannya pada Juubi.

Seketika cahaya berwarna hitam masuk kedalam tubuh Naruti. Petanda bahwa Juubi sedang menyalurkan dan memberikan chakranya pada Naruto.

**"Yosh, persiapan selesai. Sekarang cepatlah kau enyah dari hadapanku !"**

"Hey ini ditubuhju jangan seenaknya kau mengusirku Juu !" Tidak terima Juubi mengusirnya Naruto berteriak pada Juubi.

**"Jangan banyak cingcau !"** Juubipun menyenti Naruto keluar dari Minscapenya.

"Gaaaaaaaaaah" Teriakan membahana dari Naruto yang terlempar akibat sentilan Juubi.

.

**Real World**

"Apa yang dia lakukan ? seenaknya saja mengusirku !" Gerutuan Naruto yang masih tak terima perlakuan Juubi.

Tiba-tiba cahaya berwarna hitam keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto, Narutopun merasakan kesakitan didaerah perutnya tempat cahaya hitam itu keluar. Cahaya tersebut semakin membesar dan berkumpul pada satu tempat tepat dimana Naruto kini berada,. Tak berselang lama cahaya tersebut berkumpul jadi suatu energy padat dan terus memadatkan sehingga tak berselang lama cahaya tersebut kini telah terbentuk menjadi sosok makhluk yang memiliki 10 ekor dibelakangnya. Ya cahaya tersebut ternyata adalah Juubi yang kini telah keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto yang dulu tersegel didalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto terus merintih menahan sakit yang kini tengah melanda tubuhnya, ia semakin meringis dan sekarang posisi Naruto jadi tertelungkup memegangi bagian dari perutnya.

**"Hey Gaki"** Sosok Juubi mencoba untuk memanggil Naruto. Akan tetapi tak digubris olehnya.

"?"

**"Baka Gaki... cepat bangun !"** Juubi berteriak memanggil Naruto karna saking lamanya panggilan pertama tak digubris oleh Naruto.

"Diam Juu ! kau tak tahu apa ini sangat sakit sekali tahu" Naruto membalas dengan teriakannya, merasa sosok Juubi tersebut seenaknya saja keluar dengan paksa dari tubuh Naruto.

**"Cih..."** Juubi mendecih** "manja sekali kau Gaki !" **Juubi mencoba memprovokasi aksi ringisan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar sindiran dari Juubi kini dengan segera bangun dari acara meringisnya. Mengambil posisi berdiri dihadapan Juubi, dengan pandangan nyalang dan menatap tajam sosok Juubi tersebut.

"Hey Juu, kenapa kau memaksa untuk keluar dari tubuhku hah ? Bukankah bisa aku sendiri yang membuka sendiri segel yang mengurungmu supaya aku tak merasakan sakit seperti ini hah !" Teriak marah Naruto, terlihat dengan nafas yang terengah-engah pertanda kini ia tengah meluapkan amarahnya.

**"Jika kau yang membuka segelnya maka akan dibutuhkan proses yang sedikit akan lama dibandingkan denganku yang mencoba keluar sendiri. Lagian belum lagi kau nanti akan mendramatisir keadaan"**

"Hah terserah katamu Juu, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" Naruto memang tak pernah menang jika beradu argumen dengan Juubi, akhirnya ia hanya bisa menyerah.

**"Apakah kau telah siap Gaki ?"** Tanya Juubi pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja Juu, aku harus siap ! demi sebuah kedamaian" Jawab Naruto dengan tegas dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

**"Baiklah kita mulai...**

**... *"Bijujutsu Ōgi: Gaikeisunbō Toraberu"** Teriak Juubi seraya menghentakan tangannya ketanah.

Cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, Juubipun hanya mampu tersenyum ketika jutsu tersebut mulai bekerja dengan baik, lambat laun tubuh Naruto mulai menghilang dari hadapannya.

**"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto!"** Teriak Juubi seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah mau menjadi temanku Juu" Kata Naruto kemudian terkekeh senang. "Juu, kau adalah sahabatku dan akan kupastikan dirimu yang disana juga akan jadi sahabatku !" Teriak Naruto sebelum tubuhnya memudar dan menghilang dari hadapan Juubi. Juubi yang mendengar teriakan terakhir dari Naruto hanya mampu terkekeh saking senangnya.

**"Meskipun Kinjutsu ruang dan waktu ini belum pernah diuji coba, tapi aku percaya kau pasti akan baik-baik saja Naruto. Mengingat ketahanan tubuhmu yang luar biasa, dan ditambah tubuh Rikudou Senjutsu yang merupakan Renkarnasi Ashura Hagoromo. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja"**

Juubi masih termenung ditempatnya berada, seraya mata yang terus memeandang kedepan dimana tadi Naruto berdiri.

**'Semoga berhasil Gaki'**

.

**-o0o0o0o-**

**New Dimension**

Naruto mencoba Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya sedikit menutupi wajahnya karena sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya.

"Dimana ini ?" Mencoba melihat sekeliling, pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto sedikit membulatkan matanya, "Waw..! Aku berada di Konoha" Dan tak jauh dari sana Naruto melihat empat orang sedang melompat dari pohon ke pohon. Dari keempat orang tersebut ia mengetahui 2 orang diantara mereka. Yang pertama seorang pria bersurai perak dan topeng yang menghiasi 3/4 wajahnya yang dikenal sebagai Kakashi, dan yang kedua seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut soft pink yang dikenalnya sebagai Sakura kecil, karna tak ada seorangpun di Konoha yang memiliki rambut seperti itu selain Sakura. Tapi, yang membuat heran Naruto adalah 2 orang yang lainnya yang bersama mereka berdua.

"Siapa 2 gadis yang bersama mereka berdua ? rambut pirang dan raven ?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Terlalu lama bergelut dengan pikirannya akhirnya Naruto menyadari sesuatu akan 2 gadis tersebut "T-tidak mungkin gadis berambut pirang itu diriku, A-apakah akku terlempar ke dimensi lain ? apa aku berada di masa lalu? pokoknya Aku harus cari tahu sendiri kebenarannya" Sudah diputuskan Naruto mulai melompat keatas pohon dan mulai melompati pohon-pohon tersebut. Naruto menuju kegerbang Konohagakure untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya. Dirinya harus memikirkan alasan yang bagus ketika bertemu Sandaime Hokage atau yang lebih parah jika disini Yondaime Hokage tidak meninggal.

Gerbang telah terlihat, Narutopun berhenti tepat didepan gerbang Konohagakure, Naruto melihat dua orang yang di kenalnya. 'Kotetsu, Izumo' Batin Naruto mengatakan setelah melihat dua orang terserbut 'Tidak diduniaku dan tidak pula disini, apakah tidak ada promosi jabatan ?' Naruto mulai terkekeh kecil 'Tetap menjadi penjaga gerbang sejati'.

Narutopun mulai melangkahkankan kedua kakinya menghampiri Pos penjagaan digerbang tersebut. Setelah sampai di Pos tersebut Naruto mencoba menanyakan sesuatu pada 2 orang yang sedang berada disana.

"Ano.. ma'af Ninja-san, apa ini desa Konoha ?" Mereka berdua yang seketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto seger mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Naruto. Mata mereka berdua seketika melebar setelah melihat Naruto.

"?" Keheningan melanda diantara mereka bertiga. Narutopun mencoba mengalihkan pikiran mereka dengan mencoba menanyakan lagi pertanyaannya.

"Apa benar ini Desa Konoha Ninja-san ?" Mereka berdua akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya dan segera menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

"A-ah ma'afkan kami tuan, yah ini Desa Konoha. Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu ?" Tanya seorang yang memiliki perban diatas hidungnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, saya ingin bertemu dengan Hokage desa ini" Narutopun memperkenalkan dirinya dan memberitahukan tujuannya datang kedesa tersebut.

Mendengar nama marga yang di sandang pemuda didepannya Izumo dan Kotetsu saling pandang sejenak kemudian beralih kembali ke Naruto,"Perkenalkan namaku Hagane Kotetsu, dan ini adalah partnerku Kamizuki Izumo." Kotetsu mengenalkan dirinya dan partnernya, "Sepertinya Hokage-sama ada di ruang kantornya, jadi anda tinggal lurus saja dari sini, ketika melihat bangunan yang tinggi itulah kantor Hokage"

"Terimakasih Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san" Kata Naruto. Dirinya langsung pamit kepada kedua penjaga gerbang dan segera bergegas menuju kantor Hokage.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Kotetsu menatap sahabatnya "Tidak aku sangka masih ada clan Uzumaki yang tersisa selain Kushina-sama dan Naruko-sama."

"Ya. kau benar, yang lebih heran wajahnya hampir mirip dengan mendiang Yondaime-sama." Kata Izumo.

"Yep! Kau benar." Kata Kotetsu yang kini kembali menadahkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja, "Bangunkan aku jika sudah gilirannya untukmu tidur"

"Pasti, kau tidurlah lebih dahulu !" Izumo mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya untuk menunggu giliran jatah tidur siang.

.

Naruto berjalan melintasi jalanan Konohagakure, dalam pikirannya Konohagakure tidak ada yang berubah, hanya orang-orang saja yang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran karena melihat dirinya, yang lebih parah adalah teriakan para penduduk yang bergender wanita yang meneriaki betapa tampannya Uzumaki Naruto itu.

'Akhirnya aku tahu penderitaanmu... Teme' Batin Naruto dan terus berjalan menuju kantor Hokage menghiraukan teriakan tersebut.

.

Di kantor Hokage, seorang pria yang lebih dari setengah abad baru saja selesai membaca buku yang di kirim oleh muridnya setiap ia menyelesaikan setiap buku yang ia tulis.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan terdengar di ruang Hokage, sang Hokage mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk masuk kedalam, sosok tersebut pun masuk, sosok tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Sandaime yang melihat wajah Naruto yang mengingatkan tentang Yondaime kini terus memperhatikan wajah Naruto. ia berteriak-teriak dalam pikirannya, ini tidak mungkinkan ? terus seperti itu hingga Narutopun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ano.. ma'af Hokage-sama, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku ?" Ucap Naruto. dalam hati ia terkekeh melihat tingkah Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Wajahmu mengingatkanku dengan seseorang." Kata sang Hokage dan memberikan senyumannya pada Naruto.

"Wah.. apa benar Hokage-sama ?" Naruto pura-pura tak tahu siapa yang disebutnya seseorang.

"Yah benar sekali, ngomong-ngong siapa namamu pemuda-san ? dan apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari ?" Hiruzen mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan langsung menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Emm e-eto... namaku Uzumaki Naruto, saya bermaksud untuk bergabung menjadi Ninja didesa ini Hokage-sama" Narutopun memperkenalkan dirinya dan memberitahukan maksud kedatangannya.

"Kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau memilih untuk menjadi Ninja didesa ini ?" Tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Hiruzen seketika menundukan kepala dan memperlihatkan wajah yang terkesan menyedihkan. Menghela nafasnya dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan dari Hiruzen "Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan anda, lebih baik aku ceritakan kisahku terlebih dahulu... A-aku adalah salah-satu korban yang selamat dari desa Uzushiogakure, aku bersama ibuku berhasil kabur dari kejaran pasukan Kiri, Kumo, dan Iwa. Kamipun berkelana dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya dan menyamarkan identitas kami sebagai salah satu bagian Klan Uzumaki, hingga saat dimana ibuku akhirnya meninggal dan menyisakan diriku seorang. Akupun masih terus berkelana hingga aku mendengar kabar bahwa didesa ini ada yang berasal dari Klan Uzumaki yang akhirnya menarikku kesini. Itulah alasanku ingin bergabung dengan desa ini Hokage-sama" Narutopun menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang kita ketahui hanyalah kebohongan semata untuk memuluskan langkahnya bergabung dengan desa Konoha.

Hiruzen yang mendengar cerita dari Naruto terhenyak dan merasa prihatin atas kisah hidup sang Uzumaki ini.

"Aku minta ma'af telah menggali luka yang dulu kau rasakan Naruto-san" Hiruzen merasa menyesal telah mengungkit kejadian tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa Hokage-sama, yang lalu biarlah berlalu" Ujar Naruto seraya memberikan senyumannya pada Hiruzen.

"Baiklah Naruto-san,Aku menerimamu sebagai ninja Konohagakure" Kata sang Hokage sambil menyerahkan hittai-ate kepada Naruto.

"Terimakasih Hokage-sama" Ucap Naruto seraya membungkukan badannya dan segera menerima Hitai-atenya.

"karena aku belum mengetahui tingkat levelmu maka besok aku akan menunggumu dengan jounin lainnya di training ground 21." Ucap sang Hiruzen.

"baiklah saya mengerti Hokage-sama." Balas Naruto.

"ini adalah kunci apartemenmu, nanti akan ada Anbu yang mengantarmu" Hiruzenpun menyerahkan kunci yang diketahui sebagai kunci apartement dimana Naruto nanti akan tinggal.

"Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih Hokage-sama" Hiruzen hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda menerima ucapan terimakasih dari Naruto.

Sang Hokage pun memanggil Anbu untuk mengantarkan Naruto keapartementnya. Sebelum Naruto dan Anbu itu keluar Naruto mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sandaime."Hokage-sama, kenapa anda tidak memakai kagebunshin untuk mengerjakan kertas menyebalkan itu." Setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto dan Anbu itupun pergi dengan menggunakan shunsin.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto sang Hokage hanya mengutuk kebodohannya "Baka,Baka,Baka" Ucap sang Hokage lirih sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di apartemen yang di berikan oleh Sandaime, ia hanya mampu sweatdrop karena ternyata apartemen yang diberikan oleh Sandaime adalah apartemen didimensi miliknya dulu.

"Tadaima" Katanya sembari membuka pintu apartemen, dapat dilihat semua hampir sama dengan apartemennya dulu.

"Hah... masih tetap seperti yang dulu" Gumam Naruto setelah berkeliling apartementnya. Dan segera Narutopun mulai membersihkan apartementnya.

Selang satu jam, setelah Naruto membersihkan apartementnya. Narutopun berniat untuk pergi mengelilingi desa Konohagakure, sekalian melihat-lihat keadaan didimensi ini.

.

Naruto saat ini tengah berada di jalanan Konoha, ia tengah memperhatikan anak-anak yang berusia 6 tahun bermain bersama teman-temannya, ia kembali mengingat saat dirinya berusia 6 tahun dia tidak mempunyai teman, yang dilakukan warga padanya hanya memukul, menendang, menyuruh anak mereka untuk menjauhinya, mengejeknya dengan sebutan monster dan melukainya, tapi semua itu berubah ketika dia berhasil mengalahkan Akatsuki yang menyerang Konoha, mulai saat itulah dia akhirnya mendapatkan pengakuan bukan sebagai Monster tapi sebagai Seorang semua itu Naruto tersenyum karena pejuangannya di dimensi-nya tidak sia-sia, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia sebenarnya berjalan tanpa tujuan, tanpa disadarinya, ada seorang wanita berambut merah maroon, sedang kesulitan membawa belanjaannya, ialah istri Alm. Minato Namikaze atau Yondaime Hokage, namanya Kushina Uzumaki. Walaupun begitu ia tampak masih tersenyum karena semua belanjaan itu untuk anaknya setelah pulang dari misi Kirigakure, Naruko selalu ingin memakan ramen karena alasan lelah, karena dia terlalu sibuk dia juga tak menyadari bahwa ada pemuda yang sedang melamun didepannya, karena mereka berdua terlalu melamunkan sesuatu, mereka tak menyadari masing-masing orang di depannya dan akhirnya...

'**Bruk**'

"It-Ittai…aw aw" Ujar Kushina, merasa kesakitan karena dia tejatuh dengan bagian belakang terlebih dahulu. Mendengar suara kesakitan akhirnya Naruto sadar bahwa ia telah menabrak seseorang, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu wanita tersebut, dan ketika wanita itu mendongkak kepalanya sehingga kini terlihatlah wajah cantiknya. Bagaimana dengan Naruto ?...

'Kaa-chan ?' betapa terkejutnya ternyata yang ia tabrak adalah Kaa-sannya yang dulu didimensi-nya.

'Mi-minato ?' Sama dengan reaksi Kushina, ia sama terkejutnya dengan sosok yang ditabraknya.

Ya Jika dilihat dari fisiknya Naruto memang hampir mirip atau lebih tepat menyebutnya identik dengan sosok Minato Namikaze. Kulit berwarna tan, surai pirang, dan wajah yang hampir menyerupai sosok Minato (Naruto tak punya tanda whisker). Itulah yang membuat Kushina kini terus memperhatikan sosok Naruto. Dan jika dilihat dari dekat mata Kushina kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"?" Mereka berdua masih terus sibuk dengan lamunan mereka sehingga membuat situasi menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara-suara para pejalan kaki yang sama melewati tempat tersebut.

"G-Gomen.., tadi saya melamun eemm.." Akhirnya Narutopun tersadar dari lamunannya dan berniat untuk meminta ma'af pada sosok yang ditabraknya.

"Kushina, namaku Kushina Uzumaki" Kushina memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Ma'afkan saya Kushina-san,tadi saya melamun" Ucap Naruto kepada Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan Kushina yang melihat Naruto tersenyum kembali mengingat suami-nya yang telah meninggal untuk melindungi desa Konoha dari amukan Kyuubi dan untuk melindungi-nya dan juga Naruko.

"Terimakasih telah membantuku bangun emm.."

"Naruto, namaku Naruto Uzumaki" Mendengar nama Klan dari pemuda di depannya membuat Kushina terkejut, karna masih adanya Uzumaki selain dirinya dan anaknya, Naruto yang menyadari Kushina terkejut hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Bukan.. bukan hanya Kau yang terkejut Kushina-san, semua yang mendengar namaku di Konoha pasti terkejut, ditambah dengan wajahku yang katanya hampir mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage, mereka semua mengira aku adalah dirinya" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lembut. Kushina yang kembali melihat senyuman dari Naruto membuatnya merona pada kedua pipinya karena senyum Naruto yang menawan dan membuat wajahnya menjadi tambah tampan dimatanya.

Kushina hanya mampu membalas dengan senyum lembut juga. Jangan lupakan rona merah yang masih melekat dikedua pipinya yang membuat ia semakin cantik dan manis dipandangan Naruto.

"Salam kenal Naruto-san" Ucap Kushina seraya membungkukan badannya.

"Sama-sama Kushina-san... Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Kushina-san." Ucap Naruto kepada Kushina.

Narutopun melangkahkan kakinya kembali melewati tempat dimana Kushina berdiri. Kushina yang melihat itupun menundukan kepalanya dengan mata yang terlihat sudah berkaca-kaca. Karena, ia melihat Naruto telah mengingatkannya pada mendiang suaminya.

.

Setelah puas berkeliling desa Konoha iapun kini telah sampai ditempat apartementnya berada. Iapun berniat untuk mengistirahatkan badannya berhubung tadi belum sempat istirahat. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur kecil nan sederhana miliknya.

'Kaa-chan masih terlihat sangat cantik' Batin Naruto, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Chafter 1 Complete**

**Ini baru permulaan, saya akan menunggu RESPON para Reader untuk kembali melanjutkan FIC ini.**

**.**

**Keterangan Umur **

**Naruto 23 tahun**

**.**

**Esya minta tanggapannya! **

**Apakah layak untuk di lanjutkan?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**  
***- Masashi Kishimoto -***

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Harem  
Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension  
The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmati perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"  
'Bijuu/Monster'  
*Jutsu  
**(Keterangan)

* * *

**Sebelumnya:**

Setelah puas berkeliling desa Konoha iapun kini telah sampai ditempat apartementnya berada. Iapun berniat untuk mengistirahatkan badannya berhubung tadi belum sempat istirahat. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur kecil nan sederhana miliknya.

'Kaa-chan masih terlihat sangat cantik' Batin Naruto, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2  
**Misi pengabdian, aku datang!**  
**

.

Pagi yang indah didesa Konoha, sinar mentari perlahan merangsek keluar dari ketiadaan dan siap menyinari seluruh pelosok bumi yang telah ditinggalkan sang raja malam. Di sebuah apartemen di desa konoha,terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah bergumul dengan selimutnya, kesana-kemari berguling tak menentu. Mencari posisi manakah yang menurutnya paling menyenangkan. Namun, alangkah teganya sinar mentari yang perlahan masuk lewat celah-celah dari jendela dan memaksa pemuda tersebut untuk segera membuka matanya. Perlahan pemuda tersebut membuka mata dengan perlahan, karna ia merasakan sinar mentari tersebut menerpa sebagian wajah. Mengerjapkan beberapa kali sehingga ia kini bisa sepenuhnya melihat dengan jelas sekeliling.

Pemuda itu bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk, kemudian bangkit dari kasur nyamannya serta melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Mungkin dahulu sebelum pemikirannya belum sedewasa ini, ia takkan bangun dengan mudahnya. Meskipun setiap pagi jam weker selalu setia membangunkannya dari tidur malamnya.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri, ia bermaksud untuk membuat sarapan. Namun, karna ia kemarin belum sempat untuk berbelanja kebutuhannya iapun melangkahkan kaki keluar apartement. Berjalan menuju kedai langganannya sewaktu ia masih didimensinya dulu, dan mungkin kedai itu juga akan menjadi langganannya didimensi ini.

Naruto berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan utama desa Konoha yang penuh sesak. Beberapa orang terlihat sibuk dengan dagangan nya, sedangkan para anak kecil terlihat seru bermain ninja-ninjaan.

Ah ini mengingatkannya akan masa lalu ketika ia masih kecil, dimana ia mencari apa itu yang disebut dengan teman. Ia tersenyum getir melihat anak-anak tersebut tersenyum dan tertawa bersama menikmati permainan tersebut. Tak seperti dirinya, ia sama sekali tak memiliki teman untuk diajak bermain bersama, dan ia hanya berakhir disebuah ayunan sendiri meratapi nasibnya yang hanya hidup dalam kesendirian. Jika boleh jujur, ia merasa iri anak-anak tersebut dapat bermain dengan teman sebayanya.

Ia berhenti melangkah ketika ia melihat kedai Dango, berniat menggugurkan untuk mengambil sarapannya dikedai Ichiraku. Dimana kedai tersebut menyajikan makanan kesukaannya yang sering ia gembor-gemborkan sebagai salah-satu makanan para Dewa. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kedai tersebut, dan melihat sekeliling ternyata sudah banyak juga yang mengunjugi kedai ini.

Namun, salah-dua pengunjung menarik perhatiannya. Lebih tepatnya dua Kunoichi yang tengah duduk disalah satu meja dikedai tersebut.

Kunoichi yang pertama memiliki rambut raven panjang dengan mata ruby yang indah. Tak lupa bentuk lekukan tubuh yang membuat semua lelaki dapat bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Ya ia tahu nama Kunoichi tersebut, Kurenai Yuhi itulah namanya. Dan Kunoichi kedua memiliki rambut ungu gelap yang diikat kuncir kuda menjulang keatas dengan mata perak kehitaman. Tak lupa pula bentuk tubuh indah, dan dengan senyuman yang terkesan selalu menggoda. Ia juga tahu nama Kunoichi tersebut, Anko Mitarashi itulah nama Kunoichi tersebut.

'Ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat mereka berdua cantik juga khukhu' Naruto terus memperhatikan kedua wanita tersebut. Namun, ia juga menyadari bahwa bukan dia saja yang tertarik dengan kedua wanita tersebut, terlihat banyak pria lain menatap kedua wanita tersebut, namun bedanya tatapan pria lain tersebut penuh dengan nafsu dibandingkan tatapan yang ia miliki.

Naruto melihat seorang pria yang tengah berjalan mendekati kedua wanita tersebut dan nekat ingin memegang bagian tubuh salah-satu dari kedua wanita yang memiliki rambut raven panjang aka Kurenai. Namun, sebelum tangan pria tersebut memegang tubuh wanita itu, sebuah tangan menghentikan tangan pria tersebut, dan tangan itu adalah tangan milik Naruto.

"Ma'af, tidak seharusnya anda memperlakukan seorang wanita seperti ini !" Ujar Naruto seraya memberikan tekanan KI disetiap perkataannya. Pria tersebut langsung membungkukan badannya meminta ma'af, dan langsung berlari menjauh meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Terimakasih..." Ucap wanita tersebut setelah ia berbalik dan melihat kearah Naruto.

"Sama-sama, aku tak suka melihat wanita cantik diperlakukan seperti tadi" Naruto menjawab dengan disertai senyuman yang terpatri diwajah tampannya.

Wanita tersebut hanya mengangguk, dan kedua pipi nya terlihat rona kemerahan karena mendengar pujian dari Naruto. Sedangkan satu wanita yang berada disebelah wanita tersebut hanya mampu terdiam dengan mata yang sedikit melebar melihat Naruto.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung bersama kalian ?" Tanya Naruto dan mereka mengangguk, serta mempersilahkan Naruto duduku disalah-satu kursi yang kosong.

Setelah Naruto mendudukan pantatnya, iapun langsung memesan satu porsi Dango pada salah-satu pelayan dikedai tersebut. Berbeda dengan kedua wanita tersebut yang hanya mampu memperhatikan wajah Naruto.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku ?" Kedua wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Ah.. ma'af aku merasa tak sopan. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki" Narutopun mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya pada kedua wanita tersebut.

"U-uzumaki ?" Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi beoan kedua wanita tersebut.

Narutopun merogoh saku celananya, mencari sesuatu yang ada didalam sakunya tersebut. Setelah menemukannya ia menarik benda tersebut dan memperlihatkannya pada kedua wanita tersebut. "Saya adalah Shinobi yang baru bergabung dengan desa ini" Ujar Naruto memberitahukan dirinya sendiri.

"A-ah jadi kau yah yang akan bergabung dengan desa ini ? Saya mengetahi perihal tersebut. Namun, saya baru mengetahui siapa Shinobi tersebut." Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, mendengar pernyataan dari wanita berambut raven tersebut.

"Dan kelian emm..."

"Kurenai Yuhi, Jounin pembimbing Genin Konohagakure" Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh wanita yang diketahui bernama Kurenai. Yang memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto.

"A-anko Mitarashi, J-jounin khusus Konohagakure" Wanita yang disebelah Kurenai akhirnya membuka suaranya setelah dari tadi hanya mampu berdiam diri.

"Salam kenal Kurenai-san, Anko-san" Naruto tersenyum mengucapkan salam perkenalannya pada Kurenai dan Anko. Kurenai dan Anko hanya bisa mengangguk dengan rona merah yang terlihat dikedua pipi mereka.

"Pesanan datang" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrufsi kegiatan mengobrol mereka. Pesananpun datang dan Narutopun bersiap melahap Dango tersebut.

"Ittadakimasu"

.

Setelah menikmati Dangonya Narutopun berniat pamit pada kedua wanita yang masih berada disana.

"Ah saya duluan Kurenai-san, Anko-san. Saya harus segera menuju ke Training Ground 21 untuk memulai Test level yang saya miliki" Ujar Naruto.

"Tunggu ! kenapa kita tidak sama-sama saja Naruto-san ? saya juga akan menuju kesana" Kurenai menghentikan langkah Naruto yang berniat keluar dari kedai dango tersebut.

"Ah.. begitukah ?" Kurenai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo"

Mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan Anko sendirian dikedai tersebut, dengan menggunakan Shunsin. #Kasian sekali kau Anko khukhukhu.

.

**Training Ground 21**

Setelah sampai di Training Ground 21 Nar5uto melihat sekeliling dan ia tak melihat satupun Shinobi maupun Kunoichi. Training Ground tersebut kosong tak ada siapapun.

Tiba-tiba didepan Naruto muncul kepulan asap dan menampilkan sesosok yang memakai pakaian Anbu dan memakai topeng beruang.

"Ma'af Uzumaki-san, sebelum melakukan test anda ditunggu ditempat pertemuan Council" Ujar Anbu tersebut.

'Akan terjadi hal-hal yang merepotkan' Batin Naruto mengetakan setelah mendengar kabar dari Anbu tersebut.

"Ha'i, bisakah anda mengantarkan saya Anbu-san ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mari Uzumaki-san" Anbu tersebut menghilang menggunakan Via Shunshin.

"Ya, Kurenai-san ma'af saya tinggal dulu" Narutopun menghilang menyusul Anbu tersebut.

.

**Council Room**

Naruto muncul ditengah-tengah ruangan bersama Anbu yang tadi. Segera Anbu tersebut menghilang dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri disana.

Narutopun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat sekeliling. Ia dapat melihat beberapa Civillian Council, Tetua Konoha dan beberapa ketua klan yang datang antara lain Ketua klan Hyuga, Nara, Aburame, Yamanaka dan ketua klan lainnya. Naruto melihat Hiruzen Sarutobi duduk di kursi yang terlihat mewah, di kedua sisi nya duduk kedua advisor nya, Homura Mitokado dan Koharu Utatane, dan di sebelah Koharu duduk lah seorang yang ia harus waspadai Danzo Shimura. Danzo menatap tajam kea rah Naruto dengan mata yang tak tertutup perban.

"Siapa pemuda ini Hokage-sama ?" Tanya salah satu Civillian Council yang bertubuh gemuk.

Hiruzen pun menatap ke suluruh Council dan mencoba memberitahukan siapa itu Naruto "Inilah Shinobi yang akan bergabung dengan Desa kita ?" Hiruzen pun mendapat banyak anggukan sebagai respon pertanyaan nya. "Saya sudah menerima pemuda ini untuk bisa bergabung dengan Desa kita. Namun, ada tiga orang yang menentang kebijakan saya untuk menerima pemuda ini. Mereka mengatakan bahwa saya selaku Hokage tak boleh sewenangnya menerima begitu saja pemuda ini menjadi bagian kita. Maka, saya putuskan untuk mengadakan pertemuan ini" Kembali anggukan yang Hiruzen dapatkan dari seluruh anggota Council.

"Bisakah Anda duduk Naruto-san !" Narutopun segera mendudukan pantatnya dikursi yang telah disediakan ditengah-tengan pertemuan Council.

"Pemuda ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Mana mungkin ia seorang Uzumaki ! Lihat rambutnya berwarna pirang. Dan yang kita ketahui semua Klan Uzumaki memiliki rambut yang berwarna merah." Perkataan Hiruzen dipotong oleh salah satu ketua Klan Hyuga aka Hiashi Hyuga.

"Bisa anda jelaskan Uzumaki-san ?" Danzo berbicara meminta suatu penjelasan dari Naruto. Terlihat dari sorot mata yang tajam sehingga bisa saja pandangan matanya langsung bisa menelanjagi Naruto.

Narutopun mengangguk kemudian menghela nafas sejenak. "Nama saya sebenarnya adalah Namikaze Naruto..."

"A-apa ?" Semua anggota Council menatap tak percaya sosok Naruto yang berada dihadapannya. Dengan fakta bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Namikaze.

"Bagaimana mungkin ?"

"Bukankah Klan Namikaze hanya Yondaime seorang ? dan kini iapun sudah gugur"

"Sulit dipercaya"

Itulah berbagai reaksi yang ditunjukan beberapa Council setelah mendengar nama Namikaze dari mulut Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-san ?" Dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk menahan kemarahan Hiruzen bertanya. Ia mengira bahwa Naruto membohonginya dengan memberikan keterangan palsu bahwa ia seorang Uzumaki.

"Biar saya jelaskan terlebih dahulu, dan jangan sampai ada yang memotong penjelasan saya seperti tadi !" Semua yang berada disana merasa sangat penasaran akan identitas Naruto yang sebenarnya. Dan merekapun mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan yang Naruto berikan.

"Saya memang seorang Namikaze, ayah saja yang seorang Namikaze dan ibukulah yang seorang Uzumaki... Ayahku bernama Namikaze Murakami dan ibuku bernama Hikari Uzumaki..." Naruto menjeda terlebih dahulu penjelasannya. Ia kembali menghela nafas untuk melanjutkan "... Akupun pernah membenci warna rambutku ini, akibat warna rambutku yang berbeda dengan dengan Uzumaki lainnya kehidupan semasa kanak-kanakku sangat menyedihkan. Aku tak memiliki teman satupun, Tapi kedua orangtuaku begitu sangat menyayangiku. Aku bahagia walaupun tak memiliki teman asalkan mereka tetap bersamaku. Namun, peristiwa tersebut akhirnya datang juga, Penyerangan Desa Uzushio. Ayahku meninggal karna beliau berusaha melindungi aku beserta ibuku sewaktu desa Uzushio diserang. Kami berhasil lari dari kejaran beberapa Shinobi yang menyerang desa kami dan bersembunyi ditengah hutan. Setelah kejadian tersebut, kami berdua hidup dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya dan menyamarkan identitas kami sebagai Uzumaki." Naruto menundukan kepala seraya menitikan airmata ketika menceritakan kebohongan dari kisah hidupnya. Namun tak semuanya bohong kan ? ada beberapa kenyataan dari cerita Naruto.

Semua Council yang ada disana menundukan wajahnya. Kecuali Seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut warna merah aka Kushina, sampai-sampai ia menitikan airmatanya mendengar kisah hidup seorang Uzumaki selain dirinya. Ia merasa senasib dengan Naruto, yang dahulunya ia seorang Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi no Yooko. Memang iapun merasakan kesendirian sewaktu ia masih kanak-kanak seperti Naruto. Ia tak memiliki teman, dan ia juga sama dengan Naruto yang membenci rambutnya yang berwarna merah sebelum ia akhirnya dapat mencintai rambutnya setelah ia dipuji oleh Minato betapa indah rambutnya tersebut.

Iapun bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan iapun segera melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri tempat Naruto berada. Setelah ia berada disamping Naruto, iapun memeluk Naruto dan mencoba memberikan ketenangan padanya.

"S-sudahlah hiks Naruto-san, hiks aku mengerti hiks perasaanmu. Jangan diteruskan !" Kushina mengeratkan pelukannya, seraya Berbisik mengatakan hal itu ditelinga Naruto.

"Arigatou, Kushina-san" Ujar Naruto dan iapun akhirnya membalas pelukan dari Kushina.

Semua Council dan Hokage terhanyut dalam suasana tersebut. Kecuali tiga orang yang masih kukuh pada pendirian mereka.

Selang beberapa menit, Narutopun sudah terlihat tenang. Kushinapun kembali kekursinya dan acarapun kembali dimulai.

"Ehem" Hokage berdehem, kemudian ia bertanya pada seluruh Council yang ada disana "Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian ?"

"Kami menerima"

"Sudah diputuskan memang ia layak"

"Ya"

Beberapa respon menyetujui Naruto bergabung dengan desa Konoha. Namun ada salah satu yang merasa tidak setuju akan hal tersebut. Terlihat dari raut muka yang ia tunjukan. Ia berpikir jika Konoha begitu saja menerima orang asing masuk kedalam desa, dan jika orang tersebut merupakan suatu ancaman bagi desa maka dipastikan Desa Konoha akan tinggal namanya saja.

"Saya kurang setuju, bagaimana jika orang ini merupakan mata-mata dari desa lain ?" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Danzo yang bertanya seperti itu ?. Sesketika sahutan-sahutan yang terjadi diruangan tersebut tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Benar yang dikatakan oleh Danzo" Salah-satu tetua desa menimpali pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Danzo.

"Bagaimana jika pemuda ini masuk dalam kesatuan Root ?.." Danzo mengemukakan pendapatnya yang dapat menguntungkan dirinya sendiri ".. Maka ia takkan berhianat pada desa kita".

"Jangan bermimpi kau Danzo, aku sudah tahu metode apa yang kau gunakan di Root, Jelas aku tak akan menyetujui hal tersebut" Hiruzen orang pertama yang menentang usulan Danzo. Ia berbicara begitu santainya seraya menghisap rokoknya. (Hah.. ma'af Esya gak tahu namanya apa khukhu)

"Cih" Danzo mendecih tak suka akan pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Sandaime Hokage aka Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Aku memiliki usulan bagus..." Hiruzen menjeda sejenak, kemudian ia lanjutkan ".. Bagaimana ia kukirim untuk membantu Pasukan Rebelion yang menentang kebijakan Yondaime Mizukage ?"

"Apa maksudmu Hiruzen ? Buat apa kita repot-repot untuk membantu desa lain !" Danzo menggeram marah ketika ia mendengar usulan dari Hiruzen.

"Itulah yang aku tak suka dari dirimu Danzo ! Kau selalu berpikiran pendek." Hiruzen mengatakan hal tersebut seraya mendelik tajam kearah Danzo "Aku mendapatkan surat dari pemimpin pasukan Rebelion Mei Terumi, ia menjelaskan situasi perang dan alasan mereka melakukan pemberontakan atas kepemimpinan Yondaime Mizukage. Coba kalian pikirkan ! Seorang pemimpin desa memerintahkan untuk membunuh semua pengguna kekkei genkai, apakah itu masuk akal ?" Semua terdiam, menyimak penuturan dari Hiruzen "Jika kita dapat membantu, bukankah ini akan jadi suatu titik awal terjeratnya tali persaudaraan diantara Kiri dan Konoha ?" Semua mengangguk menyetujui penuturan yang Hiruzen berikan.

"Jadi, apa yang kita putuskan ?" Tanya Hiruzen pada seluruh Council.

.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Sebagai pengabdianmu apakah kau menyanggupinya Naruto-san ?" Tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto.

"Saya sanggup Hokage-sama" Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Baiklah, pertemuan ini saya tutup !"

'**Tok tok tok**' Ketuk palu ? (Memangnya dipersidangan ?)

Semua yang berada disana membubarkan diri, dan tinggal tersisa beberapa orang yang kini masih tetap berdiam ditempatnya.

"Baiklah Naruto-san, karna perubahan rencana maka Test level yang akan kau jalani ditiadakan. Sebagai gantinya kau sudah menyanggupi untuk dikirim ke Kirigakure" Narutopun mengangguk mendengarkan penuturan Hiruzen "Oleh karena itu, aku menyiapkan seseorang untuk mengamatimu dan akan melaporkan seluruh kejadian dan kemampuan yang kau miliki. 'Bear' " Seketika Anbu yang tadi mengantar Naruto muncul dihadapan Hiruzen.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama" Anbu tersebut berlutut dan memenuhi panggilan dari Hiruzen.

"Bukalah topengmu !" Anbu tersebut membuka topengnya. Dan memperlihatkan wajah dari balik topengnya.

"Namamu sekarang Yamato, kau sudah tahukan tugas apa yang akan kuberikan padamu ?" Anbu tersebut mengangguk.

"Persiapkan diri kalian 30 menit kemudian berkumpullah didepan gerbang !" Naruto dan Anbu tersebut mengangguk, dan kemudian menghilang untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk menjalankan misi pengabdian.

.

Disebuah apartemen di desa konoha, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning, memakai pakaian berwarna hitam memiliki lambang pusaran air ddibelakangnya dan juga berlengan panjang, Celana hitam Anbu, sepatu hitam, dan memakai sarung tangan hitam yang bolong disela jari-jarinya. Sedang apa pemuda tersebut ? Ya ia tengah melakukan persiapan untuk melakukan misi pengabdiannya. Pemuda tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang berasal dari dimensi lain. Pemuda yang pernah melawan Shinobi hebat seperti pemimpin Akatsuki Pain / Nagato dan menyelamatkan desanya dan menjadi pahlawan. Saat ini ia tengah memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas ransel-nya, kemudian ia menyiapkan sebuah gulungan dan ia letakan ransel tersebut ditengan gulungan. Kemudian ia melakukan beberapa henseal dan 'Pooft' tas itu menghilang seakan ditelan olehgulungan tersebut. Dia cukup menyesal dulu tidak belajar Fuinjutsu penyimpanan, padahal Fuinjutsu ini memang sangat berguna.

Ia menyingkap lengan baju sebelah kiri dan terdapat aksara kanji kecil disana. kemudian ia tempelkan gulungan tersebut pada huruf kanji kecil yang berada dilengan dekat sikunya. Seketika gulungan tersebut kembali tertelan masuk kedalam huruf kanji kecil tersebut. Setelah persiapan selesai, tak lupa ia merogoh Hittai-ate dan memakainya didahi. Setelah itu ia menghilang meninggalkan asap. Tujuannya yaitu gerbang desa Konohagakure.

.

Naruto muncul didekat gerbang Konoha. Ia melihat disana ada Sandaime Hokage, dan sesosok yang diketahui bernama Yamato yang sekarang memakai Rompi Jouninnya.

"Naruto-san, kau tak membawa persiapan apapun ?" Tanya Yamato yang melihat Naruto tak membawa barang apapun.

"Kau lupa Yamato-san ? Aku seorang Uzumaki, jadi barang-barangku kusimpan disegel Fuin" Yamatopun hanya berOHria mendengar jawaban yang Naruto berikan.

"Perjalanan ke Kiri membutuhkan waktu tiga hari, sebaiknya kalian segera untuk berangkat !" Ujar Hiruzen mengingatkan mereka agar segera berangkat.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama" Mereka berduapun membungkukan badan mereka, dan segera berlari melesat kedepan meninggalkan desa Konoha menuju Kirigakure.

Tak mereka berdua ketahui, bahwa ada sesosok wanita yang melihat kepergian mereka dari balik pohon. Namun tidak dengan Sandaime Hokage, ia menyadari hal tersebut.

"Kushina-chan, kau tadi sedang memperhatikan siapa ? Naruto atau Yamato ?" Ujar Hiruzen berbicara tanpa menatap Kushina. Kushina yang mendengar pernyataan yang begitu tiba-tiba badannya langsung menegang.

'Padahal aku sudah menekan Chakraku sampai titik terendah, Hokage memang tak bisa diragukan' Batin Kushina. Segera Kushinapun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri tempat Hiruzen berada.

"Ah.. ha ha ha Ho-hokage-sama, saya tak memperhatikan mereka berdua kok" Ujar Kushina seraya tangan yang masih menggaruk-garuk begian kepalanya.

"Terus kenapa kau bersembunyi seperti itu ?" Tanya Hiruzen yang sedikit terdengar nada godaan terhadap Kushina. Kushinapun yang ketahuan bahwa ia sedang mengintip mukanyapun langsung memerah.

"A-aku memperhatikanmu Hokage-sama, yah memperhatikanmu" Kushina mencoba mengelak atas tuduhan yang Hiruzen berikan.

"Ah.. kau tahu, aku ini sudah tua Kushina-chan. Aku juga masih mencintai Biwako" Kushina yang mendengar penuturan dari Hiruzen mukanya menjadi merah akibat menahan kekesalan.

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU DATTEBANE !" Kushina berteriak, seraya jari telunjuk yang diarahkan karah wajah Hiruzen. Hiruzen yang mendapatkan respon seperti itu hanya bisa tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**YeAy... Chafter 2 Complete**

.

**A/N** : 'Yo' memang benar atas penyampaian dari Prayuda dhudhumyakuzze, Kesalahan saya pada Chafter 1 sehingga Naruto dapat diterima begitu saja menjadi bagian dari Konohagakure. Nah pada chafter 2 ini saya telah memperbaiki kesalahan saya dichafter 1. Terimakasih telah mengingatkan kesalahan saya.

Di FIC saya kali ini jalan cerita akan sedikit menyimpang dari Canon. Alasannya, Dimensi baru belum tentu kejadiannya sama dengan dimensi sebelumnya.

Chafter 1 dapat 25 REVEIWS, Lumayan untuk pembukaan. Semoga kedepannya nambah bejibun. Amin ! khukhukhu

Dichafter depan, sebelum Naru sampai di Kiri ia akan singgah dulu di Nami no Kuni. Dan Esya juga memiliki rencana nanti Sanbi bakalan disegel ditubuh Naru dan menjadikannya Jinchuriki Sanbi. Supaya nanti incaran Akatsuki didesa Konoha bukan hanya Naruko, namun Naruto juga menjadi incarannya Akatsuki.

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '******New Dimensions:** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**  
***- Masashi Kishimoto -***

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Harem  
Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension  
The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmati perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"  
'Bijuu/Monster'  
*Jutsu  
**(Keterangan)

* * *

**Sebelumnya:**

"Kushina-chan, kau tadi sedang memperhatikan siapa ? Naruto atau Yamato ?" Ujar Hiruzen berbicara tanpa menatap Kushina. Kushina yang mendengar pernyataan yang begitu tiba-tiba badannya langsung menegang.

'Padahal aku sudah menekan Chakraku sampai titik terendah, Hokage memang tak bisa diragukan' Batin Kushina. Segera Kushinapun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri tempat Hiruzen berada.

"Ah.. ha ha ha Ho-hokage-sama, saya tak memperhatikan mereka berdua kok" Ujar Kushina seraya tangan yang masih menggaruk-garuk begian kepalanya.

"Terus kenapa kau bersembunyi seperti itu ?" Tanya Hiruzen yang sedikit terdengar nada godaan terhadap Kushina. Kushinapun yang ketahuan bahwa ia sedang mengintip mukanyapun langsung memerah.

"A-aku memperhatikanmu Hokage-sama, yah memperhatikanmu" Kushina mencoba mengelak atas tuduhan yang Hiruzen berikan.

"Ah.. kau tahu, aku ini sudah tua Kushina-chan. Aku juga masih mencintai Biwako" Kushina yang mendengar penuturan dari Hiruzen mukanya menjadi merah akibat menahan kekesalan.

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU DATTEBANE !" Kushina berteriak, seraya jari telunjuk yang diarahkan karah wajah Hiruzen. Hiruzen yang mendapatkan respon seperti itu hanya bisa tertawa lepas.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3  
**Nami no Kuni, persinggahan semata.**  
**

.

'**Tap**' ... '**Tap**'... '**Tap**'...

Suara derap langkah kaki dari dua orang yang kini tengah melompati pepohonan, mereka seakan tergesa-gesa dalam melangkahkan kaki mereka. Terlihat dari suara pendaratan kaki mereka yang seakan tak memberikan jeda waktu walau hanya sedetikpun.

"Yamato-san, berapa lama lagi kita sampai diKiri ?" Menengokan kepalanya kesamping, seorang pemuda berambut pirang aka Naruto mencoba menanyakan sisa jangka waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai diKiri.

"Tinggal sehari Naruto-san, kita kini telah sampai diperbatasan. Tepatnya di Nami no ku-"

'**Blarrrr**' Perkataan Yamato terputus karena suara ledakan. Mereka berdua yang mendengar suara ledakan tersebut segera saling pandang. Mereka bertanya-tanya ledakan apa itu ?

"Yamato-san, suara ledakan apa itu ?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi... jangan-jangan itu mus-"

'**Blarrrr**' Ledakan kembali terjadi. Ya,mato dan juga Naruto langsung menghentikan langkah kaki mereka.

"Apa kita harus memeriksanya ?" Tanya Naruto pada Yamato.

Yamato tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, ia merasakan kebingungan. Apakah mereka harus memeriksanya ataukah mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan menghiraukan ledakan tersebut.

"Bagaimana ?" Kembali Naruto menanyakan hal tersebut. Yamato mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto, kemudian langsung menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui usulan yang Naruto berikan.

Mereka berduapun melesat menuju asal suara ledakan. Setelah mereka dirasa cukup dekat dengan asal suara tersebut, merekapun langsung memanjat pohon yang terlihat cukup tinggi untuk dapat melihat apa yang tengah terjadi disana.

'**Tap.. tap**' Mereka mendarat diatas pohon tersebut. Pandangan mereka ditajamkan untuk dapat melihat kearah asal ledakan.

Disana terlihat ada sekitar enam orang. Dua orang yang tengah bertarung, dan empat orang yang ada dibagian belakang tempat kedua orang itu bertarung. Posisi empat orang tersebut dimana lelaki paruh baya yang dikelilingi oleh tiga orang anak gadis.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut seketika melebarkan kedua bola matanya, ia sangat mengingat hal tersebut. Dimana ia dulu melakukan misi pengawalan terhadap pembuat jembatan. Seperti De javu, ia sudah mengetahui perihal ini.

Tak jauh beda dengan Ekspresi Yamato. Ia mengenal empat orang diantara mereka, khusunya satu orang yang kini sedang bertarung dengan seorang lelaki yang memegang pedang besar.

"I-itu... Kakashi-senpai, ternyata ia bersama tim Geninnya tengah melakukan misi ke Nami no kuni." Ujar Yamato, Naruto hanya terdiam menanggapi omongan yang Yamato lontarkan. Ia hanya melihat kearah tempat pertarungan berlangsung.

"Kita harus membantu mereka Naruto-san, lawan yang senpai hadapi bukanlah lawan yang sembarangan. Zabuza Momochi, anggota dari Kirigakure no Shinobigatama Shichinin Shuu. Ia juga dikenal sebagai Kirigakure No Kijin, ialah yang telah membunuh semua rekan dan saingannya saat ujian kelulusan genin berlangsung. Tak diketahui, sudah berapa nyawa yang melayang ditangannya" Yamato berbicara seraya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Naruto.

Walaupun ia sudah tahu, ia sama sekali tak berbicara apapun terhadap Yamato. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui penuturan yang Yamato berikan.

Seketika, terlihat kabut mulai melingkupi area dimana keenam orang itu berada. Yamato yang melihat hal tersebut segera melesat ketempat pertarungan diikuti Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya.

.

Sementara itu, Ditempat pertarungan.

"Ho ho... Kau cukup hebat juga yah Kakashi no Sharingan, gerakanmu juga cepat. Tapi bagaimana jika begini...

***Kirigakure No Jutsu**" Seketika disekeliling mereka muncul kabut tebal yang menghalangi jarak pandang Tim Kakashi.

Kakashi yang melihat area sudah dkelilingi kabut tebal segera berteriak. Ia memerintahkan ketiga gadis yang ada dibelakangnya agar tetap selalu siaga dan waspada. "Satsuki, Naruko, Sakura.. Tetaplah bersiaga !" Segera mereka bertiga yang mendengar perintah dari Kakashi langsung mengambil posisi siaga. Mereka mewaspadakan diri mereka bila ada serangan yang mengarah pada mereka secara tiba-tiba. Berhubung karna kabut yang menghalangi pendangan mereka, mereka hanya mampu mengandalkan insting mereka.

'**Trang**'

Dentingan dari dua benda yang saling berbenturan, menghasilkan suara tersebut.

'**Trang**'

Suara dentingan-dentingan tersebut masih tetap bergema didalam kabut tersebut. Kakashi mampu mengimbangi kecepatan yang Zabuza milikki, namun dari raut wajahnya ia merasakan kekhawatiran.

Zabuza bertarung untuk dirinya sendiri, namun tidak dengan Kakashi. Ia bersama dengan tiga murid Geninnya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa diserang kapan saja oleh Zabuza. Ia memiliki insting bertarung yang sangat kuat akibat pengalaman yang ia milikki, namun bagaimana jika Zabuza tiba-tiba menyerang anak didiknya ? apakah mereka bisa bertahan dengan serangan Zabuza ?

'**Trang**'

Kembali suara dentingan logam beradu. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan senjata yang kini Zabuza genggam.

"Ku-kunai ?" Kakashi mempertanyakan kenapa Zabuza kini menyerang menggunakan kunai, dimana pedang yang tadi ia genggam ? itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hadir dalam pikiran Kakashi.

"Kau pasti bingung Kakashi no Sharingan, harusnya kau perhatikan kumpulan orang yang berdiri dibelakangmu !" Seketika kedua mata Kakashi melebar, mendengar penuturan yang Zabuza lontarkan. Ia tahu, sangat tahu. Jika pedangnya tidak ia genggam, berarti...

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah belakang, melihat apa yang sebenarnya Zabuza rencanakan. Kakashi melihat pedang besar Zabuza kini tengah melesat kearah tempat ketiga muridnya berda.

'**Zrasssssh**' Akibat Konsentrasi yang hilang, Zabuza berhasil menyabetkan kunainya dan memberikan luka pada Kakashi.

'Arrrrgh... Sial, ia memanfaatkan kelengahanku' Setelah menerima serangan tersebut Kakashi salto kearah belakang, dan segera ia melesat ketempat ketiga muridnya berada. Guna mengejar lesatan pedang yang dilemparkan Zabuza.

Zabuza yang melihat hal tersebut tentu tak mau kehilangan momentum, ia mengejar Kakashi dan mencoba untuk menyerangnya kembali.

Kakashi yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung berbalik dan menahan serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Zabuza. Memang licik gaya bertarung yang Zabuza tunjukan, ia memecahkan konsentrasi dari sang lawan.

'**Trang**'

Kunai Zabuza berhasil ditahan oleh Kunai yang digenggam Kakashi. Kakashi masih merasa kalut dan tak dapat berkonsentrasi karna mengingat pedang yang dilemparkan Zabuza masih melesat kearah ketiga muridnya.

.

Dilain pihak (Satsuki, Naruko, Sakura)

"Hey Suki-chan, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dan diikat twintaill aka Uzumaki Naruko.

"Apa kau tak dengar apa yang diperintahkan Kakashi-sensei ! Kita harus tetap bersiaga dan melindungi klien kita Ruko-chan" Gadis berambut pinklah yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu Saku-chan, aku kan bertanya pada Satsuki" Seru Naruko pada gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan yang Naruko berikan.

"Hn.. memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Saku-chan, kita harus tetap bersiaga"

"Apa kau tidak merasa bosan ? kita dari tadi cuma berdiri dan menyaksikan pertarungan Kakashi-sensei. Apa kau tidak mau unjuk gigi Suki-chan ?" Seru Naruko. Namun, tak ada satupun yang menyahuti perkataan yang Naruko berikan. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam.

"Ah... kalian berdua tidak asy-"

***Mokuton : Mokujuheki **Perkataan Naruko terpotong oleh seruan tersebut.

Seketika setelah seruan tersebut, Mereka (Satsuki, Naruko, Sakura dan pria yang dilindungi mereka) kini telah dilindungi oleh kayu yang membentuk setengah lingkaran yang ada disekeliling mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Naruko yang terkejut karna mereka kini seperti terkurung oleh kayu tersebut.

"Mo-mokuton ?" Seru Sakura dan Satsuki yang sama terkejutnya dengan Naruko. Namun, mereka lebih terkejut karna mendapati element kayu. Mereka mengetahui bahwa hanya Shodaime Hashirama Senju yang memiliki Mokuton. Terus, siapakah yang memiliki jutsu seperti ini ?

'**Jleb**' Seketika sebuah pedang menancap dipelindung kayu tersebut. Didalam pelindung, mereka kembali dibuat terkejut. Pasalnya mereka mendapati sebuah pedang yang menembus pelindung dan berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka. Lebih tepatnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Naruko, karna dialah yang berada ditengah antara Satsuki dan Sakura.

'**Tap**' Yamato mendarat tepat didepan pelindung kayu tersebut, dan ia segera menghilangkan jutsunya tersebut.

Setelah pelindung kayu menghilang, mereka yang berada dibelakang Yamato melebarkan kedua mata mereka. Mereka mendapati seorang pria membelakangi mereka. Mereka tahu pria yang dihadapan mereka bukanlah musuh, pasalnya karna pria tersebut memakai rompi Jounin khas desa Konohagakure.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja ?" Tanya sosok tersebut, seraya membalikan badannya menghadap kebelakang. Mereka yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka tak tahu harus berkata apa, karna mereka masih dalam keadaan Shok dan terkejut.

"Baguslah" Ujar sosok tersebut.

"Ano.. ma'af Shinobi-san, apa anda berasal dari Konoha ? Soalnya saya belum pernah melihat anda Shinobi-san" Ujar Sakura, Naruko dan Satsuki hanya menganggukan kepala menyetujui pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Ah.. ha ha, saya memang berasal dari Konoha. Nama saya Yamato Tenzo, kalian tidak pernah melihatku karna saya berasal dari kesatuan Anbu. Guru kalianlah Kakashi Hatake, dialah seniorku sewaktu ia masih aktif dikesatuan Anbu" Yamato menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sakura.

Seketika mata ketiga gadis disana langsung berbinar-binar mendengar kata Anbu keluar dari mulut Yamato.

"Wahhh.. Sugoi, berarti Yamato-san ninja yang hebat bisa masuk kesatuan Anbu"

"Benar juga Ruko-chan, pasti ia sangat hebat"

"Kakashi-sensei hebat gak yah ? diakan senior Yamato-san"

"Ah .. ha ha" Yamato hanya tertawa renyah menanggapi celotehan dari ketiga gadis tersebut.

.

Bersama Kakashi

Kakashi masih terus berkutat dengan pertarungannya.

***Mokuton : Mokujuheki **Seketika ia mendengar sebuah seruan, ia tahu siapa yang berseru seperti itu. Tepatnya ia mengetahuinya karna hanya dua orang yang ia ketahui sebagai pemilik teknik Mokuton diKonoha. Pertama Shodaime Hashirama Senju, dan yang terakhir adalah Juniornya Yamato Tenzo. Ia adalah junior Kakashi sewaktu ia masih dikesatuan Anbu.

***Fuuton : Toranaido no Jutsu **Kembali ia mendengar sebuah seruan. Namun, seruan yang kedua inilah yang sama sekali Kakashi tak mengetahuinya. Ia tahu bahwa Yamato sama sekali tak memiliki element Fuuton, jadi kemungkinan Yamato, bahwa itu mustahil.

Setelah suara seruan tersebut, muncullah badai angin yang membentuk pusaran yang sangat tinggi. Pusaran tersebut menyapu kabut yang berada diarea tersebut. Kini pandangan semuanya telah menjadi normal, karna tak ada lagi yang menghalangi pandangan mereka.

Zabuza yang melihat kabutnya kini telah menghilang hanya mendecih tak suka, ia menengokan kepalanya kesana-kemari mencari pemilik jutsu Fuuton tersebut.

'**Tap**' Naruto mendarat disamping Kakashi berdiri. Ia segera menepuk bahu Kakashi dan kemudian ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Kakashi.

"Saya bersama Yamato-san datang membantu" Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping dimana tempat Naruto berdiri. Setelah Kakashi melihat siapa Naruto, seketika ia langsung melebarkan matanya. Ia terkejut dengan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

'Sensei' Batin Kakashi yang terus memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Naruto yang diperhatikan sebegitu intensnya merasa risih. Kemudian ia menegur Kakashi.

"Ma'af, apa ada yang aneh ?" Tanya Naruto, Segera Kakashi tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tahu bahwa sosok yang berada disampingnya kini bukanlah yang kini sedang ia pikirkan.

"A-ah ma'af, err.."

"Uzumaki Naruto, itu namaku Kakashi-san" Ujar Naruto memotong perkataan dari Kakashi. Kembali terkejut, hanya itu yang terlihat dari raut wajah Kakashi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Uzumaki.

"Kau mengenalku ?" Tanya Kakashi yang mendengar kalimat 'Kakashi' terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

"Yah, siapa yang tak kenal Kakashi Hatake elit Jounin Konohagakure ? semua Shinobi yang berada di lima negara besar juga pasti mengetahuinya" Ujar Naruto seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Kakashi.

"Ah ha.. ha anda terlalu berlebihan Uzumaki-san"

"Panggil saja Naruto ! Aku tak biasa dengan keformalan"

"Baiklah, omong-omong aku baru mengetahui ada Shinobi Konoha bernama Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi peenyataan yang Kakashi berikan padanya.

"Aku Shinobi yang baru bergabung, tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu saya datang ke Konoha" Ujar Naruto yang memberikan penjelasannya. Kakashi hanya berOHria saja, pasalnya tiga hari yang lalu ia dalam perjalanan menuju Nami no Kuni. "Saya ditemani Yamato-san melakukan misi pengabdian ke Kirigakure"

"Misi pengabdian ?" Tanya Kakashi yang nampak merasa kebingungan. Pasalnya ia baru mendengar Misi yang disebut dengan Pengabdian.

"Nanti penjelasannya, lebih baik kita kalahkan dulu lawan yang ada dihadapan kita" Kakashi hanya menganggukan kepala, menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

"Ayo Kakashi-san, bersama-sama kita pasti menang" Seru Naruto, dan seketika Naruto mengeluarkan Kunainya dan segera iapun langsung berlari melesat ketempat dimana Zabuza berdiri. Kakashi yang melihat Naruto maju, iapun menyusul berlari kearah Zabuza.

"Dua lawan satu ? kalian sungguh curang" Seru Zabuza, iapun segera melesat maju bersama Kunai yang masih ia genggam.

'**Trang**' Suara dentingan logam berbenturan, Zabuza dan Naruto saling mengadu kekuatan. Saling mendorong dengan kunai digenggaman mereka.

Kakashi yang melihat Zabuza tengah sibuk menahan serangan Naruto, iapun tak menyia-nyiakan momentum tersebut. Dengan kunai yang ia genggam ia berlari melesat berniat menyerang Zabuza.

Sayang, Zabuza melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kakashi. Sebelum Kakashi berhasil mendaratkan Kunainya kearah Zabuza, Zabuza berhasilmenghindari serangan tersebut dengan cara melompat salto kebelakang.

Zabuza berhasil mendarat tanpa hambatan. Naruto melihat serangan Kakashi gagal, ia kembali melesat kearah Zabuza. Zabuza yang melihat Naruto berlari kearahnya iapun segera menyiapkan Jutsunya.

***Suiton : Suiryodan no Jutsu** Seketika dari arah belakang Zabuza tercipta naga air, dan naga air tersebut melesat kearah Naruto yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

Kakashi yang melihat naga air tersebut tentu tak tinggal diam, Iapun menyiapkan Henseal tangan dan menyiapkan Jutsu untuk menahan naga air yang tengah melesat kearah Naruto.

***Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu** Kakashi menyemburkan bola api yang lumayan besar, bola api tersebut melesat kearah naga air yang dihasilkan Zabuza.

'**Wusssssh**' Bola api dan naga air bertabrakan, dan naga air tersebut menguap akibat panas yang dihasilkan bola api tersebut.

Naruto menambahkan kecepatannya, seketika ia langsung berada dihadpan Zabuza. Ia menyabetkan kunainya kearah Zabuza, dan Zabuzapun menahan sabetan Naruto dengan kunai yang ia genggam.

'**Trang**'

'Tanpa pedangku aku merasa kesulitan menahan serang pemuda ini' Batin Zabuza, iapun sesekali melirik pedang besarnya yang tergeletak ditanah dekat dengan Yamato.

'**Bugh**'

"Kau lengah Zabuza-san" Seru Naruto yang sudah mendaratkan tendangan pada perut Zabuza.

Akibat tendangan dari Naruto, Zabuza terlempar kebelakang.

'**Bugh bugh brak**' Zabuza berguling-guling ditanah dan menghantam batu besar.

.

Bersama Yamato dan yang lainnya.

"Su-sugoi.. kombinasi serangan Naruto-san dan Kakashi-senpai berhasil menyudutkan Zabuza" Ujar Yamato yang tengah memperhatikan jalannya pertarungan didepan matanya. Lain halnya dengan ketiga gadis yang berada dibelakangnya, mereka hanya menampakan raut kebingungan akan perkataan Yamato.

"Ano.. Yamato-san" Panggil Sakura. Segera Yamatopun membalikan badannya menghadap ketiga gadis itu.

"Oh ya ada apa ?" Yamato menyahuti panggilan Sakura.

"Apa Shinobi yang bertarung bersama Kakashi-sensei itu teman anda ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Benar, kami tadinya akan melakukan misi berdua. Namun yah seperti yang kalian lihat, kami singgah disini dan melihat Kakashi-senpai sedang bertarung dan kami memutuskan untuk membantu terlebih dahulu" Ketiga gadis tersebut hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan penjelasan yang Yamato berikan.

"Apa dia juga berasal dari kesatuan Anbu ?" Tanya Satsuki. Yamato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terus dia berasal darimana Yamato-san ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia Shinobi yang baru saja bergabung dengan Konohagakure, namanya Uzumaki Naruto" Yamato menjawab pertanyaan dari kedua gadis tersebut.

"U-uzumaki ?" Beo kedua gadis tersebut aka Sakura dan Satsuki. Sedangkan Naruko hanya terdiam dan terus memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya" Gumam Naruko tak mampu didengar oleh semua orang yang ada disana.

.

Kembali kepertarungan.

Zabuzapun kembali berdiri. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Ia menatap Naruto dengan garang, ia tak menyangka ia dapat terlempar jauh hanya dengan tendangan yang dilesakan Naruto.

"Tendanganmu kuat juga" Seru Zabuza pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, itu belum seberapa kok" Balas Naruto yang mendengar pujian yang Zabuza berikan.

Zabuza hanya menyunggingkan senyuman mendengar balasan dari Naruto, Ia menyiapkan kembali Jutsunya.

***Suiton : Suiryodan no Jutsu** Kembali, naga air tercipta. Namun, kini naga air tersebut lebih besar dibandingkan yang pertama. Naga tersebut hanya berdiam diri ditempat Zabuza. Seakan naga tersebut tengah menjaga Zabuza yang berdiri dibawahnya.

Naruto melesat maju dengan tangan kanan mengarah kebelakang. Ia terus berlari melesat kearah Zabuza. Ia menyiapkan salah-satu Jutsunya. Tiba-tiba dari tangan kanannya keluar pendar cahaya berwarna merah kecoklatan, cahaya tersebut memadat kini menjadi bola kecil. Dari bola kecil, semakin membesar dan membesar sehingga kini jadi sebesar bola takraw.

.

Dipihak Kakashi

Kakashi yang melihat bola energy yang tercipta ditangan tangan Naruto, wajahnya menampilkan raut yang tampak terkejut.

"A-apa ?.. " Kaget Kakashi ".. i-itu seperti Rasengan Minato-sensei, tapi ini berbeda dengan apa yang Minato-sensei perlihatkan padaku !"

'Siapa sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto itu ?' Itulah hal yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Kakashi. Ia merasa penasaran dengan sosok Naruto. Pasalnya, pertama mengingat wajahnya yang hampir mirip dengan Minato, kedua rambut pirang namun ia berasal dari Klan Uzumaki, dan yang terakhir ini yang tengah ia saksikan sendiri.

.

Naruto sudah dekat dengan Zabuza. naga air yang melihat Naruto mendekati areanya. naga itupun langsung melesat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat naga tersebut melesat kearahnya iapun mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya yang menggenggam energy merah kecoklatan tersebut.

***Yoton : Resengan** Naga air dan tangan kanan Naruto bertabrakan.

Naruto semakin mendorong tangan kanannya, sehingga kini naga ciptaan Zabuza hancur melebur. Zabuza yang melihat serangan terkuatnya dapat dihancurkan oleh bola yang digenggam Naruto hanya mampu melebarkan kedua matanya.

Naruto masih tetap melesat kearah tempat Zabuza yang terlihat masih terkejut. Ia menonaktifkan Jutsunya Naruto dan sebagai gantinya, ia mengalirkan Chakranya ketangan kanannya. Setelah Naruto berada dihadapan Zabuza, iapun memukulkan tangan kananya yang diselimuti Chakra menuju wajah Zabuza.

***Goken**

'**Bugh**' Zabuza yang menerima pukulan yang dilesakan Naruto langsung terlempar jauh kebelakang hingga iapun menabrak pohon dan tak mampu untuk segera berdiri.

'**Jleb.. jleb.. jleb**' Naruto melempar beberapa kunai, dan kunai tersebut menacap tepat pada kedua tangan dan kaki Zabuza. Hal tersebut dilakukan agar Zabuza tidak bisa bergerak dan mencoba menlarikan diri.

Saat Kakashi akan menghampiri Zabuza untuk mengecek keadaan Zabuza, tiba-tiba...

'**Jleb.. jleb**' Beberapa jarum melesat dan menancap tepat pada leher Zabuza. Kakashi nampak sangat terkejut akan hal itu, dan melirik keatas pohon di sebelah kanannya.

Diatas pohon itu tampak seorang yang memakai topeng dengan lambang Kirigakure tepat di dahinya. Dan topeng tersebut seperti yang biasa di pakai oleh seorang hunter-Nin Kirigakure.

De-javu, lagi-lagi kejadian yang sama. Ketika Naruto melakukan misi ke Nami no Kuni. Naruto melihat Hunter-NIN tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit datar dan sulit ditebak. Naruto seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Ia telah mengetahui wajah siapa yang didalam topeng tersebut. Ia sangat yakin bahwa orangnya pasti sama.

"Aku adalah Hunter-Nin dari Kirigakure, terimakasih karena telah membantuku membereskan Momochi Zabuza !" Seru sosok Hunter-Nin misterius itu.

Hunter-Nin tersebut langsung turun, dan ia segera melangkah mendekati dimana tubuh Zabuza tergeletak dan bersiap membawa tubuh Zabuza. Tetapi, sebelum ia berhasil menyentuh Zabuza. Terlebih dulu rasa dingin menerpa lehernya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ?" Tanya Naruto yang kini setia mengalungkan kunai yang ia genggam pada leher Hunter-Nin tersebut.

Hunter-Nin maupun Kakashi nampak dibuat terkejut, mereka tak menyangka bahwa kini Naruto telah berada tepat dibelakang sosok Hunter-Nin.

'Cepat sekali' Itulah yang tengah mereka pikirkan.

"Sekali lagi, siapa kau sebenarnya ?" Sosok Hunter-Nin tersebut dibuat gemetar. Fakta bahwa kunai yang digenggam Naruto kini telah sedikit menggores lehernya.

"Su-sudah kubilang, a-aku Hunter-Nin Kirigakure" Dengan nada sedikit terbata, Hunter-Nin tersebut menjawab pertanyan dari Naruto.

"Oh.." Hanya tanggapan tersebut yang dilontarkan atas jawaban dari Hunter-Nin tersebut.

"Sekarang bisa anda lepaskan saya ?" Naruto menghiraukan permintaan dari Hunter-Nin tersebut, dan masih terus kukuh pada posisinya.

"Tu-tuan, kenapa anda tidak melepaskan saya ?" Naruto masih tetap bungkam mendengar pernyatan tersebut.

Kakashi yang melihat hal tersebut langsung segera menghampiri Naruto, untuk memintanya segera melepaskan Hunter-Nin tersebut.

"Naruto-san, kenapa kau belum mau melepaskannya ?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kalau benar kau seorang Hunter-Nin, bolehkah aku memenggal kepala Zabuza terlebih dahulu ?" Seketika tubuh Hunter-Nin tersebut langsung menegang. Setelah ia mendengar penuturan dari Naruto.

"Ti-tidak perlu, biar nanti aku saja yang melakukannya" Ujar Hunter-Nin tersebut. Menolak rencana yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan melihat kau memenggal kepalanya **Disini** !" Balas Naruto dengan nada penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. Narutopun langsung melepaskan kukungannya terhadap Hunter-Nin tersebut.

Setelah Hunter-Nin tersebut terlepas dari jeratan Naruto, iapun mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera menatap Naruto serta Kakashi.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti rekannya Zabuza. Apa ada alasan kalian melakukan ini ?" Pernyatan Naruto sukses mengagetkan dua orang yang ada disana.

.

Bersama Yamato dan yang lainnya

"Yamato-san, mereka sedang apa ? terus siapa sosok yang memakai topeng tersebut ?" Naruko bertanya pada Yamato. Ia melihat disana Shinobi yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto seperti tengah memeluk sosok yang memakai topeng dari arah belakangnya.

"Sebaiknya kita menghampiri mereka, lagian pertarungan telah berakhir" Ujar Yamato dengan segera berlari menghampiri Naruto serta Kakashi. Ketiga gadis tersebut mengikuti Yamato menghampiri mereka yang berada disana.

.

"A-apa maksud anda Shinobi-san ?" Tanya HunterNin tersebut. Dengan tubuh yang masih menegang karna ia merasa Naruto telah mengetahui bahwa ia bukanlah seorang Hunter-Nin, melainkan rekan dari Zabuza Momochi.

"Hanya firasatku yang mengatakan. Dan asal kau tahu saja, bahwa firasatku tak pernah salah" Ujar Naruto berbohong, padahal ia sebenarnya benar-benar telah mengetahui hal ini. Karna, ia telah mengalami kejadian ini didimensinya dulu. Ibaratnya ia tak mau kecolongan dua kali dan ditipu oleh sosok yang memakai topeng tersebut.

Hunter-Nin tersebut hanya mampu terdiam, dan hanya mampu mendengar penuturan Naruto dan tak bisa menyangkal apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Jadi, apakah aku benar ?" Hunter-Nin tersebut masih terdiam, tak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Naruto-san, atas dasar apa kau berbicara seperti itu ?" Tanya Kakashi seraya memicingkan matanya terhadap Naruto.

"Pertama.. Seorang Hunter-Nin itu bekerja berkelompok, dan bukannya hanya Soloan seperti kau. Kedua.. Hunter-Nin akan membunuh buruannya langsung ditempat, dan hanya memenggal kepalanya untuk ditukar dengan uang ditempat pertukaran. Kurasa analisisku tidak salah sama sekali" Ujar Naruto. Seketika Kakashi langsung terkejut dengan keakuratan analisis yang Naruto berikan. Ia sama sekali tak memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia mengetahui sistem yang dianut seorang Hunter-Nin seperti yang Naruto sampaikan, namun ternyata ia melupakannya.

"Naruto-san, Kakashi senpai" Panggilan suara dari arah belakang mereka. Mereka berdua hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya, melihat Yamato dan yang lainnya tengah berlari menghampiri mereka.

Yamatopun menyuruh ketiga gadis genin dan Tazuna menunggu disini dan ia segera melangkah mendekati Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Ada apa ini ?" Tanya Yamato setelah dekat dengan keduanya.

"Hanya melakukan Introgasi sedikit" Jawab Kakashi seraya menyunggingkan senyum dari balik maskernya.

"Oh" Hanya itu respon yang diberikan Yamato atas jawaban yang Kakashi berikan.

"Apa ada pembelaan Hunter-Nin-san ?" Tanya Naruto dengan penekanan disetiap kalimatnya. Hunter-Nin tersebut bergetar hebat tak mampu mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak mungkin bisa lolos begitu saja dari ketiga Shinobi yang ada dihadapannya, ia juga mengetahui ketiga Shinobi tersebut memiliki kemampuan diatasnya. Maka, rencana melarikan diri ia hilangkan. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Zabuza seorang diri disini.

"Hah" Kakashi menghela nafasnya, karna Hunter-Nin tersebut masih terus bungkam dan tak kunjung mengeluarkan satu kalimatpun. "Apa kita akan mengeliminasi mereka Naruto-san ?" Tanya Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Jika memang itu harus... segera kita eliminasi, supaya kami bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke Kirigakure. Bukan begitu Yamato-san ?" Yamato hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

Hunter-Nin tersebut langsung terkesiap ketika Naruto mengatakan Kirigakure. Ia ingin bertanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan di Kiri ?. Namun, mengingat posisi yang tengah ia alami. Jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu... misi apa yang akan kalian lakukan diKiri ?" Tanya Kakashi. Seketika Hunter-Nin tersebut merasa sangat beruntung. Karna pertanyaan yang tidak sempat ia pertanyakan diwakili oleh Kakashi.

"Tidak baik membicarakan misi didepan orang asing" Sahut Naruto. Kakashi mengerti apa maksud dari pernyataan yang Naruto berikan, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Hunter-Nin tersebut tiba-tiba membuka topeng yang menutup kepalanya, kini terlihatlah wajah yang tadi senantiasa bersembunyi dibalik topeng. Wajah cantik, dengan kulit putih bersih, dan kedua bola mata yang berwarna coklat kehitaman.

Naruto, Kakashi, dan juga Yamato terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hunter-Nin tersebut. Apa maksudnya ia membuka topengnya ? itulah apa yang ada dipikiran Kakashi dan Yamato.

'Ternyata dugaanku benar" Batin Naruto. Seketika senyum kecil muncul diwajah tampannya.

"Ma-ma'afkan kami Shinobi-san !" Ujar Hunter-Nin tersebut. Kakashi dan Yamato bingung apa maksud Hunter-Nin tersebut meminta ma'af pada mereka.

"Maksudmu meminta ma'af ? bisakah kau berkata jujur pada kami ?" Kakashi bertanya pada Hunter-Nin tersebut.

Hunter-Nin tersebut memperkenalkan diri dan langsung menceritakan apa yang telah mereka alami. Mereka hanya melakukan misi yang diberikan Gatou seorang yang sangat licik dan orang yang menentang dengan pembuatan jembatan ini. Mereka melakukan misi mencegah pembuatan jembatan, mereka terpaksa melakukan misi tersebut dikarenakan Gatou sudah menjanjikan bayaran yang sangat besar. Dan bayaran tersebut akan mereka gunakan untuk membiayayai pasukan Rebelion yang menentang kebijakan Yondaime.

Yamato tercengang dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Hunter-Nin tersebut. Ini sangat berhubungan dengan misi ia dan Naruto ke Kirigakure.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan ?" Tanya Yamato pada Hunter-Nin tersebut, ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Jadi maksudmu kau dan Zabuza hanya diperintahkan oleh ketua pasukan Rebelion untuk mencari dana dan pilihannya jatuh pada Gatou ?" Hunter-Nin tersebut kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Menarik, asal kau tahu saja. Kami dikirim Konohagakure untuk membantu pasukan Rebelion" Seketika Hunter-Nin tersebut terkejut, ia tak menyangka bahwa dua orang yang kini dihadapannya adalah utusan yang dikirim Konoha untuk membantu pasukan Rebelion.

Setelah mengetahui perihal tersebut mereka (Zabuza dan Haku) diajak untuk beristirahat dan menyembuhkan Zabuza. Hakupun mengucapkan terimakasih pada Naruto dan yang lainnya karna telah mema'afkan kesalahan mereka. Merekapun langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan Kakashi menggendong tubuh Zabuza. Mereka berjalan menghampiri Tazuna dan yang lainnya.

.

Setelah mereka sampai ditempat Ketiga genin dan Tazuna.

"Kakashi-sensei, kenapa anda malah membantu musuh kita ?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat Kakashi tengah menggendong Zabuza.

"Nanti aku akan menceritakan... Tazuna-san, bisakah kami beristirahat ditempatmu ?" Tazunapun mengangguk dan meminta mereka untuk mengikutinya.

Semua yang ada disana segera melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Tazuna yang berada didepannya. Namun, tidak dengan seorang gadis berambut kuning. Ia malah berdiam diri ditempat dan langsung menghamburkan diri memeluk sosok Naruto seraya menangis tersedu-sedu.

Naruto sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba gadis tersebut malah memeluknya. Tak berselang lama, Narutopun membalas pelukannya dan mengusap-ngusap punggung gadis tersebut.

"Tou-chan" Masih menangis sesenggukan Naruko bergumam dan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Tou-channya.

Semua yang tadi melangkah mengikuti Tazuna langsung berhenti dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Naruko dengan wajah yang terpaut akan kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Chafter 3 Complete**

.

**A/N :** Hohoho, alasan Naru bertindak mengancam Haku hanya ingin ia membuka jati dirinya. Ia sebenarnya telah mengetahui siapa dibalik topeng tersebut serta tujuan yang sebenarnya. Ia juga mengetahui alasan Zabuza dan Haku melakukan hal tersebut. Dengan fakta bahwa sewaktu Naru menonaktifkan Yoto Rasengan dan menggantikannya dengan Goken, ia hanya tak mau jika Zabuza langsung terbunuh oleh Rasengan miliknya.

Pokoknya Naru akan banyak melakukan Acting dan pura-pura sama sekali tak mengetahui kejadian yang akan terjadi. Itu juga demi menutupi kecurigaan dan menutupi identitas sebenarnya Naru. (Seorang yang berpindah dimensi)

Ok banyak yang minta ditambah Haremnya. Esya akan pikirkan tenang saja ! khukhukhu

.

**Goken (Tinju kuat)**

Gaya bertarung yang melibatkan menghancurkan lawan dan umumnya hanya digunakan oleh shinobi yang sangat kuat secara fisik dan kecepatan yang mendominasi. (Teknik ini sangat dikuasai oleh Rock Lee dan Maito Guy.) Dalam kasus ini Naruto menggunakan Chakra yang dialirkan ketangan yang hendak ia pukulkan.

**Mokuton : Mukujuhehi (Pelindung kayu)**

Menciptakan pelindung kayu (1/2 linkaran) yang mengelilingi seluruh wilayah yang akan dilindungi kayu tersebut.

**Fuuton : Toranaido no Jutsu (Badai Tornado)**

Jutsu element angin yang berupa badai angin yang berputar-putar.

**Yoton : Resengan**

Resengan yang menggunakan element lava (Yoton).

**Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu (Bola api)**

Menyemburkan bola api lewat mulut.

.

**Balasan Review :**

**Mao-chan**

I-ini keren, ttebayo. Naruto jadi jinchuriki sanbi? Hm, jadi nanti naruto punya 1/4 cakra juubi sama sanbi, apa itu bisa digabungin dan menghasilkan um kekuatan dahsyat? Ah, pusing...  
Next chapternya ditunggu :') . Ganbatte ya, author!

**Jawabannya tidak sama sekali, Chakra Juubi dan Sanbi tak bisa digabung. Saya akan menerangkan Chakra 1/4 Juubi: Disini Chakra tersebut hanya sebagai Chakra cadangan untuk Naru, Chakra 1/4 Juubi = 5x Chakra natural yang Naru miliki. Jadi, jika Naru kehabisan Chakra Naturalnya maka Chakra Juubi akan secara otomatis mengisi Chakra Naru. Namun tak menutup kemungkinan jika Fisik Naru terlalu lemah, maka ia bisa kelelahan walaupun Chakra cadangannya masih banyak. Dan Fungsinya Chakra Sanbi: Chakra tersebut akan memulihkan kelelahan Fisik yang Naru alami. **

**#Jadi intinya Chakra Juubi dan Sanbi akan saling melengkapi.**

**maulana59**

wah wah satu lgi fict keren yg meluncur ni...zzzz ane gk menyangka ni esya pecinta tante...wkwkwkwk... gaya penulisan udah ok...cma msh ad sdkt typo yg berkeliaran disana sini...okeh mgkin cma it dri ane ...ane harap jngn brhnti ditngah jalan dh ni fict..soal ny fict yg serupa ini udh pda discontiniu...dtggu chap dpan gan... adios

**Terimakasih, anda terlalu berlebihan dalam hal memuji ! Ma'af masalah typo esya mungkin kurang teliti memeriksa FIC ini sebelum Update. Dan saya akan usahain gak bakal discon, itu juga tergantung para Reader yang apa masih banyak peminat atau nggak.**

**Koga-san**

wah ini sasukenya apa juga jadi cewek seperti punya Ray Barracuda Esya-san?  
dan semangat ya...hehehehe

**Sasuke disini jadi Satsuki #Plak.. ditampar sasuke.**

**aldo namikaze**

Bgus cerita nya senpai, ,aq harap anda bisa updet kilat tw simnggu sx nya senpai, ,tpi chap2 kok di kurangi work nya snpai, ,di bndingkn chap 1,chap 2 ni trasa lbih pndek, ,itu sja komen dri sya senpai,moga bisa updet cept chap 3 nya senpai ganbate ne senpai

**Ini sudah esya panjangin . khukhu**

**dragfilia hasanah**

Lanjut  
di sini alur'y udh terjadi pembantaian uchiha?

**Sudah, selebihnya akan esya jelaskan setelah misi pengabdian.**

**riki ryugaski 94**

Jadikan Jinchuriki Yonbi saja keren bijuu mode yonbi berkulit Lava dan element lava ..  
Anko jg masuk harem naru ?  
Keren dan lanjut ..

**Emm.. agak susah nyari scene yang pas buat jadiin Naru Jinchu Yonbi. Ma'af esya gak bisa !**

**SAC Causetoday**

jhahahaha...  
keren. protesan review tentang mudah'a masuk konoha hilang sudah gara" chap ini ... bagus lanjutkan...  
satu lagi .itu seharus'a pas kushina lg sembunyi. naruto sadar...  
orang yg bisa mengalahkan beberapa kage dan pemimpin(secara tidak langsung) pds4 masa gk tau..

**Hohoho.. Ini berkat diingatkan para Reader juga, padahal Chaf dua itu saya hanya kebetulan dapat Insfirasi tentang pertemuan Council. Namun, itu berdampak besar juga yah ! khukhu ...**

**Satu lagi, Naru bukannya gak bisa menyadari akan keberadaan Kushina, Tapikan Naru perhatiannya lagi terfokus pada Yamato dan Sandaime.**

**Balasan Reveiw sekian, Selebihnya Esya balas lewat PM ya ya ya ! khukhu**

**Oh yang mau sekedar bertanya tentang FIC ini langsung saja PM Esya !**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '******New Dimensions:** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo' Esya balik lagi membawa Chafter empat, ma'afkan Esya atas keterlambatan Update Chafter empat ini ! Bukannya Esya sengaja untuk memperlambat Update Chafter ini, tapi Esya hanya ingin membawakan Chafter yang Special untuk para Reader semuanya. Pada Chafter kali ini Esya bawakan Arc Kirigakure dalam satu Chafter, itulah faktor yang membuat Esya sangat terlambat untuk Update Chafter empat ini.

Semoga Chafter kali ini berkenan untuk para Reder semuanya !, Terimakasih kalian masih setia menunggu keluarnya Chafter ini.

Sudah jangan terlalu banyak bicara lagi, langsung saja !.

Selamat membaca Chafter empat : **Misi pengabdian – Arc Kirigakure**.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**  
***- Masashi Kishimoto -***

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Harem  
Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension  
The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmati perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"  
'Bijuu/Monster'  
*Jutsu  
**(Keterangan)

* * *

**Sebelumnya :**

Setelah mereka sampai ditempat Ketiga genin dan Tazuna.

"Kakashi-sensei, kenapa anda malah membantu musuh kita ?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat Kakashi tengah menggendong Zabuza.

"Nanti aku akan menceritakan... Tazuna-san, bisakah kami beristirahat ditempatmu ?" Tazunapun mengangguk dan meminta mereka untuk mengikutinya.

Semua yang ada disana segera melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Tazuna yang berada didepannya. Namun, tidak dengan seorang gadis berambut kuning. Ia malah berdiam diri ditempat dan langsung menghamburkan diri memeluk sosok Naruto seraya menangis tersedu-sedu.

Naruto sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba gadis tersebut malah memeluknya. Tak berselang lama, Narutopun membalas pelukannya dan mengusap-ngusap punggung gadis tersebut.

"Tou-chan" Masih menangis sesenggukan Naruko bergumam dan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Tou-channya.

Semua yang tadi melangkah mengikuti Tazuna langsung berhenti dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Naruko dengan wajah yang terpaut akan kebingungan.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4  
**Inilah saatnya!**  
**

.

Telah kita ketahui, dimana perjalanan mereka (Naruto dan Yamato) untuk mencapai lokasi misi yang telah ditetapkan di Kirigakure. Ditengah jalan mereka dikejutkan dengan suara ledakan, akibatnya mereka akhirnya bermaksud untuk menelusuri asal suara ledakan tersebut.

Dan yah.. disinilah mereka, pertama mereka melihat Kakashi dengan para murid Geninnya (Naruko, Satsuki, dan Sakura) tengah melakukan misi untuk mengawal seorang pembuat jembatan di Nami no Kuni. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan menunda perjalanan, dan mereka membantu Kakashi dalam misi tersebut. Setelah melumpuhkan Shinobi Zabuza Momochi dan seorang yang mengaku dirinya Hunter-Nin Kirigakure, yang telah mengganggu Kakashi dalam pengawalan pembuat jembatan.

Mereka semua, Shinobi Konoha dan dua sosok Shinobi Kirigakure yang diketahui mereka termasuk dari Pasukan Rebelion yang menentang kebijakan Yondaime Mizukage. Dengan tujuan yang sama, merekapun membawa Zabuza yang terluka akibat pertempuran untuk menyembuhkannya dikediaman Tazuna. Namun, dalam situasi yang tak pernah diprediksi sebelumnya, mereka yang berniat segera singgah dikediaman Tazuna dikejutkan dengan kejadian yang dimana seorang Naruko Uzumaki memeluk Naruto dan dalam gumaman nada lirih ia terus memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Tou-chan.

.

Dalam suasana hening, mereka semua masih terus dilanda rasa kebingungan. Terutama seorang pria yang memiliki perawakan tegap, dan wajah tampan dengan surai pirangnya yang panjang sebahu sehingga terlihat jambang yang seperti membingkai wajahnya aka Naruto Uzumaki. Ia terkejut, kaget, dan merasa bingung dengan situasi yang tengah ia alami sendiri.

"Tou-chan ?!" Suara bercampur isak tangis tersebut masih berdengung disetiap keheningan, dimana suara tersebut berasal dari seorang gadis cilik yang berumur sekitar 12 - 13 tahun. Dimana ia tengah memeluk Naruto Uzumaki.

Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri. Naruto mengetahui perihal apa yang menyebabkan semua itu terjadi, ia mengerti kenapa Naruko memanggilnya Tou-chan. Ia tahu bahwa wajah yang ia miliki adalah wajah seorang Minato Namikaze. Jelas saja ia memiliki wajah tersebut, karna fakta bahwa ialah seorang anak yang terlahir dari rahim istrinya Minato, yaitu Kushina Uzumaki didimensinya dahulu. Namun, tidak didimensi ini.

Ia sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Naruko saat ini, ia mengalaminya sendiri ketika ia didimensinya dahulu. Dimana seorang anak yang tidak pernah melihat orangtuanya, dan mungkin hanya dapat melihat fisik dan wajahnya dalam sebuah Foto. Ia sangat mengerti, maka tanpa harus berpikir kembali, iapun membalas pelukannya yang tampak begitu erat.

Selang beberapa menit, ketika dirasa gadis tersebut telah sedikit tenang.

"Emm... ma'af.. apa kau sudah merasa tenang adik kecil ?" Naruto berujar dengan suara terkesan lembut, seraya senyuman yang tak kunjung luntur menhiasi wajah tampannya. Gadis tersebut terkejut dengan suara yang memanggilnya adik kecil, ia mengetahui fakta bahwa orang yang kini tengah ia peluk bukanlah seseorang yang sedari tadi ia harapkan. Ia mengetahui hal tersebut, karna tidak mungkin seorang ayah yang menyebut anaknya sendiri adik kecil. Tanpa banyak waktu, iapun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengucapkan kata ma'af atas perbuatannya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang dipeluk oleh seorang gadis manis sepertimu" Naruko yang disebut manis, ia hanya mampu menampakan wajah memerah. Tapi bukan karna ia menyukai seorang Naruto, ia sangat malu telah melakukan hal tersebut. Dimana ia memeluk seseorang dengan cara tiba-tiba, seorang yang begitu asing baginya karna ia tak mengenal sedikitpun kecuali nama sosok didepannya.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian tersebut mencoba mengintrufsi untuk segera mendatangi kediaman Tazuna.

"Naruto-san, lebih baik kita segera untuk mengikuti Tazuna kekediamannya ! Kita juga harus segera menyembuhkan Zabuza, bukan apa-apa sih.. aku hanya sedikit pegal jika harus terus menggendongnya seperti ini ! haha" Narutopun hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kakashi.

Mereka semua melanjutkan perjalananya menuju kediaman Tazuna. Namun, satu diantara mereka masih tetap diam dengan kepala yang menunduk. Naruto yang melihatpun segera menghampirinya.

"Ehem" Naruto berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, seketika iapun mendongkak kepalanya untuk merespon deheman dari Naruto "Ayo !" Naruto berujar seraya mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyuman yang masih ia berikan untuknya. Segera iapun menerima uluran tangan Naruto dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyuman.

Segera mereka berduapun menyusul Kakashi dan yang lainnya menuju kediaman Tazuna.

.

Selang 15 menit kemudian mereka telah sampai didepan kediaman Tazuna.

"Ok kita telah sampai ! inilah istanaku, dimana disinilah aku dan keluargaku tinggal." Tazuna berujar seraya menunjuk sebuah rumah dihadapan mereka.

Tazunapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu pintu. "Tsunami... hoy Tsunami... cepat buka pintunya !" Teriak Tazuna sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu tersebut. Selang beberapa detik terdengar lantai kayu rumah Tazuna terdengar berbunyi, suara yang seperti seorang tengah berlari dari dalam rumahnya.

"Tou-san, kau sudah pulang ? Dan emm.. siapa mereka ?" Setelah pintu terbuka, dan seorang perempuan berusia sekitar 27 tahun bertanya pada Tazuna. Wanita tersebut memiliki paras yang manis dengan memakai kimono berwarna abu-abu dan sedikit warna hijau, Rambut panjang gelap miliknya disanggul sehingga memperlihatkan kecantikan dari parasnya. Tingginya mencapai 167 cm dengan lekukan tubuh yang lumayan menarik.

"Ha'i Tsunami-chan.. mereka yang telah membantuku kemari" Jawab Tazuna dengan menunjukan arah telunjuknya kearah yang ia sebutkan.

"A-ah.. ma'af, Namaku Tsunami anak dari Tazuna" Wanita bernama Tsunami itu membungkukan badannya, seraya ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada seluruh Shinobi yang berada dibelakang Tazuna.

"Sudahlah Tsunami-chan, cepatlah siapkan makanan dan kamar untuk yang terluka !" Tsunamipun mengangguk, dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk segera memasuki rumah.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri Shinobi-san !" Ujar Tazuna, dan merekapun kembali mengangguk seraya mengikuti Tazuna untuk memasuki rumah.

Rumah milik Tazuna lumayan luas, dengan ruang tamu serta ruang keluarga dan juga terdapat ruang istrahat. Disamping ruang istrahat terdapat ruang makan dengan meja makan lumayan panjang, disebelah ruang makan terdapat suatu ruangan yang diyakini dapur, karna kesanalah Tsunami berlari.

"Disana ada kamar, kalian bisa merawat Zabuza disana ! Dan.. kalian bisa memilih kamar masing-masing" Kakashipun melangkah menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk Tazuna untuk segera mengenyahkan Zabuza dari punggungnya.

Setelah Kakashi keluar dari ruangan tersebut iapun langsung mendudukan dirinya ditempat dimana Naruto dan Yamato duduk.

"Kakashi-san, bagaimana keadaan Zabuza ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah.. haha aku tak mengetahuinya secara pasti karna aku bukanlah Iryou-Nin Naruto-san !" Naruto dan Yamato Sweatdrop ketika mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Kakashi.

Haku yang mendengarkan perkataan Kakashi, iapun bangun dari duduknya dan berniat untuk melihat keadaan Zabuza. Berhubung ia mengetahui sedikit hal-hal tentang Medis.

"Sebaiknya kita segera Istirahat, lagian hari sudah menjelang malam" Merekapun menuju tempatnya masing-masing, tetapi tidak dengan ketiga gadis yang masih tetap tenggelam dalam perbincangan mereka. Ah ternyata hanya dua, karna yang satunya hanya melamun saja.

.

Bersama Naruko, Satsuki, dan Sakura.

"Suki-chan.. apa pendapatmu tentang orang yang bersama Yamato-san ?" Sakura bertanya pada Satsuki mengenai Naruto.

"Emm... menurutku ia tampan" Jawab Satsuki dengan nada yang terkesan datar.

"Wahhh... sependapat denganku suki-chan, ia memang tampan. Bagaimana yah jika Kaa-chanku menikah dengannya" Ujar Sakura, seraya kedua mata yang berbinar-binar membayangkan hal tersebut.

"Jangan lupakan, ia juga kelihatan sangat kuat Saku-chan !" Sakura yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya manggut-manggut seraya mata yang kian berbinar mendengarnya.

Sedangkan dengan Naruko (?) ia hanya kian terlarut dengan lamunanya.

.

Ke esokan Hari.

Hari yang amat begitu cerah, awal yang bagus untuk segera melakukan aktifitas. Namun, tidak dengan seorang gadis yang masih tetap bergelut dengan mimpinya. Ia begitu tenang, seakan ia tak memperdulikan dimana ia tengah berada. Toh pemilik rumah sudah mengatakan bahwa anggap saja rumah sendiri. Mungkin itulah yang ada dibenaknya.

berguling kesana-kemari dengan sebagian tempat tidur yang seluruhnya telah mengusut akibat pergulatan malamnya (Bukan adegan Jeruk Loh !). Kedua gadis yang telah bangun sedari tadi hanya mampu meninggalkan gadis tersebut dan keluar kamar.

.

Sedangkan diruang istirahat telah ada empat orang yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Haku-chan, bagaimana keadaan Zabuza ?" Naruto yang mencoba menanyakan keadaan Zabuza pada Haku yang dari kemarin tengah merawatnya, jika Zabuza telah pulih maka ia dan Yamato bisa langsung melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Zabuza dan Haku sebagai penunjuk jalan ketempat pasukan Rebelion.

"Tou-san hanya kelelahan, mungkin besok beliau akan pulih Naruto-san." Naruto mengangguk mengerti atas apa yang Haku tuturkan.

"Terus masalah Gatou, apa yang akan kita lakukan terhadapnya ?" Kakashi mencoba membuka percakapan, ia menyadari bahwa hal inilah yang paling penting dimana akar dari masalah yang terjadi di Nami no Kuni.

"Emm.. Gatou yah !" Ujar Naruto, tangan mengusap-ngusap dagu pertanda ia tengah berpikir akan masalah tersebut. "Apa yang kau ketahui Haku-chan ?" Haku yang ditanya seperti itu hanya mampu tersentak.

"A-ah.. Gatou ?" Haku mencoba mengulangi perkataan yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan, semua yang ada disana mengangguk setelah Haku berbicara seperti itu.

"Yang saya ketahui mengenai Gatou, ia hanyalah seorang tua bocah yang mencoba menguasai sistem perdagangan didaerah ini. Ia sangat tidak menyetujui tentang pembangunan jembatan di Nami no Kuni, karna itu akan menghambatnya dalam masalah penyelundupan barang-barangnya. Yah bisa dibilang ia adalah pengusaha yang licik." Haku membeberkan segala hal yang ia tahu tentang Gatou pada Shinobi Konoha.

"Selain kau dan Zabuza apakah ada lagi seorang Shinobi yang dibayar Gatou ?" Tanya Kakashi, Haku yang mendengar perihal pertanyaan tersebut hanya mengangguk. Perhatian semuanya kembali ke Haku.

"Yah anda benar Kakashi-san, ada beberapa Shinobi lagi yang menjadi antek-antek Gatou. Namun, itu tak akan menjadi masalah untuk kita karna diketahui level yang para Shinobi tersebut antara High Genin dan Chunin, selebihnya adalah para bandit yang berjumlah ribuan." Ujar Haku menjelaskan situasi musuh.

"Dan sesuai prediksiku Gatou akan mendatangi tempat ini dengan kekuatan penuhnya, karna setelah diketahui bahwa ia merasa Zabuza dan Haku telah menghianatinya." Ujar Naruto, dan semuanyapun mengangguk menyetujui apa yang disampaikan Naruto.

"Apakah kalian akan segera mungkin melanjutkan perjalanan kalian Naruto-san ?" Tanya Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Yah, kami akan segera berangkat setelah Zabuza pulih Kakashi-san" Kakashi mengangguk mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kakashi-san, selebihnya apakah kau bisa mengatasi Gatou ?" Kakashi mengangguk, setelah ia mendengar informasi yang dimiliki musuh dari Haku, ia mampu jika harus berhadapan dengan beberapa Shinobi yang disewa Gatou.

"Senpai lebih baik jika kita meminta Backing Team dari Konoha, yang telah kita ketahui Gatou memiliki ribuan bandit dan meskipun senpai kuat, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan akan terjadinya fase kelelahan jika harus melawan ribuan orang." Yamato berbicara mengenai masalah bahwa Kakashi akan melawan mereka semua.

"Yamato-san benar Kakashi-san,.. berhubung Misi ini brubah dan tergolong dalam A-Rank, sebaiknya kita meminta bantuan" Kakashi mengangguk menyetujui saran untuk meminta bantuan untuk melawan Gatou.

Kakashipun segera memanggil hewan Kuchiyosenya yang berupa Anjing yang memiliki ikat kepala Konoha didahinya.

"Pakun, segera laporkan situasi yang tengah kita alami, dan segeralah meminta dikirimkan beberapa bantuan !" Anjing yang dipanggil dengan nama Pakun tersebut mengangguk, dan segera iapun berlari keluar kediaman Tazuna untuk menuju Konoha.

"Masalah Gatou selesai, terus apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini Naruto-san ?" Tanya Yamato.

"Hah.. mungkin aku akan tidur Yamato-san" Dengan santainya Naruto menjawab membuat semua yang ada disana Sweatdrop mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Minna-san, aku kedapur dahulu untuk membantu Tsunami memasak" Ujar Haku dan dijawab anggukan semuanya.

Selang beberapa menit

"Ohayou semuanya ?!" Sapa seseorang dari arah belakang Naruto dan yang lainnya. Mereka semua menengok dan terlihatlah dua gadis aka Satsuki dan Sakura yang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura, dimana Naruko ?" Tanya Kakashi setelah mereka berdua duduk didekatnya.

"Ruko-chan masih tidur Kakashi-sensei" Jawab Sakura, dilihat Kakashi menghela nafasnya setelah mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia seperti telah terbiasa dengan jawaban seperti ini setiap paginya.

"Cepat bangunkan, hari ini kalian akan latihan dengan..." Kakashi menghentikan sejenak perkataannya, membuat kedua muridnya bingung.

"Dengan ?" Tanya Satsuki dan juga Sakura.

"Naruto-san" Lanjutnya, dan itu sukses membuat Naruto yang tengah tiduran langsung bangkit duduk dan langsung mendelik melihat Kakashi.

"A-apa itu benar Kakashi-sensei ?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata yang menunjukan binar kebahagiaan. Satsuki juga mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan Sakura, meskipun wajah datar namun itu tak menutupi keantusiasan dari binar matanya. Siapa yang tak mau dilatih oleh Shinobi yang kemarin hari telah berhasil melumpuhkan seorang Zabuza Momochi ? itulah yang tengah dipikirkan kedua gadis tersebut.

"Ma.. ma.. Kakashi-san, akukan sudah bilang aku akan tidur" Ujar Naruto.

"Ara.. ara sekali-kali tak apa kau melatih muridku Naruto-san !" Balas Kakashi menimpali perkataan Naruto.

'Pasti agar senpai tetap terfokus membaca Novel Icha-icha' Batin Yamato.

"Hah" Naruto menghela nafas, ia menyerah untuk menyanggah agar tidak memberi pelatihan kepada 3 murid Genin Kakashi. Tidak buruk juga aku melatih diriku didimensi ini ! pikir Naruto. "Baiklah, persiapkan diri kalian !" Seketika kedua gadis tersebut nambah berbinar.

"Yeay.."

.

Angin berhembus secara tiba-tiba, alhasil angin tersebut meniup-niup rambut ketiga genin yang sedang berdiri dihadapan seorang lelaki dewasa bersurai pirang. Rambut panjang Naruto pun menari-nari tertiup angin, dan Sakura, Naruko, dan Satsuki yang melihatnyapun pandangan mata mereka semakin berbinar-binar melihat ketampanan Naruto.

Kenapa mereka berempat berada disana ? jawabannya adalah seperti yang tadi telah dibicarakan, Naruto akan melatih ketiga Genin tersebut.

"Baiklah, untuk memulainya sebaiknya kalian untuk pertama kali harus mengetahui jenis element Chakra kalian" Ucap Naruto disertai senyuman tipis. Mereka bertiga nampak terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang Naruto bicarakan.

"A-ano Naru-sensei, bagaimana kita tahu jenis element yang kita miliki ?" Tanya Satsuki pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut kembali mengulum senyumnya. Masih tetap biasa, Uchiha memang cerdas ! Pikir Naruto. Seketika Narutopun merogoh kantung Ninjanya dan mengeluarkan 3 buah kertas.

"Kertas ?" Tanya ketiganya yang melihat Naruto menunjukan kertas tersebut.

"Ini adalah Kertas Chakra, cara penggunaanya kalian tinggal mengalirkan chakra kalian ke kertas ini dan kalian akan mengetahui element yang kalian miliki. Jika basah berarti air, terbakar berarti api, hancur berarti tanah, terpotong menjadi 2 bagian berarti angin, mengkerut berarti petir" Naruto menjelaskan kertas apa tersebut dan menjelaskan cara penggunaannya pada mereka bertiga.

"Kata ibuku seluruh Klan Uchiha memiliki element api, jadi aku tak harus mengetesnya lagi karna aku telah mengetahuinya sensei !" Sahut Satsuki dengan nada datanya. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun hanya menghela nafas, Uchiha memang terkesan datar meskipun ia adalah seorang wanita.

"Siapa tahu kau masih memiliki element lain Satsuki-chan !" Sahut Naruto balik. Satsuki hanya mengerinyitkan alisnya pertanda ia bingung dengan perkataan Naruto.

Mereka bertigapun akhirnya segera mengambil kertas tersebut dari genggaman Naruto, dan segera mereka melakukan apa yang telah Naruto jelaskan tadi.

"Yeay.. aku memiliki dua element, Angin dan Air !" Teriakan kegembiraan terdengar, seketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut. Dan ia melihat bahwa Naruko kini tengah meloncat-loncat kegirangan disana. Ia hanya mampu mengulum senyumnya, mengingat bahwa dirinya juga dulu seperti itu. Ini seperti kilas balik kehidupan Naruto, dimana kini ialah yang menjadi penonton untuk kekonyolan dirinya dahulu.

"Ano.. etto... Naru-sensei, kenapa tak terjadi apa-apa dengan kertasku ?" Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan segera mempertanyakan hal tersebut.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dan memperhatikan Sakura didepannya "Coba kau tunjukan Sakura-chan !" Sakurapun kembali mengalirkan Chakranya pada kertas itu, dan terlihatlah oleh Naruto bahwa kertas tersebut hanya diliputi oleh Chakra yang berpendar warna hijau.

"Oh.. jadi begitu, untukmu Sakura-chan.. alasan kenapa warna chakramu berwarna hijau ? Karena kau memiliki bakat menjadi ninja medis" Sakura kembali menampakan raut berbinar setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Wahhh.. Su-sugoi ne, aku bisa seperti Kaa-chan dan Tsunade-sama" Ujar Sakura. Seketika Naruto tercengang dengan penuturan Sakura, dimana ia menyebutkan Kaa-channya. Satu lagi Fakta yang membuat Naruto terkejut, berarti disini ibunya Sakura seorang Ninja medis dan berbeda dengan didimensinya yang hanya seorang Civilian biasa.

"Semuanya cepat berkumpul !" Seketika Naruko yang tengah jingkrak-jingkrak dan Satsuki yang tengah berdiam diri, segera menghampiri tempat dimana Naruto dan Sakura berada.

Setelah semua berkumpul Naruto segera mengkondisikan ketiga muridnya tersebut.

"Naruko kau memiliki element angin dan air, Sakura seorang Medic-Nin, dan Satsuki selain api kau memiliki element lain ?" Naruto menyebutkan hal tersebut dan menanyakan pada Satsuki apakah ia memiliki element selain api.

"Aku memiliki dua element, api dan petir" Ujar Satsuki, dan Naruto mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut. Ia sebenarnya telah mengetahui pasti element kedua Satsuki adalah petir, namun ia hanya berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah" Ujar Naruto, segera Narutopun menyiapkan Henseal dan memanggil 3 kage Bunshin untuk membantu dalam pelatihan tersebut.

"Satsuki, Sakura, Naruko kalian ikutilah Bunshinku ! Semuanya dapat satu tutor pelatihan"

"Terus apa yang akan anda lakukan Naru-sensei ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku kan melanjutkan tidurku hehe" Naruto menjawab disertai cengiran khasnya. Ketiga gadis tersebut sweatdrop mendengar hal tersebut, namun kemudian mereka menuruti perintah yang diberikan Naruto untuk mengikuti Bunshinnya.

.

**Skip time** keesokan harinya.

Hari ini Naruto dan juga Yamato berniat meninggalkan kediaman Tazuna, berhubung Zabuza telah pulih dari lukanya mereka berniat melanjutkan misi yang telah tertunda. Yaitu membantu pasukan Rebelion, dengan Haku dan Zabuza yang akan menjadi penunjuk arah jalan menuju persembunyian pasukan Rebelion.

Disinilah mereka berempat berada, didepan kediaman Tazuna. Disana juga terlihat keluarga Tazuna dan Kakashi serta ketiga muridnya yang akan mengantar kepergian mereka. (Naruto, Yanato, Zabuza dan Haku)

"Semoga misi kalian sukses dan terimakasih telah membantu kami" Ujar Kakashi.

"Sama-sama, bagaimana bantuan dari Konoha Kakashi-san ?" Tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Sandaime-sama mengirim Team 10 untuk membantu kita disini" Narutopun mengangguk mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu kami akan segera berangkat !" Ujar Naruto.

Segera mereka berempatpun berbalik dan berlari melesat kedepan dengan Zabuza dan Haku berada dibarisan depan. Kakashi dan yang lainnya memperhatikan mereka yang kini telah semakin jauh meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"TOU-CHAN, SEMOGA BERHASIL !" Sebuah teriakan terdengar, seketika Naruto yang tengah berlari terkejut dan kemudian terjatuh seketika mendengar suara teriakan tersebut, teriakan yang berasal dari Naruko.

.

Bersama Kakashi dan ketiga murid Genin.

"Hey Naruko-chan, kenapa kau kembali memanggil Naruto-san dengan sebutan Tou-chan ?" Tanya Kakashi. Naruko yang ditanya seperti itu hanya mampu nyegir-nyegir Gaje.

"Naru-sensei akan aku jodohkan dengan ibuku, dan pasti setelah itu ia akan jadi Tou-chanku !" Naruko menjawab dengan mata yang berbinar-binar membayangkan itu semua.

"Ruko-chan, kita akan menjadi saudara yah !"

"Apa maksudmu Saku-chan ?"

"Aku juga akan menjadikan Naru-sensei sebagai Tou-chanku" Raut wajah Sakura menunjukan binar yang sama dengan Naruko.

"Hm, jangan lupakan aku !" Terdengar suara datar mengintrufsi kebinaran mereka berdua. Seketika merekapun berpaling dan memperhatikan satu gadis lagi diantara mereka.

"Jangan-jang-"

"Yah.. aku juga sama" Perkataan Naruko dan Sakura dipotong dengan pernyataan Satsuki tersebut.

Kakashi yang mendengar Perbincangan antara ketiga muridnya hanya mampu sweatdrop, tak mengerti kenapa mereka memiliki niatan seperti itu.

"Jadi mulai dari sekarang kita harus memanggilnya Tou-chan !" Seru Naruko.

"Ya.. Sebagai permulaan" Ujar Sakura.

"Hm"

Kakashi kemudian terjengkang mendengar perbincangan tersebut, perbincangan yang berlanjut dengan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan.

.

Kembali ke Naruto.

Naruto masih terlihat Shok atas kejadian barusan, ia tak kunjung berdiri dari acara jatuhnya.

"Naruto-san, kau tidak apa-apa ?" Yamato berhenti dan menanyakan keadaan Naruto, karna ia melihat bahwa Naruto tiba-tiba terjatuh dan tak kunjung berdiri.

"A-ah.. tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit terkejut dengan sebuah teriakan"

"Teriakan ?" Oh ternyata, Yamato sama sekali tak mendengar dan mengetahui teriakan yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Lupakan !" Ujar Naruto seraya mulai berdiri dan berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

Didesa Konoha.

Disuatu restoran Yakiniku-Q, terlihat tiga wanita yang tengah makan dan berbincang bersama. Wanita pertama memiliki surai merah darah, dengan wajah yang terlihat masih terlihat cantik meski usia lebih dari kepala 3 aka Uzumaki Kushina. Ia merupakan mantan istri dari Yondaime Hokage, aka Minato Namikaze. Ia ditinggal mati oleh Namikaze Minato dan membesarkan Naruko sendirian, Kushina sangat tahu kehidupan yang dialami seorang anak yang menjadi Jinchuriki sangatlah berat, apalagi ditambah sebagian besar penduduk Konohagakure yang melihat Naruko sebagai jelmaan dari Kyubi dan sering mencapnya dengan sebutan **Iblis/Bocah Kyubi**. Dirinya sangat marah, ketika suaminya berniat menyegel Kyubi dalam tubuh Naruko dan menjadikannya Jinchuriki Kyubi. Tapi, Kushinapun tidak bisa menyalahkan suaminya karena memang itu sudah menjadi tugas seorang Hokage untuk melindungi desa.

Wanita kedua memiliki surai Raven panjang sepunggung, wajahnyapun terlihat masih segar dan nampak cantik sehingga bisa membodohi semua lelaki yang baru mengenalnya, padahal ia sudah mencapai usia kepala 3 dan telah melahirkan 2 orang anak. Uchiha Mikoto, janda cerai dari Uchiha Fugaku yang di tinggal pergi oleh suaminya karena menikah lagi dengan wanita yang bernama Uchiha Naomi. Hal tersebut dikarenakan Naomi memiliki anak dari mantan suaminya, dan alasan yang sangat sederhana dikarenakan sebenarnya Uchiha Fugaku memang tidak mencintai Mikoto. Mereka menikah akibat perjodohan oleh orangtua kedua belah pihak. Fugaku menganggap Mikoto dan kedua anaknya sebagai pengganggu hubungannya dengan Naomi, apalagi setelah Naomi membawa dua anak yang diasumsikan anak tersebut adalah anak dari Fugaku, setelah itu Fugaku menceraikan Mikoto dengan tidak hormat, saat itu umur Itachi 5 tahun dan Satsuki baru berusia 2 tahun. Mengetahui sang kakak diperlakukan tidak hormat oleh Fugaku, Uchiha Inabi adik dari Uchiha Mikoto dan merupakan General dari kesatuan Anbu membantai hampir semua anggota clan Uchiha menyisakan Mikoto, Satsuki, Itachi, dan juga Shisui. Pembantaian tersebut dikarenakan untuk membalaskan sakit hati kakaknya terhadap Fugaku dan rencana kudeta Uchiha terhadap Konoha sehingga kini ia menjadi seorang Mising-Nin. (Disini Itachi masih diKonoha dan merupakan General dari kesatuan Anbu menggantikan Uchiha Inabi)

Wanita terakhir yakni Haruno Mebuki, ia merupakan Kunoichi Konoha dan termasuk Ninja medis berbakat dibawah bimbingan langsung Tsunade Senju. Sehingga ia kini yang memegang sebagai kepala rumah sakit Konoha. Ia merupakan wanita cantik bersurai yang di tinggal mati oleh suaminya. Disaat sang suami menjalankan misi, dirinya tidak tahu harus kemana lagi saat sang suami telah meninggal, apalagi dirinya membawa anak perempuannya yang bernama Haruno Sakura yang saat itu masih berusia 3 tahun.

Mereka (Kushina, Mikoto, dan Mebuki) merupakan teman dekat sekaligus mereka juga bersahabat sedari kecil dan ketika mereka masih aktif sebagai Ninja. Mereka bertiga merasakan nasib yang sama ditinggal oleh suaminya, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan anak-anak mereka di Namikaze Coumpound atau sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai Uzumaki Coumpound.

"Kushi-chan, kudengar dari Sandaime-sama kau menguntit Shinobi baru kita ! apa itu benar ?" Kushina yang mendengar Mebuki yang berujar seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah dan wajahnya merona merah.

"A-ah.. si-siapa ? a-aku tidak menguntitnya !" Kushina menjawab gelagapan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Mebuki padanya.

Mikoto dan Mebuki menjadi terkikik geli melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan Kushina.

"Ne Kushi-chan, apa kau menyukainya ?" Dengan tangan yang menggoyang-goyang bahu Kushina, Mikoto menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Ti-tidak, la-lagian akukan baru mengenalnya. Manamungkin aku langsung menyukainya Miko-chan !" Dengan wajah memerah dan nada yang terbata Kushina menyanggah pernyataan yang Mikoto berikan.

"Siapa tahu ? dia tampan dan terlihat sangat baik, kau jugakan yang memeluknya ketika diruang Council" Wajah Kushina semakin memerah ketika ia diingatkan dengan kejadian tersebut. Ia tak mampu menjawabnya kali ini, pernyataan yang dikiranya sangat tepat mengenainya.

"Kalau dia memenuhi kriteriaku, aku akan menjadikan dia suamiku." Ujar Mebuki dengan nada yang sedikit bercanda sekaligus senyuman menyeringai melihat reaksi kedua sahabatnya.

"J-jangan bercanda Mebu-chan, kau dan diakan berbeda usia yang cukup jauh." Mikoto menanggapi ucapan Mebuki dengan serius.

"Miko-chan benar, lagipula mana mau Naruto-san sama wanita tua seperti kita." Kata Kushina menambahkan kata-kata Mikoto dengan sedikit penekanan diantara 'wanita tua'.

Mebuki tambah menyeringai ketika mendengar ucapan dari Kushina, "Tapi kalau Naruto-kun mau denganku bagaimana ? Apakah aku harus menolaknya?" Tanya Mebuki. Kushina dan Mikoto tercengang ketika mendengar Mebuki menambahkan suffix **'kun'** pada nama belakang Naruto.

Kushina dan Mikoto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan itu membuat Mebuki makin memperlihatkan seriangaiannya, "Aku yakin pasti Hokage-sama akan melakukan **Clan Restoration Arc** pada Naruto-kun, dan aku pastikan kalau aku akan menjadi salah satu istrinya nanti !" Mebuki memperlihatkan binaran mata menandakan kembalinya sifat Fansgirl yang dulu telah menghilang. ( **Clan Restoration Arc **adalah dimana apabila anggota clan hanya memiliki satu orang laki-laki, laki-laki tersebut harus menikah minimal dengan 3 orang wanita untuk membangkitkan clannya tersebut)

Melihat kedua sahabatnya terdiam, Mebuki meminum tehnya sampai habis, "Kushi-chan, Miko-chan, wajah kalian benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa, padahal akukan hanya bercanda." Mebuki terkikik seraya tangan kanan menyumpal mulutnya agar bisa meredam suaranya. Seketika wajah Mikoto dan Kushina terlihat geram dengan tingkah Mebuki.

"MEBU-CHAN ?!" teriak Kushina dan Mikoto yang sadar bahwa mereka baru saja di kerjai oleh sahabatnya.

"Ehehe.." Mebuki hanya menyengir Gaje atas perkataannya tadi pada kedua sahabatnya. "Tapi, jika itu benar aku tidak mungkin menolaknya !"Kushina dan Mikoto kembali terdiam dengan perkataan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Mebuki.

"?" Hening, mereka bertiga terlarut dalam lamunannya masing-masing.

.

**Skiptime**

**Kirigakure**

Suasana didesa Kirigakure sekarang terlihat begitu sangat menegangkan, pertempuran antara pasukan Rebellion dan pasukan Yagura yang telah terjadi beberapa minggu ini belum juga menampakan pihak yang akan menang. Dimana kedua belah pihak nampaknya enggan untuk menyerah dan tetap bertempur habis-habisan. Dimana banyak sekali mayat-mayat bergelimpangan kedua kubu yang gugur berjejeran disekitaran desa tersebut.

Dan kita lihat lokasi pertempuran, pertempuran antara Pasukan kedua kubu ini masih tetap saling menyerang satu sama lain. Terlihat kubu Rebellion pasukannya yang kian semakin lama semakin menipis, dan kubu Yagura yang terlihat mendominasi pertempuran tersebut.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Mei-sama ?" Sebuah teriakan terdengar berasal dari salah seorang pria yang memiliki surai ungu pucat berdiri dan salah-satu mata yang ditutup oleh sesuatu seperti penutup mata bajak laut.

Seorang yang dipanggil Mei tersebut menengok kearah asal teriakan, ia juga nampak dilanda kebingungan. Dimana ia harus memilih apa yang akan ia lakukan, haruskah ia mundur atau terus mempertahankan gempuran terhadap kubu Yagura.

"MEI-SAMA, BERIKAN PERINTAH ANDA !" Kembali sebuah teriakan terdengar, karena pria tersebut tak kunjung mendapat respon positif dari orang yang ia panggil Mei.

Mei akhirnya tersadar, ia merasa jika pertempuran ini tetap dilanjutkan, maka dipastikan pasukannya akan mengalami kekalahan telak. Ia menyadari dengan hanya melihat kondisi dari beberapa pasukannya yang terlihat tampak sangat kelelahan.

"Semuanya.. MUNDUR !" Perintah telah berkumandang, dengan segera seluruh pasukan dari kelompok Rebelion bermaksud untuk mundur kegaris pertahanannya.

Namun alangkah sialnya, pasukan Yagura nampaknya takkan membiarkan itu semua terjadi. Kubu Yagura terus menyerang kubu Rebelion yang nampak kalang kabut berlari untuk mundur kegaris pertahanan.

***Katon : Gokkakyuu no Jutsu**

***Katon : Gokkakyuu no Jutsu**

***Katon : Gokkakyuu no Jutsu**

***Fuuton : Kamikaze**

***Fuuton : Kamikaze**

***Fuuton : Kamikaze**

Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan kubu Yagura, kombinasi serangan api dan juga angin sehingga menghasilkan sebuah tornado besar yang siap membakar targetnya.

Keadaan berbeda dikubu Rebelion, Mereka tampak semakin panik melihat serangan tersebut. Termasuk Mei sang pemimpin Rebelion, ia menggertakan giginya melihat beberapa serangan yang mengarah pada pasukannya.

Serangan tersebut melesat semakin dekat dengan sang target kubu Rebelion, kepanikan terjadi karena mereka tak sempat untuk menciptakan pertahanan untuk menghalau serangan tersebut.

"Kita akan mati"

"Apakah ini akhir dari perjuangan kita ?"

"Semuanya sudah selesai"

Seruan demi seruan terdengar diantara kubu Rebelion, mereka nampak semakin pasrah melihat tornado api yang semakin dekat dan siap melahapnya.

Namun saat Tornado-tornado api itu sedikit lagi akan mengenai kubu Rebelion, muncul sebuah dinding tinggi nan memanjang yang terbuat dari Lava melindungi kubu Rebelion.

'**DUUAAARRRR! DUUAAARRRR! BLARRRRR**' Ketiga Tornado api itu menabrak Dinding Lava sehingga terjadi ledakan beruntun yang cukup keras, asap hitam mengempul pekat dihadapan kubu Rebelion.

Setelah asap tersebut menghilang, terlihat jelas dinding lava yang melindungi kubu Rebellion yang masih berdiri tegak seolah-olah ketiga Tornado tadi bukan tandingan dari dinding tersebut.

Kubu Yagura bingung dengan dinding yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melindungi kubu Rebellion. Sama halnya dengan para pasukan Rebellion, mereka terlihat bingung dengan dinding yang melindungi mereka.

"Lava ?" Kubu Rebelion terkejut dengan dinding yang berada dihadapannya. Namun, banyak yang mengira bahwa dinding tersebut dibuat oleh Mei Terumi.

"Kita dilindungi Mei-sama"

"Kau benar, Mei-sama memang hebat !"

Suara riuh terdengar dari kubu Rebelion.

"Terimakasih Mei-sama !"

"Hidup Mei-sama !"

Teriakan membanggakan pemimpin mereka masih tetap berlanjut. Lain halnya dengan Mei, ia tampak bingung dan bertanya-tanya akan dinding yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Bu-bukan aku.. ini bukan.. lava MILIKKU !" Ujar Mei, seketika orang aka Ao yang disamping Mei bingung dengan gumaman yang Mei lontarkan.

"Eh.. ja-jadi bukan punya anda Mei-sama ?" Mei hanya menggeleng lemah pertanda ia kini tengah kehabisan tenaga akibat melawan kubu Yagura.

"Terus, milik siapa ?" Ao semakin bingung akan datangnya dinding lava tersebut.

'**Tap... Tap**' Tiba-tiba dua orang pria mendarat tepat dihadapan kubu Rebelion. Pria pertama memiliki surai pirang dan yang kedua memiliki surai coklat potongan pendek. Kubu Rebelion kembali dibuat terkejut akan kedatangan dua orang tersebut. Tapi, yang mereka ketahui bahwa salah-satu dari pria tersebut adalah Shinobi yang berasal dari Konoha. Karena, rompi yang dikenakan sosok tersebut.

"MEI-SAMA ?!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah belakang, semuanya yang mendengar teriakan tersebut membalikan badan dan memperhatikan orang yang telah memanggil Mei tersebut.

Terlihat dua orang yang kini tengah berlari menghampiri tempat dimana Mei dan Ao berada, mereka tahu siapa dua orang tersebut, yaitu Zabuza Momochi dan juga Yuki Haku.

Setelah dua orang tersebut berada disamping Mei, segera mereka membungkuk hormat. Mei yang melihat dua orang tersebut kembali dibuat bingung, pasalnya mereka diperintahkan untuk mencari dana demi kubu Rebelion dan kenapa mereka kembali ? itulah yang Mei pikirkan.

"Bukannya kalian berdua sedang bekerja pada Gatou ?" Tanya Mei pada Zabuza dan Haku.

"Ma'af Mei-sama, kami meninggalkan misi yang anda berikan. Namun, kami membawa bantuan dari Konoha untuk membantu kita menyelesaikan peperangan ini" Zabuza menjawab seraya jari telunjuk mengarah ketempat dimana Naruto dan Yamato berdiri.

Mei mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak kemudian ia alihkan kembali pada Zabuza. "Mereka berdua ?" Dengan alis yang terangkat satu, Mei mencoba mencari jawaban pasti dari Zabuza.

"Ya, mereka berdua !" Mei kembali dibuat bingung, jika Konoha berniat untuk membantu pasukan Rebelion harusnya Konoha mengirim minimal 2 pleto Anbu. Namun, kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya hanya dua orang Shinobi. Apaka KOnoha berniat main-main ? itulah yang tengah Mei pikirkan.

"Tap-"

"Mei-san, cepatlah tarik mundur pasukan Rebelion ! Kami akan mencoba menahan mereka" Perkataan Mei terpotong oleh seruan Naruto yang memerintahkan pada Mei untuk menarik kubu Rebelion segera mundur terlebih dahulu.

Mei merasa sedikit kesal, atas perkataannya yang dipotong oleh Naruto.

'Apa-apaan pria berambut kuning itu ? dia pikir hanya mereka berdua mampu untuk menahan kubu Yagura ?' Batin Mei, namun ia segera memerintahkan seluruh pasukan Rebelion untuk segera mundur ke area pertahanan.

.

Setelah kubu Rebelion telah sampai dibatas pertahanannya kini tinggal tersisa Naruto dan Yamato digaris depan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Naruto-san ?" Tanya Yamato pada Naruto. Ia juga merasa tidak yakin dapat menahan para pasukan kubu Yagura, dilihat dari banyaknya jumlah yang mereka miliki.

"Kita hanya harus menahannya supaya mereka tidak dapat menyerang kejantung pertahanan, apa kau bisa membantuku Yamato-san ?" Yamato mengangguk mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ?" Yamato kembali bertanya.

"Kau bisa membuat parit yang dalam dengan jutsu dotonmu ?" Yamato langsung mengangguk merespon apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Bagus, sisanya biar aku yang tangani"

Yamato langsung menyiapkan Henseal untuk memulai jutsunya.

***Doton : Toresochi no Jutsu** Seruan Yamato, segera ia hentakan kedua tangannya ketanah yang ada dibawah kakinya.

Seketika gemuruh tanah bergetar terjadi, setelah itu tanah diantara tempat Naruto dan Yamato, serta para pasukan Yagura terbelah menjadi dua bagian memisahkan dua tempat yang kini dipisahkan oleh sebuah parit panjang membentang dan sangat dalam. Naruto dan Yamato disisi bagian utara dan Pasukan Yagura berada disisi bagian selatan.

"Ini lebih dari cukup dengan apa yang aku bayangkan, terimakasih..

***Yoton : Magenyou no Jutsu**" Setelah seruan tersebut, Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Seketika dari dalam parit tersebut menyembur lava keudara dan menggenang parit tersebut. Sehingga membuat para pasukan kubu Yagura tak dapat melintasi parit yang dibuat Yamato dengan adanya lava yang menggenang parit tersebut.

.

Bersama kubu Rebelion.

Semua yang berada disana nampak tercengang menyaksikan kombinasi jutsu yang dilakukan Naruto dan Yamato. Hanya satu yang tengah mereka pikirkan, yaitu benar-benar cerdas apa yang tengah mereka berdua lakukan.

Mereka bukan bermaksud untuk menahan mereka dengan menyerang membabi buta, namun Naruto dan Yamato hanya menahan kubu Yagura dengan menggunakan teori yang amat sederhana. Membuat para pasukan kubu Yagura tak bisa mendekat kedaerah pertahanan, hal tersebut lebih efektif jika harus menahan mereka dengan cara membuang-buang chakra namun hasil tak dapat diperkirakan.

"Su-sugoi" Hanya itu berbagai seruan yang tengah riuh diantara para pasukan kubu Rebelion.

.

"Hebat Naruto-san, pemikiran yang begitu sederhana namun memiliki epek keberhasilan yang memuaskan !" Seru Yamato. Naruto hanya menyengir Gaje mendengar penuturan Yamato.

"Sebaiknya kita juga mundur terlebih dahulu Yamato-san" Yamato mengangguk. Kemudian merekapun menghilang meninggalkan tempat tersebut Via Shunshin.

.

"Hallo.." Seru Naruto pada seluruh pasukan Rebelion.

Semua yang disapa Naruto masih tetap tak menggubris sedikitpun, Naruto yang melihatnyapun kini menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat mereka terdiam namun pandangan mereka yang tetap memperhatikan Naruto dan Yamato.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan kami berdua ?" Tanya Naruto. Namun, mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya secara serempak.

"Hah.. ada apa dengan mereka ?" Tanya Yamato. Narutopun hanya mengangkat bahu tanda ia tak peduli.

Narutopun melangkah mendekati tempat Mei dan Ao berada.

Setelah berada dihadapan Mei Narutopun berniat untuk membuka suaranya, mengenai perihal misinya bersama Yamato.

"Mei-sama, kami diperintahkan Sandaime-sama untuk membantu pasukan anda. Mohon kerjasamanya Mei-sama !" Naruto berujar, seraya membungkukan badannya 90 derajat. Tanda ia menghormati siapa orang yang tengah ia ajak bicara.

Meipun mengangguk menerima penuturan Naruto. "Omong-omong jangan terlalu formal padaku err..."

"Uzumaki Naruto, itu namaku Mei-sama !" Naruto memberi tahukan namanya seraya menampilkan senyumnya yang edas tampannya.

'Sungguh membahayakan, semoga anda dapat bertahan Naruto-san !' Batin Ao yang melihat gelagat Mei yang terus memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan semburat merah merona dikedua pipinya.

Ao memang mengetahui perihal apa yang ia katakan, Mei Terumi memang lemah jika harus melihat pria tampan. Bahkan Ao tahu jika Mei telah menentukan ketertarikannya pada satu pria maka ia tak segan-segan menggoda pria tersebut. Mei akan terus menggoda sampai sipria tersebut akan menyerah tunduk dibawah pesona godaan yang Mei berikan.

'**Glek**' Dengan susah payah Naruto meneguk ludahnya, ketika ia melihat Mei tengah menjilat bibir atasnya sensual.

'Rintangan pertama telah dilancarkan Mei-sama' Ao terus memperhatikan gelagat yang Mei lakukan.

Sedangkan dengan Yamato yang melihat adegan tersebut hidungnya menjadi kembang kempis menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya. Ia hanya terdiam dan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada pusat bibir Mei.

"A-apakah sebaiknya kita beristirahat dahulu Mei-san ?"

"Ara.. ara.. apakah anda mau beristirahat bersama dengan saya Naruto-san ?" Mei berujar seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto.

Naruto menjadi berkeringat dingin melihat adegan tersebut, seketika ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kekanan-kekiri. "Ti-tidak" Mei yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mari ikuti saya Naruto-san ! Kita menuju tenda peristirahatan" Ujar Ao mempersilahkan Naruto dan Yamato mengikutinya dan menghiraukan godaan yang akan kembali dilancarkan Mei Terumi.

"SEMUANYA, AYO KITA KEMBALI !"

.

**Skip time**

Matahari sudah terbit, sinarnya menerangi semua kawasan tenda milik pasukan Rebellion, tidak terkecuali tenda milik Naruto dan Yamato. Yamato sudah bersiap-siap sementara Naruto nampaknya masih enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"Naruto-san, bangun sudah pagi." Dengan mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto, Yamato mencoba untuk membangunkanya.

"Eghh. Lima menit lagi !" Kata Naruto yang masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Kita sudah di tunggu Mei-san di tendanya. Jadi cepat bangun !" Yamato terus berusaha membangunkan Naruto.

Dengan terpaksa Narutopun akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya, mengerjapkan beberapa kali guna menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar matahari. Ia kemudian bangun dari futon dan melangkah untuk mengambil air untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Setelah selesai, Narutopun bersiap memakai pakaiannya. Hari ini Naruto memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna merah, dipadukan dengan rompi tanpa lengan yang berwarna hitam dan terdapat lambang Uzumaki berwarna merah dibelakangnya. Celana hitam Anbu, dan sepatu khas Shinobi berwarna merah dan tak lupa sarung tangan tanpa jari yang serupa dengan warna sepatu dan bajunya.

Setelah beres semuanya, mereka berduapun melangkah keluar untuk menuju tempat pertemuan yang telah diberitahukan sebelumnya kepada Yamato.

.

Tenda pertemuan.

Disini terlihat semuanya telah berkumpul kecuali Naruto dan Yamato. Mereka tengah membahas strategy penyerangan yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini.

"Ma'af kami terlambat !" Ujar Yamato seraya membungkukan badannya.

"Ya, silahkan duduk Naruto-kun, Yamato-san !" Mei ternyata semakin berani memperlihatkan ketertarikannya pada Naruto, itu terbukti dengan panggilan baru yang Mei ajukan terhadap Naruto.

Setelah Naruto dan Yamato menempati kursinya, kini tibalah saatnya acarapun dimulai.

"Baiklah.. karena tadi Aku sudah menjelaskan strategi kita, maka seperti yang kubicarakan tadi, dari arah kita akan melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran terhadap kubu Yagura dan hari ini tidak akan ada penundaan lagi agar mereka semua tidak bisa membuat pertahanan kembali" Ujar Mai dan dijawab anggukan oleh seluruh pemimpin setiap pasukan. "Pertahanan yang dimiliki kubu Yagura terdapat 3 lapisan, lapisan pertama dihuni 1500 Shinobi berkelas Genin dan juga Chunin. Lapisan kedua dihuni 4000 Shinobi berkelas Jounin/Anbu. Lapisan terakhir adalah pusat desa dan kita sama sekali belum mengetahuinya" Mei kembali menjelaskan tentang situasi dimedan perang.

"Ma'af, apa kau tidak menyadarinya Mei-san ?" Ujar Naruto mengintrufsi penjelasan yang tadi Mei berikan.

"Apa maksud Naruto-kun ?"

"Pertama, kubu Yagura menempatkan Shinobi berkelas Genin/Chunin agar kita berpikir bahwa pertahanan mereka lemah, kedua lapisan ketiga ada sedikit yang mengganjal, kau bilang bahwa itu pusat desa ?" Mei mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Pusat desa yah.." Naruto memasang pose berpikirnya. Ia berusaha menyimpulkan apa yang membuatnya terasa mengganjal.

"Sebelumnya aku akan bertanya, jika musuh memperlihatkan titik kelemahannya apa yang akan kalian lakukan ?" Semuanya terdiam dan menyimak penjelasan Naruto.

"Ini sih menurutku, Kubu Yagura memang sengaja memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada kita agar kita menyerang dari titik tersebut. Ini pasti hanya jebakan !" Seketika semua yang mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya setelah kata jebakan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Naruto-kun !" Naruto langsung menatap seurius Mei Terumi.

"Jika kita menyerang melalui titik tersebut kita pasti mudah untuk menjebol lapisan pertama, alasannya karna lawan yang kita hadapi hanyalah Shinobi berkelas Genin/Chunin. Namun, setelah itu bagaimana kita menghadapi lapisan kedua ? mungkin kita masih bisa lolos dilapisan kedua meskipun kita akan berusaha mati-matian untuk menjebolnya. Terus bagaimana nasib kita dilapisan ketiga ? setelah kita berhasil memasuki lapisan ketiga, dengan kondisi yang lelah mungkin kita akan menjadi santapan lezat bagi kubu Yagura. Apalagi lapisan tersebut belum kita ketahui. Hanya itu yang dapat aku jelaskan Mei-san !" Seketika semua yang ada disana tercengang dengan analisis dan penjelasan yang Naruto berikan. Mereka tak memikirkan sampai seperti itu, mereka jadi berpikir tentang suatu Jebakan tersebut.

"Terus, apa kau mempunyai strategy yang lebih baik Naruto-kun ?" Naruto kembali melakukan pose berpikirnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Mei Terumi.

"?" Keheningan melanda diantara mereka. Mereka nampak berpikir keras mengenai alternatif strategy dari sebelumnya.

"Jalan satu-satunya kita harus menyerang Frontal melalui jalur utara. Tempat dimana kita kemarin bertempur" Naruto membuka suaranya setelah keheningan itu terjadi. Semua orang langsung mengalihkan athensinya pada Naruto.

"Maksudmu kita menyerang seraya melewati parit yang kalian buat ?" Naruto mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan yang Ao berikan.

"Manamungkin, Parit tersebut panjang dan sangat luas !" Ujar Mei yang tidak menyetujui rencana Naruto.

"Bukankah bagus jika kita menyerang lewat titik yang tidak pernah mereka kira ?"

"Masalahnya parit tersebut Naruto-san, kita mungkin bisa melewatinya namun bagaimana dengan yang lainnya ?" Tanya Ao yang belum mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran Naruto.

"Jangan lupakan ! kita memiliki pengguna Mokuton, bisakah kau membuat jembatan untuk kami lewati Yamato-san ?" Naruto menatap Yamato setelah berujar hal tersebut.

"Bisa Naruto-san, meskipun tak terlalu besar" Jawab Yamato.

"Bagus, masalah selesai !" Ujar Naruto. Semua yang berada disana takjub atas penyusunan Strategy ala Naruto. Mereka jadi bertambah yakin bahwa hari ini mereka pasti akan mendapatkan kemenangan.

"Satu lagi, jangan bunuh mereka !" Seketika ruangan yang tadi hening kembali riuh kembali. Mereka tak habis pikir kenapa Naruto berkata seperti itu ! Jika kita tidak membunuh maka kitalah yang akan dibunuh ! Itulah pemikiran-pemikiran yang tengah dialami mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu Naruto-san ! Jika kita tak membunuh mereka bagaimana kita memenangkan perang ini ?" Ao bertanya dengan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Jadi yang ada dipikiranmu hanya kemenangan ini begitu ?"

"Jelas sa-"

"Setelah perang ini berakhir, bagaimana nasib Kirigakure kedepannya ? Jelas saja jika Kirigakure kehilangan banyak Shinobinya itu akan menguntungkan salah-satu desa untuk memulai perang kembali dengan Kirigakure dan merebut wilayahnya. Apa kau tak berpikir kearah sana Ao-san ?" Aopun bungkam setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu.

"Kita hanya harus melumpuhkan mereka, dan jangan sampai perang ini Kirigakure mengalami kerugian yang lebih besar lagi !" Semua nampak terdiam mendengar penuturan dari Naruto. Sedangkan Mei yang melihat hal tersebut menambah ketertarikannya untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

"Baiklah, benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto-kun. Sekarang kembalilah pada setiap pasukan kalian masing-masing !" Semua yang ada disana kecuali Naruto dan Yamato keluar dari tenda dan kembali kepasukan yang akan mereka pimpin.

.

Semua pasukan Rebelion berkumpul dilapangan yang sangat luas, terlihatlah ribuan pasukan yang telah berdiri tegak demi mendapatkan keadilannya didesa Kirigakure.

"Kita menanggung beban dipundak kita, kita membawa cahaya untuk Kirigakure, Kita berani mati demi mendapatkan keadilan kita, dan kita harus berjuang demi kemenengan yang dari pertama kita idam-idamkan. Jadi, aku meminta pada kalian, aku meminjam kekuatan kalian untuk mencapai cahaya benderang yang akan segera bersinar diKirigakure. Hari ini, detik ini, kita akan meraih kebebasan kita semua. Jadi, kita harus menghancurkan Rezim Yagura !" Semua bersorak merespon perkataan dari Mei Terumi, seorang wanita yang selama ini menjadi pemimpin mereka, dan wanita yang bertarung dan berani mati digaris depan.

"Hancurkan Yagura !"

"Hidup Mei-sama !"

"Kita akan meraih kemenangan !"

"Baiklah.. karena semuanya sudah siap, kita mulai penyerangannya sekarang!" Teriak Mei dan seluruh shinobi pasukan rebelionpun bersorak dengan semangat.

.

Kini semuanya sudah pada posisi masing-masing dan siap menyerang pasukan Yondaime Mizukage.

"Yamato-san, sekarang !" Teriak Naruto. Segera Yamatopun berjalan kearah depan untuk memulai rencana pertama.

***Mokuton : Mokujuhaku** Seketika dari dalam tanah merambat sebuah kayu besar dan menjulur hingga kedepan, kemudian tak berselang lama kini tercipta suatu jembatan tak begitu besar namun dapat digunakan untuk menyebrangi parit yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hah.. hah.. ha.. ini sungguh menyiksaku Naruto-san !" Ujar Yamato, seketika ia terduduk diatas tanah untuk bisa mengatur nafasnya yang tampak terengah-engah.

"Terimakasih Yamato-san !" Ujar Naruto seraya memberikan senyumannya pada Yamato.

"Semuanya... MAJU !" Mei berteriak. Seketika semua pasukan bersorak kemudian langsung maju melesat untuk menyebrangi jembatan tersebut.

'**Drap drap drap drap**' Suara langkah kaki cepat terdengar seperti tengah melewati jembatan tersebut.

.

Dengan kubu Yagura.

Pasukan kubu Yagura lapisan kedua yang dipimpin oleh tiga orang yang diketahui sebagai anggota dari Shinobi Gatana Shichinin shu, yakni Kushimaru Kuriare, Jinin Akebino, dan Ringgo Ameyuri.

Mereka disana masih tetap setia menunggu serangan yang akan dilakukan oleh pasukan Rebelion. Namun, sekian lama menunggu tak ada tanda-tanda akan datangnya pasukan Rebelion.

"Shishishi.. apakah mereka terlalu takut sehingga mereka tak kunjung menyerang ?" Pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh salah-satu orang yang selalu memakai topeng dengan bagian mulut berawarna merah aka Kushimaru Kuriare.

"Cih, menunggu sangat membosankan ! Bagaimana jika kita menyerang duluan hah ?" Satu-satunya wanita dikelompok tersebut mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Grrr, aku ingin segera menghancurkan dan membacok tubuh mereka !"

"Kushimaru-sama ?!" Seorang Shinobi Kirigakure berlari seraya terus berteriak memanggil orang yang memiliki nama Kushimaru. Sekejap ia telah berada dihadapan mereka bertiga.

"Apa-apaan kau berteriak ?" Dengan nada tinggi lelaki yang memegang palu serta kampak bertanya pada Shinobi tersebut.

"Ma'afkan saya hosh.. I-itu, kubu Rebelion telah berhasil menembus pertahanan kita" Shinobi tersebut mencoba melaporkan hal tersebut. Seketika mereka bertiga yang mendengar laporan tersebut menggertakan giginya. Mereka tampak merasa geram, mereka menunggu lama ternyata Rebelion berhasil memasuki daerah pertahanan.

"Bagaimana bisa hah ?" Seorang Wanita berteriak kepada Shinobi tersebut.

"I-itu, mereka melewati parit" Jawab Shinobi tersebut.

"Kurang ajar !"

'**Zrasssssh**' Shinobi pelapor tersebut terpotong menjadi 2 akibat kapak yang dihantamkan kapadanya oleh lelaki yang memiliki fisik pendek dan memiliki janggut.

"Semuanya kembali kegaris pertahanan ! Area parit !" Teriak salah satu diantara ketiganya.

"Shishishi.. mereka tampaknya pintar sekali"

.

Pasukan Rebelion dihadang oleh ribuan pasukan Yagura, sehingga Rebelion terhenti ditempat.

***Suiton : Suiryoudan no Jutsu**

***Suiton : Suiryoudan no Jutsu**

***Suiton : Suiryoudan no Jutsu**

***Suiton : Suiryoudan no Jutsu**

Beberapa naga air ciptaan Pasukan Yagura mengarah kepasukan Rebelion. Pasukan Rebelionpun tak tinggal diam melihat serangan yang mengarah pada mereka. Beberapa orang maju kedepan dan menyiapkan jutsu untuk bisa menahan naga air tersebut.

***Doton : Doryuuheki **

***Doton : Doryuuheki **

***Doton : Doryuuheki **

'**Blarrrrrrrrr Blarrrrrrrrr Blarrrrrrrr**'

Naga air dan dinding tanah yang diciptakan pasukan Rebelionpun beradu yang menyebabkan ledakan yang lumayan besar.

"MAJUUUUUU !"

'**Trang trang trang**' Suara dentingan kian menghiasi daerah tersebut, dimana pasukan Rebelion dan Yagura saling menyerang dan bertahan.

.

Bersama Naruto, Mei, Ao, Zabuza, Haku dan Yamato.

Mereka berempat terus maju melesat kedepan, jalan yang terbuka luas yang berhasil diberikan pasukan Rebelion.

'**Swusssssh.. Trang**' Sebuah pedang tipis nan panjang melesat kearah mereka, namun serangan tersebut mampu ditahan oleh Zabuza menggunakan sisi lebar pedang Kubikiribochonya.

"Shishishi.. apakah kalian berpikir bisa lewat begitu saja ?"

"Kushimaru kah ?" Ujar Zabuza yang melihat sosok yang telah menyerang mereka. "Kalian, cepatlah maju biarkan urusan disini menjadi milikku !" Seru Zabuza, segera merekapun mengangguk dan terus melaju kedepan meninggalkan Kushimaru dan juga Zabuza disana.

"Shishishi.. Zabuza Momochu eh, kau mau mati ?" Dengan nada arogantnya sosok tersebut berujar pada sosok yang diketahui Zabuza.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Kushimaru !" Seru Zabuza, seraya ia mengeratkan pedang yang kini tengah ia pegang.

"Shishishi.. Souka, sebaiknya kita mulai saja penghakimanmua eh Zabuza !" Zabuzapun segera melesat kedepan berniat untuk segera memulai serangannya.

.

Kembali ke Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Mulai darisini kita akan berpencar ! Haku dan Yamato-san kalian bantulah para pasukan kita, Naruto-kun dan Ao kalian aku serahkan dua pendekar pedang pada kalian !" Mei berujar dan mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah para pasukan Rebelion yang kini tengah dibabat habis oleh dua pendekar pedang.

"Ha'i kami mengerti !" Semua yang telah menerima perintah segera menyebar keposisinya masing-masing.

.

Naruto bersama Ao

"Naruto-san, kau pilih yang mana ?"

"Aku pilih wanita" Ao yang mendengar jawaban langsung nan tegas tersebut sweatdrop, ia menyangka bahwa Naruto ini adalah tipikal pecinta wanita.

"Ok, kita harus memisahkan mereka berdua ! Akan sangat merepotkan jika mereka bertarung bersama" Narutopun mengangguk dan segera mempercepat langkah kakinya.

.

'**Arrrrrrrgh.. arrrrrrrrgh**'

"Aku sangat menyukai alunan merdu seperti ini, teruslah berteriak hah !" Seorang wanita yang memgang 2 pedang dan keduanya memiliki cekukan seperti sebuah taring terus menebas dengan buasnya. Membabat tanpa berpikir bahwa itu lawan ataupun kawannya.

"Sungguh, teruslah bernyanyi !" Wanita tersebut berteriak seraya tangan tetap lihai membabat tubuh-tubuh dari Shinobi-shinobi yang berada dihadapannya.

'**Zrassssh Zrassssssssh**' Banyak tubuh yang telah habis dibabat pedang tersebut.

'**Arrrrrrrgh.. arrrrrrrrgh**' Teriakan kesakitan terus menghiasi aksi yang tengah dilakukan wanita tersebut.

"Heh.. kau sebagai wanita sadis juga yah !" Sebuah seruan seketika menghentikan kegiatan wanita tersebut. Ia menengokan kepala kesana-kemari guna mengetahui asal suara tersebut.

'**Tap**' Naruto mendarat tepat dihadapan wanita tersebut. Ringgopun seketika tersenyum menyeringai ketika ia mendapat mangsa yang baginya terlihat kuat.

"Konoha ha ? apa kau ingin mencicipi pedangku ini hm ?" Dengan nada amat merendahkan Ringgo berujar pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar perihal tersebut hanya mengorek-ngorek kupingnya pertanda ancaman tersebut sama sekali tak mempengaruhinya.

"Kalau kau mau menyerang, Silahkan saja serang aku !" Ringgo yang merasa ia telah diremehkan oleh Naruto kini hanya mampu menggeram marah.

"Kurang ajar ! lancang sekali mulutmu" Ringgo langsung melesat maju seraya membawa 2 pedang yang mengeluarkan percikan-percikan petir.

Naruto yang melihat Ringgo melesat kearahnya iapun mengeluarkan satu kunai dari segel kanji Fuinjutsu. Kunai tengah digenggam olehnya dan bersiap menerima serangan yang Ringgo berikan.

'T**rang**' Suara dua benda beradu.

"Ha kau hebat juga !" Seru Ringgo seraya melompat salto kebelakang.

Ringgo menambahkan intensitas aliran petir dikedua tangannya, setelah dirasa sudah cukup ia langsung melesat maju menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang melihat aliran petir yang seakan tengah menari dikedua pedang tersebut iapun segera mengaliri kunainya dengan element angin dan ia tambahkan intensitasnya sehingga aliran angin yang melapisi kunai tersebut semakin panjang seperti ia sendiri tengah menggenggam pedang.

'**Trang**' Suara dentingan kembali beradu, kali ini Ringgo menambahkan intensitas petirnya semakin membesar.

***Raiton : Raiga** Aliran petir yang meliuk-liuk tengah menari seketika menyerang berniat mengenai Naruto. Namun Naruto dengan cepat menghindari aliran petir tersebut.

"Cih, kau hanya bisanya cuma menghindar !" Seru Ringgo. Ia nampak geram karna Naruto hanya menghalau dan selalu menghindari serangannya.

"Oh.. jadi kau ingin aku menyerang heh ? Baiklah, kita buktikan petir mana yang lebih kuat !" Seru Naruto. Seketika ia mengalirkan element petirnya keseluruh tubuh, sehingga ia kini seperti memakai armor yang terbuat dari petir.

***Rainton no Yoroi** Seru Naruto. (Kenapa Naru menguasai Jutsu tersebut ? Jawabannya lihat di chafter 1, semua pengetahuan/ingatan tentang ninjutsu dan fuinjutsu yang sebelumnya ditransferkan oleh Minato dan Kage yang lainnya)

Ringgo amat sangat terkejut melihat hal tersebut, ia memang mengetahui Jutsu apa yang Naruto gunakan. Ia tak ingin jika ia menyerah tanpa perlawanan, dan ia juga segera menyiapkan salah-satu jutsunya untuk melawan Riton no Yoroi.

Ringgo mengangkat dua pedangnya keatas kepala, dan menyilangkan dua pedang tersebut sehingga antara dua pedang tersebut menempel satu sama lain. Sketika tekanan petir yang sangat tinggi muncul diantara dua pedang yang menyilang tersebut.

***Raiton : Rakurai Defaru** Seru Ringgo, Tekanan petir yang sangat besar tersebut menari-nari diantara tubuh Ringgo dan seperti tengah melindungi sang pengguna Jutsu.

"Walaupun teknikmu seperti Raikage-dono, namun jelas kau hanyalah Imitasi !" Ujar Ringgo seraya menampilkan seringaian meremehkannya terhadap Naruto.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan lawan yang ada didepanmu heh !" Seru Naruto. Segera iapun melesat menuju tempat dimana Ringgo berdiri. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Naruto seketika telah berada tepat dihadapan Ringgo.

Ringgo yang melihat kejadian tersebut seketika melebarkan kedua matanya, hanya satu yang ia pikirkan. Naruto lebih cepat dengan Raikage.

***Erubo** Naruto menyikut Ringgo dengan tangan kananya yang telah terlapisi Raiton. Namun, tekanan petir yang menari-nari diantara tubuh Ringgo berhasil menahan serangan tersebut.

Ringgo tersenyum ketika serangan Naruto berhasil ia tahan, kemudian ia mencoba untuk menyerang balik Naruto dengan serangan petirnya.

***Raiton : Bakurai** Petir yang tidak ikut menahan serangan Naruto kini melesat keatas langit, kemudian tak berselang lama, petir tersebut turun dan mencoba untuk menyengat Naruto yang masih tetap berdiri pada posisinya.

'**Blarrrrrrr Zzzz**' Naruto terkena serangan tersebut, yang membuatnya kini terbaring tepat dihadapan Ringgo. Ringgo yang melihat hal tersebut tentu ia tak ingin kehilangan momentum dan mencoba untuk menyerang Naruto kembali.

Ringgo mulai menyabetkan pedang ditangan kananya yang telah dilapisi element petir tersebut, ia mencoba untuk menebas tubuh Naruto yang masih terbaring ditanah.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Ringgo, sebelum pedang tersebut berhasil menyentuh tubuh Naruto, Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangan Ringgo dan muncul dibelakangnya.

***Raiga Bomu** Naruto langsung menjerat pinggul Ringgo dengan kedua tangannya yang seperti tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan posisi siap menyerang dengan teknik seperti German sumplex yang seperti diperlihatkan pegulat-pegulat Smack Down, Naruto mengangkat tubuh Ringgo keatas dan ia balikan kearah belakang.

'**Bummmmmmmm**' Suara dentuman ledakan akibat benturan tubuh Ringgo dengan tanah.

Asap mengepul ditempat Naruto dan Ringgo, tak selang berapa lama asappun mulai menghilang dan mencoba memperlihatkan situasi yang tengah terjadi disana.

Asap telah sepenuhnya menghilang, kini terlihatlah dua orang dibalik kepulan asap tadi. Yah orang pertama Naruto Uzumaki yang masih tetap berdiri tegak dan terakhir orang yang tadi ia lawan. Namun, dilihat dari kondisi sang lawan yang sangat memprihatinkan. Ringgo Ameyuri, tergeletak tak berdaya dengan beberapa aliran listrik yang seperti tengah menyengat tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan, keadaan yang seperti bagian pinggul sang lawan seperti bergeser sepertinya tulang bagian tersebut telah remuk.

"Merendahkan lawan yang ada dihadapanmu berarti kau sudah siap untuk mati" Naruto berujar seraya melangkah mendekati tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya. "Pedangmu bagus juga, bolehkah aku memilikinya ?" Namun Ringgo tak kunjung menjawab, munkin karna jiwa yang sudah meninggalkan raganya.

Setelah Naruto menyimpan pedang yang tadi ia ambil dari Ringgo, iapun melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Sebaiknya aku membantu Mei-san" Setelah berkata seperti itu Narutopun menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

.

Mei Vs Yagura

Setelah beberapa lama saling menyerang, kini Mei dan yagura tengah berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Menyerahlah Mei, kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku ! Apalagi dengan Sanbi yang berada ditubuhku" Ucap sombong yagura.

"Tidak akan pernah, kami telah berjuang hingga pada saat ini. Dan aku pastikan, hari ini kita pasti akan menang" balas mei.

"Baiklah... kalau itu maumu berarti kau siap untuk mati Mei Terumi !" Ujar yagura, tiba-tiba tubuh yagura diselimuti cakra berwarna merah. Yah ia tengah mengeluarkan Chakra Sanbinya untuk melawan Mei Terumi.

"Cih, sial dia menggunakan cakra Sanbi. Ini akan semakin sulit" Mei yang melihat hal tersebut menggeram marah, ia berpikir bahwa staminanya yang kian semakin menipis mencoba melawan Yagura yang kini telah mengeluarkan Chakra Sanbinya itu tidaklah mungkin bisa ia menangkan.

***Futton : Komu no Jutsu** Dari mulut mei keluar uap panas yang bersifat korosif dan segera menyelubungi tubuh Yagura. Beberapa saat kemudian uap itu menghliang, dan menampakkan yagura tengah berdiri menatap dengan tatapan kosong seperti biasa.

'Ck ck Sial.. Jutsuku tidak ada efeknya sama sekali !' Batin mei kesal yang melihat Yagura berhasil menetralisir uap panas tersebut menggunakan Chakra Sanbi.

Yagura mulai melakukan kuda-kuda bertarung, dan ia langsung melesat kearah Mei dengan tongkat digenggamannya. Mei yang melihat Yagura bergerak kearahya langsung bersiap-siap untuk menghalau serangannya.

'**Tang**' Dentingan antara kunai Mei dan tongkat Yagura.

Yagura terus menyerang membabi buta Mei dengan tongkatnya, sedangkan Mei terus menghalau tongkat yagura dengan kunai yang digenggamnya.

'**Tang.. Trang.. Trang**' Suara dentingan masih tetap mengalun dilokasi tersebut.

'Ck sial, tidak boleh dibiarkan seperti ini terus' Batin Mei, segera iapun langsung melompat salto kebelakang dan segera menyiapkan Henseal.

***Yoton : Yokai no Jutsu** Dari mulut mei keluar gumpalan lava yang langsung menyerang Yagura. Yagura juga tidak tinggal diam, dia juga menyiapkan Henseal untuk menghalau serangan yang Mei berikan.

***Suiton : Mizukagami** Cermin air tercipta didepan Yagura, dan dari cermin itu keluar tiruan Mei yang mengeluarkan jutsu yang sama.

Dua gumpalan lava yang sangat banyak datang dari dua arah yang berbeda, seketika dua lava tersebut bertabrakan.

'**Duarrrrrr**' Namun, Kemudian dari balik lava tersebut muncul sebuah bola berukuran kelereng yang mengarah kepada Mei.

'Sial, jutsu seperti itu' Batin Mei, Segera Mei langsung melompat kebelakang guna menghindari bola klereng tersebut.

'**Duarrrrrrrrrr**' Ledakan yang dihasilkan sebuah bola klereng serangan Yagura. Walaupun Mei berhasil menghindarinya, Akan tetapi tidak dengan efek ledakan yang dihasilkannya. Mei langsung terlempar sehingga ia kini tengah berbaring diatas tanah.

Yagura yang melihat Mei tengah berbaring, langsung melompat kearah Mei dengan mengayunkan tongkatnya. Sementara Mei yang melihat hal tersebut tak dapat bersiap menghalaunya. Yagura menyeringai ketika Mei tak sanggup untuk bertahan.

"Kena kau Mei Terumi, sekarang kau akan mati !" Teriak Yagura, Mei yang melihat Yagura tengah berada dihadapannya seraya tongkat yang siap menjadi serangannya hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. Ia telah pasrah dan bersiap menerima serangan tersebut.

Namun, tiba-tiba dihadapannya muncul kilat kuning dan..

'**Buaghhhhh**' Yagura terlempar kebelakang akibat tendangan yang dilancarkan sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut.

"Ma'af aku terlambat Mei-san, dan dalam pertarungan harusnya kau jangan menutup mata seperti itu !" Ujar sosok tersebut, yang ternyata adalah Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri tegak dihadapan Mei.

"Tidak apa-apa" Balas Mei, Narutopun berbalik dan menghampiri tempat dimana Mei berbaring, segera ia mengulurkan tangannya demi membantu Mei berdiri. "Terimakasih Naruto-kun !" Naruto mengangguk merespon ucapan terimakasih Mei.

"Mulai saat ini.. biar aku yang ambil alih, kau pulihkan chakramu dulu Mei-san" Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, hati-hatilah naruto-kun ! Dia Jinchuriki Sanbi" Mei mencoba memperingati Naruto.

"Yah aku tahu" Balas Naruto.

.

Naruto Vs Yagura

Naruto melangkah kedepan menghampiri tubuh Yagura yang tadi terlempar. Yagurapun kini tengah berdiri sehingga mereka kini tengah berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Siapa kau ?" Yagura bertanya pada Naruto. Pasalnya ia sama sekali belum mengetahui sosok yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Ninja Konohagakure yang diperintahkan untuk membantu pasukan Rebelion" Naruto menjawab lengkap dengan tujuannya sehingga ia kini berada dihadapan Yagura.

"Oh hoho.. jadi Rebelion meminta bantuan Konoha yah ? Kau jangan menyesal jika pulang tinggal nama Naruto-san !" Ujar Yagura menyombongkan diri.

"Aku yakin takkan menyesal" Balas Naruto. Yagura tambah menyeringai melihat respon Naruto.

Yagura dan Naruto segera melesat kedepan demi melancarkan serangannya masing-masing. Yagura memegang tongkat dan Naruto dengan kunainya.

'**Trang.. Trang**' Dua benda saling beradu, diantara mereka tak satupun yang mengalah sehingga serangan tersebut terus berlanjut.

Naruto melompat kebelakang dan menyiapkan Henseal.

***Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu** Naruto menghembuskan nafas sehingga terciptalah bola api besar mengarah kepada Yagura.

***Suiton : Mizukagami** Cermin air tercipta didepan Yagura, dan dari cermin itu keluar tiruan Naruto yang menghembuskan bola api yang sama.

'**Duarrrrrr**' Kedua bola api bertabrakan dan menghasilkan efek ledakan yang lumayan keras.

"Cih, teknik merepotkan !" Ujar Naruto. Segera ia langsung melesat kearah Yagura dan menghunuskan kunai digenggamannya.

'**Trang**' Serangan Naruto berhasil ditahan dengan tongkat yang dipegang Yagura.

'**Trang.. Trang**' Naruto terus menyerang Yagura dengan kunainya sehingga Yagura hanya mampu menahan dengan tongkat yang tengah digenggamnya.

'**Buaggggggggh**' Akhirnya.. setelah sekian lama beradu senjata, Naruto berhasil mendaratkan satu tendangannya kearah perut Yagura sehingga membuatnya terlempar kebelakang.

Naruto yang melihat Yagura yang tengah terbang terlempar, ia segera melesat menuju Yagura dan segera mengerahkan serangannya.

***Raiton : Raikato densho** Tercipta aliran listrik ditangan kanan Naruto. Dengan tangan yang berbalut aliran listrik tersebut, Naruto menggenggam kepala dari Yagura.

'**Blitz ZzZ**' Aliran listrik langsung menyengat tubuh Yagura, membuatnya berteriak meringis kesakitan dibawah genggaman Naruto terhadap kepalanya.

Ditengah kesakitannya, Yagura menendang perut Naruto sehingga genggaman terhadap kepalanya kini telah terlepas. Setelah itu Yagura mencengkram kepala yang tadi digenggam Naruto.

"KURANG AJAR !" Yagura langsung merapal segel dan melancarkan serangannya.

***Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu** Naga air tercipta dan langsung melesat kearah Naruto.

***Doton : Doryuuheki** Dinding tanah tercipta menahan naga air tersebut. Yagura menggeram marah ketika melihat Naga airnya berhasil ditahan Naruto.

Namun tak diketahui oleh Yagura, dibelakangnya terdapat satu Bunshin Naruto yang tengah menyiapkan satu Jutsu yang akan dilancarkan padanya.

Bunshin itu melesat kearah Yagura berada dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah bola Chakra berwarna biru.

***Resengan** Yagura terlempar kedepan akibat serangan tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya. Naruto yang melihat Yagura terlempar menuju kearahnya menyiapkan kepalan tangannya yang telah diselimuti Chakra.

***Goken** Naruto memukul rahang Yagura sehingga kini ia melesat keatas. Namun, belum sampai disitu serangannya. Naruto menghilang dan muncul diatas Yagura dan mengangkat kaki kanannya kemudian menghantamkannya keperut Yagura sehingga Yagurapun kembali melesat kebawah.

'**Blummmmmm**' Suara dentuman akibat tubuh Yagura yang menghantam tanah dibawahnya.

Asap tebal menyelimuti area tersebut, perlahan namun pasti asap telah menghilang dan memperlihatkan kawah berdiameter 2 dan ditengahnya Yagura yang tengah terbaring. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tentu tak menurunkan kewaspadaannya, ia yakin bahwa Yagura tak semudah itu dikalahkan.

Berselang beberapa detik, akhirnya Yagura bangun berdiri dan mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"KURANG AJAR ! KAU AKAN MATI NARUTO-SAN !" Tiba-tiba Chakra merah berjumlah besar kini menyelimuti tubuh Yagura, semakin membesar sehingga melingkupi daerah tersebut.

Tak berselang lama, muncullah sosok kura-kura raksasa yang memiliki ekor tiga. Ternyata Yagura kini telah bertransformasi jadi Sanbi dengan kekuatan penuh.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut melebarkan kedua matanya, ia sangat khawatir. Bukan apa-apa, jika hanya ia yang bertarung dengan Sanbi jelas ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut. Namun, kini pertarungan mereka berada dipusat desa dan dipastikan jika Sanbi mengeluarkan kekuatan gilanya pasti desa ini akan segera hilang tinggal nama.

'Cih, aku harus menjauhkannya dari sini' Batin Naruto.

Segera ia melesat maju kearah Sanbi berada, Sanbi yang melihat hal tersebut mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya menyerang Naruto. Namun, Naruto bermanuver menghindari ekor-ekor yang mencoba menyerangnya.

Seketika setelah ia berada dihadapan Sanbi, ia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya dan kemudian mereka menghilang meninggalkan seberkas kilat kuning.

.

Naruto dan Sanbi muncul disebuah hutan lebat tak jauh dari daerah tenda tempat pasukan Rebelion berada. Ia tak punya pilihan selain tempat ini, beruntung Naruto sempat meninggalkan segel Fuinnya disini. Daripada desa Kiri yang hancur, inilah pilihan yang terbaik.

Setelah itu Sanbi menghantamkan ekornya kearah Naruto, tak sempat menghindar akhirnya ia terlempar kebelakang akibat serangan tersebut.

Naruto masih terus melayang akibat ia terlempar tadi, sedangkan Sanbi tengah berusaha mengumpulkan sejumlah Chakra dimulutnya. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut segera menapakan kedua kakinya demi meminimalisir akibat serangan Sanbi. Ia terus berusaha mengokohkan kakinya walau kenyataan ia masih tetap terseret kebelakang.

Kumpulan Chakra telah terbentuk, segera Sanbipun memuntahkan kumpulan Chakra tersebut kearah Naruto. Ya Bijuudama melesat cepat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang tak mau mati sia-sia iapun segera mengalirkan chakra kematanya.

Mata yang tadinya berwarna hitam kelam kini menjadi merah menyala dengan pola bintang segi enam yang di tengahnya terdapat pola shuriken dengan kaki tiga dan saling terhubung (Mata EMS sasuke dan Mangekyou Sharinggan Obito+Kakashi) Mata Fumetsu Sharingan telah ia aktifkan.

Bijuudama kian cepat melesat kearah Naruto. Narutopun segera mengaktifkan Teknik Kamui yang ia peroleh dari ingatan Obito+Kakashi sewaktu didimensinya dulu.

Seketika sebuah pola bulat menyerupai mata Fumetsu muncul dihadapannya, seperti tengah menghisap Bijuudama yang dilancarkan Sanbi. Pola Fumetsu tersebut terus berputar-putar dan perlahan tapi pasti Bijuudama tersebut tertelan masuk kedalam pola Fumetsu tersebut sehingga tertinggal ruang kosong dihadapannya.

'Hosh.. hosh.. menyerap satu bijuudama sudah menguras Chakraku seperti ini. Untungnya aku memiliki Chakra Juubi sehingga Chakraku terisi kembali, namun staminaku yang menjadi kendalanya !' Batin Naruto.

Namun, tak disangka oleh Naruto. Sanbi kembali memuntahkan Bijuudama keduanya, tak sempat tuk menyiapkan Kamui, Naruto hanya bisa menghindari serangan tersebut.

'**Blarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**' Ledakan super besar terjadi dipertarungan tersebut, ledakan besar yang paling besar dipeperangan ini. Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan teknik Hiraishin dan muncul diatas Sanbi.

Naruto telah siap dengan balasan serangan yang akan ia lancarkan terhadap Sanbi, dengan tangan kanan yang menengadah keatas, dan dengan energy Chakra besar berwarna merah kecoklatan yang berada diatas tangannya Naruto segera melesakan serangannya.

***Yoton : Gengki dama Rasenshuriken** Naruto melemparkan serangannya tepat diatas tubuh Sanbi.

'**Ngeng.. kreng.. Ngeng.. Blarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**' Ledakan besarpun terjadi berkat serangan yang telak mengenai Sanbi.

Tak sampai disitu, Naruto juga menyiapkan serangan penghabisannya.

***Amaterasu** Dari mata sebelah kiri Naruto muncul api hitam Amaterasu melesat dan menambahkan efek serangan **Yoton Gengki dama Rasenshuriken**. Sehingga Sanbipun tengah meraung terbakar akibat kedua Jutsu tersebut.

'Sial, staminaku terkuras habis.. menggunakan Jutsu khas Sharingan membuat chakraku terkuras begitu saja. Apakah karna aku bukan bagian Uchiha sehingga efeknya seperti ini ?' Batin Naruto. Memikirkan tentang tentang Chakranya yang terasa terkuras begitu saja.

Kobaran api besar berwarna merah menghiasi tubuh Sanbi, namun yang apsti Sanbi berhasil ia lumpuhkan dengan serang kolaborasi tersebut. Terlihat kini Yagura yang telah kembali kewujud aslinya.

.

Disuatu tempat.

Seorang pria bertopeng yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan jalannya pertarungan.

'Di-dia menguasai Hiraishin, Rasengan apakah itu kau Sensei ?' Batin Obito. 'Tidak-tidak, satu pertanyaanku yang mengganjal, ia memiliki mata Fumetsu' Obito memandang ngeri orang berada ditempat pertarungan tersebut.

ia tak menyangka bahwa mata Fumetsu yang sering ia dengar dulu dan tak ada yang memilikinya didunia ini dimiliki oleh orang tersebut. Ia menggertakan giginya, Sanbi berhasil dikalahkan namun ia tak boleh keluar begitu saja mengingat lawannya memiliki mata Fumetsu.

Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri dan menunggu orang tersebut meninggalkan tempat, kemudian ia akan segera mengambil tubuh Yagura. Ya itulah yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

.

Bersama Naruto.

Melihat Yagura terbaring tak berdaya, Narutopun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri tubuh Yagura.

'Sanbi yah ? lebih baik aku segel dalam tubuhku daripada ia ditangkap Akatsuki' Batin Naruto. Sudah ia putuskan akan menyegel Sanbi dalam tubuhnya.

Ia semakin mendekati tubuh Yagura, kemudian ia menyiapkan Henseal rumit.

***FuinJutsu : Takami Fuin** Seru Naruto, seketika ia menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya yang terdapat huruf-huruf kanji pada perut Yagura.

Ia tarik tangan kanannya sehingga dalam telapak tangannya seperti tengah menarik sejumlah energy berwarna merah, energy tersebut ia tarik dengan keras dan segera ia tempelkan telapak tangannya pada perutnya sendiri sehingga energy tersebut tertarik dan masuk kedalam perutnya.

Setelah proses penarikan dan penyegelan, kini diperut Naruto terdapat huruf kanji Segel dan kemudian menghilang menandakan proses tersebut berhasil.

'Cih sial, aliran Chakraku jadi terasa kacau.. setelah ini aku harus segera melatih kontrol Chakraku !' Batin Naruto.

.

Disuatu tempat.

"APA ?" Kaget seorang bertoprng tersebut ketika ia melihat Sanbi disegel oleh Naruto.

"Beraninya dia menyegel Sanbi pada dirinya sendiri, belum saatnya aku melawanmu Shinobi-san ! aku akan mengambil Sanbi darimu." Ujar sosok tersebut dan kemudian ia menyelam kedalam tanah dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Bersama Naruto.

Naruto berjalan tertatih meninggalkan tempat tersebut, namun stamina yang ia milikki tak mampu untuk terus berdiri tegak dan perlahan-lahan ia ambruk. Beruntungnya Naruto, ketika ia hampir ambruk ternyata ada seseorang yang menangkapnya dan membawanya pergi.

.

Sebelumnya.

'**Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap..**' Empat orang mendarat ditanah tepat dihadapan Mei yang kini tengah terduduk diatas tanah.

"Mei-sama, anda tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya seseorang yang memiliki rambut hitam dan perban yang menutupi mulutnya aka Zabuza Momochi.

Mei menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan tersebut "Bagaimana situasi perang ?" Mei bertanya kepada empat orang dihadapannya.

"Perang telah berhasil kita kuasai, dimana Yagura ?" Ao memberikan laporan sekaligus menanyakan keberadaan Yagura.

"Naruto-kun sedang melawannya, ia membawa Yagura entah kemana" Mei memberi jawaban tentang Naruto yang tengah melawan Yagura.

"Narut-"

'**Blarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**' Perkataan Yamato terpotong oleh suara ledakan yang amat keras.

Seketika kelima orang tersebut mengalihkan pandangan kearah asal suara ledakan. Mereka melihat ledakan yang terjadi ditengah hutan sana.

"Mei-sama, kita harus segera membantunya !" Mei mengangguk dan segera melesat menuju arah suara ledakan diikuti keempat orang dari arah belakangnya demi menuju tempat pertarungan Naruto berada.

'**Blarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**' Ledakan kembali terdengar tuk kedua kalinya, kelima orang tersebut semakin mempercepat langkah kaki mereka.

.

Setelah sekian lama menempuh perjalanan dengan melompati pohon kesana-kemari, akhirnya mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan mereka.

Namun setelah mereka datang, mereka hanya melihat Naruto kini tengah berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Mei langsung melesat cepat menghampiri Naruto. Sedetik kemudian Naruto akan ambruk namun Mei berhasil menangkapnya.

Mei segera mendekap tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri akibat faktor kelelahan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali !" Ujar Mei setelah itu ia menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap disana.

.

**Skip Time**

**Minscape** Naruto

**Naruto POV**

Dimana ini ? A-ah.. ini seperti alam bawah sadarku dahulu bersama Kurama dan Juu. Apakah ini juga Minscape Sanbi ? Lebih baik aku mencari tahunya terlebih dahulu.

Naruto menyusuri lorong-lorong seperti selokan yang saling terhubung. Terus melangkah dan sampai akhirnya kini aku berada diujung lorong selokan ini dan terdapat suatu ruangan.

Kumasuki ruangan tersebut, setelah aku masuk, aku melihat kura-kura raksasa dengan ekor 3 yang membelai tubuhnya tengah tertidur disana.

Kudekati makhluk tersebut, dan kuusap moncong mulutnya. Seketika kura-kura tersebut menggeliat akibat sentuhanku dan akhirnya membuka matanya. Aku tersenyum melihat kura-kura tersebut telah bangun dari tidurnya.

**Naruto POV end**

.

Sanbi merasa terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, ia terbangun dan seketika menatap Naruto yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia merasa terganggu dengan hawa kehadiran Naruto dan mencoba untuk menyerangnya dengan salah-satu ekor yang ia miliki.

'**Blarrrr**' Naruto meloncat kebelakang dan segera mengangkat tangan kanannya dan diarahkan kearah Sanbi.

Seketika muncul puluhan rantai yang dengan sekejap telah mengekang pergerakan Sanbi. Sehingga yang hanya bisa ia lakukan meronta agar kukungan rantai tersebut terlepas. (Sanbi tidak dikurung dipenjara seperti Kurama diCanon, namun disini jika sang Jinchiruki ingin mengurungnya bisa menggunakan rantai seperti yang tengah Naruto lakukan saat ini)

**"Grr.. apa maumu ?"** Dengan geraman dan nada suara berat Sanbi bertanya pada Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu, aku terdampar disini setelah pingsan akibat kelelahan. Berhubung aku bisa bertemu denganmu aku ingin berbicara padamu !" Naruto menjawab dengan nada santai tak lupa senyuman ia berikan pada Sanbi.

**"Lalu mengapa kau mengukungku seperti ini hah ?"** Sanbi berteriak dan terus meronta agar rantai tersebut terlepas** "Oh.. aku tahu ! Kau pasti menginginkan kekuatanku bukan ?" **Ucap Sanbi **"Semua manusia sama saja, karena itulah kami para Bijuu membenci kalian!"** Lanjut Sanbi.

"Jangan seenaknya saja bicara seperti itu** Isobu** !" Sanbi seketika melebarkan kedua matanya, ia terkejut bahwa orang yang dihadapannya mengetahui nama aslinya "Dan.. aku sudah merasa kuat tanpa harus menginginkan kekuatanmu itu !" Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

**"Grr.. Darimana kau tahu namaku ?"** Sanbi bertanya, lebih tepatnya berteriak kearah Naruto.

"Aku jelas mengetahui semua nama-nama kalian ! Ichibi - Shukaku, Niibi - Matatabi, kau sendiri Sanbi - Isobu, Yonbi - Son goku, Gobi - Kokuo, Rokubi - Saiken, Nanabi - Choumei, Hachibi - Gyuki, Kyuubi - Kurama, Juubi - Sage Of the Six path atau biasa kupanggil Juu." Jelas Naruto yang mengabsen semua nama dari 10 biiju. Isobu tercengang mendengar penuturan yang diberikan Naruto.

**"Aku bertanya darimana dan bukannya menyuruhmu untuk menyebutkannya Grrr.. !"**

"Kalau kau bisa tenang akan kuceritakan semuanya !" Naruto langsung melepaskan kukungan rantai yang membelenggu Sanbi/Isobu.

Setelah rantai terlepas Sanbi malah berusaha menyerang Naruto menggunakan ekornya.

'**Bugh.. Brakkkkkkk**' Naruto berhasil menghindar cepat atas serangan tersebut. Dan segera kembali mengarahkan tangan kananya dan mengukung Sanbi dengan rantainya.

"Kau memang tak bisa diajak bicara dengan tenang yah ?" Ujar Naruto. Segera ia langsung duduk bersila dihadapan Sanbi. "Bisa kita mulai untuk sesi ceritanya Isobu-san ?" Sanbi kembali tercengang akan panggilan yang diberikan Naruto. Dimana ia dibelakang namanya diberi embel-embel sufiks 'san', menandakan Naruto memang tak menganggapkan sebagai seekor Monster dan malahan sebaliknya ia menganggapnya sebagai seorang Manusia.

Naruto mulai bercerita mengenai perjalanan hidupnya dahulu didimensinya, dan terakhir ia menjelaskan mengenai perang yang terjadi yang memusnahkan Ras Shinobi kecuali dirinya. Ia juga bercerita mengenai Juu yang mengirimnya kesini.

Isobu jelas tak begitu langsung percaya dengan cerita yang Naruto berikan, ia berpikir bahwa hal tersebut adalah suatu hal yang sangat mustahil jika dipikir oleh Logika.

"Apa kau masih belum percaya ? apa yang akan membuatmu percaya Isobu ?" Ujar Naruto.

**"Grr.. Aku tetap tidak percaya !"**

"Bagaimana dengan itu Isobu-san ?" Ujar Naruto seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya keatas tubuh Isobu. Disana terlihat gumpalan Chakra berwarna hitam yang mengapung diatas tubuh Isobu.

Isobu yang merasakan energy yang cukup besar dari gumpalan Chakra tersebut bertanya-tanya, apa itu ? namun satu hal yang pasti, ia merasakan bahwa terdapat sebagian energynya berada pada gumpalan Chakra tersebut.

Isobu mengalihkan pandangan menatap Naruto. Naruto yang ditatap seperti hanya memberikan senyumannya pada Isobu.

"Jika kau bertanya-tanya mengenai gumpalan tersebut, aku akan bertanya padamu. Kau juga merasakannya sendiri bukan ?" Ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum kearah Isobu "Itu Chakra Juu, lebih tepatnya hanya 1/4 nya saja Isobu-san ! ia mempercayaiku untuk mengemban tugas ini, ia mengirimku ke masa lalu untuk mengulang masa lalu dan merubah takdir kemusnahan Ras Shinobi. Namun, alangkah sialnya kenapa aku berada ditempat seperti ini. Dimana diriku dan sasu-teme menjadi versi perempuan, dan segala hal yang tak terjadi dimasa laluku. Dan aku hanya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa aku berada didimensi lain bukannya dimasa lalu." Naruto menjelaskan perihal gumpalan Chakra dan sebab ia berada disini.

"Aku menyegelmu ditubuhku karna aku tahu Akatsuki pasti juga menginginkanmu untuk dijadikan senjata perang seperti didimensiku, maka ma'afkan aku jika kau harus kembali terkurung dalam tubuhku. Aku mengetahui keinginanmu adalah hidup dengan bebas, namun aku tak dapat membiarkanmu ditangkap Akatsuki." Isobu terenyuh dengan perkataan Naruto. Ia belum pernah mendengar hal seperti ini setelah ratusan tahun. Hanya kakek tua itu yang pernah mengatakan hal tersebut, dan kini seorang manusia yang mengatakannya. Kata 'ma'af' yang keluar dari mulut manusia yang kini didepannya.

**"Hah.. Ma'afkan aku telah meragukanmu, sekarang aku percaya padamu, seperti Juubi yang mempercayaimu !"** Ujar Isobu seraya menunjukan senyumannya yang tak pernah ia berikan kecuali pada kakek tua, dan sekarang Narutolah sebagai orang kedua yang diberikan senyuman seperti itu.

Narutopun melepaskan rantai yang mengukung pergerakan Isobu, kemudian ia berkata "Sekarang, maukah kau menjadi Partnerku Isobu-san ?" Ujar Naruto seraya mengarahkan kepalan tangan kanannya kepada Isobu.

**"Suatu kehormatan menjadi Partner seorang pahlawan"** Balas Isobu seraya membalas kepalan tangan Naruto.

"Aku bukan pahlawan Isobu-san, aku telah gagal !" UJar Naruto menundukan kepalanya mengingat kegagalannya didimensinya dahulu.

**"Oleh karena itu, sekarang aku siap membantumu Naruto !"** Isobu berkata dan memberikan senyumannya.

"Terimakasih !" Balas Naruto setelah mendongkakan kepalanya. "Aku akan kembali Isobu-san !" Ujar Naruto seketika tubuhnya mulai menghilangkan tempat tersebut.

Isobu yang melihat Partner barunya hanya tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

Dunia nyata.

Narutopun membuka kedua bola matanya, ia mengerjapkan beberapa kali sehingga kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah jendela dan ternyata hari sudah menjelang malam.

Ia mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Namun, ia serasa tak bisa bergerak.

'Ada apa dengan tubuhku ?' Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa hanya menggerakan badannya ia merasa susah sekali ?.

Mengalihkan pandangannya kesebelah kiri, matanya melihat sebuah kepala, kepala yang memiki surai merah keoranyean. Ia menajamkan pandangannya kearah bawah dan ia melihat pemilik kepala tersebut ternyata tak memakai benang sehelaipun, alias telanjang bulat.

'**Glek**' Naruto menelan ludahnya kepayahan.

Dan...

.

.

**#..CUUUUUUT !**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Fyuh.. Esya telah memenuhi hutang Esya Chafter 4.**

**Semoga Updatetan Chafter ini bisa mengobati keterlambatan Esya .hehe**

.

**A/N :** Oh iya, Naru itu pingsan. Jadi jangan anggap Naru itu saya buat lemah LOH ! Chakra memang sangat bejubun banyak, namun kendala yang Naru miliki adalah stamina. Coba bayangkan pertama lawan Ringgo Ameyuri kedua lawan Tagura terakhir transform Sanbi. Jelas Stamina Naru bakal kepayahan. Untuk kedepannya Esya sudah memikirkan bagaimana stamina Naru gak cepat kepayahan. Satu lagi, Esya bikin kekuatan Naru tak terlalu digembor-gemborkan. Biar seru gituuuuuu ! hehe

.

**Balasan Reviews :**

**devil fox :** Mei Terumi udah pasti masuk, Yugao Pair buat Itachi. dan Masalah kebangkitan Jubi didimensi ini tidak akan bangkit !

**CH21 : **Chakra Jubi akan habis tergantung penggunaannya, namun kembali terisi ketika Naru beristirahat. Masalah Haku disini saya buat Female.

**aldo namikaze :** Ma'af yah udah lama nungguin Chafter ni Up, dan ini special buat kamu Chaf terpanjang .hehe

**Mao-chan :** Pertanyaan anda telah terjawab diChafter 4 ini.

**MATAkami :** Jika Ichibi dikeluarin terus dipindah ke Sakura tar jadi Death Chara Gaaranya aduh ! Sanbi akan disegel ditubuh Naru.

**Suiman :** Sandaime meninggal ? Pasti, namun Naru gak akan ambil alih kursi Hokage secepat itu !

**iib junior :** Wah.. terimakasih banyak atas pujian anda !

**Shella utama3 :** Emmh.. itu akan jadi misteri, nanti juga akan terjawab setiap Chafnya.

**radenmasbhockaenz randy :** Sudah saya pikirkan matang-matang, saya akan usahakan alur FIC ini bakal berbeda.

**Temma D :** Anko ? Anko disini terkejut melihat Naru bukan tanpa sebab, Anko emang dari dulu memiliki ketertarikan akan Minato. Berhubung Naru amat sangat mirip dengannya ya jadinya gitu.

**dianrusdiyanto39 :** Ampun... ini demi jalannya cerita saya buat sasuke jadi female.

**Seikari ara Nafiel :** Naru ya Naru, Minato ya Minato. itu kagak ada hubungannya.

**Maulana59 :** Terimakasih anda memuji keputusan berat yang saya buat !

**Hikari Cherry Blossom24 :** Hah tegang ? anda kira nih FIC Horor. hehe

**Senju D Luffy :** Jika Chakra Juubi dan Senjutsu Ashura digabung, pasti bisa.

**Yo' Cukup sekian balasan Reviewsnya, yang lainnya Esya balas lewat PM.**

**Terimakasih atas segala macam dukungan kalian, Esya jadi semangat untuk melanjutkan Fic ini.**

**.**

**Daftar Jutsu :**

***Fuuton : Kamikaze -** Aliran angin yang berhembus kencang melalui hembusan mulut.

***Doton : Toresochi no Jutsu - **Membuat parit yang dalam dan luas. (Karya Author)

***Yoton : Magenyou no Jutsu - **Mengeluarkan lava dari dalam bumi. (Karya Author)

***Mokuton : Mokujuhaku -** Membuat jembatan yang membentang luas.

***Raiton : Raiga - **Menciptakan aliran petir yang meliuk-liuk pada senjata yang digenggam.

***Rainton no Yoroi - **Melapisi tubuh dengan element petir sebagai penambah kecepatan dan pertahanan.

***Raiton : Rakurai Defaru - **Menciptakan aliran petir untuk meminimimalisir setiap serangan yang datang. Ini versi tingkatan Rakurai, namun Defaru ini lebih identik dengan pertahanan.

***Erubo - **Setelah menggunakan Raiton no Yoroi, serangan yang menggunakan siku pada target.

***Raiton : Bakurai - **Melesakan petir keatas untuk memancing petir yang lebih kuat untuk menyerang musuh.

***Raiga Bomu - **Setelah menggunakan Raiton no Yoroi, teknik seperti German sumplex. mengangkat tubuhkemudian dibalikan kearah belakang.

***Futton : Komu no Jutsu - **Menyemburkan uap panas.

***Yoton : Yokai no Jutsu **\- Menyempurkan lava dari mulut.

***Suiton : Mizukagami - **Menciptakan cermin air dan menggunakannya untuk menyerang balik.

***Raiton : Raikato densho -** Teknik seperti Chidori Nagashi namun dengan tingkatan tinggi sebagai penghantar listrik.

***Yoton : Gengki dama Rasenshuriken - **Rasenshuriken lava versi luar biasa, konsepnya gengki dama Dragonball.

***FuinJutsu : Takami Fuin - **Teknik Penyegelan Biiju.

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '******New Dimensions:** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**  
***- Masashi Kishimoto -***

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Harem  
Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension  
The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmati perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"  
'Bijuu/Monster'  
*Jutsu  
**(Keterangan)

* * *

**Sebelumnya :**

Narutopun membuka kedua bola matanya, ia mengerjapkan beberapa kali sehingga kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah jendela dan ternyata hari sudah menjelang malam.

Ia mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Namun, ia serasa tak bisa bergerak.

'Ada apa dengan tubuhku ?' Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa hanya menggerakan badannya ia merasa susah sekali ?.

Mengalihkan pandangannya kesebelah kiri, matanya melihat sebuah kepala, kepala yang memiki surai merah keoranyean. Ia menajamkan pandangannya kearah bawah dan ia melihat pemilik kepala tersebut ternyata tak memakai benang sehelaipun, alias telanjang bulat.

'**Glek**' Naruto menelan ludahnya kepayahan.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5  
**Sanbi, si Kura-Kura raksasa.**  
**

.

Peperangan yang terjadi didaratan Kirigakure telah usai, perang saudara. Yah itulah nama yang cocok untuk perang ini, perang memperebutkan siapa yang paling cocok untuk menempati daratan ini. Dimana Kubu Rebelion yang tak puas akan kebijakan yang diberikan Yondaime Mizukage mereka, kebijakan yang mengharuskan pembunuhan masal atas pengguna Kekkei Genkai Kirigakure.

Demi kebebasan mereka, Rebelion berjuang untuk menggulingkan Rezim Yagura dan untuk kembali pada cahaya terang desa Kirigakure.

Pertama, mereka terdesak oleh serangan yang dilancarkan kubu Yagura. Namun dengan kedatangan 4 orang Shinobi, dua diantaranya merupakan bantuan Konoha. Mereka akhirnya mampu memenangkan perang yang sudah berlangsung berminggu-minggu ini.

**Sorak sorai**

Yah sorak sorai dari bentuk apresiasi kegembiraan mereka terdengar mengalun, menggelegar terdengar sampai memenuhi daratan Kirigakure.

**Menangis**

Banyaknya pasukan Rebelion yang mengurai airmatanya, bukan karena mereka sedih atau apapun. Mereka menangis berbahagia, akhir dari perjuangan mereka menemui titik temu. Titik dimana yang dulu hanya setitik cahaya, kini menjadi sesuatu cahaya yang terang benderang. Tak ada lagi kegelapan, tak ada lagi ketakutan diburu untuk dibunuh sebagai pengguna Kekkei Genkai.

**Penghormatan dan Penghargaan**

Bentuk seperti ini yang patut pasukan Rebeliuon berikan, bagian mereka yang telah meregang nyawa demi mencapai kebebasan yang telah mereka capai. Merekalah pahlawan sebenarnya.

.

Kita alihkan pada tokoh utama dalam Cerita ini. Dimana semua orang yang tengah bersorak sorai atas kebebasan mereka, berbeda dengannya. Naruto, yah ia tengah terbaring diatas kasur. Dimana setelah ia selesai menyegel Biiju Sanbi dalam tubuhnya, fase kelelahan melandanya. Dan jadilah kini ia tengah tak sadarkan diri.

'**Cklek**' Suara pintu terbuka, tak selang berapa lama satu kepala masuk kemudian menengok kearah ranjang tempat Naruto terbaring.

Tersenyum, kemudian sebelah kaki jenjang melangkah masuk melewati pintu tersebut. Membuka pintu lebih lebar, kemudian ia melangkahkan kembali kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Setelah ia berada didalam ia segera menutup pintu tersebut.

Terlihat siluet seorang wanita bersurai merah keoranyean, pakaian berwarna biru yang tengah ia kenakan, tak lupa pakaian tersebut terasa sesak dibadannya sehingga membuat lekuk indah tubuhnya terlihat.

Ia tersenyum memperhatikan wajah tenang Naruto, seketika ia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri tempat Naruto berbaring. Setelah sampai disamping ranjang, iapun duduk dan mulai mengelus pipi Naruto menggunakan penggung tangan kanannya.

"Hihihi.. Naruto-kun terlihat sangat tampan bila dari dekat.." Ujar wanita tersebut seraya tangan masih tinggal disisi wajah Naruto. "..Kulitnyapun halus" Tambah wanita tersebut.

Dirasa puas menikmati kehalusan kulit pipi Naruto, seringaian nakal tiba hadir menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Seketika ia bangkit berdiri, kemudian ia mulai meninggalkan semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai kemudian ia melangkah maju dan naik keatas ranjang. Berbaring disebelah Naruto, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Naruto dan kedua mata terpejam berniat tidur bersama Naruto.

.

Narutopun membuka kedua bola matanya, ia mengerjapkan beberapa kali sehingga kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah jendela dan ternyata hari sudah menjelang malam.

Ia mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Namun, ia serasa tak bisa bergerak.

'Ada apa dengan tubuhku?' Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa hanya menggerakan badannya ia merasa susah sekali?.

Mengalihkan pandangannya kesebelah kiri, matanya melihat sebuah kepala, kepala yang memiki surai merah keoranyean. Ia menajamkan pandangannya kearah bawah dan ia melihat pemilik kepala tersebut ternyata tak memakai benang sehelaipun, alias telanjang bulat.

'**Glek**' Naruto menelan ludahnya kepayahan.

Naruto mulai menggeser tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit, berharap wanita yang tengah tertidur seraya memeluk tubuhnya tidak terganggu dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Naruto mulai merasa tak tenang melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya, pemandangan tubuh seorang wanita yang tak mengenakan apapun tersebut.

Menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan-kekiri, Naruto mencoba mengenyahkan semua pemikiran kotornya. Ia mulai menurunkan kedua kakinya sehingga kini ia terduduk disamping ranjang, menapakan kedua kaki dan mulai membangkitkan tubuhnya dan berniat meninggalkan ranjang tersebut.

Namun, ketika ia mulai akan melangkahkan kakinya. Tangan kanannya terasa dicekal oleh tangan lain, ia menengokan kepalanya melihat kebelakang. Ternyata pelaku penyekalannya adalah Mei Terumi, wanita yang tengah berbaring diranjangnya.

Tatapan mata Mei begitu sayu, Naruto memperhatikan seraya kedua alis yang nampak mengkerut. Ia berpikir mengapa Mei mencegah ia tuk pergi dari sini?.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto-kun... tetaplah disini !" Naruto dibuat bingung akan pernyataan yang Mei ajukan. Ia mencoba meloloskan tangannya terhadap genggaman tangan Mei, namun itu tak berhasil karena kuatnya genggaman tangan Mei terhadap tangannya.

"M-mei-san, Ke-kenapa k-kau tak me-mekai pakaian?" Mei tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. Ia mulai menjilat bibir atasnya, memberikan kesan Erotis terhadap Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Mei seperti itu hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya berulang kali, ia mencoba menyingkirkan sesuatu yang hampir bergejolak dalam tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata berharap agar tak melihat hal apa yang ada didepannya.

Mei tersenyum, kemudian ia menarik tangannya agar Naruto mendekat kearahnya.

'**Bruk**' Naruto terjatuh pada kasur, kemudian Mei mulai memeluk tubuh kekar Naruto.

Naruto terkejut akan tarikan dari Mei Terumi, ia mengalihkan pandangannya melihat kearah Mei yang tengah memeluknya.

Mei mendongkak melihat wajah Naruto, kemudian ia memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Naruto. 'Kawaii' Batin Naruto yang melihat senyuman Mei yang terlewat manis baginya. Tangan Naruto turun kemudian ia mengelus rambut merah keoranyean milik Mei. Mei memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan Naruto terhadap rambutnya. Ia menggesek-gesekan sebelah pipinya pada dada bidang Naruto.

'Tak ada salahnya aku membangkitkan Klan Uzumaki bersamanya' Naruto tersenyum mengingat tujuannya tersebut. 'Mei Terumi termasuk wanita yang kuat'

.

.

**AWAS ADEGAN LEMON ON !**

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan tubuh Mei, sehingga kini ia yang berada diatas tubuh Mei.

"Mei-chan ?!" Naruto meminta perhatian Mei, seraya ia mengelus-elus pipi Mei menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"I-iya Naruto-kun?" Mei jadi terbata-bata merespon panggilan Naruto, karena Naruto memanggilnya dengan sufiks 'chan'.

Naruto mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mulai membuka baju yang dikenakannya, terlihatlah bagian atas tubuh Naruto yang atletis. Mei memerah melihat bagian tubuh tersebut. 'Aku ingin menyentuhnya' Itulah isi pikiran dari Mei Terumi melihat bagian tersebut.

Naruto menunduk dan mulai mencium singkat bibir Mei Terumi. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Mei dengan kepala ia selipkan diantara leher jenjang kanan Mei.

"Maukah kau membantuku? membangkitkan Klanku Mei-chan" Naruto berbisik disela-sela menghirup aroma tubuh Mei.

Mei terkejut akan pernyataan yang tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Namun, ia segera mengangguk pertanda ia bersedia membantu Naruto.

Setelah Mei menyetujui dan bersedia membantunya, Naruto mulai mencium dan menjilat leher jenjang Mei yang membuatnya mendesah atas perlakuan yang Naruto berikan.

Setelah menciumi leher jenjangnya, Naruto mulai menarik kepalanya dari daerah leher Mei. Naruto tersenyum manis dan mengusap bibir merah Mei menggunakan ibu jarinya. Mei menutup mata merasakan sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto.

Naruto menyingkirkan ibu jarinya, kemudian ia kecup bibir kemerahan Mei menggunakan bibirnya sendiri.

keduanya mulai bersilat lidah, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang hanya kecupan singkat. Kali ini, silat lidah yang di lakukan keduanya cepat, ganas dan hot, tidak ada kata pelan-pelan di sini, yang ada hanyalah nafsu yang sudah terlihat jelas di mata keduanya.

Naruto melepas ciuman ganas dan mulai menciumi kembali leher jenjang Mei, cium, jilat, cium, jilat, gigit dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan yang membuat nafas Mei menjadi tidak beraturan karena merasakan kenikmatan yang baru kali ini ia rasakan.

Setelah puas dengan mengobrak-abrik leher jenjangnya, Dengan tergesa-gesa dan gerakan terburu-buru Naruto membuka celana yang tengah dipakainya. Kini, keduanya tengah telanjang bulat dan membuat suasana yang sudah panas tersebut menjadi lebih panas lagi.

Naruto mulai memegang dan memijat kedua payudara Mei. Tak selang berapa lama mulutnya mulai mengulum, menjilat dan menggigit puting susu payudara Mei sebelah kiri, sementara tangan kanannya memijat,memeras dan mencengkram payudara yang satunya.

Desahan Mei makin menjadi-jadi saat tangan kiri Naruto yang kosong mulai menemukan jalanya di antara kedua selangkangan Mei, tanganya perlahan-lahan menelusuri kaki jenjang yang mulus dan putih itu, terkadang mencubit perlahan dan akhirnya sampai ke tujuan, yaitu vagina Mei yang berwarna pink.

Tangan itupun mulai meraba-raba vagina Mei yang pink itu dengan perlahan. Jempolnya kini mulai mengusap perlahan klitoris Mei yang sudah membengkak dari tadi. Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuk keatas, tiba-tiba tercipta chibi Rasengan sebesar kelereng. Dengan perlahan, jari tersebut masuk kedalam vagina Mei dan mengobrak-abrik bagian dalam vagina Mei. Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan tangannya, jempol tangan Naruto mengelus klitoris Mei dengan semakin cepat. Mei yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan yang Naruto berikan akhirnya melepaskan Orgasme pertamanya dan sukses membasahi tangan Naruto.

Naruto menjilat tangan yang sudah berlumur cairan Mei sampai tidak tersisa lagi, dengan seringai rubah yang menempel di wajahnya. Naruto merasa bangga telah memberikan Orgasme terhadap Mei.

"Cairan anda itu manis Mei-chan, aku ingin merasakan langsung dari asalnya" dengan begitu, Naruto langsung menelusupkan wajahnya ke antara selangkangan Mei dimana terdapat asal cairan manis yang baru saja di rasakan Naruto.

"Mmmhh.. ~akhhhhh…, ughhhhh.." Desahan Mei tersengal karena Naruto baru saja mengigit klitoris Mei. Lidahnya kini menjilati cairan manis Mei yang keluar karena Orgasmenya barusan. Naruto mulai menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam lubang vagina Mei dan mulai menggerakanya.

"Hiyaa… ~akhhhhhh… ohh… yah se- Akh perti.. akhh itu …" Desahan Mei makin menderu, karena ulah Naruto yang berada di bawah sana yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"A-aku.. ughhh.. Na-naruhhhh ~akhhhhhhh" Teriakan Mei yang merdu tapi memekakan telinga terdengar yang menandakan dirinya sudah mencapai Orgasme untuk kedua kalinya. Cairan yang menyemprot dari vaginanya dengan senang hati Naruto menelannya dan segera menjilat vagina Mei sampai bersih dari cairannya.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.., sekarang giliranku.. Naruto-kun" Dengan nafas Mei yang masih tersengal-sengal, Mei mencengkram penis Naruto yang sudah menggantung dan mengeras. Dengan perlahan, dikocoknya penis itu hingga mengeluarkan sedikit precum.

Mei segera bangkit dan membalikan tubuhnya, sehingga kini ia berada diatas tubuh Naruto. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya bergadapan dengan selangkangan Naruto. Ia mulai mendekatkan mulutnya pada penis Naruto, ia mulai menjilati precum yang keluar dari penis Naruto. Asin, tapi sedikit manis, itulah yang ada di dalam benak Mei saat merasakan setitik sperma Naruto yang keluar, tangannya meremas perlahan testis Naruto seraya lidahnya masih memainkan kepala penis Naruto. Sudah cukum main-mainya, Mei mulai mengulum penis Naruto sedikit demi sedikit. Delapan inchi tentu bukan ukuran yang kecil, namun bukan menjadi masalah untuk seorang Mei Terumi.

Mei mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya yang kini di pegang oleh Naruto untuk mempercepat agar Naruto sampai pada batasnya, jilat, cium, hisap dan gigitan pelan terjadi secara berselingan dengan hisapan yang kencang, Naruto tidak bisa menahan lagi.

"Me-mei.. ~Akhhhhhhhhhhhhh"Naruto berteriak ketika dirasa telah mencapai Orgasmenya.

'**Crot crot crot**' Semprotan cepat spearma Naruto meluncur kedalam mulut Mei Terumi.

Mei segera bangkit menjauhi daerah selangkangan Naruto. Lidahnya menjilati bagian bibirnya akibat spearma yang meluber keluar. Segera ia bangkit dan menungging membelakangi Naruto.

"Ne, Naruto-kun... sekarang pilih ! depan atau belakang ?" Mei berpose dengan menungging seraya menggoyang-goyang pantatnya. Naruto melihat lubang vagina dan anal milik Mei Terumi.

Naruto hanya bisa diam seraya menyentuhkan dagunya, sepertinya ia sedang berpikir untuk memilihnya. Merasa terlalu lama, Mei akhirnya berinisiatif memilihkanya.

"Naruto-kun, disini !" Mei menunjuk ke lubang analnya yang merah dan bersih, melihat itu, Naruto hanya mengagguk dan mempersiapkan penisnya di depan lubang tersebut.

"Ahhh~" Keduanya mendesah keras saat merasakan sensasi penis Naruto yang 8 inchi itu masuk dengan sukses kedalam anus Mei, setelah menunggu beberapa saat, dengan perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam lubang anal Mei. Disertai dengan erangan dan desahan Mei yang memintanya untuk cepat dan keras, Naruto dengan senang hati menyanggupinya.

"Akh.., ~ughhh.. le-lebih cepat! ~akhhhh.. Oh- yeah.., lebih keras lagi! Naruto-kun !" Desahan Mei yang siap dilayani oleh Naruto. Tangan Naruto mencengkram dan memainkan payudara Mei dengan keras dan kasar, tapi itulah yang membuat Mei semakin keenakan.

Akibat cengkraman kencang anal Mei, membuat Naruto tak bisa lebih lama menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya.

"Akhhhhhhhh.. Mei-chaaan" Naruto yang sepertinya sudah mencapai batasnya mengeluarkan spermanya kedalam lubang anal Mei dan Mei pun mengeluarkan cairanya sendiri yang membasahi sprei yang membungkus kasur tersebut.

"Hah.. hah.. sungguh nikmat Mei-chan.." Ujar Naruto seraya menjeplak pantat kencang milik Mei. "..Kita masuk ronde selanjutnya Mei-chan !" Naruto menarik pinggang Mei, kemudian ia baringkan Mei tepat didepan matanya.

Sekarang Mei berpose dengan melebarkan satu kaki ke atas dan memperlihatkan lubang vagina dan analnya. Naruto hanya bisa bisa meneguk ludahnya melihat bagian lubang Mei yang nampak begitu menggoda.

Naruto segera merangkak mendekat kearah Mei terlentang, kemudian ia segera menempelkan batangannya didepan lubang depan milik Mei.

"Na-naruto-ku, pe-pelan-pelan !" Naruto mengangguk dan segera ia dorong penisnya masuk kedalam lubang vagina Mei.

"Akhhhh.. mmmh.." Mei menjerit tertahan ketika merasakan penis Naruto mencoba mulai menerobos lubang vaginanya.

"Emm.. ~ughhh M-mei-chan-" Naruto menggeram merasakan cengkraman lubang vagina Mei, meskipun masih setengahnya ia berhasil memasukinya. Naruto mulai memajukan kembali penisnya lebih dalam lagi. Seketika ia berhenti ketika ia merasakan suatu penghalang yang menghalangi penisnya tuk masuk lebih dalam.

Mei yang melihat Naruto terhenti tiba-tiba hanya mengulum senyum manisnya. "I-ni pengalaman pe-pertamaku Naruto-kun" Dengan wajah memerah Mei berujar, seperti ia tahu alasan Naruto berhenti dan segera memberitahukannya.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna, Mei seorang wanita yang sudah hampir mencapai umur kepala tiga masihlah perawan. 'Rumor yang mengatakan Mei Terumi perawan tua, itu jadi... benar yah !' Batin Naruto, ia mengingat Mei didimensinya.

Setelah acara keterkejutannya, Naruto kembali mencoba memasukan penisnya Mencoba menerobos penghalang tersebut. Dengan satu kali hentakan kuat, penghalang tersebut berhasil ia jebol, darah terlihat keluar dari sela penis Naruto. Hal tersebut membuat Mei berteriak kesakitan dibawahnya.

"Arrrrrrgh... Sa-sakitt.. hiks.. hiks" Mei meringis kesakitan ditengah penyatuannya. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut segera melumat bibir merah Mei, mencoba memberikan ketenangan padanya dan mengganti rasa sakitnya.

Selang beberapa menit, Mei mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya sendiri. Ia memberi kode agar Naruto cepat menggerakan pinggulnya juga. Naruto mengerti, segera ia bergerak memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Enggh..akh.. ~akhhh.. Narutohhh. ~akhh." Mei menjerit kecil yang membuat Naruto semangat menggenjot pinggulnya semakin cepat. Mei kembali mendesah keenakan, merasakan hujaman penis Naruto yang semakin liar dalam vaginanya.

Tak dilupakan, kedua tangan Naruto yang menganggur meremas dan membelai payudara serta puting kecilnya yang menegang. Sedangkan Mei semakin mendesah keras menjawab kenikmatan tersebut.

"Akh.., ~ughhh.. le-lebih cepat" Naruto mendengar jeritan tersebut, iapun langsung segera merespon dengan gerakannya yang semakin liar menggenjot vagina Mei.

Kegiatan yang sudah berlangsung 25menit tersebut akhirnya menemui titik temu.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, kyaaa~" Mei menjerit karena telah mencapai Orgasme, tetapi hal ini tidak didengarkan oleh Naruto yang masih saja memaju-mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina Mei yang sudah basah karena orgasme yang tadi.

"Ah.., ah.., ah.., Naruto-kun.., su-sudah cukup.., henti-akhhhhhh~" Mei sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, tubuh Naruto yang tadi sudah dibakar nafsu kini sudah tidak bisa di kendalikan lagi,

"Se-sebentar lagihhhhh !" Naruto semakin liar dan tak terkendali dalam gerakannya menggenjot vagina Mei.

Dan dengan satu gerakan yang cepat, Naruto mengigit leher Mei dengan cepat dan membuat keduanya mencapai orgasme karena gigitan tersebut.

'**Crot crot crot**' Spearma Naruto menyembur kedalam rahim Mei, Mei yang merasakan hangat pada rahimnya hanya mengulum senyum. Ia sangat yakin bahwa spearma tersebut sudah cukup untuk membangkitkan satu calon penerus Naruto.

Keduanya merasa sangat amat kelelahan, kelelahan akibat kegiatan yang telah mereka lakukan. Naruto segera bangkit bergeser kesamping Mei yang masih terengah. Kemudian Naruto menarik selimut, untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Mei segera memeluk tubuh Naruto yang berada disebelahnya. Kemudian mereka tertidur dengan posisi Mei tengah memeluk tebuh Naruto.

**LEMON OF**

.

.

**Skip Time**

Pagi sudah menjelang, sinar sang mentari sudah mulai merangkak naik untuk segera membagikan cahayanya. Sinar mentari mulai memasuki suatu ruangan dari balik celah-celah jendela, ruangan dimana disana terdapat 2 sosok manusia berbeda gender.

Sinar mentari tersebut menerpa wajah salah-satu diantara mereka, membuatnya jadi mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Tak berselang lama, kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan biru shafire terjeblak dan terbuka. Sosok tersebut menengokan kepalanya kesebelah kiri, dilihat seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur seraya memeluk tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengusap surai merah keoranyean milik wanita tersebut.

Tak ingin terus terbaring, ia segera bangkit dari ranjang kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi yang berada diujung ruangan.

.

15 menit kemudian, ia telah selesai dengan urusan dikamar mandinya.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun !?" Baru juga ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mendengar sapaan dari arah ranjang berada. Ia menengok, seketika ia mengulum senyum dan segera membalas sapaan wanita tersebut.

"Ohayou Mei-chan,.. Cepatlah mandi Mei-chan !" Mei yang mendengar hal tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mou.. aku susah berjalan Naruto-kun!" Naruto tergelak kemudian tertawa kecil, ia segera menghampiri wanita tersebut.

Setelah ia sampai, segera ia menggendong bridall style wanita tersebut. Ia kemudian melangkah seraya menggendong wanita tersebut menuju kamar mandi.

.

**Skip**

Kini Naruto, Mei, Ao, dan Yamato tengah berkumpul di meja makan untuk melakukan sarapan bersama. Acara makan ini berlangsung dengan hening dan khidmat, namun ternyata itu tak berlaku untuk dua orang yang duduk berdampingan. Mereka (Ao dan Yamato) tak henti-hentinya melirik kearah Mei dan juga Naruto. Namun, keheningan tersebut terpecah saat Naruto mengeluarkan teguran untuk mereka berdua.

"Kenapa?" Mereka berdua tersentak, ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang terkesan tiba-tiba.

"A-ah.. ti-tidak kok, yah.. tidak ada apa-apa haha!" Ao berujar dan tertawa hambar, mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto.

Naruto hanya berOHria mendengar jawaban Ao, ia tak merasa tak peduli dengan jawaban tersebut.

"Oh ya Naruto-san.. semalam apa kau mendengar sesuatu yang menjerit?" Naruto langsung tersedak ditengah santapannya, ia terkejut dengan penuturan dari Yamato. Sedangkan Mei wajahnya menjadi memerah, ia tahu karna ialah yang menjerit semalam.

"A-ah.. a-apa yah? co-coba kau tanyakan pada Mei-chan Yamato-san!" Mei mendelik tajam kearah Naruto, sedangkan kedua orang tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mei. Tak lupa senyum mesum yang menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"A-aku.. a-aku di-dimakan seseorang" Dengan wajah memerah, Mei menjawab pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Naruto kepadanya. Kedua orang tersebut mendengar hal tersebut menjadi menyeringai mesum, dan mereka hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

Mei yang melihat situasi sudah tak terkendali iapun segera berdehem. Mereka berdua segera melanjutkan acara sarapan mereka.

.

Acara sarapan bersama telah selesai, sekarang mereka tengah berkumpul diruang tengah. Mereka tengah mengobrol dan sesekali menggoda Naruto dan juga Mei tentang kejadian semalam. Tentunya Naruto dan Mei hanya terdiam seraya wajahnya memerah.

"Naruto-san, ini sudah waktunya kita kembali.. tak ada waktu lagi!" Naruto mengangguk setuju akan penuturan yang Yamato berikan.

"Jadi, kalian akan segera kembali ke Konoha yah Naruto-san, Yamato-san?" Tanya Ao, yang mendengar hal tadi yang dituturkan oleh Yamato.

"Yah begitulah Ao-san, kita harus segera memberikan laporan misi kami secepatnya" Ao mengangguk mendengar penuturan Yamato.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau telah menyiapkan semuanya Yamato-san?" Yamato mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. "Aku akan bersiap-siap dahulu!" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, dan kemudian ia melangkah pergi menuju kamar yang semalam ia temapati.

Mei yang melihat Naruto beranjak pergi, iapun segera bangkit dan segera melangkah menyusul Naruto kekamarnya.

Yamato dan Ao saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka saling mengedikan bahu masing-masing.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan berangkat Yamato-san?"

"Setelah Naruto-san telah siap"

.

Dikamar yang Naruto tempati, Naruto segera menyiapkan keperluannya untuk pergi meninggalkan Kirigakure. Ia memasukan beberapa pakaiannya kedalam satu ransel besar, tak lupa beberapa keperluan lainnya. Setelah dirasa sudah tak ada yang tertinggal, Naruto segera mengeluarkan satu gulungan dari segel kanji yang terdapat dibagian siku dalamnya. Kemudian ia membuka gulungan tersebut, setelah itu ia letakan ransel besar tersebut ditengah gulungan. Ia melakukan beberapa Henseal dan 'Pooft' tas itu menghilang seakan ditelan olehgulungan tersebut.

Setelah persiapan pertama selesai, ia segera mengambil gulungan tersebut dan segera ia tempelkan gulungan tersebut pada huruf kanji kecil yang berada siku dalamnya. Seketika gulungan tersebut kembali tertelan masuk kedalam huruf kanji kecil tersebut. Setelah persiapan selesai, tak lupa ia mengambil Hittai-ate diatas meja dan segera memakainya didahi.

Persiapan selesai, ia mengetahui bahwa ada orang lain yang berada dikamar ini. Iapun bermaksud untuk menegurnya.

"Ada apa Mei-chan?" Ujar Naruto, tanpa membalikan badannya menghadap lawan bicara.

Namun, bukan jawaban yang ia terima. Seketika sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya, pelukan dari arah belakang. Ia hanya terdiam tak bermaksud menyingkirkan sepasang lengan tersebut.

"Apa kau akan secepat ini pergi Naruto-kun?" Sebuah suara tanya berdengung dari arah belakang Naruto.

"Kami harus segera melaporkan misi ini Mei-chan!" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut kesana Naruto-kun" Naruto segera berbalik, sehingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Tidak bisa, jika kau ikut siapa yang akan memimpin disini hm?" Ujar Naruto, seraya tangan kanan ia gunakan mengelus pipi Mei.

"Ao bisa jadi pemimpin disini, dan aku.. ikut bersamamu Naruto-kun!" Naruto menggeleng mendengar penuturan yang Mei berikan.

"Kau wanita yang kuat.. mereka membutuhkan pemimpin sepertimu!" Mei menggeleng kuat mendengar hal tersebut. "Ada saatnya kita bisa bersama Mei-chan,.. kumohon jadilah pemimpin yang baik!" Ujar Naruto, seketika ia kecup bibir merah Mei Terumi.

"Ayo!.." Naruto menggandeng tangan Mei, namun Mei masih diam ditempatnya. "..Apa kau tak ingin melepas kepergianku, Mei-chan?" Mei menengok kearah Naruto, seketika ia tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Jelas aku takkan melepasmu begitu saja, jika aku Hamil.. aku akan menyusulmu kesana dan akan memaksamu menikahiku Naruto-kun!" Naruto tertawa, seraya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penuturan dari Mei.

Mei tersenyum, kemudian ia langkahkan kedua kakinya. Sehingga kini Narutolah yang seperti diseret oleh Mei.

.

Naruto dan juga Yamato keluar dari salah-satu Mansion. Tak lupa mereka diantar oleh kedua sosok penting desa Kirigakure, yakni Mei Terumi dan juga Ao yang berjalan didepan mereka berdua.

Sepanjang perjalan menuju gerbang desa Kiri, mereka berdua mendapat seruan hangat dan penghormatan dari para penduduk Kirigakure yang dilewatinya. Naruto dan Yamato hanya tersenyum canggung merespon semua itu.

Selang beberapa menit, gerbang desa telah terlihat. Namun, yang menjadi pertanyaan buat mereka berdua. Disana sudah berkumpul para warga Kirigakure. Mereka mengkerutkan kedua alis mereka, kemudian menatap Mei dan juga Ao.

Mereka yang ditatap oleh Naruto dan juga Yamato hanya mengulum senyum mereka. Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang akan Naruto dan tanyakan, mereka segera memberitahukan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan mereka.

"Mereka semua ingin mengantar kalian pergi!" Naruto dan Yamato langsung Sweatdrop mendengarnya, mereka tak menyangka bahwa akan seperti ini. Padahal mereka berpikir cukup dengan Mei dan juga Ao, tapi..

"Itu Naruto-sama dan Yamato-sama sudah datang!" Sebuah teriakan berhasil mengalihkan seluruh athensi para warga kearah Naruto dan juga Yamato.

"Ya kau benar, itu pahlawan kita. Pahlawan Kirigakure"

"Terimakasih Naruto-sama, Yamato-sama!"

"Hidup Naruto-sama, Yamato-sama!"

Teriakan sorak sorai terdengar menggelegar dari seluruh warga yang berada disana. Naruto dan juga Yamato hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar hal tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai tepat didepan gerbang Kirigakure, Mereka segera membungkukan tubuhnya mengucapkan terimakasih atas jamuannya selama mereka berada disini.

Sebelum beranjak pergi, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mei Terumi. Ia melihat pancaran mata Mei yang terlihat sangat begitu sedih. Segera ia langkahkan kedua kakinya menghampiri tempat Mei berdiri.

"Aku berangkat Mei-chan.." Ujar Naruto, Mei mendongkak dengan mata berkaca melihat wajah Naruto. "Jadilah pemimpin yang baik dari Mizukage sebelumnya!" Naruto memberikan senyumannya kepada Mei.

Mei mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut. Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya disisi wajah Mei, kemudian ia menghapus beberapa tetes airmata yang akan menuruni pipi Mei.

"Kau harus mengunjungiku disini Naruto-kun!" Naruto berkerut mendengar penuturan tersebut.

Naruto mengulum senyumannya kepada Mei, "Aku tak janji!" Ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mengunjungimu" Naruto tersenyum, mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengecup kening Mei Terumi untuk salam perpisahannya.

Setelah itu, Naruto berbalik kembali ketempatnya disamping Yamato.

"Jaa Minna-san.. kami berangkat!" Seru Naruto, segera ia balikan badan dan segera melesat berlari kedepan meninggalkan gerbang desa Kirigakure bersama Yamato disampingnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Complete**

.

**Balasan Reveiw :**

**kyrie irving :** Pastinya Naru bakal ketemu Kurama dialam bawah sadar Naruko, namun itu nanti masih lama. Satu lagi, Akatsuki gak bakal mungkin bisa bangkitin Juubi. Dan Sandaime mati dalam Invasi Oto-Suna.

**namikazeshinigami007 :** Masalah UP, saya gak bisa janji bakal UP kilat. Namun, juga gak bakal lama, soalnya saya juga harus fokus sama FF yang sebelumnya. Mei masuk Haren Naru.

**Koga-san :** Ok terimakasih saran anda, saya akan memakainya.

**Yami :** Belum, Naru belum bisa Kekkei Touta seperti itu. Bisa dibilang Naru masih tahap pelatihan.

**aldo namikaze :** Yo terimakasih LOH ! Reveiw anda sebagai Reader dapat membantu kelangsungan perjalanan FF ini. Harem yah ? sedikit-sedikit terungkap, saya gak bakal terburu-buru untuk segera mempertemukannya.

**wsa krisna :** Hwaaaa.. jangang teler begitu .hihi ! Pasti Naru juga dapet yang lebih Fresh, sesuai dengan yang anda inginkan.

**uzumakiberzira :** Chapter ini saya bagikan untuk anda .hihi

**Nanase Akira :** Nanti juga bakal ketahuan, bakal muncul kedepannya.

**maulana59 :** Yosh terimakasih, berarti jika Naru ingin seperti itu. Ia harus mempunyai kontrol Chakra perfect yah. hihi

**chairul. anas. 52 :** Emm.. Kalau masalah UP saya gak bisa janji secepatnya. Gomen !

**iib. junior :** Yosh, saya usahain gak bakal lengah, masalah typo ? saya udah meriksa lagi namun mungkin karna Word panjang gini jadi ada sedikit yang tertinggal.

**adityasriwijaya :** Sudah pasti, Naru bakal ngasah tuh kontrol Chakra yang kacau akibat nyegel Sanbi.

**ryuunara16 :** Hihi.. banyak yang menyayangkan Pairnya emak-emak semua, Naru pasti punya Pair yang masih gadis. Apa mau ta masukin Hinata supaya jadi Lolicon ? wkwkwk

**Red Devil Ngawi :** Keinginan anda bakal terkabul !

**DeWa28 :** Naru cukup jadi Jinchu Sanbi, tak ada yang lainnya. Masalah Pair disini Naru adil Kok !

**Arashi no Magatama :** Gkgkgk.. ni terusannya !

**Senju D Luffy :** Di Warn sudah dijelaskan Naru Godlike, namun ada beberapa yang mungkin kagak sempurna.

**Nah.. cukup segitu, yang lainnya Esya balas lewat PM. Terimakasih atas Partisipasi anda semua.. Para Reder memang yang terbaik dan luar biasa .hehehe**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '******New Dimensions:** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**  
***- Masashi Kishimoto -***

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Harem  
Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension  
The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmati perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"  
'Bijuu/Monster'  
*Jutsu  
**(Keterangan)

* * *

**Sebelumnya :**

"Aku berangkat Mei-chan.." Ujar Naruto, Mei mendongkak dengan mata berkaca melihat wajah Naruto. "Jadilah pemimpin yang baik dari Mizukage sebelumnya!" Naruto memberikan senyumannya kepada Mei.

Mei mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut. Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya disisi wajah Mei, kemudian ia menghapus beberapa tetes airmata yang akan menuruni pipi Mei.

"Kau harus mengunjungiku disini Naruto-kun!" Naruto berkerut mendengar penuturan tersebut.

Naruto mengulum senyumannya kepada Mei, "Aku tak janji!" Ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mengunjungimu" Naruto tersenyum, mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengecup kening Mei Terumi untuk salam perpisahannya.

Setelah itu, Naruto berbalik kembali ketempatnya disamping Yamato.

"Jaa Minna-san.. kami berangkat!" Seru Naruto, segera ia balikan badan dan segera melesat berlari kedepan meninggalkan gerbang desa Kirigakure bersama Yamato disampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6  
**Selamat Datang Kembali!

**.**

**Gerbang Konoha.**

Siang hari di desa Konoha, siang yang begitu terlihat cerah, bahkan suara burung-burung ikut bernyayi memeriahkan kecerahan langit disiang hari.

Gerbang Konoha, yah.. disana terlihat dua orang lebih tepatnya dua orang Shinobi yang tengah melakukan aktifitasnya seperti hari-hari biasanya. Hagane Kotetsu, serta rekannya sperjuangan menjaga gerbang Konoha Kamizuki Izumo.

"Kotetsu, sudah seminggu lebih mereka belum juga kembali yah?!" Pernyataan dari salah-satu penjaga yang memakai sebuah kupluk menutupi kepalanya, dan hanya memperlihatkan rambut yang memanjang dibagian depan. Membuat Shinobi yang memiliki rambut durian berwarna hitam, serta sebuah perban yang menutupi bagian cengkok hidung mengalihkan pandangan dari buku kearah asal suara dari Izumo.

"Ha?.. maksudmu Naruto-san serta Yamato-san Izumo?" Izumo yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Kotetsu hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Kudengar mereka tengah dikirim ke Kirigakure, sampai sekarang mereka belum juga kembali. Apa.. jangan-jangan mereka Naturalisasi ke Kirigakure?" Izumo yang mendengar perkataan absurd dari Kotetseupun langsung memukul kepalanya, hingga membuat Kotetsu meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan itu.

"Pernyataanmu itu, apa tak ada yang lain hah?.. Kotetsu!" Teriak Izumo tepat dihadapan wajah dari Kotetsu. Seketika wajah Kotetsupun dibuatnya terkejut dengan teriakan dari Izumo.

"Itukan hanya seandainya,.. Kau jangan selebay itu Izumo!" Izumo seketika menampakan tampang horornya ketika ia mendengar penuturan yang Kotetsu berikan, apa maksudnya itu? Lebay?.. Bukankah dia bersikap selebay itu? Pikir Izumo.

"I-izumo, wa-wajahmu!" Seru Kotetsu seraya menunjuk wajah daripada Izumo, Alis Izumo berkerut dan segera tangan kanan ia angkat untuk menyentuh wajahnya.

"Are, ada apa dengan wajahku?" Seru Izumo kebingungan, seraya tangan kanan tengah mengusap bagian wajahnya.

"Wa-wajahmu, Izumo!... Wajahmu!" Teriak Kotetsu, Izumo semakin kalut mengusap wajahnya. Sehingga ia sekarang ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya tersebut.

"Kenapa dengan wajahku?" Kotetsu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Izumo geram dengan respon yang diberikan Kotetsu. Ia kemudian berteriak pada Kotetsu agar cepat mengatakan sesuatu mengenai wajahnya. "Katakan Kotetsu!... Ada apa dengan wajahku?!" Kotetsu hanya melemparkan sebuah cermin pada Izumo.

'**Hap**' Izumo menangkap cermin yang dilemparkan Kotetsu padanya.

Setelah menerima cermin tersebut, Izumo langsung menghadapkannya kearah wajahnya tersebut. "Wajahku baik-baik saja" Gumam Izumo disela ia bercermin.

"Tidak, Izumo,.. wa-wajahmu terlihat menyeramkan!" Cerminan wajah Izumo seketika langsung retak setelah mendengar pernyataan Kotetsu, kepala Izumo menunduk guna menyembunyikan ekspresinya sehingga tak dapat terlihat oleh Kotetsu.

"Ja-jadi.. maksudmu wajahku jelek begitu, Kotetsu?" Dengan nada datar Izumo berujar seperti itu, Kotetsu terus menerus menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia setuju dengan penuturan Izumo. "Sialan kau!" Izumo langsung melempar cerminnya, segera ia melompat kearah Kotetsu kemudian ia meraih leher Kotetsu dengan kedua tangannya. "Katakan sekali lagi, kau mati Kotetsu!" Teriak Izumo, disela cekikannya terhadap Kotetsu.

"A-aku ha-hanya.. arrrgh.. menyetujui perkataanmu, Izumo!" Sanggah Kotetsu, namun perkataan tersebut berakibat fatal untuknya, karna Izumo semakin kencang mencekik leher Kotetsu. "A-aku akan mati.. Le-lepaskan, Izumo!"

"Tidak akan!" Izumo menggoyang-goyangkan cekikannya pada leher Izumo.

. . .

Selain itu, diwaktu bersamaan.

Naruto beserta Yamato telah sampai didepan gerbang Konoha, sebelum melangkahkan kaki untuk memasuki kawasan Konoha. Mereka terlebih dahulu mendatangi POS jaga yang berada tepat disamping gerbang, berniat untuk melaporkan kedatangan mereka.

"Yo Izumo-san, Kotets... E-eh?" Naruto tak mampu menyelesaikan perkataannya, karna ia segera terkejut dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Dimana ia melihat Izumo dan Kotetsu tengah melakukan adegan yang tak patut untuk ditonton, dimana posisi Izumo yang tengah mrnimpa tubuh Kotetsu. Tak melupakan goyangan-goyangan yang terjadi disana.

Izumo yang mendengar sebuah suara seketika menghentikan gerakan menggoyangnya, segera ia alihkan pandangan menuju asal suara tersebut. Ia melihat disana Naruto yang berdiri tegak, namun dengan wajah pucat. Kemudian disebelah Naruto ada Yamato yang telah terjengkang jatuh kebelakang.

Izumo kembali mengembalikan pandangannya kearah Kotetsu, Izumo segera menyadari posisi yang tengah mereka lakukan. mata Izumo membulat, segera ia melompat kebelakang untuk menjauhi Kotetsu yang masih tetap pada posisi terlentang diatas meja panjang POS.

"I-ini tak se-seperti yang kalian li-lihat!" Ujar Izumo terbata, seraya mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya kearah Naruto dan Yamato yang kini telah berdiri tegak disebelah Naruto.

"Aku tak menyangka." Ujar Naruto, tak lupa dengan wajahnya yang menyiratkan ketidak percayaan terhadap kejadian yang berada dihadapannya.

"Cinta bersemi didepan gerbang." Ujar Yamato, dengan raut wajah seperti yang Naruto perlihatkan.

"Ini semua salah!" Teriak Izumo dengan kedua tangan meremas kupluk diatas kepalanya.

"Yah.. memang ini salah." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar juga, hubungan antara lelaki memang benar-benar salah!" Sedangkan Yamato manggut-manggut, seraya ia tengah menulis suatu catatan dibuku kecilnya.

"?" Izumo mulutnya menganga mendengar pernyataan yang diberikan Naruto serta Yamato, ia langsung terduduk dipojokan POS. Tak lupa, kedua tangannya memeluk kedua kaki yang tengah ia tekuk.

. . .

Setelah puas menikmati kejadian absurd tersebut, segera Naruto serta Yamato menulis laporan kedatangan mereka pada buku besar tempat catatan data Shinobi yang meninggalkan desa untuk pergi misi.

Setelah selesai, segera mereka berniat mendatangi gedung Hokage untuk memberikan hasil laporan misi. Namun sebelum mereka melangkah, Naruto memberikan suatu pernyataan kepada Izumo serta Kotetsu disana.

"Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san!.." Naruto menegur pada kedua penjaga itu, membuat keduanya mengarahkan pandangan kearah Naruto. "... Tenang saja, hubungan kalian akan kami rahasiakan." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah mereka berdua.

"Hubungan apa?" Dengan tampang bodohnya, Kotetsu bertanya seperti itu. Mungkin memang ia tak mengetahui perihal kejadian absurd Izumo, karna Kotetsu tengah dilanda kepanikan menarik ruhnya kembali akibat cekikan yang Izumo lakukan. Sedangkan Izumo hanya bisa tertunduk lemas, seraya kedua tangan menutupi kedua telinganya. Ia mau menyanggah juga percuma, Karna Naruto serta Yamato tak mungkin mau mendengarkannya.

Segera Naruto dan Yamato melangkah meninggalkan kedua penjaga tersebut, kedua penjaga tersebut masih tetap dengan ekspresinya. Dimana Kotetsu yang masih tampak kebingungan dengan pernyataan Naruto, serta Izumo yang masih tetap menutupi telinganya.

**-* T S P *-**

**Gedung Hokage.**

Terlihat disuatu kursi kebesaran bagi seorang Hokage, seorang kakek baya tengah mengurusi beberapa dokumen mengenai desa Konoha.

"Ehm... tambahan biaya untuk bayaran para Shinobi yang menjalankan misi.." Kakek tersebut membaca tentang pengajuan kenaikan bayaran pokok para Shinobi. ".. Ditolak!.." Ia berujar seraya ia tempelkan stempel desa tepat pada tulisan Reject. ".. Dasar, segitu sudah lebih dikatakan cukup untuk bayaran misi!" Setelah selesai menanda berkas tersebut, kemudian sang Hokage menyimpan berkas tersebut kesebelah bagian kiri mejanya.

Sang Hokage kembali mengambil berkas dihadapannya, seketika ia tersenyum mesum membaca tulisan pada atas berkas tersebut. "Oh.. ini dari salah-satu pemandian air panas.." Sang Hokage, mulai membaca isinya. "..Penggabungan pemandian antara pria dan wanita.." Senyumannya semakin melebar, ketika membaca isi pengajuan berkas tersebut. "..Diterima!.." Setelah berujar demikian, segera ia akan menyetempel pada tulisan Accept. Namun, karna sebuah suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan konsentrasinya, akhirnya yang ia cap tulisan Reject. Mata Sang Hokage membulat sempurna ketika ia menyadari bagian mana yang dicap olehnya, akhirnya ia hanya mendesah pasrah serta mengutuk siapapun yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

Kembali suara ketukan pintu terdengar, segera Sang Hokage mempersilahkan masuk. Segera pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, dan kemudian dari balik pintu tersebut terlihat Naruto serta Yamato tengah melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Hokage itu sendiri segera menghentikan kegiatannya mencap berbagai dokumen, ia segera menatap seurius pada kedua Shinobi yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapnnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, bagaimana hasil misi kalian?" Yamato mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sandaime, segera iapun langsung berniat melaporkan misi mereka berdua. Dimulai dari peristiwa di Nami no Kuni, sampai tahap membantu pasukan Rebelion dan berhasil menggulingkan rezim Yagura.

"Pasti Kirigakure sekarang mengalami kerugian besar akibat pertempuran itu, apalagi jika Shinobi mereka banyak yang gugur dalam pertempuran tersebut bisa memungkinkan pertahanan Kirigakure jadi semakin goyah!" Sandaime menyatakan perkataan tersebut setelah ia menerima laporan dari Yamato, sang ketua pada misi tersebut. "Cukup, laporan saya terima. Naruto-san, kau boleh beristirahat dan meninggalkan ruangan ini. Serta.. kau akan mengetahui Shinobi Rankmu besok!" Ujar Sandaime, segera Naruto membungkuk hormat kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

. . .

Sepeninggal Naruto, diruangan tersebut kini tersisa dua orang. Yaitu Sandaime Hokage aka Hiruzen Sarutobi, serta Yamato Tenzo sang ketua dari misi pembantuan pasukan Rebelion.

"Yamato, laporkan hasil pengamatanmu!" Ujar Sandaime surius, seketika Yamato mengangguk serta segera melaporkan hasil pengamatannya terhadap Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki.. Jelas ia menguasai Fuinjutsu, ia memiliki 3 element dasar. Diantaranya Fuuton, Katon, Doton, serta ia juga menguasai Kekkei Genkai Yoton. Ahli dalam Taijutsu dengan kekuatan, serta power yang mengagumkan. Tapi, yang lebih mengagumkan dari itu semua adalah Analisis serta pemikirannya yang sebanding dengan seorang Kage." Hiruzen tercengang dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Yamato, namun segera ia menyunggingkan senyum keriputnya mengetahui bahwa kemampuan Naruto seperti itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan mengenai pemikiran analisinya Yamato!" Perintah Sandaime pada Yamato.

Yamato segera menjelaskan tentang kejadian di Nami no Kuni, ketika tiba-tiba muncul seorang Hunter-Nin. Naruto berhasil mengungkap identitas Hunter-Nin tersebut dengan mengandalkan firasat serta fakta tentang Hunter-Nin yang sama sekali memang tak terpikirkan olehnya serta Kakashi. Kemnudian ia menjelaskan bahwa yang mengatur strategy bagi kemenangan bagi pasukan Rebelion.

"Memang seorang Namikaze, pemikiran mereka begitu mengerikan!" Ujar Sandaime setelah mendengar penjelasan mengenai pemikiran analisis yang dimiliki Naruto. "Apa benar yang kau jelaskan tadi? maksudku.. Narutolah yang berhasil mengalahkan Yagura." Yamato mengangguk membenarkan apa yang ia jelaskan. Sandaime tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut.

"Apa kau melihat bagaimana pertarungan diantara mereka Yamato?" Kembali Sandaime bertanya pada Yamato, karna menurutnya penjelasan dari Yamato belumlah cukup.

"Tidak Sandaime-sama, karna saya juga tengah melawan pasukan Yagura. Namun dari informasi yang saya terima, Naruto berhasil mengalahkannya setelah terlebih dahulu Yagura melawan Mei Terumi pemimpin pasukan Rebelion. Mungkin Yagura pada waktu saat melawan Naruto tengah berada dikondisi lemahnya sehingga ia bertransformasi menjadi Sanbi." Yamato memberikan jawaban, serta menjelaskan kembali mengenai informasi yang ia dapatkan mengenai Naruto. Alangkah salahnya persepsimu itu Yamato! fakta yang diketahui bahwa Narutolah yang seluruhnya berhasil mengalahkan Yagura. Mei yang kau sebutkan itu bahkan tak berkutik melawan Yagura.

Baiklah, kita segera tinggalkan perbicangan diantara mereka berdua.

**-* T S P *-**

**With Naruto.**

Setelah ia keluar dari gedung Hokage, kini ia tengah berjalan-jalan ditengah hiruk pikuk Konoha. Tak melupakan setiap teriakan serta decak kagum dari para wanita yang tengah ia lewati, namun ia hanya menghiraukan hal tersebut dan tetap melangkahkan kedua kakinya menyusuri setiap jalanan Konoha.

"Tou-chan?!" Dua buah teriakan melengking berhasil menghentikan langkah kakinya.

'Tou-chan.. Tou-chan.. Tou-chan..' Perkataan tersebut terus terulang menghiasi seluk beluk dalam pikirannya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia tolehkan kepalanya menghadap kebelakang, asal dari dua buah teriakan tersebut.

Setelah berhasil menolehkan kepalanya, mata Naruto melihat 3 orang gadis dengan ciri-ciri rambut khasnya masing-masing. Pertama seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat twintaill, tak lupa dengan 3 goresan tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Kedua seorang gadis berambut pink dengan rambut yang membelah sehingga terpampanglah jidatnya yang nampak lebar. Ketiga seorang gadis berambut raven dengan poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya, tak lupa rambut panjangnya ia ikat ekor kuda.

Naruto hanya mampu menghela nafasnya melihat ketiga gadis tersebut, melihat kedua gadis tengah berlari dengan seraya melambaikan tangannya. Namun, gadis yang satu hanya berlari mengikuti kedua gadis tersebut dari belakang.

Setelah ketiga gadis tersebut berada dihadapan Naruto, Naruto segera menyapa dan berniat menyatakan suatu pertanyaan yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya.

"Yo Naruko-chan, Sakura-chan, dan Satsuki-chan!?" Naruto menyapa mereka bertiga, seraya mengacungkan tangan kanannya keatas. "Ada apa yah kalian berteriak begitu? Dan.. kenapa kalian memanggilku Tou-chan heh?" Ketiga gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mampu terlihat bingung melihat ketiganya. Apalagi saat ia melihat wajah dari Satsuki, ia tertawa terbahak dalam hatinya. Ia tengah berpikir dan membandingkan Sasuke didimensinya dengan Sasuke versi cewe dimensi ini.

"Anda memang Tou-chan kami! hehehe" Ujar Naruko kemudian ia menyengir lebar kearah Naruto.

"E-eh?" Naruto hanya terkejut mengenai penuturan yang Naruko tujukan, Apakah benar? itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Belum Ruko-chan, namun Naruto-san akan menjadi Tou-chan kita!" Naruto menganga dan kembali dibuat terkejut, mengenai hal yang begitu tak terduga untuknya.

"Ya benar, jika Naruto-san tak mau menjadi Tou-chan kita... maka aku akan meminta Itachi-Nii membunuhmu!" Pertahanan Naruto akhirnya runtuh oleh pernyataan datar dari Satsuki, seketika ia langsung terduduk lemas ditanah jalanan. Tak lupa jari telunjuk yang ia gunakan menggambar beberapa lingkaran ditanah, serta gumaman tak jelas terus meluncur dari kedua bibirnya. Ia merasa tak berdaya dengan ancaman yang diberikan Satsuki, mau melawan bagaimana? pikir Naruto.

Ditengah keterpurukannya, Naruto menyadari satu hal. Dimana Satsuki menyebutkan tentang Itachi, ia segera membulatkan matanya 'Itachi-Nii?' Batin Naruto setelah menyadari sepenuhnya. Kemudian ia segera bangkit berdiri, ia segera berniat mengklarifikasi perihal tersebut.

"Itachi-Nii?" Ujar Naruto.

"Yah.. Itachi itu kakakku, ia seorang General Anbu didesa Konoha ini. Maka, anda jangan berani-berani menolak keinginan kami!" Satsuki memberitahukan hal tersebut dengan nada datarnya, membuat Naruto semakin memperlebar bentuk kedua bola matanya. Beberapa hal yang jadi pertanyaan Naruto, 'kenapa Itachi berada didesa Konoha? bukankah didimensinya ia menjadi anggota Akatsuki? Dan apakah Klan Uchiha didimensi ini tak punah?' Kembali fakta mengejutkan ditampung oleh otak Naruto, ini membuatnya pening mendadak. 'Ada apa dengan dimensi ini?' Batin Naruto.

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya, ia kibaskan kearah wajah Naruto yang tengah terlihat masih terkejut. Seketika Naruto tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, kemudian sudut bibir Naruto menunjukan senyum kecil.

"Lupakan tentang perkataan dari Suki-chan, Touchan!.." Ujar Sakura, seketika matanya mendelik kearah Satsuki. ".. Suki memang seperti itu!" Tambahnya, dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Ne, apa Tou-chan baru pulang misi?" Tanya Naruko disertai senyum manisnya, Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"He?.. Jadi Tou-chan kukira sudah pulang sebelum kami, apa sangat begitu lama kah? terus misi Rank apa yang Tou-chan lakukan?" Sakura bertanya, pertanyaan dengan tergesa tanpa membiarkan Naruto menjawabnya satu persatu. Inilah Sakura, tipikal gadis cerewet.

"Kami hanya melakukan misi Rank S, dan seperti yang kalian ketahui kami baru saja pulang dari misi tersebut." Seketika ketiga gadis tersebut matanya langsung berbinar, ia mendengar Rank yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Sedangkan dengan Naruto Sweatdrop melihat reaksi mereka, apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu? pikir Naruto.

"Tou-chan keren!" Seru Naruko seraya mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Naruto, Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan penuturan Naruko. Kemudian mereka berdua langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto, kemudian mereka bergelayut manja ditangan tersebut.

"Ne.. ne, Tou-chan sekarang mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura yang masih terus bergelayut manja dilengan Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum getir mendengar omongan yang dilontarkan oleh orang berlalu lalang dijalanan tersebut. Bukan karna ia tak menyukai Sakura dan Naruko berbuat itu padanya, namun karna beberapa omongan yang meluncur dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. 'Dasar Lolicon', itulah beberapa tanggapan yang diberikan orang-orang tersebut, mereka menyangka bahwa Naruto menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai kekasihnya.

"Apa Tou-chan sudah makan?" Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruko.

"Bagus!" Seru Naruko senang, seraya ia acungkan tangan kirinya yang tak memeluk tangan Naruto. Kemudian Naruko memandang kearah Sakura, seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruko, Sakurapun hanya mengangguk. Sketika mereka berdua menarik tangan Naruto yang sudah mereka genggam, segera Narutopun tertarik kedepan oleh mereka berdua dan hanya mampu mengikuti mereka yang kini tengah menariknya tersebut. Begitupula Satsuki yang kemudian melangkahkan kaki mengikuti ketiganya dari belakang.

"E-eh?.." Naruto terkejut, karna ia terus ditarik oleh kedua gadis tersebut. ".. Ke-kenapa menarikku?" Seketika mereka berdua menghentikan langkah kakinya, Naruto yang tak siap dengan hal tersebut hanya mampu terjatuh akibat kaki yang tersandung batu ditengah jalan.

"Tou-chan tidak apa-apa?" Tanya khawatir Sakura, ia melihat Naruto yang berguling diatas tanah jalanan.

"Tenang saja Saku-chan, Tou-chan itu kuat!" Naruto hanya mendengus kearah mereka berdua. Segera ia bangkit berdiri dari acara terjatuhnya, kemudian ia berkacak pinggang dihadapan keduanya.

"Ada apa kalian menarikku seperti itu Naruko-chan, Sakura-chan?" Seketika kedua gadis tersebut menunduk, dan hanya menggumamkan kata ma'af berulang kali. "Sudahlah!" Naruto hanya mampu menghela nafas, ia tak tega melihat kedua gadis tersebut seperti itu.

"Kami hanya mengajak Tou-chan makan siang bersama, ya hanya itu!" Dengan masih tetap tertunduk Sakura berujar seperti itu.

"Tou-chan mau kan?" Kini giliran Naruko yang memberikan pertanyaan pada Naruto, tak lupa dengan kedua tangan serta mimik wajah yang menyiratkan suatu permohonan.

Naruto melihat kedua gadis tersebut hanya mampu menghela nafasnya, ia juga tak sanggup untuk menolak keinginan mereka. "Baiklah, aku mau!" Kedua gadis dihadapannya terlonjak girang mendengar penuturan Naruto, berbeda dengan Satsuki yang masih tetap berdiri sangat amat tenang. "Ne, kita mau makan siang dimana?" Kedua gadis tersebut tersenyum, kemudian mereka kembali menarik kedua lengan Naruto.

"Dirumah kami." Seru senang Sakura, seraya ia masih tetap menarik lengan sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Masakan Kaa-chan kami enakloh, Tou-chan harus mencobanya!" Seketika Naruto membulatkan matanya, ia tak menyangka bahwa maksud makan siang bersama itu dirumah mereka.

"He?.. Tu-tunggu!" Namun sayang, mereka berdua masih terus menarik tangan Naruto.

**-* T S P *-**

**Uzumaki Coumpound.**

Dulu tempat ini bernama Namikaze Coumpound, namun sekarang telah berganti menjadi Uzumaki Coumpound. Uzumaki Coumpound adalah empat dimana tinggal Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto, Haruno Mebuki, Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Satsuki, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi, dan yang terakhir adalah Uchiha Shisui. Shisui adalah kerabat dari keluarga Mikoto, dan juga Shisui sudah Mikoto anggap anaknya sendiri.

Kenapa mereka tinggal bersama-sama? Jawabannya karna ketiga wanita tersebut memiliki nasib yang sama, dan juga mereka telah bersahabat sejak dulu makannya mereka memilih untuk tinggal bersama serta tak lupa mengajak ana-anak mereka untuk tinggal ditempat ini.

Didalam kediaman tersebut, tepatnya diruang makan terdapat tiga wanita baya yang tengah mempersiapkan untuk makan siang. Namun, kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara teriakan melengking dari arah depan. Seketika ketiga wanita tersebut berlari keasal suara, karna mereka mengetahui bahwa putri mereka telah pulang kerumah.

. . .

Sebelumnya ditempat Naruto, Naruko, Sakura, dan juga Satsuki.

Mereka berempat telah sampai didepan pintu berwarna coklat Mansion Uzumaki. Mansion yang terlihat besar serta megah, dengan desain warna berwarna merah-Hitam, serta tak lupa halaman depan rumah yang dipenuhi pohon Sakura yang berjejer rapi menambah kesan indah terhadap Mansion tersebut.

Segera Sakura dan Naruko mendorong pintu tersebut agar terbuka, setelahnya mereka berdua kembali menarik masuk tangan Naruto untuk memasuki Mansion tersebut. Ketiga gadis tersebut mempersilahkan Naruto duduk, sedangkan mereka melangkah lebih dalam kedalam Mansion kemudian mereka bertiga segera berteriak memanggil Kaa-chan mereka masing-masing.

Tak berselang lama terdengar derap langkah kaki menggema semakin dekat kearah mereka bertiga, menunggu beberapa detik kemudian muncul 3 siluet wanita baya dari arah ruang makan. Wanita pertama bersurai merah panjang sepunggung, tak lupa jepitan rambut yang tersemat dibagian kiri rambut depannya. Wanita tersebut memiliki warna kulit putih, serta mata violet gelap yang nampak indah. Dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan daster berwarna putih, tak melupakan sebuah apron hijau yang menutupi bagian depannya.

Wanita kedua bersurai hitam raven panjang sepunggung, dengan model rambut bagian depan terbelah dua menampakan jidat serta jambang panjang membingkai sisi wajahnya. Berkulit putih bersih, serta mata oniks hitam kelam menghiasai bola matanya. Dengan pakaian daster berwarna biru gelap, tak melupakan sebuah apron merah yang menutupi bagian depannya.

Wanita ketiga bersurai merah-muda panjang sebahu, dengan model rambut depan menyilang kesamping kiri menutupi bagian jidatnya. Berkulit putih, serta tak melupakan mata beriris coklat kehitaman. Dengan pakaian daster berwarna merah, tak melupakan apron putih yang menutupi bagian depannya. (Saya bedakan fisik Mebuki dengan aslinya, bisa dibilang Mebuki versi dewasa Sakura,yang membedakannya hanya warna iris mata)

Ketiga gadis yang melihat ketiga wanita dihadapannya segera melesat berlari kearah ketiga wanita disana, berlari cepat setelah berada dihadapan para wanita tersebut, mereka langsung melompat kedalam dekapan masing-masing Kaa-chan mereka.

"Tadaima Kaa-chan!?" Seru bersamaan ketiga gadis tersebut.

"Okaeri, Ruko-chan/Suki-chan/Saku-chan!" Balas ketiga masing-masing Kaa-chan, seraya senyuman yang tersungging kearah ketiga gadis tersebut.

Setelah puas memeluk, segera ketiga gadis tersebut menarik lengan masing-masing Kaa-chan mereka. Ketiga wanita baya tersebut kebingungan dengan tingkah putri mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa Ruko-chan/Suki-chan/Saku-chan?" Tanya ketiga wanita baya tersebut, mereka nampak kebingungan dengan tingkah putri mereka yang tiba-tiba menarik mereka. Sedangkan putri mereka yang ditanya seperti hanya mengumbar senyum manis, tak lupa mata yang menggerling nakal kepada Kaa-chan mereka.

"Kami akan mengenalkan Kaa-chan pada Tou-chan!" Seru ketiganya, hal tersebut membuat ketiga wanita baya tersebut tersentak dengan penuturan dari putri mereka masing-masing.

"E-eh?.. Ma-maksudnya Tou-chan?" Ketiga wanita tersebut tampak begitu kebingungan, sehingga tak ada cara lain selain menanyakannya.

"Sudahlah.. Kaa-chan hanya harus menuruti kami!" Ujar Naruko, seketika ia semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya diikuti ketiga gadis dibelakangnya.

**-* T S P *-**

**Diruang tamu.**

Disana telah terduduk disalah-satu kursi. Seorang pria bersurai kuning panjang sebahu, dengan model rambut durian serta jambang panjang yang membingkai sisi wajahnya. Berkulit tan, serta dengan mata beriris oniks hitam kelam menghiasi kedua bola matanya (Mata Fumetsu Non-Aktif). Dengan pakaian kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam, celana anbu warna hitam, sepatu khas Shinobi warna hitam, serta tak lupa Hitai-ate Konoha tersemat menutupi dahinya.

"Hah.." Naruto menghela nafasnya, terlalu lama menunggu membuat pantatnya bergeser kesana-kemari mencari posisi yang dirasa nyaman untuknya. ".. Bocah cantik itu.. lama seka-"

"Tou-chan?!" Tiga buah teriakan melengking berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Naruto, ia melihat 3 gadis serta 3 wanita tengah berjalan kearahnya. Lebih tepatnya ketiga wanita yang tengah ditarik oleh ketiga gadis tersebut.

Ketiga wanita yang ditarik tersebut wajahnya memerah, mereka mendengar putrinya yang seenaknya saja memanggil sosok pria yang masih terduduk itu dengan sebutan Tou-chan. Yang dirasakan mereka adalah rasa malu kepada sosok tersebut, Naruto yang kini masih memandangi mereka berenam.

Setelah mereka semua tiba ditempat Naruto, seketika pegangan yang mengekang tangan ketiga wanita tersebut terlepas. Namun dengan segera setelah melepaskan tarikan mereka, ketiga gadis tersebut berlari kearah Naruto. Kemudian yang terjadi mereka bertiga bermanja-manja dengan Naruto, ketiga wanita tersebut segera meminta ma'af dengan tingkah yang putri mereka lakukan terhadap Naruto.

"Ma-ma'afkan putri kami Naruto-san!" Ujar Kushina, seraya ia membungkukan badan kearah Naruto.

"Yah.. mereka memang selalu seenaknya." Ujar Mebuki.

"Ma'af atas perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan putri kami terhadap anda Naruto-san." Sekarang Mikoto yang berujar meminta ma'af.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi penuturan ketiga wanita tersebut, kemudian ia meraih Naruko kemudian ia gendong gadis tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, tak usah sungkan begitu Kushina-san, emm-"

"Mebuki, Haruno Mebuki.. Salam kenal Naruto-san!" Mebuki memotong perkataan Naruto, kemudian ia langsung memperkenalkan dirinya seraya memberikan senyum manis terhadap Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat senyuman Mebuki wajahnya menjadi merah, pasalnya ia melihat Mebuki begitu mirip dengan Sakura. Cinta pertamanya didimensi dahulu, mungkin Sakura seperti Mebuki saat ini jika ia sudah dewasa. Namun, semua itu takkan pernah terjadi karna ia sudah meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya. Mengingat hal itu Naruto seketika menampilkan raut yang begitu sedih. Selang 3 detik ia kembali pada ekspresinya semula.

"Mikoto, Uchiha Mikoto.. Salam kenal Naruto-san!" Mikoto menyusul Mebuki memperkenalkan dirinya, seraya ia juga memberikan senyum manis terhadap Naruto.

'Jadi ini ibunya si Teme?' Batin Naruto, seraya pandangan mata yang tak lepas memperhatikan Mikoto, Mikoto yang mengetahui Naruto terus memperhatikannya hanya mampu memerah wajahnya. Sedangkan dengan wanita bersurai merah, ia merasa tak nyaman dengan pandangan Naruto pada Mikoto.

"Ne, Tou-chan.. Saku juga ingin digendong!" Rajuk Sakura seraya ia meremas baju bagian bawah Naruto, ia tengah mencari perhatian Naruto. Satsuki mendengus dengan tingkah manja Sakura, namun ia juga kemudian merajuk pada Naruto ingin juga digendong olehnya.

Ketiga wanita yang melihat ketiganya merajuk hanya mampu memerah wajahnya, mereka menahan malu dengan tingkah putri mereka terhadap Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk seraya ia menurunkan Naruko dari gendongannya dan segera meraih tubuh Sakura untuk digendong. Naruko yang diturunkan dari gendongan Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, sedangkan Satsuki iri melihat Sakura yang tengah digendong Naruto.

"Tou-chan, Suki juga mau!" Naruto mengarahkan pandangan kearah Satsuki yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, ia melihat mata Satsuki yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Dengan segera ia menurunkan Sakura, kemudian ia meraih Satsuki untuk digendongnya.

"Tou-chan?!" Seru Naruko serta Sakura, Naruto kembali melihat kedua gadis tersebut, ia melihat keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Satsuki tadi.

Ketiga wanita baya yang melihat hal tersebut, Naruto yang tampak kesusahan meladeni keinginan putri mereka hanya mampu terkikik geli. Sedangkan dengan Naruto, wajahnya semakin pucat melihat kedua gadis yang tengah merajuk padanya. Tak kehabisan akal, disela ia menggendong Satsuki ia menyiapkan Henseal.

'**Pofft**' Muncul 2 Klon Naruto, kemudian masing-masing dari mereka meraih Naruko sarta Sakura untuk mereka gendong.

Kushina, Mebuki, serta Mikoto hanya mampu berpandangan satu sama lain. Mereka tak menyangka putri mereka menjadi seperti itu, padahal usia mereka sudah mencapai usia 13tahun, namun kenapa mereka bersikap manja seperti itu?. itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Mungkin karna masing-masing mereka merindukan sosok ayah mereka sehingga bersikap seperti itu, dan kebetulan mereka menyukai Naruto.

"Ne Tou-chan?!" Naruto berkata apa pada Naruko. "Apa ibu kami cantik?" Naruto tersentak dengan pertanyaan yang bersipat polos dari Naruko, Naruto hanya mengangguk menyetujui hal tersebut. Naruko tersenyum, kemudian ia memeluk leher Naruto. "Jadi, maukah Tou-chan menikah dengan ibu kami?"

"E-eh?" Naruto kali ini sangat dibuat terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, sedangkan ketiga wanita yang berdiri dihadapan Naruto hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah mereka.

"Mau tidak Tou-chan?" Naruto hanya terdiam tak mampu menjawabnya, Mikoto yang melihat kondisi yang tidak kondusif lagi berusaha untuk mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Sudah saatnya kita makan siang, ayo kita semua menuju ruang makan!" Ketiga gadis tersebut segera mengangguk menyetujui penuturan Mikoto, mereka nampaknya melupakan sejenak masalah pertanyaan tadi. Naruto menghela nafas, ia bersukur Mikoto mampu mengalihkan suasana yang tadi nampak tidak memungkinkan.

Segera Naruto serta 2 Klonnya menurunkan ketiga gadis tersebut, setelah turun dari gendongan ketiga gadis tersebut berlari kearah ruang makan. Sedangkan Naruto limbung menjatuhkan pantatnya pada kursi ruang tamu, otaknya merasa pening dengan pertanyaan tadi sehingga ia menyentuhkan telapak tangan kananya keatas kepalanya.

"Ma'af atas tingkah putri-putri kami Naruto-san!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya juga mengerti!" Ujar Naruto tersenyum membalas permintaan ma'af dari Mikoto.

"Sebaiknya anda juga ikut makan siang bersama kami Naruto-san!" Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti langkah ketiga wanita tersebut.

**-* T S P *-**

**Skip time **(Training Ground: Hutan kematian)

Setelah acara makan siang dikediaman Uzumaki, Naruto kini tengah berada disebuah Training Ground hutan kematian. Darimana ia tahu letak Training Ground ini? Anggap saja Naruto mengetahuinya dulu sewaktu ia masih didimensinya. Disana ia bermaksud untuk melatih kontrol Chakranya kembali. Setelah menyerap Chakra Isobu, aliran Chakra Naruto menjadi tidak beraturan. Makannya ia akan melatih kembali kontrol Chakranya sehingga bisa kembali seperti semula.

Ditengah lapang Training Ground, terlihat siluet seorang pria bersurai pirang tengah duduk bersila. Tak diketahui tengah melakukan apa dia dari luar, namun dari dalam dirinya ia tengah berbincang dengan makhluk yang mendiami tubuhnya.

. . .

**Minscape Naru.**

Naruto tengah berdiri seraya memejamkan mata, dihadapannya terdapat seekor makhluk kura-kura raksasa berekor 3 yaitu Sanbi/Isobu.

**"Hey Naruto?!.."** Panggil Isobu, namun panggilannya tak didengar oleh Naruto. **"..Cih! Mau sampai kapan kau terus berpikir seperti itu?"** Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Naruto membuka kedua bola matanya, ia langsung menatap lurus kedepan kearah Isobu.

"Aku hanya memikirkan cara yang lebih efektif melatih kontrol Chakraku, Isobu-san!" Ujar Naruto.

**"Apa yang kau temukan?"** Tanya Isobu, Naruto menggeleng kepalanya.

"Belum ada, jika aku melatih kontrol Chakraku seperti metode biasa itu akan menguras waktu yang ada Isobu-san! Makannya aku memikirkan bagaimana jika aku melakukan metode baru." Naruto menjelaskan situasi, serta memberitahukan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan mengenai metode yang efektif.

**"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu, Naruto?"** Tanya Isobu, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Ia bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Isobu, apa yang ia lupakan? pikir Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu aku melupakan sesuatu, Isobu-san?" Tanya Naruto, Isobu hanya mendengus kearah Naruto mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

**"Kerahkan saja semua Chakramu dalam pelatihan ini, kerahkan semua sampai kau tak mampu berdiri kembali!"** Naruto bergidik mendengar penuturan Isobu, ia juga manusia pasti bakal mengalami fase kelelahan. **"Kau memiliki Chakra dari Juubi, pergunakan semuanya!... masalah luka atau apapun serahkan semuanya padaku, aku akan membantumu memulihkannya!"** Ujar Isobu bangga karna ia bisa berguna bagi Naruto.

"Wahhh.. kau cerdas juga yah Isobu-san!.. aku sampai melupakannya .hehehe" Ujar Naruto seraya ia memberikan jempolnya pada Isobu.

**"Terlebih dahulu kau harus membuat Kekkai, agar jika aku akan memulihkan kondisimu tak ada yang tahu bahwa aku berada didalam tubuhmu!"** Naruto mengangguk mendengar apa yang disampaikan Isobu. **"Sekarang aku sudah siap membantumu!"** Tambahnya.

Naruto segera meninggalkan Minscapenya dan bersiap akan melakukan pelatihan kontrol Chakranya.

**Minscape End.**

. . .

Naruto mulai membuka matanya, setelah mata itu terbuka Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian ia merangkai beberapa huruf Kanji tepat pada udara dihadapannya, setelah selesai dengan huruf tersebut Naruto segera mengaktifkan Henseal Fuinjutsu. Seketika muncul sebuah kubah berwarna biru menutupi tubuh Naruto, tak berselang lama kubah tersebut semakin menyebar sehingga menutupi ruang lingkup berdiamater 300m serta kemudian kubah warna biru tersebut semakin memudar dan kini berwarna transparan.

Pemasangan Kekkai telah berhasil, kemudian Naruto melangkahkan kakinya maju kearah tanah lapang yang lebih luas. Kemudian ia terdiam sejenak, ia tengah berpikir cara yang cocok untuk pelatihan kontrol Chakra dasar. Ia mengingat tentang berjalan diatas air, namun Naruto akan membuat metode lebih dari itu. Ia segera menyiapkan Henseal setelah itu ia menghentakan kedua tangannya ketanah dibawahnya. Seketika tanah yang didepannya naik keatas.

"HEEEEEEE?" Naruto berteriak dengan Kedua mata melebar dengan sempurna, karena tanah yang naik hanya setinggi 10m. Awalnya ia akan membuat tebing tinggi terlebih dahulu, kemudian ia akan membuat air terjun seperti dulu dibuat Yamato ketika ia berlatih Rasenshuriken. "Apa Chakraku sekacau ini?, sebelumnya aku bisa membuat tebing setinggi 400m." Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto langsung terduduk lesu diatas tanah, ia nampaknya sedang terpukul dengan kualitas yang saat ini ia alami. Tak berselang lama ia segera bangkit berdiri kemudian menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

**-* T S P *-**

**With Yamato.**

Disalah satu rumah, tepatnya pada suatu ruangan terlihatlah seorang lelaki bersurai coklat pendek tengah bergelung dengan selimutnya. Sepulang dari Gedung Hokage, karna ia mendapatkan waktu istirahat ia segera pulang kerumahnya untuk segera melakukan aktifitas seperti sekarang ini.

Tepat disamping ranjang, muncullah kilatan kuning yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Dengan nafas yang terlihat terengah, karna melakukan jutsu Hiraishin dengan kontrol Chakra alakadarnya. Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju suatu ranjang tempat lelaki coklat itu berbaring. Setelah sampai ia langsung menyibak selimut yang membuat lelaki tersebut terkejut dan seketika membuka kedua matanya.

"Na-Naruto-san, ku-kumohon jangan lakukan ini!" Ujar Yamato yang nampaknya ia begitu ketakutan, karna terlihat dia sendiri perlahan-lahan mundur menjauhi Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto dibuat bingung dengan tingkah Yamato.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-aku masih tertarik dengan wanita Naruto-san, tolong jangan lakukan ini!" Naruto semakin dibuat bingung dan tak mengerti dengan penuturan tersebut, Naruto perlahan maju menghampiri Yamato. namun seketika Yamato bangkit, dan segera melompat kebelakang menjauh dari jangkauan Naruto.

"STOP!" Yamato berteriak seraya tangan kanan menengadah kedepan, memberi tanda agar Naruto tak mendekat. "Jangan TUSBOL aku!" Yah.. akhirnya Naruto mengerti dengan isi pikiran dari Yamato. Ia menghela nafas, dan terduduk diatas lantai dengan posisi bersila.

"Pertama, aku tak berminat dengan lubang anusmu. Dan ingat! aku pernah mencicipi rasa yang terlewat nikmat dari lubangmu itu. Kedua, aku datang kemari ingin meminta bantuanmu Yamato-san!" Ujar Naruto mengklarifikasi kedatangannya.

"Oh.. kukira pikiranku benar!" Ujar Yamato, seketika iapun langsung menghampiri tempat dimana Naruto berada. "Jadi, apa yang kau mau dariku Naruto-san?" Naruto segera menatap Yamato, kemudian ia berkata sesuatu.

"Sebelumnya, tolong bawa aku kehutan kematian dengan Shunsinmu Yamato-san!" Yamato segera menyentuh bahu Naruto, setelahnya mereka menghilang menuju hutan kematian. (Naruto meminta Yamato menshunsin mereka karna ia tengah kelelahan akibat menggunakan Jutsu Hiraishin dengan kontrol Chakra alakadarnya)

**-* T S P *-**

Naruto dan Yamato telah sampai dihutan kematian, kemudian Naruto menyuruh Yamato mengikutinya ketempat pelatihannya berada.

. . .

Naruto dan Yamato telah sampai ditempat pelatihannya, segera mereka melangkah ketanah lapang yang luas. Namun, bagi Naruto santai saja ia memasuki kawasan tersebut tapi tidak dengan Yamato, ia terpental kebelakang. Ternyata ia menabrak Kekkai yang dipasang Naruto.

"Nah, ini dia tempat latih-..Are?" Naruto tak sanggup meneruskan perkataannya, karna sewaktu ia mengalihkan pandang kesebelah dimana Yamato berada, namun ia tak menemukan Yamato disana. Ia melupakan sesuatu, segera ia berlari balik kebelakang.

"Yamato-san?! Teriak Naruto yang tengah melihat Yamato yang kini tergeletak didekat pohon.

Ia segera menghampiri tempat Yamato berada, dilihatnya Yamato yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri tergeletak ditempat tersebut.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MEMULAI LATIHAN?." Naruto berteriak frustasi seraya mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia lupa belum memasang penangkal Kekkai untuk Yamato, sehingga Yamato jadi seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Complete**

**Gomen baru Update, jadwal UP seminggu sekali tepatnya pada hari Sabtu-Minggu.**

**.**

**A/N : **Akibat kontrol Chakra Naru yang kacau, Naru harus memulainya dari awal. Naru juga sekarang jadi tak bisa mengeluarkan Kekkei Genkai, serta element dasarnya saja jadi kacau. Oleh karena itu Esya akan membuat Naru menguasai kontrol Chakranya dahulu sebelum memulai petualangannya kembali.

Masalah KushiMebuMiko, yang akan jadi pemersatu diantara Naru dan ketiga wanita itu adalah putri-putri mereka.

Naru belum punya Kuchiyose, jika mau sarannya silahkan!

Naru tak terdaftar lagi di Kuchiyose GAMA, karna alasan berpindah dimensi. Akibatnya Naru tidak menguasai lagi Mode Sage.

**Daftar umur Chara :**

Naruto : 23

Kushina : 31

Mebuki : 30

Mikoto : 33

Mei : 27

Naruko/Sakura/Satsuki : 13

Itachi : 16

Shisui : 16

**.**

**Balas Review :**

**Dewi15 :** Yah bukan hanya mereka, Harem! Naru.

**Last Ootsutsuki :** Pasti bukan masalah anda sering baca Rate M, pasti itu karna anda sudah berpengalaman melalang buana kan? khukhu

**Awim Saluja :** Saya bisa, tenang saja! hehe

**Lompoberang :** Yap.. Terumi masuk Harem! Naru.

**riki ryugasaki 94 :** Ok saya akan siapin dah!

**Rizki. Wisnu01 :** OK terimakasih, akan saya perbaiki lagi!

**daeyat. koediem :** Ok terimakasih, masalah Tsunade gmana yah? biar nanti ane pikirkan lagi deh!

**Byakugan no Hime :** Ah... saya kurang menguasai Chara Hinata, Gomen!

**radenmasbhockaenkz. randy :** Lolicon? Hinata? Ane gak bisa nguasai Chara Hinata brooo!

**abiegael. sejathie :** Ma'af, Yugao hanya milik Itachi.

**Zaldy844 :** KushiMebuMikoMeiNko.

**Arashi no Magatama :** Apalagi ditambah kopi tubruk, mantap tuh! muehehehe

**The Nightmare at Friday the 13 :** Gak ikut, soalnya nanti buat kejutan.

**Volturys :** Bisa, namun untuk sekarang Naru belum bisa.

**firdaus minato :** Ini baru permulaan ne! KushiMebuMiko

**volturys :** Tentu saja, rencana saya akan buat Jiraiya mengetahuinya dengan Naruto yang memberitahukannya.

**blenx6661 :** Cari yang gak Mainstream? cari yang aktor utamanya Sasuke!

**wsa krisna :** Ok saya pake nih saran anda! Saya cowo.

**takiyatamao200 :** Saya minta ma'af untuk anda yang kurang menyukai adegan LEMON! Tapi untungnya saya sudah kasih Warn.

**maulana59 :** Yo, terimakasih sarannya! akan saya pergunakan namun sedikit demi sedikit ne.

**Mizu no Arashi :** Khukhu, ma'af jika terdapat beberapa kesamaan dengan FF yang anda sebutkan. Namun, ini murni pemikiran saya. Pair Naru tante-tante karna Authornya Gila tante girang! gkgk

**LunaticGear :** Wkwkwkwk, sedikit bocoran! yang bakal digigit Oro itu Itachi bukan Satsuki. Arc selanjutnya saya sudah siapin GHOST OF KUMOGAKURE.

**Kanzaki Yuki :** Mei Fav ane, makannya tak jadiin alpha.

**aldo namikaze :** Masalah adegan Fight tidak terkabul, soalnya ini Chap fokus Scene Naru-KushiMebuMiko.

**sedow no reite :** Apa mau diTsukiyomi ama Itachi? Saya akan buat Scene Romanc terlebih dahulu diantara mereka berempat.

**Novakk :** Yap,, pasti dia akan hamil, namun nanti! Soalnya ini baru awal. Saya takut salah alur!

**Devil Vox :** Masalah itu akan terjawab dichapter depan. Mei datang ke Konoha nanti ketika da kejutan.

**koga-san :** Terimakasih, jika terlalu panjang Authornya jadi pusing! khukhu

**Cherry blosoom :** Wahhhh.. itu terlalu cepat! Nanti bakal merubah alur cerita ne.

**Auntmn panda :** Itu tujuan saya sebenarnya, membangkitkan Uzumaki kecil.

**Blue ocean :** Huffft.. Baiklah, mereka bakal hamil, namun nanti masih agak lama!

**Lolipop :** Nanti satu-satu atuh! masa langsung Party Sex? -_-* Sweatdrop.

**Mischa :** Saya akan pikirkan buat masalah Tsunade.

**Kitsune :** 1\. Naru tidak begitu ahli dengan Kenjutsu, Genjutsu jelas Naru nguasai. 2. Jelas saja, toh ia berpindah dimensi, ia karang tak bisa mode sage.

**l-ExNeko-l :** Itukan peringatan, takutnya ada anak kecil baca. khukhu

**arafim123 :** Mei itukan perwan! masih kurang tah?

**Nah.. cukup segitu balasannya, terimakasih untuk Reviewers Non Logic, serta Reviewers berAkun. Saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak!**

**Untuk selebihnya saya balas lewat PM.**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '******New Dimensions:** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**  
***- Masashi Kishimoto -***

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Harem  
Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension  
The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmati perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"  
'Bijuu/Monster'  
*Jutsu  
**(Keterangan)

* * *

**Sebelumnya :**

Naruto dan Yamato telah sampai ditempat pelatihannya, segera mereka melangkah ketanah lapang yang luas. Namun, bagi Naruto santai saja ia memasuki kawasan tersebut tapi tidak dengan Yamato, ia terpental kebelakang. Ternyata ia menabrak Kekkai yang dipasang Naruto.

"Nah, ini dia tempat latih-..Are?" Naruto tak sanggup meneruskan perkataannya, karna sewaktu ia mengalihkan pandang kesebelah dimana Yamato berada, namun ia tak menemukan Yamato disana. Ia melupakan sesuatu, segera ia berlari balik kebelakang.

"Yamato-san?! Teriak Naruto yang tengah melihat Yamato yang kini tergeletak didekat pohon.

Ia segera menghampiri tempat Yamato berada, dilihatnya Yamato yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri tergeletak ditempat tersebut.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MEMULAI LATIHAN?." Naruto berteriak frustasi seraya mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia lupa belum memasang penangkal Kekkai untuk Yamato, sehingga Yamato jadi seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7  
**Jounin, Team Khusus?**  
**

**:**

**Training Ground **(Hutan Kematian)

Naruto tengah bersandar disalah-satu pohon rindang, tak melupakan Yamato yang masih tetap terbaring tak sadarkan diri disebelahnya. Akibat kebodohan Naruto, yang menyebabkan Yamato masih tak sadarkan diri. Kekkai yang dibuat khusus oleh Naruto memanglah bukan sembarang Kekkai, siapapun yang memasuki Zona Kekkai yang dibuatnya dijamin ia akan mengalami hal semacam Yamato. Ia takkan mampu untuk melangkah terus masuk, kecuali dengan persetujuan dari sang pembuat Kekkai. Dalam masalah kali ini, Naruto ia melupakan hal tersebut sehingga ia melupakan Yamato yang ternyata belum ia pasangkan Fuin penangkal Kekkai yang dibuatnya.

"Hah.." Naruto menghela nafas lelah, sudah sekitar 30 menit ia menunggu Yamato membuka kedua matanya. Namun seperti yang tengah kita lihat, ia tak kunjung juga membuka kedua matanya. "..Kenapa aku harus melupakan pokok yang paling penting, jika begini terus kapan aku bisa melakukan latihanku?." Naruto berharap ia akan segera bangun, agar ia dapat meminta bantuan untuk melancarkan proses pelatihannya.

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu 15.10, waktu yang sudah dikatakan bukan waktu siang lagi. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Yamato terbaring, belum juga ia melakukan latihan, ternyata ia sudah terkena fase lelah. Lelah karna menunggu orang yang bisa ia harapkan untuk membantu pelatihannya, percuma jika ia mempunyai Chakra menggunung namun tak bisa memaksimalkan penggunaannya. Karna kontrol Chakra yang tengah kacau, kacau akibat ia menyerap Chakra Eksternal yaitu Sanbi/Isobu.

**'Naruto?!.'** Sebuah suara berdengung ditelinganya, mencoba meminta perhatian dari Naruto.

'Ya, Isobu-san?.' Naruto menyahuti panggilan tersebut, panggilan yang berasal dari sang Partner Sanbi/Isobu.

**'Untuk apa kau membawanya kemari, Naruto?.'** Tanya Isobu, Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya lelah. **'Apa kau tak mampu untuk berlatih sendiri?.'** Tambahnya, pertanyaan tersebut membuat Naruto tertunduk lesu.

'Kau juga tahu, kualitas Chakraku menurun drastis... Membuat tebing tinggi saja aku tak mampu melakukannya, makannya aku meminta bantuan dari Yamato!.' Keluh Naruto, ia menuturkan hal tersebut. Membuat Isobu yang berada ditubuhnya bertanya-tanya, untuk apa Naruto membuat tebing segala?.

**'Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tebing itu?.'** Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

'Ra-Ha-Si-A! hehe.' Isobu mendengus tak suka, Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat Isobu yang seperti itu. 'Kau akan menyaksikan salah-satu kecerdasanku, jadi jangan kaget yah!.'

**'Terserah kau saja!.'** Naruto menyengir mendengar penuturan tersebut, kembali ia merebahkan diri disebelah Yamato.

Suara erangan mengintrufsi kegiatan Naruto, dengan cepat ia segera mengalihkan pandangan kearah Yamato. Terlihat Yamato tengah mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, kemudian terbukalah kelopak mata yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan kedua matanya. Naruto tersenyum, kemudian ia segera bangkit dan menghampiri tempat Yamato berada.

'Akhirnya...' Batin Naruto, ia bersyukur jika sekarang Yamato telah sadar dari pingsannya. Ia senang akhirnya ia bisa memulai untuk melakukan latihannya, terlalu menunggu sedari tadi membuatnya jengah.

Yamato tersentak, ia melihat kedua mata kekhawatiran dari Naruto. Seketika airmata mengalir menuruni sisi wajahnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini, sehingga ia senang atas kesadarannya.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa, Yamato-san?." Seru Naruto, ia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yamato. Tentu saja, jika sesuatu terjadi pada Yamato karena efek Kekkai Fuinjutsunya bagaimana ia mulai berlatih?.

"Arigatou.. Arigatou, Naruto-san!.. kau sebegitunya mengkhawatirkanku." Ujar Yamato, seraya mengusap airmata yang masih terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat khawatir..." Seru Naruto dengan senyumannya, Yamato semakin terisak tangisnya mendengar penuturan Naruto. "..Bagaimana aku bisa memulai latihan jika tak ada kau Yamato-san?."

'**Doooong**' Seketika airmata yang mengalir dari mata Yamato berhenti, jadi ini yang membuatnya khawatir? pikir Yamato. Yang Naruto khawatirkan adalah masalah latihannya.

"Ehem.." Yamato berdehem, ia mencoba tengah menutupi kelakuan yang sudah nampak memalukan. "..Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan Naruto-san?." Naruto tersenyum, dengan segera ia menarik tangan Yamato dan membawanya ketengah-tengah Training Ground.

"Jadi begini Yamato-san, aku ingin kau buatkan air terjun yang sangaaaaat tinggi." Yamato hanya manggut-manggut mendengar permintaan tersebut, namun sedetik kemudian Yamato memicingkan mata kearah Naruto. "Kau bisakan, Yamato-san?." Naruto memastikan, walaupun ia sudah tahu jawabannya sendiri.

"Hah?.. mau kau apakan air terjun itu, Naruto-san?." Tanya Yamato, membuat Naruto yang tadi tersenyum seketika langsung hilang, tak melupakan kedua mata yang menyiratkan kekecewaannya.

"Sepulang dari Kiri, kualitas kontrol Chakraku menjadi turun drastis. Untuk itulah aku meminta bantuanmu kembali memulihkan kontrolku, Yamato-san." Yamato mengerti atas apa yang disampaikan Naruto, ia juga akan membantu Naruto memulihkannya kembali.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti!." Ujar Yamato, segera ia menyiapkan beberapa Henseal kemudian ia hentakan kedua tangannya ketanah yang berada dibawah kakinya.

Getaran-getaran terkadi diarea tersebut, seketika tanah yang berada dihadapan mereka berdua naik sehingga membentuk sebuah tebing setinggi 50m menjulang keatas. Yamato tersenyum melihat hasil Jutsunya, sedangkan kedua mata Naruto berbinar melihat berdirinya tebing tersebut. Proses tersebut belumlah usai, seketika Naruto tersentak ketika tiba-tiba tanah yang ia pijaki bersama Yamato turun kebawah permukaan tanah. Sehingga kini terciptalah sebuah sumur yang amat begitu tinggi tepat dibawah tebing tinggi tersebut.

"Ini belum selesai, sebaiknya kita segera naik keatas Naruto-san!." Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian mereka menghilang (Shunsin) dari dasar sumur tersebut dan muncul kembali diatas permukaan tanah.

**. . .**

Setelah mereka berdua berada diatas permukaan, kembali Yamato menyiapkan beberapa Henseal. Setelah selesai dengan Hensealnya, segera ia menyentakan masing-masing kedua telapak tangannya. Seketika air dalam jumlah besar muncul menuruni tebing yang berada dihadapan mereka berdua, air terjun yang begitu sangat deras telah tercipta. Yamato terengah dengan nafas lelah, kemudian ia menyeka keringat yang tengah menurun melewati dahinya. Sedangkan kedua mata Naruto berbinar senang melihat air terjun yang kini ada dihadapannya, ia harus segera berterimakasih pada Yamato.

"Yamato-san, arigatou ne!." Ujar Naruto, Yamato mengangguk seraya tersenyum menjawab penuturan Naruto. "Setelah latihan hari ini selesai, aku akan mentraktirmu Yamato-san!." Tambahnya, Yamato menyeringai mendengar tawaran yang amat menggiurkan tersebut.

"Kunantikan itu, Naruto-san!." Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut.

Naruto melangkah 5 langkah kedepan, kemudian ia membuka baju kaos yang melingkupi bagian atasnya. Terlihatlah tubuh yang kekar, serta seksi menurut pandangan wanita. Sedangkan dengan Yamato, ketika ia melihat bagian tubuh tersebut membuatnya langsung pundung ditempat.

'Sialan.. Sialan.. Tubuhnya sangat menggoda, aku ingin memiliki tubuh seperti itu!' Batin Yamato dengan airmata yang telah berurai menuruni sisi wajahnya. Bukankah ini sesuatu yang memalukan baginya?.

"Yosh.. latihan kita mulai...

***Tajuu : Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**."

'**Poooft.. Poooft.. Poooft..**' Muncul ribuan Klon Naruto, apa yang dilakukan Naruto membuat Yamato tersentak dari acara pundung sehingga berhasil membulatkan kedua matanya. Naruto tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya, namun berselang 3 detik...

'**Poooft.. Poooft.. Poooft..**' Ribuan Klon yang dibuat Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang, meninggalkan asap putih yang mengepul diarea tersebut.

"HEEEE... APA-APAAN INI?." Naruto berteriak melihat kejadian tersebut, ribuan Klon yang baru ia ciptakan segera menghilang meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Kini ditempat tersebut hanya menyisakan 33 Klon yang tersisa, sengguh kejadian seperti ini membuat Naruto menunduk kecewa melihat satu fakta lagi tentang kualitas Chakranya.

"Bos, sekarang kau tampak menyedihkan yah!." Seruan dari salah-satu Klonnya membuat Naruto tambah kecewa dan menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Hiks.. hiks.. kualitasku sebagai Shinobi, hiks.. kualitasku menurun!." Naruto bergumam seraya menangis lebay.

Yamato yang tadi dibuat terkejut kini mengalami Sweatdrop akut, sedangkan beberapa Klon Naruto mencoba menenangkan tangisan dari Naruto asli.

"Sudahlah Bos, kita harus berusaha memulihkannya kembali!."

"Ya itu benar Bos, kita sebagai Shinobi yang tersisa dari per-" Salah-satu Klon berhasil menutup mulut Klon yang hampir mrmbeberkan identitas Naruto. Ia hanya menyengir lebar, ketika melihat semua pandangan para Klon lainnya mengarah padanya. Yamato menaikan salah-satu alisnya bingung, bingung perkataan Klon tersebut dihentikan seperti itu. Apalagi ketika ia melihat semua Klon mendelik kearah Klon yang menuturkan hal tersebut, ia semakin bingung namun ia merasa bahwa ia sama sekali tak punya hak untuk menanyakannya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih!..." Naruto bangkit berdiri, pandangan mata ia tajamkan menatap air terjun yang berada dihadapannya. "..Yosh.. semuanya!.." Naruto berteriak dengan lantang, ia tengah meminta perhatian dari semua Klonnya. "..Untuk latihan dasar pertama, kita harus berjalan diatas air. Dan, kuingin kalian semua mengikutiku menaklukan air terjun yang ada dihadapan kita!" (Latihan berjalan keatas menantang Tekanan yang diberikan air terjun) Perintah Naruto, semua Klonpun bersorak mendengar hal tersebut.

"Uwooooooooo!." Semua Klon bersemangat.

"Semuanya!?.. Kita mulai sekarang juga!." Naruto berteriak, kemudian ia melesat maju memasuki kawasan air terjun. Tak melupakan para Klonnya yang berteriak serta mengikutinya dibelakang.

**-* T S P *-**

**Disuatu tempat**

Sebuah Gua, ruang gua yang begitu luas sehingga dapat menampung sebuah kepala patung manusia besar dengan tangan menengadah keatas. Diatas sembilan jari patung tersebut, terdapat 9 hologram manusia tengah berdiri tepat dimasing-masing jari patung tersebut. Mereka adalah para anggota dari Akatsuki, organisasi yang terdiri dari 10 orang Mising-Nin kelas S. Namun, kini mereka hanya tinggal 9 karena salah-satu diantara mereka telah meninggalkan organisasi ini.

"Kita telah kehilangan Sanbi!." Seruan dari seorang pemuda yang bersurai durian orange, serta tak lupa beberapa tindikan menghiasi wajahnya. Kontan semua yang mengikuti perbincangan tersebut mengalihkan pandangan pada sipemilik suara.

"Bagaimana bisa, Leader?." Tanya salah-satu diantara kedelapan orang yang berada disana, tepatnya seorang yang memiliki tubuh yang terbuat dari Kugutsu yang membungkuk.

"Shinobi dari Konoha, dia menyegel Sanbi pada tubuhnya sendiri." Tak pelak, penuturan tersebut membuat seorang pemuda yang memiliki surai hitam klimis, kulit putih, serta memiliki Hitai-ate Konoha yang tercoret didahinya menjadi tersentak. (Bayangkan Sai, namun yang membedakan warna kulitnya tak sepucat Sai)

**Flashback**

Disebuah desa, desa kecil dibandingkan dengan desa besar lainnya yang beada di Elemental Nation. Desa yang selalu dirundung hujan, serta desa yang sama sekali tak pernah dijamah oleh panasnya sang mentari karna mau siang ataupun malam sama saja, desa tersebut gelap dikarenakan awan yang seringnya mengucurkan airnya membasahi desa ini.

Suatu ruang digedung pencakar, geduang yang terlihat paling tinggi diantara gedung lainnya yang berada di desa ini.

Terlihat dua siluet berbeda gender, pertama seorang wanita bersurai biru pucat sebahu tak melupakan bunga yang terbuat dari kertas tersemat dibagian rambut kanannya, dengan pakaian jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah, kulit seputih susu serta dengan iris mata sekuning madu. Konan, itulah nama dari wanita tersebut.

Siluet kedua seorang pria bersurai merah kepucatan panjang sebahu serta bagian mata kanan yang tertutupi oleh rambut panjangnya, tubuh yang terlihat begitu sangat kurus serta beberapa besi hitam yang menancapi punggungnya, ia menaiki sutu benda yang besar dengan kedua tangan masuk kesuatu pipa yang berada tepat disampingnya. Nagato Uzumaki, itulah nama dari pria tersebut.

Tiba-tiba diantara mereka bertiga muncul satu lubang pusaran angin, selang 3 detik muncullah seseorang dari pusaran tersebut. Seorang yang memakai jubah yang sama dengan sang wanita, serta sebuah topeng spiral yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Tidak biasanya anda kesini, Madara-sama?." Seorang lelaki yang diketahui bernama Nagato segera mengeluarkan suara, ia melihat sosok tersebut berjalan mendekat sehingga kini sosok tersebut berada dihadapannya.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu..." Sosok tersebut berujar, menjawab apa yang tadi Nagato tanyakan. "...Kita telah kehilangan, Sanbi!" Seketika kedua orang yang mendengar penuturan dari sitopeng tersebut membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Apa maksud anda? Bukankah anda sendiri yang akan mengambilnya dari Yagura?." Sitopeng menggeleng, kemudian ia bermaksud menjelaskan situasi yang telah ia alami pada Nagato.

"Tidak, aku tak bisa mengambilnya..." Nagato yang mendengar hal tersebut menjadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia tak bisa?. Bukankah ia sendiri yang mengatakan akan mengambilnya setelah perang berakhir di Kiri. "...Seseorang dari Konoha telah terlebih dahulu mengambilnya, ia menyegelnya dalam tubuhnya sendiri." Seperti tahu apa yang dipertanyakan oleh pikiran Nagato, sitopeng segera menjelaskan perihal apa yang terjadi.

"Siapa?." Tanya Nagato, kembali sitopeng menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Zetsu..." Satu sosok berwarna putih keluar dari dalam tanah, ia menyahuti panggilan tuannya. "..Cari informasi mengenai orang itu!... Kau juga mengetahuinya bukan?." Tambahnya, sitopeng sangat penasaran dengan Shinobi Konoha yang dilihatnya.

"Ha'i Madara-sama!." Sosok tersebut kembali masuk kedalam tanah, ia siap dengan perintah sang tuan untuk mencari informasi mengenai Shinobi yang dikatakan oleh tuannya.

"Kau tak boleh menunda kembali rencana kita, Nagato!." Ujar sitopeng, seketika orang yang dipanggil Nagato segera menganggukan wajahnya. "Mulai sekarang kita memiliki 2 buruan di Konoha, dan.. aku tak menerima kegagalan!" Tambahnya, kemudian sitopeng meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut melalui pusaran anginnya.

**Flashback OF**

Sosok berpearching mengingat percakapannya dengan sitopeng, mulai sekarang ia tak boleh menunda lagi rencana.

"Kita tak bisa menunggu lagi, tiga tahun dari sekarang kita akan mewujudkan rencana yang sudah kita bangun. Sebelumnya aku akan membagi kelompok untuk mewujudkan rencana kita, perdamaian abadi akan kita raih bersama-sama." Leader menuturkan hal tersebut, semua anggota terdiam kecuali memperhatikan Leader yang tengah berbicara. "Team 1, Deidara dan Sasori." Kedua orang tersebut tersentak ketika nama mereka disebut oleh Leader.

"Kenapa aku harus dengan dia, ~un?." Seru Deidara, ia merasa tak setuju dipasangkan dengan yang bernama Sasori.

"Hm.. kau kira aku setuju?." Deidara mendecih mendengar penuturan dari partner yang telah ditentukan Leader Akatsuki.

"Tak ada protes, tugas kalian menangkap Ichibi... berhubung Sasori adalah mantan Shinobi Suna, ia pasti memiliki info yang akurat." Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk mematuhi apa yang Leader perintahkan.

"Lihat saja ~un, akan kutunjukan seni yang sesungguhnya ~un!." Deidara berujar dengan semangatnya.

"Senimu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan seniku, seni itu adalah keabadian." Deidara menggeram marah, ia tak terima jika seninya diremehkan oleh orang tersebut.

"Sialan un, seni itu ledakan ~un!" Deidara juga tak ingin kalah dengan Sasori, ia mengumbar-umbarkan arti seni sesungguhnya kepada Sasori.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!.." Seketika mereka yang tengah berdebat masalah seni terhenti, mereka seketika berhenti mendengar teguran dari Leader. "Team 2,Kakuju dan Hidan." Seketika suara teriakan terdengar dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Gaaaaaaaah.. kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan muka tua ini?..." Hidan berteriak seraya menunjuk wajah dari Kakuju. "..Tidak, aku bisa dikutuk Jashin-sama, Leader-sama pindahkan aku!"

"Diam kau, cerewet!." Kakuju menggeram marah pada Hidan.

"Apa kau bilang hah?." Hidan telah siap memegang sabitnya, ia tak segan-segan ingin menebas leher Kakuju.

"Hidan, hentikan!..." Hidan mendecih tak suka, ia kembali meletakan sabitnya dibelakang punggung. "...Tugas kalian mencari uang, serta menangkap Niibi!." Kakuju seketika tersenyum, ia mendengar kata pertama uang yang meluncur mulus dari mulut Leader.

"Cih.. aku tak mendapatkan tugas yang menarik, apa itu? Kenapa aku harus mencari uang?." Hidan mengeluh tentang tugas yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Uang adalah tuhan dari segala tuhan, kau harusnya tahu Hidan!."

"Dasar kau aliran sesat hey.. muka tua, Jashin-sama itulah tuhan yang sesungguhnya!." Hidan menentang perkataan Kakuju yang menyebutkan uang adalah tuhan, bahkan Jashin yang dia sendiri sebutkan lebih tak masuk akal bila disebut tuhan.

"Selanjutnya, Team 3 Inabi dan Kisame." Kedua orang tersebut diam dalam ketenangannya, hal tersebut membuat semua anggota memandangi Inabi dan Kisame.

"Mohon kerja samanya manusia Hiu!." Kisame terkekeh dibuatnya, ia mendengar julukannya dari mulut Inabi.

"Lakukan yang terbaik!." Inabi hanya mengangguk dalam diamnya mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Tugas kalian menangkap Yonbi, selebihnya biar nanti kita diskusikan kembali. Tiga tahun dari sekarang, kita harus bergerak cepat untuk menangkap semuanya!..." Semua mengangguk mendengar penuturan dari Leader. "...Terakhir, Zetsu kau sudah tahu apa tugasmu." Zetsu mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut.

**-* T S P *-**

**With Naruto**

"Bertahanlah!..." Teriak Naruto, mengapa ia berteriak seperti itu? jawabannya hanyalah memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri untuk terus bertahan. Dimana kita lihat, Naruto beserta seluruh Bunshinnya tengah duduk bersila dibawah derasnya tekanan air terjun. Setelah berhasil berjalan menaklukan derasnya air terjun, Naruto melakukan pelatihan tahap keduanya. Dimana seperti yang kita lihat sekarang, ia tengah berlatih mempertahankan bentuk Chakranya untuk menahan tekanan tersebut.

Sinar kebiruan terlihat melingkupi tubuh dari Naruto maupun para Bunshinnya, seakan sinar kebiruan tersebut tengah menahan derasnya tekanan air terjun yang menghujam tubuh mereka. Mereka masing-masing tengah mempertahankan sinar biru tersebut, sinar biru yang diketahui Chakra untuk terus menahan air terjun agar tak sampai menghujam tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"Bos, aku tak kuat.."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan dalam berlatih, Bos!.."

Sedikit demi sedikit sinar Chakra beberapa Bunshin yang tengah menahan air terjun semakin berkunang serta kepayahan dalam mempertahankan Chakra, sehingga satu demi satu para Bunshinnya menghilang akibat diterjang tekanan air terjun karena Chakranya tak lagi melindungi tubuh mereka. Naruto melihat para Bunshinnya satu demi satu meninggalkannya mendecih tak suka, namun ia masih kukuh sendiri mempertahankan Chakra tersebut.

Disisi lain, Yamato yang telah melihat kerasnya latihan yang tengah Naruto lakukan hanya terpana akan tekad kuat yang diperlihatkan Naruto. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pelatihan yang Naruto lakukan memanglah sampai seperti ini, menurutnya Naruto terlalu memaksa tubuhnya untuk pelatihan ini.

**. . .**

Sudah 1 jam lebih pelatihan ini berlangsung, terlihatlah dibawah air terjun hanya tersisa 4 Bunshin sehingga terlihat lima sosok Naruto yang berada disana. Terus berusaha untuk mempertahankan Chakranya, namun sedetik kemudian Chakra yang melingkupi tubuh Naruto mulai berkunang. Sampai disini, hanya sampai disini ia mampu mempertahankan Chakranya. Chakra Naruto mulai menghilang, tekanan air tak mampu ditahan sehingga menghantam tubuh Naruto serta Bunshin yang masih bertahanpun menjadi menghilang mengikuti tubuh Naruto yang terhempas akibat tekanan air yang begitu kuat.

Yamato yang melihat hal tersebut tentu saja tak tinggal diam, ia segera membentu Henseal dan kemudian merentangkan tangan kanannya kearah Naruto. Tak diduga keluarlah beberapa kayu dari telapak tangannya, segera kayu-kayu tersebut menggapai Naruto dan mencoba untuk mengeluarkan Naruto dari air tersebut. Setelah Naruto berhasil diraih, segera Yamato membaringkannya diatas permukaan tanah dan segera ia melesat menghampiri tempat Naruto.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan, Naruto-san!" Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan tersebut, Yamato berusaha membantu mendudukan Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Yamato-san." Yamato mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Sampai disini, Naruto-san?." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kearah Yamato, ia tersenyum melihat Yamato yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Yah kau benar, sampai disini... hari sudah menjelang malam, sebelum pulang mari kutraktir makan malam." Yamato mengangguk, kemudian ia terkekeh melihat Naruto yang nampak kesusahan untuk berdiri.

"Ayo Naruto-san!." Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Yamato, kemudian ia berdiri dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat pelatihan tersebut. Mereka meninggalkan air terjun yang masih tegak berdiri, tak ada salahnya membiarkan itu semua untuk menu latihan esok hari.

**. . .**

Naruto dan Yamato telah sampai dikedai Ramen Ichiraku, tak membuang waktu mereka segera memasuki kedai tersebut berniat untuk melepaskan lelah karena seusai latihan.

"Selamat datang!?." Seru sang penjual ketika melihat Naruto dan Yamato memasuki kedainya.

Segera mereka berdua mengambil tempat duduk yang masih kosong, kedai malam ini terlihat sangat begitu lenggang karena terlihat beberapa kursi yang tak terduduki kosong.

"Paman Ramen jumbo satu, kau mau memesan apa Yamato-san?." Naruto beralih menatap Yamato.

"Miso Ramen saja paman!." Seru Yamato memberitahukan pesanannya.

"Siap, silahkan menunggu pesanannya!." Paman penjual segera menyiapkan pesanan dari mereka berdua, terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang cukup lihai menyiapkan bahan-bahan Ramen.

Menunggu pesanan datang, Naruto dan Yamato berbincang mengenai pelatihan yang telah dilakukan hari ini.

"Kenapa kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Naruto-san?." Yamato menanyakan hal tersebut, tadi ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri pelatihan seperti apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Apa benar?." Naruto bertanya balik seraya terkekeh pada Yamato. "Aku tak puas dengan kualitasku, untuk itulah aku akan berusaha keras untuk mengembalikannya." Yamato dibuat bingung dengan penuturan tersebut, ia mempertanyakan apa yang kurang dari kualitasnya? Yamato berpikir bahwa kualitas yang Naruto miliki sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kualitas?.. kurasa kau sudah lebih dari cukup, Naruto-san!." Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Kau salah, Yamato-san. Sebelumnya.. aku bisa membuat ribuan Bunshin, tapi kau bisa melihatnya sendiri bukan? Sekarang aku hanya mampu menciptakan 33 Bunshin, sungguh mengecewakan!." Naruto menjawab, serta menjelaskan perbedaan kualitas dulu serta sekarang.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu?." Yamato bertanya.

"Aku terlalu memaksakan ketika melawan Yagura, dan yah ini hasilnya. hehe" Naruto menjawab seraya terkekeh, Yamato samakin mempertanyakan hal tersebut. Mana mungkin bisa sampai seperti itu? tak ingin penasaran dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak juga menemui jawaban akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kembali.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kau mengalahkan Yagura itu Naruto-san?." Naruto tersentak dengan pertanyaan tersebut, pertanyaan yang dipastikan suatu jawaban pasti kenapa Chakranya menjadi seperti ini.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya yah?... kau bisa menyebut dengan menghilangkan Chakranya, Yamato-san." Yamato memiringkan kepalanya, ia bingung akan jawaban tersebut. Apa maksudnya? menghilangkan Chakra?.

Naruto yang melihat Yamato terlihat kebingungan, iapun segera memberikan penjelasan. "Dengan Fuinjutsuku aku bisa mengekang serta kemudian menghilangkan Chakra Yagura, memang terdengar tidak mungkin tapi aku melakukannya. Akibatnya aku kehilangan kontrol Chakraku, untuk itulah aku berusaha kembali menyempurnakan kontrol Chakraku!. Yamato melebarkan kedua matanya, ia terkejut bahwa kemampuan Fuinjutsu bisa mengerikan seperti itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum miris, ia memberikan keterangan palsu pada Yamato. Menghilangkan Chakra eh? Padahal dia sendiri menyerap semua Chakra Sanbi termasuk Chakra Yagura.

"Pesanan datang!" Paman penjual tersebut berseru memberitahukan pesanan telah siap, seketika mereka mengalihkan pandang melihat paman tersebut yang tengah membawa dua pesanan mereka.

"Wahhh.. sudah datang ternyata, terimakasih paman!." Naruto berseru girang melihat pesanannya telah datang.

"Ittadakimasu!." Seru keduanya, segera Naruto memasukan mie kedalam mulutnya. Begitu pula dengan Yamato, ia juga mengikuti apa yang tengah Naruto lakukan.

**. . .**

"Paman, kami meninggalkan uangnya disini!." Setelah menghabiskan Ramen mereka, Naruto berteriak serta meninggalkan uang diatas meja.

"Ya, mampir lagi!." Balasan dari paman penjual Ramen tersebut.

Naruto dan Yamato keluar dari kedai tersebut, mereka bermaksud pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Yamato-san!." Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepada Yamato, kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

**. . .**

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

Keesokan harinya, dipagi hari yang begitu amat cerah. Terlihat sang mentari telah keluar, bermaksud berbagi cahayanya pada seluruh alam semesta.

Disebuah kamar, terlihatlah seorang pria bersurai kuning masih dalam balutan selimutnya. Bergerak kesana-kemari mencoba menghindari cahaya matahari yang seenaknya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Menemukan posisi yang nyaman, akhirnya ia kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sungguh pelatihan kemarin hari membuatnya kelelahan, sehingga sampai sekarangpun ia nampaknya belum puas mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

'**Tok.. Tok.. Tok**' Namun, sebuah suara ketukan pintu berhasil membuyarkan kenyamanannya menikmati kegiatan terlelap. Segera ia bangkit dari tidurnya, mengucek kedua matanya kemudian ia turun serta segera melangkah menuju pintu asal suara tersebut.

'**Cklek**' Pintu terbuka, Naruto dapat melihat seorang wanita bersurai ungu panjang, memakai pakaian Anbu serta tak melupakan topeng bermotif kucing menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Ohayou!?." Sapa Anbu tersebut serta menundukan kepala sejenak, Narutopun segera membalas sapaan dari Anbu wanita tersebut.

"Ohayou, ada pagi-pagi anda kemari Anbu-san?." Naruto mencoba menanyakan maksud kedatangan Anbu tersebut, pasalnya dipagi hari yang indah ini serta kegiatan terlelapnya yang terganggu tentu ada maksud Anbu tersebut mendatangi Apartementnya.

"?" Anbu tersebut tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan yang Naruto ajukan, membuatnya berkerut bingung. Jika Naruto dapat melihat wajah dibalik topengnya, ia pasti akan melihat kedua mata Anbu tersebut membulat serta kedua pipi yang menunjukan rona kemerahan. Pasalnya Naruto hanya menggunakan celana pendek selutut serta tak memakai baju yang membuat tubuh bagian atasnya terpampang sempurna, tentu hal tersebut membuat Anbu wanita tersebut jadi terkejut.

Naruto yang melihat Anbu tersebut terdiam, ia mencoba mengibaskan telapak tangannya kearah wajah Anbu tersebut. Sukses apa yang dilakukan Naruto membuat Anbu tersebut menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya, segera Anbu tersebut memberitahukan apa maksud kedatangannya.

"Ma-ma'af,.. saya hanya diperintahkan untuk memberitahu anda, Naruto-san. Hari ini anda diminta mendatangi Sandaime-sama, beliau ingin berbicara dengan anda." Naruto mengangguk, setelah mengetahui respon Naruto segera Anbu tersebut pamit kemudian menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap ditempat itu.

Setelah kepergian Anbu tersebut, Naruto menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki kekamar mandi bermaksud membersihkan dirinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, melangkah kekamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian, setelahnya ia melangkahkan kaki keluar Apartement. Tujuan utamanya adalah kedai Ramen Ichiraku, sebelum ia pergi kegedung Hokage ada baiknya bila ia mengambil sarapannya terlebih dahulu.

**. . .**

**Gedung Hokage**

Sandaime Hokage, sosok pemimpin dari desa Konoha. Beliau adalah sosok yang berjasa untuk perkembangan Shinobi desa Konoha, dimana dengan idealis yang dianutnya menghadirkan Shinobi-shinobi hebat dari desa ini. Tekad api Konoha, idealis yang merupakan tekad serta keinginan untuk melindungi.

Seseorang Shinobi yang kuat bukan diukur dengan banyaknya Jutsu yang ia miliki, namun seberapa besarnya keinginan serta tekad melindungi. Melindungi keluarga, orang terkasih, dan tentunya melindungi desa. Sesempurnanya seorang Kage, pasti mereka memiliki kekurangannya masing-masing. Seperti yang dialami oleh Sandaime Hokage, selain umurnya yang kurang muda, ia juga kekurangan dari segi moralnya. Seperti yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini, berkat kiriman dari muridnya Sandaime bisa membaca buku seperti ini. Icha-icha Paradise, buku karangan Jiraiya no Gama Sannin. Buku yang didalamnya terdapat err... kalian juga tahu buku itu seperti apa, bukan?.

"Khehehe..." Terus tertawa mesum, seraya pandangan mata tetap terpokus pada isi buku yang tengah dipegangnya. Mengebet lembaran kertas memindahkan scene selanjutnya, namun ketika ia akan memulai membaca lembaran tersebut seketika terhenti akibat ketukan pintu ruangannya. Kalang kabut segera menyimpan buku tersebut, kemudian ia mempersilahkan seseorang yang berada diluar untuk segera masuk ruangan.

Sandaime membenarkan posisi duduknya, kemudian ia alihkan pandangan kepada seseorang yang tengah memasuki ruangannya. Ia melihat seorang pria bersurai kuning tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Naruto, itulah nama yang diketahui olehnya untuk pria yang kini telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sandaime-sama!?." Naruto berujar seraya membungkukan badannya.

"Naruto-san, selamat datang!.. hari ini, kau akan mengetahui tingkatanmu sebagai Shinobi Konoha." Naruto mengangguk menyetujui penuturan Sandaime, Sedangkan dengan Sandaime ia menopangkan dagunya diatas kedua tangannya memperhatikan Naruto.

"Sebelumnya, bolehkah aku mengetahui caramu menghentikan Yondaime Mizukage, Naruto-san?." Naruto tersentak sesaat, ia hanya diam tak segera menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

'Isobu-san?!.' Naruto segera menghubungi sang Partner yang berdiam didalam tubuhnya.

**'Kau hanya harus menjawabnya!.'** Isobu mengetahui apa yang tengah Naruto alami, ia segera menjawab apa yang akan jadi pertanyaan Naruto.

'Apakah jujur atau bagaimana, Isobu-san?.' Naruto bertanya tentang hal tersebut.

**'Seperti biasanya, kau hanya berbohong saja sedikit!.'**

'Apakau pikir Sandaime mudah dibohongi?.'

**'Heh.. siapa yang tahu?.'** Naruto mendengus mendengar jawaban yang terdengar santai tersebut.

Naruto segera berpikir cepat bagaimana ia harus memberikan keterangan palsu pada Sandaime Hokage. Setelah ia mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti mengenai pertanyaan Sandaime, segera ia menjawab apa yang tengah ditunggu oleh Sandaime.

"Saya hanya memaksimalkan teknik FuinJutsu untuk mengekang pergerakannya sampai ia kehilangan Chakra, Sandaime-sama..." Ungkap Naruto pada Sandaime, Sandaime hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan Naruto. "...Saya hanya memanfa'atkan kelelahannya Mizukage Yagura, karna sebelunya telah melawan Mei Terumi pemimpin pasukan Rebelion." Naruto menyelesaikan penjelasannya, sedangkan Sandaime mengangguk karena telah menerima penjelasan Naruto.

'Apakah ini yang menyebabkan Klan Uzumaki mengalami kepunahan? Selain berguna untuk menyegel, FuinJutsu juga berguna dalam pertarungan. Sungguh mengerikan.' Batin Sandaime.

"Baiklah, setelah mengetahui tingkatan tentang kemampuanmu yang telah saya peroleh dari Yamato. Naruto Uzumaki, mulai sekarang kau resmi jadi Shinobi Konoha tingkat Jounin. Keputusan ini telah saya rundingkan dengan para Council, Tetua Konoha, maupun Pemimpin Clan desa Konohagakure." Sandaime memberikan penuturan tersebut pada Naruto, segera Sandaime mengeluarkan satu rompi Jounin khas Konohagakure dan mengulurkannya pada Naruto. Naruto membungkuk sejenak, kemudian ia segera menerima rompi Jounin tersebut dari Sandaime Hokage.

Setelah menerima rompi tersebut Naruto mengulum senyumannya pada Sandaime, begitu pula dengan Sandaime ia juga tengah tersenyum pada Naruto. Namun, kemudian Sandaime meraih sebuah pipa kemudian ia menyalakan pipa tersebut setelahnya ia hisap isi dari pipa tersebut.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus selalu mempersiapkan dirimu, Naruto-san!." Naruto mengangguk mendengar pernyataan tersebut. "Sekarang kau boleh kembali melakukan aktifitasmu." Naruto membungkuk hormat, kemudian ia segera beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Diluar ruangan Naruto tak henti-hentinya untuk mengulum senyum, sehingga membuat para Shinobi bergender wanita yang tengah melewati ruangan Hokage merah merona dibuatnya. Naruto mengangkat rompi Jounin tersebut, tersenyum kembali dan segera ia memakai rompi tersebut kemudian berjalan untuk keluar dari gedung tersebut.

**. . .**

Dijalanan Konoha, terlihat Naruto yang sudah memakai rompi Jouninnya tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Rompi tersebut menambah kharisma serta ketampanan sosok Naruto, dimana Baju hitam lengan panjang, dipadukan dengan rompi yang tadi ia terima. Terkesan lebih keren sehingga membuat semua wanita yang tengah ia lewati menjerit-jerit histeris serta tak sedikit pula yang pingsan dibuatnya. #Berlebihan LO Author!.

Terasa mengingat sesuatu, Naruto seketika menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menyingkapkan bagian lengan bajunya, kemudian ia menyentuhkan telapak tangan kananya pada aksara kanji kecil yang tercetak di bagian lengan tersebut.

'**Poooft**' Muncul kepulan asap pada kanji yang tadi ia sentuh, setelah asap hilang kini terlihatlah Naruto yang kini telah menggenggam sebuah gulungan. Ia tersenyum, kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto berada disini. Di depan suatu gubug dengan asap yang selalu mengepul keudara, Naruto tersenyum telah sampai ditempat ini.

"Pandai besi Teromayu." Naruto membaca plang nama tempat tersebut. Tak membuang waktu, ia segera melangkah memasuki gubug tersebut.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?." Naruto mengangguk, kemudian ia membuka gulungan yang digenggamnya. Ia melakukan satu Henseal dan..

'**Poooft**' Asap keluar dan memunculkan dua pedang, serta pecahan baja sisa dari pedang Kubikiribocho. Pertanyaannya, bagaimana Naruto memiliki pecahan tersebut?. Jawabannya adalah...

**Flashback**

Mereka (Naruto, Yamato, Mei, Ao, Haku serta Zabuza) yang baru saja kembali dari tempat pertarungan Naruto dengan Yagura, tiba-tiba didepan gerbang Kirigakure mereka disambut oleh seluruh penduduk desa. Naruto yang tengah dituntun oleh Mei segera memisahkan dirinya, kemudian ia mencoba untuk berdiri tegak sebdiri.

"Uwooooo.. hidup Kirigakure!.."

"Mei-sama..."

"Terimakasih Naruto-sama, Yamato-sama!.."

Teriakan menggema menghiasi cerahnya langit di Kirigakure, serta tak melupakan cahaya Kirigakure yang telah kembali benderang menyala. Kegelapan yang selama ini menaungi Kirigakure telah tiada, bertepatan dengan kemenangan pasukan Rebelion.

Mei Terumi melangkah maju untuk memberikan beberapa patah kata pada seluruh penduduk Kirigakure, sedangkan dengan Naruto masih mencoba untuk berdiri tegak. Namun, hampir saja ia akan oleng terjatuh jika tak ada yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Naruto-san!." Seru seseorang yang kini menopang tubuh Naruto. Seorang lelaki baya dengan beberapa perban yang menghiasi setengah wajahnya, serta pedang besar yang kini tinggal seperempat yang masih digenggam dengan tangan kirinya.

"Terimakasih, Zabuza-san." Zabuza mengangguk, namun yang menjadi perhatian Naruto saat ini adalah pedang yang digenggam Zabuza. "Zabuza-san, pedangmu?." Naruto bertanya pada Zabuza mengenai pedangnya yang patah tersebut.

"Tenang saja Naruto-san, pedangku akan tumbuh lagi ketika ia mendapatkan darah!." Zabuza memberitahukan hal tersebut, sedangkan dengan Naruto hanya terdiam.

"Souka, ne Zabuza-san... bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?." Zabuza hanya mengangguk merespon penuturan tersebut. "Di mana pecahan pedangmu itu? jika boleh.. aku ingin memintanya." Zabuza tersentak dengan penuturan tersebut, segera ia menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Untuk apa Naruto-san?, pecahan tersebut sudah tak berguna untuk dipakai." Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Mungkin bagi kau Zabuza-san tak berguna, namun bagiku itu pasti sangat berguna..." Zabuza mengkerut bingung dengan penuturan Naruto, Naruto kembali menyelesaikan perkataannya. "..Aku akan membuat pedangku sendiri dengan pecahan pedangmu, Zabuza-san." Zabuza akhirnya tersenyum mendengar penuturan terakhir tersebut.

"Baiklah..." Zabuza langsung mengeluarkan pecahan dari pedangnya, kemudian ia mengulurkan pecahan tersebut pada Naruto. "..Tapi setelah pedangmu selesai, aku ingin melihat kehebatannya!." Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar pernyataan tersebut, namun ia tetap mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, jika perlu aku akan melawan pedangmu dengan pedangku Zabuza-san." Ujar Naruto.

"Akan kutunggu, Naruto-san!." Naruto mengangguk, kemudian ia menyimpan pecahan pedang Kubikiribocho pada gulungan dan segel penyimpanan.

**Flashback OF**

Itulah kenapa Naruto bisa memiliki pecahan tersebut, ia memintanya langsung dari Zabuza. Ia berniat ingin membuat pedangnya sendiri, pedang campuran dari pedang Kiba serta pecahan Kubikiribocho. Bagaimana hasilnya? apakah akan menakjubkan melebihi pamor kedua pedang tersebut?.

"Nah paman, anda bisa membuatkan saya pedang?." Sipandai besi hanya tertawa merespon pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hahaha.. tentu saja tuan, apa yang anda inginkan mengenai pedang yang akan saya buat?." Sipandai besi bertanya mengenai keinginan apa yang diajukan sang Konsumen.

Naruto segera menyerahkan dua jenis pedang tersebut pada sipandai besi, sedangkan sipandai besi hanya mampu membulatkan kedua matanya kemudian ia segera menerima kedua pedang tersebut.

"I-ini?."

"Yah.. itu adalah pedang Kiba serta Kubikiri, saya ingin anda melebur kedua pedang tersebut dan menciptakan pedang yang baru!." Sipandai besi hanya memperhatikan kedua pedang tersebut.

"Ta-tapi kedua pedang ini sudah kuat, seperti apa yang ingin anda buat tuan?." Naruto tersenyum, kemudian ia mengungkapkan spesifikasi pedang yang ia inginkan.

"Saya ingin pedang tersebut sederhana dan gampang digunakan. Serta tak melupakan kekuatan dan ketajamannya paman." Sipandai besi mengangguk telah menerima pesanan dari Naruto.

"Serahkan padaku, aku akan menciptakan pedang yang akan menjadi legendaris selanjutnya. hahaha" Sipandai besi merasa percaya diri dengan apa yang akan ia buat, melihat bahan besinya dari dua pedang legendaris.

"Berapa lama pedang tersebut akan jadi paman?." Tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin saya membutuhkan waktu tiga bulan, tuan." Naruto mengangguk, urusannya telah selesai. Kemudian ia pamit untukk pergi melatih kembali Kontrol Chakranya.

Naruto melangkah keluar gubug tersebut, namun seketika ia berhenti dan berbalik untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada sipandai besi. "Oh ya paman, jika bahannya masih tersisa tolong buatkan sarungnya!." Sipandai besi hanya memberikan jempolnya pada Naruto.

Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha, tujuannya adalah Training Ground hutan kematian. Ia akan kembali melatih kontrol Chakranya.

**. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip time** (10 Hari kemudian)

Sepuluh hari telah berlalu, sepuluh hari juga Naruto terus menerus melatih kontrol Chakranya. Dalam waktu sepuluh hari peningkatan kontrol Chakra telah didapatkan, dimana kini Naruto berhasil menguasi 40% kontrol Chakranya.

Sepuluh hari menjadi Jounin, ia telah menyelesaikan 2 misi Rank A, satu misi solo dan satu misi dengan Yamato. Sekarang Naruto tengah menyantap sarapannya bersama Yamato dikedai Ichiraku, dimana tempat favoritnya selama ia tinggal didimensi ini.

Tengah asyik menyantap mie Ramen, tiba-tiba kepual asap muncul disamping kanan Naruto. Otomatis mereka berdua menghentikan kegiatan menguyahnya, kemudian mereka bermaksud melihat siapa dibalik kepulan asap tersebut.

Ternyata itu adalah Anbu Neko, seorang Anbu wanita bersurai ungu. Seorang Anbu yang selalu ditugaskan Sandaime untuk penyampai pesan pada Naruto.

"Naruto-san, Yamato-san kalian berdua diharapkan mendatangi gedung Hokage!." Seru Anbu, yang kini telah menghadap pada mereka berdua. Naruto dan Yamato hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan Anbu tersebut, Seketika Anbu tersebut menghilang. Meninggalkan mereka yang masih terbengong disana, ia telah memberikan pesan Sandaime pada mereka berdua.

"Ne Yamato-san, untuk apa yah kita dipanggil?." Yamato yang ditanya seperti hanya mengedikan bahunya, namun segera ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mungkin saja misi, Naruto-san!." Ujar Yamato, seketika Naruto matanya berbinar mendengar tentang misi.

"Uwaaaah.. kebetulan sekali, kantongku mulai menipis. hehehe" Yamato memberikan jempolnya pada Naruto.

"Benar yang kau katakan Naruto-san, saya juga berpikir hal sama sepertimu." Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yamato.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat, Yamato-san!." Seru Naruto, ia mulai melahap Ramennya dengan tergesa membuat Yamato yang melihat itu menjadi Sweatdrop.

'Cepat si cepat, apakah harus sepert itu?' Batin Yamato, kemudian ia bergidik melihat Naruto yang tengah menyantap Ramennya.

**. . .**

**Gedung Hokage**

Naruto serta Yamato tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung Hokage, setelah selesai menyantap sarapannya mereka secepatnya mendatangi gedung ini. Mereka berjalan sampai kini terlihat suatu pintu besar dihadapan mereka, ruang Hokage itulah nama ruangan dibalik pintu tersebut.

Segera Yamato mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut, seketika terdengar seruan yang menyuruh mereka masuk. Tak menunggu lama Yamato membuka pintu, kemudian Yamato melangkah memasuki ruangan diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

Disana telah terlihat empat orang yang telah berada diruangan tersebut, diantaranya pertama Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Dihadapannya telah berjejer tiga orang yang sepertinya anggota Jounin dari Konoha, pertama seorang wanita yang memiliki surai ungu pucat diikat keatas, tak melupakan pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah sebuah jaket detektif berwarna krem. Selanjutnya seorang lelaki yang memiliki surai hitam menantang gravitasi, dengan sebuah kacamata ber-frame hitam serta tak melupakan rompi Jounin yang tengah di pakai serta Hitai-ate sedikit miring ke sebelah kiri. Yang terakhir seorang juga seorang wanita bersurai coklat di ikat ekor kuda dengan dua anak rambut yang menjuntai kedepan, serta tak melupakan rompi Jounin yang tengah di pakai serta Hitai-ate tersemat menutupi dahinya.

Mereka semua tengah memperhatikan Yamato dan Naruto, yang kini tengah melangkah mendekati dimana Sandaime berada. Setelah mereka berdua berdiri dihadapan Sandaime, mereka berdua langsung membungkuk hormat pada Sandaime.

"Selamat datang, Yamato dan Naruto!." Mereka bertiga langsung bergabung berdiri disebelah Naruto dan Yamato, mereka juga sama dipanggil oleh Sandaime Hokage.

"Kalian tahu mengapa kalian semua dipanggil kesini?." Tanya sang Hokage pada mereka berlima.

"Misi, kah?." Naruto berujar pelan, namun perkataannya tersebut mampu didengar oleh Sandaime sehingga membuatnya tersenyum.

"Sebelum saya memberitahukannya, lebih baik saya menceritakannya terlebih dahulu!..." Sandaime mulai menghela nafas panjang, dan segera menceritakan sesuatu. "..Ketika pertama saya menjabat sebagai Sandaime, saya membentuk sebuah Team Khusus yang terdiri dari beberapa Jounin kompetitif yang dinamakan **GOM** (Generation Of Miracle). Generasi pertama adalah yang kalian ketahui anggotanya sebagai Sannin no Konoha, Senju Tsunade, Orochimaru, dan Jiraiya. Selanjutnya generasi kedua diantaranya Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikaku, Uchiha Fugaku, dan Inuzuka Tsume. Setelah generasi kedua, saya tak dapat menemukan Jounin yang kompetitif untuk mengisi posisi GOM.." Sandaime menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak, kemudian ia bermaksud melanjutkannya kembali. "..Dan apa kalian bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dari yang saya ceritakan?." Kelimanya sama melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, tetap bungkam tak sedikitpun berniat mengeluarkan suara.

"Mitarashi Anko, Yamashiro Aoba, Inuzuka Hana, Tenzo Yamato, Uzumaki Naruto. Saya memiliki tujuan dengan kalian, kalian sebagai Jounin yang memenuhi kompetitif yang saya harapkan. Kalian adalah...

**GOM generasi ketiga."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Complete**

**.**

**A/N : **Ma'af dichapter sebelumnya, anda jangan tertipu dengan laporan yang Yamato berikan. Yamato hanya melaporkan kemampuan Naruto yang ia ketahui, selebihnya memang ia sama sekali tak mengetahui seluruhnya.

Tobi/ Topeng Spiral kenapa dipanggil Madara? Sebenarnya dia adalah err.. tahulah Reader sendiri itu siapa, dan tak jadi pertanyaan lagi kenapa ia mengaku sebagai Madara.

Nah.. dichapter selanjutnya saya akan menjelaskan kembali maslah tentang Team Khusus GOM, saya sudah merubah ulang sekaligus Re-Publish Chapter 7 ini. Dikarenakan ada Reader yang menyarankan untuk anggota GOM kenapa gak pakai Chara di Naruto? Saya jadi memikirkannya ulang, dan ya inilah rancangan anggota baru dari Team GOM.

Oh.. satu lagi, Mei Terumi saya turunin usianya jadi 27 tahun yah! Supaya tak terlalu tua untuk Naruto .hehehe

**.**

**Balasan Review untuk yang Non-Login :**

**Guest :** Ya jelas Naru gak akan bisa gunain Mode senin Gama, jika Mode Senjutsu yang berhubungan dengan Kuchiyose tentu gak bakal bisa dipake lagi soalnya ia sendiri sudah tak terdaftar sebagai pemilik Gama. Jika Senjutsu Absolut macam Hashirama tuh baru bisa, itu menurut saya sih!. Kuchiyose Naru King Enma? Gimana yah.. saya masih bingung untuk Kuchiyose Naru. hehe

**koga-san :** Nah.. anda jangan tertipu oleh laporan yang diberikan Yamato, Yamato hanya memberikan laporan sesuai yang ia ketahui, nyatanya ia tak mengetahui seluruh kemampuan dari Naruto. Shari/Nengan? Naru belum bisa buka akses Rinnegan, saya lagi fokus sama Fumetsu aja terlebih dahulu. Jika Naru punya Rinnegan, nanti takutnya terlalu GODLIKE!. hehe

**MATAkami :** Ya jelas, Chakra menggunung tapi kontrol Chakra masih payah itu semua jadi tak berguna sama sakali.

**Guest :** Syukur jika anda terhibur dengan chapter 6, saya jadi gak sia-sia memasukan unsur Humor.

**Namepis :** Sanbi tu jurus Suiton, jelas Naru bakal bisa.

**Rais 666 :** Hehehe... ya tenang saja, pasti nambah!.

**iqbal :** Wahhh UP kilat? rasanya Esya gak bakal janji .hehe

**Lolipop :** Hahaha.. Yah saya rencanain seperti itu, namun garis bawahi berhianat! Jelas dia gak bakal seperti itu. Yo tenang saja ne, saya gak bakal hapus lagi.

**ai no dobe :** Harapan anda akan saya wujudkan, namun tar yah ini masih diawal .hehe

**Blue ocean :** Hehe.. masalah itu masih Rahasia kawan!.

**Mischa :** Jelas bakal tinggal bersama, kalo Tsunade saya masih bingung mau masukin ato tidak .hehe

**Auntmn panda :** Siiip.. masalah itu bisa saya atur, saya sudah mempunyai pemikiran untuk masalah itu.

**Cherry blosoom :** Yah.. sayang sekali, saya udah memiliki rencana untuk Itachi.

**JBNJ :** Ma'af yah... saya sudah terlanjur basah, jadi sekalian mandi aja. Saya sudah bikin Plot gini susah untuk dirubah kembali.

**Kitsune :** Ini ada scene latihan Sune-san, pertanyaan sejata sudah terjawab dichapter ini, dan masalah Kuchiyose belum saya temukan makhluk yang cocok. Namun, anda rekomendasi elang? itu patut saya pikirkan. Terimakasih!

**Bee-sama :** Hehe, kalo masih bingung mau review bagaimana dengan chapter ini?.

**Untuk Reviewers yang Login saya balas Review anda lewat PM.**

**.**

**Pemberitahuan !**

Ini adalah Chapter terakhir Esya UPDATE, Esya mulai minggu-minggu ini harus Fokus terlebih dahulu untuk menghadapi UAS di Sekolah. Esya akan HIATUS sementara, setelah UAS Esya pasti balik lagi kok, tenang saja ne!. hehe

Semoga para Reader dapat mengerti, Terimakasih untuk semuanya!.

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '******New Dimensions:** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER  
*- Masashi Kishimoto -***

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Harem  
Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimensions :** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmari perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"  
'Bijuu/Monster'  
*Jutsu  
**(Keterangan)

**.**

**A/N:** Untuk anggota Team GOM saya rubah, saya memutuskan untuk tidak memakai OC karena di Konoha masih banyak Shinobi berkelas lainnya yang patut di gunakan untuk mengisi posisi OC. Diantaranya Inuzuka Hana serta Yamashiro Aoba, saya memilih kedua Shinobi ini bukan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Saya sudah memikirkannya matang-matang melihat dari Skill kemampuan bertarung, serta intelejensi yang mereka punya.

Yamashiro Aoba memiliki rambut hitam gelap menantang gravitasi dan selalu terlihat mengenakan kacamata hitam berbingkai merah yang menutupi matanya. Dia memakai pakaian shinobi standar konoha lengkap dengan rompi konoha dan Hitai-ate yang dipakai sedikit miring ke kiri. Aoba memiliki Rank Jounin Tokubetsu, sebelumnya bertugas di Divisi intelijen. Memiliki kemampuan khusus dalam membaca pikiran meskipun ia tak termasuk dalam Clan Yamanaka, juga memiliki kecerdasan yang lumayan dengan analisis yang pasti.

Inuzuka Hana memiliki rambut coklat panjang diikat ekor kuda, dengan dua bagian anak rambut menjuntai kedepan. Hana juga memiliki tato seperti taring khas dari klan Inuzuka pada kedua pipinya, selain itu ia juga memiliki tato di lengan kanan atasnya yang menyerupai bunga. Hana biasanya memakai seragam medis Konoha berwarna krem, dan selama bertarung ia memakai variasi dari Rompi Konoha yang fitted yang tidak memiliki saku depan, dan dia selalu membuka resleting bagian depan Rompinya sehingga memperlihatkan bagian dada. Hana baru saja naik Rank menjadi Jounin di tahun ini (Yang sebenarnya di Canon masih Rank Chunin), sebelumnya ia bertugas di Divisi Medis tepatnya di rumah sakit Konoha. Selain ia menguasai cara bertarung Clan Inuzuka serta kemampuan mencari jejak Clan Inuzuka, ia juga termasuk kedalam Ninja Medis yang di hormati karena keramahannya terhadap seluruh pasien.

* * *

**Sebelumnya :**

"Selamat datang, Yamato dan Naruto!." Mereka bertiga langsung bergabung berdiri disebelah Naruto dan Yamato, mereka juga sama dipanggil oleh Sandaime Hokage.

"Kalian tahu mengapa kalian semua dipanggil kesini?." Tanya sang Hokage pada mereka berlima.

"Misi, kah?." Naruto berujar pelan, namun perkataannya tersebut mampu didengar oleh Sandaime sehingga membuatnya tersenyum.

"Sebelum saya memberitahukannya, lebih baik saya menceritakannya terlebih dahulu!..." Sandaime mulai menghela nafas panjang, dan segera menceritakan sesuatu. "..Ketika pertama saya menjabat sebagai Sandaime, saya membentuk sebuah Team Khusus yang terdiri dari beberapa Jounin kompetitif yang dinamakan **GOM** (Generation Of Miracle). Generasi pertama adalah yang kalian ketahui anggotanya sebagai Sannin no Konoha, Senju Tsunade, Orochimaru, dan Jiraiya. Selanjutnya generasi kedua diantaranya Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikaku, Uchiha Fugaku, dan Inuzuka Tsume. Setelah generasi kedua, saya tak dapat menemukan Jounin yang kompetitif untuk mengisi posisi GOM.." Sandaime menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak, kemudian ia bermaksud melanjutkannya kembali. "..Dan apa kalian bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dari yang saya ceritakan?." Kelimanya sama melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, tetap bungkam tak sedikitpun berniat mengeluarkan suara.

"Mitarashi Anko, Yamashiro Aoba, Inuzuka Hana, Tenzou Yamato, Uzumaki Naruto. Saya memiliki tujuan dengan kalian, kalian sebagai Jounin yang memenuhi kompetitif yang saya harapkan. Kalian adalah...

**GOM generasi ketiga."**

**:  
:**

**CHAPTER 8  
**Team Khusus, Test?  
.

Desa Konohagakure di pagi hari, penduduk desa serta para pedagang berbondong-bondong keluar dari kediamannya untuk melakukan aktifitas rutin setiap hari. Ada yang tengah berolah-raga, berjalan-jalan menikmati indahnya pagi hari, berangkat kepasar untuk membeli kebutuhan hidup, serta para pedagang yang tengah berusaha menjajapkan barang daganganya. Ada pula anak-anak yang berangkat ke akademi serta ada pula anak-anak yang hanya sekedar bermain kesana-kemari bersama teman-teman mereka. Terlihat juga beberapa Shinobi Konohagakure hilir mudik meramaikan jalanan Konoha, ada yang tengah mengambil sarapannya, ada yang sekedar mengobrol, melakukan misi ataupun Shinobi yang telah kembali dari misi.

Kita alihkan perhatian mengamati seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang yang tengah berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan Konoha, tersenyum senang sesekali ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada Rompi hijau yang tengah di pakainya. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, serta peresmiannya menjadi bagian Jounin Konoha.

**Flashback**

"Mitarashi Anko, Yamashiro Aoba, Inuzuka Hana, Tenzou Yamato, Uzumaki Naruto. Saya memiliki tujuan dengan kalian, kalian sebagai Jounin yang memenuhi kompetitif yang saya harapkan. Kalian adalah GOM generasi ketiga."

Sukses pernyataan yang Sandaime berikan mampu mendiamkan ke lima Shinobi di hadapannya, mereka masih tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Sandaime.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Ma-maksud anda, Sandaime-sama?." Sandaime Hiruzen hanya menghembuskan nafas cerutunya sejenak, kemudian ia menatap sang penanya segera menjelaskan maksud pernyataannya.

"Aku berniat membentuk kembali GOM, dan.. telah aku tentukan anggotanya adalah kalian." Ujar santai Sandaime, mulai bisik-bisik terjadi diantara mereka berlima.

"Aku baru mendengar nama Team tersebut."

"Aku juga baru tahu, apa maksudnya itu?."

"Kau tahu Yamato?."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

"Ehem..." Sandaime berdehem bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian mereka berlima, sontak deheman tersebut sukses dan segera bisik-bisik terhenti terdengar karena semuanya kembali menatap direksi Sandaime. "..Memang karena Team GOm ini di rahasiakan untuk semua Shinobi, hanya Hokage, Tetua, serta seluruh ketua Clan yang mengetahui tentang Team GOM ini." Jelas Sandaime, semua terdiam mengerti kenapa mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui mengenai Team GOM ini.

"Bisa anda jelaskan dengan lebih terperinci segala hal mengenai GOM, Sandaime-sama?." Tanya Naruto, seketika Sandaime tersenyum dan segera bermaksud menjelaskannya.

"Team GOM dibentuk atas dasar penyatuan kemampuan, dengan kata lain Team GOM yang saya bentuk adalah kumpulan dari beberapa individu yang memiliki aspek kompetitif di salah-satu kemampuan. Tentu saja individu yang memiliki aspek kemampuan berlebih masihlah kurang dalam beberapa aspek lainnya. Sebagai contoh dalam sebuah Team Genin Konoha, dalam satu Team tersebut pastilah memiliki tiga individu yang berbeda. Dimana salah-satu diantara mereka memiliki kelebihan pada aspek pertarungan jarak dekat, satu untuk pengalih perhatian, serta satu untuk peran pendukung dimana peran pendukung ini memiliki kemampuan Medis ataupun aspek lainnya." Semua terdiam menyimak apa yang Sandaime jelaskan, menghela nafas sejenak kemudian Sandaime melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya. "Begitu pula dengan Team GOM yang akan saya bentuk, saya telah mengamati serta menilik salah-satu aspek kompetitif kalian. Anko sebagai sang Eksekutor, Yamato sebagai pengalih atau sebagai penekan, Aoba seorang Sensoris yang dapat menentukan keberadaan musuh, Hana sebagai peran pendukung, dan terakhir Naruto... pemikiran serta analisismu sangat dibutuhkan. Kelebihan masing-masing diantara kalian akan melengkapi kekurangan individu, itulah yang akan menjadikan Team ini semakin kongkrit." Sandaime menyelesaikan penjelasannya, tersenyum ke arah lima Shinobi kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari laci mejanya.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi, apa fungsi dari Team ini Sandaime-sama?." Naruto kembali bertanya, ia merasa belum puas dengan penjelasan Sandaime tadi.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Naruto, Team ini di bentuk tentu saja untuk menyelesaikan misi." Semua sweatdrop mendengar jawaban tersebut, semuanya juga tahu jika jawabannya hanya itu. Bahkan Team Genin juga di bentuk untuk menyelesaikan misi, terus dimana letak perbedaannya?.

"Jika seperti itu jawaban anda, apa perbedaannya dengan Team Jounin yang lainnya?." Sandaime tersenyum kecil mendapat respon serta pertanyaan seperti itu, memang tak salah jika orang di depannya ini ia kategorikan sebagai salah-satu jenius.

"Ehem.. Jelas perbedaan Team GOM adalah melakukan misi penting, serta... kalian bekerja langsung di bawah pengarahanku. Tentu saja Team ini adalah Team yang memiliki misi khusus ber-Rank A ke atas, anggota dari Team GOM ini senantiasa perbanyak berdo'a supaya nyawa kalian masih utuh sampai berakhirnya misi." Semua meneguk ludahnya mendengar pernyataan tersebut, sudah di pastikan Team khusus ini juga memiliki misi khusus yang jelas takkan di berikan begitu saja kepada Team Jounin lainnya.

"Untuk itu aku tak memaksakan kehendak, jika kalian memilih untuk mundur dari Team ini aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dan.. jika kalian masih berniat memasuki Team ini maka besok pukul 9 pagi datanglah ke hutan kematian, ada sesuatu hal yang harus kita lakukan terlebih dahulu." Sandaime memberikan suatu pilihan bagi mereka, meskipun ia seorang Kage ia tak pantas mengedepankan ke-egoisannya.

**Flashback OF**

Mengingat hal terakhir mengenai keputusannya yang telah ia ambil, ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk memasuki Team Khusus tersebut. Memandang langit sejenak, ia masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum mendatangi hutan kematian.

Naruto masih berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan Konoha, sesekali ia membalas berbagai sapaan dari para penduduk Konoha. Mengingat tentang masa lalu, inilah situasi yang Naruto inginkan. Dimana tak ada lagi umpatan serta pandangan kebencian, ia merasa lebih menikmati pagi hari yang indah ini tanpa perlakuan penduduk dahulu terhadapnya.

Tak terasa kini ia telah sampai di depan sebuah kedai yang bertuliskan Ichiraku, segera ia melangkahkan kaki bermaksud memasuki kedai tersebut. Menyingkap sebuah kain tipis depan kedai, seketika kedua matanya membulat di karenakan ia merasa terkejut.

Dihadapannya kini terlihat seorang pemuda yang sangat amat ia kenali, seorang pemuda yang memiki surai coklat diikat keatas, serta tak melupkan sebuah guratan melintang di atas hidungnya. Naruto memandang sejenak pemuda tersebut, setelahnya Naruto segera mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping pemuda itu.

"Paman, miso ramen jumbonya satu!." Naruto berseru kencang menterukan pesanannya kepada lelaki baya yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan pesanan yang lain, Teuchi yang di ketahui sebagai pemilik kedai itu berseru membalaskan pesanan yang Naruto ajukan.

Menjelang menunggu pesanannya datang, Naruto beralih menatap pemuda yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang sedari tadi merasa di perhatikan akhirnya menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Naruto, sontak Naruto yang sadar sedari tadi ia memperhatikannya akhirnya hanya mampu mengulum senyum canggung.

"Ah ma'afkan aku, wajahmu mengingatkanku kepada seseorang." Ujar Naruto seraya menggaruk bagian belakang tengkuknya, pemuda itu hanya mengulum senyum seraya segera membalas pernyataan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, memang wajahku seperti apa?." Pemuda tersebut berujar setengah bercanda kepada Naruto.

"Bisa di bilang anda kopian darinya, mirip sekali." Pemuda tersebut hanya tertawa renyah mendengar pernyataan tersebut, kemudian ia berinisiatif untuk berkenalan dengan Naruto.

"Jadi begitu, ah perkenalkan saya Iruka Umino!." Pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Iruka menyodorkan telapak tangannya kearah Naruto, lantas dengan segera Naruto juga menerima telapak tangan Iruka.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto membalas memperkenalkan diri, terdengar dari nada bicara yang Naruto keluarkan nampaknya ia senang bertemu Iruka.

"Jadi anda Shinobi yang selalu di bicarakan, anda Shinobi yang baru saja bergabung itu." Naruto hanya mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan tersebut, ia tersenyum senang karena bisa kembali melihat wujud senseinya dahulu.

"Apa secepat itu berita menyebar?." Naruto menanggapi hal tersebut dengan nada sedikit bercanda, ia tak menyangka berita bergabungnya bisa sampai menyebar seperti ini.

"Tentu saja, aku mendengar banyak para Shinobi maupun Kunoichi sering membicarakan anda. Ah.. senangnya jika aku seterkenal itu." Pernyataan Iruka hanya mampu di respon dengan tawa kecil dari Naruto, ternyata gurunya ini masih tetap hangat meski terhadap orang yang baru di kenalnya.

"Pesanan datang, selamat menikmati!." Perbincangan tersebut teralihkan dengan seruan dari paman Teuchi, segera keduanya mengalihkan pandangan kearah Teuchi yang tengah menaruh dua mangkuk pesanan Iruka dan Naruto.

"Waaaah.. Baunya selalu menggiurkan, aku tak sabar untuk segera menyantapnya." Celetuk Naruto, Iruka yang melihat binaran dari kedua mata Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Kelihatannya anda sangat menyukai ramen, yah?." Naruto memberikan jempolnya, seraya terkekeh kecil menanggapi pertanyaan yang mengarah pernyataan dari Iruka.

"Tentu saja, ramen adalah makanan wajib bagi para Uzumaki Iruka-san." Iruka hanya mampu cengo mendengar balasan tersebut, Naruto terlihat segera mengapit dua sumpit pada sela jemarinya.

"Ittadakimasu!." Segera Naruto langsung menghajar semangkuk ramen di hadapannya, Iruka pun segera menyantap ramen yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Paman aku taruh disini uangnya!." Setelah selesai dengan ramen serta pembayarannya, Naruto segera bangkit dari dudukannya.

"Ya terimakasih, datang lagi yah!." Seruan balasan dari Teuchi yang mendengar suara nyaring Naruto tadi.

"Ne Iruka-san, aku duluan yah!." Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Iruka, Naruto pun segera beranjak meninggalkan kedai tersebut dan tujuannya adalah menuju hutan kematian berhubung waktu hampir menunjukan pukul 9.

**. . .**

**Hutan kematian**

Hutan yang di ciptakan oleh Shodaime Hokage dengan Jutsu Mokutonnya, hutan yang sangat lebat dengan pepohonan yang nampak lebih besar dari biasanya. Di hutan ini pula terdapat berbagai macam hewan, mulai dari hewan yang biasa sampai hewan ganas serta berbagai bentuk sampai ada hewan yang besarnya lebih dari kata normal.

Naruto tak tahu alasannya mereka yang notaben calon Jounin Khusus di perintahkan mendatangi hutan ini, namun tak ingin berspekulasi sendiri akhirnya ia terus berjalan dan menanyakan maksud tersebut setelah sampai di hutan kematian.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan dari kedai Ichiraku ia sampai juga di hutan yang di maksud, ia melihat di depan gerbang masuk terdapat keempat Shinobi yang kemarin berkumpul di ruangan Hokage. Ia tersenyum karena ia tahu mereka berkumpul dengan jumlah lengkap, menandakan tak ada satupun calon anggota yang mengundurkan diri.

Melangkahkan kakinya sehingga kini ia telah dekat dengan keempat Shinobi tersebut, setelah sampai Naruto segera menyapa ramah terhadap mereka berempat.

"Ohayou minna-san!?." Keempat Shinobi tersebut langsung membalas sapaan Naruto, Yamato segera menghampiri tempat Naruto berdiri dan menepuk bahunya, replek Naruto langsung beralih menatap Yamamto.

"Kukira kau takkan datang, Naruto!." Naruto merenggut tak suka mengenai pernyataan tersebut, apa maksudnya Yamato berpikiran seperti itu?.

"Apa maksudmu eh Yamato? Apa maksudmu aku semudah itu mundur?." Sekarang giliran Yamato yang merenggut, padahal bukan itu yang di maksud Yamato. Terus kalau bukan itu apaan lagi, Yamato?.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangan menatap ketiga anggota lainnya, ia bermaksud segera memperkenalkan dirinya secara resmi.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!." Naruto membungkukan badannya seraya memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan ketiga Shinobi di hadapannya, tak lupa sebuah senyum simpul ia hadirkan setelah memperkenalkan diri.

"Yamashiro Aoba, Yoroshiku desu!." Aoba membalas memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Naruto, begitu pula dengan kedua perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Mitarashi Anko, Yoroshiku Naruto... -kun!." Anko memperkenalkan dirinya, tak melupakan raut wajah yang nampak mencoba menggoda Naruto.

"Inuzuka Hana, Yoroshiku Uzumaki-kun!." Nah yang terakhir ini cara memperkenalkan diri yang semuanya patut di contoh, ia berucap memperkenalkan diri setelah itu ia tambahkan juga senyuman untuk mempermanis acara perkenalan tersebut.

'**Poooft**' Sebuah kepulan asap tiba-tiba muncul di sekitar mereka berlima, tak selang berapa lama terlihat seseorang yang berada di balik kepulan asap tersebut.

"Apa semuanya telah berkumpul?." Seseorang yang mengenakan jubah Hokage dengan tulisan belakang Sandaime menanyakan semua kehadiran calon anggota GOM, mendengar suara pertanyaan tersebut segera para calon anggota GOM berkumpul tepat di hadapan Sandaime Hiruzen.

"Seperti yang telah anda lihat, Sandaime-sama." Ujar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi terlontar dari mulut Sandaime, Sandaime tersenyum dan segera melihat seluruh calon anggota GOM.

"Aku senang tak ada yang mengundurkan diri, dan semuanya datang." Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui penuturan Sandaime, Sandaime mengeluarkan nafas cerutunya kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah maju memasuki hutan kematian. "Ikuti aku!." Lantas segera beranjak mengikuti Sandaime kelima orang tersebut, walaupun mereka masih tak mengetahui apa yang akan mereka lakukan di hutan ini.

**. . .**

Mereka berenam telah memasuki daerah hutan kematian, kesan pertama yang terlihat dari hutan ini 'Cukup menyeramkan'. Bagaimana tidak menyeramkan?, dilihat dari depan, belakang, samping kanan-kiri semuanya pepohonan lebat yang memiliki besar lebih dari ukuran Normal. Kemudian terlihat tak sedikit beberapa hewan bermunculan, yang dapat di tangkap oleh indra penglihatan adalah beberapa spesies ular yang pasti memiliki kadar racun yang mematikan.

Seluruh calon Team Khusus telah berbaris rapi di hadapan Sandaime, semuanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang akan segera terjadi kedepannya. di tambah kini daerah hutan kematian telah terpasang Kekkai pelindung, Kekkai ini berfungsi untuk mencegah dunia luar mengetahui kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan di hutan ini.

"Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya untuk apa kita berada di hutan ini, sebaiknya hal tersebut di terangkan oleh yang bersangkutan yang menyiapkan semua ini." Semuanya berkerut bingung dengan pernyataan yang Sandaime ajukan.

'**Pooooft**' Kepulan asap tiba-tiba muncul tepat di samping Sandaime, selang beberapa detik terlihatlah siluet seorang lelaki berkisar 30-tahunan dengan surai hitam diikat keatas seperti nanas.

"Selamat datang semuanya, perkenalkan Nara Shikaku. Saya di sini sebagai pengawas bagi kalian semua, seperti yang telah di beritakan Sandaime-sama kalian akan menjalani Test pelatihan di hutan ini." Ungkap lelaki yang diketahui bernama Shikaku, ia menjelaskan perihal mengapa mereka di kumpulkan di hutan ini.

"Eh?.." Semuanya nampak cengo dengan penjelasan yang di berikan Shikaku, apa maksudnya Shikaku sebagai pengawas? Apa maksudnya menjalani Test? Apa maksudnya Sandaime telah memberitahukan pada mereka?.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!..." Naruto mengintrufsi penjelasan yang di berikan Shikaku. "...Kami hanya di perintahkan untuk datang kemari, dan tanpa pemberitahuan lebih lanjut." Mendengar pernyataan tersebut membuat Shikaku segera menolehkan kepala menatap Sandaime yang kini terlihat santai menghembuskan nafas cerutunya, Shikaku pun merasa sweatdrop melihat Sandaime yang nampak begitu santai dan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Aku sudah tua makannya aku lupa, kenapa kau menatapku dengan cara seperti itu?." Sanggah Sandaime yang nampaknya telah sadar sedari tadi terus di perhatikan oleh Shikaku, hanya bisa menghela nafas yang bisa Shikaku lakukan.

"Baiklah, ma'afkan atas ke khilafan Hokage udzur kita!. Tak ada gunanya kita membahas ke khilafan beliau, toh kalian juga sudah tahu tujuan sebenarnya berada disni." Semuanya nampak mendengus mendengar pernyataan santai dari Shikaku, ini bukanlah hal sepele. Jika sedari kemarin mereka mengetahui apa yang akan mereka hadapi hari ini, jelas saja mereka pasti akan mempersiapkan diri lebih baik lagi.

"Jika boleh tahu, Test seperti apa yang akan kita lakukan?." Tanya seorang wanita bersurai ungu diikat keatas, Mitarashi Anko. Shikaku tersenyum kemudian ia merogoh saku kantongnya dan menarik sesuatu, lima buah kertas ia sodorkan ke arah mereka berlima.

"Apa itu?." Semuanya bertanya-tanya melihat kelima kertas tersebut.

"Aku merasa familiar dengan kertas tersebut." Gumam Anko, ia melihat Shikaku menyodorkan lima buah kertas.

"Tentu saja kau sangat hapal Anko, sekarang kalian ambil satu-satu!." Mereka berlima segera menerima satu kertas dari tangan Shikaku, semuanya serempak membaca isi dari kertas tersebut dan seketika kelimanya membulat setelah berhasil mencerna isi kertas.

"Kertas in-"

"Ya, itu adalah surat perjanjian. Jika kalian merasa ragu dengan Test yang akan kalian hadapi ini, maka tak usah kalian isi dan segera pulang kerumah kalian masing-masing!." Ungkap tegas Shikaku, ia tak ingin calon GOM memiliki rasa Ragu. Team GOM yang sudah di kenal sejak jamannya Sannin no Konoha sebagai generasi pertama, dan dia sendiri yang notaben mantan anggota GOM generasi kedua.

"Jangan bercanda!.. Aku sudah sampai di tempat ini, untuk apa aku kembali?." Ungkap Naruto lantang, segera ia menandatangani kertas tersebut dan setelahnya menyerahkan kembali kepada Shikaku.

"Aku juga setuju, untuk apa aku mundur jika sudah sampai disini?." Yamato menuruti apa yang di lakukan Naruto, ia juga langsung menandatangani kertas tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Shikaku.

Sukses perbuatan keduanya mampu memberikan dorongan mental bagi ketiga calon lainnya, mereka menjadi percaya diri dan segera menandatangani kertas tersebut setelahnya mereka menyerahkannya kepada Shikaku. Sandaime serta Shikaku tersenyum dengan tekad mereka berlima, inikah calon Team GOM generasi ketiga?.

"Baiklah, saya merasa bangga dengan tekad yang kalian tunjukan. Inilah yang di butuhkan oleh seluruh anggota GOM, tekad kuat serta tak cepat menyerah dengan keadaan." Ungkap Shikaku, kemudian ia merangkai single Henseal setelahnya keluar kepulan asap pada telapak tangan kanan Shikaku.

Terlihat seperti lima buah kotak perhiasan berbeda warna di telapak tangan Shikaku, setelahnya mereka menangkap masing-masing kotak yang di lemparkan Shikaku kearah mereka berlima.

Mereka berlima segera membuka kotak masing-masing, berkerut bingung karena di dalamnya tak ada apapun kecuali tempat cengkok yang berfungsi sebagai penyimpanan sebuah perhiasan.

"Apa maksudnya kotak ini?." Tanya Anko seraya mengarahkan kotak tersebut kearah Shikaku.

"Kalian hanya harus mencari pasangan kotak tersebut!." Sontak semuanya kembali di buat berkerut, pasalnya mereka masih belum mengerti dengan maksud mencari pasangan yang di beritahukan Shikaku.

"Kukira anda mau melamarku dengan kotak perhiasan ini." Celetuk Anko dengan nada sensualnya, Shikaku seketika melangkah mundur setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Ia tahu betul jika Anko sudah mengeluarkan nada seperti itu, intinya sangat berbahaya.

"Ehem.." Shikaku berdehem, kemudian ia mengurut pelipisnya sejenak. "...Kalian sudah ber-Rank Hounin, namun mengenai hal seperti ini kalian tak mengerti!... Kami telah menempatkan lima pleton Anbu Konoha di hutan ini, dan tentunya masing-masing memiliki Crystall pasangan kotak yang kalian dapatkan."

"Tunggu dulu!.. Berarti setiap satu orang melawan satu pleton Anbu?." Tanya Naruto, semuanya mengangguk menyetujui hal tersebut.

"Tentu saja, masing-masing dari kalian harus mendapatkan Crystallnya masing-masing. Tak peduli bagaimana kalian bisa mendapatkannya, yang terpenting Crystall tersebut sesuai dengan warna kotak yang kalian pegang." Jelas Shikaku, semuanya meneguk ludahnya masing-masing. Masing-masing dari mereka harus mengalahkan satu pleton Anbu? Hei.. itu sedikit keterlaluan, anggota Anbu Konoha tak semudah itu di kalahkan walaupun mereka semua ber-Rank Jounin.

"Serasa menjadi Genin kembali, dan mengikuti Chunin Exam."

"Test yang merepotkan!."

"Kuharap aku masih bisa merawat anjing-anjingku di rumah."

"Ah.. satu lagi, bukan hanya kalian yang akan mengincar Crystall mereka. Namun mereka juga akan mengincar kalian dengan niat merebut kotak yang kalian pegang." Shikaku memberitahukan satu hal yang penting dengan Test ini, jadi intinya mereka akan saling menyerang demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang masing-masing di pegangnya.

"Bagi kalian yang sudah menemukan Crystall pasangan masing-masing, kalian bisa mendatangi menara yang berada di tengah hutan. Penjelasanku hanya cukup sampai disini, semoga kalian berhasil!." Setelah berujar seperti itu, Shikaku menghilang dengan Sunshin meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Aku percaya pada kalian, semoga berhasil!." Begitu pula dengan Sandaime, ia juga menghilang meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sepeninggal dua orang tersebut, seketika kesunyianlah yang melanda mereka berlima. Mereka terlihat tengah menyibukan diri dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, memikirkan bagaimana Test yang kini mereka jalani.

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian?." Yamato orang pertama yang memberikan satu pertanyaan sebagai pengawalan sebuah diskusi.

"Menurutku menghadapi satu pleton Anbu tak bisa di bilang mudah!." Sahut seorang wanita bersurai coklat ekor kuda, Inuzuka Hana.

"Untuk itulah kita semua berkumpul, kita harus saling bekerja-sama melumpuhkan mereka." Naruto menimpali pernyataan Hana, sukses apa yang menjadi pernyataan Naruto menjadi fokus mereka berempat.

"Emm kau benar, Naruto-san!.. Namun, menurutku itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama mengumpulkan kelima Crystall." Yamato berujar seraya menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada dagu.

"Nara-san tak memberitahukan masalah waktu, dapat di simpulkan Test ini memiliki waktu jangka panjang." Ungkap Aoba, seketika ia mendecih tak suka dengan Test ini. "Cih.. Mereka itu, pasti telah memperhitungkan apa yang akan terjadi mengenai Test ini."

"Aku sangat mengenal hutan ini, menurutku pendapat Aoba ada benarnya." Ujar Anko yang setuju dengan pernyataan yang Aoba berikan.

"Jadi, kesimpulan yang kita dapatkan?."

"Kita akan mendapatkan semua Crystall bersama-sama, bukan begitu Yamishiro-san?." Aoba mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Naruto, memang inilah cara agar mereka mampu menghadapi Test ini. Dengan bekerja-sama mereka akan mampu mendapatkan semua Crystall, walaupun mereka berlima harus menghadapi langsung lima Pleton Anbu sekaligus.

"Dan masalah waktu, kurasa takkan membutuhkan waktu yang lama." Ungkap Aoba, ia mengingat sesuatu tentang penjelasan yang di berikan Shikaku.

"Jika kita tak berniat mengincar mereka, maka mereka sendiri yang akan datang mengincar kita. Bukan begitu, Yamishiro-san?." Aoba mengangguk membenarkan apa yang Naruto tuturkan, memang benar Test ini adalah saling mengincar harta masing-masing begitulah pribasanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bisa kita mulai pencariannya?." Tanya Yamato, ia berpikir bahwa masalah selesai dan harusnya segera memulai pencarian Crystall.

"Mitarashi-san, kau mengenal hutan ini dengan baik. Bagaimana jika kau berada di depan, memimpin kami?." Anko menatap Naruto yang mengajukan permintaan seperti itu, ia tersenyum kemudian ia menjawab permintaan tersebut.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Dan.. panggil saja Anko, pake sufiks -Chan juga boleh!." Anko berujar dengan nada sensual kepada Naruto, seketika Naruto mengangguk serta tak lupa keringat dingin mulai menuruni dahinya. "Bagus." Tambahnya ketika mendapat persetujuan Naruto.

"Aku ditempat kedua, Inuzuka-san tempat ketiga, selanjutnya Yamato dan terakhir Yamashiro-san. Kita semua tahu Yamashiro-san seorang Sensoris, jadi kita membutuhkanmu jika tiba-tiba serangan dari belakang." Semua mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto tuturkan, inilah sebuah Formasi yang dirasa cukup baik melengkapi segala kekurangan individu untuk menghadapi Test kali ini.

***Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Inuzuka Hana berseru kemudian ia menghentakan tangan kanannya ke tanah, ia tengah memanggil partner hewannya.

'**Pooooooft**' Kepulan asap muncul di bekas hentakan tangan Hana, seketika terlihatlah tiga ekor Anjing kembar berjenis Srigala berwarna putih dengan bagian atas berwarna coklat keabu-abuan.

"Perkenalkan mereka adalah partner bertarungku, Haimaru bersaudara." Hana memperkenalkan ketiga anjingnya kepada seluruh rekan Teamnya, ia merasa senang ketika dapat memperkenalkan ketiga partnernya itu.

**"Guk.. Guk.. Guk"** Ketiga Anjing Hana menggonggong, mungkin mereka bermaksud mengucapkan salam perkenalan.

Naruto amat takjub melihat ketiga Anjing tersebut, meskipun tak sebesar Anjing Kiba 'Akamaru' yang ia lihat di dimensinya. Naruto tahu, ketiga Anjing itu terlihat kuat dan mungkin ia ingin segera menyaksikan langsung kerja-sama diantara ketiga Anjing tersebut.

"Ayo kita selesaikan Test ini bersama-sama, waktunya berangkat!." Seru Naruto, dimulailah titik pertama mereka memulai pencarian kelima Crystall.

**. . .**

Melompati beberapa pohon, kelimanya terus maju tak menghiraukan keberadaan hewan-hewan yang berada di bawah serta beberapa ular yang terlihat tengah menghinggapi beberapa pepohonan. Dengan Formasi yang telah di tentukan, mereka mencoba meminimalisir sebuah serangan yang dikira cukup tiba-tiba dan membahayakan keberadaan mereka berlima.

Seketika otot tubuh Aoba tiba-tiba menegang, ia nampaknya merasakan keberadaan beberapa orang yang tengah mengintai mereka dari balik pepohonan.

"Naruto-san?!." Panggilnya pelan, mencoba memberi sebuah kode.

Seakan mengerti dengan panggilan tersebut, Naruto segera mengangguk tanda ia mengerti dengan apa yang coba Aoba sampaikan.

"Semuanya, MERUNDUK!." Seru Aoba tiba-tiba, terlihat dari arah depan, serta samping kanan-kiri sebuah Fuma Shuriken melesat kearah mereka berlima.

'**Slasss jleb... Trang**' Fuma Shuriken pertama berhasil dihindari sehingga Fuma Shuriken tersebut menancap pada batang pohon, sedangkan dengan kedua fuma Shuriken lainnya saling berbenturan. Mereka berlima berhasil menghindari tiga Fuma Shuriken yang mengarah pada mereka, seketika mereka berlima semakin mempercepat larian mereka demi menghindari serangan selanjutnya.

**"Guk.. Guk.. Guk"** Ketiga Anjing Hana tak hentinya menggonggong, hal itu menandakan bahwa akan ada bahaya selanjutnya yang mencoba mengintai kelima Shinobi tersebut.

"1, 2, 3, 4, ... 12.." Aoba mencoba mengidentifikasi jumlah yang tengah mengikuti mereka tepat di belakang, "...Mereka mengikuti kita, 12 di belakang, 7 di samping kiri!." Seru Aoba.

"Terus maju, kita cari tempat yang pas untuk menghadapi mereka!." Naruto membalas apa yang di informasikan Aoba, Naruto berpikir bahwa keputusan salah jika mereka langsung menghadapi mereka di sini.

"Anko-chan?!." Anko tersenyum mendengar panggilan tersebut, seketika ia membelokan jalur larian ke arah sebelah kanan. "Ikuti aku!." Semuanya mengikuti arah larian Anko, mereka hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang Anko katakan karena ialah yang paling mengetahui seluk beluk hutan kematian.

***Sanzengarasu no Jutsu**

**"Kwak... Kwak... Kwak... Kwak"** Terdengar beberapa suara gagak tiba-tiba muncul, ternyata Aobalah sang pelakunya. Ia telah mengeluarkan salah-satu Jutsu Khasnya, Aoba tengah berusaha menghalangi pandangan dan memecah konsentrasi sekelompok Anbu yang mengejar mereka.

'**Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap**' Kelimanya mendarat sempurna di sebuah tanah lapang yang lumayan luas, mereka berlima langsung mensiagakan diri karena mereka tahu kelompok Anbu masihlah mengikuti mereka.

'Sriiing.. Wussssh.. Wusssssh' Ratusan Shuriken serta kunai melesat ke arah mereka berlima, segera di antara mereka berlima bersiap merapal Henseal untuk menahan serangan ratusan senjata tersebut.

***Mokuton: Mokujoheki**

'**Plap.. Plap... Jleb.. Jleb.. Jleb**' Yamato berhasil tepat waktu menyelesaikan Hensealnya, sehingga ratusan senjata tersebut tak sampai menghujam kelimanya dan berhasil tertahan dinding pertahanan kayu yang di buat Yamato.

"Bersiaplah!." Seru Aoba, nampaknya ia mengetahui bahwa seluruh pasukan Anbu telah mengepung tempat mereka, semua mengangguk serta mensiagakan diri mereka.

'**Plap.. Slab**' Pelindung kayu telah terbuka, kini terlihatlah beberapa Anbu telah berdiri mengepung kelimanya.

***Rasengan**

***Rasengan**

Dua buah suara terdengar dari arah hutan tempat tadi kelimanya muncul, kemudian terlihatlah dua Bunshin Naruto yang tengah membawa sebuah bola spiral berwarna biru menyerang dua Anbu yang berdiri paling belakang.

'**Blaaaaaaaar...**' Kedua Anbu tersebut tak sempat menghindar dari serangan tiba-tiba Bunshin Naruto, akibatnya kedua Anbu tersebut terlempar menabrak sebuah pohon dan menciptakan ledakan.

"Tinggal 19, dua telah tumbang." Seru Naruto, keempatnya langsung tersadar dan segera menatap direksi Naruto.

"Sejak kapan?." Tanya Yamato, Naruto hanya tersenyum merespon pertanyaan tersebut.

Sedangkan dengan ketiga Shinobi lainnya masih tetap terdiam, mereka merasa masih terlihat terkejut. Pasalnya Jutsu andalan dari Yondaime Hokage kembali mereka saksikan tepat di depan mata, dan tak menyangka Naruto menguasai Jutsu tersebut.

Begitu pula dengan pasukan Anbu di hadapan mereka, keberadaan dari dua Bunshin Naruto bahkan tak mampu mereka rasakan kehadirannya.

"Yamashiro-san, lindungi Inuzuka-san. Biarlah urusan i-"

"Aku tak perlu di lindungi, aku bisa menjaga diri." Hana memotong kalimat yang akan Naruto ucapkan.

Naruto menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan tersebut, tak ingin berdebat akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk atas pernyataan Hana. "Baiklah, berhati-hatilah!.. Kami membutuhkanmu, jika kami terluka Inuzuka-san." Hana pun mengangguk.

***Katon: Sanryuu Huashi**

***Suiton: Hahonryuu**

***Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 Complete**

Huaaaaah... Akhirnya Esya bisa meng-Update Chapter 8 ini. Tadinya Esya mau sajikan Chapter ini berjumlah 11k Word, rencananya mau sampai selesai Test Khusus ini. Namun, karena masih belum selesai akhirnya saya potong menjadi dua bagian.

Esya khawatir nanti nambah membuat penasaran kalian karena sudah terlalu lama menunggu, akhirnya segini Chapter 8 jumlahnya 4,8k Word.

**.**

**A/N:** Esya minta ijinnya untuk melencengkan salah-satu Chara, Aoba Esya buat memiliki teknik Sensoris. Oh.. tidak, jangan menatapku seperti itu!... I-inikan sebagai kebutuhan Team GOM, Esya bingung sih mencari Chara bertipe Sensoris di Konoha. Memang ada, namun aspek lainnya tak memenuhi Kriteria Esya untuk jadi anggota GOM. Yah.. Jadi Esya putuskan seperti ini, Aoba jadi memiliki teknik Sensor.

Untuk Inuzuka Hana, masih sama kok kemampuannya. Ia menguasai beberapa teknik khas Clan Inuzuka, di tambah dengan kemampuannya di bidang Medis. Akhirnya Esya bisa menemukan Chara seperti Hana ini, sebagai peran pendukung, Chara ini sangat berpengaruh bagi Team GOM.

Jika ada yang penasaran dengan wujud mata Sharingan Naruto silahkan tengok di Bio Esya, Esya sudah cantumkan di sana.

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter 'New Dimensions: The Second Peace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER  
*- Masashi Kishimoto -***

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Harem  
Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimensions :** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmari perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"  
'Bijuu/Monster'  
*Jutsu  
**(Keterangan)

* * *

**Sebelumnya :**

"Tinggal 19, dua telah tumbang." Seru Naruto, keempatnya langsung tersadar dan segera menatap direksi Naruto.

"Sejak kapan?." Tanya Yamato, Naruto hanya tersenyum merespon pertanyaan tersebut.

Sedangkan dengan ketiga Shinobi lainnya masih tetap terdiam, mereka merasa masih terlihat terkejut. Pasalnya Jutsu andalan dari Yondaime Hokage kembali mereka saksikan tepat di depan mata, dan tak menyangka Naruto menguasai Jutsu tersebut.

Begitu pula dengan pasukan Anbu di hadapan mereka, keberadaan dari dua Bunshin Naruto bahkan tak mampu mereka rasakan kehadirannya.

"Yamashiro-san, lindungi Inuzuka-san. Biarlah urusan i-"

"Aku tak perlu di lindungi, aku bisa menjaga diri." Hana memotong kalimat yang akan Naruto ucapkan.

Naruto menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan tersebut, tak ingin berdebat akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk atas pernyataan Hana. "Baiklah, berhati-hatilah!.. Kami membutuhkanmu, jika kami terluka Inuzuka-san." Hana pun mengangguk.

***Katon: Sanryuu Huashi**

***Suiton: Hahonryuu**

***Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi  
:**

**:  
CHAPTER 9  
**Itachi mengungkap Sharingan!

**.  
**Tiga serangan Kombinasi dari Naruto, Yamato, serta Anko berhasil menciptakan suatu serangan besar yang siap menyerang telak pasukan Anbu Konoha, Namun dengan Anbu yang melihat ke tiga serangan yang melesat ke arah mereka jelas saja tak ingin berdiam diri serta pasrah membiarkan serangan tersebut mengenai telak mereka.

***Doton: Doryuuheki**

***Doton: Doryuuheki**

***Doton: Doryuuheki**

***Doton: Doryuuheki**

Empat Anbu melangkah ke depan seraya menyiapkan Henseal pertahanan mereka, gabungan empat Jutsu pertahanan tercipta sehingga terbentuklah dinding tebal yang melindungi mereka dari serangan gabungan di hadapannya.

'**Buuuuuum.. Blaaaaaaaaaar**' Ledakan besar terjadi, hal itu di akibatkan tabrakan kombinasi tiga Jutsu dengan dinding tebal ciptaan empat pasukan Anbu.

Asap hasil ledakan terlihat membumbung tinggi ke langit, namun tak satu pun di antara mereka semua yang mengendorkan kesiagaannya, begitu pula dengan 5 calon anggota GOM. Berkat asap yang menghalangi pandangan semua pasukan Anbu, mereka memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk dapat menyelinap serta menyiapkan serangan kejutan lainnya.

Dengan pasukan Anbu yang melihat dari balik kepulan asap yang telah sedikit berkurang, mereka melihat ke depan untuk siap memberikan serangan mutlak. Namun sungguh di sayang, ketika sepenuhnya asap telah meninggalkan area mereka tak menemukan kelima calon anggota GOM.

Melirikan mata kesana-kemari karena mereka masihlah merasakan kehadiran mereka di tempat ini, bahkan Shinobi bertype Sensor di persiapkan untuk menemukan jejak mereka berlima.

'**Boop... Plooooop.. Plooooop.. Plooooop.. Plooooop.. Plooooop**' Tiba-tiba lima buah bom asap di lemparkan seseorang menuju pasukan Anbu, pasukan Anbu terkejut dan segera menyiapkan diri akan sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Asap tebal berwarna hitam keabu-abuan menutupi pandangan semua Anbu, mereka hanya bisa mengandalkan insting mereka sebagai Shinobi untuk meminimalisir serangan yang mungkin tiba-tiba.

***Gatenga**

"Arrrrrrrrghhhhhh... Arrrrrrrrghhhhhh... Arrrrrrrrghhhhhh..." Beberapa teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari balik kepulan asap tersebut, menandakan serangan pertama baru saja di mulai.

"Semuanya Keluar dari kepulan asap!.. Kita tak bisa bertarung dengan cara seperti ini." Seruan sebuah komando yang memerintahkan semuanya untuk segera mengeluarkan diri dari balik kepulan asap.

Lima belas anggota Anbu berhasil selamat, dan kini mereka telah sepenuhnya keluar dari kepulan asap. Memutuskan untuk berpencar, mareka membagi kelompok menjadi 5 dengan masing-masing berjumlah lima Anbu. Mereka menyebar demi mencari kelima calon anggota GOM, mereka bermaksud memulai perburuan untuk mendapatkan apa yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Begitu pula denga kelima calon anggota GOM, berhasil memecah pasukan Anbu mereka pun segera berpencar memburu masing-masing kelompok Anbu tersebut, Kemungkinan menang di pastikan sudah di perbesar dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi.

**-* T S P *-**

**Naruto**

Pemuda bersurai kuning ini terus saja melompati beberapa pepohonan, seketika senyuman menyeringai tercetak di wajahnya ketika ia merasakan kehadiran lima orang yang turut mengikuti di belakangnya. Dia tahu siapa mereka, dan dengan tujuan apa mereka sehingga mengikuti dirinya.

Dirasa sudah cukup untuk menarik kelima orang tersebut, akhirnya Naruto pun mendarat di suatu tanah lapang, memandang tajam kearah depan serta tak melupakan menggenggam sebuah Kunai yang telah ia rogoh dari dalam kantongnya.

Kelima orang tersebut mendarat tepat di hadapan Naruto, lima orang Anbu dengan motif topeng yang berbeda-beda. Tak ada satu patah katapun terucap dari kelimanya, hanya memandang tajam dari balik topeng yang mereka kenakan.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto, ia memutar-mutar Kunai yang di genggamnya seraya terus memperhatikan kelima Anbu yang berada di hadapannya.

"Lima Anbu, cukup mengesankan." Ujar Naruto santai, kemudian ia menghentikan putaran Kunai dan segera ia genggam kuat di pergelangan tangannya.

'**Seeeeet...**' Naruto melesat maju dalam kecepatan tinggi, menghunuskan Kunainya ke arah perpotongan leher Anbu beruang yang paling dekat dengan jangkauan serangannya.

'**Tang**' Berhasil menahan hunusan Kunai, Anbu tersebut memutar tubuhnya sedikit demi memberikan sebuah tendangan yang mengarah langsung ke perut Naruto. Menahan tendangan tersbut, lengan yang mengganggam Kunai ia tekuk 90drajat kemudian ia mengahantamkan siku tepat mengenai sebelah wajah Anbu tersebut.

Dengan segera merogoh kembali kantong Ninjanya Naruto mengeluarkan satu Kunainya untuk ia genggam di pergelangan satunya, dengan repleks yang ia punya Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya menghalau serangan dari dua Anbu yang tengah mencoba menyerangnya dengan Tanto.

'**Tang.. Tang**' Empat benda berbenturan, Naruto mendorong kedua Anbu tersebut kemudian ia melompat salto ke belakang menghindari hunusan Tanto dari dua Anbu lainnya.

"Lima lawan satu, kedengarannya memang tak adil." Naruto berucap seraya telunjuk menyentuh bagian dagu, seketika ia menyeringai setelah menemukan satu cara yang pasti demi mengimbangi kelima Anbu tersebut. "Namun, bagaimana jika begini?" Naruto segera menyiapkan satu Henseal.

***Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

'**Poooft.. Poooft.. Poooft.. Poooft**' Seketika muncul empat Klon 'Naruto' di sebelahnya.

"Satu lawan satu, sekarang bagaimana?" Kelima Naruto berujar serempak, seketika seringaian tercipta di seluruh wajah Naruto. "Tinggal serang!"

Semua 'Naruto' melesat maju menyerang kelima Anbu Konoha, pertarungan satu lawan satu sudah tak dapat terelakan lagi.

**.**  
**Yamato**

***Mokuton: Ringgene no Jutsu**

'**Slap Slap Jleb**' Seketika tiga diantara lima Anbu yang tengah di hadapi Yamato terjerat oleh kayu-kayu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah, tiga Anbu terjerat oleh kayu yang menyerupai sebuah Ring kemudian ujung bawahnya tertancap di tanah yang di pijaki tiga Anbu tersebut. Yamato hanya memiliki waktu sedikit untuk menyelesaikan dua Anbu tersisa, sebelum ketiga Anbu yang terjerat berhasil membebaskan diri.

***Doton: Doryuuso**

Tanah di sekitar dua Anbu tiba-tiba bergetar, kemudian seketika dalam tanah mencuat sebuah batu yang siap menikam dua Anbu tersebut. Tentu saja dengan kedua Anbu yang telah merasa curiga akan getaran yang terjadi, seketika mereka berdua melompat ke atas menghindari tikaman batu mencuat tersebut.

Namun tak sampai di situ serangan yang Yamato lancarkan, sedari tadi ia telah melesat maju seakan tahu apa yang akan di lakukan dua Anbu di hadapannya.

'**Sreeeet.. Jleb**' Yamato berhasil menghunuskan sebuah Kunai mengenai salah-satu Anbu, kemudian ia kembali menyerang satu Anbu yang masih melayang di udara akibat lompatannya.

***Suiton: Hahonryuu**

Semburan volume air besar keluar dari tangan kanan Yamato, seketika semburan tersebut melesat kearah Anbu yang masih melayang serta sama sekali tak dapat mengantisipasi serangan tersebut. Akibatnya Anbu tersebut terseret ke belakang dan terlempar jauh sehingga membentur sebuah batu, debuman keras terdengar hasil benturan batu dengan tubuh Anbu.

Lengah dalam keterpuasan, Yamato sama sekali tak mengetahui ketiga Anbu yang pertama telah terjerat dengan element kayu miliknya telah melepaskan diri. Ketiga Anbu menyerang Yamato dari arah belakang, memang tujuan mereka menyerang dari titik buta sehingga sama sekali tak di ketahui oleh Yamato.

'**Bugh**' Yamato terlempar ke depan akibat tendangan yang mengenai tepat di punggungnya, mencoba menguasai diri namun sayangnya seorang Anbu kembali muncul di depannya dan kembali melayangkan pukulan Upercut ke atas.

Tak cukup samapi di situ, dari atas kembali muncul seorang Anbu yang telah siap dengan seranganya yang akan ia lancarkan, kaki kanan ia angkat tinggi-tinggi kemudian setelah di rasa dekat dengan Yamato, ia menghantamkan tumitnya mengenai bagian perut Yamato.

'**Buuuuuuum**' Yamato menukik ke bawah, menghantam daratan tanah.

Hanya sekejap ia terbaring akibat kombinasi tiga serangan itu, Yamato kini telah berdiri menantang ketiga Anbu di hadapannya.

"Gaaah.. Itu sakit sekali, sayang sekali aku lengah." Ungkap Yamato, seraya ia mengelus-ngelus kedua tangan memegang bagian perut akibat serangan terakhir yang di lancarkan ketiga Anbu di hadapannya.

Segera menyiapkan Henseal, menyerang kembali ketiga Anbu tersisa di hadapannya.

**.**  
**Hana**

**"Guk.. Guk.. Guk"** Gonggongan tiga Anjing Haimaru bersaudara milik Inuzuka Hana, ternyata mereka berempat juga tengah melawan lima Anbu di hadapannya. Tepatnya satu orang Anbu berhasil Hana kalahkan, dan kini tersisa empat Anbu lagi.

"Ya Haimaru, mereka semua tak mudah di kalahkan." Ujar Hana seakan mengerti arti gonggongan tersebut, tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk menyembuhkan luka di bahu kirinya. Dari pergelangan telapak tangan kanannya, terlihat sebuah sinar biru kehijauan berpendar dan seakan menyelimuti bagian bahu yang tengah ia coba sembuhkan.

Setelah dirasa sudah mendingan, segera kemudian Hana merangkai sebuah single Henseal.

***Jujin Bunshin**

'**Poooft.. Poooft.. Poooft**' Tiga Haimara bersaudara berubah menjadi seorang Hana Inuzuka, Jutsu khas Clan Inuzuka yang membuat partner bertarung mereka menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

***Shikyaku no Jutsu**

Semua Hana segera menyiapkan Fighting stance mereka, merangkak seperti seekor hewan, kedua pandangan mata menajam memperhatikan empat Anbu di hadapan mereka, kemudian terlihat pula dengan gigi taring serta kuku yang memanjang sehingga mampu mengoyak tubuh mangsanya.

Sekejap mata semua Hana sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berada, keempat Anbu tentu saja segera menyiapkan Figfhting stance mereka. Clan Inuzuka di kenal dengan tekniknya yang seperti ini, menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi serta nalurinya sebagai seorang pemangsa.

'**Sreeeeet... Jrassh.. Jrassh.. Jrasssssh...**' Seorang Anbu tiba-tiba tumbang, di tambah dengan banyaknyanya luka koyakan melintang di dada serta beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya.

**.**  
**Anko**

Hal lain untuk pertarungan Anko Mitarashi, tak tahu apakah memang ia sangatlah berpengalaman dalam pertarungan seperti ini atau memang hanya dengan kemampuan alami yang dia miliki sehingga ia orang yang paling pertama yang berhasil menghabisi kelima lawannya.

Banyak Shinobi Konoha yang pernah membicarakan tentang kemampuan Anko, di bandingkan dengan kemampuannya sebagai Kunoichi, lebih berbahaya lagi keahliannya dalam hal menggoda. Sekali kau masuk dalam permainan Anko, maka di pastikan kau takkan bisa kembali atupun juga bisa menghindari hal apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Kalian semua tidak begitu HOT, kalian tak bisa memuaskanku!" Anko tersenyum menyeringai, seraya Kunai dengan beberapa bercak darah yang masih menempel ia jilat secara Sensual.

Membalik tubuhnya, kemudian Anko segera meninggalkan tempat pertarungan.

**.**  
**Aoba**

'**Tang**' Dua suara benturan dari dua benda yang berbeda, terlihat seorang Aoba dengan satu Anbu tengah saling menyerang dengan Kunai di masing-masing genggaman tangannya.

Melompat ke belakang demi menjaga jarak dengan tiga orang Anbu di hadapannya, membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian Aoba segera merogoh kantong dan mengambil tiga buah Shuriken. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, Aoba segera melemparkan tiga Kunai ke arah tiga Anbu, kemudian pula ia segera merapal single Henseal.

***Shuriken Kage Bunshin**

Dari tiga Shuriken yang di lemparkan, kini jumlahnya berlipat ganda menjadi puluhan Shuriken yang siap mengoyak tubuh tiga Anbu.

Ketiga Anbu melompat tinggi demi menghindari hujaman puluhan Shuriken, semua Shuriken jelas bisa di hindari begitu saja. Namun senyuman tanda kepuasan tercetak di wajah Aoba, seketika ia menarik tangan kanannya ke atas. Jika kita melihat lebih teliti apa yang ada di genggaman tangannya, kita bisa melihat sebuah kawat panjang di genggamannya.

'**Sreeeeet...**' Semua Shuriken yang telah melewati tubuh ketiga Anbu tiba-tiba berputar, kemudian kembali menghujam balik mengarah dari belakang ketiga Anbu tersebut.

Perputaran masing-masing Shuriken tak menentu, sehingga pada akhirnya tak ada satu pun Shuriken yang mengenai tubuh ketiga Anbu, jelas bukan hal itu yang di inginkan oleh Aoba. Seketika ia menarik tangahn kiri ke belakang, seketika perputaran Shuriken menjadi tersusun rapi sehingga kawat panjang yang menyambung dengan pergelangan tangan Aoba menjerat dua Anbu yang tak menyadari hal tersebut.

***Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu**

Semburan bola api yang di lancarkan Aoba mengarah pada dua Anbu yang masih terjerat oleh kawat, tak mampu berbuat apa-apa semburan bola api Aoba mengenai telak kedua Anbu tersebut sehingga menimbulkan ledakan dan asap yang mengembul ke atas langit.

"Ha?.. Rencanaku tak kusangka akan sukses, aku yang terlalu cerdas atau mereka yang terlalu bodoh?" Ujar Aoba, kemudian ia membenarkan kembali kacamata hitamnya dan segera menatap ke arah satu Anbu tersisa.

**. . .**

Pertarungan ke limanya sudah selesai, Anko yang paling pertama menyelesaikan urusannya di susul oleh Naruto kemudian Yamato, selanjutnya Aoba, dan yang terakhir Hana. Mereka kini tengah berkumpul di titik pertama mereka berpisah, merencanakan Strategi dan langkah selanjutnya yang akan mereka ambil.

"Oh ya, ini ambillah Inuzuka-san!" Hana menangkap sebuah Crystall yang di lemparkan Naruto, melihat warna Crystall hijau-Toscue kemudian dengan segera ia membuka kotak miliknya dan menempatkan Crystall tersebut di dalamnya.

"Arigatou, Uzumaki-kun." Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terimakasih tersebut.

"Jadi, ketuanya yang kau lawan Naruto?" Tanya Yamato, Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian ia menggaruk bagian tengkuk kepalanya.

"Ya begitulah, ia hebat dalam pengendalian element Doton." Ujar Naruto, ia juga tak menyangka bahwa salah-satu Anbu yang ia lawan memiliki Crystall tersebut.

"Hari sudah menjelang malam, tak baik jika kita berjalan menyusuri hutan ini." Aoba berujar melihat langit sudah berwarna oranye, semuanya mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Aoba.

Dengan segera Yamato melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke depan, ia seakan telah mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

***Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu**

Yamato mengirimkan Chakranya ke dalam tanah, hal tersebut membuat tanah yang memiliki unsur kehidupan berkembang dengan pesat sehingga di rubahnya menjadi akar dan sel pepohonan. Setelah itu dari dalam tanah keluar empat tiang pilar, dan seketika membentuk sebuah bangunan yang Yamato imajinasikan sebuah rumah besar.

"Memiliki pengguna Mokuton memang sangat berguna, bukan begitu Naruto-san?" Naruto hanya tersenyum mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Aoba, dengan segera mereka berlima memasuki bangunan rumah yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Namun sebelum itu, Naruto berdiam diri diluar untuk memasang Fuin Kekkai demi melindungi tempat peristirahatan mereka.

**. . .**

**Skip time**

Pagi hari telah datang, saatnya bagi kelima anggota GOM memulai kembali usahanya merebut empat Crystall lainnya. Dimulai dengan Aoba yang kini memisahkan diri karena ia tengah menyusuri area sekitar dengan Sensor yang di milikinya, Hana ia tengah beserta ketiga Anjingnya untuk mencium keberadaan seseorang selain mereka berlima. Sedangkan ketiga lainnya, dengan Anko, Yamato dan Naruto yang baru saja menyelesaikan perburuan mereka untuk mendapatkan makanan layak tengah membersihkan daging Rusa dan bermaksud mengolahnya untuk kelimanya konsumsi.

Mereka kembali kedalam rumah ciptaan Yamato, menyantap sarapan mereka juga akan mendiskusikan lebih lanjut mengenai strategy selanjutnya. Setelah mendapatkan strategy yang cocok dan mereka inginkan, segera saja mereka langsung berangkat untuk lebih menyusuri kedalaman hutan. Memiliki seorang Anko jelas menguntungkan Team ini, karena Anko sudah hapal akan seluk beluk isi dalam hutan. Dimulai dengan berbagai jenis hewan yang berbahaya atau pun tidak, sampai beberapa jenis tumbuhan yang layak untuk mereka konsumsi.

Mereka tidak akan lagi berpencar jika musuh menyerang, bersama akan menghadapi, saling melindungi, serta saling melengkapi diantara kelemahan masing masing individu.

Beberapa kilo meter perjalanan mereka terlewati, tepat di hadapan mereka dua Pleton Anbu yang berjumlah 42 Anbu menghadang perjalanan mereka. Seperti yang telah di ketahui, mereka berlima sudah sepakat bahwa mereka takkan berlaku offense. Mereka takkan bermaksud mencari keberadaan para Anbu, dan biarkanlah mereka yang akan mendatangi kelima calon anggota GOM. Penjelasan Shikaku mengenai kotak yang mereka pegang jelas memberikan suatu nilai positif, mereka merasa bahwa tak perlu memaksakan diri berburu Crystall dari tangan Anbu.

Mereka berlima langsung menyiapkan fighting stance, meminimalisir apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mereka masih tetap bersama menghadapi ke 42 Anbu di hadapannya, tak berselang lama mereka ke 42 Anbu menyerang langsung kelima calon anggota GOM. Naruto dan Anko segera maju menahan serangan frontal tersebut, sedangkan ketiganya masih tetap siaga di belakangnya.

**. . .**

Selang beberapa lamanya, mereka berlima berhasil menuntaskan 42 Anbu tersebut. Memanfaatkan kelebihan diantara masing-masing individu, mereka berhasil mengalahkan semuanya dengan tindak kerja sama yang sangat luar biasa. Naruto dan Anko dengan gerakan serta refleks serangannya terus menyerang tanpa memberikan sedikit kelonggaran, Aoba dengan ratusan gagak yang ia keluarkan dari Jutsunya berhasil memecah konsentrasi pasukan Anbu serta dengan kemampuan Sensor memberitahukan letak keberadaan musuh pada semua rekannya, Yamato berperan sebagai pertahanan untuk semuanya dengan Mokuton yang di milikinya, dan terakhir Hana yang berperan sebagai eksekutor dan berlaku sebagai Silent Killing dengan nalurinya sebagai seorang pemangsa.

Saat ini mereka berlima tengah beristirahat duduk di dekat suatu aliran sungai, terlihat juga Inuzuka Hana yang tengah menyalurkan Chakra penyembuhnya terhadap anggota yang terluka akibat pertarungan tadi. Selebihnya mereka tengah memulihkan Chakra mereka sendiri, mereka harus menyiapkan segalanya untuk memulai kembali pergerakan.

"Tinggal dua Crystall yang harus kita dapatkan, huh menyusahkan sekali!" Gerutu Naruto mencoba memecahkan keheningan diantara kelimanya.

"kau benar, bukankah kau dan juga Aoba yang belum mendapatkan Crystall?" Naruto mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan tersebut, dua Pleton yang tadi mereka hadapi memiliki 2 Crystall berwarna Kuning-keemasan, dan satunya lagi berwarna biru-keperakan. Dan kedua Crystall tersebut cocok dengan warna dari kotak yang di miliki Yamato dan juga Anko, sedangkan kedua Crystall lainnya mereka harus segera mendapatkannya.

"Kau benar Yamato, tinggal dua lagi selanjutnya selesai." Naruto dengan percaya diri yang tinggi berucap seperti itu.

"Apakah kita akan langsung bergerak kembali?" Anko bertanya kepada semuanya.

"Sebaiknya kita memulihkan kembali kondisi, tak perlu untuk memaksakan diri!" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, seperti yang di ketahui bahwa semuanya nampak terlihat masih kelelahan akibat pertarungan tadi. Untung saja tak ada satu orang pun yang mengalami luka fatal, hanya Chakra mereka yang terasa terkuras akibat menghadapi puluhan Anbu tadi.

**-* T S P *-**

**Gedung Hokage**

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shikaku?" Tanya seorang lelaki usia lanjut dengan sebuah pipa rokok tersemat di kedua bibirnya, pandangannya masih tetap menatap direksi bola Crystall demi memperhatikan apa yang tengah calon Team GOM lakukan.

"Mereka memang pantas dipilih menjadi calon selanjutnya, mereka mampu memanfaatkan kelebihan mereka untuk menutupi kelemahan masing-masing. Dan... aku salut dengan strategy yang mereka gunakan, melumpuhkan dua Pleton Anbu bukanlah hal yang mudah." Ungkap seorang lelaki baya bersurai hitam nanas yang berdiri di sebelah Sandaime Hokage, tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan tersebut Sandaime sekilas mengangguk menyetujui apa yang di katakan asistennya.

"Tapi kita kehilangan banyak anggota Anbu yang meregang nyawa, apa itu tak apa-apa?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Itu hal yang wajar, jika mereka tak membunuh jelas merekalah yang akan terbunuh." Sandaime hanya mengangguk, ia juga sedikit menyayangkan dengan anggota Anbu yang tak sedikit gugur akibat dari Test ini. Namun ia harus berpikir realistis, mereka semua yang terlibat dengan ini semua telah mengetahui segala konsekuensinya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Uzumaki Naruto, Shikaku?" Shikaku hanya menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian ia mengemukakan suatu pendapatnya.

"Dia memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan tinggi, anda benar memang inteljensi yang ia miliki memang luar biasa." Ungkapnya, Sandaime hanya tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia setuju dan merasa puas dengan jawaban dari Shikaku.

"Seperti yang di harapkan dengan darah Namikaze di tubuhnya, aku sama sekali tak menyangka ada Namikaze lainnya selain Minato." Ungkap Sandaime, ia sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan semua ini. Apakah ini hanyalah kebetulan semata?

"Namikaze Minato, ia memiliki kecerdasan sebanding dengan Nara. Apa semua Namikaze memanglah seperti ini?" Sandaime hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Mereka hampir mencapai titik sampai pada tahap akhir Test, tinggal dua Crystall yang harus mereka dapatkan." Sandaime bergumam sendiri.

"Namun, dua Prodigy Uchiha belum terlihat. Apa mereka berdua akan menjadi musuh yang sulit?" Ungkap Shikaku, kedua matanya terus saja memperhatikan bola Crystall yang menampilkan kelima calon anggota GOM.

**-* T S P *-**

Lima orang Shinobi tengah berlari menyusuri jalanan setapak hutan kematian, mereka berlima tengah memulai penyusuran mereka. Tak ada tanda-tanda aneh sedari tadi, membuat seorang diantara kelimanya menjadi nampak curiga dengan situasi seperti ini. Ditambah lagi ia merasa pernah melewati bagian hutan sekitar sini, ia merasakan Dejavu berulang-ulang.

Naruto menghentikan laju larinya, hal itu membuat semuanya menghentikan langkah larian mereka dan kini berkerut bingung menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Anko, kemudian Naruto beralih menatap Anko dan segera mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku merasa kita telah melewati bagian tempat ini." Ungkapnya, semuanya segera memperhatikan sekeliling mereka demi merespon pernyataan Naruto.

"Tak ada yang aneh, Naruto!" Yamato berucap, karena ia sama sekali tak menemukan sesuatu yang di anggapnya aneh dengan lokasi keberadaan mereka.

"Coba kau perhatikan pohon besar itu!..." Naruto menunujuk sebuah pohon dengan batangnya yang terlihat kokokh juga tinggi yang menjulang, semuanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung dengan apa yang Naruto perintahkan. "...Aku merasa sudah melewati daerah ini, sudah keempat kalinya dengan yang sekarang." Ungkapnya menjelaskan kebingungan semuanya.

"Apa kau yakin, Uzumaki-kun?" Tanya Hana, ia masih tak yakin dengan pernyataan tersebut. Apalagi dengan Anko yang masih tampak terbengong, ia merasa yakin dengan jalan yang ia tujukan.

"Aoba-san, bagaimana menurutmu?" Aoba ber**HAH**ria mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, ia sama sekali tak menemukan jawabannya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia akhirnya sadar dan merasakan firasat aneh mengenai ini semua. Dirasakannya daerah sekitaran tempat mereka berdiri di selimuti oleh dua Chakra asing, ia juga merasakan bahwa konsentrasi Chakra disetiap individu anggota termasuk dirinya sendiri jadi tak beraturan.

"Aku merasa aneh, mungkinkah Genjutsu?" Aoba malah bertanya-tanya kepada semuanya, seketika ketiga orang lainnya langsung membulat mendengar pertanyaan yang menjurus kepada pernyataan tersebut.

"Ge-genjutsu?... Ma-mana mungkin! Genjutsu seperti apa yang bisa membodohi lima orang berpangkat Jounin?" Anko merasa apa yang jadi pernyataan Aoba sangatlah tidak mungkin terjadi.

Naruto terlihat tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia juga masih merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang di katakan Aoba. Namun mengingat fakta yang tengah ia dan rekannya alami, mungkinkah benar memang ini hanyalah sebuah Genjutsu?

'Isobu-san, bagaimana menurutmu?' Isobu terdengar menggeram ketika Naruto menghubunginya ketika ia tengah bersantai ria, seketika saja ia langsung menjawab apa yang menjadi pertanyaan pokok utama.

**'Ya, ini adalah sebuah Genjutsu. Aku merasakan konsentrasi aliran Chakramu tidak beraturan, apa kau dapat berpikir Genjutsu seperti apa yang dapat mengelabuimu Naruto?'** Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Isobu, inikah Genjutsu? Sekuat apa pengguna Genjutsu ini? Pikirnya, ia sama sekali tak menyangka ia seorang Shinobi berpengalaman bisa di bodohi seperti ini.

'Aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya, terus kenapa kau diam saja merasakan Genjutsu seperti ini?' Isobu hanya sedikit terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

**'Aku kira kau pasti menyadarinya, dan akhirnya kau sendirikan yang sadar terlebih dahulu!'** Sanggah Isobu, bukannya ia tak mau memberitahukan masalah ini. Namun ia juga sudah percaya pasti Naruto menyadari keanehan ini, ia juga berpikir lebih baik ia bersantai dahulu sebelum ia benar-benar di butuhkan nanti.

Isobu bukanlah Kurama yang memiliki ekor 9 dan juga memiliki jumlah Chakra tak terbatas, ia menyadarinya bahwa jumlah Chakra yang ia miliki lebih sedikit. Dan tentunya harus di pergunakan sebaik-baiknya, serta hanya di gunakan bila keadaan genting saja.

**. . .**

Selain itu di suatu dahan pohon Terlihat dua siluet berpakaian Anbu. Anbu pertama memiliki identitas topeng berbentuk Elang, dan satunya lagi memiliki bentuk topeng Beruang. Mereka tengah mengamati calon lima anggota GOM, mereka tampak seurius memperhatikannya tanpa sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangan.

"Sepertinya mereka mulai menyadarinya, nampaknya tengah memperbincangkan masalah ini." Seru Anbu bertopeng Beruang.

"Butuh perjuangan melepas Genjutsu ini, karena dari pertama mereka telah terjerat." Ujar Anbu bertopeng Elang, si Beruang mengangguk menyetujui apa yang di katakan si Elang.

"Kombinasi Genjutsu kita rupanya tak tumpul yah?" Si Elang hanya terdiam dan terus memperhatikan kelima Shinobi calon GOM.

"Kau pikir Jutsu bisa tumpul? Kau jangan bercanda!" Si Beruang hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar hal tersebut.

**. . .**

Kembali kepada kelima Shinobi calon GOM. Terdengar perbincangan-perbincangan silih berganti, mereka tengah memperbincangkan masalah ini yang katanya sebuah Genjutsu dan itulah kebenarannya.

"Jika benar ini sebuah Genjutsu, kenapa kita merasa masih sadar dengan apa yang kita lakukan? Terus kita juga tak bisa melepas ini walaupun kita telah mengalirkan seluruh Chakra pada tubuh kita." Ungkap Hana, ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi.

"Aku juga masih berpendapat hal tersebut adalah sebuah kemungkinan, aku tak menyebutkan kita telah pasti terkena Genjutsu!" Aoba berujar mengemukakan pernyataannya hanyalah masih kemungkinan belaka.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Yamato?" Tanya Anko yang mencoba mengorek suatu pendapat pada seorang Shinobi mantan kesatuan Anbu dulu, barang kali ia mengetahui Genjutsu apa yang telah menjebak mereka.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto? Ia masih terdiam dengan kedua mata yang masih tetap tertutup, ia sedari tadi masih berkomusnikasi dengan partner yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

'Apa kau tahu type Genjutsu seperti apa ini, Isobu-san?' Tanya Naruto, Isobu hanya tersenyum kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

**'Genjutsu ini bertype Area, Genjutsu ini di pasang melalui sebuah benda perantara sehingga membuat sang korban tak menyadari ia terkena Genjutsu. Kau masih merasakan kesadaranmu bukan?..'** Naruto mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan tersebut, kemudian Isobu menjelaskan kembali mengenai Genjutsu ini. **'...Genjutsu ini memang di rancang tak menyerang kesadaran si korban, lebih tepatnya ini hanya sebatas area yang di jadikan wilayah Genjutsu. Efek dari Genjutsu ini adalah menyerang sistem Chakra si korban, sedikit demi sedikit Chakra pada tubuh si korban akan berkurang.'** Isobu menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Naruto di buat terkejut sekaligus takjub dengan pengetahuan dari seekor Biiju di hadapannya, bahkan ia sendiri tak mengetahui lebih lanjut mengenai berbagai macam Genjutsu karena dahulu memang ia sama sekali tak mempelajarinya.

'Kesimpulan yang aku dapatkan, berarti kita dari pertama memang telah terjebak dengan Genjutsu ini. Terus perantara apa yang mereka gunakan?'

**'Aku tak tahu, yang pasti sebuah benda yang telah mereka rancang untuk menggunakan Genjutsu ini. Begitu kalian melewati batasan benda tersebut kalian telah sepenuhnya terjebak, dan memang kalian tak bisa menyadarinya, karena memang Genjutsu seperti ini sedikit orang yang mampu menguasainya.'** Naruto mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan tersebut.

'Aku sangat terkejut dengan pengetahuanmu, satu lagi! Bagaimana caranya kita melepas Genjutsu ini?' Naruto kembali menanyakan cara untuk melepas Genjutsu.

**'Tentu saja aku mengetahui segala hal karena aku sudah hidup lebih dari ratusan tahun, meskipun aku tersegel, jelas aku masih tak buta dengan dunia Ninja. Dan cara untuk melepasnya hanyalah ada satu cara, kau harus kembali ketitik pertama kau memasuki dunia Genjutsu ini kemudian kau cari benda perantara dan menghancurkannya dengan cara merusak konsentrasi Chakra yang di tanam si pengguna.'** Jelas Isobu menerangkan cara melepas Genjutsu tersebut.

'Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana aku tahu titik pertama kita memasukinya? Sedangkan kita semua tak menyadari bahwa telah terjebak Genjutsu, akankah sangat merepotkan!' Gerutu Naruto, ia bertanya mengenai hal tersebut karena memang dari pertama ia sama sekali tak menyadari terjebak Genjutsu.

**'Kau bisa menggunakan Sharinganmu!'** Naruto berdecak muak dengan jawaban tersebut, bagaimanapun ia sama sekali belum siap memperlihatkan Sharinggannya pada orang lain. Ia khawatir jika ia membuka mata Sharinggannya, itu akan memancing kecurigaan dan pastinya dari Uchiha itu sendiri.** 'Tak selamanya kau bisa menyembunyikannya, sewaktu-waktu kau harus memperlihatkannya!'** Isobu berujar kembali seakan tahu apa yang tengah Naruto pikirkan.

'Akan ku pikirkan saranmu itu, terimakasih bantuannya Isobu-san!' Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya panjang, ia sudah agak lega bahwa ia mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti.

"...Kun?!"

"..."

"Naruto-kun?!" Naruto membuka kedua matanya, mengerjapkan beberapa kali sedetik kemudian membulat sempurna ketika di hadapannya wajah Anko yang nampak terlalu dekat bahkan hampir menempel dengan wajahnya.

"E-eh?..." Naruto seketika mundur dua langkah ke belakang, ia terlalu terkejut dengan penampakan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau malah tertidur, Naruto-kun?" Tanyanya, memang sedari tadi ia memejamkan kedua matanya namun bukan berarti dia tertidur juga.

"Aku tak tidur, aku sedari tadi tengah bergelut dengan berbagai pikiranku Anko-chan!" Ungkapnya menyanggah tuduhan yang di berikan Anko. "Dengarkan aku! Kita murni telah terjebak Genjutsu, dan kita harus segera melepaskannya." Serunya tiba-tiba, hal tersebut sukses mengalihkan athensi semuanya menatap direksi Naruto.

"Kau sudah yakin dengan pemikiranmu itu, Naruto-san?" Tanya Aoba, Naruto mengangguk sekilas kemudian ia menampakan raut wajah yang seurius menatap semuanya. Naruto mulai menjelaskan mengenai jenis Genjutsu, resiko yang akan mereka terima dari Genjutsu, dan cara mutlak untuk melepaskannya.

"Maksudmu kita harus memulai dari titik awal?" Naruto mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan dari Yamato, namun satu pertanyaan dalam benak mereka semua. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu titik awal sebenarnya dari Genjutsu ini?

"Aku juga belum mengetahuinya, namun yang jelas kita harus segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Dan untuk Aoba-san kau cobalah identifikasi dengan menggunakan sensormu itu, dan aku akan mengidentifikasi dengan caraku sendiri." Naruto mengemukakan pendapatnya, semuanya mengangguk menyetujui apa yang di katakan Naruto.

Kelimanya memulai kembali perjalanan mereka, kini Naruto dan Aoba telah berganti posisi. Dimana Aoba menjadi di belakang Anko, dan Narutoi yang mengikuti keempatnya dari barisan paling belakang.

'Apa aku harus menggunakan Sharinggan? Apa salahnya aku mencoba, mungkin setelah ini pasti akan muncul hal-hal yang merepotkanku.' Batin Naruto, seketika kedua matanya telah berubah menjadi type Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto terkejut, dalam penglihatan kedua matanya memanglah rute yang mereka lewati di penuhi dengan Chakra. Ia juga dapat melihat dua jenis Chakra yang berbeda namun sama, ia meyakini bahwa Genjutsu ini di buat oleh dua orang yang pastinya memiliki garis keluarga yang sama.

**. . .**

Dilain tempat, masih di dahan pohon yang sama dengan kedua Anbu yang sedari pertama mengamati kelima calon anggota GOM.

"Ta-Taka, kau melihatnya?" Tanya si Beruang pada Anbu yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku cukup terkejut dengannya." Respon dai si Elang atas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Mau kita pastikan?" Tawarnya si Beruang pada si Elang.

"Sudah pasti itu Sharingan, aku merasakan Chakra seorang Uchiha di kedua matanya." Ungkap si Elang, kedua tangannya terlihat mengepal kuat di samping tubuhnya.

"Tapi kedua mata tersebut terlihat berbeda dengan kita." Ungkap si Beruang, namun sayang kali ini tak di tanggapi lebih lanjut oleh si Elang.

**. . .**

Kembali ke calon anggota GOM, mereka berlima masih terus berlari menyongsong jalanan yang membelah pepohonan hutan yang lebat. Namun dengan Naruto yang terlihat mengerjapkan beberapa kali kedua matanya, tak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Namun yang pasti...

Chakra Naruto terasa tersedot keluar karena menggunakan mata tersebut, namun begitu Naruto tetap mempertahankannya untuk dapat melihat sesuatu yang tak dapat di lihat oleh kedua mata telanjang. Di rasa sudah semakin jauh mereka berlari meninggalkan tempat, akhirnya Naruto dapat melihat sebuah portal di hadapan kelimanya. Ia yakin portal tersebut yang membuat perjalanan ini terasa membingungkan, kelimanya memasuki portal namun sedetik setelah memasuki portal Naruto berhenti dari lariannya.

"Cukup sampai disini!" Serunya yang membuat keempatnya berhenti dan menghampiri tempat Naruto, kini kedua mata Naruto telah kembali ke warna sebelumnya hitam-oniks.

"Ada apa memangnya, Naruto?" Tanya Yamato yang melihat kembali Naruto menghentikan perjalanan mereka.

"Inilah titik pertama kita memasuki Genjutsu, aku yakin sekali." Naruto berujar seurius terhadap kelimanya, pernyataan tersebut membuat keempatnya bungkam mencoba mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" Hana menyakan hal tersebut, Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian segera menjawab apa yang di pertanyakan olehnya.

"Kalian jangan merasa kaget!" Seketika Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, sedetik kemudian ia membukanya dan terlihatlah pupil mata berwarna merah dengan enam magatam mengelilingi kornea, dan sebuah cincing lingkaran yang menghubungkan keenam magatama. (Lihat di Bio Esya/ Mata Sharingan level biasa)

Keempat Shinobi di hadapannya mau tak mau harus dibuat terkejut dengan perubahan kedua mata Naruto, kedua mata Naruto terlihat tak asing namun memiliki nilai yang berbeda.

"Ma-mata apa itu? Terlihat tak asing, namun aku tak tahu mata apa itu." Yamato berujar tanya walau pun ia masih merasa cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya, melihat Naruto memiliki sebuah Doujutsu.

"Ini adalah mata...

.

.

_**SHARINGAN evolusi terakhir**_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 Complete**

**Perbaikan Chapter 9, Esya merasa bahwa terlalu banyak typo yang bertebaran. Untuk itu Esya Re-Publish ulang Chapter ini, dan semoga sudah terasa lebih baik dari yang kemarin. hehehe ... Ini berkat kalian juga, kalian lebih keli ketimbang si penulis. Oleh karena itu, Esya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak atas saran dan pemberitahuannya!**

**A/N:** CUUUUUUT! Esya potong adegan terlebih dahulu, hehe ... Hanya pemberitahuan, Genjutsu yang di pakai kedua Anbu tersebut hanyalah karangan Esya semata. Jangan sampai terjebak Loh! ... Esya cuma terinsfirate dari Anime Naruto sebelum PDS 4 yang ketika perjalanan menuju Kumogakure, di saat kapal mereka melewati beberapa kali rintangan yang sama.

Saya sengaja membuat satu Pleton Anbu berjumlah 21 orang, berarti 20 sebagai anggota dan satu orang sebagai pemimpin Pleton.

Chapter depan Full Fight, Hasil akhir dari Test ini. Pasti para Reader sudah tahu kan siapa kedua Anbu tersebut? Nah... Chapter depan merekalah musuh terkuat di Test ini. hehe

**.**

**Keterangan Jutsu**

**Suiton: Hahonryuu** \- Teknik ini menciptakan air spiral di tangan pengguna yang menembak pada kecepatan tinggi kearah musuh.

**Katon: Sanryuu Huashi **\- Teknik yang menciptakan tiga naga api.

**Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi **\- Teknik menciptakan badai angin.

**Doton: Doryuuheki **\- Teknik pertahanan dinding tanah.

**Mokuton: Ringgene no Jutsu** \- Pengguna membuat setengah lingkaran dari kayu di sekitar target yang telah ditangkap, dan kemudian membentuk cincin paku di dalam, menunjuk pada target, menjerat mereka dari membuat gerakan tiba-tiba.

**Doton: Doryuuso **\- Teknik ini memungkinkan pengguna memadatkan lumpur atau batu, dari tanah, dan bentuk mereka menjadi paku yang akan menonjol keluar dari tanah dalam rangka untuk menusuk target.

**Jujin Bunshin **\- Partner bertarung memungkinkan mereka berubah menyerupai sang majikan untuk membantunya bertarung.

**Shikyaku no Jutsu **\- Teknik ini berubah seperti hewan, naluri dan refleks pengguna di perkuat dan di percepat. Dengan membungkus seluruh tubuh mereka dalam chakra dan bergerak dengan merangkak, mereka dapat memperoleh kecepatan tinggi dan gerakan refleks seperti binatang liar.

**Gatenga** \- Versi lain dari Gatsuga, Teknik Gatenga adalah kombinasi empat perputaran. Dimana Hana yang memiliki tiga Partner bertarung, semuanya menyerang dengan dirinya sehingga menghasilkan empat kombinasi serangan yang berporos pada satu perputaran.

**Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu **\- Menciptakan rimah empat pilar. Dengan mengirim chakra ke dalam tanah, akar tanaman yang di konversi menjadi bahan baku. Teknik ini memungkinkan untuk membangun yang akan dibangun, dengan memaksa pertumbuhan di percepat, ukuran serta bentuk bangunan diambil dari imajinasi pengguna atau kenangan yang di milikinya.

.

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter 'New Dimensions: The Second Peace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER  
*- Masashi Kishimoto -***

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Harem  
Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension  
The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmari perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"  
'Bijuu/Monster'  
*Jutsu  
**_(Keterangan)_

* * *

**Sebelumnya :**

"Inilah titik pertama kita memasuki Genjutsu, aku yakin sekali." Naruto berujar seurius terhadap kelimanya, pernyataan tersebut membuat keempatnya bungkam mencoba mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" Hana menyakan hal tersebut, Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian segera menjawab apa yang di pertanyakan olehnya.

"Kalian jangan merasa kaget!" Seketika Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, sedetik kemudian ia membukanya dan terlihatlah pupil mata berwarna merah dengan enam magatam mengelilingi kornea, dan sebuah cincing lingkaran yang menghubungkan keenam magatama. _(Lihat di Bio Esya/ Mata Sharingan level biasa)_

Keempat Shinobi di hadapannya mau tak mau harus dibuat terkejut dengan perubahan kedua mata Naruto, kedua mata Naruto terlihat tak asing namun memiliki nilai yang berbeda.

"Ma-mata apa itu? Terlihat tak asing, namun aku tak tahu mata apa itu." Yamato berujar tanya walau pun ia masih merasa cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya, melihat Naruto memiliki sebuah Doujutsu.

"Ini adalah mata... SHARINGAN evolusi terakhir."

**:**

**:  
CHAPTER 10  
**Lahirnya GOM generasi ketiga.

**.**

"A-apa?" Semuanya terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, Naruto sendiri nampak meneguk ludahnya yang tercekat setelah melihat respon dari semuanya. Ia tak tahu apakah keputusannya ini berdampak baik atau buruk memberitahukan semua itu, namun ia sendiri sudah bulat dengan keputusannya bahwa memang tak selamanya apa yang ia miliki tak bisa terus di sembunyikan.

"Ya ini adalah mata Sharingan seperti yang kalian tahu, Sharingan khas Clan Uchiha." Jelasnya kembali kepada semuanya.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin kau memiliki mata tersebut Naruto?" Tanya Yamato dengan tampang masih terlihat terkejut, namun ia juga ingin tahu bagaimana Naruto bisa memilikinya yang notaben hanya Uchiha yang punya.

"Aku mendapatkan mata ini dari dua orang Uchiha sahabatku dan sahabat dari Sensei-ku, mereka meminta kedua mata mereka di transplasikan untuk menggantikan kedua mataku dahulu. Jika kalian masih bertanya penjelasan yang lebih detail lagi, ma'af aku tak bisa memberitahukannya!" Jelas dan tegas Naruto, ia tak ingin memberitahukan asal kedua matanya lebih lanjut.

"Kau bisa di bunuh Uchiha Naruto, karena memang kau memiliki mata itu yang notaben bukan bagian dari mereka!" Aoba mengemukakan ketakutannya sedari tadi karena memang ia mengetahui sikap seorang Uchiha jika mereka tahu orang luar memiliki mata yang sama seperti mereka, sama dengan Clan Hyuga yang sampai-sampai melindungi Byakugan milik Hyuga dengan cara membelah Clan menjadi dua keluarga Souke/Bunke.

"Satu hal yang harus mereka ketahui! Aku di minta untuk menjaga kedua mata ini, jika memang mereka bersikukuh menginginkannya. Aku akan memberikan kedua mataku ini, dengan catatan mereka memang telah membunuhku tentunya." Ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin dan tampang datarnya, ia seakan menegaskan bahwa memang ia sama sekali tak bermain dengan perkataannya tersebut.

Semuanya nampak terdiam mencermati apa yang Naruto nyatakan, mereka juga tahu bahwa pernyataan tersebut adalah sebagai penegas bahwa Naruto memang di amanatkan untuk memiliki kedua mata itu.

"Berarti Sharingan yang kau miliki adalah gabungan dari dua Sharingan yah? Pantas matamu terlihat berbeda dari Uchiha lainnya, Sharingan yang pernah ku lihat mereka memiliki tiga buah tomoe sedangkan yang kau miliki enam buah tomoe." Sahut Yamato seakan mengerti dengan penjelasan tadi, ia menggaris bawahi di kata _'dua orang Uchiha'_ dan selebihnya berspekulasi sendiri.

"Mata ini gabungan dari tiga mata yang sudah mencapai level Mangekyou Sharingan, gabungan dua mata Mangekyou Sharingan akan mencapai Eternal Magekyou Sharingan, dan Mangekyou Sharingan di gabung dengan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan akan mencapai Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan. Itu yang mereka beritahukan kepadaku, mataku ini gabungan dari dua mata terakhir yang aku sebutkan." Jelas Naruto, Yamato bahkan semuanya terperanjat kaget mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

"Su-sungguh gila, aku tak menyangka sama sekali." Ujar Yamato tergagap di awal, apa yang ia sangka sebelumnya ternyata salah besar.

"Tapi kenapa kau mampu mengaktifkannya sesuka hatimu? Bahkan kakashi-senpai yang memiliki sebelah mata Sharingan tidak bisa sepertimu, ia harus menutupinya agar tak menguras Chakra." Tanya Aoba dengan sikap pose berpikirnya, ia mengalami satu keganjalan mengenai mata yang di miliki oleh Naruto.

"Mentransplasikan mata tidak bisa dianggap mudah, kedua mata kita memiliki beberapa Syaraf yang memang di khususkan untuk menyambung Syaraf penglihatan dan memang Syaraf khusus mengalirkan aliran Chakra. Mentransplasikan mata yang khususnya mata Doujutsu haruslah memiliki kemampuan mempuni, dan juga butuh ketenangan dan kejelian. Seorang Medis yang memang mengetahui seluk beluk beberapa Syaraf dan sebagainya, bisa di simpulkan mataku ini di transplasikan oleh seseorang Iryou-Nin yang melebihi Tsunade Senju." Setelah menuntaskan penjelasannya, Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. 'Perkataanku benar, kan? Kau adalah murid dari tsunade Senju bahkan telah melampauinya, iya kan Sakura-chan?' Batin Naruto, ia tersenyum miris mengingat peristiwa yang di alaminya di dimensi sebelumnya.

"Mu-mustahil, kan? Tsunade-sama adalah Iryou-Nin terhebat di masa ini dan nomer satu, siapa yang bisa melampauinya Naruto?" Hana Inuzuka tersentak sekaligus terkejut mengetahui bahkan ada Iryou-Nin yang melebihi Tsunade Senju, ia tahu bahwa Tsunade Senju adalah Iryou-Nin nomer satu dunia Shinobi saat ini dan mustahil jika ada yang sanggup melampauinya.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil dan tak mungkin di dunia ini, bahkan kau sendiri pun bisa melampaui level Tsunade Senju jika kau berjuang dengan keras tanpa pantang menyerah." Ungkap Naruto dengan senyum tulusnya terhadap Hana Inuzuka.

"Boleh aku tahu namanya?" Naruto hanya tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Dia temanku, dan namanya..." Naruto tercekat ketika ia ingin mengatakan nama Iryou-Nin tersebut, Hana yang telah siap dengan kedua telinganya menjadi mendesah saat Naruto menghentikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan selanjutnya.

"Namanya?" Tanya Hana kembali penuh harap, namun sedetik kemudian Hana terkejut dan menunduk dalam ketika melihat buliran airmata menyeruak keluar dari kedua bola mata yang masih mengaktifkan Sharingannya itu.

"Ma'af aku tak bisa menyebutkannya, aku tak ingin luka dahulu terbuka lagi." Ungkap Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya merasa tak bisa memberitahukan hal tersebut. "Mereka sudah meninggal, teman-temanku bahkan semuanya sudah meninggal." Tambahnya, semuanya nampak menunduk dan mengerti dengan apa yang di alami oleh Naruto.

"Ma'afkan aku!" Ujar Hana meminta ma'af karena keingin tahuannya membuat Naruto harus mengingat masa lalunya dahulu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Inuzuk-"

"Hana. Panggil saja Hana, Uzumaki-kun!" Sanggah Hana yang memang sedari kemarin merasa tak nyaman dengan panggilan Naruto terhadapnya.

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku Naruto, Hana-chan!... Boleh kah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto yang memang merasa ragu.

"Te-tentu saja boleh, Naruto-kun!" Ungkapnya tersenyum merasa lega.

"Baiklah kita tinggalkan masalah perbincangan yang sekarang, dan kuharapkan kalian bisa merahasiakannya karena aku tak ingin di jadikan senjata desa!... kita harus secepatnya mencari cara untuk melepaskan Genjutsu ini, jika tidak maka Chakra kita akan semakin menipis." Ujar Naruto yang kini menampakan sisi seuriusnya.

"Apa kau mengetahui bagaimana melepaskan Genjutsu ini, Naruto?" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan apa yang jadi pertanyaan Yamato, segera ia mendekati Aoba yang berada di samping Sanko berdiri.

"Aoba-san, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!" Aoba mengangguk sekilas menyetujui hal tersebut.

"Bantu aku mentransfer sensormu, dan kita akan mencari benda yang kita bahas sebelumnya sebagai perantara Genjutsu!" Aoba mengangguk, kemudian Aoba menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke arah belakang kepala Naruto. Sedangkan dengan Naruto? Kedua mata Sharingannya memandang sekeliling, tujuannya untuk mendeteksi keberadaan sesuatu yang di rasa janggal.

Tak jauh dari tempat lima anggota calon GOM berada, dan lagi-lagi terdapat dua orang ANBU yang tengah menapak dahan pohon dengan punggung mereka menyandarkan diri pada batang pohon.

"Kau mendengarnya Taka?... Dia memiliki mata legenda Uchiha, yang memang di katakan sebagai mitos belaka." Ungkap ANBU yang memakai topeng beruang untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Hn... Tapi aku masih merasa janggal dengan apa yang ia jelaskan tadi, apakah yang dia maksud_ 'dua orang Uchiha'_ yang memang selamat atas pembantaian yang di lakukan oleh_ 'dia'_ atau Uchiha yang lain." Ungkap ANBU Taka, Kuma hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pertanda setuju dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Taka.

"Mungkin saja ia mengarang cerita, dan mungkin saja memang Sharingannya itu adalah hasil curiannya. Bukan maksudku berprasangka buruk, kita takkan tahu apa yang ada di balik hati dan pikiran seseorang bukan?" Taka mengangguk menyetujui apa yang di sampaikan oleh Kuma.

"Kita akan mengambil kedua matanya itu, orang luar Uchiha tidak pantas memiliki Sharingan!" Ungkapnya tegas.

"Berarti kita akan membunuhnya, kuharap tidak akan ada yang menangisi kepergiannya." Memang Kuma mendengarnya sendiri jika memang bersikukuh mengambil mata Sharingan orang itu, maka dengan cara membunuhnya lah pilihan terbaik.

"Jika itu harus, kita akan membunuhnya!" Jelas Taka, ia menengokan kepalanya kearah Kuma untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Siapkan semua pasukan kita, aku yakin dia bisa mematahkan Genjutsu milik kta!" Kuma langsung menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap setelah menerima perintah tersebut dari Taka.

Kembali ke Naruto dan yang lainnya, Naruto terus meneliti daerah sekitar dengan kedua matanya yang masih menyala Sharingan. Aoba juga bekerja baik terlihat dengan ia yang tengah mencoba mengkonsentrasikan diri, mentransfer kemampuan sensornya untuk membantu pencarian ini.

'Itu, kah?' Batin Naruto, merasakan tekanan Chakra kuat dari sebuah ranting yang menggantung di atas pepohonan. 'Aku yakin memang dari sana aku merasakannya, di tambah dengan kedua Sharinganku yang merespon tekanan Chakra tersebut.'

"Cukup Aoba-san, kita telah menemukannya!" Aoba langsung membuka kedua matanya, kemudian ia menarik telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi menempel di belakang kepala Naruto.

Setelah menonaktifkan Sharingannya, Naruto melangkah menuju ranting yang menggantung di pepohonan yang memang di curigai sebagai benda perantara sebuah Genjutsu.

'Uhhh... Chakraku serasa terkuras hanya karena memakai Sharingan ini, terasa sekali walau pun masih dalam level biasa.' Keluh Naruto yang merasakan kapasitas Chakra yang ia miliki memanglah terkuras akibat penggunaan Sharingan tersebut.

**'Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari Sharingan pemberian itu? Kau bukanlah seorang Uchiha Naruto, kau jangan seenaknya mengaktifkan Sharingan!'** Sebuah suara menggema di pendengarannya, Naruto mendengus tak suka dengan penuturan partnernya tersebut.

'Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku memang membutuhkannya, kau sendiri yang memberi saran Isobu.' Balas Naruto dengan pernyataan Isobu sebelumnya.

**'Di tambah lagi, kenapa kau memberitahukan Sharinganmu kepada mereka? Akting bodohmu itu membuatku ingin tertawa, kau tahu?'** Ujar Isobu yang memang sedari tadi menyayangkan Naruto membuka dan memberitahukan Sharingannya.

'Bukan maksudku untuk memberitahukan mereka, namun aku hanya ingin memberitahu kepada dua Uchiha yang mungkin sedari pertama memang memperhatikan kita.' Balas Naruto memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya memberitahukan tentang Sharingan yang ia miliki terhadap empat rekannya itu.

**'Ya ya terserahmu, Naruto!'** Isobu merasa tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk merespon jawaban tersebut.

'Apakah hanya cukup dengan merusak konsentrasi Chakra, bila begitu aku akan mengalirkan Chakraku ke ranting ini.' Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, ia menggenggam sebuah ranting yang sebelumnya telah ia ambil di pepohonan yang di maksud. 'Baiklah, aku akan memulainya!'

Naruto mengalirkan Chakranya sendiri kedalam ranting tersebut, ia memejamkan mata untuk mengendalikan aliran Chakra yang memang ia butuhkan untuk merusak tekanan Chakra di ranting.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto sudah tahu bahwa Genjutsu yang di pakai kepada mereka sudah kacau dan menghilang seutuhnya. Ketika ia hendak berbalik dan melangkah menghampiri rekan-rekannya, tiba-tiba ia harus di kejutkan dengan kedatangan 2 Pleton ANBU yang memang kini telah mengepung dari sisi ke sisi tempat kelimanya berpijak.

'Isobu kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?' Naruto langsung mentelepati partnernya untuk segera melakukan apa yang telah di sepakati bersama.

**'Ya aku mengerti, kau tenang saja aku akan mengatur pengeluaran Chakra Juubi untukmu!'** Balas suara sang partner yang seakan mengerti dengan apa yang di maksudkan Naruto.

'Terimakasih, sekarang aku membutuhkannya untuk mengisi kembali Chakraku. Dan satu lagi, tolong juga jaga Staminaku!' Isobu hanya terkekeh senang di dalam tubuh Naruto.

**'Kau harus ingat Naruto!... Chakramu telah ku Segel 60%, seperti yang kau perintahkan untuk mengimbangi kontrol Chakramu yang baru kau kuasai 40%. Berarti kau bisa menggunakan kemampuanmu secara maksimal 100%, namun akibatnya kau tidak lagi memiliki Chakra monster seperti dahulu kau memilikinya.'** Isobu mengingatkan kembali masalah itu, ia tahu bahwa Naruto sering sekali memaksakan tubuhnya.

'Aku sungguh sangat mengingatnya, aku kan yang memiliki ide seperti itu. Tapi Aku bersyukur bisa memilikimu, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir jika kehabisan Stamina dan Chakra.' Ujar Naruto yang seakan hanya mengindahkan peringatan yang di sampaikan oleh Isobu terhadapnya.

**'Selalu saja begini, terserah kau sajalah!' **Balas Isobu ketus, ia juga menyerah dengan sifat keras kepala yang di miliki partnernya ini.

'Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih banyak, Isobu!' Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia merasakan Stamina dan Chakranya yang terkuras telah kembali.

**'Ya, kau dan kekerasan kepalamu!'** Dengus Isobu merespon ucapan terimakasih yang di berikan Naruto untuknya.

Seketika Naruto segera melesat maju, dan bergabung dengan empat rekannya yang saat ini telah terlebih dahulu menghajar pasukan Anbu yang tiba-tiba mengepung tempat calon anggota GOM.

***Katon: Uzu Sukatou no Jutsu**

Naruto menyemburkan nafas api dengan intensitas besar, di tambahkan dengan element angin yang dia miliki sehingga terciptalah pusaran api yang berputar-putar seakan menyedot seluruh target sasaran untuk memasuki api tersebut. Sontak enam orang ANBU yang tidak dapat menghindari pusaran api tersebut melayang dan berputar-putar seakan mengikuti perputaran api yang di ciptakan Naruto, selanjutnya setalah itu enam ANBU tersebut seakan tertarik masuk kedalam pusaran api dan terlempar ke segala arah dengan luka bakar yang di akibatkan pergesekan tubuh mereka dengan Jutsu yang Naruto ciptakan.

**'Dasar keras kepala, Jutsu yang kau ciptakan menguras Chakramu sangat banyak kau tahu?'**

'Huuuuft... Ma'af mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat, Isobu.' Naruto beralih dengan menarik sesuatu dari segel kanji siku tangan, dan kini ia telah menggenggam dua Kunai di kedua tangannya.

Naruto melesat menyerang 4 ANBU yang memang memiliki jarak yang lebih dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri, menghunuskan dua Kunai di aliri Chakra terhadap satu orang ANBU.

**Sraaaaaaat..**

Setelah berhasil menyarangkan serangannya, Naruto berputar ke kanan dan menendang satu ANBU yang memang tengah berniat menyerangnya, satu kali lagi Naruto berputar dan seketika melompat tinggi untuk menghindari hunusan dua Tanto yang mengincar kepalanya.

**Tap...**

Naruto mendarat empat langkah di belakang mereka, dan seketika berbalik menyerang kembali sebelum mereka menyadari apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

**Bugh.. Tak.. Bugh.. Bugh...**

Naruto memukul tengkuk keempat ANBU tersebut dan berhasil melumpuhkan keempatnya sekaligus, butuh dua menit untuk Naruto melumpuhkan sepuluh orang anggota ANBU. Merasa telah selesai, Naruto kembali berlari dan menyerang anggota ANBU yang lainnya.

Naruto melompat ke sebelah kiri untuk menghindari bola api yang di hadiahi musuh terhadapnya, namun ia tak menyangka dengan seorang ANBU di samping kirinya karena terlalu fokus dengan apa yang berada di hadapannya.

***Suiton: Mizukamiriki no Jutsu**

**Slasssssh.. Wussssssh...**

Tiga belati yang memang terbuat dari element air melesat maju untuk menyerang Naruto, Naruto berhenti mendadak dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Membulat, ia nampak terkejut dengan tiga belati melesat cepat kearahnya.

***Mokuton: Dai Jerun**

Puluhan batang kayu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Naruto dan menghalangi tiga belati air tersebut, Sontak Naruto menoleh ke samping kanan dan melihat Yamato yang tengah menengadahkan tangan kanannya ke depan.

"Naruto!? Hah.. hah.." Teriak Yamato seraya tersenyum kearah Naruto, Naruto membalas senyumannya dan segera berlari dan melemparkan dua Kunainya yang tengah ia genggam. Yamato melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut, melihat dua kunai tersebut melesat semakin mendekati dirinya.

**Jleb.. Jleb...**

"Arrrrrghh.. Arrrrrghh..." Dua teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari arah belakang yamato, sontak Yamato membalik tubuhnya dan melihat dua ANBU yang bahunya sudah tertancap masing-masing Kunai milik Naruto. Terlihat kedua matanya semakin melebar, ia melihat dua ANBU tersebut telah siap menghunuskan Tantonya masing-masing dan targetnya adalah dia sendiri.

"Aku tak suka berhutang, Yamato!" Ujar Naruto tersenyum, Yamato hanya meneguk ludahnya yang terasa tercekat di kerongkongannya.

"Semuanya berkumpul!" Teriak Naruto, lantas semua yang mendengar teriakan tersebut menoleh dan segera menanggapi apa yang di perintahkan olehnya.

"Baiklah, dua Pleton terakhir?" Gumam Naruto, melihat masih banyak Anbu yang masih tersisa di area tersebut.

Kelima anggota GOM saling membelakangi dan seakan saling melindungi punggung masing-masing, memang tak bisa di anggap biasa menghadapi 2 Pleton ANBU yang masih tersisa cukup banyak sekarang.

"Kita akan mencoba Strategy ketika menghadapi 2 Pleton sebelumnya, Aku dan memberikan ruang untuk kalian semua..." Ujar Naruto dengan nada sepelan mungkin, akan tetapi masih sanggup di dengar oleh kelimanya. "...Dan sisanya kalian putuskan sendiri!.. Untuk Yamato serta Aoba, kalian berdua urus kumpulan ANBU yang berada di belakang sana!" Semuanya mengangguk dengan apa yang di rencanakan, mereka telah siap dengan aba-aba yang nanti akan di berikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto langsung melesat maju menyerang kumpulan ANBU di hadapannya, begitu pula dengan keempatnya yang kini sudah menyebar dan akan bersiap menerima aba-aba yang nanti di berikan.

***Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Ratusan Kunai yang sebelumnya hanya di lemparkan tiga oleh Naruto melesat cepat ke arah pasukan ANBU tersebut, seketika Naruto merangkai henseal untuk serangan selanjutnya.

**Jleb.. Jleb.. Jleb.. Jleb.. Jleb.. Jleb..**

Seluruh Kunai telah menancap sempurna di atas permukaan tanah, namun jika kita lebih jeli lagi untuk meneliti di antara semua Kunai tersebut terdapat sebuah kawat transparan panjang yang seakan menghubungkan Kunai satu ke Kunai lainnya.

***Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**

Anko memuntahkan nafas naga api dan melesat ke arah pasukan ANBU di hadapan Naruto, sontak para anggota ANBU serentak menghindari jalur lesatan naga api tersebut. Namun memang Anko tidak bermaksud untuk mengenai mereka, target yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah Kunai yang terpisah sendiri di antara Kunai lainnya.

**Bwoooooooossssssssh..**

Naga api yang seketika menyentuh Kunai tersebut tiba-tiba semakin membesar dan menjalar mengikuti jalur kawat penghubung, Anko tersenyum menyeringai sedangkan pasukan ANBU kalang kabut dan segera menyiapkan Henseal untuk menahan lesatan api yang tengah mengarah terhadap mereka.

***Suiton: Suijinheki**  
***Suiton: Suijinheki**  
***Suiton: Suijinheki**

Tiga gabungan dari dinding yang terbuat dari air mereka ciptakan, hal itu membuat api yang tengah menjalar melesat kearah mereka jadi tertahan, akibatnya uap mengepul menghalangi pandangan area sekitar.

***Shikyaku no Jutsu**

"Arrrrrrrgggghhh... Arrrrrrrgggghhh... Arrrrrrrgggghhh..." Teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari balik uap yang mengepul tersebut, tak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di balik kepulan uap tersebut.

**Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap **

Empat sosok mendarat di sebelah Naruto, sosok wanita bersurai coklat tersenyum seraya menggosok hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

**"Guk.. Guk.. Guk"**

Uap yang mengepul perlahan menghilang, dan kini dapat terlihat tubuh yang berjumlah tujuh telah terbaring di atas area permukaan yang memang sedari tadi di tutupi oleh asap uap.

"Heh.. tujuh?" Seru Naruto dengan ekspresi dibuat sekaget mungkin, padahal ia sendiri juga tahu jumlah yang akan menjadi target serangan mereka bertiga.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun, strategymu memang yang terbaik! ~Hehehehe." Ujar Hana terkekeh senang dengan hasil yang telah ia perbuat.

"Semuanya pasti mati, ya?" Naruto berujar seraya tersenyum kepada Hana, seakan menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak semengerikan itu, aku hanya membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak lagi Naruto-kun." Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seakan mengerti, dan ia berikan pula senyum lebarnya terhadap wanita yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hey Naruto-kun?!..." Naruto seketika menoleh ke belakang, menyahuti panggilan seorang wanita bersurai ungu. "...Apa aku juga tidak mendapatkan sebuah pujian?"

"Maksudmu pujian untuk apa, Anko-chan?" Tanya Naruto berkerut bingung.

"Sudahlah, lupakan!..." Ujar Anko, seketika senyuman menyeringai tertampak di wajah cantiknya. "...Aku akan membunuh beberapa dari mereka, kau harus memujiku yah! ~Fufufufu." Tambahnya, Naruto mampu melihat kobaran api imajiner berkobar di belakang tubuh Anko.

"E-eh?.. Ka-kau tidak harus membunuh, Anko-chan!" Sanggah Naruto tergagap, meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali karena kesan horor yang masih menyelimuti direksi Anko.

***Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**

Enam buah bola-bola kecil api melesat dari atas pohon siap menyerang tiga orang Shinobi yang memang masih terlihat adu argumen dalam perbincangan, dua masing-masing dari enam memisahkan diri menyerang satu orang Shiniobi.

Naruto yang memang menyadari akan adanya serangan tersebut menarik masing-masing sebelah tangan dari Hana dan juga Anko, melompat ke samping kanan demi menghindari dua buah bola api kecil yang mengincarnya, kemudian ia melemparkan kedua wanita yang tengah ia genggam sebelah tangannya ke belakang demi menjauhkan mereka dari jangkauan serangan.

**Tap.. Tap**

Hana dan juga Anko berhasil mendaratkan kedua kakinya dengan sempurna, namun mereka nampaknya langsung kembali melesat ke depan menuju tempat Naruto. Melihat posisi Naruto yang seakan telah terpojok oleh empat bola api sisa dari enam bola api, kiri-kanan-depan-belakang terlihat bola api tersebut siap menghujam tubuh Naruto.

**Duarrrrrr...**

Empat buah bola api tersebut saling bertabrakan, Naruto masih mampu menghindari serangan tersebut dengan cara melompat ke atas dan membiarkan keempat bola api tersebut saling bertabrakan satu sama lain.

**Cekkkk.. Wuuuuuuuusssssssh...**

Namun tak di sadari oleh semuanya, tiba-tiba dua orang ANBU melesat cepat dan seketika mencekik leher Naruto menyerednya masuk dalam hutan menjauh dari area tersebut, Sontak Hana dan juga Anko yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari mencoba mengejar dua ANBU yang memang tengah menyered Naruto menjauh dari jangkauan mereka berdua.

"Naruto!?..." Teriak keduanya melihat Naruto semakin menjauh dengan lehernya yang masih di cekik oleh dua ANBU yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya tadi.

**Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap...**

Enam orang ANBU menghadang jalan dari kedua wanita tersebut, mau tak mau Hana dan juga Anko berhenti mengejar karena memang telah terhadang oleh munculnya keenam ANBU di hadapan keduanya.

"Cih.. Sialan!" Anko menggemelutukan kedua giginya geram karena enam ANBU tersebut menghalangi mereka berdua mengejar Naruto, Hana juga terlihat dalam kondisi sama geramnya dengan Anko terlihat pula tiga Haidara menggonggong dan menampakan gigi-gigi mereka seliar mungkin.

Yamato dan Aoba yang baru saja kembali dari urusan keduanya yang tadi berpisah dengan tiga rekannya segera bergabung dengan Hana dan Anko, melihat mereka berdua di kepung oleh enam ANBU jelas saja mereka langsung berinisiatip untuk membantu keduanya.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Yamato setelah ia dan juga Aoba telah sampai di tempat keduanya, tak melihat Naruto menjadi keganjalan tersendiri.

"Dia di serang dua ANBU, sekarang kami tak tahu dia di mana karena kami juga di hadang oleh kumpulan ANBU ini." Jawab Anko memberitahukan situasi buruk yang telah terjadi.

"Tak ada pilihan lain bukan begitu, Aoba?" Aoba mengangguk seraya membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya.

"Kita harus melawan mereka terlebih dahulu, setelah itu kita cari keberadaan Naruto."

"Ya.."

Sedangkan di posisi Naruto saat ini, ia masih di cekik oleh dua ANBU yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Dua ANBU tersebut melemparkan Naruto kearah pohon besar sehingga punggungnya membentur batang pohon tersebut, belum sempat Naruto bernafas lega, lagi-lagi ANBU Taka segera menyerangnya membabi buta.

**Bugh.. Bugh.. Bugh.. Bugh...**

Pukulan dan tendangan ANBU Taka layangkan terhadap Naruto, Naruto terbanting ke kanan dan ke kiri akibat serangan membabi buta tersebut.

**Dasssshhh...**

Tendangan terakhir ANBU Taka layangkan mengenai dagu dari pada Naruto, membuat Naruto kini melayang ke atas akibat dorongan tendangan dari ANBU Taka.

Naruto terus melayang terlempar keatas, namun tidak sampai di situ penyiksaan yang mereka lakukan. Di atas telah melayang sosok ANBU Kuma yang tengah menunggu kedatangannya, ketika Naruto sudah berada dalam jangkauannya, ANBU Kuma kembali menyerang Naruto dan memukul-menendang sehingga kembali tubuh Naruto terbanting kesana-kemari.

**Bugh.. Bugh.. Bugh.. Bugh...**

Sebelah mata Naruto terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata yang telah berganti wujud menjadi Sharingan enam tomoe, ANBU Kuma tampak menegang melihat pancaran bola mata Naruto. Tak lama kemudian sekejap mata ANBU Kuma memukul perut Naruto, Naruto menunduk akibat kerasnya pukulan tersebut.

**Buuuuuggghhh.. Dasssshhh...**

Dengan tumit kaki kanannya, ANBU Kuma menghantam punggung Naruto sehingga kembali terlempar dari atas menukik ke bawah.

**Bugh.. Wuuuuuuuusssssssh...**

Naruto terpelanting terlempar kembali ke depan akibat tendangan berlapis Chakra yang di sarangkan ANBU Taka pada perutnya, ANBU Kuma mendarat di samping ANBU Taka merangkai Henseal bersama kemudian...

***Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**  
***Fuuton: Ryuudachi**

ANBU Taka menyemburkan nafas bola api yang terbilang cukup besar, sedangkan ANBU Kuma menyemburkan nafas angin yang membentuk seekor Naga. Kedua Jutsu tersebut bergabung dan menghasilkan sebuah Naga api yang melesat maju menyerang target Naruto di depannya, Naruto melihat kombinasi dua Jutsu tersebut mencoba menapakan kedua kakinya menahan daya dorong dan segera menyiapkan pertahanannya.

Tidak akan sempat merangkai Henseal, pilihan yang tepat bagi Naruto adalah mengalirkan Chakranya menuju ke kedua kakinya. Berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, seketika Naruto melompat ke samping menghindari Naga api yang memang sedari tadi melesat mengincarnya.

***Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Puluhan Kunai kembali melesat mengincar sosok Naruto, baru saja mendaratkan kedua kakinya Naruto langsung mengeluarkan dua Kunainya dan langsung menyiapkan fighting stance untuk menahan puluhan kunai yang melesat kearahnya.

**Tang.. Tang.. Tang...**

Beberapa Kunai berhasil di pentalkan oleh Naruto, namun jelas Naruto harus bekerja lebih karena masih banyaknya Kunai yang melesat ke arahnya. Di samping itu ANBU Taka seketika melesat maju, sedangkan ANBU Kuma yang melihat Naruto masih sibuk menahan puluhan Kunai tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

Muncul sekejap mata di belakang tubuh Naruto dengan Tanto yang sudah ia genggam, ANBU Kuma dan ANBU Taka berniat memberikan serangan secara langsung untuk Naruto.

**Sraaaaaaat.. Sraaaaaaaaaat...**

ANBU Taka dan ANBU Kuma sudah berdiri berdampingan dengan sorot mata Sharingan tiga tomoe berputar, melihat tubuh Naruto yang sudah mereka tebas melintang perlahan-lahan ambruk dan kini sepenuhnya telah terbujur kaku di atas tanah.

**Pooooft...**

Tubuh Naruto yang tadi tampak terbaring di atas tanah menjadi terpecah menjadi genangan darah, ANBU Taka dan ANBU Kuma melebarkan kedua mata di balik topeng mereka pertanda terkejut.

"Klon darah?" Guman ANBU Taka melihat peristiwa tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin, kan? Sejak kapan dia melakukan pergantian?" Sedangkan ANBU Kuma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya masih menatap tidak percaya kearah genangan darah tersebut.

**Tap..**

Terdengar kaki yang mendarat di permukaan tanah tepat di belakang, sontak keduanya segera membalik tubuh mereka dan di sana mereka melihat siluet pemuda bersurai kuning yang di ketahui adalah Shinobi yang sedari tadi mereka berdua lawan dan berhasil mereka kalahkan berdua.

"Ma'af aku membodohi kalian berdua, sekali lagi ma'afkan aku!" Ujar Naruto seraya membungkukan badannya meminta ma'af terhadap kedua ANBU tersebut.

Nampak kedua ANBU tersebut nampak geram namun dapat di tutupi oleh sikap tenang mereka, merasa di permainkan dan yang terpenting mereka merasa telah di remehkan oleh sosok Naruto di hadapan mereka. Baru pertama kali ini mereka di buat seperti ini, dan kemenangan tadi yang sempat mereka rasakan serasa tak berguna sama sekali.

ANBU Taka dan Kuma melesat maju dengan Tanto masih dalam genggaman mereka, menyerang Naruto dari sisi kanan kiri. Masing-masing diantara keduanya tak sedikitpun mengendorkan serangan mereka tak membiarkan Naruto menghela nafas barang sehembus pun.

**Tang.. Tang...**

Benturan dua benda terus berdentingan akiubat Tanto dari kiedua ANBU berhasil Naruto tahan dengan kedua Kunainya, saling menyerang dan bertahan terus terjadi diantara ketiganya. Naruto meski sendiri akan tetapi ia sudah merasakan pengalaman pertempuran dalam hidupnya, membuatnya tak menemui kendala dalam menghadapi kedua ANBU tersebut.

Dua mata Sharingan seakan menebar ancaman dari kedua ANBU terhadap Naruto, namun tak sedikit pun Naruto terasa terantimidasi dari aura dua Sharingan yang menatap langsung direksinya.

ANBU Taka melompat ke belakang merangkai Henseal, kemudian ia menyemburkan nafas api yang langsung melesat lurus kearah Naruto. Naruto menghindar namun sedetik kemudian harus menyilangkan kedua tangannya, ANBU Kuma menendang dan berhasil pula Naruto menahannya dengan kedua tangannya itu.

Tak ingin menjadi bulan-bulanan kedua ANBU, Naruto melompat salto ke belakang dan seketika berbalik badan dan lari menjauhi area tersebut. Melawan dua ANBU yang notaben ia ketahui sendiri sebagai dua Uchiha Prodigy memanglah merepotkan, di tambah dengan kombinasi mereka yang seakan siap mengancam keberadaannya.

***Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

**Pooooft.. Pooooft.. Pooooft.. Pooooft.. Pooooft.. Pooooft...**

Ratusan _'Naruto'_ Tercipta, seketika mereka langsung memisahkan diri mereka menjadi dua bagian. Berlarian kesana-kemari berniat mengecoh dua ANBU yang tengah mengejar mereka semua, sedangkan yang asli terlihat tengah memperhatikan kedua ANBU dari atas pepohonan.

"Sialan!" Geram ANBU Kuma melihat situasi yang sekarang terasa tak menguntungkan.

"Kuma, kau ke arah kanan, dan aku ke kiri!" ANBU Kuma mengangguk dan segera membelokan arah larian mengejar kumpulan _'Naruto'_.

Naruto asli menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ketika rencananya ternyata berhasil, tak membuang waktu ia kemudian melesat melompati dahan pepohonan mengikuti langkah ANBU Kuma di hadapannya.

**Pooooft.. Pooooft.. Pooooft.. Pooooft.. Pooooft.. Pooooft...**

Kumpulan _'Naruto'_ yang memang tengah di ikuti oleh ANBU Kuma tiba-tiba menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap, ANBU Kuma tampak berkerut merasa kebingungan. Namun sedetik kemudian kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika menyadari satu hal yang mengganjal, sedetik kemudian ia berbalik arah dan berniat untuk mencari keberadaan ANBUTaka.

Ia menyadari bahwa kumpulan _'Naruto'_ tadi adalah pancingan untuknya, dan ia menyadari bahw ANBUTaka lah yang akan Naruto incar. Namun ia harus menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika tiga buah Fuma Shuriken melesat ke arahnya, membelokan kakinya dan melangkah beberapa langkah menghindari jalur lesatan Fuma Shuriken.

**Tap..**

Naruto mendarat di sebelah kiri dari tempat ANBU Kuma berada, menolehkan kepalanya seraya ia menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang merasa gatal karena sedari tadi harus melompati dahan pepohonan.

"Bagus juga respon yang kau miliki, Sunshin no Shiisui!" ANBUKuma terkejut dengan suara tersebut, namun yang lebih membuatnya terkejut karena Naruto mengetahui nama serta julukan yang di milikinya.

**-* T S P *-**

**Gedung Hokage**

"Heh tak ku sangka Naruto mampu membodohi kedua Prodigy Uchiha yang kita punya, di tambah lagi kini ia berhasil memecah konsentrasi kedua Uchiha itu." Komentar Shikaku, Hiruzen Sandaime-Hokage hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar hal tersebut.

"Aku berharap banyak terhadapnya, nampaknya aku telah menemukan calon Hokage selanjutnya." Ujar Sandaime Hiruzen seraya senyuman masih menghiasi wajah tuanya.

"Namun kita nampaknya telah melewati beberapa peristiwa penting, akibat Genjutsu yang di buat dua ANBU Elite Konoha." Ujar Shikaku yang menyayangkan kejadian apa saja yang telah mereka lewatkan, memang mereka sedari awal Test terus mengamati perkembangan kelima calon anggota GOM. Namun akibat dari bola Crystall Sandaime tak bisa menembus Kekkai Genjutsu, membuat keduanya menghela nafas pasrah tak bisa mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi di dalam dunia Genjutsu milik duo Uchiha.

"Apakah aku harus memodifikasinya?" Ujar Sandaime, nampaknya beliau juga merasa menyayangkan hal tersebut. Tak tahu sedikit pun apa yang telah terjadi di dunia tersebut, menjadi point utama pertanyaan baginya_ 'Bagaimana mereka bisa mematahkan Genjutsu kuat milik duo Uchiha?'_.

"Aku tak pernah melihat keduanya terdesak seperti ini, dan nampaknya Naruto memutuskan untuk melawan keduanya satu persatu." Sandaime tersenyum menyetujui apa yang di katakan oleh Shikaku.

"Keputusannya yang membuatku takjub, setiap keputusan yang dia ambil memiliki tingkat kesuksesan 70%." Sandaime menimpali pernyataan yang di berikan oleh Shikaku.

"Kita lihat apa yang akan di lakukan oleh itachi dan Shiisui selanjutnya, memiliki lawan bertarung seperti Naruto." Sandaime menganggukan kepalanya, seraya kedua mata kembali terpokus memperhatikan pertarungan yang mungkin akan terjadi antara Naruto Vs Shiisui.

**-* T S P *-**

ANBU Kuma menyentuhkan tangan kanannya ke topeng yang ia pakai, membukanya dan kini tertampaklah wajah di balik topeng berbentuk Beruang itu. Senyuman ia berikan kepada Naruto, melemparkan topeng tersebut dan seketika menghilang meninggalkan angin yang berhembus di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

**Tang..**

Naruto menahan sabetan Tanto yang mengincar lehernya, menolehkan kepalanya ia melihat Shiisui yang sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya. Naruto segera mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang bebas, menyabetkan Kunainya akan tetapi Shiisui sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang kembali dan muncul di sebelah kanan Naruto.

**Tang..**

Kembali tangan kiri Naruto yang menggenggam Kunai menahan hunusan Tanto yang di layangkan oleh Shiisui, kembali menyerang namun nampaknya Shiisui juga kembali menghilang dan seketika telah berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"Refleksmu terlalu sempurna, aku tak dapat mencari celah." Ujarnya setelah tadi menmcoba dua kali menyerang Naruto, namun dua-duanya berhasil Naruto tahan.

"Aku jadi mengerti dengan julukanmu sebagai Shinobi tercepat saat ini, namun kecepatanmu masih di bawah Hiraishin." Ungkap Naruto tersenyum, Shiisui mengerutkan sebelah alisnya mendengar kalimat _'Hiraishin' _terucap oleh mulut Naruto.

"Kau ternyata mengetahui Jutsu andalan Yondaime-sama, darimana kau tahu sedangkan kau sendiri baru bergabung dengan Konoha?" Tanyanya, ia menyadari bahwa sosok di hadapannya masihlah memiliki banyak mistery yang belum terpecahkan. Pertama ia memiliki Sharingan terakhir, dan kini ia mengetahui tentang _'Hiraishin'_.

"Heh.. Jangankan mengetahuinya, bahkan aku bisa menggunakannya!" Shiisui nampak terkejut dengan pernyataan tersebut, namun ia masih terlihat tenang karena ia sendiri merasa tak percaya dengan pernyataan yang menyebutkan bahwa sosok di depannya bisa menggunakan _'Hiraishin'_. "Mau merasakannya, Sunshin no Shiisui?" Tambahnya, kemudian Naruto membuang satu Kunai di tangan kirinya dan menarik satu Kunai yang tak asing bagi Shiisui.

"Ku-Kunai itu?..."

"Banar sekali...

***Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto melemparkan Kunai tersebut, seketika satu Kunai menggandakan diri menjadi berjumlah ratusan dan menancap di sekitaran area pertarungan.

**'Jangan bodoh Naruto! Memakai Hiraishin akan menguras- Hah... Terlambat.'** Isobu nampak sudah pasrah akan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Naruto, karena Naruto sendiri sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang meninggalkan kilatan berwarna kuning.

Muncul di samping kiri shiisui, tak dapat di sadari oleh target bahwa kini Naruto telah menebaskan Kunai di tangan kanannya terhadap Shiisui.

**Craaaaaaaaaash..**

Darah keluar dari bahu Shiisui yang terluka, sedangkan yang terkena serangan yaitu Shiisui hanya mampu melebarkan kedua matanya nampak masih terkejut dengan apa yang di lihat di depannya bahwa naruto memang tak bermulut besar.

Kembali Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan kuning dan muncul kembali di sisi sebaliknya dan segera menghunuskan Kunainya, namun Shiisui kali ini tak tinggal diam. Shiisui pun menghindari dengan cara menghilang dari jangkauan serangan, tetapi memang Hiraishin tak bisa di anggap remeh dalam hal kecepatan.

**Craaaaaaaaaash..**

Kembali bahu sebelah lainnya terkena sebetan Kunai Naruto, kini dua bahu Shiisui terluka dan juga darah keluar dari luka melintang tersebut. Shiisui terduduk menumpu dengan sebelah kakinya, seraya tangan kanan juga menumpu berat tubuhnya.

'Dia tidak main-main, tak kusangka aku akan melihat seseorang menggunakan Hiraishin lagi.' Batin Shiisui, kedua matanya masih tetap awas memperhatikan sekeliling jika memang Naruto kembali menyerangnya.

Di sisi lain Naruto tengah berdiam diri di belakang batang pohon, nafasnya nampak terengah karena terus menerus menggunakan Hiraishin tiga kali berturut-turut tanpa berhenti.

'Isobu?!... Aku minta tolong.'

**'Tidak, kau hanya bisa mengisi Chakramu empat kali lagi.'**

'Ini terlalu cepat, kau pelit sekali!'

**'Kau tak ingat? Sedari awal kau terus saja memaksakan dirimu, tubuhmu bisa hancur Naruto.'**

'Aku tahu, jadi aku harus memaksimalkan Chakra yang kini masih berada di tubuhku begitu?'

**'Ya karena aku hanya akan membantumu empat kali lagi, meskipun Chakra Juubi masih tersisa banyak tapi Staminamu masih kurang memadai Naruto!'**

'Ya terimakasih karena pengertianmu, tapi jika kontrol Chakraku sudah pulih seluruhnya kau tak boleh membatasi lagi Isobu!'

**'Terserahmu, sekarang kalahkan saja dia dengan sisa Chakramu saat ini. Kau juga tak boleh menjadi pribadi yang ketergantungan dengan Chakra milik Juubi, Tingkatkan kemampuanmu secara bertahap dan raih kembali kualitas dan kuantitas Chakra milikmu sebelumnya'**

Naruto mendengus pasrah atas keputusan dari Isobu, ia juga mengerti dengan kondisinya saat ini. Jika memang ia tak di bantu dengan Isobu dan juga Chakra milik Juubi, di Test ini sedari tadi ia telah habis.

Naruto memutuskan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, menatap Shiisui yang masih terduduk di hadapannya. Begitu pula dengan Shiisui yang kini telah menatap sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri tegak seakan menantangnya, Shiisui tersenyum begitu pula di balas dengan senyuman Naruto.

"Kau begitu kacau, Sunshin no Shiisui!" Shiisui mendecih tak suka dengan pernyataan lawan bertarung di depannya. "Bagaimana jika kita mengadakan suatu kesepakatan?" Shiisui menaikan satu alisnya merespon pertanyaan tersebut, Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat respon dari Shiisui. "Begini... Aku ingin bertarung secara frontal dan all-out denganmu, aku ingin mengadu Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu denganmu. Namun dengan satu syarat... Kau tak boleh menggunakan kemampuan Sunshinmu, begitu pula denganku yang tak akan menggunakan Hiraishin milikku. Bagaimana, Sunshin no Shiisui?" Naruto memberikan suatu penawaran terhadap Shiisui, ia mengerti dengan kondisinya yang tak mungkin mengikuti gerakan cepat Shiisui tanpa Hiraishinnya.

Shiisui terdiam sejenak memikirkan penawaran tersebut, ia tersenyum menyeringai terhadap Naruto karena ia menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah trik untuk membodohinya.

"Kau pikir aku setuju? Kau jangan membodohiku dengan penawaran konyolmu, aku tahu kau tak bisa lagi menggunakan Hiraishinmu karena memang Chakramu terkuras ketika menggunakannya." Ungkap Shiisui, Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarkan pernyataan yang di berikan Shiisui untuknya.

Naruto menghilang dan seketika muncul di hadapan Shiisui, Shiisui kembali harus di buat terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba yang Naruto lancarkan terhadapnya.

**Bugh.. Bugh.. Dassssh.. Braaaaak..**

Naruto memukul perutnya berulang kali, dan terakhir menendang wajahnya sehingga ia terlempar dan membentur pepohonan.

"Jangan meremehkanku! Aku adalah seorang Uzumaki, dan tentunya kau pasti tahu seberapa besar jumlah Chakra yang di miliki oleh seorang uzumaki. Bukan begitu, Sunshin no Shiisui?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit arogant, ia menekankan setiap perkataannya bahwa memang ia tengah berkata seurius terhadap Shiisui. "Penawaranku masih berlaku jika kau masih sanggup berdiri, kau juga menyadarinya bahwa kecepatanmu takkan mungkin mengalahkan kecepatanku kan?"

Shiisui bangkit berdiri seraya ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah, ia terkekeh kecil kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto katakan kepadanya.

"Kau sungguh menarik, bukankah tak ada pilihan lain untukku? Jadi, aku menerima tawaranmu itu!" Naruto tersenyum penuh arti mendengar persetujuan itu.

"Ayo kita mulai!" Naruto langsung berlari merangsek maju menyerang Shiisui, begitu pula dengan Shiisui yang kini telah menarik Tanto dari sarungnya dan segera melesat untuk saling menyerang dalam pertarungan.

**Tang..**

Naruto berputar ke kanan, dan segera menyabetkan Kunai kirinya mengincar leher Shiisui. Shiisui menunduk dalam menghindari serangan vatal yang mengincar leher jenjangnya, seketika ia satu langkah memundurkan diri dan ketika lutut Naruto mengincar kepalanya yang tengah menunduk. Melompat salto ke belakang saling menjauhi, keduanya merasa senang dengan pertarungan yang tengah mereka jalani.

"Hanya ada satu orang yang mampu mengimbangiku dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, dan ku temukan satu lagi Rivalku dalam pertarungan seperti ini." Ujar Shiisui, ia tersenyum senang dapat menemui seorang lawan bertarung seperti sosok Naruto di hadapannya. "Kau hebat, Naruto-san!"

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, kau juga hebat bisa mengimbangiku!" Naruto tersenyum tulus seraya menatap langsung direksi Shiisui dengan terus menampakan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Namun, kenapa kau tak menggunakan Sharinganmu itu?" Tanya Shiisui dingin dan tampang datarnya, Naruto terhenyak dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Walaupun kemungkinan orang di depannya telah mengetahui Sharingannya, tampaknya ia masih belum siap mendengar pertanyaan frontal seperti ini darinya.

Di samping itu, dua orang yang sedari tadi memang menonton pertarungan antara mereka berdua seketika terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulut Shiisui. Nampaknya mereka berdua juga nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, satu kejutan kembali keduanya lihat dari sosok Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku hanya menggunakannya jika aku memang sangat membutuhkannya, aku tak bisa menggunakannya sesuka hatiku karena memang sepenuhnya Sharingan ini bukan milikku." Jawab Naruto tak kalah datar, Shiisui tersenyum mengejek terhadap Naruto.

"Cukup hanya dua orang yang aku tahu memiliki Sharingan, tak ada lagi yang harus memilikinya selain Uchiha kau tahu itu!" Shiisui langsung merangsek kembali maju menyerang Naruto, Naruto telah siap dan kembali pula ia melesat maju.

**Tang.. Tang.. Tang.. Tang..**

Suara dentingan terus mengalun menghiasi suasana pertarungan tersebut, keduanya sama sekali tak ingin mengalah dengan lawan di hadapannya.

Pertarungan berlangsung menegangkan, namun dua puluh menit kemudian ternyata telah terlihat siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang dalam pertarungan ini. Shiisui sudah nampak kelelahan meladeni perlawanan Naruto, sedangkan dengan Naruto masih terus menyerang tanpa memikirkan keadaan lawan di depannya yang nampak sudah berada di ambang batasnya.

**Tang..**

Tanto yang di genggam Shiisui terlempar akibat benturan Kunai Naruto, Naruto yang melihat ada kesempatan langsung menyerang membabi buta dengan terlebih dahulu membuang kedua Kunainya.

**Bugh.. Bugh.. Dassssh...**

Pukulan _'Uppercut'_ ia berikan terhadap Shiisui, sekaligus mengakhiri pertarungan keduanya. Terlihat Shiisui yang sudah terbaring terlentang dengan beberapa memar di seluruh tubuhnya, memejamkan kedua matanya Shiisui mengaku kalah terhadap lawan bertarungnya.

Naruto berdiri tegak di samping tubuh Shiisui yang sudah tak mampu bergerak lagi, mengambil posisi duduk bersila di sebelahnya dan Naruto bermaksud mengatakan beberapa patah kata kepada Shiisui.

"Ma'af sekali lagi aku membodohimu, sebenarnya yang tadi itu adalah Hiraishin terakhirku ~Ahahaha." Naruto mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan, sedangkan dengan Shiisui hanya melebarkan kedua matanya namun sedetik kemudian ia hanya tersenyum terkekeh menanggapi pernyataan tersebut.

"Cih.. Kau memang Shinobi yang cerdas, Uzumaki! ~Ahahaha." Shiisui malah tertawa jenaka mengetahui bahwa ia kembali di kelabui oleh lawan bertarungnya. "Namun aku cukup senang bisa bertarung denganmu, aku tetap kalah olehmu."

"Jika kau menggunakan kemampuan Sunshinmu, aku sama sekali tak tahu bisa menang darimu dengan cepat Sunshin no Shiisui." Ungkap Naruto merasa ragu bisa mengalahkan Shiisui jika memang ia melawannya dengan kecepatan Sunshin miliknya.

"Ada kalanya kekuatan akan di kalahkan dengan kecerdasan, dan kau membuktikan itu semua Uzumaki! Walaupun aku juga yakin bahwa kau lebih kuat dariku, bahkan juga melampaui Itachi." Ujar Shiisui seraya ia melemparkan sebuah crystall ke arah Naruto, Naruto menangkapnya den segera bangkit berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Oh ya, aku ingin melawanmu lagi Sunshin no Shiisui!" Naruto berujar setelah berbalik badan menghadap Shiisui, setelah mengatakan hal itu Naaruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Aku harap juga begitu, Uzumaki Naruto." Gumam Shiisui seraya kepala masih mendongkak menatap direksi awan yang nampak menghiasi langit Konohagakure.

**. . .**

Naruto kini tengah duduk di atas dahan pohon, ia nampaknya tengah mengumpulkan kembali Stamina dan Chakranya setelah pertarungan tadi. Ia harus bersiap karena ia yakin bahwa ANBU Taka, yang ia ketahui sebagai Itachi cepat atau lambat akan mendatanginya.

'Isobu, aku minta bantuanmu sekarang!'

**'Baiklah, aku akan mengisi Chakramu serta membantu memulihkan Staminamu. Namun kali ini kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri, aku hanya akan memberikan tiga kali kesempatan lagi untukmu mengisi Chakra.'**

'Aku mengerti, aku akan memaksimalkan kesempatan ini.'

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya untuk berkonsentrasi mengembalikan Stamina dan Chakranya, selang beberapa menit kini ia telah membuka kedua matanya. Ia merasa Chakra serta Stamina yang ia miliki sekarang sudah mencapai titik Normal, tersenyum sekilas kemudian ia turun dari atas dahan pohon tersebut.

**Tap..**

Baru saja ia menapakan kedua kakinya mendarat di permukaan tanah hutan, namun tiba-tiba ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung karena seketika pula ia merasakan kedatangan seseorang.

Kumpulan gagak tiba-tiba berterbangan serta berkumpul jadi satu sehingga kini mereka membentu satu sosok ANBU bertopeng Taka, Naruto tersenyum melihat kedatangan ANBU tersebut.

"Aku lelah menunggumu, Illusio no Itachi!" Ujar Naruto, namun tak ada sahutan atau pun respon dari sosok di hadapannya. Naruto sweatdrop dan merasa kesal karena sapaannya tidak ditanggapi, padahal capek-capek ia memikirkan julukan yang cukup keren untuk calon lawannya.

'Kenapa aku merasa berhadapan dengan si Teme yang menyebalkan?' Batinnya yang sedari tadi tak mendengar satu patah kata pun terucap dari sosok di hadapannya.

'Isobu, bersiaplah karena aku akan mengambil sisa kesempatanku secara berturut-turut!'

**'Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?'**

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, sedetik kemudian kembali terbuka menampilkan perwujudan Sharingan enam tomoe menggantikan dua mata Oniksnya.

**'Sudah kuduga, terserahmu saja Naruto!'**

Di sisi lain Itachi seketika menegang melihat dua mata di hadapannya, ia juga terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya semakin erat.

Naruto melesat maju dengan Kunai di tangan kanannya, setelah tiba di hadapan Itachi ia menengadahkan Kunai yang ia genggam siap menusuk dada sebelah kiri Itachi.

**Jleb..**

Itachi mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya, terlihat pula Kunai Naruto yang memang telah menusuk tepat di jantungnya tanpa perlawanan berarti dari Itachi atau bisa di bilang Itachi membiarkan itu semua.

**"Kwak.. Kwak.. Kwak.."** Tubuh Itachi berubah jadi kumpulan gagak yang terbang meninggalkan tempatnya Itachi berdiri.

**Jleb..**

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat Itachi dengan Tantonya yang kini berbalik telah menusuk punggung Naruto, tampak juga darah kental mengalir keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyumannya kearah Itachi, seketika seluruh tubuhnya memudar meninggal hawa angin yang melayang ke atas meninggalkan Tanto milik Itachi dalam kekosongan.

**-* T S P *-**

**Gedung Hokage**

"Kenapa keduanya sedari tadi hanya terdiam?" Gumam Shikaku yang tak mengerti dengan situasi tersebut, musuh telah berada di depan mata namun keduanya nampak tak ada yang berniat melakukan satu gerakanpun.

Sandaime Hiruzen hanya terdiam dengan kedua matanya membola sempurna, ketika ia melihat kedua mata Sharingan milik Naruto sedari tadi pula beliau jadi terdiam seperti ini.

"Mereka nampaknya tengah menjalani pertarungan sesama pengguna Genjutsu, aku kira perkataan Shiisui yang tadi hanya bualan semata. Namun sekarang aku... percaya." Ujar Sandaime dengan nada terdengar lirih masih merasa syok dengan penglihatannya saat ini.

"Yah.. Aku juga berpikiran hal yang sama dengan anda, Sandaime-sama." Shikaku menimpali pernyataan Sandaime Hiruzen tadi, ia pertama melihat kedua mata Naruto juga nampak syok namun ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

**-* T S P *-**

"Apa kita akan bertarung terus seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto tepat di belakang Itachi yang masih dengan sikap menusukan Tantonya.

"Hn.. Kau nampak menjijikan, Uzumaki!" Pernyataan dingin tersebut hanya di tanggapi Naruto dengan senyuman, seketika area sekitar menjadi menyilaukan dan kembali seperti semula masih dengan keduanya berdiri saling menatap.

***Fuuton: Repusho**

Karena Itachi tidak sedikitpun memiliki inisiatif untuk memulai penyerangan, akhirnya dia sendirilah yang mengambil inisiatif tersebut. Naruto menciptakan badai angin pengoyak yang melesat kearah Itachi, Itachi hanya terdiam sekilas ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan membukanya kembali dan terlihatlah dua mata Sharingannya kini telah berubah menjadi bentuk seperti Shuriken tiga sisi.

Badai tersebut menghantam tubuh Itachi, namun tak sedikitpun badai tersebut mengenai tubuhnya karena seketika tubuh Itachi terlindungi oleh sebuah aura Chakra berwarna oranye dengan bentuk menyerupai tulang belakang.

Setelah badai angin ciptaan Naruto mulai mereda, seketika tulang yang masih tampak sebesar tubuh Itachi kini mulai membesar dan memunculkan anggota tubuh lainnya berupa tangan, kepala, dan kini membentuk tengkorak besar yang hanya sebatas perut.

**Braaaak.. Blaaaaaaaaaaar...**

Tangan kanan tengkorak tersebut menyerang memukulkan tangannya kearah tempat Naruto berdiri, namun nampaknya Naruto mampu terlebih dahulu menghindarinya berkat kedua matanya yang mampu memprediksi gerakan sebelum 6 detik akan terjadi.

"Susano'o huh!... Aku tak menyangka kau sudah membangkitkan Mangekyoumu itu, Itachi." Ujar Naruto sedikit lantang karena memang tempatnya berada berjauhan dengan Itachi. "Namun, nampaknya itu masihlah tahap awal pembentukan." Itachi nampak semakin kesal karena sosok lawannya ini seakan mengetahui segalanya mengenai Sharingan, ia menyerang Naruto membabi buta dengan kedua tangan Susano'o.

Naruto berlari kesana-kemari dan sesekali melompat untuk menghindaai serangan tersebut, Itachi semakin menggertakan giginya karena tak satupun serangannya mengenainya dan akhirnya ia sendiri merangsek maju mendekati lokasi Naruto.

**Buggggh.. Braaaaaaaaaaaaaak...**

Naruto berhasil terkena tamparan telapak tangan dari Susano'o, yang mengakibatkannya terlempar jauh ke belakang dan menghancurkan pohon di belakangnya karena benturan yang terjadi terhadapnya.

Naruto dengan segera berdiri kembali tak lupa menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, kedua matanya enam tomoenya berputar searah jarum jam. Kemudian enam tmoenya menyatu dan seketika berganti menjadi bentuk baru menyerupai Shuriken tiga sisi, dengan sebuah bunga tiga sisi juga di sisi luarnya. _(Lihat Profil! contoh mata Mangekyou Sharingan)_

Aura berwarna ungu+hijau menguar keluar dari tubuh Naruto, seketika sosok tengkorak berwarna ungu dengan aura hijau tercipta.

"Perkenalkan jenis Susano'o yang kumiliki, Akuma no tenshi!" Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri Susano'onya kepada itachi.

"KAU!.." Tunjuk Itachi kearah Naruto, terlihat air muka Itachi nampak berang. "...Kenapa orang luar sepertimu bisa membangkitkan Susano'o?" Tambahnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tersirat kemarahan tersebut.

"Ini belum selesai, aku bisa meningkatkannya lagi!" Aura tengkorak yang berwarna hijau menguar dan menjadikan sebuah daging dan kulit untuk menyelimuti tubuh tengkorak sehingga kini terlihatlah sosok Susano'o level dua, kemudian aura berwarna ungu tersebut menguar kembali keluar dan menjadikannya sebuah jubah berwarna ungu menyelimuti sosok Susano'o Naruto. Belum sampai di situ, aura hijau kembali keluar dan menjadikannya sebuah senapan laras panjang dan kini tengah di genggam oleh tangan kanan Susano'o Naruto.

Itachi terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya, lawannya ini yang notaben bukan seorang Uchiha mampu membangkitkan Susano'o sampai level tiga. Yang dimana ia sendiri belum sampai tahap disana, merasa kesal sudah pasti hinggap di hati Itachi.

"Baik aku sudah siap, cukup memakai level segini dahulu. Karena aku tak yakin jika kau melihat sosok Susano'o sempurna milikku, kau masih sanggup bertahan." Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit angkuh, seakan menegaskan bahwa ia tidak bertarung main-main saja dengannya.

**'Cukup Naruto, jangan memaksakan diri lebih dari ini!'** Peringat sang partner, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dengan apa yang di sampaikan oleh Isobu.

**Dor.. Dor.. Dor..**

Tiga peluru melesat cepat menyerang Itachi yang nampaknya masih terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya, tiga peluru tersebut mengenai dua bahu Susano'o Itachi dan satunya mengenai langsung kepala Susano'o Itachi.

**Prak.. Prak.. Praaaaaaag...**

Susano'o Itachi tak sanggup bertahan dan akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya, Itachi menengadahkan kepalanya menatap ke atas ia sudah tak melihat aura oranye yang sedari tadi melindunginya.

**Dor.. Dor..**

Dua peluru kembali di lesakan oleh Naruto, melesat maju mengarah kepada Itachi. Seketika Itachi telah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, segera ia langsung berlari menghindari kedua peluru tersebut.

**Bummmmmm.. Blaaaaaaaaaar..**

Ledakan besar terjadi di tempat tadi Itachi berdiri, kawah berdiameter dua tercipta disana yang membuat Itachi meneguk ludah tercekat jika saja serangannya tadi mengenainya telak.

Tak ingin membuang waktu dan membiarkan Naruto terus menyerangnya, Itachi kembali berlari melesat maju berniat menyerang Naruto.

**Dor.. Dor.. Dor.. Dor.. Dor..  
Blarr.. Blarr.. Blarr.. Blarr.. Blarr..**

Itachi berlari kesana kemari menghindari peluru yang melesat kearahnya, merasa sudah cukup dekat ia secepatnya merangkai Henseal untuk menyiapkan serangannya.

***Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**

Itachi menyemburkan nafas bola api yang terbilang cukup besar kearah Naruto, bola api melesat menyerang namun Naruto jelas tak tinggal diam dan menerima begitu saja bola api tersebut hingga menghantamnya.

**Dassssssssh...**

Susano'o Naruto memukul bola api tersebut dengan senapannya, sehingga membuat bola api tersebut menjadi menguar dan menghilang sebelum menghantam Naruto yang di lindungi oleh Susano'o.

**Sreeeeeet...**

Naruto tersenyum simpul ketika Itachi sudah berada di hadapannya, ia malah menatap tajam kedua mata Itachi seakan tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Itachi terhadapnya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian Susano'o milik Naruto seketika lenyap menghilang, di tambah kini tubuh Naruto yang mematung dengan tatapan ksosong seakan kehilangan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

**Dunia Tsukiyome**

Naruto terlihat berdiri mematung dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat di tiang dengan bentuk X, terlihat pula kini seorang Uchiha Itachi yang nampak tersenyum menyeringai berdiri di hadapannya.

"Selamat datang di dunia Tsukiyome, dunia Genjutsu terkuat milikku. Kau akan di introgasi mengenai asal usul Sharingan yang kau miliki, tak lupa juga aku akan menyiksamu sampai kau berharap untuk segera mati!" Ujar Itachi dengan Seringaian yang tertampang lebih mengerikan, Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum mengejek kearah Itachi.

Itachi merasa kesal melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukan oleh Naruto, dengan segera ia menengadahkan tangan kanannya dan seketika sebuah pedang panjang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung ia genggam.

"Disini aku adalah Dewa, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu Uzumaki!" Seru Itachi melayangkan pedang yang ia genggam siap menusuk jantung Naruto.

**Jleb..**

Tangan kanan Itachi bergetar karena baru pertama kali ini ia melihat seorang korbannya yang seakan tenang, dan tak terpengaruhi oleh aura intimidasi yang ia keluarkan, di tambah tak ada jeritan kesakitan ketika ia memulai menyiksa korbannya.

"Kenapa?... KENAPA KAU MALAH TERDIAM, HAH?" Naruto hanya tersenyum kembali merespon teriakan kemarahan tersebut, baru kali ini juga Itachi berlaku seperti ini merasa amat frustasi.

"Mati!..." Itachi kembali menarik pedangnya, kemudian ia kembali menusukan pedangnya itu terhadap tubuh Naruto. Namun lagi-lagi tak ada teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, berkali-kali ia kembali melakukan hal sama terhadap tubuh Naruto.

Tubuh Itachi menjadi bergetar hebat, ia merasakan suatu aura intimidasi dari sosok korban yang niatnya ingin ia siksa. Kecemasan dan rasa takut tiba-tiba menghinggapi relung hatinya, tak ia sadari bahwa ia melangkah mundur untuk menjauhi tiang yang mengikat tubuh Naruto.

Itachi merasakan sakit mendera kepalanya, kilasan demi kilasan ingatan asing terus berputar di kepalanya.

**Mind Itachi**

***Senjutsu: Rasen Shuriken**

**Blaaaaaaaaaar...**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?"

"Aku.. Aku tak bisa melihat, kenapa semuanya jadi gelap seperti ini?"

"Transplasikan mataku kepadanya!"

"Tidak ... **(1) **!"

"... **(1) **?"

"Tolonglah, dia harus tetap hidup untuk bisa mengalahkan ... **(2) **"

"Jangan lakukan itu, ... **(3) **!"

"Aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, tolong terimalah mataku. Kau harus mengalahkannya dan tetap hidup, Naruto!"

"Ta-tap-"

"Aku percaya padamu, tolonglah hidup untukku!"

"... **(3) **Lakukanlah!"

"Baiklah, ... **(2)**"

"Tunggu, ... **(3) **! Berikan mataku juga kepada Naruto, aku mempercayakan kedua mata temanku untuknya."

"... **(4) **-sensei?"

"Dia datang, cepat lakukan ... **(3)**! Kami akan menahannya meskipun aku tak dapat melihat, namun aku masih bisa mendengar."

**Mind Itachi OFF**

Itachi terduduk lemas di atas permukaan dunia Tsukiyomenya, ia menerima ingatan yang di berikan oleh Naruto terhadapnya. Namun ingatan tersebut tak jelas sama sekali, khususnya nama yang terdengar di samarkan serta fisik tubuh orang-orang yang berkumpul di tempat Naruto hanya berupa bayangan berwarna hitam.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengada-ngada, itulah kejadian sebenarnya sehingga aku bisa memiliki Sharingan ini. Mereka semua mati akibat menyelamatkanku, sahabatku dan guruku mempercayakan kedua mata Sharingan yang mereka miliki kepadaku. Aku akan menjaga kepercayaan mereka berdua, mereka berharap bisa melihat dunia kembali setelah kematian mereka melalui penglihatanku. Maka jika kau bersikukuh untuk mengambil kedua mata ini, kau harus bisa membunuhku Itachi!" Itachi masih terdiam terduduk lemas mendengarkan apa yang Naruto sampaikan kepadanya.

"Aku hanya mentransferkan ingatanku secara sebayang saja, jika kau memang menginginkan informasi tentang identitas mereka yang kau lihat di ingatanmu. Ma'af aku tak bisa menjelaskannya lebih lanjut, karena aku belum siap untuk memebritahunya. Kuharap kau mengerti, Itachi!"

Area sekeliling tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sinar yang menyilaukan, dan seketika kedua tubuh yang berada di dunia Tsukiyome melebur perlahan dan menghilang.

**Dunia Tsukiyome OFF**

Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya menghampiri tempat Itachi terduduk, menepuk bahu kanannya untuk menyadarkan sekaligus meminta perhatian terhadapnya. Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat kepala Itachi yang menoleh kepadanya, Itachi juga nampak tersenyum membalas senyuman Naruto.

Setelah Itachi berdiri dengan bantuan Naruto, ia segera melemparkan sebuah Crystall yang dengan sigap Naruto tangkap dan terima.

"Aku akan mencoba menerimamu, Uzumaki Naruto!" Itachi secara tidak langsung meminta ma'af karena sudah sempat membenci hanya karena mata Sharingan, setelah ia tahu kebenaran asal usul Sharingan tersebut ia akan mencoba untuk menerima Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memakluminya karena memang tak mudah menerima orang luar memiliki apa yang seharusnya kalian milikki." Ujar Naruto tersenyum, kemudian ia berbalik dan berniat beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "Terimakasih untuk Crystallnya, Itachi!" Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Naruto kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya beranjak pergi.

**. . .**

Naruto berjalan gontai karena memang fase kelelahan menyerang tubuhnya, memang benar apa yang di katakan oleh Isobu bahwa ia keras kepala dan selalu memaksakan diri.

**'Apa kau merasakannya, Naruto?'**

'Apa maksudmu, Isobu?' Merasakan ap-'

Naruto tak mampu menyelesaikan telepatinya karena seketika ia merasakan tubuhnya ambruk tak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya, Naruto akhirnya mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Isobu adalah tubuhnya yang sudah diambang batas.

**'Aku tak harus menjelaskannya lagi, karena kau sudah mengalaminya!'**

**Pluk..**

Kedua mata Naruto di paksa terbuka karena ia merasakan sebuah punggung lebar menyangga tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk, tersenyum simpul ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya. Ia jadi mengingat masa lalu jika seperti ini, ketika ia mengalahkan Pain/Nagato ia juga mengalami hal seperti yang tengah terjadi, Namun waktu itu adalah senseinya Hatake Kakashi yang menyangga tubuhnya.

Naruto langsung merogoh saku celananya dan menunjukan dua Crystall yang ia dapatkan, tersenyum senang ketika Yamato mengambil satu Crystall yang memang harus dia miliki untuk menyelesaikan Test merepotkan ini.

"Aku berhasil, Yamato!" Ujar Naruto seraya terkekeh senang ketika mengucapkannya.

"Ya aku tahu, kita sudah berhasil..." Yamato menyahuti pernyataan Naruto, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ketiga rekan lainnya. "...Kita tinggal menuju menara terakhir, terimakasih atas kerjasama kalian semua sehingga kita bisa menyelesaikan Test ini."

**. . .**

Kelima calon anggota GOM telah sampai di menara yang terletak di tengah hutan kematian, Sandaime Hiruzen dan Nara Shikaku telah menyambut kedatangan mereka semua dan segera menngucapkan selamat pada calon anggota GOM karena memang mereka telah berhasil membuktikan diri mereka sebagai Shinobi yang pantas untuk menempati posisi kosong di Jounin Team khusus Konoha.

Mereka berlima langsung di giring oleh dua orang itu menuju tempat sebuah ruang luas tempat yang sering menjadi tempat Ujian Chunin tahap ke tiga. Kelimanya kini terlihat tengah berdiri tegak berhadapan dengan Sandaime Hiruzen, beberapa pemikiran lainnya berkecamuk di dalam kepala kelimanya.

'Apakah ada Test yang lainnya?'

'Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?'

'Apa kita di haruskan berhadapan dengan yang lainnya?'

Beberapa pemikiran diatas terus berputar-putar seakan mencari jawabannya sendiri, namun nampaknya sampai saat ini tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pemikiran mereka memang benar adanya.

Melihat Shikaku yang berjalan mendekati tempat Sandaime Hiruzen, terlihat pula beberapa barang bawaan di kedua lengannya berupa Rompi Jounin berwarna hitam yang sebelumnya pernah di tunjukan oleh Sandaime Hiruzen saat pemberitahuan identitas mereka berlima.

Sandaime menerima Rompi Jounin tersebut, setelah itu beliau melangkahkan kedua kaki untuk lebih dekat dengan kelima calon anggota GOM.

"Uzumaki Naruto?!..." Sandaime memanggil nama pertama sebagai pengawalan untuk memberikan Rompi Jounin Khusus tersebut, segera Naruto melangkah maju untuk menerima apa yang tengah Sandaime Hiruzen ulurkan. Satu persatu juga calon anggota GOM menerima Rompi tersebut, Sandaime Hiruzen tersenyum setelah keseluruhan dari mereka telah menerima Rompi mereka masing-masing.

"Sekarang kalian telah resmi sebagai bagian dari Jounin Team Khusus yang aku bentuk, tanggung jawab kalian menjadi bertambah, dan aku telah membebankan harapanku untuk masa depan Konoha pada kalian semua..." Ungkap Sandaime tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya ia kembali mampu membentuk sekelompok Shinobi Konoha yang sangat luar biasa, semua langsung bersikap tegak mendengar pernyataan tersebut. "...Sekali lagi aku selaku Sandaime-Hokage Konohagakure no Sato, aku pribadi mengucapkan SELAMAT untuk kalian semua!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 Complete**

**Oh.. Great! Chapter Special untuk kalian semua yang sudah menunggu Up FF Storie New Dimension: The Second Peace, 9k+ ini merupakan chapter terpanjang kedua setelah Arc Kirigakure.**

**.**

**A/N: **_Naruto menyegel 60% dari 100% jumlah Chakra awal yang dia milikki, jadi Naruto untuk sekarang memiliki jumlah chakra kurang dari setengahnya. Hal ini terpikirkan karena untuk mengimbangi control Chakra yang ia kuasai dari keseluruhan Chakra, alasannya untuk memaksimalkan kemampuan yang di miliki oleh Naruto. _

_Untuk Scene __**Mind Itachi**__... __**(...)**__ Ini adalah opsi nama yang mencoba Esya samarkan! __**(1)**__ Uchiha Sasuke__** (2)**__ Uchiha Madara __**(3)**__ Haruno Sakura__** (4)**__ hatake Kakashi. __**#Jika ada pertanyaan lainnya silahkan selipkan di kolom review!**_

_**.**_

**Balasan Review Non-Login!**

**Zero:** Jawaban anda benar, dan sudah terjawab juga di Chapter ini!

**ridix:** Huuft.. Ma'af sekali, saya tak berminat menambah jumlah FF Storie! Alasannya, karena saya mau Fokus dulu pada FF Storie yang sudah tersedia.

**aldho namikaze:** Terimakasih atas apresiasi yang anda berikan, namun ma'af sekali karena jadwal Up tidak menentu di karenakan Esya juga harus menjalankan 5 FF Storie yang lainnya. :v

**koga-san:** Ehehehe... koga-san, terimakasih banyak atas koreksinya! Berkat anda Esya jadi bisa memperbaikinya, anda memang yang terbaik! :v

**Laxie:** Yuff... Anda benar sekali, dan jawabannya juga sudah terjawab kan di Chapter ini? :v

**Untuk Guest dan yang lainnya Esya ucapkan terimakasih banyak! **  
**Esya sudah membalas Review kalian dengan Up Chapter 10 ini, khusus anda semua dan para Reader!**

.

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter 'New Dimensions: The Second Peace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER  
*- Masashi Kishimoto -***

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Harem  
Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension  
The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmari perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"  
'Bijuu/Monster'  
*Jutsu  
**_(Keterangan)_

* * *

**Sebelumnya:**

Sandaime menerima Rompi Jounin tersebut, setelah itu beliau melangkahkan kedua kaki untuk lebih dekat dengan kelima calon anggota GOM.

"Uzumaki Naruto?!..." Sandaime memanggil nama pertama sebagai pengawalan untuk memberikan Rompi Jounin Khusus tersebut, segera Naruto melangkah maju untuk menerima apa yang tengah Sandaime Hiruzen ulurkan. Satu persatu juga calon anggota GOM menerima Rompi tersebut, Sandaime Hiruzen tersenyum setelah keseluruhan dari mereka telah menerima Rompi mereka masing-masing.

"Sekarang kalian telah resmi sebagai bagian dari Jounin Team Khusus yang aku bentuk, tanggung jawab kalian menjadi bertambah, dan aku telah membebankan harapanku untuk masa depan Konoha pada kalian semua..." Ungkap Sandaime tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya ia kembali mampu membentuk sekelompok Shinobi Konoha yang sangat luar biasa, semua langsung bersikap tegak mendengar pernyataan tersebut. "...Sekali lagi aku selaku Sandaime-Hokage Konohagakure no Sato, aku pribadi mengucapkan SELAMAT untuk kalian semua!"

**:**

**:  
CHAPTER 11  
**Misi pertama GOM

**.**

Pagi hari telah menjelang, masih segar di ingatan Naruto kejadian kemarin hari. Test Jounin khusus, peresmian Team Jounin yang mulai sekarang ia berada di dalamnya, serta yang terakhir pembekalan yang di sampaikan Nara Shikaku bagaimana Team Jounin khusus ini bekerja di kesatuan Shinobi Konoha.

**Cklek**

Keluar dari arah kamar mandi, seorang pemuda durian pirang dengan hanya di lilit sebuah handuk demi menutupi bagian bawahnya. Seketika ia langsung melangkah ke arah letak lemari pakaian, kemudian ia segera memakai perlengkapan atau lebih tepatnya hanya mempersiapkan pakaian kesehariannya saja.

Menengok ke sebelah kanan tepat dimana sebuah meja berada, tersenyum simpul ketika ia melihat sebuah Rompi berwarna hitam yang terletak tepat di sebuah Rompi hijau khas Jounin Konoha. Menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian ia memutuskan hanya memakai kaos berwarna biru tua lengan panjang.

Setelah berkaca memperhatikan penampilannya, ia tersenyum cukup puas karena ini sesuai dengan seleranya. Ia yakin dirinya semakin terlihat tampan dengan celana berwarna biru tua yang sama dengan kaos yang ia kenakan, rambut yang ia buat miring ke sebelah kiri juga dengan jambang panjang membingkai sisi wajahnya.

Melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju letak Rak sepatu, ia terdiam terus memperhatian tiga buah sepatu Shinobi di sana. Setelah lama berpikir akhirnya ia meraih satu sepatu berwarna hitam, kemudian ia segera mengenakannya untuk menyelaraskan penampilannya.

Melangkah keluar kamar yang dia tempati menuju letak dimana dapurnya selama ini berada, ia berniat untuk membuat sarapannya sebelum ia melakukan aktifitas yang akan ia lalui hari ini. Tidak muluk-muluk Naruto membuat sarapannya, hanya cukup dengan makanan para Dewa ia yakin mampu mengakhiri hari ini.

Menepuk perutnya yang sudah menampung 4 bungkus Ramen instan, seketika Naruto langsung beranjak dari kursi yang memang khusus berada di meja makan, kemudian ia melangkahkan diri keluar dari apartement. Melemaskan otot-otot yang di rasa tegang, seraya ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dalam menikmati udara segar di pagi hari.

"Aku tak memiliki jadwal yang pasti di pagi hari seperti ini, bagaimana jika aku berjalan-jalan menikmati pagi yang indah ini?" Gumamnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, telah di putuskan bahwa pagi hari ini ia berniat untuk berjalan-jalan keluar menikmati keindahan Konoha di temani oleh udara sejuk di pagi hari.

Tak terasa sudah tiga puluh menit telah menyusuri desa, banyak yang menyapa, berbisik-bisik, terkagum-kagum, bahkan sampai tak sedikit para gadis yang telah dibuat tak sadarkan diri olehnya. Loh.. kenapa bisa tak sadarkan diri? Salahkan saja ketampanan yang di miliki oleh Naruto, ia hanya melengkungkan senyumannya sehingga membuat beberapa gadis bernasib tragis di pagi hari.

Kini ia tengah berada di taman Konoha mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya seraya memandang kesana-kemari memperhatikan beberapa keluarga kecil yang memang tengah berada di taman tersebut, tak ia sadari lengkungan bibir tercipta di raut wajahnya. Ia turut senang dengan apa yang tersaji di penglihatannya, kadang senyuman miris tak luput pula tercipta di raut wajahnya.

Bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, mengingat tentang kehidupan masa lalu yang ia jalani di dimensinya terdahulu. Dimana masa lalu kanak-kanaknya yang memang tak pernah merasakan situasi yang tengah di alami oleh keluarga kecil di sana, tatapannya kosong setelah ia mengingat fakta bahwa semuanya telah binasa dan hanya menyisakan dirinya sendiri.

"...Chan?!"

"Tou-Chan?!.." Menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar tiga teriakan melengking membuyarkan segala pemikirannya, menengok kesana-kemari demi menemukan asal dari tiga teriakan melengking tersebut.

**Pluk**

Terperanjat kaget ketika ia merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahu kirinya, seketika ia membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat tiga gadis remaja yang tengah tersenyum terhadapnya, ia hanya mampu menghela nafas lega ketika ia tahu siapa yang tengah menepuknya tersebut.

"Sedang apa Tou-Chan disini?" Tanya gadis bersurai pirang twintaill, Uzumaki Naruko.

"A-ah.. Aku hanya tengah menikmati pagi hari, terus apa yang tengah kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya balik Naruto, sedangkan ketiga gadis remaja yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya mengarahkan telunjuk mereka kearah sebelah kanan menuju letak sebuah pohon rindang di taman Konoha.

Naruto melihat tiga wanita di sana tepat di bawah pohon tengah tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kanannya kearahnya, Naruto tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk menanggapi lambaian tangan tersebut.

"Kalian tengah berpiknik?" Tebak Naruto karena memang itulah yang muncul di pikiran Naruto, ketiganya hanya tersenyum merespon pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ayo Tou-chan juga harus ikut!" Naruko mulai menarik-narik tangan kanan Naruto agar segera mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"E-eh?.. Ti-tidak bisa begitu, aku hanya orang asing yang tak sepantasnya ikut dengan kegiatan kalian." Ketiganya mendengus dan kemudian mengerucutkan bibir mereka sendiri.

"Siapa yang bilang Tou-chan itu sebagai orang asing, huh?" Sanggah Sakura terhadap pernyataan tersebut, begitu pula Naruko serta Satsuki yang jelas sekali mendukung dengan pernyataan dari Sakura.

"Kau itu calon ayah kami, jelas kau bukan orang asing Tou-Chan!" Naruko kian menarik pergelangan kanan Naruto, mempercepat kedua kakinya untuk secepatnya sampai di tempat dimana ibu-ibunya berada.

"E-eh.. apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Naruko?" Naruto nampak terkejut dengan pernyataan tersebut, mana bisa gadis itu berkata seperti itu?

Naruko nampak tak berniat untuk terus membahasnya, ia semakin menarik tangan Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto seperti kepayahan mengikuti langkah kaki gadis tersebut.

"Eh kenapa kau menarik-narik Naruto-kun seperti itu, Naruko?" Naruko nampak bergidik melihat mendengar sekaligus melihat ekspresi tatapan dari ibunya tersebut, Naruko hanya mampu menggaruk pipi kanannya mengenyahkan kegugupan.

"Err.. Y-ya te-tentu saja Ruko mengajak Tou-Chan kesini Kaa-Chan, dia juga berhak bergabung dengan kita bukan?" Wanita bersurai merah sepunggung itu nampak mengerutkan bingung dengan pernyataan dari anaknya ini.

"A-aku lebih baik pergi saja ya?" Baru selangkah ia mundur, kedua tangannya telah di cegat oleh Sakura dan juga Satsuki.

"Tou-Chan mau kemana? Tetap disini saja! Tou-Chan juga harus mulai terbiasa dengan situasi ini, di karenakan mungkin kita semua akan selalu melakukan kegiatan seperti ini lagi." Sakura berucap yang memang untuk para orang dewasa disana tak dapat di mengerti arti dari pernyataan tersebut.

"Hm.. Saku-Chan benar, Tou-Chan tak boleh pergi dari sini!" Naruto meneguk ludahnya terasa tercekat melihat ekspresi serta aura yang ia lihat dari gadis di sebelah kanannya, Uchiha Satsuki.

"Si-silahkan duduk, Uzumaki-kun!" Haruno Mebuki, seorang wanita bersurai sama dengan putrinya itu nampak membersihkan tempat yang di persiapkan untuk di tempati oleh Naruto.

"A-aah.. Terimakasih!" Dengan canggung Naruto mulai melangkah dan kemudian mendudukan pantatnya bergabung dengan tiga wanita tersebut, sedangkan dengan tiga gadis remaja tersebut mereka tengah saling pandang dan terakhir memberikan senyuman diantara ketiganya. "Emm.. Ma'af sebelumnya, anda bisa memanggilku Naruto saja. Tak perlu formal memanggil dengan Margaku, karena itu kedengarannya anda tengah mengobrol dengan ibuku." Naruto berucap menawarkan terhadap wanita pink tersebut, sekilas ia melirikan sebelah matanya memandang Kushina ketika ia mengungkapkan kalimat _'Ibuku'_.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Naruto-kun. Ahh.. boleh kah aku memanggil anda seperti itu?" Naruto hanya tersenyum seraya mengangguk sekilas menyetujui apa yang Mebuki pertanyakan tadi.

"Naruto-kun, silahkan mencoba masakan kami!" Uchiha Mikoto, wanita bersurai raven panjang itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang dimana di dalamnya terdapat beberapa masakan yang memang mereka bawa untuk menikmati piknik ini.

"Boleh kah?.." Naruto langsung mengambil satu tempura dari kotak yang disodorkan setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari wanita raven tersebut, menggigitnya seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menikmati rasa dari tempura di genggamannya. "..Kalian bertiga memang pandai memasak, kalian adalah type istri terbaik."

"E-eeeh?.." Ketiganya nampak terkejut dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, kedua pipi mereka nampak memerah mendapat pujian seperti itu. Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya menggigit tempura, kedua pipinya sontak ikut memerah ketika ia baru tersadar dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Naruto terbatuk tersendat, ketika ia menelan tempura yang memang masih tertinggal di mulutnya secara kasar. "...Terimakasih, Kushina-san!" Naruto menerima segelas air yang di ulurkan oleh Kushina, menghela nafas lega ketika tempura yang tadi ia telan telah sukses menuruni kerongkongannya.

"Ne Tou-Chan?!.." Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Naruko yang tadi memanggilnya, Naruko menunduk seraya menyatukan kedua jari telunjuknya gugup dengan apa yang akan ia katakan saat ini. "...Emmm.. A-apa Tou-Chan ber-berkenan melatih kami?" Tanyanya gugup tak enak mengutarakan permintaan tersebut terhadap Naruto.

"E-eh.. Apa kalian tidak memiliki Jounin pembimbing? Kenapa meminta berlatih bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto balik, Naruko kian menunduk karena pertanyaan tersebut. Mungkin memang Naruto tak mau melatih ketiganya, itu yang ada di pikiran Naruko saat ini.

"Se-sebelumnya Ruko minta Ma-Ma'af, karena.. sudah meminta hal yang aneh pada Tou-Chan!" Kepala Naruko yang tadi menunduk seketika mengangkat karena merasakan usapan lembut di mahkota pirangnya, dia melihat kini Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lembut seraya terus mengusap mahkota pirangnya itu.

"Bukan maksudku menolak permintaan kalian, namun aku tidak memiliki hak sebelumnya untuk melatih kalian. Itu adalah hak para Jounin pembimbing Genin kalian, untuk itulah aku menanyakan masalah ini terlebih dahulu kepada kalian Ruko-Chan." Kushina, Mikoto serta Mebuki yang melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan Naruko menjadi merasa terharu, khususnya Kushina yang telah berkaca-kaca karena melihat sosok pria di depannya ini berlaku seperti seorang ayah bagi Naruko.

"Jounin pembimbing kami adalah Hatake Kakashi, murid dari Minato-Touchan. Kami seminggu dua kali berlatih bersamanya, namun kami merasa kurang jika dalam seminggu hanya berlatih dua kali saja." Ungkap Satsuki memeberitahukan tentang Jounin pembimbing yang mereka miliki, sekaligus mengungkapkan keluhannya mengenai porsi pelatihan mereka.

'Ternyata prosesnya sama saja denganku dahulu, namun apa maksudnya mereka merasa kurang dengan latihan tersebut?' Batin Naruto setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Satsuki.

"Emmm.. Kenapa kalian merasa kurang puas dengan pelatihan itu?" Tanya Naruto, ia nampaknya tengah menyelidik mengenai alasan mereka itu.

"Kami ingin menjadi Kunoichi yang sangat hebat, kami juga ingin bisa melindungi Kaa-chan kami dan bukan hanya menyerahkan masalah perlindungan kepada Itachi-Nii serta Shiisui-Nii saja." Sahut Naruko dengan kedua mata menyiratkan keyakinan pasti.

"Aku yakin kalian pasti akan menjadi Kunoichi yang sangat hebat, aku percaya itu Ruko-Chan!" Ucap Naruto seraya ia semakin mengacak mahkota pirang Naruko, hal itu membuat Naruko mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya sebal karena rambutnya yang indah kini menjadi acak-acakan.

"Itu pasti Tou-Chan, kami akan menjadi Kunoichi yang akan dikenang di dunia Shinobi ini." Sakura menimpali pernyataan tersebut, ia terkekeh senang karena Naruto memang memberikan kepercayaan diri bagi mereka bertiga.

"Namun kalian harus mengingat satu hal! Seorang Shinobi bisa di katakan hebat bukan karena kekuatan yang ia miliki, namun Shinobi yang hebat adalah Shinobi yang memiliki tekad yang sangat kuat dalam dirinya." Ketiga gadis tersebut nampak menyimak apa yang Naruto sampaikan, menanamkan sendiri apa yang telah mereka dengar langsung dari mulut sosok di hadapannya. "Kalian harus menghindari sifat kebencian, dan ambisius dalam pencapaian tujuan. Kebencian akan melahirkan kebencian lainnya, dan ambisius akan mengurung kita di satu tempat."

"Ano.. Apa maksudnya semua itu, Tou-Chan?" Tanya Sakura, kedua gadis di sampingnya nampak mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kebencian? Misalnya begini... Kalian memiliki seorang yang kalian sayangi di bunuh tepat di depan mata kalian sendiri, karena kebencian terhadap sosok yang telah membunuh seorang yang kalian sayangi itu, kalian berusaha membalas dendam terhadap sosok pembunuh tersebut. Setelah kalian berhasil membunuh sosok pembunuh, pastinya pembunuh itu memiliki seseorang yang menyayanginya dan berniat akan membunuh kalian balik. Siklus seperti itu akan terus berputar, sehingga sampai saat dimana semua orang yang berhubungan dengan kalian atau pembunuh tersebut tak tersisa lagi. Sedangkan dengan ambisius? Jika kalian sangat berambisi untuk menjadi yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat, pastinya kalian akan merasa sangat terbebani dengan rasa seperti itu dan tak akan pernah merasa puas dengan pencapaian yang kalian miliki. Dan bagaimana jika tujuan kalian telah tercapai? Kalian tak dapat menemukan tujuan baru dan mungkin kalian akan terombang-ambing terjebak selamanya dalam permainan yang kalian ciptakan sendiri, tak tahu harus berbuat apa, apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya, dan kalian akan berakhir dengan rasa kesendirian." Naruto menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah ia lihat dan alami sendiri di dimensi sebelumnya.

"Kami mengerti, Tou-Chan. Kami akan mengingat baik-baik apa yang telah kami dengar darimu." Ujar Naruko tersenyum seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

"Bagus, aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kalian bertiga." Ungkap Naruto tersenyum, ia juga tak sadar bahwa kini ia menempatkan Naruto dalam dekapannya.

"E-eeehh Tou-Chan?.. Saku juga ingin di peluk seperti itu, sini peluk Saku juga!" Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya mengundang Naruto untuk di peluk.

Naruto langsung bergeser mendekat kearah gadi pink tersebut, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh ramping gadis itu dan membenamkan kepala pinknya di dada bidang miliknya.

"Tou-Chan, Suki juga ingin!" Satsuki memang tidak pantas mengungkapkan kalimat permintaan, dengan nada datar nan dinginnya membuat permintaan tersebut seperti sebuah perintah bagi Naruto.

Ketiga wanita yang notabennya seorang ibu dari masing-masing tiga gadis tersebut hanya bisa terkekeh geli, melihat tingkah manis manja yang di perlihatkan ketiga putrinya. Perasaan hangat menghinggapi relung hati mereka, melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri adegan di depannya ini selayaknya antara seorang ayah dengan anak yang sebenarnya.

"Yosh.. kalau begitu aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian bertiga, ku harap kalian akan menyukainya!" Ucap Naruto semangat, kedua mata Naruko, Sakura dan Satsuki berbinar dan segera mendekat kepada Naruto untuk segera mengetahui apa yang ia miliki untuk ketiganya.

"Apa.. Apa? Cepat beritahu kami, Tou-Chan!" Ketiganya merapat seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto tak sabar ingin segera mengetahuinya.

"Sabar dong! dan biarkan tubuhku ini terbebas, jika masih begini bagaimana aku bisa menunjukannya pada kalian?" Ketiganya langsung terkekeh tersipu dengan apa yang sempat mereka lakukan tadi, Naruto tersenyum kemudian segera beranjak berdiri di depan keenam sosok bergender perempuan yang masih terduduk di tikar piknik.

Naruto langsung menengadahkan tangan kirinya kedepan, berkonsentrasi untuk memunculkan apa yang dia inginkan.

**Kirrrrc.. Kirrrc.. Kerrrrrcks...**

Sedikit demi sedikit aliran listrik menguar dan menari di sekeliling telapak tangan Naruto, listrik berwarna biru kehitaman milik Naruto terlihat begitu indah namun memiliki sifat intimidasi yang begitu nampak kuat.

"I-itu.. Itu terlihat seperti Chidori milik Kakashi-Sensei, bagaimana Tou-Chan melakukannya?" Gumam Naruko, Sakura dan Satsuki yang melihat aliran listrik di telapak tangan Naruto.

"Aku akan melatih Suki-Chan menguasai Jutsu ini." Setelah membaritahukan hal itu, Naruto segera menonaktifkan Jutsuna tersebut. "Dan ini untuk Ruko-Chan!" Naruto kembali menengadahkan tangannya kedepan, sekarang ia menggunakan tangan kanannya.

**Wuuuuusssssshhhiiiiiiiiiiing...**

Di telapak tangan Naruto sedikit demi sedikit tercipta gumpalan bulat padat, yang tadinya hanya sebesar kelereng kini sudah tampak sebesar bola takraw berwarna biru.

"Mi-Minato?!... hiks.. hiks" Jutsu Naruto langsung buyar karena kehilangan konsentrasi, mendengar gumaman dan isak sesenggukan dari wanita bersurai merah sepunggung itu.

"Ma'af!..." Naruto tertunduk dalam melihat wanita itu masih terus menangis sesenggukan, karena melihatnya mengeluarkan Jutsu Rasengan warisan ayahnya di dimensi terdahulu. "...A-aku tak bermaksud untuk meni-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun! A-aku hanya teringat dengan mendiang suamiku, itu saja." Kushina memotong apa yang akan Naruto ucapkan selanjutnya, ia menghapus bulir airmatanya dan tersenyum meyakinkan Naruto.

"Ini adalah Rasengan, itu yang aku dengar dari mulut Jiraiya-Sama ketika beliau menggunakannya. Aku sangat tertarik dengan Jutsu ini ketika aku tak sengaja melihatnya sendiri ketika Jiraiya-Sama berhasil mengalahkan beberapa Nuke-Nin hanya dengan Jutsu yang beliau gunakan ini. Aku memang menirunya, lebih tepatnya aku memaksa tubuhku untuk bisa menguasainya. Berpikir serta terus berlatih agar aku bisa menguasai Jutsu ini, hingga akhirnya aku pun bisa menguasai Jutsu yang sampai sekarang aku mengklaimnya sebagai Jutsu andalanku." Naruto seketika membungkukan badannya 90 derajat terhadap Kushina.

"Ma'af karena selama ini aku menggunakan Jutsu ciptaan mendiang suami anda, dan brengseknya aku sampai harus mengklaimnya sebagai Jutsu andalanku. Untuk itulah aku bermaksud ingin mengajarkan Ruko-Chan Jutsu peninggalan Yondaime-Sama, karena memang Ruko-Chan berhak untuk mengetahui Jutsu andalan yang diciptakan oleh Yondaime-Sama." Ujar Naruto dengan nada lirih menyiratkan penyesalannya, ia memang harus berkata seperti ini untuk menghargai Jutsu Yondaime di dimensi ini.

"Da-darimana kau tahu Jutsu tersebut ciptaan mendiang suamiku, Naruto-kun?" Naruto menegakan tubuhnya kembali, kemudian ia tersenyum dan segera menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Pertamanya aku mengira Jutsu ini ciptaan dari Jiraiya-Sama, alasannya karena beliau adalah Sensei dari Yondaime-Sama. Namun setelah aku selidiki lebih lanjut, ternyata Jutsu Rasengan ini adalah ciptaan dari Yondaime-Sama." Naruto berucap seraya menggaruk tengkuknya menghilangkan kegugupan.

"Oh begitu, aku tidak mempermasalahkan sama sekali mengenai siapa yang memakai Jutsu Rasengan itu. Kau sendiri sudah bersusah payah menguasainya, tidak ada hak untukku melarang penggunaan Jutsu tersebut." Naruto menghela nafasnya lega, tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih terhadapnya.

"Wooooaaaaaa.. Berarti Ruko akan memiliki Jutsu seperti Tou-Chan yah?" Naruko berseru girang mengalihkan kecanggungan yang sudah terasa di suasana piknik tersebut.

"Tentu saja, Aku akan melatihmu menggunakan Jutsu ini Ruko-Chan!" Naruko tersenyum senang mendengarnya, ia akan mewarisi Jutsu andalan dari kedua Tou-Channya ini mungkin.

"Ne, bagaimana dengan Saku? Apa yang akan Tou-Chan berikan?" Naruto nampak tersentak dengan pertanyaan tersebut, melirikan kedua matanya kesana-kemari tanda gugup dan belum tahu apa yang akan ia ajarkan terhadapnya. Ia memang bukan spesialisnya disini, dan juga ia bukanlah seorang Iryou-Nin.

"Emmm..." Naruto menyentuhkan telunjuknya berpikir keras agar tak membuat Sakura menelan kekecewaan karena ia tak bisa memberikan satu Jutsu yang akan ia ajarkan, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan segera melangkah mendekati tempat Sakura. "...Aku tak memiliki satu Jutsu untukmu Saku-Chan, namun aku hanya bisa melatih kontrol Chakra agar bisa berguna dalam ilmu Medis." Sakura nampak mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya sedikit merajuk dengan pernyataan tersebut, Naruto terkekeh kecil namun seketika ia berjongkok kemudian menjentikan jari tengah dan telunjuknya di kening Sakura.

"Aku bukan Iryou-Nin Saku-Chan, ma'af hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu. Mungkin kau bisa meminta bimbingan lebih lanjut dari Kaa-Chanmu, bukankah beliau merupakan seorang Iryou-Nin?" Seru Naruto lembut memberikan pengertian terhadapnya, Sakura mengangguk dan sekilas tersenyum.

"Saku mengerti kok Tou-Chan, bisa berlatih dengan Tou-Chan saja Saku sudah merasa sangat senang." Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengacak surai pink milik Sakura gemas, ia tak menyangka Sakura di dimensi ini nampak begitu manis berbanding terbalik dengan di dimensinya dahulu.

"Tou-Chan, anda kenapa?" Sakura yang melihat sekilas tubuh Naruto sekilas bergidik segera menanyakan keadaan dari calon Tou-Channya itu.

"A-ah.. Tidak apa-apa kok, Saku-Chan. Emmm... Bagaimana kalau siang ini kita mulai untuk berlatih?" Ketiganya nampak antusias dengan tawaran tersebut, dan seketika ketiganya langsung melompat dan memeluk Naruto yang berada di hadapan mereka.

**Bruk**

"Ahahaha... Santai sedikit kenapa! Kenapa kalian menjatuhkanku seperti ini?" Ketiganya nampak mengabaikan pertanyaan tersebut, dan kian memeluk menindih tubuh Naruto erat seakan tak ingin menjauh darinya.

Kushina, Mikoto dan Mebuki nampak bahagia dengan adegan yang mereka lihat, namun sedetik kemudian kedua pipi mereka nampak memerah karena membayangkan hal-hal yang menurut mereka aneh.

_'Rasanya aku menjadi seorang wanita yang sangat bahagia, melihat putriku dan ayahnya sangat akrab seperti itu. Ahhhh... Bukan, Naruto-kun bukan ayah dari mereka. Namun... Aku memang harus mengakuinya, bahwa... aku juga ingin kembali merasakan cinta serta kasih sayang dari seorang suami.'_

**.**

**NEW DIMENSION**  
**THE SECOND PEACE**

**.**

**Kirigakure no Sato**  
**Mizukage Tower**

Terlihat seorang wanita sexy bersurai merah-oranye tengah terduduk di kursi kebesarannya, ia nampak sibuk memeriksa beberapa berkas yang memang menjadi kewajiban sang Godaime-Mizukage.

"Paperwork sialan! Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya, tinggal dua hari lagi waktu untukku bisa meninggalkan jabatan Mizukage ini." Yondaime-Mizukage Mei Terumi memang berniat ingin melengserkan diri dari jabatan Mizukage Kirigakure, hal ini bukan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia ingin mengejar sesuatu, dan dia harus mendapatkannya untuk melengkapi sesuatu yang dia milikki saat ini.

"Mei-Sama, tenangkan dirimu dan jangan sampai mengamuk hanya karena Paperwork seperti ini!" Seorang pria bersurai ungu pucat melawan gravitasi, dengan sebuah penutup mata kanan berucap menenangkan wanita tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang?" Wanita tersebut malah mendelik merasa tersinggung dengan pernyataan itu, ia merasa bahwa sosok pria di sebelahnya ini tengah menyebutnya sebagai wanita yang selalu marah-marah tak jelas. Kan dia marah karena Paperwork sialan itu, bukan tanpa alasan dia emosi seperti ini.

"A-aku tak berbicara apapun, lupakan saja karena aku tak mengatakan kalau kau adalah wanita yang penuh emosi Mei-Sa... ma." Ao tersadar dengan apa yang telah ia katakan tadi, ia menggigit jarinya seraya melirik kesana-kemari penuh kecemasan ketika melihat Mei Terumi tengah tertunduk saat ini.

"Ao, beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!" Mei Terumi mengangkat kepalanya menatap langsung direksi Ao, kilat amarah dan aura tak mengenakan langsung menguar keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

***Yoton: Yokai no Jut-**

**Poooft**

Mei Terumi membatalkan Jutsu yang akan ia lancarkan, karena dilihat kini di sebelahnya Ao telah menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap putih karena tak ingin apa yang tengah di lakukan oleh Mei berdampak buruk untuknya.

"Untung saja dia kabur. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan menguburnya hidup-hidup dengan Lavaku itu!" Mei menghela nafasnya sejenak menormalkan rasa panas yang mendera kepalanya, sesekali ia mengelus-elus perutnya dan juga menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual merasakan keinginan yang tiba-tiba menderanya.

"CHOJURO?!..." Mei Terumi berteriak lantang memanggil seseorang yang memiliki nama tersebut, ia sangat hapal dan sangat mengetahui bahwa sosok yang di panggilnya ini selalu berada di dekatnya dan selalu mendampinginya walau pun ia tidak menampakan dirinya.

"Ha'i Mizukage-Sama!" Sosok seperti remaja laki-laki bersurai ungu klimis, dengan kacamata dan sebuah penutup telinga telah muncul di hadapan Mei Terumi untuk memenuhi panggilannya.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga, aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu Chojuro. ~Fufufufu" Chojuro nampak meneguk ludahnya tercekat, tak pelak juga tersipu malu melihat kini raut wajah dari wanita di depannya ini sangat begitu menggoda.

"A-apa a-anda mem-mebutuhkan sesuatu, Mizukage-Sama?" Mei hanya tersenyum dengan gerakan semanis mungkin ia mengangguk membenarkan apa yang di pertanyakan olehnya.

"Mendekatlah, Chojuro!" Dengan langkah ragu Chojuro melangkah mendekat kearah wanita tersebut, setelah berada di sebelahnya ia semakin memerah karena merasakan nafas Mei Terumi menghangatkan bagian leher jenjangnya.

"E-eeeeeeeeeh?..." Chojuro nampak terkejut dengan bisikan yang diberikan oleh Mei Terumi.

"Cepatlah Chojuro! Aku merasa sudah tak tahan lagi, bibirku terasa sangat gatal sekarang!" Chojuro dengan tampang horor serta kecemasan lebih lanjut hanya terdiam membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"A-apa anda tidak bercanda, Mizukage-Sama?" Tanya Chojuro untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri mengenai permintaan yang di ajukan oleh atasannya itu.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU BERCANDA, HAH?.. AKU INGIN CEPAT SEDIAKAN APA YANG KUINGINKAN! AKU INGIN MEREKA SEMUA TELAH BERKUMPUL DI MEJAKU DALAM WAKTU KURANG DARI LIMA MENIT!" Mei Terumi berujar dengan nada sedikit lantang, atau memang dirinya sudah terbakar emosi terlebih dahulu.

"Ha-ha.. Ha'i Mizukage-Sama, perintahmu sebagian dari nyawaku!" Chojuro yang terkejut dengan perintah lebih lanjut, tentunya ia hanya bisa mematuhinya saja. 'Beberapa bulan terakhir ini Mizukage kita terlihat lebih mengerikan, menyinggung hal sensitif bersiaplah untuk di kubur hidup-hidup.' Batin Chojuro, ia nampak bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika ia berada di posisi kuburan tersebut.

**Poooft**

Sepeninggal Chojuro, Mei Terumi terkikik senang seraya tangannya masih terus mengelus-elus perutnya. Kedua matanya nampak berbinar, bibirnya juga sedari tadi terus saling menjilat satu sama lain membayangkan mereka semua telah berada di mejanya saat ini.

_'Tolong bawakan Ramen tujuh Variasi rasa, dan jangan lupa dengan __**Naruto**__nya yang banyak kalau perlu sangat banyak yah! Aku ingin mereka semua segera ada di mejaku, karena aku tak tahan bila harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.'_

**.**

**NEW DIMENSION**  
**THE SECOND PEACE**

**.**

**Skip time  
Konohagakure no Sato**

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok**

Suara pintu di ketuk, namun sang penghuni nampaknya masih bergelut dengan perlengkapan malamnya.

**Tok.. Tok.. Tokk**

Sang penghuni yang memang tengah berada di salah-satu ruangan di apartement jelas tak akan mampu mendengar dengan jelas ketukan tersebut, ia malah berguling kesamping kanan demi menyamankan posisinya.

**Dugh.. Dugh.. Dugh..**

Kini ketukan pintu telah berganti menjadi lebih nyaring dari pada dua ketukan sebelumnya, Naruto yang mendengar suara mengganggu tersebut akhirnya mengerjapkan kedua matanya menyesuaikan dengan sinar mentari pagi.

"NARUTO?!.. WOY NARUTO?!.. APA KAU SUDAH BANGUN? KITA MEMILIKI MISI UNTUK DI LAKUKAN!" Seruan lantang tersebut akhirnya mampu mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto, ia menuruni ranjang tempat tidurnya, kemudian ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk membuka pintu apartementnya.

**Cklek**

"Hmm.. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan misi, Yamato. ~Houamm.." Setelah pintu terbuka, Naruto berujar setengah menguap kepada Yamato yang bersender di balkon apartementnya.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu, yang jelas aku juga di hubungi oleh salah-satu Anbu bahwa kita -ahh lebih tepatnya GOM di minta untuk menghadap Sandaime-Hokage di ruangannya." Naruto mengangguk sekilas kemudian ia berbalik badan untuk memasuki apartementnya kembali tanpa menutup pintu.

"Masuklah terlebih dahulu, aku akan membersihkan badanku terlebih dahulu!" Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mempersilahkan Yamato masuk ke dalam apartmentnya, setelah itu ia langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya kembali untuk menuju kamar mandi.

**. . .**

**Hokage Tower**

Anggota Team Jounin Khusus GOM telah nampak berkumpul di depan sebuah meja tempat Sandaime berada, raut ketegangan serta kebingungan tercetak di masing-masing wajah kelima anggota GOM. Mereka nampak tengah bergelut dalam pikirannya, bertanya-tanya misi apa yang akan mereka terima saat ini.

"Ehem.." Sandaime Hiruzen berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari kelimanya. "...Selamat pagi untuk kalian semua, aku tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi. Aku memanggil kalian karena memang aku memiliki satu misi untuk kalian semua, misi pertama untuk di selesaikan oleh GOM." Sandaime nampaknya tidak ingin berbicara banyak, dan langsung menjelaskan mengenai tujuannya mengumpulkan GOM di sini.

"Misi kalian adalah mengawal Godaime-Mizukage untuk sampai di Konoha, ini adalah permintaan langsung dari Godaime-Mizukage itu sendiri. Pastikan kalian untuk melindunginya dari berbagai macam ancaman, dan jadikan keselamatan Godaime-Mizukage sebagai Prioritas utama di bandingkan dengan nyawa kalian sendiri!" Sandaime memberitahukan misi apa yang akan mereka terima, ia sekilas tersenyum miris membuat kelimanya meneguk ludah tercekat sudah membayangkan nasib tragis yang mungkin akan di terima kelimanya. Mungkin saja, kan? Siapa yang akan tahu?

"Dan untukmu, Naruto-kun!... Misimu adalah misi yang paling khusus, dari permintaan Godaime-Mizukage itu sendiri." Naruto sontak berkerut bingung dengan apa yang Sandaime-Hokage tuturkan, misi khusus seperti apa? "Kau tidak diijinkan untuk menjauh dari jangkauan Godaime-Mizukage, kau harus tetap menemaninya!" Sandaime menyelesaikan penjelasan mengenai misi untuk mereka lakukan, namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang nampak memperlihatkan ekspresi berlebihan.

"E-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 Complete...**

**Hallo?!.. Berjumpa lagi dengan Esya di Chapter 11 ini, Chapter ini adalah Chapter BONUS setelah dua Chapter pertempuran yang amat menaikan dosis Adrenaline. Mungkin Chapter depannya juga merupakan Chapter BONUS, namun tenang saja KOK! GOM bakal memiliki peran dalam misi tersebut, Emmm.. Misi ini bisa di sebut dengan Sinetron -yah seperti itulah.**

**.**

**A/N: **_Sungguh alasan konyol mengenai Rasengan yah, Emm.. begini Kronologis mengenai alasan Naruto memiliki Jutsu Rasengan! Ketika Jiraiya tengah melawan para Nuke-Nin, Naruto tengah berada di sana, selanjutnya ia melihat Rasengan Jiraiya yang membabat habis para Nuke-Nin tersebut dan mempelajarinya. Sebenarnya sih ini hanya HOAXnya Naruto, alasannya untuk menghargai apa yang sudah ada di dimensi ini. Gak mungkin juga Naruto mengakui bahwa Rasengan adalah miliknya, sedangkan seluruh dunia di dimensi ini tahu bahwa Rasengan adalah ciptaan dari Yondaime-Hokage Namikaze Minato.  
Dan untuk masalah Harem Naruto? Esya tak ingin terburu-buru, Esya ingin membangun kesan Romancenya terlebih dahulu dengan para calon anggota Haremnya Naruto. Mungkin untuk saat ini, Esya hanya akan terpokus terlebih dahulu dengan Mei Terumi yang memang __**V...**__ miliknya sudah di tusuk oleh __**P...**__ Naruto. __**#Mengerti apa maksudnya itu?  
**__Dan satu lagi, mengenai ketiga calon Harem Naruto yaitu Kushina, Mikoto dan Mebuki. Esya akan mempersatukan mereka dengan Naruto tentunya memakai satu jalan alternatif, yaitu lewat ketiga putrinya itu Naruko, Satsuki dan Sakura. __**#Anak senang, Ibu pun pasti bahagia**_**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review Non-Login**

**Nameasd:** Yang pasti akan menemui perkembangan sedikit demi sedikit, Esya gak suka kalau yang langsung perkasa tanpa usaha.

**ASHALIM 31:** Huuuufft... terimakasih banyak, akan saya perbaiki lebih lanjut!

**koga-san:** Muahahaha.. Sedikit bangga juga karena Esya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, itu merupakan pencapaian yang sangat bagus. Emmm.. terlalu cepat? Menurut Esya sih tidak, lebih baik di buka daripada nanti pas ketahuan yah menimbulkan kesalahpahaman yang sangat fatal. Kalau masalah Evolusi Sharingan ke Rinnegan? Itu masalah nanti, namun Esya juga sudah berpikiran ke arah sana kok!

**KuroNeko:** Sannin no Konoha masih hidup semua, namun entah kenapa mereka hidup terpisah. Naruko, Satsuki dan Sakura akan menjadi The Best Team Konoha, mereka tidak akan terpisahkan.

**Guest:** Jawabannya jelas tidak, mereka akan menerima Naruto sebagai bagian dari mereka juga karena faktor -yah Mikoto akan masuk Haremnya Naruto.

**Lucifer:** Untuk sekarang masih terbatas, alasannya karena untuk sekarang Naruto tak memiliki Chakra monster. (60% Tersegel)

**Pirrna:** Hana masuk Harem? Esya belum tahu, soalnya belum Esya putuskan.

**X Men:** Kalau Esya Update cerita kadang tak bisa di atur, gak bisa ngejanjiin karena Esya juga harus mengerjakan FF yang lainnya.

.

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter 'New Dimensions: The Second Peace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER**  
***- Masashi Kishimoto -***

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance****  
****Rating: M****  
****Pairing: Naruto X Harem****  
****Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension****  
****The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmari perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"****  
****'Bijuu/Monster'****  
*****Jutsu****  
**_(Keterangan)_

* * *

**Sebelumnya:**

"Ehem.." Sandaime Hiruzen berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari kelimanya. "...Selamat pagi untuk kalian semua, aku tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi. Aku memanggil kalian karena memang aku memiliki satu misi untuk kalian semua, misi pertama untuk di selesaikan oleh GOM." Sandaime nampaknya tidak ingin berbicara banyak, dan langsung menjelaskan mengenai tujuannya mengumpulkan GOM di sini.

"Misi kalian adalah mengawal Godaime-Mizukage untuk sampai di Konoha, ini adalah permintaan langsung dari Godaime-Mizukage itu sendiri. Pastikan kalian untuk melindunginya dari berbagai macam ancaman, dan jadikan keselamatan Godaime-Mizukage sebagai Prioritas utama di bandingkan dengan nyawa kalian sendiri!" Sandaime memberitahukan misi apa yang akan mereka terima, ia sekilas tersenyum miris membuat kelimanya meneguk ludah tercekat sudah membayangkan nasib tragis yang mungkin akan di terima kelimanya. Mungkin saja, kan? Siapa yang akan tahu?

"Dan untukmu, Naruto-kun!... Misimu adalah misi yang paling khusus, dari permintaan Godaime-Mizukage itu sendiri." Naruto sontak berkerut bingung dengan apa yang Sandaime-Hokage tuturkan, misi khusus seperti apa? "Kau tidak diijinkan untuk menjauh dari jangkauan Godaime-Mizukage, kau harus tetap menemaninya!" Sandaime menyelesaikan penjelasan mengenai misi untuk mereka lakukan, namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang nampak memperlihatkan ekspresi berlebihan.

"E-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?..."

**:**

**:  
CHAPTER 12  
**Apa memang benar begitu?

**.**

**Puncak Bukit Hokage**

"Hoy.. Dimana si Naruto itu? Seharusnya sudah dari 10 menit yang lalu ia sudah berada disini, lalu sampai sekarang ia belum terlihat juga!" Yamato menggerutu sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan satu orang yang memang tengah mereka harapkan, ia harusnya sudah mengerti dengan tabiat yang Naruto milikki. Seharusnya pula Yamato sudah terbiasa menunggu ketika akan melakukan misi dengan Naruto, karena memang mereka berdua adalah langganan yang selalu di berikan misi berdua, selain itu memang seperti ini tabiat seorang Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau susul saja! Dari pada kau terus menggerutu tak jelas seperti itu, Yamato." Aoba berucap ketus, karena sedari tadi harus mendengarkan ocehannya itu. Yamato melirik kesana-kemari memperhatikan daerah sekitar, mendesah pasrah karena tak melihat sosok yang sedari tadi di harapkan. Dengan keterpaksaan, ia langsung menghilang via Sunshin demi menyusul sosok tersebut.

**Poooofft**  
**Poooofft**

"Yo' ma'af telah membuat kalian menunggu, aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu jika aku tak ingin berakhir dengan mengenaskan." Yamato menghilang dan Naruto pun datang, serasa takdir yang seperti tengah mempermainkan keduanya **(?)**. Keempat anggota GOM juga nampak ternganga dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, ia menyayangkan sekali keputusan Yamato yang memang berniat menyusul Naruto di apartementnya.

"Huh.. Kau membuatnya susah, Yamato baru saja berniat menyusulmu!" Naruto langsung beralih menatap Aoba dengan berkerut bingung, ia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya mengurangi kegugupan yang tengah ia alami saat ini.

"Maksudmu Yamato tengah menuju ke apartementku?" Aoba mengangguk membanarkan pertanyaan tersebut, Naruto menghela nafas seraya ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Yamato terlalu baik, aku salut padanya! Padahal ia tak usah menyusulku seperti itu, Yamato kan jadi repot karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Mengkhawatirkan, palamu!.. kau sendiri yang memang terlalu mengkhawatirkan, kau tak sadar kami disini sedari tadi **MENUNGGUMU**?" Ungkap Aoba menimpali pernyataan Naruto, Naruto sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil seraya mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Kau tahu sebentar lagi kita akan menemui Godaime-Mizukage, Aoba?.." Aoba jelas saja sudah tahu, namun apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaan itu dengan Mizukage sendiri? "..Untuk itu aku harus menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, termasuk... mentalku yang harus aku kuatkan."

"E-eeh?.. Memangnya ini pertama kali buat Naruto-Kun melakukan misi, kita ini Jounin seharusnya masalah mental sudah kita kantongi selama ini!" Tanya Hana Inuzuka, yang ternyata belum mengerti dengan maksud pernyataan dari Naruto.

"Bukan masalah itu Hana-Chan! Aku mempersiapkan unt-"

**Pooofftt... **

**Bletak**

"Ittai ne!?.." Perkataan Naruto terputus akibat ia di haruskan meringis kesakitan akibat kepala pirangnya itu merasakan pukulan tiba-tiba, melirik ke belakangnya dengan seketika ia memundurkan langkah kakinya, di belakangnya dapat ia lihat Yamato yang kini tengah bertampang horor dengan pupil mata yang hilang sepenuhnya **(?)**.

"O-oh.. Kau datang juga ya, Yamato. Kau tahu? Dari tadi kita semua menunggumu, kau seenaknya saja datang terlambat!" Ujar Naruto cengengesan tak jelas.

**Twich**

Muncul pertigaan di ujung dahi Yamato, mendengar penuturan dari Naruto, ia merasa dirinya yang salah disini.

"K-Kau?.." Telunjuk Yamato mencoba mengintimidasinya, Naruto hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya ia melirik kesana-kemari mencari jalan untuk meloloskan diri.

"A-aku hanya be-bercanda, Yamato!" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, mencegah Yamato untuk mengurungkan niatannya yang kini akan menerjang Naruto.

"Apa ini?.." Hana melihat dan meraih sesuatu yang memang tergolek diatas permukaan tanah, terus memperhatikan bungkusan yang ia temukan, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya langsung memerah karena berhasil mengidentifikasi apa yang kini teracung di depan wajahnya yang tadinya tengah ia pamerkan.

"Eh?.." Naruto dengan segera mencari-cari apa yang ia milikki, sedetik kemudian ia secepat kilat meraih kembali apa yang tengah diacungkan oleh Hana. Wajahnya sontak memerah, ia merasa sangat malu karena barang yang sebagai persiapannya nanti di temukan oleh Hana.

"Uzumaki Naruto?!.." Naruto dengan wajah masih menahan malu mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Aoba, ia segera menyahuti panggilan tersebut. "..Untuk apa kau membawa Kontrasepsi?" Dengan pertanyaan frontalnya, Aoba berhasil membuat Naruto kini gelagapan tak tahu menjawabnya seperti apa.

"Tentunya akan ia gunakan ketika bersama kekasihnya, Aoba!." Pernyataan Yamato berhasil mengalihkan ketiga GOM lainnya menatapnya. "Dia itu kekasihnya Godaime-Mizukage, bahkan dia telah melakukannya semalaman ketika kam-"

**Duaaaaggghhh..**

Pernyataan selanjutnya tak sanggup Yamato selesaikan, karena terlebih dahulu terlempar akibat bogem mentah yang dilayangkan Naruto.

"Be-bercandamu TIDAK LUCU, YAMATO!.. Se-sebaiknya ki-kita berangkat sekarang, waktu ju-juga sudah menunjukan siang hari. Kita membutuhkan waktu 3 hari perjalanan untuk sampai di Kirigakure!" Setelah menyatakan hal itu, Naruto berbalik badan demi menutupi rona malunya.

Sedangkan ketiga orang yang berada disana terdiam tak mampu berkomentar apa-apa, hanya mampu mengeluarkan ekspresi keheranan serta terkejut dengan apa yang tadi mereka dengar sendiri dari Yamato. Aoba Yamashiro yang sedari tadi terus mengerjapkan kedua matanya, dan dengan mulut terbuka kaget. Hana Inuzuka yang wajahnya tengah memerah, padam mendengar pernyataan frontal yang menjurus ke hal berbagai err.. Echi. Serta dengan Anko yang memerah wajahnya menahan suatu gejolak perasa dalam hatinya, namusn seringaian tak henti-hentinya memudar dari balik wajah cantiknya.

"Apa memang benar begitu?" Gumam ketiganya setelah sedari tadi hanya mampu terdiam, lain hal bagi Naruto yang mendengar gumaman tersebut, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi sebelah kanannya berusaha menyadarkan.

**.**

**NEW DIMENSION**  
**THE SECOND PEACE**

**.**

**Kirigakure no Sato  
Mizukage Tower**

Godaime-Mizukage, Mei Terumi. Seorang wanita berparas cantik, bersurai merah-oranye sepunggung dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini tak seperti pakaiannya yang keseharian. Sebenarnya modelnya sih sama dengan pakaian biru yang ia kenakan dahulu, namun yang menjadi perbedaannya adalah warna yang sekarang adalah pakaian merah-marun serta di balik punggungnya terdapat lambang pusaran _(Uzumaki) _yang berwarna merah kehitaman.

Saat ini ia tengah terduduk di sofa dengan berpangku tangan, kedua matanya tak lepas memperhatikan seorang pria yang kini tengah bergelut dengan beberapa dokumen di mejanya. Sesekali terkikik geli karena memperhatikan pria tersebut, pria yang sedari tadi terus menggerutu tak jelas karena dokumen-dokumen yang terus berdatangan tak henti-hentinya menambah jumlah kerjanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya berkencan dengan para dokumen itu, A. O. -Sa.. ma?" Wanita tersebut berujar dengan senyuman mengejek, menyeringai lebar ketika mendapatkan respon sebuah dengusan dari pria yang bernama Ao itu.

"Godaime-Sama, apa anda sudah yakin dengan keputusan itu?" Rokudaime-Mizukage Ao kini sudah menghentikan segala aktifitasnya, menatap Mei Terumi serta mengungkapkan sebuah pertanyaan mencoba untuk mengorek mengenai niatan awal dari sang Godaime.

"Anda meragukanku, Rokudaime-Sama?" Tanya Mei balik penuh tekanan, sontak Ao langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tak ingin picingan mata lawan bicaranya terus berlanjut.

"Bu-bukan maksudku seperti itu, namun.. apa memang anda harus meninggalkan desa kita ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada lirih diakhir pernyataannya, Mei sontak terdiam setelah itu tersenyum memberikan keyakinannya terhadap sosok di hadapannya.

"Seorang Istri harus mengikuti kemanapun Suaminya pergi, itu merupakan wujud kesetiaannya terhadap sang Suami..." Ungkap Mei berbinar karena pemikirannya yang sempat terlintas, Ao ternganga mendengar pernyataan tersebut dan merasa takjub dengan wanita di depannya. "..Kau juga tahu sendiri, Naruto-Kun adalah sosok pria yang sangat tampan. Untuk itu.. aku tak bisa membiarkannya berkeliaran sendiri diluar sana, aku tak bisa membiarkan para wanita genit untuk menggoda Naruto-Kun milikku itu!" Rasa takjub Ao terjatuh menjadi sweatdrop mendengar lanjutan dari pernyataannya itu, bukankah dia sendiri juga termasuk di dalamnya?

"Kenapa anda terlalu percaya diri?" Gumam Ao namun masih dapat didengar oleh mei sehingga picingan mata sangat tajam kembali mengarah kepada sang Rokudaime-Mizukage.

"Apa maksud anda dengan terlalu percaya diri, Rokudaime-Sama?.. Jelas saja aku percaya karena Naruto-Kun adalah seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab, aku yakin ia akan menikahiku ketika ia mengetahui janin yang telah aku kandung selama ini." Ujar Mei penuh keyakinan, berbanding dengan Ao yang kini terlihat menunduk tak berdaya dan tak tahu harus meresponnya seperti apa.

'Bukan masalah itu, yang aku maksud kenapa anda terlalu percaya diri mengklaim diri sendiri tidak termasuk dengan beberapa kumpulan wanita genit yang anda sendiri sebutkan.'

**.**

**NEW DIMENSION**  
**THE SECOND PEACE**

**.**

**Gerbang Kirigakure**

Diwaktu bersamaan di depan gerbang Kirigakure telah berdiri 5 orang Shinobi, 3 orang bergender laki-laki dan 2 orang tersisa bergender perempuan. 3 Hari telah mereka berlima lalui untuk sampai di desa Kirigakure ini, terkadang berhenti sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan kedua kaki mereka kemudian melanjutkannya lagi sehingga kelimanya sampai juga di Kirigakure.

Naruto yang mengawali langkah kakinya untuk lebih masuk kedalam desa tersebut, namun sedetik kemudian ia harus menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika dua orang ANBU Kiri tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan seketika menunduk hormat.

"Selamat datang Naruto-Sama, kedatangan kalian telah di nantikan oleh Godaime-Mizukage." Ujar salah satu ANBU yang memiliki motif topeng lonjong dengan garis merah melengkung dibawah hidung serta lambang Kirigakure diatas dahinya.

'Segitunya kah dia?.. Menunggu hanya untuk kedatangan kita? Ada satu pertanyaan mengenai misi kali ini, untuk apa Mei ingin datang ke Konoha?' Batin Naruto, seketika ia tersadar dalam lamunannya ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahu kirinya.

Naruto mengangguk seakan mengerti dengan isyarat yang ia berikan, tak membuang waktu lama. Lima orang dengan rompi Jounin hitam tersebut mengikuti langkah dari kedua ANBU Kiri, mereka bertujuan untuk mendatangi gedung Mizukage.

**.**

**NEW DIMENSION**  
**THE SECOND PEACE**

**.**

**Kirigakure no Sato  
Mizukage Tower**

Ruangan Mizukag, masih terlihat dua siluet yang masih tengah beradu argumentasi. Lebih tepatnya sih seorang wanita bernama Mei terumi yang sedari terus berceloteh ria seraya mengelus perutnya yang tampak mengembang, sesekali Ao sang Rokudaime-Mizukage menimpali celotehannya yang membuat Mei Terumi menjadi naik pitam karena emosi akibat Mood Swingnya itu yang tak bisa mendengar kalimat singgungan sedikitpun.

**Pooofft**

"Lapor Rokudaime-Sama, Team dari Konoha telah sampai dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di depan ruangan anda." Muncul sosok ANBU dengan ciri-ciri sama yang menyapa Team GOM di gerbang tadi, ia menunduk hormat seketika langsung memberikan laporannya itu.

"Persilahkan mereka semua masuk!" Setelah menerima perintah, ANBU tersebut menghilang kembali meninggalkan kepulan asap.

"Anda dengar sendiri, kan?.. Seorang Pangeran yang anda celotehkan sedari tadi telah datang, anda merasa senang?" Pernyataan tersebut disambut antusias oleh senyuman Mei, seketika Mei Terumi beranjak bangkit dari sofanya, membenarkan pakaiannya yang kusut serta bersiap untuk menyambut sang Pangeran miliknya itu.

**Cklek**

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan kedua orang tersebut, mengalihkan pandangannya melihat lima sosok berompi hitam yang tengah berjalan memasuki ruangan. Setibanya mereka di depan meja sang Mizukage, seketika kedua bola mata GOM membelakak sempurna. Di kursi kebesaran itu, sosok yang menempati kursi tersebut bukanlah seseorang yang seharusnya menempati kursi itu. Begitulah isi pemikiran kelimanya.

"Ehem.." Ao berdehem meminta perhatian dari kelimanya, sontak kesadaran datang mencubit pendengaran kelimanya dan segera menunduk memberi hormat pada seorang pria bersurai ungu mengacung dengan jubah berwarna biru gelap melingkupi pakaiannya. "..Selamat datang untuk kalian semua, terutama untuk Naruto-Sama dan Yamato-Sama, selamat datang kembali di Kirigakure!?"

"A-Ao?.. Kenapa kau menduduki kursi Mizukage?" Tanya Naruto mengerinyit heran dengan sosok di hadapannya ini, karena sebenarnya memang Kirigakure belum menyebar luaskan tentang pergantian Mizukage mereka kepada seluruh dunia Shinobi. Hal ini membuat Naruto dan semuanya berkerut bingung, melihat seseorang yang bukan Mizukage menduduki kursi tersebut.

**Greb**

"Naruto-Kun, aku sangat merindukanmu!" Naruto sontak terkejut karena merasakan kedua tangan melingkari tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba, di tambah dengan suara seorang wanita yang memang terasa familiar dengan pendengarannya.

"M-Mei?.." Naruto merasakan sebuah gerakan naik turun di belakangnya, menandakan bahwa sosok wanita yang di panggil Mei tersebut tengah mengangguk membenarkan prasangka Naruto. "..Kau heran melihat Ao berada disana, biar aku yang jelaskan. Aku mengundurkan diri dari posisi Mizukage, dan aku merekomendasikan Ao untuk menggantikanku di posisi tersebut.

"E-eeh?.." Terkejut diawal, sontak dengan segera Naruto membalikan tubuhnya demi melihat sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang itu. "..Kenapa kau mengundurkan diri, Mei?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti! Untuk sekarang, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu hari ini hanya berdua denganmu Naruto-Kun." Naruto bergidik mendengar bisikan sensual di telinga kirinya, sontak dengan seketika tubuhnya menjadi condong kedepan akibat tarikan Mei terhadap pergelangan tangannya itu.

Namun selangkah kemudian tubuhnya menjadi tegak ketika ia merasakan sebuah tarikan terhadap pergelangan tangan kirinya, merasakan tarikan tersebut mencegahnya untuk mengikuti langkah dari Mei Terumi.

"Kau tak bisa kemana-mana, Naruto-Kun!" Sebuah suara asing dengan nada sensual seperti yang selalu digunakan olehnya berhasil mengalihkan athensi Mei, di sebelah kiri Naruto ia melihat seorang wanita bersurai ungu dengan style melawan gravitasi tengah mencegah pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto-Kunnya.

"E-eh Anko-Chan?.." Naruto mengerinyit ketika melihat wanita tersebut menarik pergelangan kiri miliknya, beda halnya dengan Mei Terumi yang nampaknya kini tengah menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan ekspresi yang telah terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

"Kita disini tengah melakukan misi, jadi untuk apa kau mengikuti wanita penggoda itu Naruto-Kun!?" Ujar Anko penuh penekanan, padahal tujuannya hanya ingin menjauhkan Naruto-Kunnya dari sosok wanita berpakaian merah disana.

"Apa masalahmu?" Mei berucap dingin, kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit mndongkak menatap Anko yang masih menggenggam pergelangan kiri Naruto.

"Dengar yah wanita genit! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto-Kun dekat-dekat dengan wanita sepertimu, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dengan mudahnya mendapatkan Naruto-Kun. Aku tahu kau sudah berhasil membawanya dan memiliki tubuhnya entah itu kapan aku tak tahu, namun aku tak peduli yang pasti Naruto-Kun lebih menyukai wanita muda sepertiku yang tak jauh dengan usia yang dia miliki dibanding wanita tua sepertimu yang pastinya akan kesusahan untuk memberikan keturunan untuknya." Berucap panjang lebar Anko penuh dengan aura intimidasi, dalam urusan seperti ini Anko tak memandang jabatan atau hal apapun, ia memandang Mei Terumi sebagai wanita lainnya yang selalu ia anggap sebagai Rival Cintanya untuk mendapat sosok pirang di genggaman masing-masing.

'Wanita itu... Nampaknya ia tak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, aku harus bersiap-siap mengumpulkan pasukan ANBU jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ditambah... Godaime-Sama sangat mudah tersinggung, aku berharap yang terbaik untuk wanita yang bernama Anko itu.' Ao meneguk ludahnya tercekat, ia merasa sangat cemas dan khawatir karena sedari

"Aku rasa kau salah menyinggung mengenai keturunan, Anko! Aku merasakan tekanan Chakra berbeda dalam tubuh Godaime-Sama, dan aku yakin..." Aoba seakan memperkeruh suasana, tiga orang rekannya sontak langsung beralih menatapnya seakan meminta meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Hihihihi..." Mei Terumi cekikikan tak jelas menanggapi kebingungan yang terlihat di raut wajah wanita yang ia yakini masihlah seorang gadis, ia menyeringai licik. "...Dengar gadis **Perawan**! Kau bilang apa tadi? Wanita tua?.." Mei Terumi menunjuk wajah Anko tepat di depan hidungnya seakan menantang. "..Aku masih berusia 27-tahun, dan lihatlah! Aku masih nampak cantik dan juga menggairahkan untuk Naruto-Kun..." Mei Terumi berucap seraya memutar tubuhnya sensual, ia tengah memamerkan keseksian yang ia milikki. "..Kuakui kau memang nampak menggairahkan untuk Naruto-Kun, namun aku tak yakin jika kau sudah menginjak seusiaku pesonamu itu masih tetap terlihat seperti sekarang ini."

'Hah.. Rasanya seperti kau menuduhku sebagai orang mesum yang mengidam-idamkan tubuh yang bergairah. Apa-apaan itu?.. Pernyataan itu seakan aku hanya melihat seorang wanita dari segi seperti itu, tapi.. harus kuakui pernyataannya benar juga, entah kenapa pikiranku tercemar seperti ini.' Batin Naruto mendengar pernyataan frontal yang di tujukan Mei untuk Anko Mitarashi.

"Naruto-Kun sayang?!.." Mei Terumi bergelayut manja seraya memeluk sebelah tangannya, Naruto sendiri meneguk ludahnya ketika ia merasakan dua aset besar milik wanita itu menekan-nekan bagian tangannya. "..Apa kau tak mau menyapa calon anak kita?" Mendengar pernyataan tersebut membuat Naruto hanya mampu mengerjapkan kedua matanya, belum mampu mencerna arti dalam pernyataan Mei itu.

"E-eh a-apa?.. Calon anak?" Tanya Naruto kembali, nampaknya dia terlalu lambat untuk merespon maksuda dari Mei Terumi. Seketika kedua matanya membelakak lebar, entah kenapa kedua matanya memanas seakan ada suatu dorongan untuk membuatnya untuk mengalirkan airmata.

Mei Terumi yang tengah mengeluskan tangan kanan Naruto pada permukaan perutnya itu terus memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto, ia ingin mengetahui secara langsung apa respon yang akan diberikan oleh pria tersebut.

"Apakah.. apakah a-aku akan menjadi seorang A-ayah?" Gumam Naruto, entah kenapa disaat ia menanyakan hal tersebut ia sangat mengharapkan sekali jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut adalah **iya**.

"Tentu saja Naruto-Kun akan menjadi seorang Ayah, serta aku akan menjadi seorang Ibu." Sahut Mei terumi seraya mengelus pipi sebelah kiri Naruto, sontak Mei Terumi sangat terkejut dan hampir terjatuh ketika dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menubruk dan memeluk membawa kedalam dekapannya.

"A-aku.. dahulu aku selalu bermimpi dan bertanya-tanya, apakah aku bisa menjadi seorang Ayah serta memiliki sebuah keluarga? D-dan apa yang kudengar sekarang ini? Terimakasih.. aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Mei-Chan!" Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher jenjang Mei terumi.

"Naruto-Kun?.." Gumam Mei merasakan buliran air membasahi bagian bahunya itu.

"~Ahahaha.. Aku akan menjadi seorang Ayah, aku akan memiliki sebuah keluarga. Entah kenapa hiks.. mataku ingin menangis mengeluarkan seluruh air didalamnya saat ini juga, a-aku.. aku hiks.. sangat bahagia." Naruto menumpahkan kebahagiaannya, semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut tersenyum melihat Naruto seperti itu. Terlebih bagi mei Terumi, ia saat ini merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuknya melihat sosok yang di Cintainya bertingkah seperti ini karena mendengar kabar kehamilannya itu.

"Naruto-Kun?.. ~Huwaaaa hikss.. hiks" Mei Terumi juga menumpahkan airmata bahagianya mendengar ungkapan kebahagiaan dari sosok yang mendekapnya itu.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Ao sang Rokudaime-Mizukage, rasanya adegan tersebut terlampau menggelikan untuknya. Melihat serta memperhatikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, seorang Mei terumi yang ia kenal selama ini bisa menjadi seperti itu. Ini bahkan suatu penampakan asing baginya, jika dia tak ingat bahwa sekarang ia seorang pemimpin desa ingin rasanya ia tertawa terbahak saat ini juga.

"**Ehem..**" Anko Mitarashi berdehem penuh penekanan, seakan deheman tersebut tengah mengganggu aktifitas adegan romantis yang tersaji antara NaruMei. "..Bukankah kita disini belum sedikitpun membahas misi kita, yah?"

Naruto melepaskan dekapannya, setelah itu ia kembali menegakan posisinya menghadap kearah Rokudaime-Mizukage. Sedangkan dengan Mei ia menatap tajam kearah Anko, tatapan tajam Mei seakan ingin melenyapkan sosok wanita yang kini tengah memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

'Aku tak peduli di cap sebagai wanita penggoda, perusak rumah tangga atau apapun itu namanya, yang terpenting aku tak bisa membiarkannya jatuh begitu saja terhadapmu. Perutmu yang buncit itu belum bisa meruntuhkan segala angan-anganku, aku juga akan mengikuti jejakmu dan.. kita lihat saja nanti.' Anko semakin menyeringai ketika melihat tatapan Mei semakin tajam.

'Sialan! Wanita ini terlihat sekali ia tengah merencanakan sesuatu, aku harus hati-hati dan sebisa mungkin aku harus menjauhkannya dari Naruto-Kun.' Batin Mei yang seakan alarm bahaya berdenging di pendengarannya ketika melihat seringaian yang menyembunyikan suatu akal busuk dari pemiliknya.

"Naruto-Kun, anak kita katanya ingin Ibu dan juga Ayahnya saat ini juga pergi berkencan." Mei bermanis manja terhadap Naruto, Naruto sendiri merasa tak enak dengan Rokudaime yang tengah tersenyum miris melihat kembali Mei yang bermanis manja seperti itu.

"Ta-tapi Mei-Chan, kita harus mend-"

"Sudahlah Naruto-San, bukankah itu juga bagian dari misi khusus anda? Sandaime-Sama pasti sudah memberitahukan mengenai misi khusus anda itu, jadi silahkan anda melakukan tugas anda itu." Ya Naruto juga masih ingat dengan misi khusus yang ia milikki, apakah tidak apa-apa ia tak mengikuti pembicaraan ini?

"Ayolah Naruto-Kun, kau tak ingin anak kita nanti ileuran kan?" Naruto menghela nafas sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum mengangguk mengikuti apa yang diinginkan dari calon Ibu dari anaknya ini. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita kencan sekarang!" Mei Terumi langsung menarik tangan Naruto, keduanya beranjak meninggalkan semua orang yang masih tetap berada diruangan tersebut.

"Menjijikan sekali tingkahnya itu, wanita itu hanya mengkambing hitamkan seorang anak?" Komentar Anko tajam, Hana yang tepat berada di sebelahnya hanya mampu tersenyum miris mendengar komentar tersebut.

"Sudahlah Anko, perkataanmu itu tidak sepantasnya dilayangkan kepada seorang Godaime-Mizukage." Ujar Hana menegur komentar yang di berikan oleh Anko tadi.

"Hana, persaingan Cinta tidak mengenal pangkat kedudukan. Dalam persaingan Cinta kita tidak memandang hal seperti itu, kita sama-sama wanita yang ingin mendapatkan Cinta kita. Kau juga jangan terlalu Naif, Hana! Aku tahu kau juga menginginkan Naruto-Kun, jadi keluarkan instingmu itu sebagai seorang wanita yang menginginkan kekasihnya." Hana yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut seketika memerah, sedangkan Anko tersenyum puas melihat respon gadis di sebelahnya.

'Apa begitu terlalu terlihat yah?.. Mengeluarkan insting seorang wanita? Kedengarannya itu menjurus ke hal-hal yang menjadi keahlian seorang wanita, yaitu menggoda. Nampaknya aku juga harus belajar banyak kepada Anko, ya aku akan belajar untuk memiliki insting seorang wanita.' Batin Hana tak sadar dengan seringaiannya yang muncul dari raut wajahnya.

"Hey Aoba, apa kau sudah menemukan sebuah tanda-tanda mengenai masa depan?" Yamato berbisik-bisik kepada rekan di sebelahnya, Aoba hanya mengerut bingung dengan maksud bisikan tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, Yamato?" Tanya berbisik kembali Aoba kepada Yamato.

"Kurasa stok wanita Konoha ataupun seluruh dunia akan habis, bagaimana dengan nasib kita selanjutnya? Apakah kau memliki niatan untuk berbelok?" Aoba seketika wajahnya memerah mendengar pertanyaan tak bermoral tersebut.

"Ehem.." Rokudaime-Mizukage, Ao berdehem meminta perhatian keempat Shinobi di hadapannya. "..Aku akan menjelaskan misi kalian disini. Dengarkan baik-baik!" Keempat Shinobi langsung menegakan tubuhnya bersiap mendengarkan penjelasan tersebut, namun berbeda dengan Anko yang kini tengah mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ma'af Rokudaime-Sama, aku tak bisa ikut mendengarkan karena aku mendapat panggilan alam saat ini juga!" Anko membungkuk hormat menyatakan hal tersebut dengan wajah dibuat menyesal.

'Heh?.. Aku sudah mendeteksi pemikiran dari wanita ini, aku tak akan mudah tertipu!' Batin Ao mendengar apa yang Anko tuturkan terhadapnya.

"Apakah anda ingin saya menuntaskan panggilan alam di ruangan ini? Membuka seluruh pakaian yang saya pakai dan hanya menyisakan pakaian serta celana dalam saya. Kemudian saya memperlihatkan kepada semuanya bagaimana saya menuntaskan panggilan alam saya, setelah itu sebagai bonus saya akan menarikan tarian Erotis di hadapan semuanya." Ujar Anko dengan tatapan polos tak berdosanya, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca seakan memberitahukan kepada Rokudaime bahwa dirinya ini wanita korban pelecehan seksual.

Melihat dan mendengar apa yang Anko katakan membuat Ao merinding disko serta dengan sedikit darah yang keluar dari dua lubang hidungnya, ia juga harus mengakuinya bahwa ia juga menikmati fantasy yang terbayang dalam pikirannya ketika Anko berujar seperti itu.

"Y-ya baiklah, silahkan anda menuntaskan panggilan alam itu!" Ao mempersilahkan Anko untuk meninggalkan ruangannya untuk menuntaskan panggilan alamnya, ia juga tak tahu lagi harus menanggapinya seperti apa mengenai perkataan Anko tadi.

Anko membungkuk sekilas kemudian ia berbalik untuk beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, namun ada yang salah dengan wajahnya yang kini tengah menyeringai dengan kedua matanya yang seakan menatap tajam lurus kedepan.

**.**

**NEW DIMENSION**  
**THE SECOND PEACE**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari 45+ menit Naruto dan Mei berjalan-jalan menyusuri daerah Kirigakure, tak sedikit penduduk yang menyapa keduanya karena juga seluruh penduduk sangat mengetahui siapa itu Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah seorang pahlawan yang membawa desa Kirigakure mendapatkan cahayanya kembali, setelah melewati masa Rezim Yagura yang memiliki kebijakan yang begitu sangat di tentang oleh para Rebelion dahulu.

Naruto ditarik pasrah kesana-kemari mengikuti Mei Terumi, di mulai dari kedai Dango, ramen, atau jenis makanan lainnya. Tentu saja untuk Naruto itu terlalu berlebihan, karena memang hanya Ramenlah yang dianggap mampu mengisi perutnya itu. Sedangkan dengan Mei sendiri, semuanya ia lahap habis tanpa tersisa. Naruto hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya melihat Mei seperti itu, nafsu makan yang di miliki oleh Mei sangat tinggi sebagai seorang wanita yang memiliki tubuh menggairahkan.

Keduanya kini telah terdampar di tempat yang akan mengakhiri acara kencan mereka, sebuah danau yang berada di pinggiran desa Kirigakure. Danau ini begitu sangat besar dan luas, di pinggiran danau terlihat sebuah saung dengan sebuah tikar yang seakan suah di siapkan untuk mendukung acara kencan terakhir ini.

"Mei nampaknya kau telah merencanakan ini semua yah?" Tanya Naruto, Mei hanya tersenyum menggoda dan menggiring Naruto menuju saung di depan sana.

"Tentu saja, anak kita ingin Ibu dan Ayahnya mendapatkan kencan yang sangat berkesan. ~Hihihi" Mei mendudukan Naruto di tikar tersebut, kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya sendiri di pangkuan Naruto.

"Kau masni sekali jika kau seperti itu, aku suka Mei-Chan." Mei Terumi merona pekat mendengar pernyataan tersebut, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto seraya membaui wangi tubuh Naruto yang begitu memabukannya.

Tak jauh dari saung tersebut, di balik batang pohon, terlihat seorang wanita bersurai ungu diikat keatas tengah mennggertakan giginya merasa panas dan amarah meluap melihat adegan romantis tersebut.

"Arara.. wanita itu hebat juga dalam hal menggoda, kuakui aku sedikit dibawahnya. Namun, lihat saja nanti apa yang aku bisa lakukan untuk Naruto-Kun." Ternyata sang pengintip itu adalah Anko Mitarashi, dia yang terus menguntit kegiatan kencan diantara kedua pasangan tersebut.

"Arara.. tak kusangka sebuah ide tiba-tiba menghinggapi pikiranku, kau takkan bisa berlaku seenaknya Mei Terumi!" Anko berujar seraya menyeringai melihat Mei yang kini tengah berpangku manja di paha Naruto, ia mendengus sesaat kemudian ia berjongkok untuk melakukan apa yang sudah ia pikirkan.

Tiga buah Ular berwarna Ungu belang hitam keluar dari balik baju milik Anko, ia mengarahkan telunjuknya menuju wanita bersurai merah-oranye. Tiga Ular mengerti dengan perintah tuannya, segera ketiganya merayap sedikit demi sedikit agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Ularku akan menggigit wanita itu, kemudian wanita itu pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Selanjutnya.. aku bisa berduaan dengan Naruto-Kun, bagaimana jika aku melancarkan rencanaku di danau ini? Kedengarannya sangat menarik, terlihat sangat romantis. ~Khukhukhu" Seringai Anko semakin melebar membayangkan rencananya memenuhi ekspektasi yang ia harapkan.

Kembali kita sorot kearah pasangan yang tengah menikmati waktu yang di khususkan untuk hanya mereka berdua, keduanya nampak tak merasakan tengah di awasi sedari tadi, karena memang hati mereka tengah berbunga sehingga sifat siaga sebagai Shinobi berkurang.

"Naruto-Kun, aku memiliki satu buah buku untukmu." Sebuah buku kini bertengger manis dalam genggaman Mei Terumi, Naruto menerima buku tersebut seketika sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Buku apa ini, Mei-Chan?" Tanya Naruto seraya menunjukan buku tersebut.

"Buka dan bacalah, maka kau akan tahu sendiri Naruto-Kun!" Mei berujar seraya tersenyum manis kearah Naruto.

Dengan segera Naruto membuka dan mulai membaca setiap penggalan kata di dalamnya, beberapa detik kemuidan kedua pipi Naruto tiba-tiba memerah setelah tahu isi dalam buku tersebut.

"K-Kau merencanakan sampai sejauh ini?..." Ujar Naruto seraya menyentil hidung mancung milik Mei, Mei sendiri hanya cengengesan tak jelas mendapat perlakuan dari sosok yang dicintainya itu. "...Kau yakin ingin melakukannya, Mei-Chan?" Naruto berseru menggoda, kemudian ia menggigit kecil cuping kiri Mei terumi.

"~Akkhh.. Te-tentu saja, anak kita ingin Ibunya menerima sentuhanmu Naruto-Kun!" Ujar Mei diawali dengan sebuah desahan, Kedua mata Naruto tiba-tiba berkabut nafsu mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Baiklah, namun terlebih dahulu aku akan mempelajari buku yang kau berikan ini ne." Mei menganggukan kepala menyetujui, Naruto mulai kembali membuka buku tersebut. "Buku ini menarik, sebuah panduan untuk melakukan SEX POSITION untuk wanita hamil sepertimu." Naruto mengomentari di sela kegiatannya membaca buku tersebut.

"Arrrggghhh!.." Sebuah teriakan kesakitan mengalihkan dunianya Naruto dari penggalan kata dalam buku, ia melihat Mei Terumi kini yang mengangkat tangan kirinya yang tadi berayun di bawah. Di permukaan mulus tangan itu terdapat tiga buah gigitan seperti gigitan seekor ular, sontak Naruto yang melihat ada tiga Ular di samping tubuh Mei langsung menerbangkan jauh tiga Ular itu dengan Fuutonnya.

Ditempat Anko Mitarashi. Wanita tersebut nampak menyeringai senang melihat Mei Terumi yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan, namun sedetik kemudian seringaiannya meredup karena ia melihat Naruto yang terkesiap dan langsung memberikan perhatiannya terhadap wanita itu.

"Arara.. Misi pertama telah berhasil, sekarang tinggal menghitung mundur menunggu wanita itu terjatuh pingsan..." Anko memulai menghitung dalam hati dari satu sampai sepuluh, namun hitungan yang sudah mencapai sepuluh Mei Terumi masih terlihat terjaga tidak seperti yang Anko harapkan. "...Sial! Ular milikku nyatanya berhasil menggigit, namun kenapa wanita itu terlihat belum juga menemui tanda-tanda akan tumbang?"

Mei masih terlihat mengaduh kesakitan, jika di pikir lebih lanjut luka tersebut tidak seberapa di8bandingkan dengan luka yang selama ini di alami oleh seorang Ninja sepertinya. Namun demi meminta perhatian lebih dari Naruto, Mei Terumi melebihkan reaksinya mengenai lukanya tersebut.

Bukankah wanita yang tengah mengandung sangat senang jika mendapatkan perhatian? Tentu saja, itu yang kini tengah Mei Terumi rasakan.

"Cup.. Cup.. Jangan menangis terus, Mei-Chan!" Naruto mendekap seraya mengelus-elus surai merahoranye milik wanita itu, namun pernyataan tersebut membuat Mei Terumi malah semakin meraung.

"Huwaaaa.. Kau dengar itu anakku? hiks.. Ayahmu hiks.. menyebut Ibu sebagai wanita hiks.. yang cengeng, Ayahmu tidak menyayangi hiks.. Ibumu ini anakku!" Naruto menjadi gelagapan dengan pernyataan tersebut, seketika ia meraih tangan kanan yang Mei gunakan untuk mengelus perut buncitnya. Kemudian Naruto mengecup mesra punggung tangannya, Mei yang terkesiap dengan perlakuan tersebut kedua pipinya menjadi merah padam.

"Aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu. Apalagi kau tengah mengandung anakku, jelas saja aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua!" Ujar Naruto melembut, Mei memerah dengan seketika tangisannya berhenti serta langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto sendiri langsung menghela nafas lega, iya harus mengakui perkataan Shikamaru dahulu bahwa _'Wanita itu merepotkan!'_.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung menuju rumah sakit?" Mei menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak menyetujui ajakan tersebut. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kita langsung ke kamar, Naruto-Kun!" Ujar Mei dengan memainkan jari telunjuknya di permukaan dada bidang Naruto.

"E-eh tapi kan kau harus memeriksakan diri, siapa tahu ular tersebut berbisa." Mei tetap menggeleng, kemudian Mei menjauhkan diri dan langsung tersenyum menatap wajah tampan sosok yang dicintainya.

"Aku ini adalah Ratu lava, jadi racun atau sebagainya tidak akan mudah menyerangku." Mei mencium sudut bibir Naruto setelah berujar seperti itu.

Ya Mei Terumi memang di kenal dengan julukan Ratu Lava, oleh sebab itu ia tak gampang di lumpuhkan oleh sebuah racun. Karena racun yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya akan menetralkan dirinya sendiri, racun itu akan terbakar akibat panas lava yang dimiliki oleh Mei Terumi di dalam tubuhnya.

"jadi, Naruto-Kun mau tidak acara kencan ini kita lanjutkan ke acara yang paling utama?" Naruto hanya menyeringai merasa tergoda dengan ajakan wanita yang penuh gairah ini, sedetik kemudian keduanya menghilang meninggalkan asap debu di tempat tersebut.

"Sial, kemana lagi mereka pergi?" Anko yang memang sedari tadi menguntit mendecih kesal, ia berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari area danau tersebut mencoba lagi mencari keberadaan pasangan NaruMei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"~Akkkhhh.. Naaaruuuhhhmmm.. K-kau bermain terlalu lembut! Le-lebih cepat lagihhhhhh! Lebih kasar lagihhh!" Suara desahan yang keluar dari mulut Mei Terumi, mengalun merdu memenuhi ruangan kamar yang memang tempat Mei berada.

Naruto dan Mei saling menyamping berhadapan, Penis Naruto yang keluar masuk teratur dengan irama santai, serta dengan kedua tangan Naruto yang menggerayangi dua aset milik Mei Terumi. Sesekali ia menyumpal mulut Mei Terumi dengan kedua bibirnya, menggoda lidah serta rongga mulut wanitanya itu.

"Aku ~Ugh tak mungkin setega itu mengeluarkan seluruh fantasy liarku, Mei-Chan." Naruto masih melakukan penetrasinya dengan santai karena tak ingin menyakiti wanitanya itu.

"Akuuuhhh ~Akhhh tidak apa-apa, Naaarruuuhhm!" Naruto menghentikan segala kegiatannya, kemudian ia menatap wajah Mei dengan penuh seringaian serta gairah yang sejak tadi ia pertahankan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu..." Naruto melepaskan tautan kejantanannya terhadap vagina Mei Terumi, ia mencium sudut bibirnya kemudian mendekati telinga Mei untuk membisikan sesuatu. "...Berbaliklah membelakangiku!" Nafas menggelitik membuat Mei merona, segera ia menuruti apa yang dituturkan oleh Naruto.

"~Akkkhhhh..." Mei mendesah kembali ketika Naruto mengangkat kaki kirinya keatas, kemudian ia tahan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Kyaaaaahhh ~Akhh.. ~Akkhh.. Naaarruuhhhmmm, i-ini hebat sekalihhhh!" Mei Terumi seketika meracau tak jelas ketika Penis itu mulai meng-invasi Vaginanya, menyusup semakin dalam sehingga ia merasakan ujung tumpulnya sampai menyentuh rahimnya.

Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat Penis Naruto keluar masuk menusuk vagina Mei, namun meskipun begitu Naruto tak hilang akal sehingga fantasy liarnya menjurus sampai menghancurkan wanitanya itu. Desahan-desahan bahkan teriakan melengkikng dari Mei menjadi penghias suasana adegan panas tersebut, mungkin jika ruangan ini tidak dipasang penghalang suara dari Mei Terumi akan mengalun memenuhi seluruh rumah tersebut.

10 menit kemudian, Naruto merasakan Vagina Mei menjepit-jepit Penisnya sehingga membuat Penis Naruto semakin tak nyaman ingin segera menyemburkan segala isinya.

"Na-Naruuuhhhmm?!.. Kau merasa ~Akhhh -kannya? A-aku akan keu- Kyaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Penis Naruto semakin di jepit dengan kuatnya, ia dapat merasakan juga penisnya serasa di lumuri oleh pelicin yang ia ketahui bahwa Mei telah mencapai Orgasmenya.

Naruto seakan tak mau tertinggal, melepaskan segala fantasy liarnya sehingga membuat tubuh dalam regapannya itu terhentak-hentak karena Penis Naruto yang lebih meng-invasi Vagina Mei.

"Na-Naaaruuuhhh?.. ~Kyaaaaaahhhhhh" Teriakan melengking ketika tubuhnya semakin terhentak akibat ulah pasangannya itu, tubuhnya merinding disko merasakan suatu sensasi yang menakjubkan ia rasakan dari Vaginanya itu, bahkan ia tak mampu bernafas teratur akibat sensasi yang ia rasakan itu.

"Sedikit lagihhh ~Ughhh!" Naruto semakin liar meng-invasi Vaginanya, sehingga vagina Mei seketika membelakak merasakan Penis Naruto yang semakin mengembang di dalam Vaginanya itu. "Akuuhhh keluaaaarrr ~Akkkhhhhh" Naruto menyemburkan berjuta sepearma, yang mungkin saja akan berlomba menghamili Mei Terumi jika saat ini ia sedang tak mengandung.

"Hah.. hah.. I-ini sangat menakjubkan, anakku harapanmu sudah terpenuhi sayang!" Mei mengelus permukaan perut buncitnya, Naruto bahkan tersenyum melihat raut wajah Mei yang nampak begitu sangat bahagia.

"Kau tidak berpikir ini selesaikan?..." Mei menatap Naruto seraya mengerjapkan kedua matanya, Naruto hanya menyeringai melihat respon dari wanitanya itu. "...Aku belum puas hanya karena satu ronde, bahkan di malam pertama kita saja kita harus menyelesaikannya beberapa ronde." Setelah berujar seperti, Naruto mengangkat tubuh Mei tanpa melepaskan tautan Penisnya. Sekarang Mei telah menungging dengan Naruto di belakangnya, dogy style adalah pilihan selanjutnya untuk malam panas yang belum mereka selesaikan ini.

"Kyaaaaaahhhhh ~Ughh.. Naruuuuuhhhhhhmmm ~Akkhhhh!"

**.**

**NEW DIMENSION**  
**THE SECOND PEACE**

**.**

**Tap.. Tap.. Tap**

"Bagaimana? Kau mendapatkan kabar terbaru?" Tanya seorang pria berumur 30-tahunan, dengan surai hitam diikat ekor kuda bertanya pada bawahannya yang baru saja datang fan tengah menunduk hormat di depannya.

"Ha'i, Team dari Konoha telah datang siang ini. Dan besar kemungkinan... mereka akan meninggalkan Kirigakure esok hari." Pria yang belum Author beritahukan ini terlihat menyeringai, ia menanyakan kembali apa bawahannya itu mendapatkan informasi selain yang telah di sampaikan.

"Apa ada lagi yang kau dapatkan?"

"Godaime-Mizukage terlihat sangat begitu bahagia ketika ia berjumpa dengan sosok pemuda bersurai kuning, Shinobi tersebut bernama Uzumaki Naruto Jounin dari Konoha." Pria itu nampak menggertakan giginya mendengar tambahan laporan tersebut.

"Kau boleh pergi!" Ujar pria tersebuit penuh amarah, seketika bawahannya menegakan badan dan berbalik untuk beranjak pergi meninggalkan pria itu yang tengah masih duduk di kursinya.

'Uzumaki Naruto, kah?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 Complete**

**Waaawww.. Chapter ini serasa Esya menjadi seorang Sutradara dalam Sinetron, namun itu memang sudah jadi ketentuan Esya di Chapter 12 ini. Esya kan sudah menyampaikannya pada Reader bahwa Chapter 12 ini layaknya Sinetron, jadi nikmati sajalah! ~Ehehehe**

**.**

**Balasan Review Non-Login**

**naruto lovers:** Terimakasih banyak atas pujiannya! Ya lihat saja Anko di Chapter ini jadi seperti ini, maka jawaban dari pertanyaan anda sudah terjawab!

**Laxie:** Tepat sekali, memang Esya berkeinginan seperti itu. Mei akan ikut Naruto ke Konoha,dan juga Mei akan nikah kok disana karena Mei telah mengandung anak dari Naruto.

**riski56:** Satu minggu Update 2 Chapter? Esya gak sanggup soalnya kehidupan Esya tidak berpusat di Fanfiction, ditambah Esya tahun ini sudah masuk kelas 3 SMA, Esya juga agak susah meluangkan waktu untuk mengerjakan Storie. Gomennasai! m(- -)m

**ASHALIM 31:** Ya Esya gak bakal masukin Tsunade ke harem Naruto, tenang saja karena Esya juga butuh perhitungan untuk calon Harem Naruto.

**Dan untuk yang lainnya, Esya ucapkan terimakasih telah menyempatkan Read n Review FIC GAJE ini!**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '******New Dimensions:** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER**  
***- Masashi Kishimoto -***

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Harem  
Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension  
The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmari perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"  
'Bijuu/Monster'  
*Jutsu  
**_(Keterangan)_

* * *

**Sebelumnya:**

**Tap.. Tap.. Tap**

"Bagaimana? Kau mendapatkan kabar terbaru?" Tanya seorang pria berumur 30-tahunan, dengan surai hitam diikat ekor kuda bertanya pada bawahannya yang baru saja datang dan tengah menunduk hormat di depannya.

"Ha'i, Team dari Konoha telah datang siang ini. Dan besar kemungkinan... mereka akan meninggalkan Kirigakure esok hari." Pria yang belum Author beritahukan ini terlihat menyeringai, ia menanyakan kembali apa bawahannya itu mendapatkan informasi selain yang telah di sampaikan.

"Apa ada lagi yang kau dapatkan?"

"Godaime-Mizukage terlihat sangat begitu bahagia ketika ia berjumpa dengan sosok pemuda bersurai kuning, Shinobi tersebut bernama Uzumaki Naruto Jounin dari Konoha." Pria itu nampak menggertakan giginya mendengar tambahan laporan tersebut.

"Kau boleh pergi!" Ujar pria tersebuit penuh amarah, seketika bawahannya menegakan badan dan berbalik untuk beranjak pergi meninggalkan pria itu yang tengah masih duduk di kursinya.

'Uzumaki Naruto, kah?'

**:**

**:  
CHAPTER 13  
**Peninggalan Yondaime-Mizukage

**.**

**Kirigakure no Sato  
Mizukage Tower**

"A- pa?... APA YANG KAU BILANG TADI, AO?" Naruto berteriak hysteris sampai melupakan sosok di hadapannya ini seorang pemimpin desa, nada yang ia ucapkan pun penuh akan tanda tanya. Mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri pernyataan yang mampu membuatnya mengeluarkan kepanikan tersebdiri, maksud terselubung atas Godaime yang berniat mengunjungi Konoha.

"Kenapa Mei-Chan membawa persediaan sebesar itu?" Naruto kembali bertanya setelah mengikuti arah telunjuk dari Ao, di sebelah sofa terdapat beberapa kantong serta koper besar dan di sebelahnya tengah berdiri Mei dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ini semua untuk perlengkapanku nanti di Konoha, Naruto-Kun. Sayang kan kalau di tinggal begitu saja?" Naruto mengap-mengap tak menentu mendengar pernyataan tersebut, namun sedetik kemudian kedua matanya memicing tajam menatap Mei Terumi.

"Ja- jangan-jangan... -Oh Kami-Sama, setelah ini kejutan apa lagi yang akan kau berikan padaku?" Naruto bergumam penuh kepasrahan, akhirnya ia berhasil menghubungkan situasi yang tengah ia alami sekarang ini.

"Kau sudah tahu maksud tujuannya kan, Naruto-San?" Tanya Ao, Naruto masih menatap Mei yang kini tengah menggerlingkan sebelah matanya. Ia meneguk ludahnya tercekat, bibirnya terkatup tak mampu menjawab karena jawabannya sudah tersaji di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gerbang Kirigakure**

Team konoha serta Mei Teruma sang Godaime-Mizukage kini telah berada tepat di gerbang Kirigakure, terlihat para penduduk Kirigakure yang hadir untuk mengantar kepergian mereka semua, tak terkecuali Ao sang Rokudaime-Mizukage.

"Godaime-Sama, baik-baiklah di Konoha! Jangan lupakan kami yang berada disini, kalau bisa sesekali lah mengunjungi kami Kirigakure." Ao berujar sendu mengingat bahwa Mei Terumi sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan Kirigakure, Chojuro sendiri nampak menangis tersedu karena kepergian Godaime-Mizukage.

"Chojuro, kau tampak menggemaskan ketika menangis seperti itu. Aku tahu kau selalu menjagaku setiap waktu, namun sekarang aku sudah memiliki penjagaku sendiri yaitu Naruto-Kun. Kau harus berjanji kepadaku, Chojuro... Jagalah Ao untukku!.. Kau adalah sosok pelindung yang mengangumkan. Dan satu lagi yang harus kau ingat.. Kau itu kuat, percaya dirilah kepada kemampuanmu itu!" Mei berujar seraya tersenyum manis, Chojuro menegakan tubuhnya ketika menerima dan mendengar apa yang Mei sampaikan.

"Arigatou Mei-Sama! Aku berjanji akan melaksanakan misi terakhir yang kau berikan, aku akan menjaga Rokudaime Ao-Sama dengan segenap kekuatan yang aku milikki." Chojuro berteriak seraya membungkukan badannya, Mei mengangguk kemudian tersenyum senang mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Rokudaime-Sama, jaga Kirigakure untukku! Aku mepercayakan semuanya padamu, kau adalah sosok pemimpin yang sebenarnya." Ao tersenyum sendu mendengar ungkapan tersebut, kemudian ia mengangguk yakin membuat Mei tersenyum lega mendapat tanggapan tersebut.

"Aku hiks.. pasti akan merindukan kalian, hiks.. Kirigakure." Naruto membawa Mei kedalam pelukannya. Naruto tahu dan mengerti dengan apa yang kini di rasakan oleh Mei Terumi, meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya memang terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Naruto sudah mencoba membujuk Mei untuk tetap tinggal di Kirigakure, namun jawaban dari Mei mampu membungkam mulutnya dengan seketika tak ingin menanggapinya lebih lanjut mengenai keputusan Mei yang ingin mengikutinya.

**Jujur saja aku merasa berat untuk meninggalkan desa ini, namun lebih berat lagi jika kami tak berada dekat dengan Naruto-Kun. Kami berdua akan mengikuti kemanapun Naruto-Kun pergi, kami tak akan meninggalkan serta tak ingin di tinggalkan begitu saja.**

Jelas naruto mengerti dengan pernyataan tersebut. Dalam pernyataannya itu mengandung sifat protectiv, seakan tak ingin membiarkan dirinya berkeliaran jauh dalam jangkauannya.

Sudah waktunya untuk mereka memulai perjalanan. Team Konoha beserta Mei Terumi berbalik memunggungi Kirigakure, sedikit demi sedikit jarak mulai merenggang semakin jauh. Kirigakure masih menatap enam punggung itu kian menjauh dari jangkauan penglihatan mereka, isak tangis serta teriakan selamat jalan masih menggema di gerbang Kirigakure.

Namun jika kita lihat lebih teliti, di wajah mereka tercetak suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri, selain kesedihan karena di tinggalkan oleh Godaime mereka, ada setitik kebahagiaan mengingat bahwa Godaime mereka telah menemukan lelaki pilihannya.

**.**

**NEW DIMENSION**  
**THE SECOND PEACE**

**.**

**Unknown Place **

Seorang pria surai hitam ekor kuda tengah terduduk dengan segelas minuman di genggamannya, sesekali ia meneguk air dalam gelas tersebut. Ia tersenyum menyeringai ketika seseorang kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya, membungkukan badannya dan memberi laporan yang ia sedari tadi harapkan.

"Mereka telah meninggalkan Kirigakure hari ini, apa yang akan kita lakukan Tamaki-Sama?" Ujar seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu gelap.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Tentu saja kita akan merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya aku milikki, aku tak akan tinggal diam karena dia telah melukai harga diriku. ~Khukhukhu" Serunya menyeringai, mengangkat gelas kembali dan segera ia alihkan air dalam gelas tersebut menuruni kerongkongannya.

"Orochimaru? Bagaimana dengannya, Tamaki-Sama?" Tanyanya kembali, pria yang di ketahui bernama Tamaki hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, pandangan kedua matanya menjadi terlihat kosong serta seringaian lebar kembali tercipta.

"Kita akan memakai bantuannya itu, aku memiliki sesuatu yang jelas sangat ia butuhkan. Persiapkan segala sesuatunya, kita akan menyerang ketika mereka telah melewati batas wilayah Kirigakure." Pemuda tersebut mengangguk patuh, kemudian ia beranjak pergi untuk menyiapkan apa yang tadi di perintahkan oleh pemimpinnya.

**.**

**NEW DIMENSION**  
**THE SECOND PEACE**

**.**

Enam orang Shinobi tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak tengah hutan wilayah Kirigakure, tak ada satu orang pun yang membawa barang-barang karena memang sudah mereka titipkan di segel fuin penyimpanan yang di miliki oleh Naruto.

"Yamato, Aoba?!.. Berapa hari lagi kita bisa sampai di Konoha? Rasanya aku sudah tak tahan lagi!" Naruto tertunduk lesu, mencoba menulikan pendengarannya dari dua sosok kanan-kirinya yang tengah memeluk masing-masing tangannya.

"Wanita Ular! Wanita picik pergi! Kau jangan memeluk tangan Naruto-Kun!" Mei Terumi sedari tadi terus berteriak memaki Anko yang tengah memeluk tangan kiri Naruto, bahkan Mei tak segan-segan mencengkram tangan Anko dan sesekali mendorongnya menjauh.

"Jika aku wanita Ular, apa bedanya denganmu hah?.. Jangan merasa sudah menang dengan benda bulat di dalam perutmu itu, lupakan saja karena tidak akan berpengaruh untukku!" Mei membalas teriakan tersebut, Mei menggertakan giginya emosinya terpancing dengan perkataan Anko tersebut.

"Dasar wanita penggoda, perusak hubungan rumah tangga!" Mei berteriak memaki kembali Anko.

"Kau juga pasti menggoda Naruto-Kun untuk melakukan itu denganmu, apa bedanya denganmu? Lihat saja nanti, tunggu saja aku akan memiliki makhluk berpopok sama sepertimu." Anko menyeringai, kemudian ia menekankan kedua payudaranya pada lengan kiri Naruto yang membuat sang lelaki gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Mei mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang tengah ia layangkan kearah Anko mengintimidasi.

"Cukup, OK!.. Kalian tak sadar jika suara kalian bisa menghancurkan pendengaranku?..." Naruto memicing tajam melirik kekanan dan kekiri, sontak mulut kedua wanita itu langsung terkatup dan kini semakin memeluknya menenggelamkan wajah mereka. "...Hana-Chan, bolehkah aku memelukmu? Aku tak tahan dengan kedua wanita yang seperti ini." Naruto memandang harap Hana yang berada di sebelah Anko.

"Jika kau menanggapi permintaannya, satu Anjingmu akan mati Hana!?" Mendengar pernyataan Naruto membuat Anko menjadi menatap mengintimidasi Hana.

"Naruto-Kun, kau ingin membuat anak kita yang ada disini menangis?" Mei berujar manis namun aura yang ia keluarkan menghitam, ia mengelus perutnya yang tengah mengandung 4 Bulan.

Ok lupakan dua pernyataan dari kedua wanita itu, Naruto lebih memilih melepas dua pelukan tersebut dan memilih langsung merangsek maju untuk mempercepat perjalanan mereka. Otomatis kedua wanita yang tersentak karena pelukannya terlepas, sontak langsung berlari mengejar Naruto yang telah terlebih dahulu berada di depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ADA SERANGAN!?..." Aoba berteriak bersamaan dengan puluhan Fuma Shuriken yang melesat mengincar keberadaan mereka, semua anggota Team yang tengah berlari melompati pepohonan menjadi sigap dan menumpukan kekuatan pada kedua kaki mereka.

"Semuanya... MENGHINDAR!" Naruto berteriak lantang mengintruksikan semuanya menghindar dari serangan tiba-tiba itu. "Aoba, laporkan posisi musuh!"

"Arah jam 3 atas pohon, 12 orang Shinobi." Naruto mengangguk mengerti, menapakan dirinya di salah-satu batang pohon dan segera mengalihkan pandangan kearah yang di beritahukan oleh Aoba tadi.

Inuzuka Hana berada tak jauh dengan posisinya langsung menggigit ibu jari, kemudian ia merangkai Henseal dan segera menghentakan tangan kanannya ke permukaan tanah.

***Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

**Poooft.. Poooft.. Poooft...**

**"Guk.. Guk.. Guk..."** Tiga ekor Anjing Haidara telah berada tepat di hadapan Hana, setelah men- summon peliharaannya Hana seketika langsung merangsek maju menyerang kumpulan Shinobi yang bertengger di atas pohon.

Melihat seorang wanita dengan 3 Anjingnya yang merangsek maju menyerang, jelas 12 Shinobi yang tengah bertengger di pohon tak mau diam saja dan membiarkan wanita itu terus maju mendekati mereka.

**Poooft.. Poooft.. Poooft.. ****Poooft... **  
**Poooft.. Poooft.. ****Poooft.. Poooft... **  
**Poooft.. Poooft.. ****Poooft.. Poooft...**

12 Shinobi tersebut mengeluarkan Fuma Shueriken lainnya dan melemparkan serempak kearah wanita tersebut. Hana melihat 12 Fuma Shuriken, Hana langsung melompat dan berlari menghindari semuanya.

"Tujuh Shinobi mendekat!" Aoba mendeteksi keberadaan tujuh Shinobi lainnya yang telah mengepung tempat mereka berada, semua mendengar dan langsung menyiapkan Fighting Stance.

***Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu**  
***Fuuton: Ryuutaichi**

Inuzuka Hana tersentak ketika mendengar seruan dua Shinobi yang tengah merapal Jutsunya, sedetik kemudian kedua matanya membelakak lebar ketika dari arah hutan di depannya muncul tiba-tiba seekor Naga Api dengan element Angin yang melingkupinya melesat cepat kearahnya berada.

Hana yang memang belum siap dengan serangan dadakan tersebut hanya mampu membatu, ketiga Anjingnya terus menggonggong memperingatkan Hana agar cepat menghindari serangan, akan tetapi dasarnya Hana terlalu terkejut sampai ia sendiri tak mampu menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menghindar walau satu jengkal pun.

**Buuuummmm.. Blaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr...**

Suara ledakan besar terdengar dari tempat Hana berada tadi, asap membumbung tinggi menghalangi pandangan seluruh Shinobi yang menatap ke area tersebut.

"HANA?!.. DASAR BODOH!" Anko berteriak lantang merutuki kebodohan Hana yang menyerang sendiri tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut, dan lihatlah sekarang akibat kebodohannya tersebut.

Asap telah meninggalkan area, akibat Angin yang berhembus sehingga mampu menerbangkan debu yang tengah menutupi tadi.

Dapat di lihat di area bekas ledakan terjadi, di sana terlihat sebuah kubah sedang setengah lingkaran yang terbuat dari kayu tercipta. Sedetik kemudian kubah tersebut terbuka, menampilakan Hana beserta tiga Anjingnya yang rupanya masih shok atas serangan yang tadi ia alami.

**Pluk**

Merasakan tepukan di bahu kirinya, Hana menarik kepalanya sehingga menengok kearah kiri. Membelakak lebar dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca, ia merasa terharu dan bersyukur masih bisa terselamatkan oleh Jutsu kombinasi tadi yang akan menghancurkan dirinya.

"Jangan... Jangan berpesta seorang diri, kita juga ingin berpesta Hana-Chan." Hana mengangguk sekilas, kemudian ia tersenyum manis seraya mengusap kedua matanya yang tadi sempat tergenang.

"Ma- Ma'afkan aku, Na- Naruto-Kun! A- Aku begitu cerobohnya tadi, sehingga... segingga aku hampir mati akibat kecerobohanku sendiri." Naruto mengangguk, kemudian ia mengusap mahkota coklatnya untuk menenangkan Hana karena ia tahu wanita ini masih terlihat shok atas insiden tadi.

**Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap**

Empat orang lainnya menapak bergabung di tempat Hana serta Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sekilas kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya mengarah ke depan, seakan menunggu musuh yang menyerang mereka tadi.

"Yamato-San, terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku tadi!" Yamato hanya mengangguk menerima ucapan terimakasih Hana, pandangannya masih terfokus kearah depan.

"Musuh berada 30m di hadapan kita, jumlah 19. 12 masih berada di atas pohon, dan 7 lainnya tepat berada lurus di depan kita." Ungkap Aoba memberitahukan letak keberadaan musuh, semua nampak menyiapkan kuda-kuda masing-masing bersiap melakukan pertarungan yang tak mungkin bisa di hindari lagi.

"Na- Naruto-Kun?" Mei menatap lengan kanannya yang kini tengah di genggam oleh Naruto, kedua pipinya merona karena ia merasakan ke protectiv-an Naruto terhadapnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka!" Mei mengangguk sekilas, kemudian ia menunduk menatap telapak tangannya yang kini telah memiliki tato segel Kanji kecil _Hiraishin_.

"Kita lakukan seperti biasanya!.. Aoba serta Hana kuminta kalian menjaga Client kita, Godaime-Mizukage sebagai prioritas utama dalam misi ini." Aoba dan Hana mengangguk sebagai respon perintah tersebut.

"Baiklah... Kita mulai dengan 12 orang yang tengah bersantai di sana, eliminasi jika kemungkinan berdamai jauh dari kata harapan!" Naruto langsung merogoh kantong kanannya dan menggenggamnya di tangan kanan, ia menganggukan kepalannya memberi kode agar semuanya bersiap.

**Swuuuussshhh...**

Tiga orang telah meninggalkan area tersebut, kini hanya menyisakan Aoba, Mei serta Hana yang masih terdiam seraya melihat keadaan yang akan terjadi di depan keduanya.

Naruto, Anko serta Yamato mulai merangsek maju, mencoba untuk menyerang kumpulan Shinobi yang terlihat tengah berada cukup dekat dengan keduanya.

Naruto mengambil langkah dengan jalur tengah sebagai pilihan utama penyerangan, Yamato berada di jalur kiri, sedangkan dengan Anko yang mengambil jalur kanan penyerangan.

Ketiga nampak kompak dalam melakukan serangan 3 titik kombinasi, ketiganya akan mengambil 4 orang Shinobi sebagai lawannya, mereka rahu bahwa Shinobi ini merupakan Shinobi jarak jauh dengan beberapa senjata sebagai akses penyerangan.

Maka dari itu ketiganya menyerang secara frontal, memaksakan Shinobi musuh mengalami pertarungan jarak dekat dengan ketiganya.

Naruto menghentikan laju langkah kakinya sejenak, menatap dua Fuma Shuriken yang tengah melesat cepat kearahnya.

Memiringkan tubuhnya kekiri dan seketika melompat tinggi untuk menghindari Fuma Shuriken tersebut, namun kembali Naruto melihat satu Shinobi yang melemparkan dua Fuma Shuriken tersebut menarik kedua tangannya kebelakang.

Seakan tahu apa yang tengah Shinobi itu lakukan, Naruto seketika berbalik dan melihat dua Fuma Shuriken yang tadi sempat melewatinya kini kembali melesat berniat menghujam tubuhnya.

Terlihat pula sebuah benang Chakra panjang terhubung dengan dua Fuma Shuriken tersebut, membuat sang pengguna mampu untuk mengontrol jalur serangannya.

**Trang.. Swuuusssssh...  
**

Naruto berhasil menghindari satu Fuma Shuriken dengan cara memindahkan tubuhnya dari jalur serangan, dan ia juga langsung menahan Fuma Shuriken kedua dengan Kunai yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Fuma Shuriken berhasil di lemparkan Naruto dengan perantara Kunainya, menatap kembali kearah kumpulan Shinobi dan langsung melemparkan Kunai _Hiraishin_ kearah mereka sehingga kini menancap di batang pohon tak jauh dari lokasinya.

Namun nampaknya belum sampai di sana mereka melancarkan serangannya, tiga orang Shinobi lainnya yang melihat rekannya tersebut gagal kembali melesatkan enam Fuma Shuriken menuju kearah Naruto.

Naruto sendiri di buat kepayahan menghindari enam Fuma Shuriken yang seakan menyerang terkontrol, melompat berlari dan berbagai cara lainnya ia lakukan untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari jalur serangan.

Tak berbeda dengan Naruto, Yamato bahkan meminimalisir serangan tersebut dengan menciptakan kubah pelindung yang melindunginya, Yamato terlihat sangat kepayahan menghindari serangan beberapa Fuma Shuriken yang mengarah terhadapnya.

Naruto tergelak tawa ketika ia mendengar umpatan dan sumpah serapah dari Anko yang berada di sebelah kanannya, ia melihat Anko yang sama kepayahannya menghindari Fuma Shuriken yang terus menerus menyerangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aoba, Hana serta Mei Terumi dapat melihat tujuh orang Shinobi tengah melesat maju untuk menyerang mereka. Aoba dan Hana menyiapkan diri, bahkan tiga Anjing Hana sedari tadi menggeram serta menggonggong nyala tajam menatap kumpulan Shinobi tersebut.

"Kita harus berusaha menahan mereka!" Ujar Aoba dengan seraya tangan kanan bersiap dengan sebuah tonfa yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

"Aku tak tahu maksud tujuan mereka menyerang kita, namun yang pasti ada hubungannya dengan anda Godaime-Sama." Mei Terumi berkerut bingung dengan pernyataan Hana, ia berpikir lebih lanjut mengenai hubungannya mereka dengannya ini, namun nampaknya ia sama sekali tak tahu sama sekali.

"Jujur aku juga tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapanmu itu, namun pernyataanmu kurasa benar adanya meskipun aku tak tahu tujuan mereka menyerang." Mei berujar nyalang, menatap tujuh Shinobi yang kini telah berada mengepung area sekitarnya. "Aku akan membantu, aku tak mungkin berdiam diri saja."

"Anda adalah prioritas utama kami, kami akan berusaha melindungi anda Godaime-Sama!" Aoba mengungkapkan ketidak setujuannya mengenai pernyataan Mei, ia tak mungkin membiarkan seorang Client ikut terlibat dalam pertarungan.

"Aku adalah Godaime-Mizukage, aku tak selemah itu harus di lindungi oleh kalian berdua!" Mei mendengus tak terima, secara tidak langsung Aoba melukai harga dirinya sebagai mantan Kage dari desa Kirigakure.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto?!.." Naruto mendengar teriakan dari dalam kubah kayu, ia tahu Yamato yang tengah meneriakan namanya seperti itu. "..Mereka berasal dari Clan Fuma, mereka sangat ahli dalam menggunakan senjata dan tidak akan ada peluang untuk kita menang dalam pertarungan jarak jauh seperti ini."

"Aku tahu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatmu terkejut kalau melihatnya, Yamato!" Setelah menanggapi pernyataan itu, Naruto menurunkan tangan kirinya untuk merogoh dua Kunai _Hiraishin_ lainnya.

Melemparkannya kearah dua tempat berbeda untuk memudahkannya dalam perpindahan nanti, dua Kunai tersebut telah menncap sempurna membuat senyuman simpul hadir menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto.

**Sraaaattttt...**

Naruto kehilangan fokusnya setelah melempar dua Kunai tersbut, sedikit darah keluar dari bagian leher jenjangnya yang memang sedikit tergores akibat Fuma Shuriken yang berniat memenggal kepalanya.

"Sudah cukup!.. Aku tak akan menahan diri lagi." Naruto seketika meninggalkan area sekitar dengan kilatan kuning akibat efek _Hiraishin_.

**Siiiingggghhhh...**

Empat Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan masing-masing satu dari empat Shinobi di satu dahan yang sama, ia menengadahkan tangan kanannya yang kini tercipta bola energy berwarna biru.

***Rasengan **  
***Rasengan **  
***Rasengan **  
***Rasengan**

Dalam serempak, empat Naruto menghantamkan Jutsunya tepat mengenai dada masing-masing Shinobi, sedetik kemudian empat Shinobi itu terlempar melesat kebawah dengan dada hancur membentuk pusaran yang di hasilkan Rasengan.

Semua Fuma nampak terkejut dengan Naruto yang seketika membunuh empat rekan mereka, hal itu jelas membuat fokus semuanya terpecah dan membuat Yamato serta Anko memiliki kesempatan untuk melancarkan serangan.

***Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**

Anko memuntahkan empat Phoenix api melesat menuju empat Shinobi yang mengontrol laju Shuriken yang sedari tadi menyerangnya, empat Shinobi Fuma itu membelakak lebar menatap Phoenix api yang telah berada dekat di hadapan mereka, mereka kehilangan fokus sehingga tak bisa lagi untuk menghindar dari jalur Phoenix api milik Anko.

**Buuuummm.. Bwoooosssshhhh...**

Anko menyeringai sensual melihat hasil karyanya, empat Shinobi Fuma terbakar tak tersisa sehingga kini hanya tersisa arangnya saja dari proses pembakaran tersebut.

Yamato tak ingin tertinggal dengan kedua rekannya, ia seketika membuka kubah kayunya dan seketika kubah telah terbuka delapan Fuma Shuriken melesat mencoba membelah tubuh Yamato yang tengah berdiri tegak mematung.

**Poooft..**

Sedetik kemudian Yamato menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap, hal itu membuat empat Shinobi Fuma yang menjadi musuhnya bertanya-tanya dan seketika melirikan matanya kesana kemari mencoba mencari letak keberadaan Yamato.

Yamato sendiri tiba-tiba keluar dari sebuah batang pohon tepat di belakang keempatnya, nampak keempatnya belum menyadari kehadiran Yamato sebelum sebuah seruang bergema yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian keempatnya.

***Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu**

Tangan kanan Yamato ia rentangkan ke depan, sedetik kemudian muncul sulur akar yang memanjang dari kanan ke kiri memerangkap empat Shinobi di hadapannya.

Belum sampai di situ, Yamato dengan Chakranya merangsang pertumbuhan sulur akar tersebut sehingga menjadi pohon kecil dengan tubuh masing-masing Shinobi yang terperangkap di dalamnya.

**Krak.. Kreteeekkk**

Dalam waktu bersamaan Yamato mematahkan leher empat Shinobi Fuma dengan akar pohon yang ia ciptakan, selanjutnya ia membenamkan seluruh tubuh serta kepalanya masuk kedalam batang pohon. Tersenyum puas kali ini yang Yamato tampakan, sesekali ia mengusap dahinya yang mengeluarkan keringat lelah.

"Mereka lemah jika bertarung jarak dekat, terimakasih untuk mu Naruto!.. Kau memberikan serangan kejutan sehingga membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka, sehingga kami bisa mengambil kesempatan walau beberapa detik untuk menyerang." Naruto hanye mengangguk sekilas dan tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ara.. ra.. Aku merasa sangat terkejut tadi, rasanya rindu melihat Hiraishin di pertontonkan kembali tepat di depan mataku ~Fufufu" Penyataan Anko berhasil mengejutkan Yamato, ia sama sekali tak tahu jika Naruto menyerang kumpulan Shinobi tadi dengan Hiraishin karena memang pendangannya terhalang oleh kubah kayu yang melindunginya.

"Hiraishin?.. Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku apakah itu benar kau bisa menguasai Jutsu Yondaime-Sama, Naruto?" Yamato dengan mata yang menyiratkan keterkejutan menanyakan hal tersebut, Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan antusias Yamato.

"Aku seorang Uzumaki, jelas saja aku menguasainya. Hiraishin dasarnya berasal dari segel Fuin, aku sudah memasteri Fuin Jutsu. Bagaimana aku tak bisa menguasai Jutsu seperti itu, Yamato?" Naruto dengan nada datarnya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, memang benar yang dia katakan mengenai mistery Jutsu Hiraishin yang berdasar dari Fuin Jutsu.

"Kau tidak terkejut, Anko?" Anko hanya tersenyum menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Yamato itu, ia mengangkat kedua bahunya untuk menanggapi.

"Pertama aku memang sangat terkejut, namun untuk apa kita harus membahasnya?.. Banyak mistery di dunia ini, kita hanya harus memakluminya. Aku sudah mengerti dengan Naruto-Kun, ia memang selalu memiliki beberap kejutan untuk kita. Pertama dua mata Sharingannya, dan entah berapa lagi kejutan yang akan menunggu kita nanti. Kita hanya harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima kejutan tersebut, Yamato!" Ujar Anko panjang lebar, Yamato hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Anko itu.

**Bummmm... Blaaaaaarrrrrrr**

Sebuah ledakan besar berhasil mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya, menatap kearah asal ledakan seketika mereka mampu melihat asap yang mengepul tinggi di tempat mereka meninggalkan yang lainnya.

"Kita harus membantu mereka, mereka nampaknya tengah melakukan pertarungan!" Ujar Naruto, seketika ia menghampiri Yamato serta Anko dan segera memegang masing-masing pundak keduanya.

**Siiiingggghhhh...**

Mereka semua meninggalkan tempat dengan kilatan kuning, Naruto bermaksud untuk menggunakan perantara segel Fuin yang di tanamkannya terhadap Mei Terumi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aoba dengan tonfa di genggamannya terus memukul para Shinobi yang tengah berniat mengincar Mei terumi, bahkan tak segan diantara mereka langsung menyerang dengan Ninjutsu bertype High-Class.

**Seeetttt..**

Aoba mundur karena tekanan tendangan yang ia dapatkan dari satu Shinobi, ia memutar tonfanya dan seketika kembali melesat maju menyabetkan tonfanya hingga mengenai kepala salah-satu Shinobi dan membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter akibat kerasnya pukulan yang di berikan oleh Aoba.

***Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu**

Mei Terumi juga terlihat tak tinggal diam membantu mengeliminasi Shinobi tersebut, ia memuntahkan lava dari mulutnya dan langsung ia berikan pada dua Shinobi yang berada dekat di depannya.

"Arrrrghh.." Mei mengerang sakit ketika ia merasakan rasa yang begitu tak nyaman di sekitaran perutnya, ia yakin sekali pasti ini akibat ia yang tengah mengandung.

Hana yang berada di sebelah kirinya sekilas melirik mengkhawatirkan Mei yang terdengar sempat mengerang, seketika ia kembali membalik pandangannya ketika menyadari satu Shinobi yang hendak menyerangnya.

**"Guk.."** Satu Anjing Hana berhasil menghantamkan kepalanya tepat mengenai bagian perut Shinobi tersebut.

"Terimakasih, Haida-Chan!" Anjing tersebut kembali menggonggong seakan mengerti dengan ucapan tuannya itu.

***Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu**

Aoba memuntahkan nafas bola api beritensitas besar, bola api tersebut melesat kearah dua Shinobi yang nampaknya tengah mempersiapkan Jutsu pertahanan.

***Doton: Doryuuheki**

**Blaaaaarrrr...**

Dinding tanah tercipta di jalur serangan bola api, hal itu membuat dua Jutsu bertabrakan dan menghasilkan ledakan yang cukup besar yang memungkinkan dapat terdengar sejauh 50 meter.

***Jujin Bunshin**

**Poooft.. Poooft.. Poooft...**

Tiga Anjing Hana kini sudah sepenuhnya menyerupai sang tuan, gigi taring mencuat menampakan kegeramannya terhadap kumpulan Shinobi tersebut.

***Gatenga Fushi  
**

Langsung saja empat Hana melesat maju, dalam langkah ke lima semuanya mengambil posisi melompat dan berputar-putar menyerupai sebuah Bor, keempat putaran Bor bersatu dan menghasilkan serangan perputaran yang sangat besar melesat kearah jalur bola api Aoba.

**Bummmm... Blaaaaaarrrrrrr**

Suara ledakan kedua yang lebih besar terjadi di area tersebut, asap mengepul tinggi menutupi area bekas ledakan. Aoba serta Mei Terumi meneguk ludah melihat hasil dari _Gatenga_ milik Hana, keduanya nampak tak menduga efeknya akan seperti ini.

**Tap.. Tap...**

Hana telah kembali menapak tepat di sebelah kanan Mei Terumi, ketiga Anjingnya kini sudah kembali ke bentuk semulanya. Memperhatikan area serangannya tadi, ia sudah yakin penciuman serta instingnya tidak akan salah bahwa musuh yang ia serang tadi sudah terkena telak oleh _Gatenga_ miliknya.

**Siiiingggghhhh.. Tap...  
**

Naruto, Anko dan juga Yamato tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Aoba. hal itu membuat Aoba menjadi terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan tubuhnya, jelas saja karena ketiganya serempak muncul tanpa Aoba rasakan terlebih dahulu.

"Mei-Chan, apa ada yang sakit?" Naruto langsung menghampiri tempat Mei berada, ia mengelus perut Mei yang sedari tadi memang tengah di tekan oleh Mei untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Perutku Naruto-Kun, sakit sekali! ~Ugh.. Arrgh" Naruto langsung memeluk protectiv Mei Terumi, tangan kirinya masih ia gunakan untuk mengelus permukaan perut Mei mencoba menenangkan.

"Ma'af aku meninggalkanmu tadi! Untuk sekarang tetaplah berada di sisiku, aku akan terus melindungimu Mei-Chan." Naruto memeluk semakin erat Mei tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Cu- Curse Mark?" Semuanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Anko yang tengah menatap bengis lurus ke depan, semuanya mengikuti arah pandangan Anko dan seketika kedua mata semua membulat sempurna tak terkecuali Naruto.

Tepat di area serangan _Gatenga_ Hana, terlihat perubahan fisik 3 dari 7 orang Shinobi tersisa di sana dengan tubuh yang di penuhi oleh totol-tol berwarna hitam. Hana sendiri malah semakin di buat membulat, karena serangan pamungkasnya tadi tak berlaku apa-apa untuk ketiganya.

"Orochimaru sialan! Apa maksudnya dia menyerang kita?" Anko terlihat menggeram marah. Memang Anko memiliki masa lalu cukup buruk dengan Orochimaru, untuk itulah kini ia terlihat sangat mengerikan ketika ia menyadari bahwa penyerangan yang mereka alami ini berhubungan dengannya.

"Tak sepenuhnya salah, Nona! ~Khukhukhu" Sebuah suara bercampur dengan nada arogant terdengar dari atas pohon, semuanya langsung mengarahkan athensinya menatap sosok pria bersurai hitam ekor kuda terlihat tengah menyenderkan punggungnya di salah-satu batang pohon.

"K-Kau.." Mei Terumi nampak emosi dengan kedatangan pria tersebut, terlihat raut wajah cantiknya mengeras karena ia mengenal betul sosok pria yang tengah bertengger santai di atas sana.

"Hallo Mei sayang?!.." Sapa pria tersebut dengan melambaikan tangan kanannya, Mei mendecih jijik melihat lambaiannya tersebut. "..Dan untukmu, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau akan mati!" Pria tersebut mengacungkan sebuah pedang besar di genggaman tangan kanannya, tak melupakan sebuah seringaian bengis juga ia layangkan kearah Naruto.

"Siapa dia, Mei-Chan?" Tanya Naruto tersenyum ramah menanyakan identitas pria yang tiba-tiba datang, di tambah dengan ancamannya yang akan berniat membunuh dirinya seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dia Hozuki Tamaki, orang kepercayaan dari Yagura. Cih.. pantas saja kita tak berhasil menemukannya ketika perang selesai, ternyata dia melarikan diri." Mendengar penuturan Mei Terumi membuat pria tersebut tergelak tawa, seakan menjadikan penuturan Mei tersebut sebagai sebuah lelucon untuknya.

"Bukankah kau mengirim Zabuza untuk memburuku, Mei-Chan?" Tanya pria tersebut, seringaian memuakan masih terpampang jelas membuat Mei menggertakan gigi-giginya. "Apa kau tahu maksudku?" Tanyanya kembali, kali ini ia semakin memperjelas pedang dalam genggamannya.

"Kubikiribocho?.." Gumam Mei setelah berhasil melihat dengan jelas pedang tersebut.

"Aku telah membunuhnya, -ahhh.. Jangan melupakan seorang lagi yang bersamanya, dia memiliki surai hitam panjang." Ungkapnya, semuanya nampak shok dengan penuturan pria tersebut.

Naruto bahkan telah menundukan kepalanya menerima informasi tersebut, tak ada satu pun yang dapat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tersembunyi oleh surai pirangnya itu.

"Aku juga tak menyangka jik-"

"Berhenti mengumbar omong kosongmu itu!" Naruto melemparkan Kunai _Hiraishin_ kearah Tamaki, Tamaki sendiri tak menanggapi lemparan Kunai tersebut sebagai suatu ancaman yang berarti karena ia dengan mudah pasti bisa menghindarinya.

**Siiiingggghhhh..**

Sedetik kemudian Naruto telah menghilang dengan kilatan kuning, muncul tepat di hadapan Tamaki dengan menggenggam Kunai yang sempat ia lemparkan tadi.

**Trang**

"Aku bersama anda, Tamaki-Sama!" Muncul satu lagi, pemuda bersurai hijau tengah menahan Kunai Naruto dengan pedang yang ia milikki.

**Bugh.. Braaaakkk**

Pemuda hijau itu terlempar jauh akibat tendangan yang ia terima dari Naruto, kembali Naruto melesat maju menyerang Tamaki yang telah siap mengangkat pedang untuk menahan sekaligus menyerang Naruto.

**Trang**

Benturan Kunai _Hiraishin_ dengan pedang _Kubikiribocho_, kedua mata Naruto dan Tamaki saling menatap tajam seakan diantara mereka memiliki rasa persaingan yang bergejolak.

"Kau akan mati!"

"Sebagai peninggalan Yondaime-Mizukage, kau cerewet sekali!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 Complete**

**Hohoho.. Entah kenapa Esya lebih asyik meneruskan FF ini, Esya merasa insfirasi Esya mengalir dengan deras. Dan mungkin Esya mulai sekarang akan memfokuskan pada FF ini, dan juga FF The Snake's Hermit. Yang lainnya HIATUS sementara, soalnya Esya ingin fokus dan berharap untuk mampu menamatkan dua FF ini saja dahulu. (Mohon di maklum, Esya tahun ini sudah memasuki tahun ke 3 di SMA. Jadi agak kurang bisa meluangkan waktu seperti dahulu, karena juga Pendidikan Esya lebih penting di bandingkan dengan kehidupan Esya di dunia FFN)  
**

**.**

**A/N: **_Zabuza dan Haku Esya jadikan Death Chara, alasannya karena kedepannya dua Chara ini tidak terlalu di butuhkan._**  
**_**Hozuki Tamaki (OC)** Dia ini adalah mantan orang kepercayaan dari waktu Rezim Yagura di Kirigakure. Ahli Kenjutsu, dan juga memiliki kemampuan Special sebagai anggota Clan Hozuki yaitu bisa mencairkan dan memadatkan tubuhnya. Dahulu memiliki kisah Cinta dengan Mei Terumi walau sangat rumit, karena Mei Terumi sendiri memang tak menyukainya. _

**.**

**Balasan Review Non-Login**

**naruto lovers:** Terimakasih banyak atas sarannya, Esya juga gak bakal membuat Chara Naruto yang terlalu over power kok! Dan mengenai Harem ditambah dengan Shion, itu tergantung nanti yah! :v

**Laxie:** Muehehehe.. penampakan diakhir Chapter, ini sudah menjadi ciri khas bagi Esya. **#Mungkin**

**XxX:** Loh tenang saja, Esya bakal lanjut kok!

**risky56:** Di perbanyak Wordnya? Esya usahain yah, namun gak janji loh! karena menurutku ini sudah lebih dari cukup, kan?

**MATAkami:** Muahahaha... berbelok? Mungkin saja memang akan terjadi seperti ini, hanya Author yang tahu! :v

**mei sensei:** Ini akan tetap Harem, namun tenang saja karena Esya tidak akan terlalu terburu-buru.

**Pain shurado:** Hinata masuk kedalam Harem Naruto? Dia masih kecil 13-tahun, jadi LOLI dong nantinya!

**uzumaki kaguya:** Terimakasih banyak, diluar sana masih banyak yang lebih luar biasa. :v

**Pantsuu:** Sesuai dengan Name yang anda gunakan, Esya juga bergairah melihat Name milik anda ini.

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '******New Dimensions:** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER**  
***- Masashi Kishimoto -***

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Harem  
Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension  
The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmati perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"  
'Bijuu/Monster'  
*Jutsu  
**(Keterangan)

* * *

**Sebelumnya:**

"Berhenti mengumbar omong kosongmu itu!" Naruto melemparkan Kunai _Hiraishin_ kearah Tamaki, Tamaki sendiri tak menanggapi lemparan Kunai tersebut sebagai suatu ancaman yang berarti karena ia dengan mudah pasti bisa menghindarinya.

**Siiiingggghhhh..**

Sedetik kemudian Naruto telah menghilang dengan kilatan kuning, muncul tepat di hadapan Tamaki dengan menggenggam Kunai yang sempat ia lemparkan tadi.

**Trang**

"Aku bersama anda, Tamaki-Sama!" Muncul satu lagi, pemuda bersurai hijau tengah menahan Kunai Naruto dengan pedang yang ia milikki.

**Bugh.. Braaaakkk**

Pemuda hijau itu terlempar jauh akibat tendangan yang ia terima dari Naruto, kembali Naruto melesat maju menyerang Tamaki yang telah siap mengangkat pedang untuk menahan sekaligus menyerang Naruto.

**Trang**

Benturan Kunai _Hiraishin_ dengan pedang _Kubikiribocho_, kedua mata Naruto dan Tamaki saling menatap tajam seakan diantara mereka memiliki rasa persaingan yang bergejolak.

"Kau akan mati!"

"Sebagai peninggalan Yondaime-Mizukage, kau cerewet sekali!"

**:**

**:  
CHAPTER 14  
**Cinta sama dengan Obsesi

**.**

Naruto menggertakan giginya menatap wajah memuakan di hadapannya, ia mendorong kuat Kunainya sehingga mampu sedikit mengangkat pedang Kubikiribocho keatas, tak ingin kehilangan momentum Naruto langsung melyangkan tendangan tumit kanan telak mengenai ubun kepala dari Tamaki sehingga membuatnya terlempar jauh kebawah.

**BLAAAARRRR**

Kawah berdiameter 5 tercipta di bawah sana, hal itu menandakan kuatnya tendangan yang di layangkan Naruto untuknya.

"Tamaki-Sama?!" Pemuda bersurai hijau langsung melesat menyerang Naruto yang tengah memunggunginya, melihat tuannya dibuat seperti itu jelas saja ia ingin membalasnya.

**BUK BRAAAAAAAKKKK**

Dua meter mendekati Naruto, pemuda hijau tersebut harus kembali terlempar akibat satu sulur akar yang mendorong dirinya kembali menjauh.

"Disini bukan hanya ada Naruto seorang!" Dengan pandangan menebar ancaman Yamato telah berdiri di belakang punggung Naruto, dan juga berdiri tepat menghadang pemuda hijau tersebut.

"Khahaha.. Kau benar juga, aku ceroboh sampai-sampai melupakan rekannya itu." Pemuda hijau yang telah terbangun dari jatuhnya langsung menatap Yamato berang, tak melupakan sudut bibirnya menempakan seringaian. "Kau juga jangan melupakan bahwa hanya kita saja yang berada disini, kau tahu artinya?"

Yamato mengerinyitkan sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan tersebut, ia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk sekilas menanggapinya. "Aku mengerti, maka dari itu cepat keluarkan seseorang yang kau maksudkan itu!"

"Kau menyebutnya seseorang? Coba kau tanyakan pada sosok yang memakai kacamata itu, bukannya dia type Sensor?" Aoba yang di tunjuk oleh pemuda hijau tersebut hanya acuh dan membenarkan kembali letak kacamatanya.

"Ternyata sedari pertama kita memang sudah diawasi." Gumam Yamato yang menyadari sosok di hadapannya ini tahu bahwa Aoba seorang Sensor.

"12 Shinobi telah mengepung area ini, mereka memiliki sesuatu yang sama dengan tiga orang yang berada disana!" Ungkap Aoba memberitahukan seluruh anggota GOM, serta memperjelas apa yang di maksud oleh pemuda hijau itu.

"A- A-pa? 12 Shinobi katamu?" Anko bertanya kembali memastikan penuturan Aoba salah, ia hanya tak menyangka bahwa jumlahnya akan semenakjubkan ini.

"Shinobi Class Chunin." Seru Aoba memberitahukan Shinobi Class yang akan mereka hadapi.

"Yang akan jadi permasalahannya adalah, apakah mereka mempunyai Juinjutsu Joutai seperti yang tiga itu? Akan jadi hal yang sangat konyol jika memang mereka mempunyainya." Ujar Anko yang menerka mengenai Juinjutsu Joutai. "Kekuatan mereka akan meningkat pesat!"

"Mau tidak mau kita akan tetap melawan mereka, karena memang inilah pilihan terakhir yang kita miliki." Aoba bersiap dengan merogoh sebuah Tonfa dari kantung senjatanya.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

12 Shinobi yang sudah di ketahui keberadaannya akhirnya menunjukan diri, mereka semua saat ini telah mengepung area tempat Aoba, Anko, Hana dan juga Mei berada.

"Apa kau melihatnya? kalian semnua tidak akan lolos kali ini, kami akan mengeksekusi kalian dan aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan." Tamaki yang sudah berdiri dengan pedang ia simpan di bahu mengungkapkan hal tersebut.

"Kami memang tak berniat untuk meloloskan diri." Naruto berujar singkat seraya ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya, kalau begitu bersiaplah!" Tamaki mengacungkan pedang Kubikiribochonya kearah Naruto, ia nampaknya tengah melayangkan tantangannya terhadap Naruto.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." Naruto segera merogoh kantung senjata, mengambil dua buah Kunai yang kini langsung ia genggam di kedua tangannya.

**TRANG**

Dua buah benda tajam berbenturan, ternyata keduanya masing-masing memutuskan untuk segera menyerang lawan di hadapannya.

"Uzumaki, meski kau masih muda ternyata kau kuat juga!" Tamaki menggeram di sela perkataannya, dengan kedua tangannya ia mencoba untuk mendorong Naruto.

"Aku tak selemah yang kau kira." Naruto langsung menambahkan kekuatan atas dorongannya, sehingga kini keduanya terdia terpaku tanpa ada satu orang pun yang mendominasi adu kekuatan tersebut.

Namun berbeda dengan Tamaki, Naruto yang memiliki dua buah bilah penyerangan langsung mengjhunuskan Kunai satunya yang masih bebas di tangan kiri.

**SRAAAAAATTTT**

Tamaki melompat salto ke belakang, leher yang sempat terkena sabetan Kunai tak mengeluarkan darah sedikit pun. Naruto tersenyum melihat luka yang tadi ia sarangkan kembali tertutup dengan sempurna, ia tahu karena memang itulah salah-satu kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Clan Hozuki.

** *Suiton: Gosuiwan no Jutsu **

Naruto membelakak ketika melihat Tamaki sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berada, sedetik kemudian ia memundurkan kaki kirinya ke belakang dan...

**TRANG**

Naruto berhasil menahan serangan yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping kirinya.

**WUSSSSHHH BRAAAAAAKKKK**

Tamaki yang menggunakan teknik memperbesar kekuatan pada kedua tangan, sehingga kedua tangannya jadi membesar dengan otot-otot yang bermunculan. Hal itu membuat Naruto yang terkejut dengan kekuatan dorongan dari Tamaki yang tiba-tiba meningkat pesat, akhirnya ia terlempar membentur batu besar di belakangnya.

***Nicho: Mizudeppo **

**CUSH CUSH**

Tamaki menengadahkan kedepan, dengan pose telunjuk keatas dan ibu jari keatas (Pose: Menembak).

**SLAB SLAB**

Naruto menghindar melompat kearah kanan, ia menatap batu besar yang tadi menjadi sandarannya telah bolong akibat tekanan air yang di tambakan dari kedua telunjuk Tamaki. Sedetik kemudian ia di haruskan kembali berguling ke sebelah kiri untuk menghindari serangan selanjutnya, kemudian Naruto berusaha berdiri untuk segera berlari kesana-kemari menghindari tembakan air dari Tamaki.

**CUSH CUSH CUSH CUSH**  
**SLAB SLAB SLAB SLAB**

***Raiton: Kariyo no Nari**

Di telapak tangan kanan Naruto yang menengadah keatas tercipta sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari petir yang ia padatkan, dengan segera ia melesatkan tombak tersebut tepat mengarah kepada Tamaki.

Tamaki jelas tak ingin tinggal diam dan menerima serangan, ia menghindar kesamping kiri untuk menghindari lesatan tombak petir tersebut. Akan tetapi...

***Raiton: Kaminarite**

**SPRAAAATZZZ  
**

Naruto yang memang sudah memprediksi apa yang akan di lakukan Tamaki sudah melesat kembali, muncul tiba-tiba di depan Tamaki dan menghantamkan telapak tangan kirinya yang terbalut aliran listrik.

"Arrrrrgggghhhhh!..." Meskipun Tamaki sudah mencairkan tubuhnya, ia tetap saja berteriak kesakitan merasakan efek serangan dari Naruto. Memang pada dasarnya petir adalah kelemahan dari element air yang ia miliki, sehingga ia merasa kesakitan walau tubuhnya tidak mendapatkan luka sedikitpun.

"Sakit bukan? Air akan lemah terhadap element Petir, itulah kelemahanmu yang sesungguhnya Hozuki Tamaki!" Setelah berujar seperti itu, Naruto langsung menarik tangannya kembali dan segera melayangkan tendangan kanan sehingga Tamaki terlempar membentur pohon di belakangnya.

**BRAAAAAKKKKKKK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yamato dan pemuda hijau bawahan Tamaki saling mengadu senjata, Yamato dengan Kunai sedangkan pemuda hijau itu menggunakan pedang yang di milikinya.

**TRANG TRANG TRANG**

Bunyi dentuman setia mengalun menghiasi pertarungan diantara keduanya, tak satu pun diantara mereka yang berpiki8ran untuk mengalah terhadap lawan yang masing-masing tengah di hadapinya.

Keduanya melompat salto ke belakang, masing-masing saling menjaga jarak untuk menghindari serangan mendadak yang mungkin akan mereka alami.

"Kau hebat juga dapat mengimbangiku dalam hal Kenjutsu, Shinobi no Konoha. Bisakah aku mengetahui namamu?" Ujar pemuda hijau tersebut yang tengah menyimpan pedangnya diatas bahu.

"Kenjutsu bukan bagian dari keahlianku, namun terimakasih tentang pujiannya. Namaku Yamato, Tenzou Yamato." Pemuda hijau itu sekilas mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum karena sudah tahu nama sosok yang menjadi lawannya.

"Namaku Kazuo, Yuki Kazuo." Yamato mengerinyit mendengar nama Marga sosok di depannya, ia mengingat sekali bahwa Yuki sudah punah tak tersisa lagi. "Aku hanya setengah Yuki, melihatmu seperti itu nampaknya kau terkejut karena masih ada Yuki yang lainnya."

"Kau benar sekali, aku sempat terkejut tadi. Lalu apakah kau menguasai kemampuan khusus seperti Yuki lainnya, Hyooton mungkin?" Tanya Yamato dengan nada santainya.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu? Kurasa itu tidak perlu, kau sendiri pun pasti bisa mengetahuinya jika kita sedang bertarung." Kazuo menjawab seraya menyeringai menatap Yamato yang kini tengah berdiri bersiap dengan Fighting Stancenya.

"Ya apa boleh buat? Aku tak akan menahan diri lagi, karena kulihat kau bukan Shinobi yang sembarangan Kazuo!"

"Aku pun begitu, Kekkei Genkai Mokuton. Jelas yang memilikinya bukan orang sembarangan."

**TRANG**

***Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Godaime-Sama, tetaplah berada di dalam area jangkauan kami. Kami tak ingin anda sampai terluka, mohon mengertilah!" Aoba berucap di sela dirinya tengah menghadapi beberapa Shinobi yang tengah mencoba menyerang mereka.

"A- Aku mengerti!" Mei menjawab meringis karena kembali ia merasakan sakit yang mendera bagian perutnya, ia tak ingin egois merasa kuat padahal kondisi yang ia rasakan seperti ini.

Merasakan keberadaan Shinobi di belakangnya, Mei seketika langsung berbalik dan segera merangkai Henseal untuk menyerang tiga Shinobi yang tengah melompat siap menghunuskan senjatanya.

***Futton: Komu no Jutsu**

Mei Terumi menyemburkan uap panas dari dalam mulutnya, uap panas tersebut melesat menerjang tiga Shinobi yang hendak menyerangnya tadi.

_"Uaaaahhh.. Panas!"_

_"Ke- Kenapa? Kulitku melepuh?"_

Mei tersenyum puas melihat tiga Shinobi yang kini sudah tergeletak berguling-gulingan mencoba meredakan panas yang mendera tubuhnya, namun hal itu percuma karena kabut uap panas milik Mei Terumi terus melingkupi area tiga Shinobi tersebut sampai ketiganya meregang nyawa akibat tubuh mereka yang kini sudah melepuh akibat panasnya uap.

"Mengerikan!" Aoba yang melihat Jutsu yang Mei keluarkan hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya tercekat, membayangkan jika memang ia yang berada dalam area kabut uap tersebut.

"Cih.. Itu hanya serangan biasa, tidak menarik sekali!" Anko mendecih menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya, hal itu membuat Mei Terumi terpancing dan langsung mendelik tajam menatap dirinya.

"APA KAU BILANG, GADIS ULAR?" Mei Terumi geram dengan penuturan Anko tadi, ia menghela nafasnya berkali-kali karena merasakan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Sosok gadis yang ia tatap seakan merendahkan harga dirinya, mengingat ia seorang mantan Kage jelas hal itu sebagai penghinaan untuknya.

"Apa kau se-emosi itu hanya aku menyatakan hal sebenarnya? Dasar gendut!" Cukup, Mei Terumi tak bisa menahan emosinya kali ini. Ia memang menyadari bahwa tubuhnya semakin membesar, namun ia tetap tidak terima di katai gendut oleh gadis tersebut.

"KAU..." Mei langsung merangkai Henseal untuk melenyapkan Anko dengan Jutsu yang ia miliki.

***Yoton: Yokai no Ju-**

"APA ITU?.." Mei tak dapat menyelesaikan Jutsunya hanya karena sebuah teriakan melengking dari arah kanannya. "...Ke- Kenapa tubuh mereka seperti itu?"

"Ada apa, Ha... na?" Mei terbata diakhir ketika melihat sendiri penampakan yang tadi sempat Hana tunjukan, di depannya kini 7 Shinobi tersisa tengah berada dalam keadaan yang menurutnya sangat asing.

"Ju- Juinjutsu Jo- Joutai?.." Anko sendiri menerka karena melihat tubuh mereka dipenuhi oleh totol-tol warna hitam, jelas hal ini sudah tak begitu asing baginya. "..Be- Berhati-hatilah! I- ini sudah melewati apa yang kita hadapi tadi."

"Kekuatan mereka meningkat pesat melebihi apa yang aku bayangkan, mungkin Class High Jounin." Aoba menyiapkan diri lebih sigap lagi karena merasakan kekuatan yang meningkat pesat dari ketujuh Shinobi tersebut.

"Oh tidak.. mereka memasuki joutai tahap dua, pantas saja kekuatannya seperti yang Aoba beritahukan." Anko kembali di buat meneguk ludahnya, terkadang ia juga membenci kemampuan seperti itu. Joutai atau segel kutukan yang di tanamkan mantan Senseinya, masa kelam yang pernah ia alami karena Joutai yang ia miliki.

"Tenanglah, Anko!" Hana mengelus punggung Anko yang terlihat tengah bergetar, tangan kanannya sedari tadi terus menempel pada bahu kirinya.

"Mereka terlihat menjijikan, aku tak akan segan lagi mengubur mereka dengan Yoton yang aku miliki!" Berbanding terbalik dengan Mei, ia nampak menyeringai senang karena ia bisa meluapkan emosinya kepada ketujuh Shinobi tersebut.

"A- Apa maksudnya Orochimaru ikut campur dalam masalah ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan hal tak berguna seperti ini, Tamaki?"

"Aku ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!"

**TRANG TRANG**

Naruto mendarat setelah beradu senjata dengan lawan bertarungnya, pandangannya kian menajam menatap Tamaki yang juga tengah menatapnya. Aura permusuhan menguar diantara keduanya, nampaknya masing-masing tengah memperlihatkan egonya yang tak ingin mengalah.

"Tak peduli kau berkata seperti apa, aku akan mempertahankan apa yang memang sudah menjadi milkku!" Naruto melemparkan kedua Kunainya langsung mengarah kepada Tamaki.

Tamaki melihat dua Kunai tersebut melaju kearahnya, ia segera berlari menjauhi jalur lesatan Kunai. Tak peduli walau lemparan tersebut memang lemah, namun ia sudah tahu dan mengerti dengan cara kerja perpindahan Naruto yang sangat cepat.

Dia tak ingin mengambil resiko, yang harus ia lakukan adalah menjauhi Kunai yang di lesatkan oleh Naruto terhadapnya, dan juga tak melupakan beberapa Kunai yang telah menancap telak di permukaan tanah serta di beberapa bagian pohon.

'Aku hanya harus menjauhi Kunai-Kunai tersebut, ia bisa muncul kapan saja jika aku berada tepat di dekat Kunai itu berada. Hal ini mengingatkanku mengenai si Kiroi Senko, meski aku tak pernah melawannnya namun menurut kabar dia adalah Shinobi terkuat dengan Jutsu Teleportnya. Sosok lawanku ini memang menguasai Jutsu tersebut!' Kedua mata Tamaki berkeliling, mencoba meneliti letak kebaradaan Kunai-Kunai milik Naruto.

'Kenapa ia nampak segan menghindari letak keberadaan Kunai milkku?' Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya melihat Tamaki yang kian menjauh dengan letak Kunai yang telah ia sebar di area sekitar. 'Oh jadi dia sudah mengetahui cara kerja Hiraishin? Nampaknya aku harus menggunakan Fuin yang telah aku modifikasi, meski jangkauannya tidak seluas dengan perantara Kunai menurutku itu sudah cukup.'

Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya keatas, sedetik kemudian muncul energy berwarna biru dari jari telunjuknya tersebut. Setelah persiapan pertama selesai, Naruto seketika mulai menulis huruf kanji di permukaan udara. Selesai menulis, Naruto merangkai Henseal untuk mengaktifkan segel Fuin yang telah ia buat tadi.

Dari permukaan udara yang kosong, tiba-tiba tercipta sebuah rangkaian huruf Kanji berwarna merah. Sedetik kemudian rangkaian huruf Kanji itu tersedot masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto, yang kini hanya terdiam seraya tengah menutup kedua matanya.

Kedua mata Naruto terjeblak membuka, namun ada satu perbedaan yang sangat menonjol diantara kedua mata tersebut. Wajah sebelah kanan Naruto tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tato di atas dahi kanan serta pipi sebelah kanan, begitu pula dengan mata sebelah kanannya yang mulai timbul sebuah tato yang menghubungkan kedua tato yang berada diatas-bawahnya. (Fairy taill: Tato milik Jellal namun berwarna merah)

"Hiraishin no Me telah aktif!" Tamaki yang melihat perubahan yang begitu mencolok di bagian wajah kanan Naruto mengerutkan alisnya bingung, berbeda dengan Naruto yang kini tengah memfokuskan diri menatap Tamaki yang berada di bagian sebelah kiri tempatnya berdiri.

**SRIIIIIINGGG**

**ZRASSSSHHH**

Naruto seketika menghilang, muncul di hadapan Tamaki dan menyabetkan Kunainya yang terbalut oleh element Angin. Sehingga sebuah Kunai pendek yang di genggam Naruto, seakan berganti model menjadi sebuah pedang angin panjang.

"Arrrrggghhhh!..." Tamaki berteriak merasakan rasa perih menghujam bagian perutnya, ia menyentuhkan tangan kanannya keasal rasa perih dan dapat ia lihat darah merah yang masih segar dapat ia tangkap di penglihatannya. "...Ke- Kenapa?"

**TAP**

Naruto menapakan diri tepat di belakang Tamaki.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya Hiraishin tahap kedua! Untuk sekarang percuma kau menghindari Kunai-Kunai milikku, aku bisa menteleport diriku sesuai dengan penglihatan yang aku tangkap. Dan untukmu yang mungkin tengah bertanya-tanya kenapa kau bisa terluka, jawabannya karena element Angin yang aku milikki." Tamaki yang sudah membalikan tubuhnya tengah terbelakak lebar, Naruto sendiri tengah berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada.

"Aku sudah menganalisis cara bertarungmu. Jika kau tidak berniat menyerang, maka kau akan mencairkan tubuhmu untuk meminimalisir serangan yang akan kau terima nanti. Dengan kata lain, seluruh tubuhmu akan menjadi Air sehingga tidak akan mencideraimu secara seurius ketika menerima serangan. Namun itu sebelum aku mengetahui rahasia tersebut, sekarang aku bisa menyerangmu sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan dan bisa kau lihat sendiri hasilnya!" Ungkap Naruto, Tamaki membelakak mendengar penuturan Naruto yang sepenuhnya memang benar.

"Ta- Tapi bagaimana bisa kau melukaiku, hah?" Tamaki bertanya, seraya tangan kanan mengangkat dengan darah yang ia dapatkan dari bekas lukanya.

"Aku hanya membekukan bagian tubuhmu. Dengan singkat kata, element Angin yang aku miliki lebih kuat di banding element Air yang kau milikki. Bisa kau bayangkan jika Air terus di aliri Angin, hal itu akan membuat sifat Air menjadi mengeras dan hal itu juga terjadi padamu." Tamaki memejamkan kedua matanya, sedetik kemudian senyuman simpul hadir menghiasi wajahnya.

"Memang sedari pertama aku tak memiliki peluang untuk menang yah, Uzumaki?..." Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan tersebut. "...Aku menyadarinya sekarang, saat ini aku bisa berpikir jernih dan mampu untuk bisa melepaskannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto, ia memang tak mengerti dengan apa yang di sampaikan Tamaki terhadapnya.

"Mau mendengarkan ceritaku?" Naruto mengerinyit mendengar tawaran Tamaki terhadapnya, namun satu yang ia ketahui dari sosok lawannya kini. Pancaran kedua matanya menyendu dengan gurat penyesalan terlihat di sana, di tambah dengan senyuman miris yang kini sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku tak ada pilihan lain selain mendengarkannya." Tamaki tersenyum sekilas, kemudian ia mengangguk sebagai tanggapan dari pernyataan Naruto.

"Kisahku ini bermula...

**.**

**Flashback  
Tamaki POV  
**

Kisahku ini bermula ketika aku baru menginjak usia 11 tahun, tepat di mana kedua orangtuaku meninggal karena menjalankan Misi yang dulu di berikan oleh Sandaime-Mizukage.

Aku masih mengingatnya ketika semua orang telah meninggalkan pekuburan, dan hanya tersisa di sana aku masih terduduk berdiam diri menangisi kepergian keduanya.

"Anak laki-laki tak boleh cengeng! Ini untuk menghapus airmata Oniisan!" Mendengar suara teguran tersebut aku seketika mendongkak, melihat seorang gadis kecil kira-kira berusia 3-4 tahunan di bawahku dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang tengah ia sodorkan. "Percuma kau menangisi mereka, apa dengan airmatamu mereka akan kembali?"

Dengan perasaan canggung aku mencoba meraih sapu tangan yang gadis kecil itu sodorkan, bahkan aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari senyum manisnya yang saat ini setia menghiasi wajah tembemnya.

"Terimakasih!" gadis tersebut semakin tersenyum lebar ketika sapu tangan yang ia sodorkan telah berpindah tangan, aku pun tersenyum membalas senyuman yang ia berikan.

"Oniisan jangan menangis lagi, aku pun sama sudah tak memiliki orangtua." Aku terkejut dengan apa yang ia sampaikan, di tambah dia masih bisa tersenyum lebar ketika mengucapkannya.

"Hum.. Oniisan janji, Onii-San tidak akan menangis lagi!" Kataku yakin dengan apa yang kuucapkan tadi, gadis itu sekilas mengangguk dan segera berbalik dan berlari meninggalkanku kembali... sendirian.

Aku hanya terpaku menatap punggung dengan surai merah-oranye yang melambai-lambai, tak kusadari senyuman lebar hadie menemaniku ketika aku menatap punggungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enam tahun sudah berlalu. Namun aku selalu teringat akan kejadian tersebut, ingin rasanya aku kembali melihat gadis kecil yang aku sadari telah mencuri perhatianku dan khususnya bagian dari hatiku. Aku sadar jika pertemuan tersebut hanya sekilas, namun apakah perasaan ini butuh alasan?

Hingga saat itu terjadi. Ketika aku yang memang sudah menjadi Class Chunin mendapatkan satu misi dari Sandaime, dan akulah yang ia tunjuk sebagai ketua pimpinan Misi dengan di bantu 3 orang Shinobi Class Genin.

Aku melihatnya, ya tidak salah lagi dialah sosok gadis yang selalu menghantui di setiap tidurku. Seenaknya saja menyelinap masuk di hatiku, dan di tambah dengan dia pula yang selalu hadir di setiap mimpi malamku.

Ternyata dari tiga Genin yang akan aku pimpin diantaranya adalah gadis yang selalu aku harapkan, melihat wajahnya yang telah mengalami pertumbuhan membuatku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Namaku Mei Terumi, Niisan sendiri?"

"Namaku Hozuki Tamaki, salam kenal gadis manis!"

Aku sangat bahagia bisa mengetahui nama gadis ini, selama enam tahun aku selalu merindukannya tanpa tahu identitas dari sosok yang aku rindukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana hari ini?"

"Aku sangat senang Niisan, terimakasih juga Niisan hari ini sudah meneraktirku."

Hari demi hari kami semakin dekat, dia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Oniisan. Aku sebenarnya sangat menyayangkan cara pemanggilan seperti itu, itu membuatku merasa risih dengan panggilan tersebut.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya. Aku memang selalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan ketika aku dan dia tengah memiliki waktu luang, kadang dengan mengunjungi sebuah danau dan terakhirnya selalu kami habiskan dengan makan malam atau pun hal lainnya yang bisa menyenangkan hatinya.

Melihatnya tersenyum senang, hal itu sudah cukup untukku. Namun nampaknya aku merasa belum puas dengan kedekatan kami, nyatanya aku masih selalu mengharapkan agar bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Bukan dalam lingkup sebuah ikatan Kakak dan Adik, namun dalam artian yang sebenarnya yaitu antara Pria dan Wanita.

Ini membuat aku memutuskan sesuatu. Aku berniat akan mengatakan segala perasaan yang sudah berkecamuk dalam hatiku, tidak ada kata kembali dan aku harus mengungkapkannya sekarang.

"Mei-Chan, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu!"

"Apa itu, Niisan?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kulihat kedua matanya membelakak lebar, aku yakin dia sangat terkejut mendengar dua kalimat yang aku ucapkan tadi. Ku rasakan Jantungku memompa dengan gilanya, nampaknya aku terlalu berlebihan hanya karena saat ini aku tengah menunggu jawabannya atas perasaanku tersebut.

"Mei juga sangat menyukai Niisan..." Aku sangat senang ketika mendengar apa yang ia sampaikan, namun sedetik kemudian aku merasa seperti terhempas jatuh ketika mendengar lanjutan dari jawabannya. "...Namun ma'af jika yang Niisan maksud suka dalam artian yang lebih dalam, Mei tidak menyukai Niisan. Tamaki-Niisan adalah sosok Niisan bagi Mei, jadi rasa suka Mei hanya sebatas itu."

"A- Apa kita tidak bisa mencobanya terlebih dahulu?"

"Jika Niisan mengajak untuk berhubungan secara khusus, Mei tidak bisa karena nanti akan merusak hubungan kita yang sekarang. Mei bisa memberikan Niisan kesempatan untuk membuat Mei bisa menyukai Niisan, hati Manusia bisa saja berubah kan."

"Baiklah kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu, Niisan akan membuat Mei-Chan menyukai Niisan sebagai seorang pria berharga untuk Mei-Chan."

Aku menerima apa keputusan yang Mei buat, memang hal seperti ini tidak bisa untuk di paksakan. Aku mengusap puncak kepalanya, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju tempat kediaman Mei. Tidak ada yang berubah setelah pengakuan tadi, kami masih berbincang seperti biasanya seakan melupakan kejadian penembakan tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu. Tahun ini aku menginjak usia 20-tahun, sedangkan dengan Mei Terumi telah menginjak remaja 16-tahun. Kecantikannya sudah mulai memancar, hal itu membuat tak sedikit pria banyak yang menyukainya.

Dengan fakta tersebut, membuatku merasa kalut dan khawatir dengan hubunganku dengan Mei. Tidak ada peningkatan dalam hubungan kami, dia masih terus menganggapku sebagai Niisannya sedangkan aku merasa tak puas dengan ikatan tersebut.

Pada suatu hari aku melihat Mei yang tengah berjalan-jalan dengan seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal, namun dalam pengamatanku dia tak beda jauh dengan usia Mei saat ini. Hatiku sangat sakit melihatnya, dan kepalaku mendidih melihat hal seperti itu.

Aku sekarang mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya ku alami saat ini. Aku mencintai sosok Wanita seperti Mei Terumi, namun nampaknya dia sendiri enggan untuk membalas apa yang aku rasakan. Ucapan itu hanyalah omong kosong, Mei akan memberi kesempatan agar bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta hanya omong kosong.

Dia seakan memberi pengharapan palsu untukku, hubunganku dengannya tak ada peningkatan namun apa yang aku lihat sekarang? Mei Terumi tengah berkencan dengan pria lain, lalu apa artinya dengan kesabaran yang aku milikki sampai saat ini?

Dengan perasaan berkecamuk aku meninggalkan tempat tersebut, meninggalkan dengan mendapat kekecewaan dengan apa yang kudapatkan saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalian pasti selalu bertanya-tanya mengenai kisah percintaan Mei Terumi, bukan? Aku tegaskan dan beritahukan kepada kalian selaku pembaca, bahwa Mei Terumi dalam hidupnya tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Dia adalah sosok wanita sempurna yang memang sangat di sukai seluruh kaum pria, namun tak ada satu pun yang bisa untuk mendapatkannya dan tak ada satupun yang bisa menjadikannya kekasih.

Alasannya hanya satu. Aku akan melenyapkan siapapun itu yang tengah mencoba merebut Mei Terumi dariku, aku akan membunuhnya jika ada satu orang pria yang tengah mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

Aku sendiri pun tak tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan selama ini, seakan semua pikiranku menghilang. Aku terlalu mencintainya, atau aku terlalu terobsesi dengannya. Membunuh dan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menjadi penghalangku, penghalangku untuk mendapatkan sosok gadis kecil yang membuatku merasakan jatuh cinta.

Hingga segalanya terbongkar. Ketika aku menginjak usia 25-tahun, sedangkan dengan Mei Terumi sudah menginjak usia 21-tahun. Mei Terumi melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika aku membunuh satu pria yang saat itu dekat dengannya, ia nampak terkejut dan syok dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan.

Dimulai dari sana. Mei Terumi mulai membenciku, bahkan kurasakan bahwa ia semakin jauh untuk bisa ku jangkau. Aku putus asa, aku tak ingin ia sampai menjauh dariku dan membenciku seperti ini. Aku tak sanggup jika dia tak lagi bisa ku lihat, tak lagi bisa melihat senyum bahagianya, dan tak lagi bisa berbincang dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu tahun telah berlalu. Aku mencoba untuk menghubunginya, dan segera meminta ma'af atas segala apa yang telah ku lakukan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membunuh seluruh teman priaku adalah pembuktian bahwa kau mencintaiku?" Aku terdiam membeku tak tahu harus menjawabnya seperti apa, setahun tak berbicara dengannya membuatnya tak memanggilku dengan sebutan Niisan yang selalu ia gunakan. Atau memang karena dia terlalu membenciku sehingga sudah tak sudi memakai panggilan tersebut? Aku tak tahu jawabannya, sama sekali tak tahu.

"A- Aku minta ma'af atas segala kesalahanku, aku terlalu mencintaimu Mei-Chan. A- Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih, a- aku terlalu di butakan oleh Cinta."

"Aku mengerti kalau begitu..." Kulihat kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, sungguh aku tak sanggup jika harus melihatnya seperti ini. "...Kau bukanlah mencintaiku, lebih tepatnya kau hanya terobsesi terhadapku."

"Bu- Bukan, aku sang-"

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk **hiks** bisa membalas perasaanmu, akan tetapi **hiks** sungguh aku tak bis-"

"OMONG KOSONG!..." Aku mengatupkan mulutku, aku tak sadar aku membantaknya seperti itu. "...Ma- Ma'af aku ta-"

"Kau berubah Niisan **hiks**, kau telah **hiks** berubah menjadi pribadi yang sama sekali **hiks** tak ku kenali. Selama ini Niisan **hiks** tak pernah membentakku, namun **hiks** apa yang kita lihat sekarang ini?"

"Aku **hiks** sangat membenci dirimu **hiks** yang sekarang!"

Aku hanya tertegun dan terdiam melihatnya penggungnya yang kini kian menjauh, aku meremas dadaku yang merasa sakit melihatnya seperti itu. Aku kecewa kepada diriku sendiri kenapa aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku, sehingga akulah sendiri yang membuatnya kian tak bisa kujangkau.

Sepulang dari pertemuan tersebut, aku memutuskan untuk menyerahkan diri ke pihak keamanan Kirigakure. Aku mengakui bahwa akulah yang selama ini membunuh, aku berharap bahwa apa yang aku lakukan ini akan bisa membuat Mei tidak membenciku lagi. Aku akan menerimanya, aku akan puas jika ia kembali sebagai Imotou ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harapan yang aku gantungkan menjadi sia-sia. Selama empat tahun aku mendekam di jeruji besi, tak sekali pun Mei mau untuk sekedar menjengukku. Aku kian terpuruk akan kenyataan yang aku terima, aku kehilangan akal sehatku, aku kehilangan rasa sayangku terhadapnya, dan kini muncullah rasa yang baru yaitu kebencian terhadapnya.

Aku sangat membencinya saat ini, aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku telah menjadi orang bodoh yang selalu mengejarnya.

Hingga waktu itu tiba. Aku di bebaskan oleh Yagura dan ia memintaku untuk menjadi tangan kanannya, ternyata di Kirigakure tengah terlibat dengan perang Saudara. Aku mendengar bahwa Mei merupakan pimpinan dari pasukan pemberontak, aku tak berpikir panjang untuk menyanggupi permintaan Yagura untuk menjadi tangan kanannya.

Aku kembali di pertemukan dengan Mei ketika perang itu terjadi. Kami berada di sisi lain yang berbeda, dan aku senang bisa menemuinya kembali. Tak bisa ku pungkiri, meski aku membencinya namun perasaan Cinta masih membekas di hatiku.

Namun satu kenyataan kembali menghantamku, aku melihat dua sorot matanya yang kian memancarkan kebencian yang melebihi sebelumnya. Aku tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, aku yang notabennya sosok yang sangat di kenalnya dahulu menjadi bagian terpenting dari musuh yang kini sedang ia coba kalahkan.

**Tamaki POV end**  
**Flasback OF**

**.**

...Cukup sampai disini!" Tamaki menyelesaikan kisahnya, ia menunduk sendu tak sanggup untuk mendongkakan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada salahnya dengan Cinta, namun kesalahannya terletak pada dirimu sendiri Tamaki!" Naruto berujar membuat Tamaki mendongkak dengan pandangan sendu menatap Naruto. "Kau salah dalam mengartikan Cinta. Cinta tak harus memiliki, Cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah dengan melihatnya bahagia."

"Kau tak mengerti deng-"

"Kau berpikir aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan?..." Naruto menyela perkataan Tamaki, ia tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. "...Aku pernah mencintai sosok gadis, aku selalu berusaha untuk mencari perhatiannya setiap waktu tak peduli jika sikapku itu selalu mendapat pukulan darinya."

"Namun sayang karena Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan sama sepertimu, dia lebih mencintai sahabatku. Bahkan ketika sahabatku itu meninggalkan desa, aku berusaha untuk membawanya kembali agar aku dapat melihatnya tersenyum bahagia seperti dahulu..." Naruto menerawang menatap langit, sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika mengingat kenangan tersebut. "...Aku tak peduli jika dia tak bisa kumiliki, melihatnya bahagia itu bisa membuatku bahagia."

"Omong kosong! Sebenarnya kau sangat menginginkannya, dan ka-"

"Ya kau benar, akan menjadi sesuatu hal yang membahagiakan jika memang dia membalas perasaanku. Namun apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Cinta tak bisa di paksa, kita harus menerima dengan lapang dada jika memang dia tak menerima apa yang kita rasakan. Bukankah hidup ini penuh akan pilihan?" Ungkap Naruto tersenyum kearah Tamaki.

"Itu adalah Cinta versimu, namun tidak untukku!"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar jika kita saling menukar tinju bisa saling memahami sebagai sesama Kesatria?..." Naruto bertanya kemudian, ia tersenyum melihat tamaki seakan tengah memikirkan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan. "...Ayo kita bertukar tinju, kita akan saling memahami apa yang tengah kita rasakan saat ini!"

Tamaki tersenyum sekilas mendengarnya. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan, aku akan mendapatkan kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Jika itu memang harus membunuhmu, maka akan aku lakukan."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, dan aku tidak berniat mati di tanganmu!" Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Tamaki dan Naruto kembali saling menyerang dengan senjata yang mereka gunakan.

**SRIIIIINNNGGGGG**

**ZRASSSSHHH ****CRASSSSHHH CRAAASSSHHHH  
**

"Ohok!.." Tamaki memuntahkan sebagian darah dari mulutnya, di tubuhnya sudah tercipta beberapa sayatan yang memang berhasil Naruto torehkan.

Tamaki merangkai Henseal panjang, melihat hal itu Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di hadapan Tamaki.

**SRIIIIINNNGGGGG**

**CRASSSSHHH CRAAASSSHHHH**

Tamaki menghiraukan Naruto yang tengah melayangkan beberapa sabetan, ia terus berkonsentrasi merangkai Henseal. Setelah selesai Tamaki tersenyum menyeringa, meskipun seluruh tubuhnya ia rasakan perih akibat luka yang ia dapatkan.

***Suiton: Tate Eboshi**

**SLAAASSSSHHH**

Naruto yang sudah dekat dan ingin kembali menyabetkan Kunainya mengurungkan niatnya, ia segera menghilang karena melihat area sekitar Tamaki yang menguarkan sejumlah air yang sangat banyak.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna, di hadapannya kini tercipta monster Air setinggi 7 meter evolusi dari Jutsu Tamaki. Gumpalan Air tersebut menari-nari seperti jely yang tengah di goyangkan, sedetik kemudian puluhan tombak Air melesat kesegala arah membuat Naruto panik dan segera menghindarinya.

**CPRAAAAATTTT**

Bunyi cipratan darah terdengar, Naruto memegang bagian pipi sebelah kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat tersambar satu tombak Air.

Melihat kembali gumpalan tersebut menari, Naruto dengan segera menyiapkan kembali untuk sarana menulis Fuin di permukaan udara. Setelah selesai, Naruto segera merangkai Henseal untuk mengaktifkan Fuin tersebut.

"Ini adalah Jutsu element Angin yang aku aplikasikan dengan Fuin Jutsu, aku akan membekukanmu!" Naruto berujar seurius, terlihat pula aksara Kanji Fuin yang sempat ia buat kini tengah bersinar.

***Kaze no Tenshi**

Aksara Fuin terserap masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto, seketika tubuh Naruto menguarkan cahaya berwarna biru langit.

**WUUUUUSSSSSHHHH**

Naruto langsung melompat keatas, ketika gumpalan air itu kembali melesatkan tombak-tombaknya.

"A- Apa itu?" Tamaki bertanya-tanya ketika melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak menapak di udara yang kosong tanpa kesulitan.

**SPLAAAASSSSHHH**

Naruto yang tengah berdiri tegak di udara mengepakan sayap lebarnya yang terbuat dari element Angin, Tamaki terkagum melihat Naruto yang kini terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang mulai mengepakan sayap sehingga membuatnya terus melayang di udara.

"Mode ini tercipta atas pengaplikasian element Angin + segel Fuin Jutsu. Dalam mode ini aku bisa memanipulasi Angin sepuasnya, mode ini dinamakan mode Avatar." Naruto mengungkapkan mengenai mode yang saat ini ia gunakan. "Walau aku hanya mampu mengaktifkannya selama 5 menit, kupikir itu lebih dari cukup untuk membekukanmu."

"Aku sungguh merasa terhormat untuk mencicipi Jutsumu itu." Gumam Tamaki, ia tersenyum melihat lawannya yang sekuat ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulainya!"

**SWOOOOSSSHHHUUU**

Naruto melesat cepat terbang kearah Tamaki yang telah menjelma seperti Monster, ia menengadahkan tangan kanannya kedepan.

**SWUUUSSHH SWUUUSSHH SWUUUSSHH SWUUUSSHH**

Naruto menembakan bola Angin sebesar bola takraw langsung menghujam Tamaki, di setiap bola mendarat di permukaan Monster Air, maka bagian tersebut akan langsung membeku akibat kuatnya Angin yang Naruto tembakan.

**PRANG PRANG PRANG**

Bahkan tombak Tamaki yang memang ia lesatkan bertujuan menghujam tubuh Naruto, terjatu dan pecah akibat benturan tombak Es yang jatuh dari ketinggian ke permukaan tanah. Di sekitar tubuh Naruto seperti ada sebuah penghalang yang melindungi sang pengguna, sehingga tombak Air tak satu pun berhasil menggores Naruto.

"Inilah serangan terakhirku...

...KA ME KA ME HAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak seraya melesatkan sebuah laser dari kedua telapak tangannya, laser tersebut ternyata adalah element Angin yang sudah ia padatkan dan ia lepaskan sehingga melesat seperti laser.

"Arrrrrrrgggghhhhh..." Tamaki berteriak ketika laser tersebut menghujam dirinya, ia merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya seakan mengeras dan tak mampu di gerakan lagi.

**TAP**

"Ada permintaan terakhir?" Naruto bertanya setelah menapakan kedua kakinya di permukaan tanah, kini ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan Tamaki yang masih dalam wujud Eboshinya.

**PRAAAANNGG**

Bagian bawah tubuh Tamaki pecah menjadi serpihan kecil, Tamaki tersenyum sendu menatap sosok Naruto yang berada di hadapannya. Bahkan ia menghiraukan tubuhnya yang kian membeku, di mulai dari bawah dan kini tengah merambat kebagian atas.

"A- Aku ingin kau membahagiakan Mei-Chan, aku serahkan dia padamu Uzumaki-San. Dan... tolong sampaikan pesan terakhirku untuknya..." Naruto mengangguk sekilas, untuk pertama kalinya saat ini Naruto dapat melihat senyum tulus dari seorang Tamaki. "...Ma'afkan aku atas segala kesalahanku, aku tak ingin kematianku tak tenang karena ia masih membenciku. Mei-Chan harus bahagia, dan a- aku selalu mencintainya hingga akhir hayatku."

"Aku akan menyampaikannya, dan... terimakasih karena sudah menjaga Mei-Chan di waktu dahulu." Ujar Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya menghargai sosok yang berada di hadapannya.

"A- Apa boleh aku meminta satu per- permintaan lag ~Arrgggh la-lagi?" Naruto hanya mengangguk, walaupun kedua matanya merasa tak sependapat dengan anggukannya itu. "Aku tak memaksakannya kepadamu, a- aku minta tolong un- ~Arrggghh untuk menyelamatkan keponakanku. Di- dia berada di tangan Orochimaru, dan berikan gulungan Hozuki ini kepadanya!"

**POOOFT**

Sebuah gulungan berwarna biru tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Naruto, Tamaki tersenyum lega telah menyampaikan apa yang ia ingin katakan.

**PRAAAAAANNNGGG**

Sedetik kemudian seluruh tubuh Tamaki hancur berhamburan, menandakan berakhirnya pertarungan ini.

Naruto menon-aktifkan dua Fuin yang melekat di tubuhnya, kemudian ia berjongkok untuk mengambil gulungan yang di amanatkan kepadanya.

"Suigetsu, kah?..." Gumam Naruto, ia membalikan badannya dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "...Partnernya si Teme pantat ayam, aku pasti akan menyelamatkannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sampai di tempat anggota GOM lainnya berada, mereka nampaknya barus selesai menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" Naruto bertanya walau ia sendiri sudah tahu keadaan mereka, meskipun tidak ada korban jiwa, ia dapat melihat beberapa luka yang tercetak di bagian tubuh mereka. "Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh kita, selanjutnya kita bisa melanjutkan kembali perjalanan."

"Kau tampak tidak terluka seurius, kecuali sebelah pipimu itu Naruto." Naruto hanya tersenyum sekilas, kemudian ia menghela nafas untuk menormalkan pernafasannya.

"Aku kehilangan banyak Chakra!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 Complete**

**Bagaimana masalah Hurt nya? Kerasa nggak? Tolong berikan komentarnya!**

**.**

**A/N: **_**Hiraishin no Me:** Ini adalah mode ketika Naruto memasuki Hiraishin tahap kedua, jangkauan Teleport hanya 300m. Hiraishin tahap kedua ini Narutolah yang menanamkan segel Fuin di mata sebelah kanannya, cara kerjanya sama seperti memfokuskan Jutsu Amaterasu. _

_**Kaze no Tenshi:** Pengaplikasian Fuin Jutsu terhadap satu element, atau dalam artian lainnya Avatar. Dalam mode seperti ini, Naruto bisa seenaknya memanipulasi element yang ia gunakan terhadap pengaplikasian segel Fuin ini. Dalam mode ini Naruto selalu memanipulasi Angin menjadi sepasang sayap lebar seperti Malaikat, dan juga mode ini hanya mampu bertahan selama lima menit._

_**KaMeKaMeHa:** Author hanya lagi iseng, tak usah di pedulikan karena Author sedang teringat dengan Fandom sebelah! **:v**_

**.**

**Balasan Review Non-Login**

**Kuro-san:** The Snake's Hermit tidak Hiatus Kok! Esya masih melanjutkannya, karena banyak Reader yang selalu menantikan UP The Snake's Hermit.

**Gun:** Haremnnya baru tersedia 5 orang, MeiKushiMikoMebuAnko.

**riski56:** Ya mereka akan menikah, namun akan ada sedikit kendala di Konoha.

**MATAkami:** Ya sama-sama, Esya juga sangat berterimakasih sudah berkunjung dan meninggalkan jejaknya!

**Warga:** Namenya Warga? -_-* Yo' ini sudah dilanjutkan!

**Namikaze arashi:** Terimakasih banyak, dan ini sudah Esya lanjutkan kok!

**Nameasd:** Ini sudah dilanjutkan, silahkan di Review! :v

**win:** Terimakasih banyak, Esya senang karena banyak yang menghargai karya GAJE ini.

**mei chan:** Huuufftt... Ma'af sekali, karena Esya sudah memutuskannya untuk membuat Harem!

**All Guest:** Terimakasih banyak, silahkan mampir lagi!

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '******New Dimensions:** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER**  
***- Masashi Kishimoto -***

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Harem  
Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension  
The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmati perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"  
'Bijuu/Monster'  
*Jutsu  
**(Keterangan)

* * *

**Sebelumnya:**

Naruto sampai di tempat anggota GOM lainnya berada, mereka nampaknya barus selesai menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" Naruto bertanya walau ia sendiri sudah tahu keadaan mereka, meskipun tidak ada korban jiwa, ia dapat melihat beberapa luka yang tercetak di bagian tubuh mereka. "Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh kita, selanjutnya kita bisa melanjutkan kembali perjalanan."

"Kau tampak tidak terluka seurius, kecuali sebelah pipimu itu Naruto." Naruto hanya tersenyum sekilas, kemudian ia menghela nafas untuk menormalkan pernafasannya.

"Aku kehilangan banyak Chakra!"

**:**

**:  
CHAPTER 15**  
Shinso, Bagian Sang Legendaris

**.**

**Konohagakure no Sato  
Hokage Tower**

Enam, jumlah Shinobi yang kini tengah berhadapan dengan Sandaime-Hokage aka Sarutobi Hiruzen. Kelompok GOM yang dia kirim untuk mengawal keberangkatan Godaime-Mizukage telah kembali, membawa serta Godaime-Mizukage dengan selamat sampai di Konohagakure.

"A- Apa anda yakin, Godaime-Sama?" Sarutobi Hiruzen nampak membola tak percaya dengan apa yang sempat ia dengar sendiri dari mulut sosok wanita berbadan buncit di depannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap seorang pria bersurai kuning yang memang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum canggung seraya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ya saya yakin Sandaime-Sama, saya berniat menetap di desa ini. Dan juga... bukankah sebagai seorang istri harus mengabdikan dirinya terhadap sang suami?" Mengatakan pertanyaan menjurus sebuah pernyataan, kedua matanya berbinar karena seraya membayangkan telah menjadi seorang istri bagi Uzumaki Naruto.

'Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Aku tak mengingat telah menggelar resepsi pernikahan.' Batin Naruto, menatap direksi Mei yang tengah menguarkan aura kebahagiaan.

'Aku jadi mengerti tentang misi khusus yang dia berikan terhadap Naruto, semuanya jadi terungkap dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang ini.' Batin Sandaime, nampaknya ia baru menyadari tentang misi khusus yang sempat ia pertanyakan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah saya akan mengurus perpindahan anda, kami akan menyiapkan tempat tinggal untuk anda di Konoha." Ungkap Hiruzen seraya meraih sebuah berkas dan bersiap untuk menyiapkan laporan perpindahan.

"Ma'af sebelumnya, Sandaime-Sama! Saya bermaksud menetap dengan Naruto-Kun, jadi anda tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan sebuah kediaman untuk saya tempati." Mendengar pernyataan tersebut Naruto langsung beralih menatap Mei Terumi, Mei hanya tersenyum menyeringai seakan mengerti dengan arti tatapan yang di layangkan oleh Naruto untuknya.

"Tidak! Tidak bisa Mei-Chan, kau tidak bisa menetap bersamaku." Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangannya menentang rencana yang sudah Mei terumi tetapkan.

"Apa kau merasakannya, Anakku? Ayahmu menolak Ibumu ini, Ayahmu tidak ingin bertanggung jawab dan juga dia tidak ingin menjadi Ayahmu." Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Mei mengusap bagian perut buncitnya, di tambah dengan ungkapan yang seakan menohok terhadap seseorang yang dia maksudkan.

"Si- Siapa yang tidak akan bertanggung jawab?" Mei yang mendengar sanggahan tersebut seketika mulai mendekat kearah Naruto, kedua matanya memicing nyalang membuat Naruto meguk ludahnya kasar melihat respon Mei yang seperti itu.

"Jadi Naruto-Kun akan menikahiku, kan?" Tanya Mei langsung ke pokok permasalahan, Naruto meneguk ludah terpancing dan hanya mampu menganggukan kepala membuat senyuman manis tersungging sempurna di paras cantik Mei. "Terimakasih, Naruto-Kun! Kau jangan khawatir Anakku, Ayahmu akan bertanggung jawab kok!"

"Kenapa laporan misi ini jadi melebar kearah sana?" Yamato berbisik kearah Aoba yang di respon anggukan olehnya.

"Aku juga tak tahu, Sandaime-Sama saja sampai tersenyum paksa seperti itu!" Yamato hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan penuturan Aoba.

"Apa benar Naruto-Kun akan menikah?" Hana bergumam dengan pandangan menyiratkan kekecewaan, karena mungkin saja tidak akan ada kesempatan untuknya jika Naruto sudah menetapkan untuk menikahi Mei Terumi.

"Aku tak peduli Naruto-Kun menikah atau pun tidak, aku akan tetap mendapatkannya." Hana yang mendengar penuturan Anko karena tepat di sebelahnya hanya bergidik ngeri, melihat senyuman misterius yang ia perlihatkan untuk menambah kesan terhadap penuturannya.

"Ehem!" Hiruzen berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian semuanya. "Laporan saya terima, kalian boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini. Dan terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian!" Hiruzen nampaknya tidak ingin mendengar masalah pribadi lebih lanjut, dengan segera ia membubarkan seluruh anggota GOM karena laporan sudah ia terima.

Sepeninggalnya anggota GOM, kini Sandaime-Hokage masih terduduk di kursi kebesarannya. Memijit pelipisnya yang berkerut, dengan kepala menggeleng kekanan dan kekiri.

"Nampaknya aku harus menyiapkan rencana cadangan, datangnya kejutan hari ini membuatku berpikir keras untuk mengembang biakan Clan Uzumaki di desa Konoha ini." Sandaime bergumam seraya kedua tangan kembali mengerjakan kumpulan dokumen yang berada diatas mejanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto serta Mei kini tengah berjalan menyusuri desa Konoha, Mei yang sedari tadi memeluk sebelah tangan Naruto dan tak lupa senyuman manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Tak sedikit penduduk Konoha menatap pasangan tersebut, bahkan banyak para gadis Konoha yang berbisik-bisik karena melihat pria yang mereka kagumi tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan Mei.

"Apa kau yakin akan tinggal bersamaku, Mei-Chan?" Tanya Naruto, ia merasa tak yakin bila Mei akan berniat menetap jika sudah melihat kediaman yang ia milikki yang hanya berupa apartement kecil.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-Kun." Jawabnya cepat.

"Ta- Tapi kediamanku tidak akan membuatmu nyaman, di tambah aku hanya memiliki sebuah apartement itu pun sangat kecil." Ungkapnya berterus terang, Mei hanya tersenyum kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tak peduli, asal kan itu dengan Naruto-Kun aku bahagia!" Naruto menghela nafas sekilas, senyuman tercipta di wajah tampannya mendengar jawaban yang ia harapkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tak bisa menghalangi niatanmu itu." Mei mengangguk antusias. "Apa itu termasuk keinginan Anak kita juga?" Naruto bertanya seraya mengelus perut buncit Mei, hal itu membuat Mei Terumi merona karena di tempat umum seperti ini Naruto menggodanya.

"Te- Tentu saja ini keinginan Anak kita, khususnya i- ini adalah keinginanku yang tak ingin terlalu jauh denganmu." Naruto hanya memaklumi jawaban Mei, ia mengerti dengan perubahan sifat Mei yang sekarang sangat senang bermanja-manja dengannya.

"Sebelum kita menuju ke kediaman kita, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang terlebih dahulu?" Neruto mengajak Mei terlebih dahulu, karena memang mereka belum sempat menyantap menu makan siangnya hari ini.

"Umm.. Tapi aku ingin makan Ramen, Naruto-Kun!" Mei berucap dengan pandangan mata menyiratkan permohonan terhadap Naruto.

"Ramen, eh? Aku tahu Ramen terenak di desa ini, aku akan membawamu kesana." Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Mei mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya antusias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Training Ground 7**

Terlihat tiga orang gadis remaja berbeda warna surai rambut, di tempat berbeda namun masih kawasan yang sama.

Sebelah selatan kawasan di huni oleh seorang gadis bersurai blondie twintaill, terlihat ia tengah melatih Jutsu yang sempat di ajarkan oleh Naruto. Gadis tersebut tengah memegang sebuah balon berisi air, nampaknya ia tengah berusaha melatih kemampuannya untuk segera menguasai Rasengan.

Sebelah barat kawasan di huni oleh seorang gadis bersurai raven panjang diikat ekor kuda, terlihat ia tengah beberapa kali melakukan serangkaian Henseal dan beberapa kali juga mengulanginya. Gadis tersebut tengah mencoba mengeluarkan element petir yang dia milikki, namun nampaknya belum sempurna karena petir yang ia keluarkan berjangka waktu singkat dan kemudian menghilang kembali.

Sebelah timur kawasan tepat diatas sebuah aliran sungai kecil terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pink panjang sepunggung, terlihat juga dengan kedua telapak tangannya menyatu. Gadis tersebut tengah melatih kontrol Chakranya diatas air, lebih tepatnya mengontrol Chakra serta mempertahankan diri selama mungkin berdiri diatas aliran sungai.

"Yatta! Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil! Akhirnya aku berhasil memecahkan balon Air sialan ini, tak sia-sia dua hari ini aku berlatih." Sebuah teriakan kegembiraan behasil mengalihkan perhatian dua gadis lainnya, di sana mereka melihat gadis Blondie Uzumaki Naruko yang tengah melompat-lompat merayakan keberhasilannya.

"Ruko-Chan sangat senang sekali yah?" Naruko beralih kesebelah kiri menyahuti teriakan tersebut, ia tersenyum dengan mengacungkan **V** terhadap gadis bersurai pink yang berada diatas aliran sungai.

"Bagaimana dengan latihan Suki-Chan dan Saku-Chan?" Naruko berteriak lantang menanyakan progres latihan mereka.

"Lihat ini!" Satsuki menyahuti teriakan tersebut dengan segera menunjukan hasil latihannya.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah dengan kalian!" Sakura mengikuti langkah Satsuki menunjukan hasil latihannya.

"Sugoi! Suki-Chan berhasil mengeluarkan petirnya, dan Saku-Chan juga hebat bisa bertahan sangat lama diatas aliran sungai itu." Komentar Naruko direspon sebuah senyuman, tak melupakan tanda **V** mereka berikan terhadap Naruko.

"Hah.." Sakura menghela nafasnya sejenak, kemudian ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya bermaksud keluar dari aliran sungai untuk menghampiri tempat Naruko. Begitu pula dengan Satsuki, kini ia tengah melangkahkan kaki menghampiri tempat Naruko. "..Latihan hari ini lumayan capek juga, lagian sudah masuk waktunya makan siang nih!"

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang terlebih dahulu?" Naruko bertanya terhadap keduanya, Satsuki dan Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju dengan Naruko.

"Ayo kita ke kedai Dango!" Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi semangat.

"Sebenarnya Suki hanya mau memakan Tomat, namun usulan Saku-Chan bagus juga ke kedai Dango." Ungkap Satsuki menyetujui usulan Sakura.

"Tidak! Tidak! Hari ini jadwalnya Ruko ke Ichiraku Ramen paman Teuchi, kalian kan sudah janji pada Ruko akan menemani." Naruko menolak usulan Sakura, dan mengajak mereka ke kedai langganannya.

"Eh?" Sakura menunduk lesu mengingat atas perjanjian tersebut.

**Jika Naruko tidak mengosumsi Ramen setiap hari, maka mereka berdua akan menemaninya makan Ramen di Ichiraku seminggu 3x.**

"Huh baiklah, kita akan ke Ichiraku paman Teuchi." Sakura berucap setengah tak ikhlas, namun karena sudah janji maka ia harus mengikuti keinginan Naruko.

"Hm, Suki juga akan ikut karena di sana pasti ada Tomatnya." Ungkap Satsuki.

"Yossha! Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat!" Naruko segera menarik pergelangan keduanya, ia sesegera mungkin untuk sampai di kedai langganannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ichiraku Ramen**

Naruk, Satsuki dan Sakura telah tiba di depan kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Tak ingin membuang waktu, segera Naruko kembali menarik Satsuki dan Sakura untuk memasuki kedai tersebut.

"Selamat datang!" Seruan dari dalam menyambut kedatangan ketiganya, mereka langsung duduk di kursi panjang yang telah di sediakan.

"Paman?!.." Naruko berteriak meminta perhatian dari si pemilik kedai. "...Ramen super Jumbo dengan ekstra Naruto di dalamnya satu, terus Ramen Miso ukuran sedang satu, dan terakhir Ramen sedang dengan ekstra Tomatnya satu juga!" Naruko langsung memesan Ramen yang dia inginkan, ia juga memesankan menu biasanya untuk kedua Saudarinya.

"Baiklah, silahkan menunggu sesaat!" Naruko mengangguk mendengar balasan dari si pemilik kedai.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, Naruto-Kun. Paman, Ramen super Jumbo dengan ekstra Narutonya satu lagi!" Seorang wanita bersurai merah-oranye berteriak kembali memesan Ramen untuk ia konsumsi.

"A- Apa?" Naruto bergidik ngeri, melihat wanita yang tepat di sampingnya telah menghabiskan 5 mangkuk dan sekarang ia ingin mengambil pesanan yang keenamnya.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerinyitkan salah-satu alisnya, baru ia sadari bahwa terdapat dua pelanggan lainnya yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Di tambah ia mendengar seruan yang memanggil nama Tou-Channya, dan itu adalah seorang wanita.

"Ka- Kau sudah menghabiskan lima mangkuk, dan kau mau memesan lagi?" Naruto tak habis pikir dengan wanita di sampingnya ini. Ia yang baru saja menghabiskan tiga mangkuk Ramen, dan bisa-bisanya wanita ini mengalahkannya dalam hal mengosumsi Ramen.

"Aku bahkan bisa menghabiskan tujuh mangkuk, Naruto-Kun. Aku juga tak mengerti, bukan salahku juga jika sekarang nafsu makanku sebesar ini." Ungkap Mei Terumi tersenyum manis dengan beberapa cairan Ramen yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi tersebut hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya, melihat pose Mei seperti ini terlihat sangat erotis untuknya. Ingin rasanya ia melumat dan berbagi rasa dengan bibir Mei Terumi, namun sayang ia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena saat ini mereka tengah berada di tempat umum.

"To- Tou-Chan kenapa bisa ada disini? Da- Dan siapa wanita disamping Tou-Chan ini? Jadi Tou-Chan berselingkuh di belakang Kaa-Chan rupanya!" Naruto terkejut dengan sebuah tepukan di bahu kanannya, di tambah dengan pernyataan yang menurutnya aneh dan menyusutkannya.

"Sa- Saku-Chan, a- apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya terbata, keringat dingin muncul dan siap menuruni dahinya. Sekilas ia melirik kearah Mei, dan ia harus segera meneguk ludah melihat ekspresi yang ia lihat dari wanita itu.

"Na- Ru- To- Kunmm, jelaskan apa maksud bocah gulali ini!" Naruto gelagapan mendengar nada suara yang seakan mengancam jiwanya.

"I- itu.. A- anu... Ke- Kenalkan gadis ini namanya Haruno Sakura, dia.. dia adalah salah-satu muridku." Naruto berusaha menjelaskan, Mei Terumi memicing nyalang mendengar penjelasan yang menurutnya kurang meyakinkan.

"Aku bukan muridnya, aku adalah calon Putrinya. Dan apa-apaan panggilan anda itu! Bocah gulali?" Sakura nampaknya menyangkal dengan apa yang di jelaskan oleh Naruto, dan juga ia mulai menguarkan aura tak bersahabat dengan Mei Terumi.

"Benar apa yang di katakan Saku-Chan, kami ini adalah calon Putri dari Tou-Chan. Dan anda ini siapa? Berani sekali anda berkencan dengan calon Tou-Chan kami." Naruko datang dan memperkeruh suasana, kini ia dan Satsuki sudah berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Yang duduk di samping anda itu adalah calon Tou-Chan kami, bahkan ia sudah berjanji akan menikahi Kaa-Chan kami." Satsuki kembali memperparah suasana dengan pernyataannya tersebut.

"Tidak! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" Mei bangkit dari dudukannya, perutnya yang buncit seakan menantang kepada ketiga gadis di hadapannya. "Kalian harus mendengar ini! Kalian harus mengubur angan-angan kalian, aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Pesanan datang!" Pemilik kedai berkerut bingung menatap tempat kelimanya berada, di tambah dengan aura tak bersahabat menguar dari empat sosok yang berada disana. Tak membuang waktu, ia segera menaruh seluruh pesanan di meja kedai dan sesegera mungkin kembali ke dapurnya.

"Kami tidak peduli, Uzumaki Naruto harus menjadi Tou-Chan kami!" Setelah mengungkapkan penentangannya, Satsuki kembali menuju letak tempat duduknya tadi berada. "Pesanan kita sudah datang, sebaiknya kita segera makan siang agar cepat melanjutkan latihan." Naruko dan Sakura menyeringai sesaat kearah Mei Terumi, kemudian mereka berbalik dan mengikuti langkah dari Satsuki.

Sepeninggal ketiga gadis tersebut, Mei Terumi segera melayangkan tatapannya kearah Naruto. Naruto sendiri langsung meneguk ludahnya menatap kedua mata hijau giok yang terpancar penuh ancaman milik Mei, ia segera menganggukan kepalanya seakan ia mengerti dengan arti tatapan tersebut.

**Aku akan terus mengawasimu, kau tidak akan pernah lepas dari kedua mataku ini!**

"Tou-Chan, ingat janjimu yah!" Naruko, Satsuki dan Sakura berseru seraya tersenyum menyeringai terhadap Naruto.

"APA YANG AKU JANJIKAN?" Naruto berteriak hysteris, ia menjambak surai pirangnya frustasi karena tak mampu menghadapi ancaman dari berbagai sudut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartement Naruto  
**

"Ayolah! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Mei-Chan?" Mei Terumi masih tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya terduduk, ia memalingkan wajah tak ingin menatap direksi Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun jangan banyak bicara, sekarang juga Naruto-Kun harus membereskan segala kebutuhanku!" Naruto kembali mengguncang-guncangkan bahu kiri Mei, ia masih bersikukuh untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari wanita yang tengah terduduk di single sofa apartementnya.

"Ayolah! Apakah aku membereskannya sendiri? Kau pun tahu barang bawaanmu itu sangat banyak, aku bisa kepayahan nantinya. Dan juga aku tak mungkin pandai mengelola pekerjaan beres-beres seperti ini." Naruto masih bersikukuh meminta keringanan atau pun sekedar bantuan terhadap Mei yang memintanya untuk membereskan barang bawaan yang ia milikki.

"Anakku **hiks** lihat Ayahmu itu! Dia memaksa Ibumu ini **hiks** untuk membantunya beres-beres, Ayahmu **hiks** tidak mengerti tentang **hiks** wanita hamil seperti **hiks** Ibumu ini. Naruto-Kun jahat! **~Hwaaaa**" Naruto gelagapan melihat Mei yang kini sudah di derai airmata, ia hanya menunduk dan sesegera mungkin mematuhi apa yang diinginkan wanita tersebut.

'Kenapa aku merasa sangat lemah dan tak berdaya jika sedang berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini?' Batin Naruto merasa tak mengerti dengan keadaan mentalnnya sendiri.

Mei Terumi hanya cekikikan tak jelas. Melihat Naruto yang kini sudah mulai mengerjakan apa yang dia inginkan, di tambah dengan melihat raut wajahnya yang kini seakan menyiratkan keputusasaan.

'Rasakan! Siapa suruh menghancurkan mood seorang Mei Terumi, di tambah dengan kejadian tadi di kedai. Ingin rasanya aku menghancurkan apartement ini untuk meluapkan amarahku!' Batin Mei, seketika raut wajahnya mendatar mengingat kejadian tadi. 'Aku tidak boleh mengendorkan pengawasanku, pasti ketiga bocah tadi masih bergentayangan siap mengancam kehidupan calon keluargaku.'

"Selagi Naruto-Kun beres-beres, aku akan memasakan makan malam untuk kita." Mei Terumi langsung beranjak bangun, tak membuang waktu Mei langsung melangkah kearah dapur kecil Naruto berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki Coumpound**

Di sebuah ruangan di kediaman komplek Uzumaki. Ruangan yang seluruhnya berhias warna merah-muda, dengan beberapa boneka dan juga riasan unik menandakan ruangan ini adalah sebuah kamar seorang gadis.

Terlihat tiga orang gadis berbeda warna surai, mereka nampaknya tengah berkumpul saling berbisik di atas sebuah ranjang dan kasur berhiaskan warna merah-muda.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai Blondie, Uzumaki Naruko.

"Kita masih berminat menjadikan Naruto-Sensei Tou-Chan kita, bukan?" Sakura menimpali apa yang di tanyakan oleh Naruko, Satsuki mengangguk sedangkan Naruko hanya terdiam.

"Tapi... Wanita itu bagaimana? Wanita itu pasti akan menjadi penghalang tujuan kita." Sahut Naruko, Sakura dan Satsuki langsung beralih menatap direksi Naruko.

"Apa kita harus melenyapkannya?" Tanya Satsuki polos, namun itu sangat berefek besar terhadap dua gadis yang bersamanya. Naruko dan Sakura langsung mendelik tajam seraya mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, mereka sudah tahu sifat Satsuki yang tidak pernah bercanda dengan ucapannya. "Lalu jika tidak melenyapkannya, kita harus bagaimana?"

"Kita harus bergerak dengan langkah yang sudah di rencanakan." Pandangan kedua matanya menajam, raut wajah Sakura juga mendatar seakan apa yang ia ungkapkan adalah masalah seurius.

"Kita juga berhgerak dengan nilai keanggunan, sehingga tak akan bisa Wanita itu menebak apa yang kita pikirkan." Naruko menimpali apa yang Sakura tuturkan.

"Kita juga harus sedikit agresif dalam bertindak!" Naruko dan Sakura kembali harus meneguk ludahnya mendengar pernyataan bersifat frontal.

"Y- ya itu juga termasuk sih, na- namun bisakah pernyataan tersebut di perhalus?" Satsuki hanya mengedikan bahu menanggapi pertanyaan dari Naruko.

"RUKO-CHAN, SUKI-CHAN DAN SAKU-CHAN?!..." Sebuah teriakan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya, seketika mereka membalas teriakan tersebut. "...MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP, CEPAT KALIAN TURUN SEKARANG JUGA!"

**.**

**.**

**NEW DIMENSION**  
**THE SECOND PEACE**

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

Keesokan harinya, pagi hari di desa Konohagakure. Seorang pria bersurai Blondie tengah berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan Konoha, kedua tangannya ia simpan untuk menyangga belakang kepalanya. Sesekali kedua matanya melirik ke belakang, tak tahu apa yang tengah sedari tadi ia lirik disana.

"Mei-Chan kenapa kau bersembunyi, dan lantas sedari tadi kau terus mengikutiku." Serunya malas, ternyata memang yang ia lirik adalah Mei Terumi yang memang tengah mengikutinya di belakang.

"Naruto-Kun kok bisa tahu, yah? ~Hihihi" Seorang wanita bersurai merah-oranye keluar dari balik dinding, ia segera melangkah semakin mendekat kearah pria yang dia panggil Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Aku hanya ingin mengambil pesanan pedangku, nanti aku akan langsung pulang." Mei hanya cengengesan tak jelas dan terus mendekat, setelah tiba di dekatnya ia langsung memeluk sebelah lengan Naruto.

"Aku akan menemani, Naruto-Kun!" Ungkap Mei Terumi manja, sebenarnya sih bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya.

'Aku harus waspada, siapa tahu tiga bocah itu mulai bergentayangan dan berusaha mencoba menyusup kedalam kehidupan calon keluargaku.' Batin Mei, sesekali ia menganggukan kepalanya karena belum juga mendapati tanda-tanda kemunculan tiga gadis remaja yang kemarin hari keduanya temui.

Sedangkan Naruto yang berada disampingnya hanya menghela nafas pasrah, ia tak berani menyanggah karena akibatnya akan bertambah fatal. Cukup satu kali ketika kemarin malam ia menjadi korban atas perubahan mood Mei Terumi, ia tak ingin lagi susah jika Mei Terumi mulai merajuk padanya.

Keduanya melangkah bersamaan menuju lokasi yang di tuju, sesekali kedua mata Mei melirik kesana-kemari, tak jarang ia mendelik ketika melihat sekumpulan gadis yang terang-terangan mengagumi sosok pria disampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Mei Terumi sudah sampai di lokasi yang di maksud, sebuah toko pandai besi terbaik desa Konoha. Tak membuang waktu cukup lama, Naruto pun segera melangkah memasuki toko di ikuti oleh Mei Terumi yang sedikit tersered karena langkah Naruto yang panjang.

"Selamat datang!..." Si pemilim toko menyambut kedatangan keduanya, ia membungkuk sejenak kemudian menegakan kembali. "...Ternyata anda yang datang, kebetulan sekali karena pesanan yang anda inginkan sudah jadi."

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut membuat kedua mata Naruto langsung beralih menatap si pemilik toko, ia melangkah semakin cepat untuk bisa lebih mendekat lagi.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin melihatnya!" Si pemilik toko mengangguk, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah belakang untuk mengambil pesanan yang Naruto inginkan.

Naruto menunggu, berdiri seraya menghentak-hentakan sebelah kakinya tidak sabar menanti kembalinya sang pemilik toko.

"Ma'af membuat anda menunggu lama, aku harus menyiapkannya secara spesial karena pesanan yang anda inginkan memang bukanlah senjata sembarangan." Si pemilik toko langsung menyimpan apa yang ia genggam di atas Counter toko untuk menunjukannya kepada Naruto.

"A- Apa itu pesanan yang Naruto-Kun inginkan? Sebuah Tanto, dan kelihatannya biasa saja tak ada istimewanya dengan milik para Anbu kecuali dengan warnanya itu." Mei memberikan komentarnya melihat sebuah tanto berwarna hitam aksen garis warna kuning di atas Counter.

"Anda membuatkan saya Tanto, Tenma-San?" Tanya Naruto kembali, si pemilik toko hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian tersenyum penuh arti terhadap komentar-komentar miring yang di berikan oleh keduanya.

"Anda sangat keliru, saya membuat Pedang yang memang menjadi pesanan anda." Alis Naruto serasa berkedut karena mendapatkan candaan yang di berikan oleh si pemilik toko, jelas yang ada di atas Counter sebuah Tanto. Bagaimana ia bisa berpikir bahwa itu sebuah Pedang?

"Coba anda pakai Pedang yang anda sebut Tanto itu, kemudian anda alirkan Chakra secukupnya!" Naruto langsung meraih Tanto tersebut, kemudian ia membuka sarungnya dan ia tebaskan asal-asalan bermaksud untuk menguji.

**SRAAAAAAAAANNNNNGGGG**

Kedua mata Naruto dan Mei membola sempurna melihat Tanto yang tengah Naruto pegang, dimana bilah tajam Tanto tersebut kian memanjang dan terus memanjang.

"Alirkan secukupnya, Naruto-San! Pedang tersebut akan terus memanjang jika anda terus menerus mengalirkan Chakra kedalamnya." Naruto yang masih terkejut hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya.

Naruto mengatur jumlah Chakra yang iua keluarkan, sehingga kini panjang Pedang tersebut hanya tersisa 2 meter.

"Pe- Pedang apaan ini? Aku sungguh terkejut!" Si pemilik toko hanya tersenyum sumringah mendengar ungkapan tanda kepuasan dari konsumennya.

"Ini adalah karya terbaik saya selama 23-tahun saya menjadi seorang pandai besi. Pedang ini sangat luar biasa, dengan bahan pembuatannya juga dari bahan yang sangat luar biasa. Pedang gabungan antara pedang Kiba dengan pecahan Kubikiribocho, maka jadilah Pedang Shinso." Ungkapnya menjelaskan pedang tersebut dengan nada bangga.

"To- Tombak suci? Jadi ini namanya, yah?" Gumam Naruto seraya tersenyum puas, ia sesekali menebas udara kosong untuk menguji. "Pedang ini sangat ringan, dan juga... mudah untuk di pakai bertarung." Tambahnya kemudian setelah merasakan sensasi menggunakan Shinso yang ia genggam.

"Su- Sugoi ne, Naruto-Kun!" Mei Terumi hanya mampu terkagum melihat Pedang yang di genggam oleh Naruto.

**SRAAANNGGG SRAAAAANNGG**

Naruto memainkannya dengan memanjangkan serta memendekannya, terus menerus untuk menemukan sebuah irama gaya permainan.

**SRAAAAAANNNNNG SLAB**

Naruto mengakhiri permainannya dan segera menyarungkannya setelah Pedang tersebut kembali seperti semula. Ia merasa sudah puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi, juga ia merasa sangat puas dengan pesanannya itu.

"Aku mengambilnya, Tenma-San!" Ujar Naruto, Tenma mengangguk dan tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Jadi, berapa yang harus saya keluarkan untuk membawa Pedang ini Tenma-San?"

"Cukup hanya 980rb Ryou, Naruto-San." Naruto langsung merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sejumalh uang untuk membayar apa yang menjadi kesepakatan.

Setelah menyelesaikan Transaksi dengan Tenma, Naruto bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, Naruto pun pamit meninggalkan toko tersebut.

Senyuman masih tersungging di kedua bibirnya, ia merasa sangat senang karena mendapatkan senjata yang memang ia akui sangat luar biasa.

"Ne Mei-Chan, temani aku mencoba Shinso yah!" Naruto berujar kepada sosok wanita yang berada di sampingnya, Mei mengangguk akan menemaninya mencoba Pedang yang baru saja Naruto dapatkan.

"Baiklah, dimana aku harus mencari lawan yang pas untuk mencoba Shinso?..." Naruto menyentuhkan telunjuknya di bawah dagu, mengingat kembali siapa yang memang memiliki Skil Kenjutsu yang mumpuni. "...Aku rasa aku sudah tahu jawabannya!" Naruto menyeringai ketika satu nama muncul di dalam pikirannya, tak membuang waktu ia cepat melangkah ke tempat dimana memang orang yang akan menjadi lawannya selalu berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Chapter 15 Complete**

**Hallo... Chapter 15 ini hanya sebagai ajang penyegaran, panas juga jika memang harus selalu melibatkan pertarungan. ~Ehehehe**

**Mei Terumi terlalu Protektif yah? Itu memang bawaannya dan sifat aslinya juga, ia memang tak suka jika seseorang menyentuh apa yang menjadi kepemilikannya.**

**.**

**A/N:** _**Shinso (Tombak Suci):** Jika kalian yang menggemari Anime Bleach pasti terasa familiar dengan penamaan ini. Yup.. Nama Pedang Naruto Esya adopsi dari Zanpakutou milik Gin Ichimaru, Esya sangat suka dengan Zanpakutou miliknya yang bisa di katakan Unik karena bisa memanjang menikam musuh yang berada di hadapannya. _

_**Kemampuan:** Pedang ini mampu mengantarkan element Petir, hal ini di dapatkan dari kemampuan Pedang Kiba. Beregenerasi layaknya Kubikiribocho, ketika memang mendapatkan darah. Dan terakhir, Pedang ini mampu menyerap Chakra dan menjadikannya miliknya.  
_

_Kedepannya Esya berencana ingin memasangkan Segel Fuin pada Pedang ini, alasannya supaya yang bisa memakai Pedang ini hanya Uzumaki Naruto dan juga hanya yang mendapatkan persetujuan dari Naruto untuk memakainya._

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '******New Dimensions:** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER**  
***- Masashi Kishimoto -***

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto X Harem  
Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension  
The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmati perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"  
'Bijuu/Monster'  
*Jutsu  
**(Keterangan)

* * *

**Sebelumnya:**

Setelah menyelesaikan Transaksi dengan Tenma, Naruto bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, Naruto pun pamit meninggalkan toko tersebut.

Senyuman masih tersungging di kedua bibirnya, ia merasa sangat senang karena mendapatkan senjata yang memang ia akui sangat luar biasa.

"Ne Mei-Chan, temani aku mencoba Shinso yah!" Naruto berujar kepada sosok wanita yang berada di sampingnya, Mei mengangguk akan menemaninya mencoba Pedang yang baru saja Naruto dapatkan.

"Baiklah, dimana aku harus mencari lawan yang pas untuk mencoba Shinso?..." Naruto menyentuhkan telunjuknya di bawah dagu, mengingat kembali siapa yang memang memiliki Skil Kenjutsu yang mumpuni. "...Aku rasa aku sudah tahu jawabannya!" Naruto menyeringai ketika satu nama muncul di dalam pikirannya, tak membuang waktu ia cepat melangkah ke tempat dimana memang orang yang akan menjadi lawannya selalu berada.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 16**  
Ujian Chunin sudah di depan mata

**.**

"Ayolah! Lebih semangat lagi, Yugao!" Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan di tuitupi sebuah kupluk beridentitas sehingga hanya menyembulkan poni tengah sedikit mengomentari seorang wanita bersurai ungu, mengomentari setiap gerakan permainan Pedangnya.

"Mou... Apa masih kurang? Aku sudah bersemangat mengangkat Pedang ini, Sensei hanya banyak bicara dan selalu saja mengomentari!" Ucap Yugao, sesekali ia kembali mengayunkan Pedangnya untuk menemukan irama permainan.

"Kau bilang ingin mengalahkanku, Yugao. Kalau seperti ini mah bagaimana bisa kau mengalahkanku!" Komentarnya kembali, seketika Yugao langsung mendelik nyalang mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu, dan akan ku pastikan akan merebut title Master Kenjutsu itu darimu Hayate-Sensei. Lihat saja nanti!" Ujarnya penuh keyakinan, Hayate yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti meyakini apa yang jadi pernyataannya.

**TRANG**

Hayate sepersekian detik langsung menarik Pedangnya dan ia silangkan di dekat leher jenjangnya, ia berhasil menahan sebuah bilah Pedang yang melesat cepat mengincar apa yang tengah ia lindungi.

"Yo' Hayate?!..." Sebuah suara sapaan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Di bawah pohon ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai durian Blondie dengan seorang wanita buncit bersurai merah-oranye, di tambah dengan sikap pemuda tersebut yang tengah merentangkan Pedangnya lurus kearahnya. "...Reflek mu memang luar biasa!"

Kedua mata Hayate membola sempurna. Bukan masalah jika dengan melihat pemuda tersebut, namun yang jadi permasalahannya adalah Pedang yang tengah di genggam pemuda itu yang memiliki bilah yang sangat panjang sehingga mampu menyentuh tempatnya berada.

**SRAAAAANNNGG SLAB**

Pedang yang tadi hampir menusuk leher jenjangnya, seketika kembali memendek dan kembali ke bentuk semulanya. Hal itu kembali membuat Hayate melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya dari Pedang yang di miliki oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Naruto, aku sangat terkejut karena tidak biasanya kau mengunjungiku disini. Apalagi dengan Pedangmu itu, boleh kah aku memilikinya?" Naruto tertawa mendengar pernyataan tersebut, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati dimana Hayate berada dengan di ikuti oleh Mei Terumi yang selalu menemaninya.

Mendudukan Mei di sebuah batu di sebelah Hayate berada, kemudian Naruto mendatangi Hayate untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin ikut berlatih, apa kau memperbolehkannya?" Naruto berucap seraya seringaian terukir sempurna di raut wajahnya. "Kalau bisa sih aku ingin Sparing bersamamu!" Tambahnya yang membuat Hayate tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ini suatu kejutan, kah? Aku tak pernah tahu kau berminat pada seni Kenjutsu, Naruto." Ungkap Hayate yang membuat Naruto tergelak tawa.

"Aku baru saja memiliki ini, Hayate." Setelah puas dengan tawanya, Naruto berucap seraya menunjukan Pedangnya yang seperti Tanto ANBU berwarna hitam aksen garis warna kuning selaras dengan rambutnya.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" Naruto menyerahkan Pedangnya tersebut kepada Hayate yang langsung Hayate terima. "Ini terlihat biasa saja, namun tadi aku sempat terkejut dengan panjang bilah tajam Tanto ini." Ungkap Hayate yang kini tengah menarik sarung Pedang Shinso.

"Coba kau alirkan Chakra pada Shinso!" Perintah Naruto yang langsung di turuti oleh Hayate.

"Waaahhh.. Pedang ini luar biasa!" Kedua mata Hayate berbinar melihat bilah tajam Shinso yang memanjang. "Boleh kah aku memilikinya, Naruto?"

"Kau sudah menanyakan hal itu, Hayate!" Ungkap Naruto yang kembali mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Namun kau bisa memilikinya, jika kau bisa membunuhku tentunya." Hayate langsung menunduk lesu mendengar Naruto yang menambahkan pernyataan di akhirnya.

"Ehem!" Sebuah suara deheman mengintrufsi perbincangan keduanya. "Apa memang aku terlupakan disini, yah?" Keduanya langsung menatap wanita ungu _(Yugao)_ yang tengah berdiri seraya setengah berkacak pinggang.

"Oh hai Neko-Chan?!.." Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya menyapa Yugao. "..Aku terlalu fokus dengan Hayate, ma'af melupakanmu!"

"Jadi, kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengajakku Sparing?" Tanya Hayate mengalihkan perhatian Naruto kembali.

"Ralat! Aku datang kesini untuk menguji Shinso, masalah Sparing itu nomer dua." Ungkapnya membuat Hayate tertohok dengan peryataan tersebut.

"Dalam artian lain kau menggunakanku sebagai bahan uji cobamu, Naruto?" Naruto tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepala membenarkan apa yang di katakan Hayate. "Aku menolaknya!" Mendengar penolakan tersebut, akhirnya membuat Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatap seorang wanita ungu yang masih berdiri di lapang luas Training Ground.

"Bagaimana denganmu saja, Neko-Chan? Kita bisa bertarung panas, dan mungkin saja aku bisa menusukmu." Mendengar ajakan dari Naruto, Yugao yang di panggil Neko itu sontak merona merah. Yang mampu ia tangkap dari pernyataan Naruto adalah bertarung panas, serta ia langsung memikirkan adegan yang menusuk-nusuk bagian dalam dirinya. **_#Salah pengertian!_**

"A- aku.. E- eto.. Ji- jika memang N- Naruto-Kun me- menginginkannya, a- aku mau kok!" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban malu-malu itu, di tambah dengan ia yang dapat melihat rona pekat di kedua pipi wanita tersebut.

Naruto memang masih memproses kata menginginkan dari wanita ungu tersebut, namun ia menyudahi untuk terus memikirkannya. Toh memang ia menginginkan seseorang menjadi partner pengujian Shinso, jadi mungkin ini yang di maksud oleh Yugao.

"Baiklah, aku memang sangat menginginkanmu." Ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum sumringah karena Yugao tak menolak seperti Hayate.

Rona merah di kedua pipi Yugao semakin pekat, jantungnya berdetak cepat karena mendengar Naruto yang memang sangat menginginkannya.

"Ja- jadi, N- Naruto-Kun ingin memulainya di- dimana?" Tanyanya kembali kepada Naruto.

"Tentu saja disini, kita harus menunjukannya agar Hayate ikut dalam pertarungan panas kita." Jawab Naruto seraya melirikan sebelah matanya kearah Hayate memancing agar ia ikut dalam pertarungan, ia ingin sekali jika bisa langsung berhadapan dengannya dalam hal Kenjutsu karena ia tahu Hayate adalah Masternya di Konoha.

"E- eh.. Ma- masa ki- kita memperlihatkannya pada me- mereka, N- Naruto-Kun?" Ucap kaget Yugao yang mendengar bahwa pertarungan panasnya akan di lakukan disini, di tambah dengan memperlihatkan kepada dua orang yang tersisa.

"Aku ingin dua melawan satu. Kedengarannya itu sangat menarik, Neko-Chan!" Ujar Naruto seraya menatap nyalang Hayate.

'Th- three So- some?' Kedua mata Yugao membulat mendengar hal tersebut. asap mengepul keluar dari kepalanya, bahkan dari lubang telinga dan hidungnya mengeluarkan uap panas akibat terlalu malu membayangkan melakukan hal yang dimaksud.

Mei Terumi yang melihat serta mendengar perbincangan tersebut memicing nyalang terhadap Yugao. Ia mendengar alarm bahaya berbunyi memperingatkannya, melihat gelagat wanita itu jelas sekali ia langsung mengerti dengan apa yang di pikirkannya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Naruto-Kun hanya mengajakmu bertarung Kenjutsu, dan enyahkan segala pemikiranmu itu!" Mei berucap sarkas terhadap Yugao.

Mendengar ucapan Mei yang seperti itu, sontak efek dari segala pemikirannya tadi langsung lenyap begitu saja. Yugao tertunduk lesu merasa kecewa, kecewa dengan imajinasinya yang melayang kearah sana. Ia sangat menyayangkan sekali karena itu hanyalah sebatas imajinasi yang tak mungkin menjadi nyata, alasannya memang karena Naruto mengajaknya bertarung Kenjutsu bukannya masalah seperti yang di pikirkannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Neko-Chan?" Tanya Naruto melihat gelagat aneh dari Yugao.

"Ti- tidak ada yang aku pikirkan, -yah tidak ada ~Aha. ha. haha" Yugao menyangkal seraya tertawa canggung untuk menutupi kekecewaannya.

"Oh begitu, jika sudah sepakat kenapa kita tidak memulainya sekarang Neko-Chan?" Yugao hanya mengangguk menyetujui apa yang Naruto nyatakan, ia mengangkat Pedang dalam genggamannya di acungkan terhadap Naruto.

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Yugao sudah berada di tengah tanah lapang, keduanya saling berhadapan dengan Pedang di masing-masing tangannya. Di pinggir lapangan Hayate serta Mei mengamati tempat keduanya berada, berbanding dengan Hayate yang nampak mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap Pedang yang di genggamnya.

Sejujurnya ia juga ingin ikut serta kedalam pertarungan tersebut, namun berpikir kembali bahwa ia ingin terlebih dahulu mengamati lebih lanjut kemampuan Naruto beserta Pedangnya itu.

**SRAAAANNGGG**

Naruto mengalirkan Chakranya terhadap Pedangnya itu, seketika bilahnya memanjang sepanjang satu meter untuk mengimbangi panjangnya Pedang yang di miliki oleh Yugao.

"Jika ingin membunuhku, Neko-Chan jangan sungkan yah!"

"Ma- Mana mungkin aku membunuhmu, N- Naruto-Kun."

"Kalau tidak begitu, di pastikan ini tidak akan seru Neko-Chan!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan sungkan lagi Naruto-Kun. Sebaiknya Naruto-Kun bersiap saja!"

Yugao menatap nyalang kearah Naruto, pegangan terhadap Pedangnya semakin mengerat seakan memberitahukan terhadap Naruto bahwa ia tidak akan main-main menghadapinya.

"Begitu lebih baik." Naruto tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut, ia juga tidak akan sungkan menunjukan seni Kenjutsu yang dia miliki.

**TRANG**

Nampaknya diantara keduanya sudah tak ingin bercakap-cakap lagi, itu terbukti dengan keduanya langsung melancarkan serangan pertama dan kini terlihat saling mendorong satu sama lain untuk mencari celah untuk melancarkan serangan.

Yugao sedikit goyah akibat satu dorongan yang Naruto lakukan terhadapnya. Tak menyiakan suatu meomentum, Naruto langsung menyabetkan Shinsonya secara Verikal bermaksud menyerang bagian perut Yugao.

**TRANG SRAAAAAATTTT**

Yugao berhasil menahannya, akan tetapi Naruto malah memanjangkan Shinsonya sehingga berhasil merobek pakaian bagian pinggang sebelah kiri milik Yugao.

Tak sampai disitu saja, Naruto kembali menyerang Yugao terus menerus sehingga yang bisa di lakukan Yugao hanya bertahan. Naruto menyabet vertikal atau pun Horizontal berulang-ulang, terlihat Yugao juga menggunakan Pedangnya untuk menangkis semua serangan tersebut.

**TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG**

**. . .  
**

"Cara berpedangnya seperti pemula saja terkesan asal-asalan, nampaknya Naruto tidak memiliki pola dan style Kenjutsu. Namun cara berpedang seperti itu membuatku sama sekali tak dapat memprediksi arah serangannya, apakah ia akan menusuk atau menebas aku pun tidak dapat memprediksinya. Apa memang style Kenjutsu yang dia miliki memang seperti ini?" Hayate bergumam takjub melihat cara berpedang Naruto, ia dapat menyudutkan Yugao yang notabennya seorang yang tidak dapat di pandang sebelah mata dalam hal Kenjutsu.

"Ditambah dengan Pedangnya itu, kemampuan Pedang itu yang mampu memanjangkan diri sangat merepotkan!" Tambahnya ketika melihat berkali-kali Yugao nampak kepayahan jika diharuskan menahan Pedang Shinso yang tiba-tiba memanjangkan diri.

"Naruto-Kun luar biasa, aku tidak terkejut sama sekali jika melihat kemampuannya yang seperti ini." Hayate langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Mei yang tengah terduduk di atas sebuah batu, nampaknya ia ingin sekali bertanya terhadap Mei.

"Apa anda mengetahui cara berpedangnya, Godaime Mizukage-Sama?" Hayate bertanya, barang kali Mei mengetahui mengenai style yang di gunakan oleh Naruto.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, rasanya aku tidak nyaman dengan panggilan tersebut." Mei mendesah kasar mendengar panggilan tersebut, ia sama sekali tak nyaman jika dipanggil dengan panggilan seperti di desanya dulu. "Panggil saja aku seperti biasanya, OK!"

"Ta- tapi kan anda itu mem-"

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin di panggil seperti itu. Jika kau mau, kau bisa memanggilku Mei Uzumaki! ~Nfufufu" Mei tersenyum narsis mengucapkan bagian akhir dari permintaannya, memang dia belum resmi menjadi Uzumaki namun ia ingin di panggil seperti itu. Karena, cepat atau lambat dia akan menyandang Marga tersebut.

"Ba- baiklah, Uzumaki-San. Mengenai pertanyaanku tadi?" Hayate mempertanyakan kembali style Kenjutsu yang Naruto miliki.

"Tidak!..." Mei menggelengkan kepalanya, memang baru kali ini ia melihat style Kenjutsu yang di gunakan oleh Naruto. "...Namun aku pernah melihatnya bertarung, bertarung dengan pengguna Pedang sebelumnya. Dia mampu mengimbangi cara berpedang musuhnya walau hanya dengan Kunai yang dia miliki, jadi aku sama sekali tidak akan terkejut jika memang Naruto-Kun ahli dengan Kenjutsu karena melihat dari faktor tersebut."

"Aku juga tak bisa meragukannya. Dan... aku ingin juga merasakan bertarung melawannya!" Hayate kembali mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya menatap dua orang yang masih terus beradu Pedang.

**. . .  
**

"Aku memang tak memiliki kekuatan berlebih, namun aku memiliki sesuatu yang special." Yugao langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menyerang Naruto, Pedangnya ia tempatkan secara Horizontal seakan telah ia persiapkan untuk menebas lawannya.

"Oh begitu?" Tanggap Naruto, seraya bersiap menempatkan pedangnya di depan bersiap menerima serangan.

**TRANG**

Naruto menyilangkan Pedangnya untuk menahan tebasan Yugao, seketika ia mengangkat kaki kanannya mencoba untuk menendang.

Namun sedetik kemudian Yugao berhasil menghindar, ia menghilang dengan kecepatan yang dia miliki seakan menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

**TRANG**

Yugao muncul di samping kanan Naruto, mencoba untuk melancarkan serangan namun kembali mampu di tahan oleh Naruto. Menghilang kembali dan muncul untuk menyerang di belakang Naruto, namun lagi-lagi Naruto seketika berbalik dan kembali menahan tebasan yang mengincar punggungnya.

**TRANG**

"Kecepatanmu luar biasa, memang cocok dengan identitasmu sebagai Neko yang juga memiliki insting mematikan jika tengah berada dalam ancaman."

"Reflek mu luar biasa, Naruto-Kun. Namun aku harus meralatnya, aku tidak sedang dalam keadaan terancam!"

Yugao menjaga jarak dengan Naruto, seketika ia kembali mengangkat Pedangnya dan ia tempatkan Vertikal menghadap kebawah. Dengan sekejap mata, kembali Yugao menghilang dari pandangn kedua mata Naruto.

***Ken Rendan**

**TRANG TRANG TRANG**

Naruto menarikan Pedang Shinsonya kesana kemari, menahan berbagai tebasan cepat yang di layangkan oleh Yugao. Jujur saja kedua mata Naruto tak mampu untuk mengikuti gerakan dari Yugao, ia tak dapat melihat arah tebasan selanjutnya yang akan di lancarkan oleh Yugao.

Namun berkat Reflek super peka yang dia miliki, Naruto mampu menahan semua tebasan tersebut yang membuat salah-satu kemampuan style Kenjutsu yang di perlihatkan Yugao tak berguna sama sekali.

**TRANG SWUUUSSSHHH**

Yugao melancarkan tebasan terakhirnya yang memiliki kecepatan akurasi yang sangat cepat, Naruto berhasil bertahan walau ia sedikit terdorong ke belakang akibat tebasan tersebut.

Angin yang di hasilkan pun tidak main-main, akibat benturan dua Pedang itu membuat tekanan Angin di sekitar Naruto mampu menggores sebelah pipi miliknya sehingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah disana.

'Teknik yang sangat mengerikan! Jika aku tidak mampu menahan seluruh tebasan yang dia berikan, sudah di pastikan tubuhku akan tercincang olehnya.' Batin Naruto yang tadi sempat merasakan salah-satu kemampuan yang di miliki oleh Yugao.

**TRAAAANNNGGG**

Naruto menghadapkan bilah Pedangnya lurus menghadap Yugao, seketika bilah Pedang tersebut memanjang dan melesat cepat siap menusuk bagian leher jenjang Yugao. Namun Yugao yang juga memiliki Reflek yang baik mampu menahannya, ia menyilangkan Pedangnya di depan berhasil menahan bilah tajam Shinso dengan bilah lebar Pedangnya.

**BUGH**

Naruto seakan sudah mengetahui bahwa serangannya gagal, ia melesat maju dengan Shinso yang masih menghadap kedepan.

Ia melesat cepat seakan ia yang tengah memperpendek jarak dengan bilah tajam Shinsonya, sehingga ketika ia sudah berada di depan Yugao langsung menyarangkan satu tendangan menemui bagian perut Yugao yang membuatnya terlempar menabrak pohon di belakangnya.

**BRAAAAAAKKKK**

"Ohok!.." Yugao memuntahkan sejumlah darah segar dari mulutnya, kuatnya tendangan yang Naruto berikan berakibat fatal bagi bagian perutnya serta di tambah dengan benturan yang ia dapatkan di bagian punggungnya akibat menabrak pohon. "...A- aku Uhuk me- menyerah!"

Naruto berjalan santai mendekati Yugao yang tengah terduduk menyelonjor, punggungnya juga ia senderkan pada pohon yang sebelumnya ia hantam dengan tubuhnya.

Sesampainya di tempat, tak membuang waktu Naruto langsung mengangkat Yugao bridal style membawanya pada dua orang yang sedari tadi mengamati pertarungannya.

"Sudah selesai?" Hayate bertanya dengan tatapan nyalang siap menantang, Naruto melirikan matanya seketika tersenyum simpul seakan tahu apa maksud pertanyaan itu.

"Kau tertarik melawanku, Hayate?"

"Kalau kau masih sanggup berdiri, aku akan melawanmu."

"Baiklah!"

Naruto menempatkan Yugao menyender di batu tempat Mei yang terduduk diatasnya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menghadap Hayate, mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu dia berdiri.

"Tidak usah menunggu lagi, aku sudah tidak sabar menghadapi ahli Kenjutsu nomor satu Konoha."

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mencincangmu, Naruto!"

"Aku hampir merasakannya tadi, dan kau lihat aku masih baik-baik saja kecuali sebelah pipiku ini."

Perbincangan-perbincangan keduanya lontarkan seraya terus melangkah ke tempat tadi Naruto bertarung dengan Yugao.

"Baiklah kita akan segera memulainya, Naruto!"

"Aku menerimanya."

Keduanya saling berhadapan satu sama lain, sedetik kemudian keduanya langsung melesat merangsek cepat kedepan menyerang lawannya masing-masing.

**TRANG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartement Naruto**

Selesai dengan pertarungannya. Melihat hari sudah sore menjelang malam, Naruto serta Mei memutuskan kembali dan disinilah mereka berada.

Naruto membuka pintu apartementnya dan segera menggiring Mei memasukinya, ia mendudukan Mei di sofa apartement sejenak untuk dia bisa membersihkan bagian tubuhnya akibat peluh yang membanjiri hasil dari pertarungan tadi bersama dua ahli Kenjutsu Konoha.

Ia membuka Rompi hijaunya, dan kemudian membuka baju lengan hitam yang di pakainya. Melemparkannya ke tempat cucian, dan meraih sehelai handuk yang menyampir di salah-satu kapstok dan kembali melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Na- Naruto-Kun?" Naruto menoleh kearah mei yang tengah terduduk di sofanya. Memang kamar mandi berada di samping dapur, sehingga mau tak mau ia melewati tempat Mei berada.

"Ada apa, Mei-Chan?" Tanyanya, Naruto mengerinyit heran menatap Mei yang sedari tadi terpaku melihat tubuh toplesnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat seksi! ~Nfufufu" Tubuh Naruto menegang mendengar ungkapan sensual seperti itu, di tambah dengan Mei Terumi yang tengah menjilat dan menggigit kedua bibirnya Sensual menatap lapar tubuhnya.

Memang sangat jelas terlihat menggiurkan. Tubuh kekar Naruto tercetak jelas di penglihatan Mei, di tambah dengan peluh keringat yang seakan membuat tubuh tan Naruto seakan bersinar.

Mei Terumi meneguk ludahnya seraya tak lepas pandangan dari tubuh toples Naruto. Imajinasi Mei bergerak liar seakan mem- Visualisasikan bahwa sekarang ini Naruto tengah melambai terhadapnya, menghancurkan pertahanan terakhir dan mengalirkan hormon dalam tubuhnya untuk dapat segera menyentuhnya.

"Na- Naruto-Kun, a- aku bisa menggosok punggungmu." Naruto yang mendengar tawaran itu hanya meneguk ludahnya, ia sangat yakin Mei kini tengah mencoba menggodanya, dan Mei juga tengah mencoba membuka kurungan yang berada dalam tubuhnya. Bukan dalam artian kurungan Sanbi yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya, namun sosok yang lebih menyeramkan dari Sanbi, Kyuubi atau pun juga Juubi.

"Ka- kalau begitu kita akan mandi bersama, Mei-Chan!" Mendengar hal itu, seketika Mei langsung berdiri dan melngkah mendekati tempat Naruto dan bergelayut manja di lengannya. 'Aku juga merindukannya, dan... aku juga sedang menginginkannya saat ini.' Batin Naruto menyeringai mesum.

**.**

**.**

**NEW DIMENSION**  
**THE SECOND PEACE**

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

Pagi hari sudah menjelang di desa Konoha. Semua penduduk dan beberapa pedagang baik yang menetap bahkan hanya sebatas pendatang sudah mulai sibuk menjajapkan barang dagangannya, begitu pula para ibu rumah tangga yang terlihat hilir mudik di sekitaran pasar desa Konoha.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto serta Mei Terumi. Pagi ini keduanya tengah berjalan santai, dengan kedua tangan Naruto yang tengah menggenggam dua buah kantung hasil belanjaan.

"Apa belum cukup juga, Mei-Chan?" Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto terus bertanya hal yang sama, pertanyaan yang sama kepada wanita yang tengah sibuk mengamati beberapa dagangan yang beberapa pedagang jajapkan.

"Belum Naruto-Kun, persediaan kita sudah sangat menipis. Untuk itu kita harus segera mengisinya kembali!" Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, membuat Naruto mendengus seraya menggerutu pelan agar wanita itu tak dapat mendengarnya.

Ingatkan Naruto sepulang dari pasar, ia harus segera menulis sesuatu di dalam daftar kegiatan yang memang ia harus hindari! Menemani seorang wanita begitu sangat merepotkan, ia harus menghindari situasi yang seperti ini selanjutnya.

"Aku sudah lelah, Mei-Chan." Naruto berjalan seraya menundukan kepalanya lesu, sudah satu jam lebih dirinya berjalan-jalan mengikuti langkah Mei yang tengah berbelanja.

**POOFT**

Namun sedetik kemudian kepala Naruto mendongkak, menyadari ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Neko-Chan?" Naruto langsung bertanya pada seorang ANBU wanita bersurai ungu dengan topeng Kucing menutupi wajahnya.

"Sandaime-Sama membutuhkan keberadaan Team GOM sekarang, beliau menunggu di ruangannya!" Setelah mengabarkan apa yang seharusnya Naruto ketahui, ANBU Neko kembali menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

"Ada apa, Naruto-Kun?" Mei yang memang tahu kemunculan ANBU tersebut segera bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Mungkin kami mendapatkan misi baru, kami di harapkan untuk berkumpul." Mei mengangguk mengerti, namun tersirat wajah kecewa disana karena waktunya berbelanja berduaan harus terganggu. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulan terlebih dahulu."

"E- eh tidak usah, lagian aku belum selesai berbelanja!" Ujar Mei menolak Naruto yang bermaksud mengantarnya menuju apartement.

"Ta- tap-"

"Tenang saja, Naruto-Kun! Kami tidak apa-apa, kami akan menjaga diri kami baik-baik." Ujarnya menenangkan naruto, ia tak ingin terlalu merepotkan Naruto sehingga nanti harus bolak-balik.

"Kalau begitu, bawa ini!" naruto menyerahkan Kunai hiraishinnya kepada Mei Terumi. "Jika membutuhkan sesuatu, kau tinggal goyangkan saja!" Mei mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan Naruto.

**CUP**

Naruto sekilas mengecup kening Mei. Mei merona merah mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Naruto, di tambah dengan melihat skeberadaan keduanya yang berada di tempat keramaian. "Aku pergi dahulu." Kemudian Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

"Hah!.." Mei menghela nafasnya kasar, mencoba meredam kekecewaannya atas hilangnya waktu berbelanja bersama. "..Misi sialan!" Mei menggelengkan kepalanya ketika umpatan keluar dari mulutnya, ia harus mengerti dengan Posisi Naruto dan ia tidak boleh Egois.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Mei segera meraih dua kantung belanjaan yang sempat di simpan oleh Naruto dan kemudian ia kembali berjalan mengelilingi pasar untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan belanjanya.

Di tengah perjalanan, ia merasakan bahu kirinya di tepuk dan seketika pula ia menengok untuk melihat siapa yang telah menepuk bahunya itu.

"Kau Mei Terumi, bukan?"

"Kau... bukankah Kushina-Senpai?"

Mei malah balik bertanya, di depannya ia dapat melihat seorang wanita berumur 30-an bersurai merah sepunggung.

"Kyaaaa.. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu!" Wanita bersurai merah itu langsung berteriak kegirangan, seraya ia langsung memeluk Mei Terumi. "Tiga belas tahun. Semenjak selesainya Ujian Jounin, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Ehehe.. Selama itu kah? Waktu bergulir begitu cepat, aku tak menyadari bahwa aku semakin tua."

"Ya kau memang benar! Waktu itu kau masih berusia 14-tahun dan aku berusia 18-tahun, kau memang hebat baru berusia muda bisa mengikuti Ujian Jounin."

"Ya dan aku gagal, 3-tahun setelahnya aku kembali mengikuti Ujian Jounin dan aku akhirnya berhasil!"

"Tapi kau adalah wanita terkuat di Kirigakure saat ini, fakta tersebut tidak boleh kau lupakan!"

Mendengar ujaran Kushina seperti itu, Mei hanya tersenyum. Kedua wanita itu mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya kembali menyusuri jalanan pasar konoha, perbincangan masih terdengar diantara keduanya.

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukan seorang Mizukage di Konoha saat ini?"

"Aku bukan lagi seorang Mizukage, Kushina-Senpai!"

"E- eh, bukannya kau seo-"

"Ya dan aku sudah mengundurkan diri, aku sekarang akan tinggal di Konoha bersama calon Suamiku Senpai."

"Waaahh.. Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau akan memantapkan hatimu pada Shinobi desa ini, aku sungguh sangat terkejut!"

Mei hanya terkekeh senang mendengarnya. Kushina ternyata baru menyadari ada yang salah dengan Mei Terumi, kedua matanya memicing menatap bagian tubuh Mei yang terlihat berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Hey.. Aku baru menyadarinya, sudah masuk berapa bulan?"

"Ehehehe... Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan kelima, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang Ibu Senpai!"

"Waaahhhh... Sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki seorang keponakan ternyata, apa kau telah menyiapkan sebuah nama untuknya?"

"Aku belum memikirkannya sama sekali, Senpai. Masalah nama itu terserah pada Naruto-Kun, aku akan menyetujui apa nama yang Naruto-Kun nanti berikan untuknya."

"E- eeeehhhh Na- Naruto-San?"

"Apa ada yang salah? Memang terserah Naruto-Kun, dia kan yang jadi ayahnya anak ini."

Kushina nampak masih terkejut dengan penuturan Mei Terumi, ini cukup menjadi kejutan tersendiri untuknya mendengar wanita ini yang tengah mengandung anak dari Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hokage Tower**

"Kalian sudah berkumpul semuanya, kami memiliki satu Misi untuk GOM selesaikan." Sandaime Hokege, Sarutobi Hiruzen berucap mengawali suatu pembicaraan mengenai alasan Team GOM kembali di kumpulkan.

"Misi kalian adalah mengawal kepulangan Kazekage-Suna. Seperti yang beliau sadari, bahwa beliau merasa sewaktu keberangkatan ke Konoha beliau tengah di awasi oleh beberapa Oknum yang memungkinkan mengincarnya sebagai Target. Lindungi beliau dengan nyawa kalian, prioritas keselamatan Kazekage-Suna menjadi nomer satu!" Hiruzen menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan, menatap seluruh anggota GOM dengan pandangan seurius.

'Ujian Chunin, kah? Jika memang benar, kemungkinan terbesar Orochimaru akan menunjukan dirinya dengan maksud yang telah di beritahukan. Dengan mengincar Kazekage, ia bisa melancarkan rencananya meng- Invasi seperti dahulu di dimensiku.' Batin Naruto, ia memang masih mengingat dengan situasi saat ini. Terjadinya masalah Invasi Suna-Oto terhadap Konoha, dimana yang ternyata dalang yang sebenarnya adalah Orochimaru yang memanipulasi seluruh Shinobi Suna dengan menyamar sebagai Kazekage.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Hokage-Sama. Bukannya kami pihak Suna tak mempercayai kinerja Shinobi kami sendiri, namun seperti yang anda ketahui bahwa saya hanya membawa dua orang Shinobi kami kemari." Ujar Kazekage yang berada tepat terduduk di salah-satu kursi di samping Sandaime berada.

"Konoha siap membantu Suna, jika memang itu yang kalian butuhkan." Balas Sandaime terhadap Yondaime Kazekage Sabaku Rasa.

"Kalian di bubarkan! Setelah mempersiapkan kebutuhan kalian, dua jam kemudian kalian berkumpul lagi di sini." Semua anggota GOM mengangguk, seketika semuanya langsung membungkukan badan dan menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Sepeninggal anggota GOM. Sandaime Hokage serta Yondaime Kazekage memperbincangkan kembali situasi yang tengah terjadi saat ini, dimana Kazekage yang memberitahukan mengenai Orochimaru yang mengunjunginya dan berniat membentuk aliansi dengan Suna untuk meng- Invasi Konoha.

Mungkin karena faktor ini yang membuatnya cepat bertindak, penolakan Kazekage memunculkan satu problema terhadap situasi sekarang ini.

"Nampaknya dia masih membenci Konoha. Jika memang Orochimaru muncul pada saatnya nanti, sebagai seorang Guru aku akan menghentikannya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 Complete**

**.**

**A/N:** _Naruto, Hayate serta Yugao sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Yugao sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Hayate, kecuali antara Guru dan Murid di bidang Kenjutsu._

_Mei dan Kushina sebelumnya sudah saling mengenal, keduanya bertemu ketika keduanya mengikuti Ujian Jounin. Seperti yang telah di jelaskan diatas! Mei mengikuti Ujian Jounin ketika berusia 14-tahun dan GAGAL, sehingga 3 tahun setelahnya ia mengikuti kembali Ujian Jounin dan sukses menjadi Jounin di usianya ke 17-tahun. (Mikoto dan Mebuki juga termasuk di dalamnya, keduanya memang satu angkatan dengan Kushina walau usianya berbeda satu sama lain)_

_Nama Yondaime Kazekage? Sejujurnya Esya tak tahu, namun Esya pernah mendengar nama Sabaku Rasa sebagai nama dari sang Yondaime Kazekage. **#Entah benar atau tidak?**_

_Jika ada yang menanyakan Scene pernikahan, Esya akan jawab! Pernikahannya setelah Ujian Chunin.  
_

_Masalah Panjang Shinso? Pedang ini akan memanjang Maksimal 2Km, lebih dari itu tidak bisa lagi._

**.**

**Balasan Review Non-Login:**

**ijoy putra:** Naruto di sandingkan dengan Mei karena Esya lagi ingin saja, Esya fav Chara Mei. Dan alasan Naruto gak masuk kedalam Clan Uchiha, Naruto tidak memiliki darah Uchiha walau dia memiliki Sharingan pemberian tetap tidak akan jadi pengaruh.

**uzukaze:** Berbagi, soalnya Esya membuat Pair Harem. Yah walaupun Esya bertindak sedikit demi sedikit untuk mendekatkan tiap anggota Haremnya, dan yang menjadi fokus utama saat ini adalah Mei Terumi.

**scarlet witch:** Ahahaha kita lihat saja nanti kalau FIC ini sudah TAMAT! Requestnya Esya simpan dulu dalam daftar yah!

**mr uchiha:** Hohoho.. Protes Esya terima! Bukannya pilih kasih, namun Esya mencoba membangunnya sedikit demi sedikit dan yang menjadi fokus pertama adalah Mei Terumi. Tenang saja karena Harem yang lain akan terus berdatangan satu persatu, lagian cerita ini masih lama TAMATNYA.

**UchihaGaeshi234:** Menyerap Chakra pasti bisa, namun jika menyerap Chakra element tidak bisa kecuali element Petir saja.

** Aoi Yatogami:** Jawabannya adalah iya, mereka akan menikah.

himeko: Ma'af, Esya nyetingnya begini.

**Untuk Guest dan yang lainnya, Esya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak telah mampir di FIC super GAJE ini! ~Ehehehe**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '******New Dimensions:** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER**  
***- Masashi Kishimoto -***

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance****  
****Rating: M****  
****Pairing: Naruto X Harem**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension****  
****The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmati perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"****  
****'Bijuu/Monster'****  
*****Jutsu****  
**(Keterangan)

* * *

**Sebelumnya:**

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Hokage-Sama. Bukannya kami pihak Suna tak mempercayai kinerja Shinobi kami sendiri, namun seperti yang anda ketahui bahwa saya hanya membawa dua orang Shinobi kami kemari." Ujar Kazekage yang berada tepat terduduk di salah-satu kursi di samping Sandaime berada.

"Konoha siap membantu Suna, jika memang itu yang kalian butuhkan." Balas Sandaime terhadap Yondaime Kazekage Sabaku Rasa.

"Kalian di bubarkan! Setelah mempersiapkan kebutuhan kalian, dua jam kemudian kalian berkumpul lagi di sini." Semua anggota GOM mengangguk, seketika semuanya langsung membungkukan badan dan menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Sepeninggal anggota GOM. Sandaime Hokage serta Yondaime Kazekage memperbincangkan kembali situasi yang tengah terjadi saat ini, dimana Kazekage yang memberitahukan mengenai Orochimaru yang mengunjunginya dan berniat membentuk aliansi dengan Suna untuk meng- Invasi Konoha.

Mungkin karena faktor ini yang membuatnya cepat bertindak, penolakan Kazekage memunculkan satu problema terhadap situasi sekarang ini.

"Nampaknya dia masih membenci Konoha. Jika memang Orochimaru muncul pada saatnya nanti, sebagai seorang Guru aku akan menghentikannya!"

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 17**  
Masalah Suna-Oto I

**.**

**TAP TAP TAP  
**

Delapan sosok Shinobi tengah berlari seraya melompat-lompat menjadikan beberapa pepohonan sebagai bahan acuan kedua kaki mereka, terlihat pula satu Shinobi yang seakan di perlakukan istimewa oleh seluruh Shinobi yang berada di sekitarnnya.

Sesekali Shinobi yang berada di tengah lingkaran formasi Diamond melirikan kedua matanya kesana-kemari, nampaknya ia tengah mengawasi daerah sekitar jalan yang tengah di lewati delapan Shinobi tersebut.

Ia merasa bahwa perjalanan yang dia lalui tengah di awasi oleh seseorang, ia sangat yakin karena perasaannya mengatakan situasi yang sekarang sama dengan situasi ketika sebelumnya ia berangkat menuju Konoha untuk membicarakan masalah Ujian Chunin yang akan segera di selenggarakan.

Satu Shinobi yang memakai kacamata hitam dengan gagang merah, Aoba sedari tadi merasakan kegelisahan yang sama. Dia melirikan kedua matanya kearah jauh di dalam hutan, sesekali ia memberi sebuah kode isyarat kepada seorang Shinobi yang memiliki surai pirang durian.

"Kita beristirahat terlebih dahulu, tidak bagus untuk melanjutkan perjalanan di malam hari!" Kazekage Suna menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya, berseru untuk memberi intruksi menghentikan perjalanan ketika di lihatnya hari sudah mulai menjelang malam hari.

Semua Shinobi langsung menapakan kedua kakinya di suatu tanah lapang tempat Kazekage kini berada, mereka semua mengangguk mengerti dengan intruksi yang di berikan oleh Kazekage.

Yamato melangkahkan kedua kakinya selangkah di depan. Merangkai Henseal, tujuannya adalah untuk menyediakan sebuah rumah yang nanti akan mereka pakai sebagai tempat peristirahatan.

"Sangat beruntung mengikut sertakan seorang pengguna Mokuton. Memang benar yang di katakan Sandaime, Team kalian memang sangat melengkapi. ~Ahaha" Kazekage berkata dengan nada sedikit bercanda. Tak membuang waktu, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya, sebagai orang pertama yang memasuki rumah yang di ciptakan oleh Yamato.

"Rasa-rasanya aku baru mengetahui sisi lain dari kazekage-Sama." Yamato bergumam sendiri, melihat dan mendengar apa yang tadi di tuturkan oleh sang Kazekage.

"Beliau memang seperti itu. Ada kalanya Beliau seurius, dan ada kalanya Baliau seperti ini." Shinobi Suna berucap seakan menjawab gumaman yang di lontarkan oleh Yamato.

Mereka yang sebelumnya telah di bagi jadwal berjaga tetap berdiam di luar rumah dan sisanya melngkahkan kedua kakinya masuk, mengikuti langkah dari sang Kazekage yang terlebih dahulu memasuki rumah.

**. . .  
**

Malam hari penuh kesunyian, hanya suara-suara malam yang menghiasi serta menemani mereka yang berada di dalam rumah kayu ciptaan Yamato.

Naruto hanya terduduk termenung, mengarahkan kedua matanya menatap langit kelam bertabur bintang. menghela nafasnya beberapa kali, karena ia sadari bahwa tak menemukan suatu jawaban pasti mengenai isi dari informasi yang sempat ia dapatkan sebelum menjalankan Misi ini.

Sedangkan di pihak Kunoichi, tengah sibuk bergelut dengan peralatan masak yang memang sudah tersedia di dalam salah-satu ruangan didalam rumah.

"Makan malam siap!"

Sontak sebuah seruan berhasil membangkitkan pantat mereka dari keterdudukan, sehingga semuanya menyahuti dengan beranjak melangkah menuju sumber seruan dari arah dapur berada.

Kazekage Sabaku Rasa, Naruto serta satu Shinobi Suna telah sampai di ruang makan. Tak berpikir lama ketiganya langsung mendudukan pantatnya di sebuah kursi yang telah di sediakan, sua Kunoichi Hana serta Anko nampak sibuk menyedukan nasi terhadap 8 piring yang tersedia di atas meja makan.

Mengapa mereka menyediakan 8 piring, yang nyatanya di dalam rumah tersebut hanya ada lima orang?

Tiga piring sisanya mereka siapkan untuk tiga Shinobi yang masih dalam jadwal menjaga daerah di luar rumah, piring tersebut mereka berdua siapkan untuk santapan ketiganya.

Setelah semua siap, kelimanya langsung menyantap makanan yang memang sudah tersedia tepat di hadapan mereka. Memanglah mereka harus merasa beruntung, karena setidaknya di dalam kelompok ini terdapat dua Kunoichi yang memang mengerti dengan hal menyajikan makanan.

Naruto menngangkat sendoknya dan mengarahkannya tepat pada lubang mulutnya, namun sesekali ia melirikan sebelah matanya menatap sang Kazekage. Ia memang sangat berniat menanyakannya secara langsung tentang informasi yang ia terima langsung dari Sandaime.

**. . .  
**

Makan malam sudah selesai. Dengan dua Kunoichi Hana serta Anko menatap heran kearah seorang pemuda kuning yang masih terduduk diam di kursi belakang meja makan, melihat raut wajahnya yang seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang jelas sama sekali tak dapat di ketahui keduanya.

"Naruto-Kun?" Naruto mednongkak menatap seorang Hana yang tepat berada di sisi lain meja makan, kedua tangannya nampak penuh dengan beberapa peralatan makan yang tentu akan ia bawa ke belakang.

"Ya ada apa, Hana-Chan?" Tanya Naruto menyahuti panggilannya.

"Apakah ada yang tengah di pikirkan oleh Naruto-Kun?" Naruto mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan itu, ia memang masih berpikir mengenai informasi tersebut.

"Aku memang sedang memikirkan mengenai informasi yang di berikan oleh Sandaime-Sama, namun aku memang tak dapat menemukan suatu penyelesaian informasi tersebut. Aku berniat langsung menanyakannya kepada Kazekage-Sama, akan tetapi tiba-tiba keraguan menghinggapi perasaanku." Ungkap Naruto, Hana hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu, Naruto-San?" Sebuah suara berhasil mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Dengan serempak keduanya menoleh keasal suara, dan dapat di lihat Kazekage Sabaku Rasa telah berada tepat di pintu masuk ruang makan.

"A- ah Kazekage-Sama..." Naruto langsung beranjak berdiri dari dudukannya, setelah itu ia membungkukan badannya 90 derajat terhadap sang Kazekage. "...Apa yang membuat anda kemari? Apakah ada yang anda butuhan, Kazekage-Sama?"

"Sengaja aku mencarimu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan mengenai masalah yang tengah terjadi." Ungkapnya, hal itu membuat kedua mata Naruto sekilas membulat dan kembali menormalkan keterkejutannya.

"Aku menunggumu di ruanganku!" Setelah menyampaikan hal tersebut, Rasa berbalik dan beranjak melangkah menuju arah tempat sebuah ruangan yang memang di khususkan untuknya.

"Kebetulan sekali yah, Naruto-Kun?" Ungkap Hana setengah menggoda dengan ucapannya.

"Ya, memang kebetulan yang mungkin sudah di rencanakan." Mendengarnya Hana kembali tersenyum, seketika ia langsung berbalik dan membawa apa yang sedari tadi hinggap di kedua telapak tangannya menuju belakang dapur.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto? Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari ruangan tempatnya berada, melangkah menuju satu ruangan tempat dimana Kazekage berada.

**. . .**

"Pastinya kau sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Sandaime-Sama, Naruto-San?" Naruto mengangguk membenarkan apa yang Rasa katakan. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Entahlah..." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas, ia memang sama sekali tak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa isi dari informasi tersebut. "...Sesuai dengan informasi yang beliau berikan untukku, aku hanya bisa mengambil satu kesimpulan. Orochimaru memang menargetkan anda, Kazekage-Sama."

Tubuh sang Kazekage sekilas menegang mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto di akhir. Ia memang sudah menyadarinya sejak pertama ia mengalami keanehan ketika perjalanan menuju Konoha, namun efeknya sangat mengejutkan jika memang mendengarnya dari orang lain.

"Aku pun tak mengerti, apa maksud Orochimaru menargetkanku seperti ini. Namun yang pasti aku ketahui adalah dari akar masalah penolakanku beraliansi dengan Otogakure." Ungkapnya, Naruto mengangguk seraya terus terdiam mendengarkan. "Namun apa keuntungan untuknya jika memang ia berhasil menyingkirkanku? Sekalipun ia berhasil menyingkirkanku, tetap Suna tidak akan mau beraliansi dengannya karena memang ikatan antara desa kami dengan Konoha sudah terjalin dengan sangat erat."

"Seperti yang sudah di ketahui, Orochimaru adalah sosok Shinobi yang cerdik serta licik. Mungkin saja ia sudah memperhitungkan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika memang ia berhasil menyingkirkan anda."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah anda tidak pernah terpikirkan jika memang Orochimaru berhasil menyingkirkan anda, kemudian ia berusaha menyusup kedalam jajaran petinggi Suna dan mengajukan diri beraliansi dengan Oto untuk meng- Invasi Konoha. Mungkin dia akan menyamarkan diri menjadi anda, menjadi sang kazekage. Bukan kah keputusan yang diambil sang pemimpin desa adalah mutlak? Meskipun banyak Shinobi yang akan bertentangan dengan apa yang di putuskan oleh sang pemimpin, tetap saja mereka tak akan bisa menolak dan hanya mampu mematuhi apa yang telah menjadi kebijakan pemimpin desanya."

Naruto menuturkan apa yang menjadi kemungkinan yang pasti akan terjadi. Bukan hanya kemungkinan belaka, namun ia sangat yakin bahwa apa yang terjadi nanti akan sama dengan apa yang telah ia alami dulu sewaktu fase Ujian Chunin dulu di dimensinya.

Sedangkan dengan Kazekage? Ia hanya mampu terdiam dengan pandangan sedikit bergetar, dalam pikirannya terus berputar memikirkan kemungkinan yang di sampaikan oleh Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hokage Tower  
**

Udara dingin berhembus masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan tempat Hokage sang pemimpin desa selalu berada, dingin dari udara malam dapat di rasakan oleh seseorang yang di lewati oleh hembusan tersebut. Tak terkecuali oleh seorang pria baya bersurai putih beruban, dengan pipa rokok yang selalu menemaninya di setiap waktu terlebih sekarang ini yang dapat menetralisir rasa dinginnya malam.

Pikirannya tengah kalut dengan berbagai macam pemikiran yang tak sengaja selalu melintas. Hal itu di dasari dengan perlakuannya yang sejak tadi terus menerus membolak-balik sebuah berkas, berkas yang memang sudah berada di laci kolong mejanya sejak tiga hari yang lalu yang ia dapatkan sendiri dari tamu pentingnya Yondaime Kazekage.

Menatap dengan pandangan penuh arti, setelahnya ia menaruh berkas tersebut diatas mejanya.

Menggerakan pergelangan tangannya, menari-nari indah diatas permukaan kertas polos yang memang sudah ia sediakan di samping berkas yang sebelumnya ia periksa.

"Karasu, Kuma?!" Sedetik ia berucap, sedetik kemudian dua orang ANBU dengan topeng Gagak serta Beruang muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku memiliki Misi untuk kalian selesaikan!" Sandaime Sarutobi berujar dengan mimik seurius yang sudah bertengger di wajah tuanya, sekalian ia menyerahkan sebuah Berkas yang sebelumnya telah ia tulis untuk panduan dan penjelasan Misi yang ia berikan. "Misi sangat rahasia." Tambahnya menekankan setiap perkataan yang ia ucapkan.

"Kami menerimanya, Sandaime-Sama." ANBU bertopeng Gagak menerima Berkas yang di sodorkan oleh Sandaime. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, kedua ANBU tersebut seketika menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap kembali meninggalkan seorang Sandaime Hiruzen terduduk sendiri.

Sepeninggal kedua ANBU itu, Sandaime kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sesekali ia mengurut pelipisnya yang sempat merasakan sedikit sakit akibat memikirkan permasalahan yang tengah terjadi.

"Setidaknya aku mencoba melakukan hal terbaik!" Gumamnya setengah berbisik.

Mengirimkan dua ANBU yang notabennya sebagai tangan kanan serta tangan kirinya, Sandaime berharap keduanya mampu membantu permasalahan yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

**.**

**.**

** NEW DIMENSION**  
** THE SECOND PEACE  
**

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

Pagi hari di desa Konoha. Tampak beberapa penduduk berbondong-bondong keluar dari kediamannya, dengan alasan menikmati udara di pagi hari dengan hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Tak sedikit pula para Ibu rumah tangga yang berjalan beriringan menuju pasar desa Konoha, dengan alasan untuk kembali mengisi kebutuhan mereka di hari ini atau pun hari berikutnya.

Kita alihkan saja sorot cerita, tepatnya kita akan membahas seorang wanita bersurai merah-oranye dengan bagian perut sedikit menggelembung namun itu sama sekali tak mengurangi keseksian yang dia miliki.

Saat ini wanita yang telah kita ketahui bernama Mei Terumi tengah berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Memutuskan untuk merasakan udara segar di pagi hari, hanya inilah yang mampu Mei terumi lakukan. Berjalan sendiri, sesekali ia mengelus bagian perutnya yang membuncit serta tak melupakan senyum ramah sapa terhadap beberapa penduduk yang di lewatinya.

Di tengah perjalanan Mei melihat enam sosok yang tengah berjalan seraya bercanda ria, namun yang membuatnya menyunggingkan senyuman adalah salah-satu yang ada diantara enam sosok itu.

Seorang wanita bersurai merah sepunggung, Mei jelas sangat mengenalnya karena memang sebelumnya ia pernah bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan wanita tersebut. Tak membuang waktu, Mei melangkahkan kedua kakinya semakin cepat dan semakin mendekat untuk mengejar enam sosok yang memunggunginya itu.

"Kushina-Senpai?!" Wanita yang di panggil Kushina segera menoleh ke belakang karena asal suara tersebut dari belakangnya, mengerutkan keningnya heran menatap seorang wanita yang ia kenali sebagai Mei Terumi tengah berdiri sedikit membungkuk menormalkan edaran udara di tubuhnya akibat terengah.

"Mei-Chan, kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu?" Tanyanya, yang di tanya hanya tersenyum lebar dengan sebelah mata menutup. "Aduh seharusnya kau jangan berlari seperti itu! Kau itu tidak sedang berlari dengan tubuhmu sendiri, kau tengah berbadan dua Mei-Chan."

Merasa bahwa Kushina berhenti melangkah, kelima sosok lainnya jadi berhenti dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Dapat kelima lihat Kushina yang tengah berhadapan dengan seorang wanita bersurai merah-oranye, di tambah dengan senyuman lebar yang di tampakan oleh wanita itu.

"Jadi benar katamu Kushina-Chan, bahwa bocah yang selalu menguntit kita tengah berada di Konoha? ~Nfufufu" Mebuki bergabung dalam perbincangan, ia menatap Mei Terumi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Mei yang melihat ekspresi Mebuki menjadi bergidik ngeri. Ia mengingat tentang kejadian tempo dulu, dimana Mebuki yang selalu saja mengerjainya.

"O- oh hai, Mebuki-Senpai?" Mei melambaikan tangan kanannya, berusaha berbasa-basi dan mencoba mengalihkan apa yang tengah Mebuki pikirkan saat ini.

Mebuki yang mendengar sapaan tersebut langsung mendelikan kedua matanya kearah Mei Terumi. Melihat respon yang di terimanya, dengan segera Mei melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik punggung wanita bersurai raven Uchiha Mikoto.

"Kau masih takut dengannya, Mei-Chan ~Hihihi" Mikoto terkikik geli melihat rekasi Mei, ia jelas masih mengingatnya jika memang Mei agak merasa waspada jika bertemu dengan Mebuki.

"A- aku bukannya takut! Na- namun aku harus waspada dengannya, Mikoto-Senpai. Aku jelas masih mengingat apa yang terakhir Mebuki-Senpai lakukan terhadapku, aku tak ingin mengalaminya lagi!" Mikoto dan Kushina terkikik melihat reaksi Mei yang terlihat berlebihan untuk menghindari jangkauan Mebuki.

"Tante genit itu ternyata takut dengan Kaa-Chan ku."

"Kita bisa memanfa'atkan hal seperti ini, kita bisa menyerangnya telak karena sudah mengetahui kelemahannya."

"Cih.. ternyata Kaa-Chan kita mengenal tante genit tersebut, sungguh tak di sangka."

Mei jelas mendengar bisik-bisik yang berasal dari arah belakangnya. Dengan seketika ia menolehkan kepalanya, melihat tiga bocah yang sebelumnya pernah bertemu dengannya, dengan cepat Mei mendelikan kedua matanya menatap nyalang terhadap tiga bocah yang berada tepat persis di belakangnya.

"Siapa yang kalian sebut tante genit, Bocah?" Dengan nada datarnya Mei berkata terhadap tiga gadis remaja tersebut.

"Jelas lah pasti anda, siapa lagi yang pantas di berikan sebutan seperti itu?" Mendengar ungkapan jujur dari gadis bersurai pirang membuat wajah Mei memerah, entah menahan malu atau tengah menahan emosinya.

"E- eh kenapa Ruko-Chan berkata seperti itu?..." Mei menyeringai lebar melihat reaksi gadis pirang itu yang kini tengah menegang, mendengar teguran yang di layangkan oleh Kushina. "...Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu, itu tidak sopan namanya!"

"Ha- ha'i, Kaa-Chan." Naruko mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali, tubuhnya bergidik melihat Kushina yang kini tengah mulai memasuki mode Evilnya.

"Dia memang tante genit, Kushina-Kaachan. Wanita ini sudah merebut apa yang sudah menjadi milik kami, dia merebut Tou-Chan kami!" Satsuki berucap datar nan dingin mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

**DEG**

Ketiga wanita baya di tambah Mei Terumi tersentak dengan ungkapan dari gadis bersurai raven ekor kuda, Uchiha Satsuki.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa Suki-Chan berkata seperti itu, Mikoto-Chan?" Mebuki berbisik kepada Mikoto, Mikoto hanya menggeleng tanda ia juga tak tahu.

"Sudahlah jangan membahas hal yang tidak perlu! Bukankah kita semua akan menuju Ichiraku Ramen? Jika memang seperti ini terus, kita di pastikan akan kehabisan tempat duduk." Kushina mencoba mengalihkan pokok pembahasan, ia merasa tak enak hati jika pembahasan seperti ini di ungkit oleh para putrinya, ia juga harus memikirkan perasaan Mei yang mungkin akan menjadi kurang nyaman.

Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui apa yang Kushina sampaikan, kelimanya hanya mampu menerima tanpa mampu menolak karena memang mereka sudah tahu Kushina sudah membunyikan alarm mutlak untuk perkataannya.

"Mei-Chan mau kemana? Apa mau ikut bersama kami ke Ichiraku?" Tanya Kushina mencoba menawari Mei untuk ikut bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Umm.." Mei menganggukan kepalanya, ia juga hanya bermaksud jalan-jalan tanpa tahu tujuan. "...Daripada aku harus bosan di rumah sendiri, lebih baik aku ikut saja bersama Senpai."

"Memangnya Naruto-Kun kemana, Mei-Chan?" Tanya Kushina, pertanyaan tersebut ternyata mampu menarik perhatian kelima sosok lainnya.

"Naruto-Kun sedang menjalankan Misi, aku jadi bosan di tinggal sendirian." Mei menjawab dengan nada lirih, serta tak lupa wajahnya yang menyendu mengingat hal tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Kushina melangkah terlebih dahulu seraya menggenggam tangan Mei supaya mengikutinya, yang lainnya juga ikut melangkah mengimbangi langkah Kushina dan Mei Terumi.

"Kapan kau akan melangsungkan pernikahannya?" Mebuki nampak antusias dengan pokok permasalahan seperti ini. "Kalau di perbolehkan aku juga ingin ikut menikah denganmu, Mei-Chan! ~Nfufufu"

"Waaahh... Mebuki-Senpai juga akan menikah, kapan?" Pertanyaan yang diajukan Mei sontak membuat Mebuki menunduk lesu, ia serasa tertohok dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Jelas sekali tidak, dan itu tidak akan mungkin..." Mikoto berucap menyela pertanyaan dari Mei. "...Hanya sedikit pria yang mau dengan Mebuki-Chan, dia terlalu agresif!"

"Mikoto-Chan, jelas pria itu suka type wanita sepertiku. Wanita yang agresif dan emm... tentunya wanita yang penuh keberanian." Mebuki menyanggah apa yang di ungkapkan tadi oleh Mikoto, sesekali ia mendengus kesal karena Mikoto terlalu jujur mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Benar apa yang di katakan oleh Mebuki-Senpai, memang pada dasarnya pria menyukai type wanita seperti itu. Wanita yang memang agresif serta berani mengambil tindakan pertama, dan jangan melupakan satu hal! Pria itu menyukai wanita yang pintar menggodanya. ~Nfufufu" Kushina, Mikoto serta Mebuki sontak langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya, mereka langsung beralih menatap wajah Mei dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya serta kedua mata mereka yang mengerjap beberapa kali.

"E- eh a- apa ada yang salah?" Mei gelagapan melihat semua mata yang kini tengah menatap menyelidik terhadapnya. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipisnya, ia merutuki mulutnya yang seenaknya berbicara seperti itu.

"Ti- tidak ada apa-apa." Kushina, Mikoto serta Mebuki langsung memalingkan wajahnya tidak lagi menatap Mei.

Kembali semuanya melangkahkan kedua kakinya, kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju Ichiraku Ramen. Namun jika di lihat lebih teliti lagi, wajah Kushina, Mikoto serta Mebuki merona merah akibat pemikiran yang sempat terlintas di benak mereka masing-masing.

Naruko, Sakura serta Satsuki hanya menatap cengo Kaa-Chan mereka. Menggaruk bagian sebelah pipi, memang karena ketiganya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraan yang sempat terjadi diantara Mei dan Kaa-Chan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mereka masih selalu mengikuti kita!" Aoba berseru kecil memperingati kepada semuanya, memberitahukan bahwa memang sedari pertama mereka meninggalkan Konoha selalu di perhatikan oleh beberapa Shinobi yang memang belum mereka ketahui.

Ketika matahari mulai menjelang, kembali mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke Sunagakure. Melompati dahan pepohonan, tak melupakan formasi pertama yang mereka gunakan untuk melindungi sang Kazekage.

"Biarkan saja, prioritas utama kita adalah secepatnya tiba di Suna. Namun kita juga harus tetap waspada, jika memang tiba-tiba mereka akan menyerang." Naruto menimpali dengan nada kecil pula, memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tak tahu terhadap kegiatan yang mereka lakukan terhadap kelompoknya.

"Umm..." Semuanya mengangguk mematuhi apa yang Naruto ungkapkan. Kazekage sendiri yang melihat cara Naruto yang memimpin, ia hanya melengkungkan senyum kecil.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Semuanya berhenti, menapakan kedua kaki mereka di permukaan tanah.

"Dimulai dari sini..." Naruto berucap mulai menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia peringatkan terhadap semuanya. "...Siagakan diri kalian! Kita sudah sampai di perbatasan Kono-Suna, di hadapan kita sudah terlihat padang pasir yang membentang luas."

Semuanya menatap lurus ke depan. Memang tampak di pandangan kedua mata mereka, padang pasir yang sangat luas membentang dari sisi kanan-kiri, di tambah dengan cuaca yang terasa lebih panas menghiasi padang pasir tersebut.

Tak membuang waktu. Semua Shinobi langsung memakai sebuah jubah berwarna krem, di padukan dengan sebuah kerudung serta penutup setengah wajah yang mampu meminimalisir rasa panas yang nanti akan mereka rasakan.

Persiapan telah siap, Naruto mengintruksikan kepada semuanya untuk mendengar apa yang akan ia sampaikan saat ini.

"Padang pasir memiliki luas wilayah yang memang bisa di manfa'atkan sebagai arena pertarungan. Jika memang ada yang berniat menyerang kita, sudah pasti mereka akan melakukannya di sana. Namun aku peringatkan kepada semuanya! Prioritas paling utama adalah melindungi Kazekage-Sama sampai tiba di Suna, dan setidaknya kita harus menghindari berbagai pertarungan yang akan terjadi nantinya." Ungkap Naruto. Memang alasan yang bisa di kategorikan klise, menghindar dari pertarungan untuk memperbesar presentasi penyelesaian Misi.

Setelah semuanya menyetujui apa yang di sampaikan oleh Naruto, kemudian semuany mulai melangkahkan kaki berlari menyongsong padang pasir yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di jalanan suatu Kota. Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai pirang pucat berjalan menyusuri jalanan Kota yang tampak ramai, sesekali kedua bibirnya bergerak mengumpat akan sesuatu yang telah menimpanya baru-baru ini. Mengingat tentang tempat favoritnya, kembali wanita tersebut mengumpat semakin keras karena ia teringat satu pesoalan yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Tak jauh dari tempat wanita itu berada. Terlihat juga seorang lelaki baya bersurai putih durian yang memanjang sepunggung, di tambah dengan pakaian merah serta dengan sebuah senyuman mengejek terhadap wanita tersebut. Nampaknya sedari tadi ia tengah menunggu wanita tersebut di persimpangan jalan dengan posisi bersender ke tembok seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedada.

Tak selang berapa lama, wanita baya yang di ketahui bernama Senju Tsunade melewati tempat lelaki itu berada. Karena ia memang terlalu sibuk dengan umpatan serta sumpah serapah yang belum sempat ia selesaikan, ia melewati begitu saja tanpa tahu seseorang berada disana.

"Kekalahan besar, yah? Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahmu, Tsunade-Hime." Lelaki itu berucap dengan masih posisi tak berubah, dengan ungkapan yang tiba-tiba tersebut ia berharap mendapat perhatian dari wanita baya yang melewatinya.

Merasa ada yang menyinggungnya, Tsunade celingak celinguk mencari asal suara tersebut. Sedetik kemudian kedua matanya menyipit, ia menatap seorang lelaki bersurai putih dengan penampilan yang nampak begitu familiar untuknya.

"Jiraiya?"

**. . .**

Di sebuah apartement yang kelewat sangat sederhana, lebih tepatnya di salah-satu ruangan yang tepat berada di tengah apartement. Wanita baya yang di ketahui bernama Tsunade Senju dengan lelaki baya bernama Jiraiya berada, keduanya tengah terduduk saling berhadapan untuk memperbincangkan informasi yang di bawa oleh Jiraiya.

"Apa yang akan kau sampaikan terhadapku, jiraiya?..." Tsunade pertama memecah keheningan, nampaknya ia sudah tak terlalu bersabar ingin tahu apa yang akan di sampaikan oleh Jiraiya. "...Kau tak biasanya langsung menemuiku, biasanya kau hanya akan mengirimkan surat untukku. Dan dapat ku pastikan, bahwa informasi yang kau dapatkan kali ini bukanlah hal yang biasa."

"Kau memang selalu bisa menebak isi dalam pikiranku, Hime. Memang benar, aku tak bisa menyampaikannya hanya pada selembar surat..." Tsunade langsung meneguk ludahnya tercekat, kali ini ia dapat melihat kedua mata Jiraiya yang nampak menyipit tajam. "...Aku mendapatkannya dari Hiruzen-Sensei, aku harus menyampaikannya juga kepadamu." Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian tangan kanannya menerima sebuah berkas yang kini tengah di sodorkan oleh Jiraiya.

Kedua matanya langsung berkelana menatap satu kata perkata yang berada di dalam berkas tersebut, sedetik kemudian ia mendongkakan kepalanya menatap Jiraiya dengan kedua mata yang nampak membola sempurna.

* * *

_**Biodata Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Data Pribadi**_

_**Nama Lengkap: Uzumaki Naruto**_  
_**Clan: Namikaze - Uzumaki**_  
_**Tanggal Lahir: 10 Oktober**_  
_**Usia: 23 tahun**_  
_**Desa Asal: Uzushiogakure no Sato**_  
_**Desa Tinggal: Konohagakure no Sato**_  
_**Tingkatan Shinobi: Elite Jounin**_  
_**Team: Generasi Of Miracle (GOM)**_

_**Data Spesifikasi Fisik**_

_**Golongan Darah: B**_  
_**Warna Kulit: Coklat tan**_  
_**Warna Rambut: Pirang**_  
_**Warna Mata: Oniks Hitam  
**__**Tinggi Badan: 182 cm**_  
_**Berat Badan: 76 kg**_

_**Data Keluarga**_

_**Nama Ayah: Namikaze Murakami**_  
_**Nama Ibu: Uzumaki Hikari**_

_**Data Kemampuan**_

_**-Taijutsu: A  
Power, Stamina, dan Ability diatas Normal.  
**_

_**_**-Ninjutsu: S  
Element: Fuuton, Katon dan Doton  
**_Kekkei genkai: Yoton dan Sharingan **__**(Transplasi)**_

_**_**-Genjutsu: S  
Kemampuan dari memiliki **_**__**Sharingan (Transplasi)**_

_**-Kinjutsu: S  
Menguasai Kage Bunshin dan Hiraishin**_

**-Kenjutsu: ?**

_**NB: Banyak mistery yang masih kami belum ketahui!**_

* * *

"I- ini?" Jiraiya hanya menganggukan kepalanya, seakan mengerti dengan apa yang kini tengah Tsunade pikirkan saat ini.

Memang ia juga merasa sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia terima dari Senseinya itu, suatu informasi yang memang sangat berharga baginya serta sekaligus membuatnya sangat terkejut di buatnya.

"Aku sangat penasaran dengan orang ini, aku bermaksud untuk segera kembali ke Konoha. Lagian ada satu lagi informasi yang sangat penting, serta kau harus mengetahuinya!..." Jiraiya menatap lurus mengarah ke kedua mata Hazel milik Tsunade, pandangan kosong penuh arti. "...Mengenai Orochimaru."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 Complete**

**Aduuuuhhh... Terimakasih banyak kepada seluruh Reader yang setia menunggu Chapter 17 ini, Ma'afkan Esya karena terlalu ngaret yah! m(-_-)m**

**.**

**A/N: **_Itu isi Biodata hanya sebatas patokan sementara, di NB sudah di tulis bahwa masih banyak Mistery. Kalian tahu apa artinya itu? Esya kasih tahu deh artinya! Itu bukanlah isi dari keseluruhan kemampuan Naruto, masih banyak hal yang tersembunyi._

**.**

**Balasan Review Non- Login!**

**Namikaze arata:** Haremnya ada 4: Mei, Kushina, Mikoto, Mebuki. Mungkin akan nambah, namun itu gimana nanti saja yah!

**narashi:** Jangan buat Harem? Ma'af Esya buatnya kayak gini, Harem. Namun Esya juga memikirkan apa yang memang pantas dengan jalan cerita, Esya tidak akan sewenangnya memasukan wanita dalam daftar Harem Naruto.

**Vinolase dan ****Laxie:** Masalah Invasi? Kita lihat saja nanti, soalnya akan Esya buat berbeda dengan jalan cerita yang memang sudah ada di Canon.

**UzuNami:** Ahahaha.. menampakan diri, emangnya dia penampakan apa? -_-*

**riski56 dan Aoi Yatogami:** Ok! Masalah di perpanjang, Esya sudah nyaman nulis 4k+

**Guest:** Yugao masuk Harem? Belum tentu juga, Esya tidak terpikirkan sampai kesana. :v

**Guest:** Berarti namanya apakah Rei Rasa? Bukan Sabaku Rasa, kah?

**mutiara azra:** Requestnya Esya tampung, bisa nanti Esya pikirkan calon FIC selanjutnya.

**Ashikaga:** Yah benar, namun di sini Esya gak akan memasukan unsur Bankai atau apalah yang lainnya yang berhubungan dengan BLeach. Cukup Esya adopsi Shinsonya saja, serta kemampuan memanjangnya.

**Untuk Guest dan yang lainnya, Esya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak telah mampir di FIC super GAJE ini! ~Ehehehe**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '******New Dimensions:** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER**  
**Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance****  
****Rated: M****  
****Pairing: Harem! Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension****  
****The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmati perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"****  
****'Bijuu/Monster'****  
*****Jutsu****  
**(Keterangan)

* * *

**Sebelumnya:**

"I- ini?" Jiraiya hanya menganggukan kepalanya, seakan mengerti dengan apa yang kini tengah Tsunade pikirkan saat ini.

Memang ia juga merasa sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia terima dari Senseinya itu, suatu informasi yang memang sangat berharga baginya serta sekaligus membuatnya sangat terkejut di buatnya.

"Aku sangat penasaran dengan orang ini, aku bermaksud untuk segera kembali ke Konoha. Lagian ada satu lagi informasi yang sangat penting, serta kau harus mengetahuinya!..." Jiraiya menatap lurus mengarah ke kedua mata Hazel milik Tsunade, pandangan kosong penuh arti. "...Mengenai Orochimaru."

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 18**  
Masalah Suna-Oto II

**.**

Terus berlari dengan kedua kaki mereka, terkadang rasa letih yang menyerang tak menyurutkan apa yang ingin ke delapan Shinobi ini capai. Peluh tak sedikit keluar membasahi tubuh mereka yang menjadikan pakaian mereka semakin merekat akibat peluh yang tak bisa di kontrol keluarnya, memang suhu daerah ini tak mungkin di samakan dengan suhu sebelumnya yang mereka rasakan.

Tak sedikit pula diantara para Shinobi sesekali melirik kearah dua Kunoichi, bukan karena mereka khawatir atas suhu panas yang di rasakan, namun karena dapat mereka lihat pemandangan lekukan tubuh yang semakin tercetak akibat semakin ketatnya pakaian yang keduanya kenakan.

Terkadang sang Kunoichi yang menyadari itu semua langsung memberikan delikan tajam terhadap mereka atas tindakan tak senonoh, namun keduanya juga tak mungkin begitu saja menyalahkan mereka atas apa yang menjadi tindakan mereka.

"Ada pergerakan di belakang kita, tepatnya pergerakan di dalam tanah." Aoba yang notaben seorang type Sensor memberitahukan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, semua yang mendengar mengangguk tanpa memelankan kedua kaki malahan semakin cepat karena memang mereka berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menghindari pertarungan.

"Dia semakin cepat, tampaknya menyadari bahwa kita mempercepat laju kecepatan kita." Ungkap Aoba kembali.

"Kalian bersiaplah, kita tidak tahu kemungkinan yang akan kita hadapi saat ini!" Naruto memperingati anggota yang kainnya, dengan segera ia semakin mendekati tempat Yondaime Kazekage untuk nanti bisa menghalau kemungkinan terburuk yang akan mengincar Kazekage.

"Kazekage-Sama saya akan terus berada di dekat anda, dan saya mohon kepada anda untuk tidak jauh dari jangkauan yang saya miliki!" Ucap Naruto setengah memohon, tak lupa ia juga menepuk bahu kiri Kazekage untuk menanamkan sebuah Fuin disana.

"Ini bukan saatnya saya bertindak Egois, untuk itu saya akan memenuhi apa yang anda inginkan Naruto-San." Kazekage menimpali permohonan tersebut, ia mengangguk pasti dengan mengeyahkan Ego yang dia miliki.

"Terimakasih banyak atas kerjasamanya, Kazekage-Sama!" Naruto juga menganggukan kepalanya, menghela nafas lega karena memang sebelumnya ia ragu untuk meminta Kazekage seperti itu.

"85 meter...

... 75 meter...

... 65 meter...

... 40 meter...

... Dia semakin cepat! Dia tepat di belakang kita, 20 meter."

Aoba semakin panik karena kecepatan pergerakan yang jelas sama sekali tak ia ketahui, dengan ragu ia menengokan kepalanya ke belakang untuk sekedar memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya yang tengah mengejar mereka saat ini.

Sedetik menengokan kepalanya, Aoba di haruskan untuk membola sempurna. Di belakangnya dapata ia lihat sebuah gumpalan pasir tinggi menyerupai ombak tengah berusaha mengejar keberadaan Teamnya, tepat seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya bahwa kemungkinan besar bahwa makhluk yang mengejar mereka terdapat di dalam tanah.

"Semuanya... MENGHINDAR!" Aoba lantas segera berteriak memperingatkan kepada semua anggota, melihat bahwa gundukan pasir tersebut memanglah cepat bermaksud untuk menabrak keberadaan Teamnya.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Sesuai dengan intruksi yang dia berikan. Aoba berhasil menghindarkan semuanya dari serangan tersebut, seketika semuanya langsung melompat, seketika itu pula makhluk yang jelas belum Aoba ketahui menyeruduk tempat keberadaan Team sebelumnya.

Semua Shinobi langsung mengarahkan athensi menatap lurus kearah depan, dapat mereka lihat pasir yang menggumpal tersebut terdiam berhenti tak kembali memacu kecepatannya. Mereka dapat menyimpulkan dengan pasti, bahwa targetnya itu adalah mereka.

**BRUUUSSSSHHH**

Terkejut dengan penglihatan yang mereka tampilkan saat ini, Tepat di depan kedelapan Shinobi tersebut keluar seekor Ular besar berwarna ungu gelap, di tambah sepasang mata berwarna hijau nyalang lurus menatap keberadaan ke delapan Shinobi yang menjadi targetnya.

"Kuchiyose?" Gumam semuanya, mereka meyakini bahwa Ular tersebut adalah Ular Kuchiyose. Karena memang tak masuk akal dengan ukuran Ular yang memiliki besar seperti itu, di tambah dengan tindakan yang di lakukan oleh Ular tersebut yang menargetkan diri mereka.

"Ma- Manda?... O- Orochimaru." Mitarashi Anko nampak belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, karena memang ia sangat mengenal dengan Ular yang dihadapannya ini adalah Kuchiyose dari sang Sannin Konohagakure Orochimaru.

Mendengar gumaman tersebut membuat semuanya membelakak lebar, kecuali Naruto yang hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya seraya terus tak lepas pandang dari sosok Ular ungu tersebut. Mengetahui fakta bahwa Ular tersebut Kuchiyose Orochimaru, akhirnya ia mengingat sesuatu yang pernah ia alami di dimensinya dahulu.

'Benar juga, aku sampai tak mengingatnya. Beberapa kali aku melihat Ular sejenisnya, memang ini Ular Kuchiyose milik si Pedo Orochi.' Batin Naruto menganguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Perlahan-lahan Ular yang di sebut Anko bernama Manda itu membuka mulutnya, terlihat sedikit demi sedikit rahang Ular tgersebut terbuka sepenuhnya dan kini tepat disana terdapat satu sosok yang membuat semua yang berada di sana membelakak lebar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kazekage-Sama? ~Khukhukhu" Dengan seringaian memuakan, sosok yang tepat berada di antara rahang Ular menyapa kepada salah satu Shinobi yang berada diantara delapan Shinobi di depannya.

"Orochimaru..." Kazekage berucap dengan penekanan di setiap katanya, menatap nyalang sosok Shinobi yang di ketahui bernama Orochimaru itu. "...Apa kau kurang puas mengunjungiku?"

**.**

**.**

**NEW DIMENSION  
THE SECOND PEACE  
**

**.**

**.**

**Konohagakure  
Hokage Tower**

Sandaime Hokage aka Sarutobi Hiruzen sedari tadi tersenyum, tak mampu dia menyembunyikan rasa senangnya ketika mendapatkan sebuah surat balasan dari salah-satu muridnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah balasan yang penuh keantusiasan, ia memancing kedua muridnya tersebut dengan informasi yang membuat mereka tertarik untuk datang serta pulang kedesa kampung halaman mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian pulang juga, Jiraiya... dan Tsunade." Berucap serta terkekeh pelan ketika sekali lagi ia membaca surat yang ia baru dapatkan tadi pagi, sebuah balasan yang sebelumnya ia kirim.

"Aku tak menyangka respon kalian seperti ini, apa memang kalian benar-benar tertarik dengan Shinobi yang aku informasikan kepada kalian berdua?..." Sandaime menyimpan surat balasan tersebut kedalam lacinya, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih sebuah pipa rokok dan mulai menghisapnya perlahan. "...Aku tidak peduli! Setelah kalian pulang, aku tidak akan pernah lagi melepaskan kalian berdua dan berlaku seenaknya."

Bermonolog sendiri, pikirannya terus bekerja agar dapat menemui sebuah rencana untuk menahan Jiraiya serta Tsunade tetap di Konoha tanpa kembali harus kabur keluar desa. "Namun dengan Jiraiya akan sangat sulit untuk menahannya, dia selalu memiliki alasan tersendiri agar tidak berada di desa ini. Entah itu alasan mengenai jaringan mata-matanya, atau itu alasan mengenai sumber insfirasi untuk bukunya itu. Jujur saja aku sangat lemah jika ia mengajukan alasan mengenai masalah insfirasi, karena hal itu berhubungan dengan masa depan buku yang sangat aku gemari. ~Ehehe"

**TOK TOK TOK**

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan aktifitas bermonolog Sandaime, segera ia menyahut agar seseorang di balik pintu untuk segera memasuki ruangannya.

"Sandaime-Sama, kami menerima sebuah gulungan yang di tujukan untuk anda yang berasal dari ANBU ber- codename Karasu serta Kuma." Seorang Shinobi dari divisi perhubungan membungkuk hormat, kemudian ia segera menyerahkan sebuah gulungan berwarna merah dengan aksen garis hitam di setiap sisinya.

'Dari Itachi dan Shisui, kah?' Batin Sandaime. Tak ingin menunggu lama, Sandaime menerima gulungan tersebut dan mempersilahkan Shinobi tersebut untuk meninggalkan ruangannya. 'Baru saja di Chapter kemarin aku mengutus keduanya, dengan cepat mereka sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suatu tempat**

Terlihat dua ANBU memakai topeng yang berbeda tengah terduduk santai di atas sebuah batu, keduanya saling berhadapan untuk sekedar membicarakan sesuatu.

"Masalah yang tengah Konoha hadapi tidak sesimple itu, Tachi!"

"Hn.. Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Kita itu ANBU, seharusnya kau tahu itu."

"Aku tak peduli, aku sudah merasa nyaman memanggilmu seperti itu. Lagian kita hanya berdua disini, tak mungkin ada yang mendengar percakapan kita."

"Setidaknya kita harus waspada!"

"Huh.. Kau selalu seperti ini, hentikan sifat kakumu itu Tachi!"

Mendengar balasan seperti itu, ANBU yang memakai topeng Gagak hanya mendengus kasar di balik maskernya. Ia sudah menduga akan sangat percuma memperingati rekannya ini, rekan yang memang memiliki kepribadia terbalik dari semua Uchiha yang ada.

Dirinya juga tak bisa menyalahkannya, mungkin inilah sifat yang sedari dulu seharusnya di miliki oleh seorang Uchiha. Sifat yang fleksibel dan tak terlalu bersifat kaku serta sifat yang lebih mementingkan Ego dari segalanya, ia juga menyadari bahwa ia lebih merasa nyaman jika berinteraksi dengan Shisui yang memang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang dengannya.

Memang bukan hanya Shisui yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang dari semua Uchiha, ia harus mengingat mengenai Ibunya yang juga memiliki sifat Fleksibel seperti ini. Ia dapat mengingatnya, Uchiha Mikoto dahulu adalah sumber kehangatan yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya.

Sempat ia berpikir bahwa memang Ibunya itu tidak memiliki hati sama sekali. Bukan dalam artian bahwa ia adalah seorang Wanita yang kejam, namun Ibunya itu terlalu berbaik hati sehingga ia tetap bertahan dengan segala perlakuan dari sang Ayah yang memang selalu bertindak seenaknya. Ibunya tidak pernah mengeluh, Ibunya tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk meninggalkan sang Ayah meskipun ia tahu sendiri bahwa Fugaku tidak pernah menginginkannya.

Mengingat kembali kenangan pahit dari sang Ibu, membuat kini Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan segala emosi yang seketika hadir dalam hatinya. Dahulu ia hanya berdiam diri melihat Ibunya di perlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh Ayahnya, ia masih sangat kecil waktu itu.

Dan kini setelah ia ingin sekali menghajar sang Ayah, ia diharuskan mengurungkan niatnya karena sang Ayah telah mati ketika pembantaian Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh pamannya sendiri Uchiha Inabi adik dari Uchiha Mikoto.

Clan Uchiha yang dahulu merupakan Clan besar serta Clan terhormat di desa Konoha, kini berubah signifikan menjadi Clan kecil yang hanya memiliki 4 anggota di dalamnya. Sang Ibu Uchiha Mikoto, adiknya Uchiha Satsuki, rekannya Uchiha Shisui, serta dirinya Uchiha Itachi. dengan Pamannya Uchiha Inabi? Ia sendiri kehilangan jejak atas keberadaannya, yang ia ketahui bahwa Pamannya itu menjadi Nuke-Nin setelah pembantaian tersebut.

"...Chi?"

"...Tachi?"

"ITACHI?"

"A- ah ada apa, Sui?"

"Kau melamun, teringat masa lalu?"

"Pertanyaan tersebut tidak perlu kujawab, kau sudah mengetahuinya sendiri."

"Lupakan pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya! Apa kau telah mengirimkannya kepada Sandaime-Sama, Tachi?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah memasukan penemuan kita di dalamnya."

"Kita harus lebih bekerja keras lebih dari ini, kita belum mendapatkan suatu bukti yang cukup kuat mengenai keterlibatan Tua Bangka itu."

"Itulah yang harus kita lakukan, kita akan berusaha membongkar apa yang sebenarnya hubungan dia dengan Orochimaru."

"...?" Hening!

Setelah Itachi berucap seperti itu, keadaan heninglah yang keduanya alami. Keduanya nampak tengah berkutat dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Arrrgghhh!..." ABU bertopeng Beruang mengacak surai hitamnya merasa frustasi. "...Sudahlah! Masalah ini membuatku pusing, aku bukan type pemikir sepertimu Tachi."

"Hn.. Kita hanya harus mencari bukti selanjutnya, tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Bisa kita tinggalkan saja dulu masalah seperti ini?..." ANBU beruang mengeluarkan sebuah saran, ia harus akui bahwa topik seperti ini membuatnya tak nyaman. "...Aku memiliki topik yang lebih menarik daripada ini, Tachi."

"Kau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya, dan topik apa yang ingin kau angkat dalam perbincangan kita saat ini?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu mengungkit tentang Uzumaki Naruto, Sui?"

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak penasaran dengan Sharingan yang dia miliki, Tachi?"

"Bukankah kita sudah tahu bahwa Sharingannya hasil Transplasi, untuk apa kita membahasnya?"

"Maksudku kau tidak penasaran dengan si Uchiha yang memberikan Sharingan terhadapnya? Kau ssendiri sudah tahu, bahwa Sharingan tersebut bukanlah Sharingan sembarangan. Eternal Fumetsu Sharingan, mata Sharingan yang hanya di jadikan Mitos oleh seluruh Uchiha."

"Jadi itu maksudmu, Sui? Sejujurnya aku sangat penasaran dengan asal-usul Sharingan tersebut, namun apa yang akan kita lakukan? Jika kita harus memaksanya berbicara, sebaiknya kita segera urungkan niatan tersebut."

"Benar juga, kita berdua pun hanya di jadikan mainannya ketika bertarung. Jelas kita tak akan bisa memaksanya, yah!"

"Kita hanya harus menyelidikinya saja, kan? Pertama kita harus mengetahui Uchiha yang sebelumnya memang berada di luar desa."

"Itu tidak akan mudah! Kau masih mengingatnya, Sui? Keterlibatan Uchiha mengenai lepasnya Kyuubi 13 tahun yang lalu, hal itu menjadikan faktor utama terjadinya pembantaian Uchiha."

"Maksudmu ini berhubungan dengan Sharingan Transplasi Naruto-San?"

"Aku sama sekali tak tahu, aku tak bisa begitu saja menyimpulkan sesuatu. Keterlibatan Uchiha luar Konoha akan lepasnya Kyuubi sudah membuktikan satu kesimpulan, bahwa kemungkinan besar bahwa Uchiha bukan hanya berada di Konoha saja."

"Aku mengerti dengan apa yang kau sampaikan, Tachi. Menurutmu bahwa memang ada beberapa Uchiha yang berada di luar Konoha, Uchiha luar adalah Uchiha yang di masa lalu mungkin memisahkan diri dari Uchiha di desa ini. Bukan begitu?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Teringat akan sejarah mengenai Uchiha Madara, dia kan Uchiha pertama yang memisahkan diri dari Uchiha di Konoha?..." ANBU Beruang mengungkapkan pernyataannya dengan seraya menempelkan telunjuk di bawah dagunya, pose berpikir dan kembali menyatakan sebuah kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan. "...Mungkin saja Uchiha Madara mendirikan Harem di luar sana, kemudian ia mendirikan Clan Uchiha di luar Konoha. Itu bisa saja terjadi, Tachi."

"Ja- jangan-jangan..."

"...?" Hening!

"Tidak, dan Tidak! Itu sangat mustahil, seorang Uchiha tidak sampai seperti itu! Uchiha Madara mendirikan kerajaan harem? Kedengarannya itu sangat konyol sekali, ingatlah dia itu adalah seorang Uchiha."

"Uchiha juga seorang lelaki, Tachi. Mustahi seorang lelaki tak suka dengan yang ber- Boing-Boing, Tachi!"

OK CUKUP! Kita langsung tinggalkan percakapan diantara mereka, berhubung karena pembahasan yang sudah melebar kemana-mana.

**.**

**.**

**NEW DIMENSION  
THE SECOND PEACE**

**.**

**.**

Padang pasir, wilayah Sunagakure. Delapan sosok Shinobi berdiri siaga di hadapan seekor Ular besar berwarna ungu gelap, di tambah dengan satu sosok yang sangat terkenal di seluruh duni telah menampakan wujudnya di hadapan ke delapan Shinobi tersebut.

"Penolakanmu membuat hatiku merasakan sakit, Kazekage-Sama..." Dengan tampang memelasnya Orochimaru mengungkapkan pernyataan tersebut. "...Untuk itulah aku akan mengubah keputusanmu itu, aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena penolakanmu tersebut."

"Ke- Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Kazekage Rasa nampak tak nyaman dengan tujuh pasang mata yang kini menatap langsung terhadapnya, keringat dingin perlahan menuruni dahinya ketika ia mengerti dengan arti tatapan semuanya.

_Orochimaru menyatakan perasaannya terhadap anda? Anda memang bukan Gay, namun anda juga tak harus menolaknya hingga dia frustasi seperti itu!_

"I- ini bukan seperti yang ada dalam pikiran kalian!..." Semuanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar sangkalan tersebut. "...Penolakan tersebut bukan berdasarkan atas hal perasaan."

"Aku datang kesini tidak untuk melihat perbincangan kalian, aku kesini untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa memuluskan rencanaku. ~Khukhu" Orochimaru berkata dengan menyeringai bengis, tak membiarkan perdebatan itu terus terjadi ia langsung mengangkat tangannya keatas sebagai penanda bagi pasukannya yang telah menunggu.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Naruto serta yang lainnya langsung menengokan kepalanya, berkeliling memperhatikan pasukan Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba langsung mendarat dan kini mengepung area sekitar.

"I- ini terlalu berlebihan! Terlalu ba- banyak, 40 pengguna Juinjutsu?" Anko berujar terbata, setelah ia berhasil mengidentifikasi seluruh Shinobi yang kini tengah mengepung keberadaan kelompoknya.

"Kita pernah menghadapi hal yang lebih dari ini, kau harus ingat itu Anko!" Aoba berucap tenang, walau sebenarnya ia sendiri pun merasa kalut mengenai jumlah mereka.

"Masing-masing mendapatkan lima Shinobi, kalian harus hati-hati!" Mendengar pernyataan tersebut Naruto langsung mendelikan matanya menatap sang Kazekage.

"Tidak bisa! Anda tetaplah prioritas kami, tidak akan ku biarkan anda ikut dalam pertarungan." Naruto berujar dengan nada datar, keputusan yang dia ambil jelas sebuah tentangan dengan apa yang menjadi niatan awal sang Kazekage.

"Aku adalah seorang Shinobi berpangkat Kage, aku tidak selemah itu hingga mendapatkan sebuah perlindungan. Kau jangan meremehkanku, Naruto-San!" Naruto hanya mampu mengatupkan mulutnya, mendengar nada suara Kazekage yang kembali menentang dengan nada final tak bisa untuk seseorang membantahnya.

"Kalian terlalu percaya diri rupanya, namun kalian harus tahu bahwa mereka bukan pasukan yang biasa saja. Ten no Juin lvl dua, mereka sudah mampu untuk menguasainya. ~Khukhukhu" Dengan kearoganannya, Orochimaru berujar membanggakan kualitas pasukannya. "Sebaiknya aku menyingkir terlebih dahulu, aku akan memberikan waktu untuk kalian menikmati pertarungan ini. ~Khukhukhu"

**POOFT**

Orochimaru langsung menghilang bersama dengan Manda, meninggalkan delapan Shinobi tersebut yang kini sudah di penuhi oleh pasukan Juinjutsu miliknya.

'Sialan! Padahal aku berniat untuk menendang bokongnya, akibat yang dia lakukan terhadapku di hutan kematian dulu di dimensiku. Hah.. Beruntung sekali si Teme sudah berpengalaman menendang bokongnya.' Batin Naruto ketika melihat Orochimaru yang kini sudah meninggalkan area.

Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan keluhannya langsung menengok kearah sebelah kanannya tempat Kazekage berada, namun seketika ia harus mengerjapkan kedua matanya karena memang tak menemukan Kazekage di sana.

"Mereka dimana?..." Naruto celingukan mencari keberadaan semua rekannya. "...Mereka seudah memulainya, rupanya mereka meninggalkanku sendiri disini."

Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak, dia dapat melihat beberapa area yang kini sudah dijadikan tempat pertarungan masing-masing.

Sebelah kanan dari tempatnya berdiri, dapat di lihat Yamato yang kini tengah mulai dengan pertempurannya melawan lima pengguna Juinjutsu. Sebelah kiri terdapat Aoba, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya yang memutuskan untuk memencarkan diri di area berbeda dalam pertarungan.

"Kalian tidak berniat untuk bertarung?" Naruto berujar terhadap lima pengguna Juinjutsu di hadapannya, melihat bahwa kelimanya sama sekali tak berniat untuk memulai pertarungan.

"Kami menunggumu siap terlebih dahulu, tidak akan menarik jika kami bertarung dengan lawan yang tidak memiliki kesiapan sama sekali." Mendengar ungkapan dari seorang Shinobi bersurai coklat panjang di hadapannya, Naruto hanya mendengus kasar terhadapnya.

"Bodoh!" Ujar Naruto datar, benar-benar bodoh siapapun lawan yang membiarkan Naruto siap terlebih dahulu.

**POOFT**

**CRAAAASSSHHHHH**

Naruto dengan sekejap menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap, muncul di belakang seorang Shinobi yang tadi memang meremehkannya dan dengan rasa tak segan Naruto langsung menghunuskan Shinso dan berhasil memenggal kepala Shinobi tersebut.

"Aku tak akan segan seperti kalian, sungguh bodoh memberikan waktu kepada lawan kalian!" Setelah berujar seperti itu, Naruto kembali merangsek maju menuju satu Shinobi yang memang dekat dengan jangkauannya.

**TRANG**

Shinso yang ia hunuskan berhasil ditahan oleh Shinobi tersebut menggunakan Kunainya, namun belum sampai di situ Naruto memberikan perlawanan untuknya.

"Memanjanglah, Shinso!"

**JLEB**

Bilah tajam Shinso memanjang sehingga mencapai menembus bahu kiri Shinobi tersebut, tak memberikan suara ringisan sakit ia keluarkan, Naruto mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk menendang dengan tumitnya sehingga membuat tubuh Shinobi itu menghantam permukaan tanah di bawah kaki Naruto.

**BUUUUMMM**

Suara bedebum keras terdengar di tempat tersebut. Tiga Shinobi lainnya langsung merangkai Henseal bersamaan, melihat karena dua rekannya dengan hanya hitungan detik mampu di kalahkan begitu saja.

***Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**  
***Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu  
*****Fuuton: Reppushou**

Dua bola Api menyatu sehingga menjadikannya bola Api raksasa, di tambah dengan satu pusaran Angin yang bergabung menjadikan bola Api tersebut berkobar semakin besar melesat cepat kearah Naruto berada.

Kedua tangan Naruto merangkai Henseal cepat, selesai merangkai Henseal Naruto menatap lurus kedepan menatap bola Api raksasa yang berkobar siap menghanguskan tubuhnya.

***Doton: Dochuu Eigyo**

Dua meter sisa jarak diantara Naruto dengan bola Api, ia mengaktifkan Jutsunya dan dengan sekejap seluruh tubuh Naruto langsung menyelam masuk kedalam permukaan tanah yang sebelumnya ia injak.

**BLAAAAARRRRRR**

Ledakan besar terjadi di tempat sebelumnya Naruto berada. Ketiga Shinobi pengguna Juinjutsu tersenyum menyeringai, karena menyangka bahwa serangan mereka mengenai telak lawannya.

Mereka hanya mampu bertanya-tanya ketika mereka melihat tak ada apapun disana, asap yang sebelumnya berkumpul telah terbang meninggalkan area tersebut.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya salah-satu Shinobi, kedua rekannya menggelengkan kepala tanda tak tahu dengan keberadaan Naruto yang mereka yakini harusnya ada disana terpanggang.

"Aku disini!" Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya, menoleh dan mendapati tubuh Naruto yang perlahan keluar dari dalam tanah.

"K- KAU.." Melihat serangannya gagal, jelas membuat ketiganya semakin geram. Perlahan bintik-bintik hitam muncul memenuhi bagian tubuh ketiganya, menandakan ketiganya yang mulai meng- aktifkan Juinjutsu yang mereka miliki.

'Cih.. Kemampuan yang menjijikan, aku jadi mengingat perlakuannya terhadap Teme. Akan ku pastikan setelah ini aku akan menendang bokongnya, tidak ada kata ampun!' Naruto mendecih tak suka melihat penomena tersebut.

"Muahahaha.. Kami pastikan kau akan mati!"

Kedua mata Naruto membola ketika melihat bahwa ketiga Shinobi tersebut menghilang secara mendadak, ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan merasakan keberadaan seseorang disana.

**TRANG SUIIITT TAP**

Setelah berhasil menahan hunusan sebuah Kunai, Naruto langsung melompat salto ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan kedua yang dilakukan oleh Shinobi selanjutnya.

'Kecepatan serta kekuatannya meningkat drastis, ini masih lvl awal dan aku harus berhati-hati untuk melawan langsung ketiganya.' Batin Naruto, kedua matanya meng- observasi situasi yang ada di hadapannya.

Naruto kembali melompat kesamping kiri ketika merasakan kehadiran Shinobi ketiga yang siap menghantamnya, Shinobi itu hanya mampu memukul permukaan kosong tempat sebelumnya Naruto berada.

Menyiapkan Henseal untuk mengimbangi ketiga Shinobi tersebut, Naruto menyilangkan dua jari kanan-kirinya dan...

**POOFT POOFT**

Dua Bunshin tercipta di samping kanan-kiri Naruto, merangsek maju melawan satu-satu Shinobi yang menjadi lawannya.

**BRAAAAAKKKK**

Satu Shinobi terlempar berguling akibat tendangan yang ia terima dari Naruto. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Shinobi tersebut kembali berdiri mengusap aliran darah yang keluar dari sela mulutnya.

Bintik hitam di tubuhnya semakin banyak, aura ungu kehitaman menguar keluar menari-nari menyelubungi seluruh tubuh Shinobi tersebut.

Naruto hanya menutup sebelah matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas kearah depan, ia dapat melihat perubahan dalam bentuk fisik Shinobi tersebut. Kedua matanya menjadi berwarna kuning dengan bagian kelopak mata menghitam, di tambah kulit yang menghitam serta sebuah tonjolan besar di balik punggungnya yang membuat tampilannya kini menyeramkan.

**"MATI!... MATI!.. MATI!"** Dengan suara berat, Shinobi yang sudah tak teridentifikasi bentuknya bergumam mengulang kata mati yang di tujukan kepada lawan di depannya yaitu Naruto.

Naruto menyiagakan diri lebih sigap lagi, ini bukan waktunya untuk main-main jika lawannya sudah memasuki mode Joutai lvl 2. Ia tidak ingin terluka parah atau pun mati karena terlalu sibuk untuk bermain, ia berniat untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan ini secepatnya karena ia harus segera melindungi Kazekage jika memang dirinyalah sebagai target dari penyerangan ini.

**TAP TAP**

Naruto kembali menghela nafas pasrah, melihat kini bertambahnya dua orang yang menjadi lawannya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Bunshinnya berhasil di kalahkan, namun ia juga harus memberikan penghargaan terhadap dua Bunshinnya yang mampu mendesak lawannya sehingga kini sudah memasuki Joutai lvl 2.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang Shinobi yang memakai pakaian serba hitam, dilingkupi sebuah Jubah putih aksen warna biru di bagian bawah, serta sebuah topi Kage putih aksen biru segitiga di depannya bertuliskan Kaze.

Dia mengarahakan tangan kanannya kearah depan, terlihat pula dari bawah permukaan kakinya kumpulan pasir berwarna emas melayang dan melesat maju kearah 2 Shinobi Juinjutsu yang sudah menaikan lvl menjadi tingkat yang ke 2.

Melihat pasir emas yang tengah melesat kearah mereka, kedua Shinobi tersebut dengan cepat menghindar melompat kesamping kiri-kanan area kosong.

Namun dengan cepat pula pasir emas milik Kazekage berhasil menjerat masing-masing sebelah kaki kedua Shinobi tersebut, mencoba melepaskan akan tetapi hal itu sia-sia saja karena jeratan pasir tersebut terlalu kuat malah semakin merambat keatas mencoba menutubi anggota tubuhnya.

***Saiko Zettai Torappu**

Bersamaan dengan gumaman yang di lakukan oleh Kazekage, pasir yang tadi menjerat kaki kedua Shinobi langsung dengan cepat merambat naik sehingga kini seluruh tubuh kedua Shinobi tersebut terperangkap oleh pasir emas milik Kazekage.

***Tairyo Maiso-Chi**

Dengan sekejap mata, kedua tubuh Shinobi tersebut langsung terhisap masuk kedalam permukaan tanah. Keduanya terkubur hidup-hidup tanpa mampu melepaskan diri.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Shinobi tingkat Kage, mereka bukan tandinganmu! ~Khukhu" Kazekage menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara, tepat di sana terlihat seorang Orochimaru tengah berdiri tegak dengan seringaian menghiasi wajah bengisnya.

"Orochimaru..." Kazekage mendesis mengucapkan nama tersebut, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tak menyukai akan kehadiaran Shinobi itu. "...Aku akan membunuhmu disini!"

"Ancamanmu membuatku takut, Kazekage-Sama." Kazekage menggertakan giginya, mendengar serta melihat ekspresi dari Orochimaru yang merendahkannya saat ini. "Aku perlu pembuktian, kalau begitu aku yang akan memulai pertama!"

***Mandara no Jin**

Ribuan Ular kecil yang Orochimaru muntahkan melesat maju mengarah ke depan tempat Kazekage berada, belum sampai disitu karena ribuan Ular tersebut langsung membuka rahangnya untuk mengeluarkan bilah pedang dari dalam mulutnya.

***Ryusa Bakuryu**

Merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas, bersamaan dengan kumpulan pasir emas yang menjulang tinggi menutupi jarak pandangnya ke depan. Dengan sekali hentakan kedua tangan yang mengarah kearah depan, pasir emas tersebut langsung melesat maju kedepan untuk menyapu ribuan Ular yang di keluarkan oleh Orochimaru.

Gelombang Tsunami pasir emas milik Kazekage berhasil menyapu ribuan Ular tersebut, namun tak sampai disitu karena gelombang Tsunami tersebut masih terus melesat mengincar keberadaan Orochimaru.

"Teknik yang luar biasa! ~Khukhu" Dengan secepat kilat Orochimaru melompat tinggi untuk menghindari gelombang tersebut, ia menyeringai karena mendapatkan lawan yang cukup menarik.

Masih melayang di atas, Orochimaru mengakat tangan kanannya kedepan menuju tempat sang Kazekage.

***Sen'eijashu**

Seekor Ular keluar dari celah tangan kanannya, melesat cepat mengarah kepada Kazekage yang masih berdiri tegak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Melihat seekor Ular yang melesat kearahnya, di tambah Ular tersebut membuka mulutnya untuk bersiap menggigitnya sang Kazekage hanya terdiam seraya mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Membuka kembali ketika Ular Orochimaru satu meter tepat di hadapannya.

**BLAAAASSSS**

Pasir emas di bawah permukaan kaki Kazekage naik keatas untuk menjadikannya perisai pelindung, Ular milik Orochimaru menabrak pasir emas Kazekage sehingga menghentikannya untuk menyerang Kazekage.

Yang tidak di ketahui oleh Kazekage, kini Orochimaru telah siap dengan serangan keduanya.

***Fuuton: Daitoppa**

Kedua mata sang Kazekage membulat sempurna, seluruh pasir emas yang berada di tempatnya berdiri terhempas begitu saja oleh semburan Angin yang di lancarkan oleh Orochimaru. Ditambah dengan Orochimaru yang kini sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, kedua tangannya bersiap untuk menusukan Kusanagi pada bagian dadanya tempat jantung berada.

"Selamat tinggal, Kazekage-Sama!"

**JLEB**

Kedua mata Kazekage membola sempurna, melihat darah merah muncrat di depan wajahnya. dan ia dapat melihat...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Chapter 18 Complete**

**Hallo para Reader?!... Bisa menebak kelanjutan kedepannya? Hasil dari pertarungan diatas, apakah kazekage Sabaku Rasa Mati di tangan Orochimaru? _#Esya kasih PR buat Pemirsa!_**

**.**

**A/N: **_Alasan Sandaime memberikan Informasi mengenai Naruto? Sudah terjawab di Chapter ini, semoga bisa menjawab keingintahuan anda semua! Alasan lainnya bahwa Sandaime menginginkan Jiraiya dan Tsunade kembali ke Konoha, itu bisa menyusul._

**.**

**Balasan Review Non- Login:**

**Guest:** Ujian Chuni sepenuhnya sama dengan Canon, namun yang akan Esya bedakan hanya masalah Invasi!

**puhaki:** Muehehehe Haremnya Tante Genit? Bisa Esya pikirkan nanti, terimakasih atas sarannya!

**Aoi:** Jawabannya, Ya. Namun itu entah kapan, soalnya untuk sekarang masih akan menjadi rahasia.

**Uzumaki anam:** Sebenarnya Naruto sudah punya Doujutsu Rinnegan, namun untuk sekarang belum Esya butuhkan. Untuk itulah Esya menyimpan terlebih dahulu, karena Doujutsu tersebut sangat luar biasa.

**Kiba ashikaga:** Esya akan membuat Invasi besar-besaran melebihi di Canon, Invasi ini bisa memicu perang dunia Shinobi keempat. **(Antar Desa)**

**Untuk Guest dan yang lainnya, Esya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak telah mampir di FIC super GAJE ini! ~Ehehehe**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '******New Dimensions:** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Esya 27 BC ... LogOut.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER**  
**Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance****  
****Rated: M****  
****Pairing: Harem! Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension****  
****The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmati perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"****  
****'Bijuu/Monster'****  
*****Jutsu****  
**(Keterangan)

* * *

**Sebelumnya:**

***Sen'eijashu**

Seekor Ular keluar dari celah tangan kanannya, melesat cepat mengarah kepada Kazekage yang masih berdiri tegak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Melihat seekor Ular yang melesat kearahnya, di tambah Ular tersebut membuka mulutnya untuk bersiap menggigitnya sang Kazekage hanya terdiam seraya mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Membuka kembali ketika Ular Orochimaru satu meter tepat di hadapannya.

**BLAAAASSSS**

Pasir emas di bawah permukaan kaki Kazekage naik keatas untuk menjadikannya perisai pelindung, Ular milik Orochimaru menabrak pasir emas Kazekage sehingga menghentikannya untuk menyerang Kazekage.

Yang tidak di ketahui oleh Kazekage, kini Orochimaru telah siap dengan serangan keduanya.

***Fuuton: Daitoppa**

Kedua mata sang Kazekage membulat sempurna, seluruh pasir emas yang berada di tempatnya berdiri terhempas begitu saja oleh semburan Angin yang di lancarkan oleh Orochimaru. Ditambah dengan Orochimaru yang kini sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, kedua tangannya bersiap untuk menusukan Kusanagi pada bagian dadanya tempat jantung berada.

"Selamat tinggal, Kazekage-Sama!"

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 19**  
Masalah Suna-Oto III

**.**

**BUMMMM BLAAAAAARRRRR**

Suara ledakan terjadi di enam tempat berbeda, tanah lapang tandus padang pasir mereka gunakan sebagai arena pertarungan untuk saling mengincar serta mempertahankan diri.

Seorang wanita 19 tahun, dengan surai coklat sebahu terengah menormalkan jalur pernafasan akibat terlalu memaksakan diri dalam pertarungan sehingga fase kelelahan sudah tak mampu ia sembunyikan.

**"Guk.. Guk.. Guk!"** Tiga Anjing sama identik terus menggonggong berusaha untuk memperingati sang majikan untuk tetap selalu waspada, mengingat dengan tiga Shinobi pengguna Juinjutsu yang tepat berada di hadapan mereka.

"Aku **hah** tahu, Haidara-Chan **hah** **hah**!" Jawab terengah Wanita tersebut, ia seakan mengerti dengan gonggongan ketiga Anjing itu.

**TAP TAP**

Wanita coklat sebahu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah belakang, senyum simpul hadir di wajah cantiknya yang berhias tato segitiga terbalik.

"Yamato-San, Aoba-San... Kalian sudah selesai?" Ungkapnya, mencoba menanyakan hasil dari pertarungan kedua Shinobi yang kini tepat berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tidak juga, kami menggiring mereka kemari. Kami menyadari bahwa melawan mereka secara individual hanya akan membuat kami merasa tak diuntungkan, untuk itulah aku datang menemui yang lainnya." Ungkap Aoba mencoba menjelaskan suasana yang sebelumnya ia alami.

"Unn.." Wanita coklat itu mengangguk mengerti. "..Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita tunggu yang lainnya, kau bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhmu sejenak Hana! Biarkan kami berdua yang akan mencoba menahan mereka." Wanita coklat yang diketahui bernama Hana hanya mampu mengangguk setuju, ia juga merasa bahwa memang ia membutuhkannya untuk sekedar mengisi Chakranya kembali.

**SWUUUSSSSSHHHH**

Dapat Hana rasakan tekanan Angin ketika kedua Shinobi Yamato dan Aoba melesat maju, mereka berdua merangsek mencoba menahan 7 Shinobi Juinjutsu yang kini berlari cepat menuju tempat mereka berada.

Aoba mengeratkan pegangannya semakin erat pada dua Tonfa di masing-masing tangannya, ia menyabetkan Tonfa kiri untuk menghantam satu Shinobi yang tepat berada pada jangkauan serangannya.

**BUUKKK**

Aoba tersenyum puas ketika melihat Shinobi itu terpelanting jauh terlempar akibat pukulannya. Kembali ia menggunakan Tonfa kanan untuk ia sarangkan pada Shinobi lainnya, namun sayang akibat gerakan Shinobi itu yang sangat cepat membuatnya hanya memukul udara kosong.

***Mokuton: Daijerun**

Yamato merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan, sedetik kemudian sulur kayu keluar melesat kearah satu Shinobi yang berada di sebelah kiri Aoba. Menghantamkan telak tubuh Shinobi yang membuatnya terdorong jauh dari daerah keberadaan Aoba. Tak sampai disitu, Yamato kembaloi melepaskan Henseal menggunakan tangan kirinya sehingga sulur kayu itu langsung merambat menjerat tubuh Shinobi itu.

**JLEB**

Yamato melirik sekilas kearah kirinya. Seketika ia tersenyum simpul, melihat satu Shinobi yang kini perlahan tumbang akibat sesuatu yang menembus dadanya.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Yamato. ~Nfufufufu" Seorang wanita bersurai ungu pucat berjalan menghampiri tempat dimana Yamato berada, senyuman menyeringai sama sekali tak lepas dari raut wajahnya itu ketika ia mengungkapkan hal tersebut.

"Akan kubayar nanti, Anko." Anko mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban tersebut. "Tak biasanya kau menggunakan kemampuan menjijikan itu." Yamato tersenyum miris melihat penampilan Anko yang sekarang. Tampak totol hitam memenuhi setengah tubuh Anko, bahkan wajah cantiknya kini terhiasi totol hitam akibat efek penggunaan dari Juinjutsu yang tertanam dalam tubuhnya itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka terlalu merepotkan untukku!" Kembali Anko mengeluarkan seringaian lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, sesekali ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat tinggal, Kazekage-Sama!"

**JLEB**

Kedua mata Kazekage membola sempurna, melihat darah merah muncrat di depan wajahnya. dan ia dapat melihat sebelumnya kilatan kuning yang berhenti di hadapannya, di tambah kini semakin terlihat sosok pria bersurai kuning tengah menahan Kusanagi yang membuat tangan kiri dari pria tersebut tertusuk Kusanagi milik Orochimaru.

Naruto menatap nyalang sosok Orochimaru yang berada tepat di depannya, tak ingin kehilangan momentum Naruto mengangkat kaki kanannya bermaksud menghantamkannya kepada Orochimaru.

"Cih!.." Orochimaru dengan cepat menarik Kusanaginya, kemudian dengan seketika langsung melompat salto ke belakang bermaksud menjaga jarak sekaligus menghindari tendangan yang mengarah terhadapnya. "..Bantuan datang, namun rasanya itu akan percuma saja. ~Khukhukhu"

"Anda baik-baik saja, Kazekage-Sama?" Naruto seakan hanya mengabaikan celoteh dari Orochimaru, ia mengalihkan fokusnya pada sosok Kazekage yang terlihat masih syok dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

Merasa ia diabaikan, Orochimaru hanya menggeram kesal dalam hati karena baru kali ini ia merasa terabaikan seperti ini. Namun sedetik kemudian seringaiannya muncul kembali, ia sungguh sangat tertarik dengan sosok Naruto yang tak segan mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih!" Naruto tersenyum, sekilas menganggukan kepala merespon ungkapan terimakasih tersebut.

Kembali ia mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap Orochimaru, pandangan lurus dengan wajah datar tanda seurius ia berikan untuk sosok Orochimaru yang berada di hadapannya.

"Orochimaru, sang Dansetsu Sannin no Konoha. Seorang Nuke-Nin dari Konohagakure, ia melarikan diri karena penelitiannya di tentang oleh pihak Konoha. Ada urusan apa sehingga kau menyerang kami?" Orochimaru menyeringai sekilas mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto mengetahui identitasnya.

"Apa aku seterkenal itu? ~Khukhukhu" Jawabnya menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, kau adalah Shinobi yang terkenal sangat menjijikan di seluruh 5 Elemental Nations." Naruto mencibir dengan tersenyum miring. "Bahkan aku sendiri tertarik untuk menendang bokongmu itu, Orochimaru!"

"Menendang bokongku? Kau bercanda, yah?" Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut hanya terkekeh kecil, sedangkan dengan Orochimaru yang nampak semakin geram karena sosok di hadapannya ini berlaku santai tak terpengaruh oleh KI yang dia keluarkan saat ini.

"Percuma berbicara denganmu, Orochi!" Naruto tak ingin membuang waktu, ia segera menempelkan tangan kanannya pada telapak tangan kirinya. Melepas single Henseal, kemudian ia menarik kembali tangan kanannya termasuk sebuah Shinso yang keluar dari balik telapak tangan kirinya.

'Master Fuinjutsu, kah?' Orochimaru menaikan sebelah alisnya, melihat Naruto yang kini tengah bersiap memisahkan senjata yang ia asumsikan sebuah Tanto dari sarungnya.

Tak membuang waktu, setelah berhasil memisahkan bilah tajan Shinso dengan sarungnya Naruto langsung melesat maju kearah Orochimaru dengan Shinso dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

**TRANG TRANG TRANG**

Pertarungan antar keahlian Kenjutsu tersaji disana, di tempat dimana sebelumnya Orochimaru berada.

Naruto dengan kemampuan Kenjutsu yang asal dan tersusun, ia berhasil memberi perlawanan terhadap Orochimaru yang notabennya seorang Sannin. Namun harus di ketahui juga, Naruto bukanlah seorang Shinobi yang sembarangan.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah Shinobi terkuat di dimensinya, serta Shinobi satu-satunya yang berhasil bertahan dari Perang Dunia Shinobi 4. Meskipun Kenjutsu adalah aspek baru untuknya, dengan refleks serta pengalamannya dalam pertarungan ia berhasil mengimbangi kemampuan Orochimaru yang memang memiliki seni Kenjutsu yang tak bisa di pandang sebelah mata.

Orochimaru memiringkan kepalanya kesamping kiri menghindari tusukan Shinso yang mengarah tepat memburu kepalanya, sedetik kemudian Kusanagi dalam genggaman tangan kanannya ia gunakan menyabet tubuh Naruto vertikal. Is melihat sebuah momentum karena Naruto masih dalam pose menusuk, namun sayang sekali perkiraannya salah, meskipun Naruto terlihat lengah akan tetapi Naruto berhasil menghindari sabetannya dengan cara menggeser tubuhnya kesamping kanan.

**CRASSSHHH**

Dalam posisinya yang merentangkan tangan kanan menggenggam Shinso, Naruto sedikit memutar 30 drajat dan berhasil menebas kepala Orochimaru dengan Shinsonya. Setelah tahu apa yang ia lakukan tak sia-sia, Naruto langsung melompat salto ke belakang seraya merangkai Henseal.

***Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**

"Sungguh mengesankan! ~Khukhukhu" Orochimaru berujar, kepalanya yang terpisah melayang diatas tubuhnya namun tak sedikit pun darah keluar dari bekas serangan yang di berikan Naruto untuknya.

***Doton: Doryuheki**

Tubuh Orochimaru tanpa kepala merangkai Henseal dan langsung menghentakan kedua tangannya pada permukaan tanah, untuk menahan serangan Naruto ia membuat dinding pertahanan yang tercipta di hadapannya.

**BLAAAAAARRRRRR**

Bola Api Naruto menabrak dinding Tanah yang di ciptakan Orochimaru, besarnya skala Jutsu tersebut membuat ledakan besar terjadi di tempat itu.

Asap hasil ledakan perlahan meninggalkan area, terlihat dinding pertahanan yang di buat Orochimaru telah menghilang sehingga memperlihatkan sosok Orochimaru yang kini berdiri tegak dengan kepala yang sudah kembali menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

**SWUUUSSSSHHH JLEB**

Mata Naruto membulat, merasakan tekanan Angin kuat yang tadi melewatinya. Melirik ke belakangnya, ia dapat melihat permukaan tanah yang mencekung akibat terkena telak oleh serangan tersebut.

"Belati Angin?" Kembali ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan, dapat ia lihat puluhan belati yang terbuat dari Angin melesat cepat mengarah ketempatnya berada. "Orochi sialan!" Geram Naruto, dengan cepat ia melompat dan berlari zigzag kesana kemari mencoba menghindari belati Angin tersebut.

Naruto terus di bom bardir oleh lesatan belati Angin Orochimaru, namun dengan sigap pula ia terus menghindar dan menghindar agar belati Angin tak sampai mengenainya.

Terlalu banyak belati yang mengincarnya, hal itu membuat konsentrasi Naruto terpecah sehingga tak menyadari satu belati yang memiliki jarak yang sangat dekat sehingga mengharuskannya dirinya kembali menghindar. Akan tetapi, karena konsentrasinya yang terpecah membuat Naruto tak sempat untuk menghindari belati tersebut.

**BOOOSSSSSS**

Satu meter di hadapan Naruto, pasir di permukaan tanah itu membumbung tinggi sehingga menciptakan sebuah dinding pasir untuk menahan lesatan belati Angin tersebut.

Kazekage Sabaku Rasa tersenyum simpul, tangan kanannya masih ia rentangkan di depan untuk menahan dinding pasir yang ia ciptakan tetap berdiri dan terus melindungi Naruto.

Melihat usaha dari sang Kazekage, kini Naruto hanya terdiam berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Ia sudah di lindung oleh pertahanan Kazekage, menjadikannya tak perlu susah lagi untuk menghindari belati Angin dari Orochimaru.

Merasa sudah aman dari ancaman belati Angin, Kazekage Rasa menon- aktifkan Jutsunya.

Naruto langsung melesat maju ke depan, setelah dinding pasir meninggalkan eksistensi ia langsung memutuskan untuk memberikan serangan balik untuk Orochimaru.

***Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

**POOFT POOFT POOFT**

Tiga Bunshin Naruto langsung tercipta, ketiganya langsung berlari mengikuti langkah Master mereka. Melihat Masternya yang menciptakan Rasengan, ketiga Bunshin tersebut turut mengikuti apa yang Master lakukan.

***Rasengan**

**BUUUUMMM**

Orochimaru langsung melompat menghindar dari jangkauab serangan itu, membuat serangan itu sia-sia dan hanya mampu menghantam permukaan padang pasir yang sebelumnya tempat Orochimaru berada.

***Rasengan**

**BUUUUMMM**

Kembali Orochimaru berhasil menghindari serangan kedua, ia melompat ke belakang untuk menghindarinya.

***Raseng-**

Pada serangan ketiga, Orochimaru berhasil terlebih dahulu melenyapkan Bunshin yang membawa Rasengan dengan Senbonnya.

**JLEB**

Orochimaru menyadari akan keberadaan Naruto yang tepat berada di belakangnya, dengan cepat ia menusukan Kusanaginya menembus tubuh Naruto.

**POOFT**

"A- apa?" Orochimaru terlihat sangat terkejut karena sosok yang ia tusuk adalah sebuah Bunshin, sebelumnya ia sangat yakin bahwa memang ini adalah sosok asli dari Naruto namun kenyataannya tidak.

**NGIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGSSSSSSS**

Mendengar suara bising serupa pesawat Jet di belakangnya, setelah berbalik dan memastikan sontak kedua mata Orochimaru langsung membulat sempurna. Ia melihat empat sosok Naruto yang kini tengah bekerjasama untuk menyiapkan sebuah Jutsu, Jutsu Rasenshuriken super besar sehingga membutuhkan tambahan tiga Konsentrasi Bunshin.

Melayang di udara Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, begitu pula dengan ketiga Bunshin yang dia ciptakan. Dalam satu kali hentakan aba-aba, keempat Naruto langsung melemparkan Rsenshuriken super besar itu menuju Orochimaru.

***Oodama Rasenshuriken**

Teriak keempat naruto, bersamaan dengan Rasenshuriken yang terlepas dan melesat menukik serta berputar cepat menuju letak keberadaan Orochimaru.

Melihat Jutsu yang Naruto ciptakan semakin dekat untuk mengincarnya, dengan secepat kilat Orochimaru menggigit jempolnya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

***Kuchiyose Rashomon**

Menghentakan kedua tangannya pada permukaan tanah padang pasir, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama dalam permukaan tanah sebuah gerbang besar dengan motif wajah mengerikan yang menganga, di tambah dengan duri merah di bagian sisinya. (Sanju Rashomon: Kuchiyose yang terdiri dari tiga gerbang Neraka, namun untuk kali ini Orochimaru hanya memanggil gerbang lapisan pertama yang berwarna merah)

**TENG TONG TENG  
**

Dua lonceng pada gerbang tersebut berdentang keras, mengirimkan perasaan tak nyaman bagi siapapun yang baru pertama kali mendengarnya.

Rasenshuriken milik Naruto semakin cepat melesat kearah Orochimaru, tak ayal permukaan padang pasir yang di lewati oleh Rasenshuriken berterbangan kesegala arah akibat kuatnya hembusan Angin dari akibat efek Rasenshuriken.

Lonceng besar Rashomon terus berdentang semakin cepat, ketika jarak Rasenshuriken tepat 1 meter di depan gerbang Rashomon.

**KABOMMM BLAAAAAARRRRRRRRR**

Ledakan sangat besar terjadi akibat Rasenshuriken yang memaksa terus melesat sehingga menabrak gerbang Rashomon milik Orochimaru, area sekitar ledakan terlihat asap yang bergabung dengan pasir membumbung tinggi sehingga menghalangi penglihatan.

"Menakjubkan! Jika terkena telak oleh Jutsu seperti itu, di pastikan Orochimaru akan mati." Yondaime Kazekage, Sabaku Rasa begitu terkagum-kagum melihat dampak serangan dari Rasenshuriken milik Naruto. Ia sendiri tak menyangka dengan dampak yang di berikannya, benar-benar mampu untuk meluluh lantahkan area sekitarnya.

Ia melirik sekilas kearah keberadaan Naruto, ia dapat melihat Naruto yang kini berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Jika saja Sunagakure memiliki Shinobi sepertinya, aku akan langsung mengundurkan diri dari jabatan ini. Itu pasti!" Gumamnya kemudian, ia merasa bahwa sosok Shinobi yang berhasil mengimbangi Orochimaru ini sangatlah menarik.

Naruto yang masih terengah tak mampu untuk bertahan agar kedua matanya tidak membulat, pasalnya kini tampak di hadapannya sebuah gerbang Rashomon yang masih berdiri kokoh walaupun sudah di gempur oleh Rasenshuriken miliknya. Rashomon itu benar-benar kuat dan kokoh, pikir Naruto.

Sedangkan dengan Orochimaru. Di balik gerbang Rashomon miliknya, ia memandang lurus ke depan dengan penuh arti.

'Chakranya kian bertambah dengan cepat, sedangkan aku telah kehilangan 40% Chakraku gara-gara Jutsu regenerasi dan memanggil Rashomon tadi. Siapa dia sebenarnya?' Batin Orochimaru.

Ya Orochimaru merasakan kapasitas Chakra Naruto kian bertambah, ia dapat merasakan bahwa Chakra Naruto mengisi kembali sampai pada titik maksimal (Lvl Shinobi Jounin).

Gerbang Rashomon seketika menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap, kini dapat terlihat seorang Orochimaru yang kini berdiri tegak menggenggam Kusanagi di tangan kanannya. Di hadapan Orochimaru, tepatnya di tempat gerbang Rashomon terlihat sebuah kawah besar akibat efek terjangan Rasenshuriken.

Orochimaru melangkah arogant, seraya senyum seringaian memuakan terhias di wajah pucatnya.

"Seranganmu memang sangat kuat, namun serangan seperti itu tidak akan berdampak apa-apa bagi Rashomon." Naruto hanya mendecih muak mendengar nada arogant yang keluar darinya.

"Jadi..." Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, seketika senyuman menyeringai tampak muncul di wajah tampannya. "...Yang aku perlukan hanyalah serangan yang lebih kuat lagi, bukan?"

Terlihat kedua mata Orochimaru dan Kazekage membulat ketika mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Serangan Rasenshuriken tadi sudah di katakan sangat kuat, bahkan dia memiliki yang lebih kuat lagi dari Rasenshuriken? Pikir keduanya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Shinobi-san?" Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, ahh nampaknya Orochimaru ingin lebih mengenal dirinya.

Tiba-tiba langit-langit padang pasir Sunagakure menggelap setelah kalimat pertanyaan tersebut bergema, di tambah dengan petir yang menyambar kesana kemari memberikan efek mengerikan pada seluruh orang jika dapat melihatnya.

Gelap gulita, tak ada satu pun cahaya yang dapat menembus kegelapan tersebut.

**SRIIIINNGGG**

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyilaukan muncul entah darimana asalnya, menerangi seorang pria bersurai kuning layaknya sebuah lampu sorot pertunjukan untuknya.

Dengan selesainya aba-aba yang ia hitung sendiri dalam hatinya pria bersurai kuning itu mendongkakan kepalanya, dapat di lihat wajah tampan dengan kedua mata hitam sekelam malam menatap lurus kearah depan.

**SUUUTTT TAP**

Dia melompat menghentakan kaki kanannya pada permukaan tanah, sedangkan kaki kirinya melayang dan hanya berdiri dengan satu kaki kanannya saja. Tangan kanannya ia buka dan ia rentangkan kearah depan, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia rentangkan kearah belakang.

Pose luar biasa telah ia tunjukan, tak selang berapa lama ia melompat-lompat dan terus menghentakan kaki kanannya pada permukaan tanah.

"Seorang Uzumaki terkuat yang pernah di miliki dunia, seorang Uzumaki yang akan kembali membangkitkan Clan miliknya, dia tampan sehingga menjadi idola bagi seluruh kaum Hawa, dia jenius sehingga dengan kejeniusannya mampu jika ia diharuskan menjadi peringkat pertama, dia sangat kuat sehingga nanti dia akan menjadi Shinobi terkuat yang pernah di miliki dunia ini..." Menghentikan perkenalannya sejenak, ia harus berkonsentrasi untuk memutar-mutar kepalanya bermaksud mendramatisir keadaan. Sedetik kemudian ia berhenti memutarnya, dengan sekali hentakan ia berdiri tegak dengan pose sekeren mungkin untuk mengungkapkan perkenalan terakhirnya. "...Itulah aku, Uzumaki Naruto." Diakhiri dengan Pose Nice Guy!

**.**

**KIRK KIRK KIRK  
**

**.**

"...?" Hening!

**.**

**.**

Dua pasang mata yang melihat pertunjukan dari Naruto Sweatdrop. Memang kedua Shinobi tersebut memiliki peranan penting bagi dunia, namun nampaknya mereka tak mampu berpikir jernih dengan perkenalan tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak ada respon darimu, Orochi? Hoho.. Nampaknya kau sedang bersusah payah menanamkan namaku dalam ingatanmu, jadi... persiapkan saja bokongmu untuk ku tendang nanti!" Orochimaru mengerjapkan mata tersadar dengan pernyataan Naruto, ia seketika menyeringai karena Naruto berani mendeklarasikan hal tersebut.

"Kau memang sangat percaya diri, yah?..." Cibir Orochimaru. "...Itu memang wajar untukmu yang sudah berhasil menyudutkanku, sehingga aku harus memanggil Rashomon."

"Terserah kau saja!" Naruto memutar bola matanya, ia merasa jengah dengan segela perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Orochimaru.

Tak ingin terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu, kembali Naruto menciptakan dua Bunshin untuk sekedar menemaninya bertarung. Atau lebih tepatnya untuk menjadi sebuah pengalih, pengalih perhatian untuk Orochimaru sehingga ia dapat menemukan peluangnya sendiri untuk melnacarkan serangan.

Dengan serentak tiga Naruto langsung melesat maju dengan Shinso di masing-masing tangan mereka, tujuannya adalah letak keberadaan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru langsung menyiagakan diri dengan Kusanaginya, ia menahan satu serangan dari Bunshin pertama dan ketika ia ingin menyerang balik ia hanya menebas udara kosong akibat cepatnya pergerakan Bunshin Naruto. Kembali ia menahan serangan dari Bunshin kedua, giginya bergemeletuk akibat dengan hanya dua Bunshin mampu untuk menyudutkannya.

'Mereka hanya Bunshin, jangan permalukan dirimu Orochimaru!' Dalam batinnya ia bermonolog sendiri, merasa geram dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang ini.

"Memanjanglah!" Dengan seruan tersebut, sebuah bilah tajam milik Shinso langsung menikam menembus bahu sebelah kiri Orochimaru.

"A- apaan ini?" Orochimaru sekilas melirik pada asal datangnya bilah tajam itu, melihat Naruto yang tepat 10m di hadapannya kedua mata miliknya sontak membulat. Serangan tiba-tiba yang ia terima, di tambah dengan penglihatannya yang kini melihat sebuah Pedang yang memiliki bilah tajam sejauh 10m. Benar benar tak masuk di akal, pikirnya.

"Merasa terkejut, Orochi?" Cibir Naruto dengan seringaiannya.

**GREB GREB**

Dua Bunshin Naruto yang sepenuhnya belum menghilang langsung menjerat kedua tangan milik Orochimaru, Orochimaru terdesak sehingga membuatnya semakin memberontak mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

Dengan cepat Naruto merangkai single henseal menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedetik setelah selesai ia langsung menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam dan seketika menghembuskannya.

***Katon: Sanryuu Gakuchi**

Api intensitas besar keluar dari mulut Naruto. Api berkobar langsung membentuk diri mereka menjadi tiga Naga Api dan langsung melesat cepat kearah Orochimaru, Orochimaru semakin memberontak untuk melepaskan jeratan dari dua Bunshin Naruto.

Berhasil! Setelah melenyapakan dua Bunshin Naruto, dengan secepat kilat Orochimaru langsung berlari menjauhi jalur serangan milik Naruto. Namun seketika kedua mata Orochimaru dipaksa membelakak, melihat bahwa tiga Naga Api itu juga berbelok melesat cepat mengincar dirinya.

Tak ada pilihan lain! Orochimaru langsung menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya, merangkai Henseal untuk menciptakan Jutsu pertahanan dinding miliknya.

***Doton: Doryu Joheki**

Tingkatan lain dari pertahanan dinding Tanah, Orochimaru menciptakan sebuah dinding Tanah besar untuk menahan tiga Naga Api yang melesat mengincar keberadaannya.

"Itu akan sia-sia saja, Orochimaru! Serangan milikku berbeda dengan yang lainnya." Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, nampak sekali sikapnya yang sangat menikmati pertunjukan yang di lakukan oleh Orochimaru untuk mencoba menahan serangannya.

Tepat seperti yang telah di katakan Naruto. Orochimaru memang benar telah menciptakan sebuah dinding pertahanan, namun nampaknya ketiga Naga Api tersebut tak berminat dengan dinding yang di ciptakan Orochimaru, karena mereka lebih tertarik dengan cara melayang lebih mengudara untuk melewati tingginya dinding pertahanan Orochimaru.

**BUMMM BUMMM BLAAAAAARRRRRR**

Ledakan besar terjadi di tempat keberadaan Orochimaru, ketiga Naga Api Naruto langsung menghantamkan diri mereka pada Orochimaru setelah berhasil melewati dinding pertahanan.

**KRAK KRAK KRAAAAKKKKK**

Dinding pertahanan Tanah milik Orochimaru perlahan retak, tak berselang lama dinding tersebut langsung hancur melebur dengan kumpulan pasir di bawahnya.

Dari balik kepulan asap terlihat Orochimaru yang tengah berdiri tegak, Naruto memandang kesal karena lawannya cukup keras kepala sehingga mampu bertahan walau pun sudah ia hantam dengan Jutsu Rank A miliknya tadi. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya untuk membunuhmu, Orochimaru!" Gumam Naruto dengan nada datar.

Dengan langkah gontai karena menahan kelelahan tubuhnya, Orochimaru melangkah dengan pasti ke depan. Luka-luka akibat serangan tadi tercetak di sekitar bagian anggota tubuhnya, bahkan dengan pakaiannya sendiri yang kini compang-camping dengan masih tampak di seluruh tubuhnya kepulan asap akibat dibakar hidup-hidup oleh Jutsu milik Naruto tadi. "Aku ini abadi, butuh seratus tahun untuk dapat mengalahkanku!" Dengan nada serak Orochimaru berujar seperti itu.

"Aku tak butuh menunggu selama itu untuk mengalahkanmu, dan... tidak ada yang namanya keabadian di dunia ini Orochimaru!" Naruto merespon perkataan Orochimaru dengan santainya, menandakan bahwa ia tak gentar dengan deklarasi yang di berikan oleh Orochimaru.

'Aku tak menyangka dia sekuat ini, tapi memang tidak salah karena beberapa kali ia berhasil menyudutkanku. Serangannya tampak biasa saja, namun ke efektifitasannya yang luar biasa.' Batin Orochimaru, sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk merileks kan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bersama anggota GOM lainnya. Terlihat 4 anggota GOM ditambah dengan dua Shinobi pengawal Kazekage berkumpul, mereka semua telah berhasil mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya yang notaben Shinobi pengguna Juinjutsu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Yamato?" Yamato melirikan sebelah matanya menatap Aoba, terlihat seorang Kunoichi bernama Anko dalam gendingan punggungnya.

"Dia hanya kelelahan, dia terlalu memaksakan diri menggunakan Juinjutsu." Aoba mengangguk mengerti, memang ia juga tahu masalah Juinjutsu dalam tubuh rekannya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong... aku baru menyadari ke- absenan Naruto-Kun." Ungkap Hana, ia menengokan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Kazekage-Sama juga tak ada, dimana mereka berad-"

**BUMMM BUMMM BLAAAAAARRRRRR**

"Mereka tengah bertarung, kita harus membantu mereka!" Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan dari Aoba, seluruh pasang mata masih menatap lurus kearah asal suara ledakan tadi.

"Hana, kau tetap disini!" Yamato langsung menurunkan Anko dari gendongannya, Hana hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya heran dengan apa yang di katakan Yamato tadi. "Anko sangat membutuhkan perawatan, dan kau adalah satu-satunya Iryou-Nin yang kita milikki."

"Aku mengerti!" Hana langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya menghampiri tempat Anko, ia mengerti dengan apa yang di maksudkan oleh Yamato dan itu memang benar adanya.

Hana langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk memulihkan keadaan Anko, sedangkan dengan Shinobi lainnya sudah melesat maju menuju tempat pertarungan dan meninggalkan dirinya serta Anko di tempat tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orochimaru nampak sudah merasa baik dengan tubuhnya, dengan seketika ia berlari melesat maju kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri santai di tempat.

Melihat Orochimaru yang berlari menuju kearahnya, dengan segera Naruto merangkai Henseal untuk memberikan serangan kejutan untuknya.

***Fuuton: Kazekiri**

Sebuah Angin pemotong besar Naruto ciptakan dan melesat lurus menuju Orochimaru, Orochimaru membelokan laju larinya kesebelah kiri begitu pula Naruto yang langsung berlari melesat kearah kanan untuk mengejar keberadaan Orochimaru.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur, Orochi!" Ujar Naruto seraya kembali menyiapkan Shinso utuk membantunya dalam pertarungan nanti.

Orochimaru dan Naruto kini sudah saling berhadapan. Keduanya langsung menebaskan senjata masing-masing miliknya, keduanya bermaksud untuk saling menyerang.

**TRANG**

Orochimaru terlihat mendecih karena Naruto berhasil menahan tebasannya, begitu pula dengan Naruto yang sebelumnya memiliki niatan yang sama dengan Orochimaru.

Mengetahui serangannya gagal, Orochimaru langsung menendang bagian perut Naruto sehingga membuatnya terpental jauh ke belakang.

Melihat Naruto yang terpental seperti itu, dengan seketika Orochimaru langsung menyerang kembali dengan seekor Ular yang keluar dari balik lengan bajunya. Ular tersebut melesat dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, dari mulutnya tersebut keluar sebuah bilah pedang yang siap menghujam tubuh Naruto.

"Kena kau!" Seringai Orochimaru, ia merasa yakin bahwa serangannya ini akan mengenai telak Naruto.

Melihat hal tersebut Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menekan permukaan Tanah, mengalirkan Chakra ke tangan kirinya sehingga membuat tubuhnya terangkat melompat salto keatas.

**SWUUUSSHH**

Ular milik Orochimaru hanya menikam udara kosong akibat Naruto yang berhasil menghindari mengudara diatasnya, setelah menapakan kedua kakinya kembali Naruto di haruskan menyilangkan Shinsonya untuk menahan tebasan yang di lakukan Orochimaru.

**TRANG**

"Kau sungguh sangat menarik, Uzumaki Naruto!" Orochimaru menyeringai di sela dorongannya terhadap Orochimaru.

"Aku tak berminat berbelok, aku memiliki calon Istri yang menungguku pulang! ~Ttebayou" Cibir Naruto yang merespon perkataan dari Orochimaru.

Naruto mendorong kuat Shinsonya, seketika ia melompat salto ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak dengan Orochimaru.

**TAP TAP**

Dua Shinobi mendarat tepat di samping Naruto, mengetahui dua Shinobi tersebut membuat Naruto menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Kalian sudah selesai?..." Kedua Shinobi meresponnya dengan anggukan. "...Kalian lindungilah Kazekage, aku akan menahannya disini!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Aoba mengerinyit bingung dengan perintah tersebut.

"Kalian teruskan perjalanan menuju Suna, aku akan menahan Orochimaru disini... sendiri!" Kedua Shinobi itu membelakak lebar mendengar perintah tersebut.

"Tidak bisa! Kau tidak mungkin melawannya sendiri, Naruto." Ungkap Yamato menentang perintah yang di berikan oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!..." Naruto berkata datar. "...Keselamatan Kazekage adalah prioritas utama. Untuk itu, aku serahkan keselamatannya kepada kalian." Keduanya tak menemukan satu patah kata pun untuk menyanggah pernyataan dari Naruto, keduanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti tak mampu untuk menentang perintahnya kembali.

"Hati-hati! Jika kita sudah berada di tempat yang aman, secepatnya kami akan kembali membantumu." Naruto mengangguk sekilas menanggapi perkataan dari Aoba.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian lolos!" Mendengar apa yang di bicarakan ketiganya, Orochimaru langsung kembali menggigit jempol kanannya dan segera menghentakannya pada permukaan Tanah.

***Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

**POOFT**

Dari balik kepulan asap muncul seekor Ular besar warna ungu gelap, Ular tersebut melesat maju menyerang dua Shinobi yang kini tengah berlari menuju letak keberadaan tempat Kazekage.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu jelas tak tinggal diam, ia melesat menuju jalur Ular Orochimaru dan menghadangnya di depan untuk mencegah Ular tersebut berbuat lebih jauh lagi.

Berdiri menantang dengan Shinso teracung kedepan. Ular yang di ketahui bernama Manda itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, bermaksud untuk melahap Naruto yang berdiri di depannya.

Manda langsung menyongsong mempercepat laju lesatannya, dalam sekali lahap ia berhasil melahap tubuh Naruto. Orochimaru yang melihat hal tersebut menyeringai, ia merutuki kebodohan Naruto yang membiarkan Manda melahapnya tanpa perlawanan.

"Kau cukup berani, Manda akan mencernamu dengan sangat cepat Uzumaki Naruto! ~Khukhukhu" Orochimaru berujar percaya diri.

**CRAAASSSHHHH**

**POOFT**

Sontak Orochimaru terkejut dengan Manda yang tiba-tiba menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap, kedua matanya menatap nyalang penuh amarah kepada Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri dengan seluruh tubuh yang di hiasi darah kental milik Manda.

"UZUMAKI..." Orochimaru berseru lantang penuh amarah. "...KAU AKAN MATI!"

Naruto hanya mengabaikan teriakan amarah dari Orochimaru, ia lebih memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa kedua rekannya yang membawa Kazekage telah menjauh dari area pertarungannya bersama Orochimaru.

"Cukup untukku menahan diri..." Gumam Naruto menundukan kepalanya, perlahan ia mendongkakan kepalanya menatap lurus kearah Orochimaru berada. "...Sekarang aku tak akan segan lagi untuk menendang bokongmu, Orochimaru!"

**DEG**

Kedua mata Orochimaru membola sempurna. Tubuhnya bergetar girang penuh keantusiasan, seringaian lebih lebar seketika hadir menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Menatap kedua mata Naruto yang kini berbeda dari sebelumnya, warna merah darah dengan 6 tomoe berputar mengikuti arah jarum jam.

"AKU MEMANG TAK SALAH, KAU SANGAT MENARIK UZUMAKI NARUTO!..." Orochimaru berteriak lantang, wajahnya menampakan kegembiraan tersendiri hanya karena menatap kedua mata milik Naruto. "...KAU HARUS BERSYUKUR KARENA AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, NAMUN AKU AKAN MENJADIKANMU SEBAGAI CALON TUBUHKU SELANJUTNYA! ~MUAHAHAHA"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19 Complete**

**Well... Banyak juga yang benar mengenai PR (Pekerjaan Reader) di Chapter kemarin, tidak mungkin kan Kazekage yang akan mati. Jika Kazekage mati, berarti Misi GOM gagal dong! ~Ehehehe**

**Terimakasih buat kalian yang menanggapi PR tersebut! VvVvVVVVVV**

**.**

**Balasan Review Non- Login:**

**12:** Tidak, Itachi belum mengetahuinya. List Harem? MeiKushiMikoMebu.

**Name UchihaLepu:** Bukan, Gaara tetap Male!

**riyan pandragon:** Masalah Update Author gak punya jadwal, gomenne! :v

**Shizuka:** Kazekage selamat, GOM berhasil menyelesaikan misinya. Dan masalah Sandaime, ia akan jadi Death Chara.

** Guest:** Yeay anda benar, Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan Kazekage berkat segel Hiraishin yang ia berikan kepada Kazekage.

**CacuNayuuu:** Rinnegan pasti Naruto punya, namun bukan sekarang ia akan membangkitkannya. Kyuubi belum Klop sama Naruko, belum saatnya Naruto berbuat sesuatu untuk Kyuubi. Dan masalah FF Kisu-Kisu, Gomenne karena Author menghapus FF tersebut. m(-_-)m

**Kiba ashikaga:** Waaaahhh.. anda sudah tercemar Icha-Icha Making Love, sudah Kronis kayaknya. ~Ehehehe

**Untuk Guest dan yang lainnya, Esya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak telah mampir di FIC super GAJE ini! ~Ehehehe**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '******New Dimensions:** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER**  
**Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Harem! Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension  
The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmati perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"  
'Bijuu/Monster'  
"..Jutsu!"  
**(Keterangan)

* * *

**Sebelumnya:**

"Cukup untukku menahan diri..." Gumam Naruto menundukan kepalanya, perlahan ia mendongkakan kepalanya menatap lurus kearah Orochimaru berada. "...Sekarang aku tak akan segan lagi untuk menendang bokongmu, Orochimaru!"

**DEG**

Kedua mata Orochimaru membola sempurna. Tubuhnya bergetar girang penuh keantusiasan, seringaian lebih lebar seketika hadir menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Menatap kedua mata Naruto yang kini berbeda dari sebelumnya, warna merah darah dengan 6 tomoe berputar mengikuti arah jarum jam.

"AKU MEMANG TAK SALAH, KAU SANGAT MENARIK UZUMAKI NARUTO!..." Orochimaru berteriak lantang, wajahnya menampakan kegembiraan tersendiri hanya karena menatap kedua mata milik Naruto. "...KAU HARUS BERSYUKUR KARENA AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, NAMUN AKU AKAN MENJADIKANMU SEBAGAI CALON TUBUHKU SELANJUTNYA! ~MUAHAHAHA"

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 19**  
GOM, kami sampai di Sunagakure.

**.**

Inuzuka Hana masih terduduk di samping tubuh menyender terlentang Mitarashi Anko, sesekali kedua matanya berkeliling melihat sekeliling bermaksud untuk mencari tanda kedatangan dari anggota Teamnya yang lain.

"Ennghhss!" Mendengar sebuah erangan membuat perhatian Hana teralih menatap direksi Anko, perlahan kedua kelopak mata Anko mengerjap beberapa kali dan tak berselang lama dua bola kuaci terlihat akibat kelopaknya yang sepenuhnya tertarik keatas.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Anko?" Mendengar sebuah suara yang bertanya akan keadaannya, sontak langsung Anko beralih menatap Hana yang menyunggingkan senyum miliknya.

"A- Aku baik, Hana." Ujarnya terbata di awal, bergeser sedikit dan langsung Anko mencoba untuk menegakan tubuhnya.

"Tetaplah seperti itu, keadaanmu belum pulih benar!" Hana langsung menahan, kemudian ia kembali menyenderkan punggung Anko pada batu besar di belakang mereka.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Anko kemudian, merasa janggal karena ia hanya berdua saja dengan Hana.

"Mereka pergi ketempat Naruto-Kun, kurasa disana tengah terjadi sesuat-"

"Kita pergi!" Hana tersentak ketika perkataannya terpotong oleh sebuah seruan yang memberi perintah untuk meninggalkan tempat.

"E- eh?" Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada asal suara, Hana membelakak melihat lima orang Shinobi sudah berdiri tegak tak jauh dari tempat dirinya serta Anko berada. Namun ada suatu hal yang membuatnya bingung tak mengerti, dari kelima Shinobi tersebut Anko tak mendapatkan satu pun tanda-tanda keberadaan satu rekannya yang lain yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ta- Tapi kan Naruto-Kun bel-"

"Anko, apa kau masih sanggup untuk berjalan?" Kembali perkataan Hana terpotong oleh Yamato yang kembali berucap, menanyakan kondisi Anko yang memungkinkan untuk berjalan sendiri.

"Aku sudah agak baik, untuk melanjutkan perjalanan aku masih sanggup." Setelah berujar memberikan jawaban, Anko segera beranjak bangun menegakan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu dulu!.." Hana berseru sedikit lantang, ia beranjak menegakan tubuhnya kemudian menatap langsung direksi Yamato. "..Bagaimana dengan Naruto-Kun? Dimana dia sekarang, Yamato-San?" Ujarnya kembali, Hana meminta suatu kejelasan atas keabsenan Naruto.

"Naruto sedang bertarung dengan Orochimaru, memberikan peluang untuk kita melanjutkan perjalanan." Hana membelakak mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Yamato, begitu pula dengan Anko yang langsung memberikan seluruh perhatiannya terhadap jawaban tersebut.

"KENAPA KALIAN MENINGGALKANNYA? Maksudku... Kenapa kita harus meninggalkannya bertarung seorang diri? Kita tak bisa melakukan ini, mengingat saat ini yang tengah ia lawan." Anko menggeram marah diawal pernyataannya, ia merasa tak setuju akan usulan untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan jika harus meninggalkan Naruto bertarung seorang diri. Lawan yang dihadapi oleh Naruto bukan main-main, ia tahu itu karena ia sendiri sudah sangat mengenal identitas lawan yang membuat Misi pengawalan GOM menjadi lebih sulit.

"Kita pergi!..." Yamato langsung berbalik badan, tak berniat menanggapi tentangan yang secara langsung disampaikan oleh Anko. "...Keselamatan Kazekage-Sama menjadi prioritas utama, kita akan kembali untuk membanunya."

Anko mendecih tak suka atas keputusan tersebut, kedua matanya menatap tajam punggung Yamato yang kini tengah berjalan menuju empat Shinobi termasuk sang Kazekage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto masih berdiri tegak, kedua mata Sharingan enam tomoe miliknya terus berputar memperhatikan pergerakan Orochimaru yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Sesekali kedua mulutnya bergumam tak jelas, merasa jijik atas respon Orochimaru sebelumnya yang menyinggung akan kedua mata yang kini sudah ia aktifkan.

"Aku tak tahu jenis Doujutsu yang kau miliki, namun perasaan ini... Aura ini aku sangat mengenalnya." Seru Orochimaru menyeringai. "Aura ini sangat mirip dengan mata Sharingan, namun aura yang kurasakan saat ini begitu sangat kental."

Naruto mendengus kasar, merasa bosan untuk melihat raut penuh obsesi dari musuh dihadapannya ini. Segera Naruto mensumon dua Kunai Hiraishin dari Kanji Fuin lengan kirinya, sudah merasa cukup untuk mendengar ocehan dari Orochimaru.

"Sudah cukup, kau hanya harus mempersiapkan diri!" Naruto langsung melemparkan dua Kunainya menuju Orochimaru, tak terlalu kencang namun itu cukup untuk menipiskan jarak dengan area tempat Orochimaru.

**"..Hiraishin no Jutsu!"**

**SRIIIINGGGGG**

Naruto menghilang, dan tiba-tiba muncul di tempat lesatan Kunai yang sebelumnya ia lemparkan tepat 3 meter di hadapan Orochimaru. Meraih Kunai yang sebelumnya ia lempar, kemudian ia merangkai Insou satu lengan.

**"..Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"**

Naruto menyemburkan enam bola Api Phoeniks, tiga bola Api Phoeniks langsung melesat lurus kearah Orochimaru, sedangkan tiga lainnya berbelok kearah kanan seakan tak memberi ruang jika Orochimaru berniat menghindar kearah sana.

Dalam keadaan yang masih terkejut, Orochimaru segera mengambil langkah cepat untuk melompat kearah kanan. Tak ada pilihan lain untuknya, mengingat karena tiga bola Api Phoeniks akan mengincarnya ketika ia lebih memilih menghindar kearah kiri.

"Aku mendapatkan satu peluang!" Kembali Orochimaru dipaksa harus membelakak, medengar sebuah seruan tepat dari arah belakangnya.

**BUUGGHHH**

Naruto melayangkan tendangan kaki kanan telak mengenai bagian belakang Orochimaru, sangat telak untuk mampu membuat pantat Orochimaru merasakan sebuah sengatan panas karena Naruto menambahkan Chakra dalam serangannya itu.

"Sialan!" Orochimaru langsung beranjak menegakan dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto, tak ingin terlalu lama berada dalam posisi tersungkur.

Orochimaru langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sebuah pedang keluar dan langsung ia meraih serta langsung ia genggam Pedang tersebut.

Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya sejenak, meraih satu Kunai yang menancap di permukaan tempatnya berada dan langsung menyimpan kembali kedua Kunainya pada Kanji Fuin lengan kiri. Setelah itu ia bertukar mensumon Pedang Shinso dari kanji Fuin lengan kanannya, merasa tertarik untuk kembali beradu Kenjutsu dengan sosok Orochimaru.

Secara serentak, Naruto langsung melesat maju dengan Shinso yang sudah terlepas dari sarungnya. Orochimaru menatap nyalang terhadap Naruto yang masih berlari menipiskan jarak dengannya, tak ingin tertinggal Orochimaru langsung melesat maju untuk menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

**TRANG TRANG TRANG**

Perjumpaan mereka langsung si hiasi oleh suara dentingan dua senjata yang berbenturan, terlihat sekali keduanya seakan tak ingin mengalah dengan mengerahkan keterampilan Kenjutsu yang keduanya kuasai.

Naruto menggenggam Shinsonya, mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga mencari peluang untuk menemukan sebuah peluang. Orochimaru juga tak ingin kalah begitu saja, ia mendecih sekilas karena harus di paksa untuk mengerahkan kemampuannya secara maksimal.

Orochimaru sangat menyadari bahwa Naruto bukanlah Shinobi yang biasa, ia tak ingin lengah untuk kesekian kalinya. Merasa sudah diambang batas, Orochimaru langsung melayangkan kaki kirinya untuk ia hantamkan pada tubuh Naruto.

Namun hal itu jelas sudah di prediksi oleh Naruto, menghindarkan tubuh kearah kanan Orochimaru. Mengalirkan sebagian Chakranya pada Shinso membuat panjang bilah tajam Shinso bertambah, tak lupa ia juga menambahkan Element Raiton untuk mempertajam bilah tajam senjatanya.

**KIIRRZZKKK KIIRRZZKKK**

Element Raiton biru menari-nari disekitar bilah tajam Shinso. Setelah dirasa sudah siap, Naruto langsung menyabetkan Shinso yang memiliki panjang 2m mengarah pada pinggang Orochimaru.

**CRASSSSHHHHH**

"Arrrrgggghhh!" Suara teriakan menggema di sekitar area pertarungan, serangan Naruto berhasil memisahkan bagian atas tubuh Orochimaru.

Naruto berdiri dengan tangan kanan mengangkat tinggi, masih dalam pose akhir dalam serangannya. Menonaktifkan Chakranya, secara tiba-tiba ukuran Shinso kembali seperti semula yang hanya memiliki panjang menyerupai Tanto ANBU.

Tubuh bagian atas Orochimaru melayang di atas tubuh bagian bawahnya, kedua bagian itu masih terpisah akibat tebasan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Namun nampaknya Naruto harus menunda keinginannya untuk memenangkan pertarungan, dilihatnya kini keluar ratusan ular kecil dari kedua bagian tersebut dan langsung merapatkan diri yang membuat kedua bagian tubuh Orochimaru kembali bersatu.

"Kedua kalinya aku telah berhasil memisahkan tubuhmu, namun nampaknya itu belum cukup untuk membunuhmu." Naruto berujar datar, dalam hati merasa muak melihat kemampuan Orochimaru yang dengan singkat mampu meregenerasikan diri.

Orochimaru hanya menampilkan seringaiannya mendengar ungkapan keluh kesah Naruto. "Aku tidak akan bisa mati, Naruto-Kun. Berapa kali pun kau mencoba memisahkan tubuhku, tetap saja tubuhku akan memulihkan dirinya sendiri." Naruto memicingkan kedua matanya mendengar hal tersebut, mencoba mengidentifikasi pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru.

"Sepuluh kali, seratus kali atau sampai mencapai ribuan kali aku mampu untuk bisa terus memisahkan tubuhmu. Sampai saatnya tiba, kemampuanmu itu pasti tidak akan berguna untuk kesekian kalinya..." Ungkap Naruto santai, senyum menyeringai ia berikan terhadap Orochimaru. "...Seperti yang telah aku dengar sendiri dari Kakak sahabatku, setiap Jutsu pasti memiliki sebuah kelemahan."

"Aku akan menunggunya, aku ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya." Seru Orochimaru. Berbanding dengan perasaannya yang tengah kalut, ia menyadari bahwa memang kemampuan Regenerasinya tak selamanya mampu untuk terus menyelamatkannya.

"Oh begitu, baiklah aku akan menunjukannya!" Naruto langsung melesat kembali kearah Orochimaru berada, kecepatan yang tak mampu di lihat oleh kedua mata Orochimaru.

Muncul di hadapannya, dan kembali Naruto langsung menghunuskan Shinsonya untuk menebas lengan kiri Orochimaru yang menggenggam Pedang Kusanagi miliknya.

**CRASSHH**

Belum puas Naruto memutuskan tangan kiri Orochimaru, kembali Naruto menghunsukan kembali Shinsonya untuk menebas kaki kiri Orochimaru.

**CRASSHH**

Orochimaru ambruk kesamping kiri, kaki kiri yang menyangga berat tubuhnya telah menghilang sehingga membuatnya seperti itu.

**CRASSHH**

Kembali Naruto menghunuskan Shinsonya pada lengan kiri Orochimaru, tak membiarkan untuk Orochimaru memulihkan lengan kirinya itu.

**CRASSHH**

Begitu pula dengan kaki kiri Orochimaru, ia melakukan hal yang sama tak memberikan waktu untuk Orochimaru pulih dengan kemampuan Regenerasinya.

Setelah puas dengan hasil karya perlakuannya, Naruto langsung melompat salto ke belakang untuk lebih leluasa mengamati lebih jeli kemampuan Regenerasi Orochimaru dengan mata Sharingannya.

"Jadi begitu..." Ungkap Naruto seraya menganggukan kepalanya, menyeringai lebar ketika ia menyadari sesuatu mengenai kemampuan regenerasi yang dimiliki oleh Orochimaru. "...Semakin parah luka yang kau alami, maka kemampuan Regenerasimu semakin melambat. Ternyata kau juga membutuhkan Chakra untuk melakukan Regenerasi, bagaimana jika aku melenyapkanmu menjadi serpihan debu. Apakah Regenerasimu masih mampu untuk memulihkannya? Mungkin saja kan kau membutuhkan seluruh Chakra yang kau miliki untuk melakukannya, sudah aku katakan bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada makhluk yang dapat hidup **ABADI**!"

"SIALAN KAU, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Orochimaru berteriak meluapkan amarahnya, ia masih terlihat bersusah payah untuk dapat bertahan di atas permukaan dengan satu kakinya. 'Aku telah kehilangan 30% Chakraku, semua terbuang percuma hanya untuk ber- Regenerasi.'

"Orochimaru, anggota dari Dansetsu Sannin no Konoha. Kau memang Shinobi yang kuat, namun kekuatanmu itu tidak akan berguna jika kau berhadapan dengan mataku ini!" Seru Naruto, seraya tangan kanannya ia angkat untuk menunjuk mata Sharingan enam tomoe yang berputar serah jarum jam.

**DEG**

'Perkataan itu, ungkapan kesombongan itu...' Orochimaru melebarkan kedua matanya, tersentak dengan pernyataan yang Naruto berikan untuknya. '...Uchiha Inabi.'

"Dan aku akan menegaskan kembali, kau akan semakin tak berguna di hadapan mataku ini Orochimaru!" Setelah berujar seperti itu, keenam tomoe Sharingan Naruto semakin cepat berputar. Sedetik kemudian keenam tomoe itu saling menyambung dan membentuk menyerupai Shuriken tiga kaki, seketika berubah kembali membuat bentuk Shuriken itu lebih mengembang lebih besar di tambah dengan di ketiga kakinya menyambung satu sama lain dengan bagian sisi terdapat tiga tomoe yang berputar cepat.

"Ma- Mata it-"

"Kau penasaran dengan mata ini, Orochimaru? Mata ini adalah Evolusi terakhir dari Sharingan, Fumetsu Sharingan. Itu yang bisa aku jelaskan terhadapmu!" Ungkap Naruto menyeringai, kali ini ia harus puas dengan hanya melihat tubuh Orochimaru yang tengah bergetar hebat merespon kedua mata Fumetsu miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tujuh Shinobi berlari cepat menyongsong ke depan, membelah lautan padang Pasir yang mereka injak saat ini. Sesekali dua diantara ketujuh Shinobi itu menengokan kepalanya menengok kearah belakang, seakan terdapat sesuatu yang membuat keduanya kini merasa gelisah.

Sedangkan seorang pria baya bersurai merah kehitaman. Dengan sebuah pakaian lengkap kebanggaan Kage terus memandang lurus kedepan, menghiraukan segala persepsi Negatif yang muncul dalam pikirannya. Terkadang dua orang Shinobi pengawal yang berada disampingnya beberapa kali melirik kearahnya, nampak sekali bahwa keduanya sangat hapal dan mengerti dengan keadaan Emosi yang melanda pemimpin mereka.

"Kita sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan tempat sebelumnya, kurasa disini cukup aman untuk melepas kepergian mereka." Seru seorang Wanita bersurai ungu pucat, Mitarashi Anko hanya berpikir untuk secepatnya mereka kembali dan membantu Naruto dalam pertarungan.

"Tidak, kita akan kembali setelah kita memastikan Kazekage-Sama selamat sampai di Sunagakure." Aoba menyahut atas pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Anko.

"Aku tak yakin akan sempat, kemungkinan kita akan terlambat untuk kembali ke arena pertarungan." Sahut Anko dengan sedikit penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Naruto adalah Shinobi yang kuat, dia adalah Pahlawan Kirigakure dan calon Suami dari pada Godaime Mizukage. Kita harus percaya padanya!" Kali ini bukanlah Aoba yang menyahut, namun Yamato yang memberikan sebuah informasi yang jelas saja sudah Anko ketahui.

"Kau jangan menyinggung masalah kedua, aku jijik jika mengingatnya!" Ujar Anko dengan datar, merasa tak suka akan satu Fakta yang memang tak mau ia akui sendiri.

"Tetap saja aku merasa khawatir... Apa ini adalah pilihan terbaik yang memang kita miliki? Meninggalkan Naruto-Kun disana sendirian, ditambah kita meninggalkannya berdua dengan Orochimaru-San." Sontak tiga pasang mata langsung mengarah kepada Wanita bersurai coklat sebahu, Inuzuka Hana.

"Kau jangan mengkhawatirkannya, tenang saja karena meskipun Orochimaru menyukainya Naruto tidak mungkin akan tertarik!" Aoba berujar sedikit nada bercanda. Namun nampaknya ia harus merutuki apa yang sebelumnya ia katakan, terlihat satu Shinobi yang kini menatapnya dengan raut Jawdrop dan dua Kunoichi lainnya yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"A- Aku hanya bercanda!" Aoba sedikit menundukan kepalanya, namun kedua kakinya terus berlari mengimbangi langkah tiga rekannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orochimaru yang tengah terduduk memulihkan diri sesekali melirikan matanya menatap Naruto, jelas sekali bahwa ia mencoba untuk mencari sebuah kesempatan untuknya terlepas dari hawa ancaman yang ia rasakan dari sosok Naruto.

'Bodoh!' Gumam Orochimaru dalam hati. Orochimaru secara sembunyi merogoh kantung pakaiannya, mengambil sebuah suntikan serum (Seishingan: Obat perngembang Sel) dan langsung menancapkannya pada kaki kanannya. Seketika luka yang di derita Orochimaru bertambah cepat memulihkan diri, ditandai dengan dua anggota tubuhnya yang terpisah perlahan telah menyambungkan kembali. 'Sekarang!' Orochimaru langsung melompat kebelakang menjauh dari tempatnya terduduk tadi, melayang seraya menarik nafas dalam.

**"..Mandara no Jin!"**

Masih dalam sikap melayang Orochimaru memuntahkan ribuan Ular dari mulutnya, ribuan Ular tersebut langsung melesat menuju Naruto dengan membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah Pedang Kusanagi.

Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Orochimaru, kaki kanannya tak sadar ia tarik ke belakang karena rasa kaget yang dia terima. Tak ingin tubuhnya berlubang oleh ribuan Ular berpedang itu, Naruto seketika merangkai Insou untuk menahan laju ribuan Ular Orochimaru.

**"..Yoton: Yogan no Tsunami!"**

naruto langsung menghentakan kedua telapak tangannya pada permukaan padang Pasir. Bersamaan dengan itu permukaan langsung terbelah, kemudian dari dalam Tanah langsung Lava menyembur dan langsung melesat seperti gelombang Tsunami menuju tempat Orochimaru.

Ribuan Ular Orochimaru langsung terbakar tak tersisa ketika bertabrakan dengan gelombang Tsunami Lava yang di ciptakan oleh Naruto, bahkan ribuan Ular tersebut tak mampu menghentikan laju gelombang Tsunami untuk terus melesat menuju tempat Orochimaru.

Orochimaru mendecih sekilas, seketika ia langsung melakukan Shunsin untuk menjauh dari area terjangan gelombang Tsunami itu dan muncul di sebelah kanan tempat Naruto berada.

"Dua kali Jutsu yang aku ciptakan diterjang oleh sebuah gelombang, namun milikmu lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan yang pertama." Ungkap Orochimaru datar.

"Sebelumnya aku berharap untuk mampu menghanguskanmu, sejujurnya aku sedikit kecewa karena kau bisa menghindarinya." Sahut Naruto juga dengan nada datar.

'Chakraku hanya tinggal 30%, aku membutuhkan sebuah pengalihan.' Gumam Orochimaru dalam hati, segera ia merangkai Insou untuk melakukan Jutsu pemanggil untuk membantunya dalam pertarungan.

**"..Kuchiyose: Sanju Kyodaija!"**

**POOFT**

Sebuah kepulan asap membumbung tinggi tepat di depan Orochimaru, sedetik kemudian seekor Ular coklat berkepala tiga langsung melesat maju menuju tempat Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Orochimaru, ia juga langsung melesat maju menyembunyikan diri di belakang Ular berkepala tiga miliknya.

Naruto melompat kesamping kanan untuk menghindari serudukan satu kepala Ular, kemudian ia kembali menghindarkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari serangan kedua. Dalam serangan ketiga, Naruto menyalurkan Chakra ke kedua kakinya untuk melakukan lompatan tinggi.

Melihat Naruto yang melompat, sontak Orochimaru juga melakukan lompatan untuk mengimbangi pergerakan Naruto.

**"..Nan kaizo!"**

Setelah melakukan Insou, kepala Orochimaru langsung memanjang melesat maju kearah Naruto yang tengah melayang.

"Kau akan menjadi miliku, Uzumaki Naruto!" Teriak Orochimaru seraya membuka mulutnya lebar, menampakan dua buah taring yang ia siapkan untuk menggigit dari pada leher jenjang milik Naruto.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu, Orochimaru!" Naruto langsung melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah kejadian Sasuke berulang terhadapnya, mengalirkan Chakra yang sangat besar pada kedua mata Fumetsunya untuk melakukan Jutsu andalan Doujutsu Sharingan.

**"..Susanoo!"**

**GREB**

Muncul lengan Susanoo yang langsung menangkap kepala Orochimaru, seketika kepala Orochimaru langsung dilemparkan jauh beserta tubuhnya yang ikut terhempas akibat kuatnya lemparan lengan Susanoo tersebut.

Aura berwarna ungu-hijau menguar membentuk sebuah tengkorak berwarna ungu dengan aura hijau setengah badan, kemudian aura hijau terserap kedalam tengkorak ungu yang menjadikannya sebuah daging serta kulit sehingga menjadi sosok seorang gadis bertanduk dua setengah badan berwarna hijau. Setelah itu aura berwarna ungu kembali menguar menjadikan sosok gadis bertanduk dua Susanoo Naruto memakai sebuah jubah ungu, belum sampai disitu karena aura hijau kembali menguar menjadiakannya sebuah senapan Shotguns untuk senjata tempur Susanoo Naruto.

"Kita hancurkan Ular berkepala tiga itu, Akuma no Thensi!" Ujar Naruto yang berada di dalam Susanoonya.

**DOR DOR DOR**

Suara tiga tembakan yang di lontarkan oleh Susanoo Naruto, masing-masing tembakan tersebut mengincar tiga kepala Ular Orochimaru.

**BUUM BUUM BUUM BLAAARRRR**

Tiga ledakan terjadi di tempat yang sama, asap mengepul tinggi yang diakibatkan oleh serangan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Belum ada yang tahu akan nasib dari Ular berkepala tiga itu, namun siapapun yang melihat hasil ledakan yang tersaji sudah jelas Ular berkepala tiga milik Orochimaru tidak mampu bertahan.

Orochimaru yang baru beranjak berdiri dipaksa harus tersentak menatap sosok Susanoo Naruto, ditambah dengan hasil ledakan serangan yang dilancarkan oleh sosok Susanoo tersebut membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Perasaab takut mulai menyambangi diri Orochimaru, namun karena pengendalian diri yang tinggi ia tak menampakan ketakutannya pada sosok yang menjadi lawannya.

"Cukup untukku bermain-main denganmu, Orochimaru!" Naruto membalikan tubuhnya menatap direksi Orochimaru, merentangkan kedua tangannya serentak dengan senapan Susanoo miliknya mengarah langsung menuju tempat Orochimaru berada.

Sebuah energy ungu-hijau berkumpul jadi satu di depan corong senapan Susanoo, bergabung dan saling memadatkan diri untuk mendapatkan serangan yang cukup untuk mampu membunuh Orochimaru.

"RASAKAN INI, OROCHIMARU!" Teriak Naruto, bersama dengan senapan Susanoo yang menembakan laser ungu kehijauan. Setelah serangan ia lancarkan, Naruto langsung menghilang entah kemana meninggalkan hasil serangan terakhir yang sempat ia berikan untuk Orochimaru.

Orochimaru membelakak lebar, secepatnya ia harus menciptakan sebuah penghalang untuk menahan laju laser yang ditembakan Susanoo milik Naruto.

**"..Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon!"**

**POOFT POOFT POOFT**

Tepat di hadapan Orochimaru muncul tiga gerbang yang salah-satunya sempat ia panggil untuk menahan laju serangan Rasenshuriken, suara lonceng yang dimiliki tiga gerbang tersebut berdentang keras menandakan bahwa tiga gerbang itu telah siap menahan laju serangan yang akan datang.

Disisi lain laser yang di tembakan Naruto semakin mendekat menuju tempat Orochimaru berada, dalam setiap area yang dilewati laser tersebut luluh lantah menandakan kuatnya serangan yang sebentar lagi akan menghantam tiga gerbang pertahanan Orochimaru.

**BUUUMMM BLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR**

Diarea tempat Orochimaru, terdengar suara ledakan paling besar semenjak pertarungan ini berlangsung. Tak ada yang tahu dampak keseluruhan serangan tersebut, kecuali yang mampu dilihat selain kobaran Api serta kepulan Asap yang membumbung tinggi kelangit.

"Si- Sialan! Sa- Sangat kuat seka- Ohok." Di balik kepulan Asap terlihat Orochimaru yang kini tengah terlentang tak berdaya, di tambah dengan setengah tubuhnya yang kini sudah menghilang akibat dampak yang ia terima. Nafasnya terengah-engah sesekali terbatuk memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya, tubuhnya seakan lumpuh tak mampu ia gerakan.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, kini dapat terlihat kawah berdiameter 30m ditempat Orochimaru terlentang tak berdaya. Ditambah dengan area sekitarnya yang luluh lantah, jika siapapun yang melihat situasi ini dipastikan ia akan berpikir tentang hujaman sebuah meteor yang menghantam Bumi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SRIIINGGG**

Tujuh orang Shinobi yang tengah berlari membelah padang Pasir seketika menghentikan langkah kakinya, ketujuh pasang mata langsung membelakak lebar menatap sesosok Susanoo milik Naruto yang muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan ketujuh Shinobi tersebut. Bahkan empat diantara mereka menyiagakan diri, mengantisipasi sebuah serangan yang mungkin akan terjadi nanti.

Namun sedetik kemudian keempat orang Shinobi itu melepaskan kesiagaannya karena sosok besar Susanoo telah terlepas, dapat mereka lihat seorang yang mereka kenali Uzumaki Naruto tengah terduduk menyangga dengan tambahan sebelah tangannya serta tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua matanya.

"Inilah apa yang menjadi kelemahanku dalam penggunaan mata ini, aku bukanlah seorang Uchiha. ~Ugghh" Keluh Naruto yang kini tengah merasakan dampak dari akibat penggunaan Susanoo.

"Naruto-Kun?" Inuzuka Hana yang pertama sembuh dari keterkejutannya langsung merangsek maju mendekati tempat dimana Naruto terduduk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit? Tunjukan padaku rasa sakit yang kau rasakan!"

"A- Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terlalu berlebihan memforsir Chakraku dalam penggunaan mata ini." Jawab Naruto, Hana menganggukan kepalanya kemudian ia segera membantu Naruto yang berusaha menegakan tubuhnya.

"Kau berhasil lolos dari cengkramannya, Naruto?" Naruto hanya mampu menanggapi pertanyaan Yamato dengan anggukannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Orochimaru? Apa kau membuatnya mati, Naruto-Kun?" Tanya Anko atusias, ia memang sangat membenci Orochimaru karena masa lalu yang menimpanya.

"Aku tak tahu, aku pergi setelah melancarkan serangan terakhirku." Ungkap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Ma'af karena aku akan menghambat perjalanan, aku sangat membutuhkan waktu istirahat untuk memulihkan tenagaku!"

"A- Ah... Kebetulan karena hari sudah mulai gelap, kita harus menemukan tempat strategys untuk Yamato mendirikan sebuah tempat peristirahatan." Ungkap Aoba, ia memaklumi atas apa yang sebelumnya Naruto tuturkan.

"Ya memang kita sangat membutuhkannya, pada malam hari sering terjadi badai padang pasir yang melanda beberapa wilayah." Kazekage mengangguk menyetujui akan usulan tersebut, mengingat bahwa akan berbahaya jika mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. "Besok pagi kita bisa melanjutkan kembali perjalanan, dan kemungkinan jika tak ada hambatan kita akan sampai di Sunagakure siang hari."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEW DIMENSION**  
**THE SECOND PEACE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

Sunagakure no Sato, desa yang bersembunyi dibalik Pasir. Sunagakure itu sendiri terletak di sebuah lembah dibentengi balik tebing batu, jalan untuk masuk ke dalam desa adalah di celah antara dua permukaan tebing yang memberikan pertahanan alami untuk desa yang membuat desa ini sangat sulit untuk mengalami Invasi.

"Aku melihat mereka!" Seru salah-satu dari 12 Shinobi yang bertugas berjaga diatas tebing depan yang tinggi di di jalan masuk desa Sunagakure.

"Mana? Cepat berikan!" Seru Shinobi B yang langsung merebut teropong yang sebelumnya di gunakan Shinobi A. "Kau benar, Kazekage-Sama bersama dengan Team Konoha yang sempat di informasikan." Tambahnya yang melihat beberapa Shinobi yang berlari mengawal kepulangan Kazekage Sunagakure.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang di Sunagakure, desa yang kami cintai!" Ungkap Sabaku Rasa. Ia memberi sambutan tersendiri keapada Team GOM, terlihat pula 12 Shinobi yang sebelumnya berada di atas tebing telah turun untuk menyambut kedatangan Kazekage mereka.

"Selamat datang, Kazekage-Sama!" Seru mereka bersamaan seraya membungkuk hormat pada Sabaku Rasa sang Yondaime Kazekage.

'Masih sama, tidak terlalu asing dengan ingatanku dahulu.' Gumam Naruto. Senyum kecil muncul menghiasi wajah tampannya, sesekali melirikan kedua matanya menatap dua tebing tinggi tempat masuk desa Sunagakure.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Seperti yang sudah Esya janjikan, setelah Esya menyelesaikan rancangan Chapter 20 ini 100% akan langsung Esya Update. Ma'afkan Esya karena terlalu laaaaamaaa Update Chapter 20 ini, alasannya ya karena Esya tidak memiliki fasilitas untuk menulis. Esya untuk sementara hanya mampu mencicil tiap Word yang ada untuk rancangan Chapter, Esya juga melakukannya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi merampok Laptop yang tengah dipakai Kakak untuk membuat Skripsi kelulusannya. m(-_-)m  
**

**A/N: **_Ada pertanyaan dari Guest nih!** Begini: Err... Ano author-san, sbenarnya Rasenshuriken sama mini bijudama (bener gak sih namanya?) kyuubi ekor 4 (4 atw 5, aku lupa), kuat mana?**_

_Menurut Esya masih kuat Biijudama, alasannya karena Biijudama dihasilkan dari gabungan dua energy yang bertentangan (Positif n Negatif). Berbanding jika memang Rasenshuriken Naruto disisipi oleh unsur lain, contohnya Senjutsu atau pun unsur lainnya. (Rasenshuriken yang digunakan Naruto di Chapter sebelumnya hanya Rasenshuriken biasa dengan ukuran yang berbeda) Coba deh bandingkan dengan dampak serangan yang telak menghantam Kakuzu! Kawah yang tercipta hanya satu dan berdiameter seadanya, sedangkan dengan Biijudama yang anda sebutkan lebih destruktif dari Rasenshuriken yang telak menghantam Kakuzu._

_**Bagaimana dengan pendapat kalian?** Jika berminat menjawab, tolong sisipkan dikolom Review!_

**.**

**Balasan Review Non Login:**

**Nukenin, ****aldho namikaze &amp; ****Fin:** Dari segi pertarungan semua orang memiliki gaya tersendiri untuk menyampaikannya, begitu pula dengan Esya. Esya tidak ingin terburu-buru meng- Eliminasi Scene pertarungan, Esya ingin menyajikan Scene yang mampu membuat para Reader tertarik bukan karena dari segi kekuatannya saja. Memang Naruto itu sangat kuat, namun Naruto tak ingin gegabah juga jika harus mengeluarkan kemampuan aslinya yang nanti akan membuat dunia jadi gempar. Terimakasih banyak!

**Namikaze'Minato123:** Ketika Jiraiya pertama kali bertatap muka, kemungkinan hanya Jiraiyalah yang akan Naruto kasih tahu atas identitas yang sebenarnya.

**NameUchihaLepu:** Posesif hanya sementara, akibat dari Mood Swingssss membuatnya ingin memonopoli Naruto hanya miliknya. Untuk masalah KushiMebuMiko Esya sudah tahu pasti jalan yang akan ditempuh ketiganya, jalan untuk menjadikan mereka Nyonya Uzumaki.

**Kiba ashikaga:** Waaahhh terimakasih banyak atas apa yang telah anda berikan untuk Esya, ini termasuk ilmu referensi selanjutnya jika nanti Jutsu ini akan Esya munculkan lagi.

**Guest:** Ma'af tidak bisa, ini sudah di tetapkan dalam Plot yang nanti kedepannya Esya terapkan.

**Shizuka:** Tidak, alasannya karena Tsunade akan datang sendiri ke Konoha bersama Jiraiya. (Chapter sebelumnya Sandaime telah menyampaikan sebuah Informasi mengenai Naruto yang membuat kedua muridnya penasaran, untuk itu keduanya pulang ke Konoha untuk menjawab rasa penasaran mereka)

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '******New Dimensions:** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER**  
**Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Harem! Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension  
The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmati perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"  
'Bijuu/Monster'  
"..Jutsu!"  
**(Keterangan)

* * *

**Sebelumnya:**

"Selamat datang di Sunagakure, desa yang kami cintai!" Ungkap Sabaku Rasa. Ia memberi sambutan tersendiri keapada Team GOM, terlihat pula 12 Shinobi yang sebelumnya berada di atas tebing telah turun untuk menyambut kedatangan Kazekage mereka.

"Selamat datang, Kazekage-Sama!" Seru mereka bersamaan seraya membungkuk hormat pada Sabaku Rasa sang Yondaime Kazekage.

'Masih sama, tidak terlalu asing dengan ingatanku dahulu.' Gumam Naruto. Senyum kecil muncul menghiasi wajah tampannya, sesekali melirikan kedua matanya menatap dua tebing tinggi tempat masuk desa Sunagakure.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 21**  
Terhubung dengan Shukaku, Ichibi.

**.**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

Pagi hari terdengar sahutan Ayam berkokok di desa Konohagakure, di gedung tempat pemimpin desa berada. Tepat di hadapan Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sang pemimpin desa hanya terdiam duduk santai dengan sebuah pipa rokok di tangannya, sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas asap seraya dengan kedua matanya tak lepas memperhatikan dua Shinobi berbeda Gender yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jiraiya... Tsunade... Kenapa tidak memberi kabar terlebih dahulu jika memang kalian berniat pulang ke desa?..." Sandaime berkata seolah tak mengharapkan kehadiran keduanya disana, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang terlonjak girang mengetahui dua muridnya mau singgah di kampung halaman. "...Kupikir kalian sudah tak ingin lagi menginjakan kedua kaki kalian di desa ini, mengingat dengan sifat yang kalian miliki tentunya. Bisa beritahu aku maksud kepulangan kalian?"

Jiraiya dan Tsunade hanya mampu terdiam, sejenak hening tak memiliki suatu tanggapan akan apa yang di sampaikan oleh Sandaime Hokage. Melihat respon keduanya, Sandaime menyinggungkan senyum seringai yang sekilas nampak di wajah tuanya.

"Jadi?" Tanyanya kembali, ingin mendengar sendiri maksud tujuan keduanya meskipun ia sendiri sudah mengetahuinya.

"Informasi yang Sensei berikan, kami ingin sebuah kepastian." Jiraiya berucap setelah terlalu lama berdiam, ingin secepatnya mengetahui akan kebenaran Informasi yang Sandaime berikan terhadap mereka berdua.

Sandaime hanya manggut-manggut menerima kejelasan maksud kedatangan keduanya, sedetik kemudian kedua matanya memicing tajam memberikan perhatian lebih untuk mereka berdua yang tepat di hadapannya. "Jadi, kalian pulang hanya untuk meminta kejelasan mengenai Informasi yang aku berikan?" Tuntutnya kembali, hal itu membuat jiraiya serta Tsunade terdiam tak mampu menanggapi tuntutan tersebut.

"Baiklah..." Mendengar ungkapan tersebut Jiraiya dan Tsunade hanya mampu menghela nafas lega, keduanya yakin sekali bahwa Sandaime akan memberikan suatu penjelasan untuk menngobati rasa penasaran keduanya. Jujur saja Jiraiya dan Tsunade sangat penasaran dengan seseorang yang terdapat di Biodata yang sebelumnya Sandaime kirimkan, keduanya bersiap mempertajam alat pendengaran serta siap memfokuskan pikiran untuk mengolah Informasi yang sebentar lagi akan mereka dapatkan. "...Tapi aku memiliki sebuah harapan untuk kalian berdua."

Hancur sudah Informasi yang keduanya nanti-nantikan, kenyataannya Sandaime langsung menyambungkan kalimat pertama dengan sebuah tuntutan yang sudah pasti akan memberatkan keduanya.

"Untuk kau, Senju Tsunade..." Tsunade langsung menarik nafas ketika namanya tersebut oleh Sandaime, keringat dingin perlahan mulai keluar ketika menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan di keluarkan oleh Sandaime. "...Kami sangat membutuhkanmu, maksudnya Rumah Sakit Konoha sangat membutuhkanmu. Apa kau tidak pernah sekalipun menyayangkan kemampuan Medis yang kau miliki?..." Tsunade perlahan mendongkak tegak menatap Sandaime, terlihat raut ketidak sukaan atas pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Sandaime namun ia masih terdiam dan lebih memilih menunggu Sandaime menyelesaikan penuturannya. "...Aku ingin kau membantu Rumah Sakit Konoha dalam tahap perkembangan, aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengambil seorang murid karena kenyataannya kau sudah mengambil dua murid yang sudah jelas sangat berguna dengan kemampuannya."

"Aku menolak!..." Sanggah Tsunade menentang pengajuan yang di berikan oleh Sandaime, segera ia berbalik badan dan berniat melangkah pergi untuk meninggalkan ruangan tempat Hokage berada. "...Aku sudah tak berminat menuntaskan rasa penasaranku, aku akan pergi."

"Tsunade?!..." Sebelum Tsunade meraih engsel pintu, Sandaime bersuara memanggilnya. "...Aku tidak ingin Konoha mengalami situasi seperti di tengah perang dunia Shinobi kedua, dimana faktor tenaga Medis yang membuat pihak kita mengalami kehilangan yang cukup besar. Kau pasti lebih mengerti dengan situasi tersebut, Tsunade."

Mendengar pernyataan dari Sandaime membuat Tsunade menundukan kepalanya dalam, jelas ia tahu situasi yang membuatnya kehilangan dua sosok terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Sudah cukup kau bersikap mengingkari kenyataan, tidak selamanya kau bisa terus berlari menghindar selama ini. Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk muridku, pikirkanlah kembali!" Setelah Sandaime menuturkan hal tersebut, Tsunade langsung membuka pintu dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, Hiruzen-Sensei!" Jiraiya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya setelah melihat adegan yang sebelumnya telah terjadi.

"Tidak..." Sandaime menjeda kalimatnya untuk kembali menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "...Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terus seperti itu. Sebagai pemimpin dan seorang guru utuknya aku harus bersikap tegas, ini demi kebaikan Tsunade sendiri. Terlebih untuk kami Konoha, terlalu naif jika Konoha tidak membutuhkan tenaga Medis seperti Tsunade."

"Aku mengerti!" Sahut jiraiya, terlihat sekali bahwa Jiraiya sudah tidak mampu menanggapi lebih lanjut persoalan mengenai keputusan Sandaime atas Tsunade.

"Untukmu Jiraiya..." Jiraiya menahan nafasnya sejenak mendengar saat namanya di sebut oleh Sandaime, ia terdiam mencoba memfokuskan diri terhadap apa yang akan Sandaime sampaikan. "...Aku ingin kau memulai untuk melatih Uzumaki Naruko, bukankah itu yang Yondaime amanatkan terhadapmu?"

Jiraiya mengangguk mengerti, jelas ia masih sangat mengingat atas pesan yang Yondaime sampaikan. Berhubung ia adalah muridnya sendiri, di tambah dengan identitas Naruko yang seorang Jinchuriki.

"Yah aku akan segera untuk memulainya, namun setelah aku selesai dengan urusanku terlebih dahulu." Sahut Jiraiya, Sandaime mengerinyitkan alisnya bingung ditambah penasaran dengan urusan yang tengah Jiraiya miliki saat ini.

"Otogakure no Sato, aku mencoba untuk melakukan pengamatan terhadap pemimpin desa Shinobi baru ini. Selain pemimpin desa Otogakure penuh akan misteri, bahkan beberapa mata-mata yang aku kirim tidak pernah kembali." Seakan mengerti dengan kebingungan gurunya, Jiraiya segera menjelaskan apa yang tengah menjadi kesibukannya saat ini.

"Otogakure?..." Tanggap Sandaime merasa sangat tertarik atas pembahasan yang saat ini diangkat oleh Jiraiya. "...Kukira kau sudah selesai dengan desa itu."

"Tidak, Sensei. Otogakure cukup sulit bagi seorang penyusup memasukinya, aku sendiri yang nanti akan langsung bertindak untuk mengamati desa baru tersebut." Sahut jiraiya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu untuk memaksakan diri, Jiraiya!" Ungkap Sandaime, merasa khawatir karena Jiraiya selalu membahayakan dirinya untuk kepentingan Informasi bagi Konoha.

"Hanya ini keahlianku yang bisa menguntungkan Konoha, pekerjaan ini juga terhubung dengan hobiku." Tanggap Jiraiya seraya terkekeh, Sandaime menghela nafas sekilas kemudian menyunggingkan senyum kecil seakan maklum dengan apa yang menjadi kegiatan Jiraiya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunagakure no Sato**

Pagi menyapa desa Sunagakure, sudah mulai nampak para penduduk yang sudah memulai aktifitas untuk mengisi kegiatan hari ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda pirang satu ini, dia masih terlihat cukup nyaman untuk berbaring diatas ranjang serta bergelut dengan selimutnya.

Namun tidak lama kemudian dua kelopak mata berwarna tan tersebut terbuka dan menampakan kedua mata hitam legam sekelam malam, mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian ia menyingkirkan selimut untuk beranjak bangun mengambil posisi duduk.

Melirikan matanya menatap kearah jam dinding berada, menghela nafas sejenak ketika menatap jarum jam yang menunjuk pada angka 9. Beranjak bangkit kemudian melangkah menuju letak kamar mandi berada, nyatanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto terlambat bangun dari waktu yang seharusnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakan pemuda bersurai Spike Blondie dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit tubuh bagian bawah, melangkah menuju letak sebuah tas perlengkapan dan segera memilih pakaian dan segera ia kenakan.

Setelah semua persiapan yang telah ia jalani, kini ia sudah berdiri rapih memperhatikan diri di depan cermin datar. Menyunggingkan senyum samar melihat pantulan dirinya disana, sudah cukup puas dengan penampilan sederhana dengan pakaian yang serba hitam. Baju kaos tanpa lengan berwarna oranye gelap dengan pusaran Uzumaki di belakang, celana panjang 3/4 warna hitam menambahkan kesan mempesona dalam penampilannya.

Melangkahkan kembali kedua kakinya menuju letak pintu ruang kamar berada, tujuannya yaitu mencari letak keberadaan anggota Teamnya yang lain.

**.**

**.**

Ruang tengah di kediaman Sabaku. Terlihat seorang gadis remaja usia 17 tahun bersurai Blondie sebahu tengah sibuk bergelut dengan sebuah sebuah kain lap, lebih tepatnya gadis remaja tersebut tengah sibuk membersihkan senjata Kipas besarnya dengan kain lap itu.

**SREEEKKK**

Suara pintu digeser mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu pada sebuah ruangan tepat berada di belakangnya, ia berbalik sekilas dan mengulum senyum kecil melihat seorang pemuda bersurai Blondie yang baru keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Naruto yang dapat melihat seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan senjatanya hanya mengulum senyum canggung, merasa malu karena ia terbangun kesiangan apalagi mengingat ia berada di kediaman sang pemimpin desa Sunagakure.

"Ohayou, Sabaku-San?!" Sapanya dengan nada canggung.

"Ohayou mo, Uzumaki-San!" Naruto menghela nafas lega karena sapaannya dibalas ramah oleh Putri dari Kazekage Sunagakure itu, ia sempat berpikir akan mendapatkan pandangan sinis seperti pertama kali kemarin menginjakan kaki di kediaman ini.

Gadis remaja yang diketahui bernama Sabaku Temari mengeratkan genggamannya pada kain lap, ia mencoba meredam kegugupannya jika ia akan menghadapi pemuda yang berada di belakangnya.

"Sepi sekali, yah? Rupanya aku terlalu lambat untuk bangun pagi ini." Sedikit basa basi Naruto mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, mengingat Temari yang sedari tadi hanya melempar punggung tak berniat sedikitpun mengawali sebuah perbincangan.

"Unn.." Naruto dapat melihat sekilas kepala Temari yang menganggukan kepalanya. "..Ayah sudah berangkat menuju ke gedung Kazekage, dua teman anggota Uzumaki-San juga dibawa oleh Ayah untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting." Temari sedikit menjelaskan atas ketidak hadiran seluruh penghuni yang berada di kediaman Kazekage.

"Dua orang? Maksudnya siapa?" Tanya Naruto, kini ia sudah di salah-satu sofa berada dekat dengan sofa yang di duduki oleh Temari.

"I- Itu..." Sejenak keheningan melanda keduanya. Sesekali Temari melirikan matanya menatap direksi Naruto, tak lupa keringat dingin pertanda gugup mulai menguar dari tubuh gadis tersebut. "...Tenzou-San dan Yamashiro-San, sedangkan dengan Inuzuka-San dan Mitarashi-San bilang mereka ingin jalan-jalan." Naruto mengerinyit heran, dapat ia tangkap nada penuh kecanggungan dalam setiap penyampaiannya.

"Aku merasa aneh, aku tak terlalu biasa dengan keformalan..." Seru Naruto terkekeh, merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi diantara mereka yang terlalu canggung jika melakukan perbincangan. "...Mungkin kau bisa memanggil nama depanku saja, dan aku akan memanggilmu juga dengan nama depanmu." Temari sedikit tersentak dengan ungkapan yang diberikan oleh Naruto, sedikit melirik kemudian ia langsung melemparkan pandangan kearah lain.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya kembali meyakinkan untuk Temari.

"Baiklah." Naruto sedikit meringis mendapat respon singkat nan ketus itu.

"Baguslah!" Tanggap Naruto yang langsung menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, kedua matanya mulai memejam mencoba menikmati acara santainya.

Temari kembali melirikan matanya menatap Naruto yang tengah bersantai di sofanya, senyum kecil muncul ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang terpejam damai.

"Naruto-San belum menyantap sarapan, bagaimana kalau sekarang aku memanaskan kembali menu yang tadi pagi?" Naruto membuka kelopak matanya mendengar tawaran tersebut, tersenyum kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Boleh, aku sangat membutuhkannya." Temari langsung beranjak bangun setelah menyimpan Kipas besar miliknya, kemudian dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju letak dapur kediaman Kazekage untuk mulai menyajikan sarapan yang sebelumnya mereka sisakan untuk Naruto.

Lima belas menit kemudian Temari kembali membawa sebuah nampan dengan beberapa menu sarapan diatasnya. Setelah sampai ditempat Naruto, Temari segera menyajikan menu sarapan yang berupa Nasi, Sup Miso, Tamagoyaki, Ikan bakar, Natto dan Acar di sebuah meja yang berada tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Woaahh.. Arigatou ne, Temari-San..." Naruto langsung meraih mangkuk berisi Nasi, tak lupa ia terlebih dahulu mematahkan dua sumpit sebagai alat makannya. "...Ittadakimasu!"

Temari hanya terdiam kaku di atas sofanya, pandangan kedua matanya tak lepas memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah menyantap menu sarapan yang ia telah sajikan.

"Huahhh... Kenyangnya!" Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan acara menyantapnya kini tengah duduk menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus perutnya yang terasa sesak karena sudah terisi.

Temari yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang tubuh Naruto hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah ekspresif dari sosok pemuda yang tengah terduduk santai di sofa itu, menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju letak dapur dengan nampan dan beberapa mangkuk kosong diatasnya.

Naruto merasa jengah jika ia harus terus berada di dalam kediaman kazekage, ia beranjak bangun dari sofa kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakiny menuju letak dapur berada.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan, tidak apa-apa kan kau disini sendiri?" Seru Naruto sedikit nada lantang, berharap seseorang yang berada di dapur mendengar.

Setelah memberitahu bahwa ia akan keluar kediaman, Naruto langsung berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar kediaman. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia beranjak, sebuah seruan menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, Naruto-San!..." Dari arah dapur Temari melangkah setengah berlari menghampirinya. "...Mungkin saja kau membutuhkan pemandu untuk mengunjungi tempat menarik di Sunagakure."

"Kau benar, akan lebih menyenangkan jika pemduduk asli Sunagakure membawaku ke suatu tempat yang benar-benar menarik dikunjungi." Naruto kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu keluar, di belakangnya Temari mengekor untuk mengikuti.

**.**

**.**

Tak sedikit orang berlalu lalang melewati jalanan ini, beberapa Stand penjual mencoba menjajapkan barang dagangannya. Naruto masih berjalan lurus menghiraukan seruan beberapa pedagang yang saling menyahut, Temari di sampingnya mengikuti langkah Naruto.

Padahal tujuan awalnya ia yang harus menunjukan beberapa tempat menarik di Sunagakure, namun karena kegugupan atas pandangan beberapa pasang mata membuatnya menjadi kendala untuk ia mengangkat sebuah pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, Temari-San..." Temari beralih menatap Naruto. "...Bukankah Kazekage-Sama memiliki 3 orang Anak? Sedangkan dari kemarin kami hanya melihat kau saja yang berada di kediaman Kazekage, dimana yang dua itu?"

"Unn..." Temari mengangguk membenarkan. "...Kankurou sedang menjalani Misi dengan kelompok Chuninnya, sedangkan dengan Gaara..." Temari terdiam sejenak, merasa bimbang untuk mengungkapkan satu saudaranya yang lain. "...Dia menghilang semenjak insiden kemunculan Monster Ichibi mengamuk di Sunagakure." Naruto dapat merasakan aura kesedihan dari Temari ketika menyinggung akan saudaranya yang bernama Gaara.

"Insiden Ichibi?" Tanyanya kembali, pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Temari.

"Aku -maksudnya kami sama sekali tak tahu kronologis sesungguhnya, namun dia menghilang begitu saja bertepatan dengan Ichibi yang dikalahkan oleh Ayah." Naruto semakin bingung dengan pernyataan itu, apa maksudnya dengan Kazekage yang mengetahui betul letak keberadaan Gaara?

**'Kebetulan sekali Naruto, aku dapat merasakan Chakra Shukaku...'** Naruto sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya mendengar sebuah seruan telepati yang mencoba memberitahu dirinya.** '...Dia berada di dalam tanah, tekanan Chakranya sangat lemah mungkin karena suatu tekanan yang mengekangnya.'**

'Apa maksudmu dengan tekanan Chakra yang lemah, Isobu?'

**'Kami sesama Biiju memiliki kemampuan yang istimewa, dimana kami akan selalu tanggap dapat merasakan Chakra Biiju lainnya. Aku dapat merasakan keberadaan Shukaku, aku merasakan Chakra Shukaku yang seakan dipaksa ditekan semaksimal mungkin.'**

'Ditekan secara paksa, kemungkinan besar itu di sengaja seperti dulu ketika aku masih menjadi Jinchuriki dari Kurama...' Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, mengolah Informasi yang sebelumnya ia terima dari sang partner. '...Semacam Fuinjutsu, kah?'

**'Ya seperti itu, tekanan yang membuat Biiju seperti kami tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena jalur Chakra kami dengan Jinchuriki yang seakan di tutup sehingga kami tak mampu memberikan Chakra untuk Jinchuriki kami.'**

'Aku mengerti, dengan tekanan seperti ini membuat si Jinchuriki tak memiliki akses untuk menggunakan Chakra Biiju. Namun pertanyaannya, untuk alasan apa sehingga membuat Jinchurikinya terkekang seperti ini?'

**'Kau tidak perlu memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu, aku yakin kau sendiripun tahu penyebab yang sebenarnya dari Jinchuriki Shukaku. Kau lebih berpengalaman karena kau sendiri tentunya sudah pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini.'**

'Gaara adalah seorang Jinchuriki yang tidak stabil, dalam kasus ini membuatnya tak segan memakai Chakra Biiju untuk menuntaskan hasrat membunuhnya. Dengan kata lain sebagai pemimpin desa, Kazekage memiliki peranan penting untuk melindungi warga Sunagakure dari segala macam ancaman...' Naruto menjeda sejenak, kemudian ia melanjutkan apa yang coba ia jabarkan. '...Dalam masalah ini, Gaara merupakan sebagian dari ancaman desa Sunagakure karena hasrat membunuhnya itu.'

**'Sialan! Kazekage lebih memilih mengasingkan Jinchuriki Shukaku untuk meminimalisir ancaman desa, sangat tepat sekali.'**

'E- eh?' Naruto tersentak atas pernyataan dari Isobu, merasa terkejut karena satu fakta tersebut.

**'Dugaanku mengarah pada satu fakta, dimana aku merasakan tekanan Chakra Shukaku dari dalam tanah. Aku yakin Jinchuriki itu dikurung, tidak akan dibiarkan untuk berkeliaran di desa Sunagakure.'**

'Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya terus seperti ini, Isobu!...' Tanggap Naruto, rahangnya mengeras ketika menyadari fakta tersebut. '...Gaara adalah sahabatku, aku harus menolongnya.'

**'Kalau begitu, kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan bukan?'**

"...-San?!"

"...To-San?!"

"Naruto-San?!" Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya, mendengar sebuah seruan memanggilnya membuat dia sadar dari lamunan.

"A- Ah, iya ada apa?" Temari mengerut dahi bingung, mendengar pertanyaan itu dari naruto.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Naruto-San?" Naruto tersenyum canggung, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Apa kau ingin mengetahui keberadaan Adikmu itu, Temari-San?" Temari tersentak dengan pertanyaan tersebut, dengan segera tanpa keraguan sedikitpun ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu kembali dengannya. Pertama-tama kita akan mendatangi Ayahmu untuk menanyakan keberadaan Gaara, sekaligus untuk meminta persetujuan dari Kazekage-Sama."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Ayah, Naruto-San?" Tanya Temari merasa sangat penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu nanti!" Naruto segera menggenggam tangan Temari, sedetik kemudian keduanya menghilang meninggalkan jalanan Sunagakure.

**SRIIINNNGGG**

**.**

**.**

**Kazekage Tower**

Tiga orang tengah berkumpul memperbicangkan sesuatu. Satu orang yang terduduk di kursi kebesaran pemimpin desa, dua orang lainnya yang tengah berdiri tegak di hadapan meja kerja pemimpin desa.

"Jadi, Sunagakure sangat berharap unt-"

**SRIIINNNGGG**

Kazekage langsung menghentikan apa yang akan selanjutnya ia ucapkan, kedua matanya langsung beralih menatap dua sosok yang baru saja muncul tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kepalaku pusing, perutku rasanya mu- ~Ugh!" Temari langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan, sedetik kemudian ia berlari menuju letak kamar kecil yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan dengan Naruto, ia langsung melangkah dan berhenti tepat diantara Aoba dan Yamato berdiri.

"Apa ada masalah, Naruto-San?" Tanya Kazekage, mencoba menanyakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Kenapa rasanya beg- ~Hoek! Hoek!" Terdengar suara muntahan dari arah kamar kecil, Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung merasa maklum untuk ukuran Temari yang baru pertama kali pergi dengan Hiraishin.

"Jadi?" Kembali Kazekage Sabaku Rasa bertanya atas maksud tujuannya datang menemuinya, menghiraukan suara muntahan dari arah kamar kecil disana.

"Ehem..." Naruto beredehem sekilas untuk mengawali apa yang ingin ia sampaikan selanjutnya. "...Saya ingin meminta titik kordinat keberadaan Gaara, Jinchuriki dari Ichibi." Tanpa basa basi Naruto langsung mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya, kedua mata Kazekage membulat sempurna.

Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu identitas dari Jinchuriki desa lain? Bukankah suatu hal yang rahasia identitas seorang Jinchuriki? Tidak mungkin orang luar desa mengetahui rahasia seperti ini.

"Ba- Bagaimana anda bisa tah-"

"Saya juga seorang Jinchuriki!..." Kazekage kembali dipaksa terkejut ketika melihat tiga ekor terbuat dari Chakra berwarna biru langit meliuk-liuk di atas tubuh Naruto, begitu pula dengan Yamato dan Aoba yang tak mampu menahan rasa terkejutnya. "...Lebih tepatnya, Saya adalah Jinchuriki dari Sanbi."

Keputusan yang sangat tepat. Tidak ada cara lain untuk Naruto mengungkapkan identitasnya, inilah satu-satunya alibi agar pihak Sunagakure tidak mencurigai dirinya sebagai pihak mata-mata desa luar. Nyatanya memang benar, identitas seorang Jinchuriki adalah suatu kerahasiaan setiap desa.

"Naruto, ka-"

"Itu benar, Yamato. Menurutmu bagaimana caranya aku mengalahkan Yondaime Mizukage Yagura waktu itu? Inilah jawabannya, aku menyegel Sanbi dalam tubuhku untuk memenangkan peperangan Rebelion." Naruto seakan mengerti dengan apa yang akan di pertanyakan oleh Yamato, sehingga ia segera memotong apa yang akan Yamato utarakan. "Alasan ini juga yang membuatku melatih kembali kontrol Chakraku, karena setelah menyegel Sanbi kontrol Chakraku menurun drastis."

"Bagaimana saya tahu mengenai Jinchuriki Ichibi? Saya tahu dari Sanbi yang ada di dalam tubuh saya, dia mengatakan bahwa Jinchuriki Ichibi sedang tersiksa dan berakhir dengan saya yang berniat untuk menolongnya." Kazekage terdiam tak mampu berkata apa-apa, menundukan kepalanya sekilas mengingat perlakuannya terhadap sang Anak.

"Menolong? Dengan cara apa anda akan menolongnya, Naruto-San?" Tuntut Kazekage dengan rahang yang mengeras, kedua matanya menatap nyalang Naruto mempertajam tuntutannya.

"Saya akan membebaskan Gaara, karena sebenarnya saya tahu letak keberadaan Gaara dengan mengikuti intruksi dari Sanbi. Saya hanya ingin meminta persetujuan anda, Kazekage-Sama!" Kazekage kembali terdiam, ludahnya tercekat merasa bimbang dengan beberapa pemikiran yang sempat terlintas dalam kepalanya.

"Tidak, Sunagakure tidak bisa membiarkan seorang Jinchuriki tidak stabil sepertinya untuk terus berkeliaran dan berakhir dengan membunuh satu persatu warga Sunagakure. Saya tahu, sebagai seorang Ayah saya amatlah gagal. Namun sebagai seorang Kazekage kami dituntut untuk tidak memiliki rasa egois terhadap keluarga, inilah yang saya pilih untuk ketentraman Sunagakure." Ungkap Kazekage, menolak Naruto untuk membebaskan Gaara.

"Bagaimana jika Gaara menjadi stabil? Apakah anda akan tetap mempertahankan ego anda untuk melindungi Sunagakre, dan kembali akan mengurungnya?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Kazekage tertohok, ia adalah seorang Ayah yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak menginginkan hal seperti ini.

"Saya akan memperbaiki segel Fuinjutsu yang dipasang untuk mengekang Ichibi dalam tubuhnya, itulah tujuan saya yang sebenarnya." Kazekage terdiam sejenak, masih bergelut dengan pikirannya untuk menerima usulan Naruto. "Percayalah pada saya, Kazekage-Sama!"

**SRAAAKKK**

Suara sebuah kursiu digeser, Kazekage mulai beranjak berdiri dan langsung melangkah menghampiri tempat Naruto. Menepuk bahunya sekilas, kemudian Kazekage kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar ruangan pemimpin desa. Naruto menyunggingkan senyum simpul, tak ingin menunggu lama ia segera mengikuti langkah Kazekage.

Begitu pula dengan Yamato dan Aoba. Mereka berduapun langsung mengikuti langkah Naruto, mereka sudah mengerti jika sewaktu-waktu keberadaan mereka pasti akan di butuhkan terutama bagi Yamato yang memiliki Element Mokuton.

Seorang Gadis remaja beranjak dewasa, Sabaku Temari yang berada tepat dibalik pintu kamar kecilpun langsung menguntit di belakang. Melangkah dengan pasti, sesekali sebelah tangannya mengusap jejak buliran airmata yang sebelumnya memenuhi kedua pipinya.

**.**

**.**

Lima orang yang sebelumnya berada di gedung Kazekage telah sampai di sebuah tempat yang berada di lorong gua padang Pasir, tepat di hadapan mereka sebuah ruangan yang tak ada yang tahu keadaan di dalam karena terhalang sebuah dinding serta sebuah pintu besi besar akses untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Buka pintunya!" Perintah Kazekage terhadap dua orang Shinobi yang di tugaskan menjaga ruangan tersebut, semua nampak tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran dengan isi dalam ruangan tersebut.

Pintu terbuka, terpampang langsung di hadapan seluruh pasang mata. sebuah ruangan luas yang nampak gelap, serta tampak satu lorong jalan masuk yang pastinya akan menghubungkan menuju satu ruangan yang memang mereka akan tuju.

Tidak menunggu terlalu lama untuk pintu terbuka sepenuhnya. Uzumaki Naruto, Yamashiro Aoba, serta Tenzou Yamato langsung melangkah lebih masuk mengikuti langkah Duo Sabaku yang sudah terlebih dahulu melangkah di depannya. Tak jarang rasa penasaran menyambangi diri mereka, terlihat dari pebjagaan yang cukup ketat hanya untuk mengunjungi satu ruangan.

Sepuluh menit mereka menyusuri lorong gelap di bawah tanah, akhirnya kini mereka sudah sampai di ujung lorong yang memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan luas. namun bukan hal itu yang menjadi Fokus seluruh pasang mata, akan tetapi sebuah tempat dengan beberapa pasang besi mirip seperti ruang tahanan.

Semakin mendekat mereka melangkah, seorang gadis bersurai pirang sebahu langsung menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Ia tampak syok melihat satu sosok anak remaja laki-laki usia 13 tahun yang berada di dalam ruang tahanan, sosok remaja yang kini tengah terduduk lemas memeluk kedua lututnya. Belum selesai dengan kejutan tersebut, terlihat bagian kaki kiri dari remaja itu terlilit sebuah rantai berwarna merah menyala.

"GAARA?!" Sabaku Temari berteriak hysteris memanggil nama remaja itu. Ia langsung menyongsong maju mendekati terali besi ruang tahanan, seketika ia tersentak mundur ke belakang ketika kedua tangannya hendak menyentuh terali besi.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, ia langsung beralih menatap nyalang Rasa. Meskipun ia sudah tahu kemungkinan yang tertampak di depannya, namun beda dengan dia yang melihatnya sendiri kekejian seorang Ayah yang memperlakukan Anaknya seperti ini di karenakan status Jinchuriki yang di sandangnya.

"APA ANDA PIKIR INILAH JALAN YANG ANDA PILIH, HAH?..." Rasa hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang Naruto sampaikan, tersenyum miris mengingat perlakuan yang ia berikan terhadap salah-satu Putranya itu. "...Tolong buka segel Fuin yang melapisi ruang tahanan ini, Kazekage-Sama!" Naruto menghela nafas panjang meredam amarahnya, sesegera mungkin meminta agar Kazekage membuka Fuin yang melapisi ruang tahanan.

Sedikit keraguan muncul dalam hati Kazekage, kedua matanya melayang kesana kemari menimbang keputusan yang hendak ia ambil ini.

"Anda bisa mempercayakan ini pada saya, karena saya yakin dengan kemampuan yang saya miliki Kazekage-Sama!" Sahut Naruto dengan nada datar. "Jika Ichibi kembali mengamuk, saya mampu untuk segera menghentikannya tanpa memakan korban lebih lanjut."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, saya mempercayaimu Naruto-San!" Sabaku Rasa mulai melangkah kedepan menuju terali besi. "Temari, mundurlah!" Setelah Temari menjauh dari terali besi, Rasa langsung merangkai pelepasan Insou untuk Fuin yang mengekang ruang tahanan.

**"..Fuinjutsu: Teisai Supesu, KAI!"**

Setelah mengucapkan pelepasan, sisi ruang serta terali besi yang mengurung Gaara menguar sinar berwarna merah terang. Perlahan namun pasti, sinar merah tersebut semakin memudar dan menghilang meninggalkan ruang lingkup sel tahanan.

**SRAAAANNNGGG**

Sabaku Rasa langsung tersentak dengan suara dentingan antara dua logam, menatap langsung kearah suara. Disana dapat terlihat seorang Naruto yang tengah menggenggam Shinso dengan panjang 3m, kemudian ia beralih menatap terali besi yang sudah terpotong untuk memudahkan seseorang untuk melangkah masuk menuju ruang tahanan.

Setelah menyarungkan Shinsonya, melalui celah yang ia buat dari memotong terali besi Naruto langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk kedlam ruangan.

Sosok remaja yang diketahui bernama Sabaku Gaara masih kukuh mempertahankan posisinya, hal itu membuat Naruto meringis dan memutuskan untuk lebih mendekat lagi menuju tempat Gaara.

"Hey?!..." Mendengar suara sapaan, ditambah dengan elusan terhadap rambut merahnya membuat Gaara mendongkak menatap Naruto yang kini tengah menyunggingkan senyuman. "...Bagaimana kabarmu, Gaara?"

"?"

"A- Ah perkenalkan!..." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, terdiam beberapa detik kemudian kembali menarik uluran tangannya karena tak mendapatkan tanggapan darinya. "...Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kenapa?..." Naruto mengerinyit bingung dengan satu kata itu, satu kata yang menyiratkan suatu keputusasaan dari Gaara. "...Kenapa kau bisa datang kesini? Untuk apa kau datang kesini? Apa kau datang untuk membunuhku?" Pertanyaan terakhir membuat Naruto tersentak, dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepala untuk menyanggah pertanyaan terakhir itu.

"Apa untungnya dengan aku membunuhmu?..." Naruto bertanya balik seraya mengangkat alisnya menggoda. "...Aku sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Ayahmu, aku datang untuk membebaskanmu Gaara."

"Cih!..." Gaara mendecih merasa muak mendengar pernyataan tersebut. "...Membebaskanku? Bagaimana caranya kau bisa membebaskanku, eh? Aku ini seorang Monster, kau tahu?..." Gaara berseru sedikit lirih diakhir kalimatnya, ia menunduk dalam mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang tengah menyeringai. "...Percuma aku bebas, aku akan membunuh dan terus membunuh sampai saatnya aku merasa puas."

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Gaara?" Tanya Naruto, mencoba mengajak Gaara agar terbuka dengannya.

"Karena aku seorang Monster, tugas seorang Monster sepertiku adalah membunuh." Sahut Gaara, saat ini ia mulai memunculkan sifat Yanderenya.

"Jadi begitu pendapatmu?..." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto langsung beranjak menegakan tubuhnya. "...Kalau begitu, aku akan menunjukan pengertian Monster dengan cangkangnya." Tiga ekor Sanbi berwarna biru laut langsung keluar dari balik punggung Naruto, satu ekor melayang menuju Gaara sehingga kini Gaara bisa mendongkak menatapnya akibat satu ekor Sanbi yang menyangga dagunya.

"Aku juga sama sepertimu, Gaara..." Gaara terdiam dengan kedua mata yang membola terus memperhatikan Naruto. "...Tapi aku sangat menolak jika aku di sebut sebagai seorang Monster, kita adalah suatu cangkang yang menampung satu teman dalam tubuh kita."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, naruto langsung berbalik badan kemudian melangkah menghampiri tempat Rasa berada.

"Tolong anda lepaskan Fuin yang mengekang Chakranya!" Nada suara yang tidak terlalu lantang, hanya dapat di dengar oleh Rasa yang tepat berada di dekatnya.

Rasa langsung melangkah dan berhenti 5m dari tempat Gaara terduduk, merangkai Insou pelepasan untuk Segel Fuin yang mengekang Chakra Gaara.

**"..Fuinjutsu: Hoiji ashi, KAI!"**

Rantai merah yang mengekang pergelangan kaki kiri Gaara mulai bersinar semakin terang, sedetik kemudian rantai tersebut langsung melebur menjadi serpihan menyerupai kaca yang terpecah.

"MATI!" Gaara yang baru terlepas dari Segel yang mengekang pergerakannya langsung berlari menuju tempat Sabaku Rasa, satu meter di depannya ia melompat dan mempersiapkan sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari Pasir.

**BRAAAAAKKKK**

Sebelum tombak tersebut mencapai tubuh Rasa, Gaara terlebih dahulu terhempas akibat sulur kayu yang menghantam tubuhnya.

Sabaku Rasa tersenyum simpul melirik Yamato yang tepat berada di belakangnya. "Terimakasih, padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan pertahanan untuk serangan tiba-tiba itu."

Yamato menganggukan kepalanya menerima, meskipun ia sendiri sudah tahu Kazekage tak mungkin diam saja dan menerima serangan tersebut.

"Kau adalah Ayah terburuk, kau membuat Anakmu menanggung beban berat seperti ini. Kemudian kau seenaknya mengasingkan aku ketika kau menyadari bahwa aku memang tak berguna, kau seakan membuatku menjadi sebuah ancaman untuk desa yang kau pimpin ini." Amarah Gaara sudah sampai puncaknya, ia sudah bersumpah untuk membalas apa yang telah di lakukan Ayahnya sehingga membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Terlihat dari beberapa Pasir yang kini mulai terkumpul di setengah badan Gaara, sebelah matanya juga sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan khas mata milik Shukaku.

Rasa terdiam tak mampu menanggapi pernyataan tersebut, ia sungguh sangat sadar dengan fakta dari pernyataan tersebut. Dia memang sudah menyadari atas kegagalannya untuk memerankan sosok seorang Ayah, ia tak memiliki hak untuk menyanggah keluh kesah yang di sampaikan oleh Anaknya.

**PLUK**

Rasa mendongkak menatap Naruto yang sebelumnya menepuk bahunya, ia hanya tersenyum miris tak menghentikan Naruto yang kini mulai melangkah kedepan siap menghadapi Gaara.

Yamato dan Aoba juga mulai melangkah mengikuti Naruto. Meskipun keduanya sudah mendapatkan penolakan, namun hal itu tak kunjung menghentikan niat untuk membantu Naruto demi menenangkan Jinchuriki tersebut.

"Kau ingin memilih menjadi apa, Gaara?..." Naruto berujar menuntut suatu jawaban. "...Menjadi Monster seperti yang kau katakan, atau menjadi sebuah cangkang seperti yang aku katakan?"

Gaara tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, ia mengalirkan lebih banyak Chakra keseluruh tubuhnya. Sehingga kini seluruh pasang mata dapat melihat gumpalan Pasir yang merayap semakin naik melingkupi tubuh remaja tersebut, semakin menaik sehingga setengah tubuh Gaara di lingkupi oleh pasir menyerupai setengah mini Shukaku.

**'Dia sangat keras kepal!...'** Naruto mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Isobu.** '...Aku ingin kau menggulung Shukaku, gunakan Element yang aku miliki untuk memadatkan Pasir miliknya!'**

'Aku sangat tahu, kau tak usah mengguruiku Isobu!'

**'Cih!...'** Naruto terkekeh mendengar balasan dari isobu.** '...Terserahmu saja, namun tak mungkin aku meninggalkan seorang petarung keras kepala sepertimu berlaku seenaknya.'**

'Terimakasih atas pengerti-'

Naruto langsung memutuskan kontak telepatinya, segera ia harus melompat untuk menghindari terjangan dari Gaara.

Masih dalam pose melayang, Naruto segera merangkai Insou untuk membalas serangan yang di berikan oleh Gaara.

**"..Suijin: Mizu Kozui!"**

Naruto menghentakan kedua tangannya menuju Gaara, sedetik kemudian gelombang Air besar tercipta di belakang punggung Naruto dan secepat kilat melesat menuju Gaara dalam bentuk serangan gelombang ombak.

Dalam jangka waktu 15 detik, ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh Air yang menggenang setinggi 5m. Naruto sendiri kini tengah berdiri santai, dengan kedua kaki dilapisi Chakra untuk menapakan diri diatas Air.

"Ba- Bagaimana bisa?" Sabaku Rasa cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, melihat salah-satu Jutsu Naruto yang mampu membuat banjir bah sehingga mampu menggenang seluruh ruangan.

"Dia memang Shinobi yang penuh kejutan, baru kali ini aku melihat Naruto memiliki Jutsu seperti ini." Sahut Yamato yang berdiri tepat di samping Kazekage Rasa.

"Suijin?..." Aoba mengerutkan alisnya bingung, sedetik ia dapat mendengar seruan Jutsu yang Naruto keluarkan tadi. "...Dewa Air, apa hubungannya dengan Jutsu ini?"

"Bukankah Sanbi di kenal sebagai sosok Dewa Air?" Ungkap Sabaku Rasa, mencoba menanggapi pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Aoba.

"Mungkin saja karena Naruto merupakan Jinchuriki Sanbi, ia mampu menggunakan Element Air istimewa yang dimiliki oleh Sanbi. Mengingat mengenai seorang Jinchuriki mampu untuk menguasai suatu Element yang dimiliki oleh si Biiju, hal seperti ini sudah di buktikan oleh Jinchuriki Yonbi dari Iwagakure." Yamato mengeluarkan hipotesisnya, Kazekage dan Aoba hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda setuju dengan penjelasan itu.

Sabaku Rasa, Sabaku Temari, Yamashiro Aoba dan Tenzou yamato berdiri tegak penuh kesiagaan diatas sebuah batang kayu yang di ciptakan oleh Yamato. Empat sosok Shinobi itu memilih untuk terus memperhatikan pertarungan antara Naruto dan Gaara yang terjadi di bawah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N:** _Sabaku Gaara (13), Jinchuriki Ichibi Sunagakure yang tidak di biarkan bebas. Dia di kurung karena dia merupakan Jinchuriki yang tidak stabil, mengingat atas insiden dua tahun yang lalu mengamuk di Sunagakure._

_Sabaku Temari (17), Kunoichi Chunin Sunagakure. Temari memiliki usia lebih tua dari Canon, sudah lulus Ujian Chunin malah Temari sudah pernah mengikuti Ujian Jounin namun GAGAL._

_Sabaku Kankurou (15), Shinobi Chunin Sunagakure. Shinobi yang baru saja LULUS menjadi Chunin tahun lalu, saat ini ia selalu aktif mengambil Misi Shinobi Sunagakure untuk mengejar target menjadi Jounin secepatnya._

_**Suijin:** Element Air yang berfungsi jika Naruto memakai Element istimewa milik Sanbi._

_**Fuinjutsu Teisai Supesu: **Fuinjutsu yang berfungsi untuk menutup area anti Chakra, menekan energy Chakra jika berada di ruang lingkup Fuinjutsu ini.  
_

_**Fuinjutsu Hoiji ashi: **Fuinjutsu untuk menutup Akses Chakra asing. Bagi seorang Jinchuriki, membuat Biiju dalam tubuhnya tak mampu untuk mengalirkan Chakra pada si Jinchuriki.**  
**_

**.**

**Balasan Reviews Non Login:**

**Name Boe-sama:** Emmm.. Naru dipastikan akan mengungkapkan identitasnya pada satu orang, yaitu Jiraiya. Dimana bahwa sosok Jiraiya adalah sosok yang paling berperan besar bagi kehidupan Naruto di dimensinya dahulu, ia sangat mengagumi serta sangat menghormati sosok gurunya itu.

**Name UchihaLepu:** Umur Itachi/Shisui, 18 tahun. Kakashi di sini memiliki usia lebih tua dari mereka berdua, 21 tahun. Tsunade tidak akan masuk dalam List Harem, namun entah bagaimana nanti saja.

**Nadia kara annabele:** Untuk beberapa Kekkei Genkai Naruto, ia baru menguasai dengan sangat. Yaitu Yoton, Hyooton dan Futton. Untuk Mokuton dia belum sangat menguasai, dan juga untuk Jinton sama sekali ia tidak bisa menguasainya. (Kekkei Touta, Naruto tidak begitu mahir membagi konsentrasi antara 3 Element sehingga membuatnya tidak dapat menguasai Jinton)

**Namikaze'Minato123:** Nanti ketika Naruto telah memutuskan untuk segera memulai pelatihan dengan Naruko, mengontrol Chakra Kyuubi.

**riski56:** Jujur, Esya sendiri bingung mau masukin scene apaan lagi. Berhubung hanya scene itu yang Esya butuhkan untuk Chapter 20, makanya Esya hanya masukan scne itu.

**Guest:** Untuk Kamui yang menghisap diri menuju dimensi kamui Naruto belum dapat menguasainya, Naruto saat ini hanya mampu untuk mengirim objek lain menuju dimensi Kamui.

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '******New Dimensions:** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER**  
**Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Friendship, dan Romance  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Harem! Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OC atau OOC, SMART! Naru, GODLIKE! Naru, HAREM! Naru**

***-o0o0o0o-***

**.**

**New Dimension  
The Second Peace*-**

**Summary : **Perdamaian telah tercipta, tak ada lagi yang namanya pertempuran dan peperangan. Namun, itu semua serasa tak sempurna jika hanya kau sendiri yang menikmati perdamaian tersebut. Berniat ingin mengulang masa lalu, malah tersesat didimensi lain dan tak bisa kembali.

**.**

"Normal"  
'Thinking'  
"**Bijuu/Monster"  
'Bijuu/Monster'  
"..Jutsu!"  
**(Keterangan)

* * *

**Sebelumnya:**

"Dia memang Shinobi yang penuh kejutan, baru kali ini aku melihat Naruto memiliki Jutsu seperti ini." Sahut Yamato yang berdiri tepat di samping Kazekage Rasa.

"Suijin?..." Aoba mengerutkan alisnya bingung, sedetik ia dapat mendengar seruan Jutsu yang Naruto keluarkan tadi. "...Dewa Air, apa hubungannya dengan Jutsu ini?"

"Bukankah Sanbi di kenal sebagai sosok Dewa Air?" Ungkap Sabaku Rasa, mencoba menanggapi pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Aoba.

"Mungkin saja karena Naruto merupakan Jinchuriki Sanbi, ia mampu menggunakan Element Air istimewa yang dimiliki oleh Sanbi. Mengingat mengenai seorang Jinchuriki mampu untuk menguasai suatu Element yang dimiliki oleh si Biiju, hal seperti ini sudah di buktikan oleh Jinchuriki Yonbi dari Iwagakure." Yamato mengeluarkan hipotesisnya, Kazekage dan Aoba hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda setuju dengan penjelasan itu.

Sabaku Rasa, Sabaku Temari, Yamashiro Aoba dan Tenzou yamato berdiri tegak penuh kesiagaan diatas sebuah batang kayu yang di ciptakan oleh Yamato. Empat sosok Shinobi itu memilih untuk terus memperhatikan pertarungan antara Naruto dan Gaara yang terjadi di bawah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 22  
**Terhubung dengan Shukaku, Ichibi. II

**.**

Sekarang lorong gua tempat Gaara bernaung telah menjadi lautan kecil, air yang membuncah memenuhi seluruh permukaan guan sampai setinggi 7m. Naruto berdiri menantang menapakan kedua kakinya diatas air, kedua mata tak lepas memperhatikan sesosok remaja bersurai merah bata yang setengah tubuhnya telah di lapisi oleh Pasir akibat energy Negatif Shukaku yang mengendalikan kewarasannya.

Secepat kilat Naruto berlari maju merangsek mencoba mendekatkan diri terhadap Gaara yang berada 25m di depannya, ia ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan urusan ini untuk segera memperbaiki segel Fuin yang dipasangkan ditubuh Gaara untuk mengekang Ichibi Shukaku.

**"Ibu menginginkan darah orang asing ini?... Baiklah ibu, aku akan memberikannya. Aku akan membunuhnya dan memberikan darah yang menggenang dari orang asing ini."** Gaara terlihat tengah bergumam sendiri, sebuah seringaian bengis hadir menghiasi wajah tampan dari remaja bersurai merah bata itu.

**"..Suna Shuriken!"**

Gaara merentangkan kedua tangannya, secara bersamaan Pasir terkumpul dan melesat menjadi puluhan Shuriken yang siap menghujam tubuh Naruto yang tengah berlari menuju kearahnya.

"Ck, dia sangat liar dan pantas untuk dijinakan." Naruto bermanuver menghindar dari lesatan Shuriken Pasir yang dilesakan Gaara, terus berlari tanpa berniat mengurangi kecepatannya.

Kini hanya berkisar 5m jarak antara dirinya dan Gaara, Naruto secepatnya merangkai Insou untuk memberikan serangannya.

**"..Suijin: Sanju Suiryuudan!"**

**BLASSS BLASSSS BLASSS**

Tiga Naga Air tercipta tepat di sekeliling Gaara, tanpa menunggu lama ketiga Naga tersebut langsung melesat maju bersamaan untuk menyerang Gaara yang berdiri di tengah mereka.

**BUUUMMMMMM**

**"Arrrrggghhhh!"** Terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan dari sana, Gaara terkena telak oleh serangan ketiga Naga Air ciptaan Naruto.

**... ... ...  
**

"He- Hebat, sangat hebat!" Aoba bergumam takjub, melihat Naruto mampu menciptakan tiga Naga Air sekaligus.

"GA- GAARA?!" Temari berdiri disamping Ayahnya menatap khawatir melihat pertarungan tersebut, dimana Gaara yang terkena telak serangan Naga Air yang diciptakan oleh Naruto.

"Tidak ada kesempatan untuk Gaara, bertarung di medan Arena seperti ini adalah kelemahan dari Shukaku." Sahut Ayahnya tersenyum simpul, ia bernafas lega karena Naruto sangat tahu pasti apa yang menjadi kelemahan dari Biiju yang berada di dalam tubuh Anaknya. "Tenanglah, Temari! Naruto-San tidak akan berbuat terlalu jauh dengan Gaara, ia hanya ingin menenangkannya."

**... ... ...  
**

"Cukup, Gaara! Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih lanjut." Sejujurnya Naruto tidak ingin melakukan cara seperti ini, namun apa yang dia katakan terhadap sosok di depannya ini tak begitu digubris sehingga ia terpaksa harus melakukan cara kasar untuk menenangkannya.

**"Diam kau, orang asing! ~Grrrr"** Gaara menggeram marah terhadap sosok Naruto, ia menganggap bahwa sosok di depannya inilah suatu ancaman untuk keberadaannya.

"Percuma kau melawan! Kau akan tetap kalah dan tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dalam pertarungan ini, kau tidak akan berdaya jika menghadapi Shinobi yang memiliki kemampuan khusus Element Air." Sahut Naruto menekankan

**"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, ORANG ASING! AKU AKAN MEMBUKTIKAN KEBERADAANKU! ~HAHAHA"** Gaara mulai kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, kedua matanya menatap penuh rasa kebencian terhadap sosok Naruto.

**"..Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!"**

"Celaka!" Naruto tersentak ketika melihat kepala Gaara yang kini sudah menunduk, ia masih sangat mengingat dengan proses seperti ini. "Dia membebaskannya!" Naruto langsung merangsek maju, ia berniat untuk menghentikan Gaara agar tidak berbuat terlalu jauh dengan membebaskan Shukaku.

**... ... ...  
**

"Celaka, Gaara menggunakan teknik pura-pura tidur!" Gumam Sabaku Rasa, melihat Gaara yang kini tengah melakukan prosesi pembebasan Shukaku untuk mengontrol tubuhnya secara menyeluruh. "Kita harus naik!" Sabaku Rasa berteriak lantang, memerintahkan agar mereka secepatnya meninggalkan gua dan menuju permukaan atas.

"Teknik pura-pura tidur? Teknik yang seperti apa itu?" Gumam Aoba bertanya-tanya, pasalnya memang ia merasa cukup asing dengan nama teknik yang seperti itu.

**... ... ...  
**

Naruto sudah berada di depan Gaara, ia merangkai Insou untuk mengaktifkan Fuin pengekang untuk menghentikan proses pembebasan Shukaku. Namun sebelum ia berhasil menyentuhkan tangannya pada tubuh Gaara...

**BLAAAAARRRRRRR**

Ledakan Chakra yang berpusat pada tubuh Gaara mementalkan tubuhnya, sehingga membuat Naruto terlempar ke belakang akibat ledakan Chakra tersebut. Bahkan Air yang tepat berada di sekitar tubuh Gaara membuncah enyah, menjadi gelombang besar hingga mengosongkan area tempat dimana Gaara berada.

"Sial, aku terlambat! ~Uhuk Uhuk" Naruto berujar sedikit terbatuk, merasakan beberapa Air yang tidak sengaja tertelan dan membasahi tenggorokannya.

**"Aku bebas, aku telah bebas!..."** Seekor Rakun Pasir di depan sana menari dan berjingkrak-jingkrak penuh kesenangan, namun sedetik kemudian ia berhenti dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Naruto yang setengah berlutut menunmpu tubuhnya. **"...Groaaarrr! Kau akan mati, Manusia!"**

**'Rakun bodoh itu sedang bercanda rupanya, pemilihan humor yang sangat menyentuh! ~Hahahaha'** Sebuah suara dalam tubuh Naruto menimpali pernyataan yang di keluarkan oleh Shukaku. **'Aku ingin kau menghajarnya, Naruto. Buat Rakun bodoh itu tidak berdaya lagi!'**

'Kau sama merepotkannya untukku, Isobu! Tapi baiklah, aku akan menghajarnya untuk mendapatkan kembali Jinchuriki itu.' Naruto tersenyum simpul, tidak sedikitpun merasa terintimidai oleh pernyataan Shukaku sebelumnya. 'Emmm.. Bagaimana jika aku menghajarnya menggunakan Air milikmu itu, Isobu?'

**'Heehh.. Aku merasa sangat tersanjung, aku memberikan ijin untukmu menggunakan Air milikku sesuka hatimu! ~Khukhu'** Isobu menyeringai bengis, dalam pikirnya membayangkan Shukaku yang tengah Naruto hajar dengan Suijin miliknya.

**"..Fuuton: Daitoppa!"**

Naruto tersentak, tekanan hembusan Angin mulai ia rasakan membuatnya langsung menengadah melihat kearah depannya. Kedua matanya membelakak, Shukaku menghembuskan badai Angin yang membuat ruangan seluruh gua bergetar akibat besarnya tekanan yang di berikan.

"Dasar bodoh! Di tempat yang sesempit ini dia menggunakan Jutsu seperti itu." Naruto langsung men- Shunsin dirinya tepat diatas batang kayu tempat sebelumnya Kazekage dan yang lainnya berada, ia memperhatikan hembusan badai Angin yang tengah menerjang tempat dimana sebelumnya ia berada.

**KRAAAKK KRAAAKKK**

Suara retakan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, segera ia mendongkak melihat atap gua. "Gua ini akan segera runtuh, untung saja mereka sudah meninggalkan gua ini." Gumam Naruto, kedua matanya beralih menatap satu lubang cahaya yang tak terlalu besar sehingga dapat ia asumsikan bekas Kazekage dan yang lainnya keluar dari gua ini.

**GRUBUBUBUBUBUBUUUGGGHHH**

Atap-atap gua mulai kehilangan kekokohannya, satu persatu satu diantara mereka jatuh berguguran mengisi ruang gua dengan beban berat permukaan bagian atas. Naruto melesat menuju lengit-langit, bebarapa bongkahan atap-atap gua ia jadikan sebagai pijakan untuk sampai pada tujuannya keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"I- Itu jauh sekali!" Naruto langsung mengalirkan Chakra pada kedua kakinya, bermaksud untuk menambahkan tenaga pada tumpuan untuknya mampu melompat jauh menjangkau satu bongkahan yang berada di atasnya.

Sedikit lagi ia mencapai atas permukaan, namun bongkahan pada pijakan kedua kakinya perlahan hancur membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh kebawah.

**GREB**

Akan tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, terlebih dahulu kaki kanan Naruto dijerat oleh Pasir emas yang berusaha mempertahankan tubuhnya untuk tak terjatuh kebawah.

Naruto menengadah melihat siapa yang telah menangkap tubuhnya, seketika ia tersenyum melihat Sabaku Rasa yang tengah melayang dengan awan pasir emas miliknya disana.

"Butuh bantuan, Naruto-San?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit nada bergurau. Kazekage menarik pasir emasnya keatas, kemudian meletakan tubuh Naruto di pasir emas miliknya bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Terimakasih banyak, Kazekage-Sama!" Naruto bangkit menegakan tubuh, ia menepuk-nepuk membersihkan debu yang melekat pada pakaiannya.

"Dia datang!" Sahut Sabaku Rasa, mengalihkan perhatiannya kedepan menuju letak kawah reruntuhan gua. Sedetik kemudian, jelmaan Shukaku muncul tepat 20 meter di depan mereka berlima yang tengah melayang. "Untung saja kita berada jauh dari letak pusat desa Sunagakure, kita bisa leluasa bertarung di tempat ini."

"Ini kewajibanku, saya yang membuat Gaara seperti ini. Maka saya lah yang akan menghentikannya, Kazekage-Sama!" Ujar Naruto, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pinggiran awan Pasir emas Kazekage.

"Tidak bis- Hey! Tunggu, Naruto-San!" Terlambat, Naruto telah terlebih dahulu terjun bebas kebawah seraya kedua tangannya sibuk merangkai Insou.

**"..Suijin: Mugen Mizu no Umi!"**

**BLAAAAAASSSSSS**

Suara benturan Air dengan permukaan kawah reruntuhan gua. Naruto kembali mengeluarkan Jutsu kemampuan dari Isobu, memproduksi Air yang tidak terbatas sehingga membuat kawah reruntuhan gua beralih fungsi sebagai waduk tempat penampungan Air.

**"..Suijin: Bakusui Suishoha!"**

Naruto menghentak dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah gelombang ombak tercipta dan langsung melesat cepat menuju sosok Shukaku yang masih tampak terkejut dengan kemampuannya memproduksi Air yang bahkan mampu menyulap kawah reruntuhan menjadi sebuah danau.

**"Sialan kau, Isobu! ~Groaaarrrrr"** Shukaku menggeram di sela tubuhnya yang terhempas akibat gelombang Air yang menghantam tubuhnya.

Setelah terjangan ombak tersebut, tubuh Shukaku terasa di jerat dan tertarik menuju danau buatan Naruto membuat tubuh Shukaku tenggelam disana.

**... ... ...**

"Pengendalian Element Air miliknya sangat menakutkan!..." Aoba meneguk ludahnya tercekat. "...Kawah dengan diameter sangat luas mampu ia sulap menjadi sebuah danau, Naruto memang pantas disebut dengan Nidaime Tobirama-Sama." Sambungnya kembali, takjub dengan penglihatannya sekarang.

"Kau benar, bahkan kurasa dia sudah bisa dikatakan pantas jika harus menduduki kursi seorang Kage." Yamato menimpali, terkekeh kecil ketika ia mengungkapkan sebuah hipotesisnya yang berlebihan mengenai kemampuan Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Temari?" Sabaku Rasa tersenyum menatap Temari menggoda, ia sangat tahu bahwa pandangan kedua mata hijau gelap motif kuaci Putrinya ini tidak lepas dari Naruto.

"Di- Dia terlihat sangat ke- keren!" Gumam Temari, sedetik kemudian ia membelakak seakan sadar dengan ucapannya tadi. "E- Eh? Ma- Maksudku..."

**... ... ...**

**'Aku senang, aku sangat senang sekali melihatnya seperti itu. ~Hahahaha'** Isobu tertawa senang melihat Shukaku yang terlihat sangat kepayahan ketika menerima serangan gelombang ombak tersebut.

**TAP**

Naruto menapakan tubuhnya diatas Air danau buatannya, kedua matanya memandang kedepan ketempat dimana sebelumnya Shukaku terlihat sebelum tenggelam.

**"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH INANGMU INI, ISOBU!"** Perlahan tubuh Shukaku mulai naik. Terlihat beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang seakan terkelupas, mengatakan sebuah Fakta memang Pasir tidak akan tahan terhadap Air.

Shukaku mulai menggila, hembusan Angin badai yang berpusat pada tubuhnya berhembus menyingkirkan genangan Air yang mengelilinginya.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tak tinggal diam, ia melesat mencoba mendekati jaraknya meski harus melawan hembusa Angin yang mencoba menghempaskan tubuhnya. Di sela lariannya kedua mata Naruto membulat, kedua Oniksnya melihat Shukaku yang perlahan membuka mulutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, dua buah Energy merah dan biru mulai bertransformasi menjadi bulatan tepat di depan mulutnya itu.

"Biijudama?" Naruto mempercepat laju kedua kakinya, mencoba untuk segera sampai dan menggagalkan apa yang hendak Shukaku lakukan. "Tidak akan sempat!" Naruto segera mengeluarkan Kunai Hiraishin dari Kanji lengan kirinya, ia genggam di tangan kanan untuk mempersiapkan sebuah penghalang untuk menghalau Biijudama dari Shukaku.

**"BIIJUDAMA!"** Teriak Shukaku, ia memuntahkan bulatan di mulutnya seperti sebuah laser melesat lurus menuju tempat naruto berada.

**"..Jikukan Kekkai!"**

Setelah mengaktifkan Jutsunya. Segel Kanji Fuin yang terdapat di Kunai Hiraishin mengembang menjadi sebuah penghalang Kanji Fuin, Naruto berkeringat dingin menatap sebuah Biiju Dama ukuran sedang yang perlahan terserap kedalam penghalang Fuin yang dia ciptakan. Setelah semua Biiju Dama terserap dalam penghalang Kanji Fuin, Naruto langsung mengarahkan kedua tangannya keatas bersamaan dengan Biijudama Shukaku yang kembali keluar dan melesat keatas.

**KAABOOOOOMMMM**

Ledakan besar terjadi diatas sana, ledakan Biijudama Shukaku seakan membelah langit siang Sunagakure menimbulkan sebuah pemandangan yang cukup mampu membuat seluruh pasang mata berdecak kagum akan keindahannya.

**"BIIJUDAMA!"** Mendengar teriakan selanjutnya membuat Naruto tersentak, ia mengarahkan kembali perhatiannya kearah depan.

"APA-APAAN ITU? DIA MEMBERIKU DUA BIIJUDAMA?" Naruto berteriak dan langsung mengaktifkan mata Fumetsu Sharingan miliknya, memfokuskan sebagian Chakranya untuk segera mengaktifkan kemampuan salah-satu Fumetsu miliknya.

**"..Kamui!"**

Tepat di depan Naruto, muncul sebuah ruang distorsi yang menyerupai motif mata Fumetsu miliknya. Biijudama kedua Shukaku menabrak ruang distorsi tersebut, perlahan tertelan dan menghilang dari pandangan seluruh pasang mata.

Setelah selesai Naruto langsung menonaktifkan Fumetsunya, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan penggunaan Fumetsu yang akan menyedot Chakranya. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung, dan...

**BRUK**

Naruto jatuh berlutut menumpu tubuh dengan kedua tangannya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas merasa pening dan sangat lelah ketika dipaksa untuk mengeluarkan sejumlah Chakra cukup besar dalam waktu tergolong sangat singkat tanpa jeda.

**... ... ...**

"MUSTAHIL!" Sabaku Rasa berteriak hysteris menghiraukan waibawanya sebagai seorang Kazekage, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. "Du- Dua Biijudama tidak bisa menghentikannya. Ta- Tapi kini..."

"Kita harus turun membantunya!" Yamato langsung terjun bebas dari awan emas milik Kazekage, melihat Naruto yang kini tengah berlutut sudah menjadi tanda baginya untuk ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini.

"Dia benar, bukan saatnya kita berdiam diri!" Sabaku Rasa langsung mengarahkan awan emasnya mendekati jarak dengan Naruto yang berlutut disana.

**... ... ...**

**'Aku berada di pihakmu, hajar dia sesuka hatimu! Aku akan mendukungmu dari sini!'** Isobu mulai memperlihatkan sisi lain sebagai seorang Suporter untuk memberi semangat untuk pemain dalam pertarungan ini.

'Terimakasih, Isobu!' Naruto langsung bangkit menegakan tubuhnya, merasa cukup siap kembali bertarung karena Stamina serta Chakranya yang sudah terisi penuh berkat bantuan dari Isobu.

"NARUTO?!" Naruto menengadah keatas, melihat Yamato yang terjun bebas dan kini sudah menapak dan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. "Aku akan membantumu, aku memiliki sesuatu yang bisa mengekang Chakra milik Biiju."

"Ah.. Aku sampai melupakannya, kenapa aku bisa seperti itu yah? ~Ah ha ha" Ujar Naruto tertawa kikuk, ia sampai melupakan pengguna Mokuton yang ikut andil dalam hal ini. Kenapa ia tidak memanfa'atkan hal ini? Jika pertama Yamato ikut andil mungkin ini akan semakin mudah, pikirnya.

"Aku akan membuat dia lengah, setelah itu kau gunakan kemampuanmu itu untuk menjeratnya!" Sambung Naruto tanpa menoleh, masih menatap seurius kedepan menuju Shukaku.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Puluhan ANBU Sunagakure tiba-tiba muncul di tengah pertarungan, Naruto tersenyum tipis mengingat Biijudama pertama tadi pasti mampu untuk menarik perhatian mereka semua.

"Kalian bisa ikut bergabung jika memiliki Suiton, namun jika tidak punya..." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "...Jangan mengganggu pekerjaan kami!" Sambungnya, memperingati puluhan ANBU Sunagakure yang berada disana.

**"..Tajuu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **

**POOFT POOFT POOFT  
**

Ratusan Naruto langsung muncul memenuhi area danau yang dijadikan medan pertarungan, dengan sekali aba-aba seluruh naruto langsung melesat maju menyerang Shukaku.

"HAJAR RAKUN BODOH ITU DENGAN SUIJIN!" Teriak salah-satu Naruto, seakan memberi perintah untuk para Naruto yang lain.

"Kami mengerti, Oyabun!" Teriak seluruh Naruto mengerti dengan perintah yang dikeluarkan Master mereka.

**"..Suijin: Mizu no Kamikiri!"  
"..Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**

Serempak seluruh Naruto langsung menyerang Shukaku dengan belati Air yang mereka ciptakan, ditambah dengan 8 Naga Air yang di ciptakan oleh 8 ANBU Suna melesat menuju Shukaku.

**POOFT POOFT POOFT  
**

Setelah memberikan serangan mereka, seluruh Bunshin Naruto langsung menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap putih.

**CRAAASSSHHH CRAAASSSHHH CRAAASSSHHH**

Shukaku meraung-raung kesakitan, merasakan ratusan belati Air yang menghujam seluruh tubuhnya. **"ARRRGGGGG! KALIAN ~ARGH! MANUSIA RENDAHAN! AKU AKAN MENGHANCUR- ~ARGH! KAN KALIAN SEMUA!"**

"YAMATO!" Teriak Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu, dari bawah permukaan danau tercipta sulur akar kayu yang kini sudah menjerat tubuh Shukaku.

** "Mokuton?"** Gumam Shukaku, ia cukup terkejut dengan sesuatu yang kini tengah menjerat tubuhnya. Shukaku mulai memberontak, namun semakin ia memberontak untuk melepaskan diri, semakin erat pula jeratan akar kayu yang ia terima.

Kedua mata Naruto menyipitkan ia dapat melihat sedikit surai merah bata yang tampak disana akibat lapisan Pasir Shukaku yang menipis. "Dapat! Ini serangan terakhir dariku, Shukaku!" Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan, tepat kearah tengah dada Shukaku.

**"..Suijin: Suishi no Hori!"  
**

**SPLUUUUMMM**

Tepat, semburan Air yang keluar dari telapak tangan kanan Naruto mengenai telak kepala yang memiliki surai merah bata tersebut. "Rupanya Putri tidur kita baru bangun!" Gumam Naruto, ia tersenyum ketika mendengar umpatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Shukaku bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan runtuh menjadi debu yang dapat diterbangkan oleh Angin.

**BYUUURRR**

Tubuh remaja bersurai merah bata itu terjun bebas jatuh kearah danau. Sebelum tubuh Gaara tenggelam, Yamato langsung melompat dan menyelam untuk meraih tubuh Gaara dan membawanya ke permukaan.

"GAARA?!" Setelah Kazekage menurunkan awan emasnya, Temari berlari menuju tempat Gaara dan Yamato berada. Ia berteriak lantang memanggil Gaara yang tidak sadarkan diri, airmata berlinang merasa sangat khawatir akan keadaan Adiknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunagakure Hospital**

Setelah apa yang sebelumnya terjadi, Kazekage segera membawa Putranya itu ke rumah sakit Sunagakure untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Kini di ruang salah-satu rumah sakit bernomer 104 telah berkumpul lima orang yang sebelumnya terlibat dalam pembebasan Gaara.

"Saya akan segera memulainya, Kazekage-Sama." Gumam Naruto memecah keheningan. Seluruh pasang mata beralih menatapnya, seakan mengerti dengan ungkapan tersebut dimana Naruto yang akan memulai perbaikan segel Fuin yang mengekang Shukaku.

"Apa seharusnya kita tunggu terlebih dahulu sampai Gaara siuman, Naruto-San?" Tanya Kazekage yang langsung mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Naruto.

"Itu tidak perlu..." Jawab Naruto, dan langsung menjelaskan mengenai metode perbaikan segel Fuin yang akan ia lakukan. "...Karena saya akan masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya dan akan memperbaikinya disana. Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Putra anda, Kazekage-Sama." Naruto memberikan senyum penuh keyakinan ketika pernyataan terakhir ia ucapkan.

"Baiklah, tidak ada alasan untukku meragukanmu. Konoha adalah bagian dari Aliansi Sunagakure, tidak mungkin kalian melakukan hal yang buruk terhadap desa Aliansi kalian." Naruto, Aoba dan Yamato meneguk ludahnya tercekat mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Secara tidak langsung Kazekage memang sangat menghargai serta menghormati ikatan antara desanya dengan Konoha, hal itu di buktikan dengan rasa kepercayaannya yang tinggi terhadap Naruto yang merupakan bagian dari Konoha.

"Itu yang sangat saya butuhkan sekarang!" Tanggap Naruto membungkuk sekilas. Tak ingin membuang waktu terlalu lama, ia melangkah mendekati ranjang dan berdiri tepat disamping tubuh Gaara yang tengah terbaring disana.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya, ia bermaksud untuk berkomunikasi sejenak dengan Isobu yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

'Isobu, hubungkan Chakra milikmu dengan Shukaku sehingga aku bisa masuk kedalamnya!'

**'Ck, baiklah! Karena kau yang meminta, aku akan mengabulkannya. Meskipun, sejujurnya aku tidak sudi untuk bertemu dengan Rakun bodoh itu.'**

'Terimakasih!'

Naruto langsung membuka kelopak matanya, bersamaan dengan Fumetsu Sharingan yang telah aktif berputar mengikuti arah jarum jam. Tangan kanan terjulur kedepan, menyentuhkan telapak tangan kanannya di dahi berkanji Ai milik Gaara. Dalam rentang waktu tiga detik mata Fumetsu Sharingan berputar emakin cepat, seketika tubuh Naruto membeku tak bergerak meninggalkan kesadarannya.

Seluruh pasang mata nampak sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan saat ini. Naruto hanya terdiam dengan posisi masih menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di dahi Gaara, namun mereka dapat melihat pandangan Fumetsu yang berputar cepat serta menatap lurus kosong seperti seseorang yang tengah melamun meninggalkan kesadarannya.

**Mindscape Gaara**

Di suatu tempat yang tidak akan diketahui siapapun kecuali Jinchuriki yang menjadi Inang dari Biiju yang mendiami tubuhnya, terlihat seorang remaja bersurai merah bata yang tengah terduduk memeluk kedua lututnya dengan kepala menengadah menatap sosok Monster Rakun berekor satu yang terbuat dari Pasir.

**"Kau tidak berguna, Gaara!"** Raung Rakun Pasir tersebut, merasa sangat geram karena dalam pembebasannya tadi ia malah terganggu dengan kesadaran Gaara yang kembali.

"Ma- Ma'afkan aku, Ibu!" Tanggap Gaara menimpali pernyataan Rakun yang ia anggap sebagai Ibunya itu. "Aku memang tidak berguna, aku tidak mampu untuk menyenangkan Ibu."

**"Ya, kau memang tidak berguna. Aku membencimu, Gaara!"** Sahut Rakun kembali, mencoba untuk memberikan ungkapan yang selalu saja berhasil membuat Gaara selalu menurut padanya.

"A- Aku.. Aku tidak ingin Ibu membenciku! Sudah banyak yang membenci keberadaanku, aku tidak ingin Ibu membenciku seperti yang lain di luar sana. ~Hiks Hiks" Gaara menundukan kepalanya, menangis memeluk kedua lututnya karena tidak ingin sosok yang ia anggap Ibu itu sampai membencinya.

**"Aku tidak butuh tangisanmu itu, yang aku but-"**

**"Apa yang sedang kau katakan itu, Rakun bodoh? Berhentilah untuk terus memanipulasi mental Jinchurikimu itu!"** Sebuah suara lain memenggal pernyataan yang hendak Shukaku katakan. Secepat kilat Shukaku mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah asal suara, seakan tidak merasa asing dengan nada suara yang seperti ini.

**"KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DISINI, TEMPURUNG KELAPA?"** Shukaku meraung geram melihat seekor Monster Kura-kura berekor tiga di depannya, ia menatap nyalang kearah Monster tersebut.

**"Tentu saja bisa, karena Chakra seluruh Biiju memang saling terhubung dasar Rakun bodoh! ~Hahahaha"** Isobu menimpali, menjawab dengan nada sarkas menghina Shukaku.

"Sudah hentikan, Isobu!" Naruto muncul tepat diatas kepala dari Isobu. Melihat satu orang lagi, lebih tepatnya sosok yang sebelumnya ia lawan membuat Shukaku meraung kembali.

**"K- KAU..."** Shukaku mengarahkan picingan matanya kepada Naruto. **"...MANUSIA RENDAHAN, BAGAIMANA KAU BISA ADA DISINI?"**

"Jelas bisa, aku yang membawa Isobu kesini." Jawab singkat Naruto membuat Shukaku menggeram marah dibuatnya dan hendak langsung menyerang.

Melihat Shukaku yang hendak menyerang Tuannya, Isobu secepat kilat menembakan bola Air yang membuat tubuh Pasir Shukaku sedikit terhuyung dibuatnya.

**"Jangan sekali-kali kau berniat menyerang Tuanku, Rakun bodoh!"** Shukaku hanya mendecih mendapatkan peringatan tersebut.

"Sudah-sudah, hentikan tingkah labil kalian! Kalian akan menghancurkan tempat ini, kalian tahu?" Naruto langsung melompat turun dari kepala isobu, kemudian ia melangkah menuju tempat Gaara yang sedari tadi tengah terduduk acuh menghiraukan keributan yang terjadi.

"Hey, Adik kecil?!" Gaara menolehkan kepalanya, merasa disapa oleh seseorang yang sama yang pernah menyapanya sewaktu masih berada di dalam kurungan bawah tanah.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum simpul, segera ia langsung mengambil posisi untuk duduk menemani Gaara di sampingnya. "Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku pernah mengajakmu berkenalan sebelumnya, masih ingat?"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanyanya kembali yang membuat Naruto menghela nafas jengah.

"Sebelumnya kau sudah menanyakan itu waktu di penjara bawah tanah, sekarangpun kau menanyakan itu?..." Naruto berkata dengan nada bercanda, terkekeh sesaat kemudian ia segera menjelaskan kedatangannya. "...Aku sudah menepati apa yang sebelumnya aku katakan padamu, Gaara. Kau sudah bebas, mulai sekarang kau tidak akan tinggal disana." Naruto tersenyum ketika mengutarakan hal tersebut.

"Untuk apa? Aku hanya sendirian di luar sana, lebih baik untukku jika aku hidup disana." Ujar Gaara dengan nada lirih.

"Aku mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan, karena aku juga sempat mengalaminya bagaimana rasa kesendirian itu. Namun kau sangat salah jika kau merasa sendirian di dunia ini! Kau masih memiliki Keluarga yang sangat menyayangimu dengan tulus..." Naruto menjentikan jari, seketika tepat di hadapan Gaara muncul sebuah layar yang menggambarkan apa yang tengah terjadi diruang perawatannya. "...Lihat itu!" Gaara terdiam, kedua mata jade itu menatap lurus menuju layar yang memperlihatkan Temari yang tengah menangis seraya menggenggam tangannya, disana juga ia dapat melihat Ayahnya yang tengah terduduk menundukan kepalanya terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Kau hanya terlalu menutup diri, sehingga apa yang nampak tidak bisa kau rasakan. Mereka sangat menyayangimu karena kau adalah bagian keluarga mereka, tidak melihat kau apa dan bagaimana perlakuanmu terhadap mereka." Naruto mengelus puncak merah bata milik Gaara, tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kedua jade itu menyorot sendu apa yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Dengarkan apa yang akan aku sampaikan ini, Gaara!..." Gaara beralih menatap direksi Naruto. "...Kau adalah seorang Shinobi yang hebat, suatu saat kau akan menjadi seorang Shinobi yang sangat penting bagi Sunagakure desamu ini. Tunjukan pada mereka semua bahwa sosok yang dahulu mereka benci suatu saat akan berdiri tegak dihadapan mereka, berdiri digaris depan untuk melindungi mereka." Naruto berkata menyampaikan apa yang memang sudah ia alami sebelumnya, mengingat mengenai penyerangan Akatsuki terhadap Sunagakure serta mengingat tentang kepemimpinan Gaara sebagai komandan pasukan di masa PDS 4 yang berakhir dengan kepunahan Ras Manusia kecuali dirinya.

Setelah menyelesaikan apa yang ia sampaikan pada Gaara. Naruto langsung beranjak meninggalkan Gaara yang tengah bergelut dalam pikiran merenungkan pernyataan yang ia sampaikan sebelumnya, tersenyum simpul seraya melangkah dan berhenti tepat di depan Shukaku.

"Shukaku no Ichibi, aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu." Sahut Naruto meminta perhatian lebih terhadap Shukaku yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

**"Apa yang akan kau bicarakan, Manusia? Manusia memang selalu sama, mereka hanya menginginkan kekuatan kami."** Tanggap Shukaku dengan nada angkuh yang membuat Isobu yang berada di belakang Naruto mendecih tak suka.

"Bukan itu yang aku inginkan, Shukaku. Namun aku ingin kau membimbing Gaara dengan baik, dia akan menjadi Jinchurikimu yang sangat berharga." Sahut Naruto langsung pada pokok permasalahan.

**"Cih!..."** Shukaku mendecih mendengar hal itu. **"...Dengar, Manusia! Aku bukanlah pembimbing yang baik, aku juga tidak sudi memenuhi apa yang kau katakan itu!"**

Mata Fumetsu yang sedari tadi sudah aktif semakin berputar cepat ketika mendengar balasan penuh keangkuhan dari Shukaku. "Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Isobu sebelumnya, kau adalah Biiju yang memiliki kekeras kepalaan yang sama dengan Kurama malah kurasa lebih dari itu."

**"K- Kau mengenal Kurama?"** Naruto mengangguk, tersenyum puas ketika pancingannya berhasil dilahap oleh Shukaku.

**"Setelah ini kau akan tahu sendiri, alasan kenapa aku bersedia untuk mengikuti Uzumaki Naruto."** Isobu berujar, sedikit menyeringai ketika Shukaku beralih menatapnya. **"Partnerku yang sekarang bukanlah Shinobi yang biasa, ia memiliki kemampuan serta pengalaman yang sangat berharga untuk menjalani kehidupan di dunia ini."**

"Aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu kepadamu, siapakah aku sebenarnya. Aku akan membagikan sebagian ingatanku untukmu, Shukaku no Ichibi." Naruto langsung mengarahkan Fumetsu miliknya tepat mengarah ke kedua mata emas milik Shukaku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, proses membagikan ingatan Naruto terhadap Shukaku telah selesai. Naruto membagi ingatan miliknya mengenai masalah yang bergubungan dengan Gaara, dimana ketika ia menjalani Ujian Chunin dan mengamuk menjadi Shukaku, ketika Gaara membantu dalam pengejaran Sasuke, penyerangan Akatsuki oleh Deidara dan Sasori, kematian dan kehidupan kembali ketika Shukaku berhasil ditangkap, tentang masa PDS 4 dimulai sampai ingatan ketika ia di kirim oleh Juubi kemasa lalu walaupun kini ia sampai terdampar di dimensi lain yang tidak memiliki hubungan dengan masa dimensi milik Naruto sebelumnya.

**"MUSTAHIL!..."** Ketika Shukaku sadar dari alam Genjutsu pembagi ingatan ia langsung berteriak lantang menyanggah sebuah ingatan yang ia terima. **"...K- Kau mantan Jinchuriki Juubi?"** Sambungnya lirih.

"Ya, aku adalah mantan Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan Juubi. Alasan itulah yang membuatku mengetahui nama-nama dari para Biiju." Naruto membenarkan ingatan yang ia bagi terhadap Shukaku.

**"Aku tetap tidak percaya, bisa saja itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja Manusia."** Shukaku masih tetap kukuh dengan kekeras kepalaannya.

"Itu terserahmu saja, Shukaku. Namun suatu saat kau pasti bisa meyakinkan dirimu sendiri." Sahut Naruto acuh, sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan ketidak percayaan Shukaku mengenai ingatannya. "Sejujurnya aku datang kesini hanya untuk memperbaiki segel Fuin yang mengekangmu itu, jadi sebaiknya aku mulai untuk melakukan pekerjaanku." Naruto langsung merangkai Insou, menyiapkan beberapa persiapan untuk memperbaiki segel Fuin yang dipasang ditubuh Gaara.

**"..Fuinjutsu: ****Renraku Mikadzuki!"**

Seru Naruto setelah selesai menulis Kanji, mengaktifkan Fuinjutsu untuk memperbaiki segel Fuin yang mengekang Shukaku.

"Sudah selesai, kau tidak akan bisa berlaku seenaknya di dalam segel Fuin milikku ini. Ketika Gaara mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, dalam artian lain ketika ia tengah terlelap kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengambil tubuhnya. Aku telah menutup akses tersebut, namun ketika Jinchuriki tengah membutuhkan bantuanmu maka dia bisa secara langsung mengambil keuntungan sebagai Jinchurikimu." Jelas Naruto seraya berbalik meninggalkan tempatnya.

**"Terdengar kurang adil bagimu, Shukaku. ~Khukhukhu"** Isobu menyeringai, mencoba untuk menggoda Shukaku.

"Kau memiliki pilihanmu sendiri, Shukaku. Jika kau tidak ingin ditangkap oleh golongan Akatsuki, jelas kau akan memenuhi keinginanku bukan begitu?..." Seringai Naruto, sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang masih kukuh terduduk disana. "...Gaara aku pulang dulu, yah? Bertemanlah dengan Ibumu itu, jangan pernah ragu!" Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Naruto dan Isobu menghilang meninggalkan tempat Shukaku dan Gaara berada.

Sepeninggal Naruto dan Isobu, Gaara menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Shukaku yang selalu ia panggil Ibu. "Ibu, apa kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini?..." Tanyanya dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. "...A- Aku sangat bahagia, Ibu."

**Mindscape Gaara END**

Masih diruang salah-satu rumah sakit bernomer 104, tempat perawatan Gaara.

Seluruh pasang mata menatap antusias Naruto yang sudah menarik kembali tangan kanannya dari dahi remaja bersuari merah bata, ia langsung tersenyum simpul seakan memberikan tanda bahwa apa yang ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki segel Fuin Gaara telah berakhir.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan apa yang aku kerjakan, Kazekage-Sama. Kemungkinan besar Gaara akan tertidur dalam jangka waktu yang lama, satu minggu dua minggu atau lebih dari itu." Ujar Naruto memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Sabaku Rasa.

"Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?" Tanyanya. Apa mungkin memiliki efek sampai seperti ini, pikir Rasa kemudian.

"Saat ini Gaara hanya butuh istirahat, hitung-hitung untuk mengganti waktu istirahat sebelumnya yang terbuang percuma..." Naruto mengangkat topik mengenai Gaara yang selalu menahan kesadaran/kantuk, sehingga membuatnya memiliki lingkaran hitan disekitar kelopak matanya. "...Setelah ini Gaara akan mampu tidur seperti Manusia normal lainnya, ia tidak harus menahan kantuk untuk mengekang kebangkitan Shukaku karena saya telah memperbaiki segel Fuinnya sehingga membuat Fuinnya semakin kuat mengekang Biiju."

"Terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya, Naruto-San!" Sahut Sabaku Rasa mengucapkan terimakasih, Naruto telah melakukan hal sejauh ini untuk menghentikan ketidak stabilan Jinchuriki Sunagakure.

"Sama-sama, itu adalah kewajiban saya." Tanggap Naruto atas pernyataan Sabaku Rasa.

"Urusan kita di Sunagakure telah selesai, namun nampaknya kita harus kembali memundurkan jadwal kepulangan kita ke Konoha." Aoba berujar memberitahukan hal tersebut, mengingat bahwa langit Suna sudah berubah oranye pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan memasuki waktu malam hari.

"Kau sangat benar, Aoba!" Timpal Yamato yang ditanggapi anggukan setuju oleh Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N:** _Kenapa Naruto tidak kembali menggunakan Jikukan Kekkai? Alasannya cukup sederhana, Jikukan Kekkai tidak bisa dipakai dalam waktu yang bersamaan atau lebih tepatnya Jikukan Kekkai memiliki jeda dalam penggunaannya. (Jikukan Kekkai tidak bisa digunakan dalam rentang waktu yang sangat sempit, jeda waktu penggunaan Jikukan Keekai 10 detik)  
_

_Shukaku dan Isobu memiliki sejarah tersendiri. Selain Shukaku sangat tidak menyukai Kurama, Shukaku juga selalu terlibat pertentangan dengan Isobu. Shukaku sangat tidak menyukai kedua Biiju ini, alasannya sangat sederhana karena mereka berdualah yang selalu menyombongkan diri terhadapnya sebagai Biiju yang memiliki kekuatan berlebih daripada Shukaku._

**.**

**Balasan Reviews Non- Login:**

**Name UchihaLepu:** Biiju yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto cuma ada Sanbi, Isobu doang!

**MATAkami**/**Aoi:** Ketika persiapan Ujian Chunin, Tsunade sudah ada di Konohagakure dan tidak usah di cari-cari lagi.

**Namikaze'Minato123:** Naruto sudah menguasai apa yang menjadi pertanyaan anda.

**Kiba ashikaga:** Terlalu banyak konflik akan membuat kepala saya pecah, bung! Jujur saja, saya kurang ahli dalam masalah seperti itu. Kono-Suna itu sudah menjalin Aliansi, Kazekage juga berpikir tidak mungkin juga kan Konoha memiliki niat buruk terhadap Suna. Lagian Kazekage sudah sangat mengenal Sandaime Hokage, Sandaime tidak mungkin memiliki pemikiran menyulut api peperangan. Sedangkan Kazekage juga tahu bahwa Team GOM adalajh hasil bentukan dari Sandaime Hokage, jadi apa yang harus diragukan lagi?

**.**

**Terimakasih yang telah memberikan Review, Fav, atau Follnya! ... Dan terakhir dari Esya ... Setidaknya untuk Reader-san, luangkanlah waktu untuk 'KLIK' Review pada Chapter ini. Berikan tanggapan, dan mungkin kalian bisa selipin juga jika kalian memiliki sebuah saran! ... Dan, sampai jumpa di Chapter '******New Dimensions:** **T**he** S**econd** P**eace' selanjutnya.**

**Jaa' ... Minna-san!**


End file.
